


DUELO LEGAL III: Acecho

by SeptemberChild



Series: Duelo Legal [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Intrigue, M/M, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 144,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Tercera entrega de la serie "Duelo Legal".





	1. Cada loco con su tema

_Acechar:_

_1\. Observar con atención y con cautela a alguien sin ser visto. Aguardar._

_2\. Amenazar._

###

_Hospital. Entrada la noche._

Saga ya había guardado en una bolsa de deporte casi la totalidad de sus pertenencias. A la mañana siguiente le daban el alta, y el fiscal ya no podía recontar con más exactitud las horas que faltaban para ello.

Esa misma tarde Shaka le había traído una muda casual con la que poder vestirse cómodamente en el momento de saborear la primera bocanada de una nueva vida, regalada por el destino o arrebatada al siempre incierto porvenir.

Shura hacía rato que se había dirigido a su casa con los nervios a flor de piel y cubierto con las terribles dudas que le asaltaban a la hora de elegir un atuendo adecuado para una cita que esa noche sí...esa noche deseaba llevar un paso más allá.

Kanon aún se había quedado un rato más, haciendo tiempo para acudir a "The Wyvern's Cave" para ayudar a Rhadamanthys a sacar adelante la noche. Hacía días que Kanon suplía con más o menos éxito la falta de Valentine, que todo lo que no tenía de espabilado al tiempo de encarar su vida, lo tenía de rápido y eficiente desempeñando las labores tras la barra.

La última cena con sabor a penicilina fue servida alrededor de las siete de la tarde, y Saga se congratuló a sí mismo el hecho de haber protegido de la vista de Kanon el panecillo y la manzana que acompañaban un plato de verdura sin sal y un pedazo de merluza hervido sin ninguna gracia. Ahora debían correr las nueve de la noche, y su estómago empezó a rugir de nuevo, momento en el que descubrió su secreta despensa armada con instinto de ratón y dio buena cuenta de ella.

En la acolchada silla-mecedora asentada al lado de la cama, Shaka había caído rendido. Saga se sentó sobre el articulado catre con soltura, aunque todavía sintiendo latigazos y punzadas de dolor en pleno pecho, donde la extensa cicatriz seguía bordándose. Con avidez acabó con la manzana, obviando el informativo de deportes que retransmitía la televisión pre-pago y centrándose exclusivamente en el dormido rostro de Shaka a su lado. Su mano vaciló un instante antes de claudicar ante la urgencia de prestar devoción a quién descansaba cerca de él, pero finalmente se deslizó por su frente, apartando con delicadeza los rubios mechones que cubrían la velada mirada. Shaka suspiró profundamente, pero fue necesario escuchar la voz de Saga susurrando su nombre para regresar de vuelta al mundo de los sentidos despiertos.

\- Saga...me...me he quedado dormido...Lo siento...- Se disculpó Shaka, apoyándose con ambas manos en el reposabrazos para erguir un poco su posición.- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pasadas las nueve.- Respondió Saga sin dejar de observarle.- ¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes como es debido? Hace días que no necesito compañía por las noches.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que allí duerma mejor que aquí.- Shaka le devolvió la mirada, forzándose a mostrar una sonrisa que le costaba horrores acudir a sus labios.

\- Pues quizás si me cuentas todo lo que ocurre consigues descansar mejor...- Le invitó Saga, tomándose el turno de ser él el apoyo de Shaka.

\- No...espera que estemos en casa, tranquilos...

\- Aquí estamos tranquilos, Shaka. No hay nadie en la cama contigua.

\- Pero es que todo es un tanto...delicado...

Shaka seguía resistiéndose. Una parte de él aún temía los ataques de ego y soberbia que sufría Saga de vez en cuando, pero descubrir la mirada afable y conciliadora del gemelo, acompañada de unas palabras redactadas con una suavidad lejana y casi olvidada fue crucial para comenzar a relajarse lentamente.

\- Intuyo que durante el proceso te inclinaste del lado de Kanon, ocultándome información que a él sí le ofreciste...

\- Yo sólo_

\- Escúchame, por favor. No te reprocho nada.- Le cortó Saga, tranquilizándole con la recién adquirida calma.- Comprendo que tu sentido de la justicia te guiara hacia lo que creíste más adecuado...Es más...tú mismo me advertiste de mi error, aunque en su momento mi ambición no quiso escucharte...

\- Yo solamente actué como creí más correcto.- Se justificó Shaka, rindiéndose a un espontáneo acto reflejo.

\- Lo sé.- Saga suspiró profundamente al tiempo que Shaka bajaba la vista sin saber muy bien qué decir.- Kanon y yo hemos hablado bastante estos días. Más de lo que hicimos durante los últimos meses, y a pesar de seguir siendo un tremendo capullo me ha abierto lo ojos en muchos sentidos. Aquí he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar...para aprender a valorar todo lo que tengo y que tanto he despreciado últimamente.- Shaka había alzado su azul mirada de nuevo, perdiéndose dentro del profundo verde mar que adornaba los ojos de Saga.- Kanon me ha pedido que me una a él para desentrellar muchas intrigas, y también deseo ayudarte a ti...más que a nadie, Shaka.

\- Nunca he pretendido traicionarte, Saga...- Avisó Shaka, sintiendose a punto de empezar a derrochar toda la rabia y temores que le dibujaban una ojeras difíciles de ignorar.

\- Cuéntame todo lo que te carcome...Necesito saberlo todo para poder actuar en consecuencia una vez salga de aquí...

\- Está bien...- Dijo Shaka, exhalando un largo suspiro por la nariz al tiempo que se medio cruzaba de brazos sobre el colchón.- Todo empezó con Valentine...

\- Vuestro practicante en el Instituto Forense...

\- El mismo...

###

_Piso de Marin y Aioria_

El juicio de Ikki había terminado, Thane se hallaba en libertad a la espera de saber nuevos avances sobre la reapertura de su caso y Regulus por fin se había dormido.

Por fin porqué el pequeño apenas seguía unos horarios marcados después de la llegada de su padre. Su infantil cabecita aún no comprendía que Aioria no volvería a desaparecer por tiempo, y la excitación que le asaltaba hacía que se amarrara a él como una garrapata imposible de arrancar.

Pero esa noche Marin _al fin_  había conseguido hacerle dormir a una hora más decente y habitual.

En el comedor Aioria se encargaba de descorchar una botella de vino tinto. La cena estaba servida, preparada íntegramente por él, y Marin demoró su aparición el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que la amada voz de Aioria la reclamara a su lado. Y entonces llegó el momento que ella tanto había deseado. Su silueta se personó en el umbral del salón, apagando la luz y adornando la repentina oscuridad con una vela que la siguió desde la habitación.

Aioria la observó con intensidad, descubriéndola apoyada coquetamente contra la puerta, sosteniendo la vela de forma que las voluptuosas curvas de su cuerpo se intuyeran bajo la picardia que envolvía el conjunto de lencería fina que finalmente hallaba fecha de estreno.

Aioria sonrió al tiempo que un nuevo apetito despertaba dentro de él, y acercándose con decisión hacia su juguetona esposa, cambió la vela por una copa de vino, tomándola de la mano y acercándosela hacia su pecho. La vela halló asiento sobre la mesa, y Marin probó el vino sin apartarse de Aioria ni un ápice. El apuesto soldado hizo lo mismo, y cuando el sabor de la sangre de las uvas hubo impregnado sus paladares, ambos agradecieron que la cena que les debería esperar un rato más ya fuera servida fría.

###

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

La noche se había presentado menos movida de lo esperado, por fastidio de Rhadamanthys y alegría de Kanon, que empezaba a notar el cansancio de un día muy largo. Aún no había llegado la hora estipulada de cierre, pero aprovechando la desaparición del Wyvern dentro del almacén y la marcha del último grupo de amigos previo pago de sus consumiciones, Kanon se apresuró a sellar la entrada a cal y canto.

Finalmente llegaba la soledad en el pub, y cuando Kanon regresó sobre sus pasos, la mesa de billar le llamó insistentemente la atención. Sin tener predisposición a insertarle ninguna moneda, Kanon tanteó la apertura de la cascada de bolas propinándole unos sonoros golpes al costado que las cobijaba, desesperando a Rhadamanthys de mil maneras distintas. La caja de cervezas llenas aterrizó con descaro sobre la barra, y con el mismo descaro el Wyvern increpó a Kanon.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Lo vas a romper!

\- Oye, Rada...Trae la llave para desbloquear ésto. Me apetece echarte una partida.- Le ordenó Kanon, luciendo su infalible sonrisa.

\- ¡Aún no hemos cerrado! - Exclamó Rhadamanthys, al mismo tiempo que, por desagrado empresarial, iba dándose cuenta que allí ya no quedaba nadie más que ellos dos.

\- He cerrado cuando se han ido esos chavales.- Le informó Kanon, que ya se había hecho con un taco.

\- ¡¿Y con permiso de quién, si se puede saber?! ¡Tú no mandas aquí! - Exclamó el Wyvern, saliéndose de la protección de la barra.

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡Me apetece celebrar que hoy he conseguido evitar la cárcel a un inocente! Vaaaa...una partida. Y déjame ganar por una vez...

\- Ni hablar.- Le informó Rhadamanthys, que se descubrió a sí mismo con la llave maestra en la mano, dispuesta a complacer a su amigo y amante.- Como buen inglés que soy sabes que no me vas a ganar...

\- Y sirve una copa de ese whisky tan bueno que tienes...- Ronroneó Kanon contra el cuello de Rhadamanthys al pasar por su lado en busca del mejor taco.

\- No tengo Balvenie aquí. Y de los que hay sólo tolero un poco el Jack Daniel's...

\- ¡Pues que sean dos copas de Jacky! A mí me da igual.- Sentenció Kanon, apoyando su espalda contra una de las altas mesas que rodeaban el billar, deleitándose en lo fácil que le era convencer de casi todo al Wyvern mientras éste se apresuraba a cumplir su segunda petición.

\- No me vas a ganar, Kanon...sé que lo sabes.- Le advirtió Rhadamanthys, acercándose a él con las dos copas.

Kanon la tomó en su mano y las ansias de un nuevo cigarrillo acudieron a él, pero las desechó rápidamente. Otras ansias más urgentes también hacía rato que clamaban ser complacidas, y al fin y al cabo, un cigarrillo siempre sabe mil veces mejor después.

El Wyvern agarró la tiza y con gestos sumamente profesionales la pasó por la punta del taco, todo ante la picarona mirada que Kanon no podía dejar de verter sobre él.

Las bolas ya habían sido colocadas en posición sobre el tapiz, y las ganas de Rhadamanthys para demostrar por enésima vez quién mandaba sobre la mesa de billar no se hicieron esperar.- ¿Rompes tú o lo hago yo?

\- Usted mismo,  _sir..._

 _-_ Te lo he avisado. Toma asiento que no tocarás ni una bola durante toda la partida.- Dijo el Wyvern abalanzándose sobre el tapiz consiguiendo imprimir sobre su cuerpo un aspecto tremendamente sensual.

\- ¿Has pensado en que quizás pueda distraerte y hacerte fallar? - Preguntó Kanon andando hacia él con toda la mala intención del mundo, arrastrándole la camiseta espalda arriba con ayuda del extremo del taco.

\- Kanon...No voy a caer. Están las cámaras de seguridad grabando...- Avisó Rhadamanthys sin poder evitar comenzar a experimentar cierta excitación.

\- ¿Qué cámaras? Yo no veo que funcionen...- Informó maliciosamente Kanon, fingiendo mirar las pequeñas bolitas apostadas por todo el techo con exagerada atención, consiguiendo que el Wyvern alzara la vista en busca de alguna señal que le avalara el hecho de contradecir sus palabras.

\- Serás cabrón...las has apagado...- Se quejó el Wyvern, incorporándose para mandar una mirada de reproche a Kanon ante tanta iniciativa tomada sin permiso.

El taco del inglés cayó al suelo. Kanon ya se había olvidado del suyo y las bolas corrieron hacia cien direcciones distintas para dejar espacio a la espalda de Rhadamanthys contra el tapiz.

No había cámaras. Sólo la sugerente canción de Muse, "Time is running out", amenizando el momento.

###

_Restaurante del centro_

Shura había sido incapaz de hablar de temas que no fueran del ámbito profesional. Al ayudante del fiscal le costaba un mundo y medio hablar de él en clave más personal, y Phantasos optó por seguirle el juego, hablándole de mil anécdotas ocurridas en la Comisaría que Shura solía frecuentar, desvelándole en total anonimato centenares de filias y fobias que asaltaban a todo el personal.

Alguna tímida carcajada había osado escapar de los labios del sobrio español, y cada vez que su mirada recaía sobre el bello rostro de su acompañante, más ansias sentía de conocerla más y más.

La proposición había sido pulida pero clara: acudir a por una última copa en cualquier lugar que les pudiera ofrecer unas horas de intimidad.

La contra-propuesta hecha por la sensual psicóloga resultó más incisiva: ir directamente a casa de Shura y así no temer por el deber de fingir y aparentar.

La respuesta de Shura, inesperada y fastidiosa: su casa no se abría a casi nadie. No hasta pasada una cuarentena bastante extensa de conocimiento y que la adquisición de plena confianza fuera superada.

El plan a seguir de Phantasos acababa de fracasar. En ningún momento hubiera esperado que Shura fuera tan difícil de acceder, pero ahora no podía echar la misión al traste por un contratiempo mal calibrado. Si se retiraba, seguramente perdería la poca confianza que se había ganado. Si accedía, solamente debería perpetrar un encuentro íntimo que posteriormente le abriría las puertas de unas paredes que algunos interesantes detalles debían esconder.

Esa noche tan sólo cabría perpetrar un rápido encuentro sexual en un hotel. Un paso más en su misión, y nada más.

Shura no podía gustarle. Por éso había pasado la noche evitando perderse en la elegancia de sus modales y en la profundidad de sus rasgados ojos.

Y Shura  _no iba_  a gustarle.

El inminente sexo sería sólo eso...

...Un paso más...

###

_Estudio de Valentine_

Las curas que le habían aplicado tanto Shaka como Mu parecían ir surtiendo su efecto sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de Valentine, pero el muchacho no había pegado ojo en dos días.

Acudir a la Comisaría y desembuchar toda la mierda que se había tragado durante meses no le calmó el corazón. Únicamente sirvió para que recayeran sobre él unos cargos que en unos días debería evaluar un juez en uno de los conocidos "juicios rápidos". El chaval todavía no tenía abogado, y la única solución que se presentaba viable ante sus pelados bolsillos se llamaba Kanon.

Tontamente, como siempre hacía con todo lo importante que concernía en su vida, había decidido dilatar la decisión de aceptar el abogado de oficio que se le asignaba, temiendo tanto su nombre como el odio que ambos se profesaban con ridícula razón.

Y estúpidamente Valentine estaba convencido que desde el momento de su declaración, alguien le observaba.

O no tan estúpidamente como él deseaba creer.

Las llamadas que recibía en su móvil durante las últimas veinticuatro horas provenían de un número oculto. Nada más que una pesada respiración se escuchaba a través del aparato, y cuando su voz se quebraba reclamando algún tipo de identificación, la llamada se cortaba.

Y para más terror sobre su alma, todavía no se había atrevido a desplegar el papel que le esperaba en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta.

No sabía cuando había llegado _éso_  allí. Sólo sabía que la última vez que entró en su estudio  _éso_  no estaba.

Valentine ya no podía soportar más tanta soledad y tanto pavor gobernando su herido cuerpo y alma, y su última decisión fue desesperada: llamar a quién siempre había estado a su lado en busca de urgente y necesaria ayuda.

Pero Rhadamanthys no contestaba...


	2. Canguros

 

_Sábado por la mañana._

_Piso del gemelo menor._

El timbre del apartamento de Kanon empezó a sonar con insistencia. Quién lo accionaba había hecho una apuesta a ciegas, acertando sin saberlo, dado que descifrar la incógnita de dónde dormía el abogado durante los últimos días era más difícil que afrontar cualquier juicio. La puerta principal del edificio se había abierto para los visitantes gracias a la salida de un anciano y su perro, detalle que facilitó su subida sin otro aviso para Kanon que el fastidioso timbre sonando otra vez. Rhadamanthys se revolvió en plan remolón en la cama, dando a entender que no pensaba levantarse para atender a nadie, y Kanon acudió a la llamada arrastrando los pies, desperezándose por el camino mientras se rascaba la cabeza y luciendo su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por unos oscuros bóxer. Un sonoro bostezo le asaltó sin consideración, y al abrir la puerta de mala gana, todo el sueño acumulado se le fue de golpe.

\- Marin...¿qué...qué hacéis aquí?

En el rellano aguardaban Marin, Aioria y Regulus. Un tonto instinto de protección consiguió que Kanon se refugiara tras la puerta abierta, pero el tiempo de exposición había sido suficiente para que Marin pudiera apreciar sin velos ni tapujos el imponente cuerpo de su compañero de trabajo.

\- Oh...lo siento...Creí que ya haría rato que estarías despierto...- Se excusó ella, reparando en el aspecto de recién salido de la cama que presentaba Kanon.

\- Ayer la noche en el pub se alargó un poco...- Medio mintió Kanon, rascándose la cabeza otra vez y alborotando aún más sus largos cabellos color añil.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor...

\- Tú dirás...

\- Si no puedes lo entenderemos, no pasa nada.- Intervino Aioria, el cuál ya no sabía como manejarse con la mano de Regulus que no le soltaba y el arsenal de muñequitos que el pequeño le iba reclamando y endosando.

\- No..no, tranquilos. Decidme...- Insistió Kanon, olvidándose de esconder su cuerpo y volviendo a mostrarse casi tal y como llegó al mundo.

\- Shaina hoy trabaja...y...Aioria y yo queríamos ir a...

\- Déjalo, Marin...- Le cortó Aioria.- Seguro que ayer por la noche terminaron tarde de trabajar y necesita descansar.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Aioria. Yo soy de poco dormir...el problema lo tiene quién aún sigue frito.- Aclaró Kanon con su habitual despreocupación y naturalidad, diciendo en pocas palabras que Rhadamanthys también se encontraba allí.

\- Vale, pues...¿te puedes...os podéis quedar con Regulus unas horas? - Soltó Marin de sopetón.- Aioria y yo queremos ir a ver algunas cosas para reformarle la habitación, e ir con él es imposible hacer nada con tranquilidad.

A Kanon se le heló todo. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos una mañana de canguro, y la palidez de su rostro no contradijo la primera excusa que le vino a la mente para negarse en redondo.- Hostias, Marin...verás...es que hoy le dan el alta a Saga, y por la tarde quiero ir a su casa para estar con él...

\- Antes de comer regresamos a por Regulus. Te lo prometo. Y Regulus ya te conoce...y es muy buen niño...y_

\- Te lo compensaremos.- Intervino Aioria, a quién se le notaban las ganas de pasar una mañana distraída y a solas con su esposa.- Os invito a ti y a...

\- Rhadamanthys.- Aclaró Marin, hundida en rubor por estar perpetrando tal marrón.

\- A ti y a Rhadmanthys a cenar...o a comer mañana si os va bien.

Kanon no sabía a quién mirar. Si a cualquiera de sus tres visitantes o a la presencia que había aparecido tras sus espaldas, vestida con algo más de repeto que él. Rhadamanthys saludó a Marin, se presentó ante Aioria e intentó entablar una rápida conexión con el chiquitín, que nada dudó en enseñarle sus muñecos a la espera de corroborar lo bonitos que eran a través de la voz del inglés.

\- No hay problema, id tranquilos.- Dijo Rhadamanthys.- Kanon y yo nos ocupamos.- Estas palabras congelaron aún más a Kanon, que le lanzó una mirada llena de interrogación y desaprobación que el Wyvern contrarrestó con una maliciosa sonrisa.- Nos lo pasaremos bien los tres juntos.

\- Gracias Rada.- Dijo Marin, desprendiéndose del pequeño dándole un fuerte achuchón y recordándole lo bien que se debía portar.- Os debo una de muy grande...

\- Ni que lo digas...- Soltó Kanon, recibiendo un indiscreto codazo por parte del Wyvern.

\- Sólo os pido que no le deis nada de chuches...no tiene freno y luego le duele la barriga, y Kanon...por favor...no fumes frente a él.

\- ¡Y encima ésto! ¡Hay que joderse!

\- ¡Kanon! - Le reprendió el Wyvern, disfrutando inmensamente al ver a su amigo un tanto desquiciado.- ¿Con todo lo que ha hecho Marin por ti tú no puedes hacerle este favor?

\- Gracias chicos, nos vemos luego. Y tú Regulus, no les hagas enfadar, ¿vale? - Se despidió Marin, besando a su retoño otra vez.

Marin y Aioria desaparecieron dejando al amigable Regulus de la mano de su nuevo colega inglés, y Kanon se apresuró a vestirse, prepararse un café y desayunar tres cigarrillos en la galería mientras el Wyvern destapaba una faceta completamente desconocida para él.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - Le preguntó el pequeño, tendiéndole un par de los muñecos que le acompañaban una vez Kanon se unió a ellos.- Éstos son los malos.

\- ¿Los malos? ¿Acaso me ves cara de malo? - Inquirió Kanon, sentándose en el suelo y agarrando sus personajes del juego.

\- Él se ríe más...- Aclaró Regulus, mirándose a Rhadamanthys con cierta vergüenza infantil al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y se fijaba en el rostro todavía contraído de Kanon.

\- Ya lo ves, yo me río más.- Dijo el Wyvern, mirándose a Kanon completamente divertido, sin poder amarrar más la risa que le insistía en salir.

\- ¡Pero algo tendremos que hacer! ¡Habrá que sacarlo a pasear, ¿no?!

\- ¡Qué desagradable que eres a veces hablando! ¡Es un niño, no un perro!

\- ¡Pero los niños necesitan que les de el aire también! Podríamos ir al parque...creo que tengo un balón de fútbol en algún armario...¿te gusta el fútbol? - Preguntó, mirándose a Regulus con algo más de suavidad que minutos antes.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Tú? ¿Con un balón de fútbol? ¡Ésto hay que verlo! - La carcajada que sacudió a Rhadamanthys ofendió a Kanon y captó la curiosa mirada del pequeño, que no cesaba de pasearla de un canguro a otro.

\- Qué rápido te olvidas de algunas cosas, Rada. Saga y yo jugábamos al fútbol de adolescentes...

\- Saga jugaba, mejor dicho. Saga era el bueno y el que metía los goles. Yo de ti sólo recuerdo que te paseabas frente a la portería que supuestamente defendías y derribabas de malas maneras a todo aquél que se te acercaba. Y ahora dime...¿acabaste un partido alguna vez, o siempre te invitaban a irte con la cartulina roja señalándote el camino?

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Rada! - Se ofendió Kanon seriamente ante tanta burla y carcajada.

\- Mamá dice que estas palabras no se dicen...

\- Y tú no le dirás a mamá que yo las he dicho, ¿vale? - Intentó protegerse Kanon, no sabiendo muy bien de si fiarse del asentimiento del pequeño o no.- Bueno...busco el balón y nos vamos.

El parque cercano al apartamento de Kanon se hallaba un poco concurrido de gente, dado que era sábado y todo el mundo aprovechaba para salir, aunque el frío de diciembre ya tocara a la puerta. Pero para el nuevo trío de chicos al poder, no iba a haber una parte del parque que se resistiera a su conquista. No había una zona habilitada para dejar correr el balón que Kanon tuvo que inflar en una gasolinera próxima, pero ésto al gemelo era algo que le importaba poco y nada. Las chaquetas fueron dejadas en un banco, y la excesiva protección de abrigo que vestía a Regulus también.

La pelota no demoró en empezar a correr, y Kanon comenzó a desenterrar el chiquillo que tampoco le dormía bajo demasiadas capas de piel. Su diversión pronto fue hacer enrabietar al pequeño, que por mucho que lo intentara no se veía capaz de arrebatarle el balón de los pies, acudiendo a Rhadamanthys en busca de imperiosa ayuda.

El Wyvern se alió con Regulus, y el objetivo a derribar a toda costa fue Kanon. El pequeño corría y reía, y por desgracia de los canguros improvisados, no se cansaba. Las energías le rebosaban por doquier, y gracias a las ganas de competir del inglés, Kanon ya no dejó de ser víctima durante un largo rato en el cuál los ataques le llegaban por todos los flancos, hasta que finalmente pudo robar el balón a Rada y propinando un chut pasado de fuerzas arrasó con las flores invernales que adornaban un parterre contiguo.

Regulus no cesaba de repartir su infantil y contagiosa risa, que contrarrestó con la palidez del Wyvern al ver el desastre floral ocasionado por Kanon.

\- ¡Hostias, Kanon! Si nos ven los servicios municipales nos van a decir algo...

\- Tranquilo, Rada...ésto lo arreglo yo rápido...- Dijo Kanon agachándose frente al parterre para erguir con más o menos dignidad unas plantas que habían perdido casi todos sus pétalos.

\- Más te vale...

En las cercanías, la gente que deseaba pasear tranquilamente les observaban con reproche, y alguna que otra llamada de atención llegó a sus oídos, informándoles que parecían más críos ellos que el niño que les acompañaba. No mucho más lejos, Regulus había recuperado el balón, el cuál posicionó en el terreno emulando a un futbolista profesional de pequeñas dimensiones, agarró exagerada carrerilla y chutó con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelota colisionó de lleno contra la cabeza de Kanon, quién se quejó como si hubiera recibido un insoportable balazo de goma, pero el rebote halló destino contra la mano de una mujer que carreteaba un cesto lleno de compra. Todas las adquisiciones de la semana para alimentar la casa de esa mujer conocieron el sabor del suelo, y a Rhadamanthys le faltó tiempo para correr hacia ella y recogerle toda la compra lo más educadamente que pudo, aceptando improperios y disculpándose mil veces por la sobrepasada energía de su "sobrino". Regulus seguía riéndose de Kanon, y a éste no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a perseguirle para darle caza y ofrecerle su merecido. El chiquillo no era rápido pero sí escurridizo, detalle que le permitió meterse entre diversas plantas y matorrales sin infligirles mucho daño, pero el paso de Kanon fue distinto, arrasando con todo sin darse cuenta hasta que finalmente consiguió engancharle del jersey, cayendo ambos al suelo dónde el infantil abogado se despachó a gusto regalándole todo un inmenso surtido de cosquillas.

Antes que más desastres públicos fueran desatados, Rhadamanthys consiguió aplacar a la fiera titular y la renacida llevándoselos a una cafetería que también servía helados todo el año. Regulus comía con fruición su tarrina de vainilla y chocolate, y Kanon pasó de la advertencia de Marin, decidiendo sazonar su segundo café del día con otro de sus deliciosos cigarrillos.

\- Marin te ha pedido que no lo hicieras delante del chico...- Le reprendió el Wyvern, sabiendo que ésa había sido una petición ingenua por parte de su amiga.

\- ¡Estamos al aire libre! Y si se le pega el olor a tabaco le rociamos con desodorante y listo.- Sentenció Kanon.- Y tú no dirás nada, ¿verdad?- Añadió, mirándose a Regulus al tiempo que le revolvía los cabellos heredados de su padre. El pequeño negó con la cabeza mientras se relamía el helado que adornaba más su cara y ropa en vez de llenar su estómago.- ¡La leche, chaval! ¡Pero cómo te has puesto! - Exclamó con cierto terror al descubrir las ropas manchadas de chocolate y barro que lucía el cuerpo de Regulus.- Marin no ha dicho nada acerca de no dejar que se ensuciara...¿no?

\- Supongo que Marin ha dado por hecho que ésto nosotros ya lo tendríamos en cuenta, Kanon...

\- Bueno, tú no te preocupes, chavalín. Si mamá se enfada cuando te vea todo sucio, tú le dices que todo ha sido idea de Rada ¿vale?

Regulus asintió sonriéndose ámpliamente, y Rhadamanthys perdió toda la compostura que había intentado lucir durante la mañana.- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan manipulador y cabrón?!

\- ¡Rada! ¡Esa lengua! ¿Acaso también quieres que le diga a su madre que el canguro rubio dice "palabrotas"?

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, de verdad! ¡A veces eres imposible!

Rhadamanthys se había enfadado, y durante un rato se mantuvo de morros y en silencio, apurando su tardío desayuno mientras ojeaba el móvil y Kanon y Regulus intercambiaban sonrisas cómplices enlazadas con un divertido guiño de ojo por parte del canguro mayor.

Kanon finalmente había sido seducido por la ternura e inocencia del pequeño, que muy a su pesar le recordó esas dos vidas que un día muy lejano su inconsciencia sesgó, pensando de repente en el superado juicio, en Saga, Thanatos y todo lo que aún quedaba en su vida para asimilar y reordenar. Regulus seguía apurando su helado, y la voz de Rhadamanthys decidió olvidar su absurdo enfado par dejar paso a palabras con sabor a preocupación.

\- Esta tarde, cuando vayas a ver a Saga yo me pasaré por el estudio de Valen...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo varias llamadas perdidas de él...y ahora no me contesta...

\- ¡Olvídate de ese estúpido, Rada!

\- ¡No puedo, Kanon! Es mi camarero, no está pasando un buen momento y por mucho que a ti te moleste, yo le aprecio.

\- Haz lo que quieras...- Le respondió Kanon sin mirarle, restregando un puñado de servilletas por el rostro de Regulus, y odiando los jodidos celos que aún le asaltaban de vez en cuando.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré.- Le advirtió el Wyvern, frunciendo su ceño y viendo andar no muy lejos de ellos a DeathMask.- Mira, Kanon...¿no es el inspector DM ése?

Kanon se volteó lo suficiente para verle, sorprendiéndose al descubrir una versión del inspector un tanto extraña.- Joder...sí que lo es...pero se ve raro...Parece andar sonriéndose solo...y hasta va afeitado y bien vestido...

\- Quizás está rehaciendo su vida...

\- ¡Éste habrá pillado mujer! Ya veremos lo que le dura...

\- ¡Joder, Kanon! ¡A veces sigues pareciendo un jodido insensible de mierda! - Le espetó Rhadamanthys, dejándole completamente perplejo mientras se alzaba y tomaba a Regulus de la mano para emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

\- Bueno...perdón, Rada...pero no hay razón para ponerse así...

\- Sí que la hay, Kanon. Sí que la hay...que DM sea un miserable no quiere decir no tenga derecho a ser feliz o al menos intentarlo. Quizás sí que ha pillado mujer...y quizás esta mujer sea capaz de ayudarle...Y recuerda que tú no eres el único con el derecho de intentar ser feliz...No eres el centro del mundo, Kanon...no lo eres...

El Wyvern comenzó a andar con Regulus enganchado a su mano, dejando atrás a un pensativo Kanon, que no demoró mucho más en seguirles el paso guardando un necesario y reflexivo silencio.

Porque...al fin y al cabo la pregunta era:...¿qué tan diferente de DM había sido él mismo años atrás?

 


	3. A veces los dulces amargan

_Sábado por la mañana._

_Morada del asistente del Fiscal_

Shura amaneció en su piso con un regusto amargo instalado en el paladar. La cena con la hermosa psicóloga Phantasos había transcurrido bastante bien. Quizás el abogado había recibido demasiadas preguntas personales que su cerrado carácter todavía no le permitía responder, pero no podía culparla a ella, mujer acostumbrada a hacer de las preguntas su herramienta de acercamiento a las personas.

La noche concluida en una modesta pero acogedora habitación de hotel había resultado en un derroche de erotismo y sensualidad que Shura apenas había podido controlar. Quién se hizo con el poder de la situación desde el mismo instante de cruzar la puerta fue Phansy. De esta cariñosa manera fue Shura invitado a nombrar a su acompañante cuando las ropas comenzaron a medio desaparecer y sus manos fueron conducidas hacia unos turgentes pechos divinamente realzados por un sugerente corpiño sembrado de exquisitas transparencias. Los hambrientos e intensos besos que ella no demoró en ofrecerle encendieron el fuego inmediatamente, y fueron las mismas manos de la psicóloga, todavía firmes sobre las de Shura contra su busto, las que convidaron a las del abogado a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, donde las presionó con fuerza antes de deslizarlas un poco más, demandándole entre ardientes respiraciones y profundos y correspondidos besos que se atrevieran a descubrir la ortografía escondida bajo su corta y ceñida falda. La erección que sufría Shura se apretaba excitantemente contra los sinuosos movimientos de un cuerpo que parecía actuar bajo cálculo, y cuando el abogado quiso mostrar iniciativa en su tórrida unión se encontró cayendo de espaldas sobre la usada cama, completamente apresado por la voracidad de la rubia mujer que con fría destreza le dominaba, posicionada a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus carnosos labios se saciaban con el sabor del varonil perfume que vestía el cuello del abogado. Sirviéndose de una sola mano, Phantasos desabrochó el cinturón de Shura, soltó el botón y bajó la cremallera, liberando la extrema dureza de un miembro que ansiaba una pronta atención. La muchacha se incorporó, alcanzó su bolso tirado sobre la cama y sacó un preservativo que rápidamente se deslizó sobre el miembro a cubrir. Shura deseaba tocarla, besarla, sentirla...y también anhelaba experimentar lo mismo sobre su cuerpo, pero la rapidez con la que actuó Phantasos simplemente le descolocó. Sin casi darse cuenta su virilidad se hundió en un cuerpo que había desistido de desnudarse completamente. Ni él se había podido despojar de su ropa, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, los movimientos de cadera de Phantasos sobre él le arrancaron un intenso orgasmo incapaz de saber si había sido acompañado o no.

Después de éso, todo fue muy rápido. Y frío...La veloz huída al baño de Phansy...y la no menos veloz reaparición, con todas las ropas bien colocadas y su rostro luciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Shura se había desecho de la protección que le cubría el miembro viril y después de asearse mínimamente con lo que pudo también se arregló las ropas, observando de reojo como su fugaz amante recogía sus pertenecias dispuesta a marcharse.

\- ¿Ya te vas...? Creí que nos podríamos quedar un rato más...- Se atrevió a decir Shura, sintiendo una extraña mezcolanza de sensaciones revolviéndose dentro de él.

\- ¿No estás satisfecho, cielo? - Respondió ella modulando una nueva pregunta, usando un instinto básico de protección, sin dejar de mostrar una amplia sonrisa que seguía cautivando a Shura, a pesar de la frialdad del momento.- Pensé que te había gustado...

\- Claro que me ha gustado...pero no me había hecho a la idea que fuera todo tan...rápido.- Confesó el abogado, haciendo el intento de abrir su alma un centímetro más.

\- Shura...ambos somos adultos, y hemos pasado un buen rato...pero ¿me dejas confesarte algo?- Phantasos sentía que había cometido otro error de cálculo. Había creído que Shura se contentaría con una buena ración de sexo sin apego, pero ahora empezaba a intuir que bajo la armadura de seriedad y sobriedad que lucía el español estaba despertando del letargo un hombre sentimental.- Lo que me convierten en fría son las paredes de hotel...- Añadió, acercándose a él y traicionándose a sí misma al descubrirse perdida dentro de la aduladora mirada del abogado.

\- Lo siento, Phansy...en ningún momento pretendí ofenderte insistiendo en acudir aquí...- Se disculpó Shura, sintiéndose profundamente mal por las palabras de la psicóloga.

\- Tranquilo cielo, no importa. La próxima vez será mejor...- Dijo ella, jugando con su voz.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que haya una próxima vez?

\- ¿Tú no? - Contrapreguntó, cediendo a un impulso tampoco calculado, como fue el de acercarse instintivamente a sus labios, aunque deteniéndose antes de rozarlos.- Pero no en una habitación constantemente alquilada...Podríamos ir a tu casa...- Insistió, dejando que uno de sus finos dedos se colara entre dos de los botones de la camisa de Shura, rozando el vello que adornaba un masculino pecho que no se había atrevido a desvelar.

\- O a la tuya...- Respondió Shura, cerrando los ojos a la espera de sentir sus labios ser acariciados de nuevo.

Phantasos apretó inconscientemente la mandíbula, resistiéndose a perpetrar un sencillo gesto que no debía desear. El intenso perfume que emanaba de la piel de Shura le resultaba en extremo embriagador, quizás tanto como el respeto que destilaban todos y cada uno de sus gestos y la delicadeza de sus palabras. Casi tanto como la herida alma que el abogado guardaba.

\- O a la mía...

Phantasos se rindió sin proponérselo, y cuando Shura se lanzó de lleno a apresar sus labios, se retiró.

Su huida fue tan rápida como el intercambio sexual que había llevado a cabo. Y las tímidas lágrimas que acudieron a sus dorados ojos una vez la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, tan sinceras como lo fueron sus últimas palabras.

Y ahora Shura se hallaba solo en un refugio ideado para dos donde sólo él había habitado. Años hacía que habían alzado ese nido junto con su prometida de adolescencia. Los mismos años que hacía que él había aguardado la llegada de su futura esposa frente a un altar que únicamente unió un traicionero abandono con la intensa promesa de no enamorarse nunca más.

El apuesto y serio abogado había necesitado tiempo para volver a dejarse seducir por el buen sabor del sexo. Y lo había conseguido, con más o menos éxito, hundiéndose en algunas relaciones cortas y esporádicas que siempre cortaba cuando el amor amenazaba con asomar la cabeza en sus entrañas.

El café se enfriaba frente a su perdida mirada. El periódico que tanto le gustaba leer los sábados cobijado por su privada calma reposaba abierto en una página al azar que no iba a ser analizada, y sus rasgados ojos únicamente se fijaban en una pequeña pantalla. Esperando un mensaje...una llamada...

Una esperanza.

Y Shura no podía obviar el hecho de sentirse terriblemente mal al respecto. En contra de su pasado juramento, Phantasos no sólo le gustaba...

...por su desgracia, la chica empezaba a despertarle algo que él mismo se había prometido esquivar.

###

En la otra punta de la ciudad, entre las solitarias paredes de un coqueto apartamento, Phantasos se hallaba de pie en la cocina preparándose un desayuno que seguramente no iba a degustar. Su fino rostro lucía desnudo de maquillaje, y aun así su natural belleza se realzaba más. Sobre la mesada descansaba el teléfono móvil, y sus ambarinos ojos no cesaban de espiar la oscura pantalla, deseando muy a su pesar verla iluminarse...mostrándole un mensaje...o una tonta llamada quizás...

Pero nada de éso llegaba.

Las tostadas finalmente saltaron, y ella las sacó con rapidez, quemándose unos dedos que tanteó infantilmente con su lengua para aliviarles la repentina quemazón. Del frigorífico extrajo la mermelada, y cuando se disponía a llevarse el plato con el pan caliente a la mesa, el sonido del móvil la sobresaltó, propiciando que se olvidara del desayuno y corriera a atender el mensaje...o la tonta llamada...o cualquier señal que respondiera a un nombre que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza.

\- ¡¿No puedes dejarme en paz?! - Exclamó rebosante de rabia al descubrir el verdadero nombre de su interlocutor.

_"¿Conseguiste llegar hasta su casa? ¿Descubriste algo con lo que atarle?"_

Phantasos no respondió enseguida, dándose tiempo para digerir demasiadas sensaciones extrañas y contradictorias asentadas en su estómago, pero la voz al otro lado no desprendía paciencia, insistiéndole en saber los progresos de la noche.

\- ¡No, no y no! ¡No pude!

_"Dijiste que sabías como tratar a los hombres, pequeña..."_

\- ¡Deja de llamarme pequeña! ¡Y sí, por supuesto que sé como tratar a los hombres! Pero Shura será más difícil de lo pensado en un primer momento...

_"¿Shura? ¿Ya hablas del asistente del fiscal con tanta familiaridad?"_

\- ¡Me he acostado con él! ¡Es normal hablar con familiaridad de alguien que ya conoce el sabor de mis labios, ¿no te parece?! Además...¡¿Te crees que es tan fácil todo ésto?!

_"Acostarte con él es un paso...no lo olvides..."_

_-_ No...no puedo...lo dejo. El asistente del fiscal es demasiado impenetrable...y noble con su trabajo.

_"¡Eres psicóloga! ¡Manipúlale! ¡Hurga dentro de su respetabilidad y haz con él lo que tienes que hacer! ¡El fiscal Saga se desvió del camino sin previo aviso en contra de lo que su instinto natural marcaba en él!. ¡Perdimos un activo que ni siquiera sabía que lo era, y ahora debemos recuperar el control de la Fiscalía una vez perdida también la ineptitud de la Policía!"._

Phantasos se mordió los labios con ganas de llorar, pero la voz que emergía del móvil no dejaba de martillearle la cabeza.

_"¡O el ayudante del fiscal...o Camus! ¡Tú eliges!"_

\- Camus está casado, y yo no voy a romper nada. Ésto tenlo por seguro...y Shura...¡Shura me da asco!

Phantasos sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse a través de sus pálidas y limpias mejillas. No era la primera vez que mentía. En realidad estaba demasiado acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero masticar esas cuatro últimas palabras para su más íntima protección, le dolió.

_"Ésto a mí no me incumbe...Si quieres, tómate tu tiempo...Tienes razón con el abogado. Sé que es hermético, pero tú podrás hacer con él lo que te propongas. Estamos en contacto, mi pequeña..."_

La comunicación se cortó antes que Phantasos pudiera volver a recriminar un respeto que ni ella misma se profesaba, y después de lanzar el teléfono contra la mesada sus manos acudieron a secar las lágrimas que tanto le hacían sentir débil e insignificante.

\- ¿Y si lo que sucede es justamente lo que no puedo proponerme, qué? ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡¿A ti?! - Exclamó Phantasos, acuchillando el móvil con la mirada y degustando el sabor de la soledad y el menosprecio durante tiempo vertido sobre su alma y cuerpo.

El desayuno que se había preparado sin ganas finalmente cayó en un completo olvido, y la psicóloga se derrumbó en una de las sillas de la cocina, luchando para sobreponerse a sí misma y mentalizarse de las escabrosas pautas del juego a seguir. Por unos días no vería a Shura. Dejaría que las cosas se enfriaran en su corazón, y cuando estuviera en plena disposición de volver a ser dueña de la indiferencia y frialdad, entonces le llamaría para un nuevo intercambio sexual que le acercara a su objetivo un poquito más.

Phantasos permaneció un tiempo indefinido sumida en su propio mundo interior, hasta que la melodía del móvil la arrancó de nuevo de su autoanálisis del corazón. El aparato sonaba y sonaba, pero ella no tenía ganas de volver a escuchar esa fastidiosa voz. Con impaciencia dejó que se cansara, y cuando al fin la música calló, el señal de la llegada de un mensaje consiguió que se hiciera con él y leyera lo escrito en la pantalla.

_"Phansy...perdóname mi actitud de anoche, pe_ _ro la_ _verdad es que no he podido dormir...pensando en ti."_

El estómago se le contrajo, y el corazón se le aceleró de tal manera que nada pudo hacer para evitar responder el mensaje impulsivamente, y hacerlo con una llamada.

\- Shura...siento no haberte atendido, no he alcanzado a ello...- Dijo, atragantándose con los nervios que gobernaban a su propia voz.

_"Hola Phansy...he estado pensando mucho y al final he llegado a una conclusión..."_

Shura no estaba mucho menos nervioso que la bella psicóloga, y se notaba, detalle que dibujó una tonta sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha.

\- A veces pensar demasiado no es bueno, Shura...- Respondió, acicalándose el cabello de manera inconsciente, como si el abogado la pudiera ver.

_"Por éso mismo...¿te apetece cenar conmigo hoy...en mi casa?"_

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no?

A Phantasos le faltó tiempo para anotar la dirección que Shura le dio. De la hora no se iba a olvidar ni que quisiera, y cuando la comunicación se cortó, las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos, los cuáles fueron protegidos con claros gestos de desesperación.

###

En el piso de Shura, una sonrisa para nada habitual comenzó a iluminar sus tristes paredes, y un par de bolsas de basura hallaron destino en las manos del serio ayudante del fiscal. Dentro de sus barrigas pronto comenzaron a caer una colección de objetos decorativos que él nunca eligió, y que en ese momento no comprendía porque durante tanto tiempo estúpidamente los había conservado.

Su razón hacía años que había cerrado a cal y canto una puerta que no pensaba abrir nunca más.

Pero Phantasos había hallado entreabierta una ventana que el corazón del español nunca pudo cerrar.


	4. ONG Mu

_Sábado por la tarde_

Rhadamanthys se encontraba directamente aporreando la puerta del asfixiante estudio de Valentine. Al timbre no respondía nadie y el móvil del camarero aparecía como apagado o fuera de cobertura. Esa situación poco a poco fue desesperando al inglés, que ya sin esperanza volvió a repetir una enésima llamada. La situación de Valentine no le agradaba en absoluto, y aunque tuviera más que asumido que a su camarero y ex-amante a veces pareciera que le faltaran algunas luces, no podía evitar preocuparse por su bienestar. En el fondo el muchacho no era mala persona, tan sólo alguien un poco perdido y sin rumbo. Esta vez el móvil marcaba, hecho que logró hacer respirar al Wyvern con menos angustia, y finalmente escuchar la voz de Valentine al otro lado le tranquilizó un poco más.

\- ¡Valen! ¿Dónde estás? Yo estoy frente a las puertas de tu casa...llevo rato tratando de dar contigo...

_"Rada...estoy bien...Ahora estoy con Mu. Ayer me sentía mal y Mu me está ayudando con los dolores y demás..."_

Valentine trató de parecer seguro, y casi pudo jurar que engañó a Rhadamanthys contándole tan sólo media verdad.

\- Creí que te había pasado algo...

_"No, no...tranquilo, estoy bien, pero como aún me cuesta mucho moverme, por unos dias me quedaré en casa de Mu."_

\- Bueno, me quedo más tranquilo, Valen. Y discúlpame si ayer por la noche no te atendí, pero es que tuve trabajo, ya sabes cómo son los viernes...

Rhadamanthys también mintió, evitando a toda costa nombrar a Kanon en la conversación.

_"Sí, sé como se trabaja los viernes. No pasa nada, y no sufras...que estoy bien."_

\- Perfecto..pues saluda a Mu de mi parte, que aunque no nos conozcamos en persona últimamente oigo mucho hablar de él.

_"Descuida, lo haré."_

Rhadamanthys abandonó el mugriento edificio dónde moraba Valentine con el corazón más sosegado, y como todavía corrían las primeras horas de la tarde decidió acudir a ver a Saga, el cuál ya debía estar en casa acompañado de Shaka y Kanon. Hacía días de su última visita al hospital, y aunque Kanon no le reprochara nada al respecto, el Wyvern sentía que debía acercarse allí, dado que conocía a Saga desde años atrás, y no era otro que el hermano de quién ahora noche tras noche dormía a su lado.

###

_Apartamento de Mu_

Mu sentía que su modesto apartamento últimamente se había convertido en la sede local de la solidaridad entre colegas, pero su carácter afable y amable no podía despreciar ofrecer ayuda a quién lo necesitara, ya fuera Shaka o su herido practicante quién tocara a las puertas de su buena voluntad. La llamada de Valentine a altas horas de la madrugada le había sobresaltado, pero el exótico forense no dudó ni un segundo en acudir a rescatar al magullado muchacho de los supuestos e insufribles dolores que hacía dos días no le dejaban dormir.

Nada le dijo Valentine acerca de las llamadas con pesada respiración anónima ni del papel hallado bajo la puerta, el cuál fue a la basura sin ser leído. Escudó su clamor de ayuda tras los dolores que realmente seguía sufriendo, y se aferró como a clavo ardiendo a la propuesta de Mu de trasladarse a su casa para poder superar los siguientes días con algo más de confort.

El amable colega del temido Shaka le volvió a inyectar calmantes, cambiándole el vendaje que se había aflojado después de retirarlo por completo y ayudar a Valentine a llevar a cabo una necesaria ducha.

\- Sé que no me he portado bien con vosotros, y ahora no sé ni cómo miraros a la cara...y a Shaka aún menos...- Confesó Valentine, ahogado en arrepentimiento, miedo y vergüenza, una vez se hallaba vestido de nuevo y tratando de engullir el primer plato de comida caliente en días.

\- Mira Valen...yo no apruebo lo que has hecho, pero estoy seguro que tus razones tendrás.- Mu le habló con calma pero también con seriedad, fijándose en el leve asentimiento que Valentine le ofreció con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarle.- Y sí, Shaka está nervioso, y con razón. Una peligrosa herramienta anda suelta por ahí, además de tener impresas tus huellas y las de él. Tiene motivos para no sentirse seguro.

\- Ésto lo entiendo...pero Shaka siempre es tan desagradable conmigo...- Siguió desembuchando Valentine, que por fin se sentía arropado por alguien.

\- A nadie le gusta que le digan que no hace las cosas bien, pero tú no te das cuenta que estás aprendiendo al lado del mejor médico forense de la ciudad, Valen...y él sabe que tu aprendizaje está en sus manos. Y si es duro contigo es porque quiere hacer de ti un buen profesional.

\- Tú también eres bueno, Mu...

\- No tanto como él. Y por éso me encanta trabajar a su lado.- Prosiguió Mu, mostrando una sonrisa que reconfortaba a Valentine sin medida.- Cada día aprendo algo nuevo con Shaka.

\- Pero es arrogante y arisco. Se lo cree demasiado.

\- Es entregado y perfeccionista. Y si le conocieras más, verías que es una excelente persona con un corazón enorme.

\- ¡Pero es que no se deja conocer!- Exclamó Valentine, que por mucho que lo intentara no llegaba a encontrar nada que le acercara a Shaka.

\- Bueno...en éso tienes razón. Conocerle requiere mucho tiempo.- Admitió Mu, recordando los tiempos cuando se conocieron en la Facultad de Medicina.- Lo que a mí me acercó a él es el hecho de compartir cierta cultura. Aunque no lo parezca, Shaka nació en la Índia, y mi família proviene de un pueblo asentado en el Tibet. Quieras que no...compartir orígenes más o menos cercanos une a las personas.

\- ¿Por qué elegísteis Medicina, tanto tú como él? - Preguntó Valentine, que sentía cómo los dolores iban cesando poco a poco y la sopa hecha por Mu le calentaba hasta el alma.

Mu, que estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa junto a Valentine esbozó una tierna sonrisa ante la ejecución de una pregunta que le sorprendió por su demora. Nunca antes el joven practicante se había interesado en ellos, y éso que ya llevaban meses trabajando juntos.

\- Yo lo hice porqué en mi pueblo provenía de una família dedicada desde generaciones a la medicina natural, aunque una vez en el círculo comencé a temer el hecho de no ser capaz de salvar a muchas personas ni siquiera con el uso médico avanzado.- Valentine le escuchaba con atención, y Mu no se avergonzaba de dejar salir sus miedos.- Si eres forense como nosotros, no puedes dañar a nadie, simplemente porqué la vida ya se fue antes.

\- ¿Y Shaka?

\- Shaka pasó por un proceso distinto supongo...Nunca ha hablado mucho de sus motivaciones, pero sé que su padre era ciego de nacimiento, y esta realidad le dolía...

\- ¿ _Era_ , dices?

\- Sí...su padre falleció mientras estábamos en plena carrera, y fue entonces cuando Shaka también se decantó por la medicina forense, pero realmente ignoro su motivación principal...éso deberías preguntárselo a él.

 

Mu detuvo su explicación, y Valentine se dedicó a apurar la sopa mientras se mantenía en un reflexivo silencio.

\- Sabes que nunca te corresponderá, ¿verdad? - Soltó Valentine de sopetón, dejando perplejo y ruborizado a Mu.

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto?

\- Pues porqué sé cómo le miras...y admiras. Y sé que él nunca te ha visto como a ti te gustaría...

Valentine se quedó mirando a Mu fijamente, que perdiendo la mirada entre sus sentimientos suspiró con tristeza.- Lo asumo y lo acepto...- Confesó Mu, viéndose descubierto en su más bien guardado secreto.- Pero no puedo elegir lo que siento, y Shaka ya lo sabe...

Valentine se sorprendió ante la naturalidad con la que Mu le admitió que no erraba en sus palabras, y en la estoicidad mostrada a la hora de aceptar las cosas tal y como se le presentaban.

\- Shaka es como Rada...- Dijo bajando la vista, derrochando infinita tristeza.- Son cercanos a nosotros, pero no nos  _ven_...

\- ¡Somos jóvenes, Valen! ¡Quizás algún día el amor llame a nuestras puertas! Y quizás ese día el nuevo rostro que luzca nos enganche. No pierdas nunca la esperanza de enamorarte de nuevo.

\- ¿Y mientras ésto no pase, qué?

\- Pues aprende a apreciar la compañía que te pueda ofrecer, por mucho que no sea la que tú desearías que fuera. Es mejor éso que nada.

Valentine permaneció con el rostro gacho unos largos segundos más, removiendo los restos de sopa ya fría con la cuchara, y entonces fue Mu el que sintió la necesidad de hacer hablar al joven y perdido practicante.

\- ¿Y tú Valen? ¿Por qué te has metido en tantos líos? Y no lo pregunto con ánimos de reproche...- Le advirtió Mu, ante el repentino repliegue que sufrió el cuerpo de Valentine frente a la nueva pregunta.- Como te he dicho antes, tus razones tendrás ¿no?

El muchacho asintió en silencio, pero aún sin atreverse a hablar.- Sí...claro...

\- ¿Y cuáles son?

\- ¡Yo no soy ningún drogadicto ni ningún delincuente! - Le espetó, defendiéndose antes de tiempo.

\- Lo sé, Valen...pero por algo has hecho lo que has hecho...

El chico volvió a bajar la mirada, odiándose por sentirse a punto de llorar otra vez, pero necesitando imperiosamente compartir con alguien lo que pesaba en su corazón y lo había llevado a actuar como lo había hecho, equivocándose en todas y cada una de las decisiones tomadas. Rhadamanthys no estaba para escucharle, y ahora Mu se presentaba como el salvavidas a tanto lastre acumulado.

\- Lo hice por mis padres...

Los llorosos ojos de Valentine buscaron la cálida mirada de Mu, y cuando la hallaron dispuesta a escucharle, no pudo contenerse más.

El muchacho le contó que había nacido en el seno de una familia humilde, y cuando sus padres ya no esperaban la llegada de ningún hijo. La madura edad de sus padres al nacer él propició el hecho que en el momento de empezar a saborear su juventud, su padre ya fuera un hombre jubilado y su madre una mujer empezando a sufrir un Alzheimer galopante. Una mujer que demasiado pronto comenzó a olvidar los nombres, y más rápido aún los rostros de los dos únicos hombres de su vida. Su internación en una residencia especializada fue la mala salvación para su padre, incapaz de lidiar con una persona que ya no le conocía y que empezaba a resultar ser un peligro para ella misma. La dolorosa decisión llegó el día en que dejó el gas de la cocina abierto y tanto su padre como ella casi mueren por asfixia durante la noche. En ese entonces Valentine ya había comenzado con los estudios de Medicina, trasladándose a vivir al centro de la ciudad, y su padre se vio obligado a separarse de su esposa por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban de vida compartida. Su madre cada día necesitaba más atenciones que ellos dos no le podían ofrecer, y el coste de las mismas obligó a su jubilado padre a buscarse trabajos en negro y esporádicos, tal y como pintura de viviendas o pequeños arreglos de electricidad, mientras él debía trabajar de noche para pagarse su propia subsistencia y ayudar a afrontar los pagos de la residencia donde cuidaban de su madre. Aún así, las bajas pensiones que recibían sus progenitores, los mal pagados extras que se buscaba su padre y el sueldo que él sacaba de su trabajo en "The Wyvern's Cave", no eran suficientes para superar los meses sin engrosar deudas.

Ante el temor inminente que el piso de sus padres fuera embargado por el banco, Valentine empezó a tantear otras opciones, hallando en la venta de la Fenciclidina una mina de ingresos temporal. A ésto se añadió el resultado de su rabieta contra Shaka y el desenlace de la misma vendiendo el maldito bisturí por una suma que permitió retrasar el embargo de su casa de infancia un par de meses más.

Valentine lo sacó todo sin apenas respirar, dejando que las lágrimas que últimamente no le abandonaban volvieran a entristecer más su mirada y su alma.

Mu le había escuchado sin interrumpirle en ningún momento, contagiándose del dolor que sufría ese joven, perdido y atrapado muchacho.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta que soy un estúpido fracasado que no sabe ni dónde se ha metido, a punto de afrontar un juicio rápido y sin abogado a quién acudir...

Las amenazas que seguía recibiendo fue un detalle que obvió a Mu, el cuál ya se sentía más que sobrepasado por la cruda explicación que iluminaba las locuras perpetradas por el chaval.

\- Tienes derecho a un abogado de oficio...

\- Lo sé...¡pero el que me ofrecen es Kanon!

\- ¿Y? ¿Dónde está el problema?

\- El problema es que por cuestiones personales...tampoco nos caemos bien. Por éso lo he rechazado y no le han dado aviso todavía...

\- Deberías hablar con él. Contarle todo lo que me has confiado a mí, y verás como te ayuda...

\- ¡¿Pero y si no quiere?! Tiene razones para odiarme también...

Valentine no pudo más. Por mucho que todavía le doliera el pecho el llanto contenido logró traspasarlo, y los brazos de Mu rodeándole cuerpo y alma fue lo más cálido que el muchacho había sentido en tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no compartiste todo ésto antes? - Susurró Mu sobre su convulsionado hombro.- Te habríamos podido ayudar...

\- Pues por qué soy un idiota...- Sollozó Valentine contra el hombro acogedor de Mu.- Creí poder con todo yo solo...

\- Tranquilo...no sufras más...que solo no lo estás...

###

_Piso de Saga y Shaka_

Cuando Kanon llegó esperó encontrarse a Saga descansando en el amplio sofá, pero tampoco se sorprendió enteramente al ver que en el salón la televisión funcionaba sólo para las almas. Unos espantosos ruidos salían de la gran habitación que el fiscal se empeñaba en llamar "trastero", y el rostro de resignación que lucía Shaka acabó de contarlo todo sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Saga? ¿No debería descansar todavía? - Preguntó Kanon al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero negro y la colgaba del respaldo de una de las sillas del salón.

\- Sí, pero apenas me ha dejado tiempo para preparar el almuerzo cuando hemos llegado.- Respondió Shaka encogiéndose de hombros, dando el caso del descanso de Saga por inútil.- Ha comido como si fuera a acabarse el mundo y seguidamente se ha metido allí. Está obsesionado con los papeles de vuestro padre...

\- ¡Joder con Saga y su adicción a estar ocupado! - Se quejó Kanon, sobresaltándose sin querer junto a Shaka al escuchar un tremendo ruido de cajas cayendo al suelo.- ¡A ver si le va a dar un chungo otra vez!

\- Díselo tú, quizás te haga más caso que a mí...- Le invitó Shaka, retirándose hacia el sofá donde él sí que se dejó caer, no deseando entrometerse en algo que sólo concernía a los gemelos.

Kanon se dirigió hacia la gran habitación según él, pequeño trastero según Saga, quedándose plantado en el umbral con ambas manos apoyadas sobre su cadera y una expresión de "¡vaya corral has montado!" inscrita en su rostro.

\- ¡Saga! ¡¿Quieres viajar rápido a otro mundo o qué?! - Le reprendió Kanon, descubriéndole arrodillado en pleno epicentro del monumental desorden.

\- ¡Kanon, por fin llegas! - Exclamó Saga respirando trabajosamente mientras se ponía en pie todavía con algo de lentitud, mostrándose vestido deportivamente, con los cabellos alborotados y llenos de polvo y acompañado de sus fieles y finas gafas, único detalle que en ese momento le diferenciaba de su gemelo.- Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Ves ese baúl? - Kanon asintió adentrándose en la habitación, siguiendo con su mirada la dirección que señalaba el dedo de Saga.- Ahí están todos los papeles de papá...Arrástralo hasta el salón, por favor...

Kanon obedeció y sin rechistar, pero el baúl era en extremo pesado, y el menor de los dos apenas pudo moverlo unos centímetros ante la impaciente mirada de Saga, quién no estaba en condiciones de ayudarle derrochando fuerza.- ¡Joder Saga! ¡Ésto pesa más que un muerto! ¡¿Seguro que aquí están sólo los papeles de papá, o tienes a papá guardado también con ellos?!

\- ¡Kanon, pero qué desagradable que llegas a ser! - Se ofendió Saga.

\- Sí, sí...lo que tú digas...- Las manos de Kanon se agarraron a la anilla del costado estrecho e intentó tirar de nuevo, viéndose obligado a reclamar colaboración. - ¡Shaka! ¡Ven! ¡Ayúdame a sacar ésto!

En el sofá Shaka suspiró resignación antes de alzarse y acudir a satisfacer el reclamo.

Por la llegada a casa de un convaleciente le pertenecían unos días libres del trabajo. Pero ahora veía que el trabajo simplemente le cambiaba de lugar.


	5. Después de la tormenta

Ni con la ayuda de Shaka el baúl pudo ser movido más que un par de palmos, y todo ante la cada vez más impaciente y engorrosa inspección de Saga, el cuál se olvidó de su necesario reposo y se rindió a sus ansias de ayudar.

\- ¡Quieto! - Exclamaron Kanon y Shaka a la vez, acuchillando la desquiciada voluntad de Saga para unirse a ellos.

\- Saga, por favor...vete al salón y déjanos hacer a nosotros...- Rogó Shaka disfrazando su orden de una supuesta calma que no cuajó.

\- Shaka a veces tiene razón, - añadió Kanon, consiguiendo que el ceño del rubio forense se frunciera sobre una mirada de desaprobación ante el "a veces" pronunciado por el gemelo menor - así que ya estás desapareciendo...- Saga se apartó un poco, pero no dejó de mirarles evidenciando sus dudas ante la consecución de sacar ese tremendo lastre de ahí.- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Largo de aquí, Saga!

Kanon se olvidó del baúl, y acercándose a Saga le agarró de la manga de la sudadera que vestía y le invitó de malas maneras a irse del trastero. Saga soltó una sarta de quejas imprescindibles para dejar claro quien mandaba en realidad, por mucho que no le dejaran, y cuando apenas tomó asiento en el sofá el interfono de su piso sonó, obligándole a alzarse de nuevo para acudir al llamado.

Mientras, dentro de la pequeña/gran habitación llamada a guardar trastos Shaka había agarrado una sabana vieja y la extendió en el suelo, esperando que su idea ayudara a llevar a cabo el maldito cometido.

\- Intentemos alzarlo entre los dos de un extremo y deslicemos ésto por la base...quizás así nos sera más fácil arrastrarlo.

\- Joder...¿de verdad es necesario hacer ésto ahora? - Se quejó Kanon, que aun así allí seguía.

\- Si quieres que Saga deje de incordiar ya deberías saber mejor que nadie que sí.- Respondió Shaka, agarrando la misma anilla que Kanon también debía afianzar.

\- Sí...la verdad es que no sé porqué lo pregunto...

Shaka y Kanon tiraron hacia arriba de la misma anilla, y cuando el baúl se alzó un poco el pie de Shaka arrastró la sábana tendida hacia adentro.- Perfecto...ahora hagamos lo mismo con el otro lado...

Ambos ya sudaban mares cuando la fastidiosa presencia de Saga acudió de nuevo frente a ellos.

\- Os traigo refuerzos...a ver si entre tres podéis...- Les informó el fiscal con malicioso sarcasmo, dejando paso a un Rhadamanthys que apenas pudo haberse interesado por su estado de salud, viéndose arrastrado hacia el cuarto sin siquiera ser tanteada su predisposición.

\- ¡Rada! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! - Exclamó Kanon, haciéndole lugar a su lado.- Ven..tú y yo tiremos de la sábana mientras Shaka empuja, ¿vale?

\- Vale...¿pero por qué es todo ésto? - Dijo el Wyvern sin saber muy bien por qué estaba obedeciendo sin rechistar.

\- Tú calla y tira...¡A la de tres!

Rhadamanthys y Kanon plantaron sus pies al suelo firmemente antes de empezar a tirar de la sábana sobre la cuál habían conseguido posar el baúl al tiempo que Shaka empujaba con todas sus fuerzas desde el otro extremo. Al fin el muerto empezó a moverse, y el Wyvern y Kanon comenzaron a andar de espaldas, chocando con la impaciente y omnipresente figura de Saga alterando los ánimos de los tres súbditos por igual.

Shaka seguía empujando, resbalando de vez en cuando debido a la fuerza que pasaba de sus pies a los brazos completamente extendidos contra semejante armatoste, hallando al fin un ritmo de pasos que colocó de sopetón el baúl en medio del salón, propiciando que Kanon cayera de culo en el mismo centro de la lujosa estancia, que Rhadamanthys topara de espaldas contra una silla que chocó contra la mesa, desplazándola medio palmo y haciendo caer un jarrón hindú que las atentas manos de Saga milagrosamente salvaron, y que el mismo Shaka cayera de rodillas y quedara postrado como si estuviera rezando a un dios ajeno a sus creencias.

\- ¡Por fin, chicos! - Soltó Saga, dejando nuevamente el jarrón en su lugar, pasando olímpicamente de los tres mientras se apresuraba a abrir los cerrojos guardianes de años y años de pleitos, casos y juicios.

Rhadamanthys tendió una mano para ayudar a Kanon a alzarse del suelo, y cuando ambos se dispusieron a interesarse por la desaparecido figura de Shaka tras la presencia del baúl, el joven rubio ya se había puesto en pie, mirándose a Saga con fruncida resignación mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces, rezaba por paciencia y se alejaba del centro de dicho huracán llamado Saga.

\- Vaya Saga, parece que estás recuperándote perfectamente...- Dijo Rhadamanthys mirándose a Saga y cómo montones de carpetas empezaban a hallar destino sobre la mesa.

\- Sí...ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía de llegar a casa.- Los ojos de Saga se posaron sonrientes sobre el todavía en shock Rhadamanthys, y rápidamente continuó a lo suyo.

Kanon no podía dejar de observarle y de ponerse cada vez más nervioso con cada nuevo tomo que aterrizaba sobre la mesa, y cuando estuvo a punto de detenerle por la fuerza, alguien se le adelantó.

\- ¡Ya basta, Saga! - Se desesperó Shaka, agarrándole de ambas muñecas una vez el fiscal estaba a punto de sacar otro dossier.- Basta...por favor...

\- Pero Shaka...

\- ¡Ni Shaka ni nada! ¡Se acabó por hoy! Ya tienes el maldito baúl abierto, y hasta mañana no te acercarás a él. Hazme caso, por favor...si estás en casa es porqué me comprometí con el equipo médico del hospital a tenerte vigilado en calidad de médico también.

\- Pero los papeles...

\- ¡No se van a ir corriendo, Saga! - A Shaka se le había agotado el casi infinito depósito de paciencia que poseía, y estaba llegando a un punto peligroso. Un punto que sólo Saga le conocía y que tanto a Kanon como a Rhadamanthys empezaba a aterrarles.- ¡Pero te aseguro que si no te apartas de ellos hasta mañana, volarán por el balcón! ¡Y éso tampoco lo harán solos...porqué te los tiraré yo mismo!

\- No serás capaz...- Le tentó Saga estúpidamente.

\- ¡¿Que no?! ¡Pues lo averiguamos ahora!

Shaka agarró lo que le pudo con una mano y sin más dilación andó hacia el balcón con todas las intenciones de ejecutar su amenaza. Saga se apresuró tras él, y Kanon y Rhadamanthys simplemente se convirtieron en estupefactos testigos de una escena digna de una película de serie ya no B o C...sino directamente Z.

\- ¡Vale, vale, Shaka! Está bien...hasta mañana no me los miraré...- Rogó Saga, tomándose el turno de agarrarle de la muñeca para recuperar con prisas lo que peligraba de desaparecer ocho pisos abajo.- Te lo prometo...

\- ¡Es que Shaka vuelve a tener razón! - Intervino Kanon, prestando su particular ayuda para poner a Saga en vereda.- Si no te calmas...si no te sosiegas un poco...no serán sólo los papeles los que volarán balcón abajo. ¡Tú irás tras ellos y yo me encargaré que así sea!

\- De acuerdo...tenéis razón...- Admitió Saga al fin, avanzando con la cabeza gacha hasta el sofá, sentándose en él mostrando todavía claros signos que su recuperación estaba en marcha pero no completa.

Finalmente pareció que entre los tres pudieron poner bajo control el  _mono_ de sentirse útil que estaba sufriendo Saga y cuando Rhadamanthys se despidió para acudir directamente a preparar la apertura del pub, Kanon se fue con él, dispuesto a seguir supliendo la baja de Valentine.

Saga se retiró a la habitación para echarse un rato esperando la hora de la cena.

Shaka le siguió solamente para alimentar los peces del gran acuario que les hacía a la vez de cabecera, sintiéndose intensamente escrutado por la mirada de Saga.

\- Están todos...- Anunció Shaka estúpidamente mientras se dejaba hipnotizar por sus suaves movimientos al bucear.

\- ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Que los habría dejado morir de hambre en tu ausencia? - Le rebatió Saga, con un tímido tono amargo en su voz.

\- No...pero ellos nunca te han gustado mucho...fui yo quién los puso aquí...- La mirada de Shaka seguía dibujando los senderos de aquellos pequeños seres vestidos de cien colores distintos.

No se atrevía a mirar a Saga directamente. Lo había hecho en el hospital, sí...y también una vez ya llegaron a casa, pero no aún en la cruda intimidad de su rincón más suyo, dónde cada palabra o cada cruce de miradas desnudaba su realidad más dolorosa.

El fiscal se incorporó lo suficiente para poder tomarle de la muñeca y tirar de él hasta conseguir que también se tumbara sobre la cama, cosa que consiguió pese a las reticencias de rigor mostradas por Shaka.

\- Ven...quédate un rato aquí conmigo.

\- No puedo, hay cosas que hacer, y lo quiero tener acabado antes de preparar la cena...- Shaka se debatía entre la necesidad de recuperar entre ambos una cercanía demasiado machacada, y la urgencia de salir corriendo ante el no saber exactamente cómo actuar ahora que ya no había ningún tipo de filtro que les tamizara su situación.

\- Lo que tú tengas que hacer también puede esperar junto a los misterios de mi padre.- Decretó Saga, sonriéndole amablemente pero sonando firme en sus palabras.

Shaka se recostó panza arriba suspirando tímidamente, ladeando su rostro lo justo para descubrir la faz de Saga apoyada contra el brazo que se clavaba en ángulo sobre el colchón.

\- Es que todo ésto ahora me resulta un poco...extraño.- Confesó Shaka con la voz apenas audible.- Que Kanon vuelva a pasarse por casa...que tú no te enfades con él...yo estar aquí, tumbado a tu lado como si nada hubiera pasado...Es como haber dado una vuelta entera y haber regresado al punto de partida...

\- Y hemos regresado al punto de partida, pero durante el viaje hemos superado tremendas situaciones que me han hecho reflexionar...y mucho.- Shaka le miraba sin decir nada, estremeciéndose en el momento que Saga decidía apartarle algunas hebras que codificaban su mirada.- Pasemos página, Shaka...y comencemos de cero.

\- Lo intento, Saga. Te juro que lo intento...

La misma mano que acarició su rostro le instó a callar posándose un segundo sobre sus labios.- ¿Sabes en que he pensado mucho? - Shaka negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos se deslizaban rápidamente de un polo al otro de la calmada mirada de Saga.- He pensado en el día que todo comenzó entre nosotros...en la cena que compartimos, y en la primera noche que ambos nos quemamos sin remedio.

\- Qué vergüenza, Saga...- Dijo Shaka cubriéndose la ruborizada mirada con una mano.- Me sentía como un estúpido fuera de lugar...temía que mi timidez te alejara, a ti, el gran fiscal envuelto en reconocimiento y reputación_

\- Shhh. No digas más tonterías. Tu retraimiento me azoraba a querer descubrir mas allá de su barrera, y creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que se te fue muy rápido la timidez que dices...

\- Basta, Saga, por favor...- Rogó Shaka deslizando su mirada hacia el techo, sonriéndose con esa misma odiada timidez.

\- Aposté fuerte, es verdad. Arriesgué...pero no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada. Ahora dime...¿Te arrepientes tú de haber subido a la habitación?

Shaka se removió hasta quedar tumbado de lado frente a Saga, que seguía observándole con dedicación.- No. No me arrepiento. En absoluto...

Saga no le dejó tiempo para decir nada más. Sobraban las palabras que pudieran enturbiar un momento de sincera aproximación, y simplemente se rindió a los impulsos que hacía días le clamaban por compartir un beso. A Shaka no le costó mucho ceder a la misma necesidad, pero cuando el contacto se profundizó demasiado, el joven forense se apartó mínimamente, dejando a Saga con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada acuosa.

\- No creo que sea conveniente ir más allá...primero debes recuperarte del todo, Saga. La operación es todavía muy reciente.- Se justificó, rozando por encima de la ropa la zona del pecho de Saga dónde la extensa cicatriz se iba bordando día a día.

\- Tu colega el cardiólogo me ha dicho que puedo y debo seguir teniendo una vida sexual completamente normal.

\- Lo sé, pero de momento es mejor evitar acelerones bruscos de la pulsación...al menos hasta que no te hagan la próxima ecografia. Espera unos pocos días...

Shaka habló dejando translucir su fastidiosa razón pero Saga no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchándole. Ya había claudicado con el tema de los papeles, y ahora no pensaba dejarle escapar.- Sé que mi corazón es mejor que no se acelere en exceso por el momento, pero al tuyo no le ocurre nada...- Los labios de Saga se volvieron a cerrar sobre los de Shaka al tiempo que la mano del fiscal se colaba bajo la camisa de su joven amante, haciendo cosquillas alrededor de su ombligo y jugando con la fina linea de vello dorado que descendia de él.

\- Saga, espera...yo...

Shaka ronroneó sobre una boca que apenas le dejaba hablar, sintiendo como la traviesa mano de Saga ya se había hecho camino dentro de sus pantalones.

\- Calla y déjate hacer...

El fiscal había proferido una orden. Su mano ya trabajaba para salir vencedor de su más urgente litigio.

Y la voz de Shaka por fin se había acallado por completo. Una juguetona lengua iba a mantener su mudez durante todo el proceso.


	6. Fiebres del sábado noche

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

Rhadamanthys había ordenado a Kanon que revisara las neveras, rellenándolas de lo que hiciera falta debido a que la noche anterior fue el mismo gemelo el que impidió que el Wyvern llevara a cabo esas tareas que tenía como sagradas antes de cerrar.

Aún quedaba tiempo para que el pub se abriera al público, y mientras Kanon sacaba montones de botellas de refrescos variados para dipositar al fondo los que llegaban para ser enfriados, el inglés programaba en el ordenador la música que iba a amenizar esa noche. Kanon no se pudo resistir a la curiosidad que le demandaba saber qué debería sufrir durante las horas de su nuevo y temporal trabajo, y sin dudarlo se posó amenazante tras las espaldas de Rhadamanthys, ojeando por encima de su hombro la inacabable lista de canciones.

\- ¡Joder Rada! ¡¿Todo inglés hoy?! - Los ojos de Kanon no leían otra cosa que nombres como The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Adele, Coldplay, Queen, Amy Winehouse, Robbie Williams, Pink Floyd, Elton John, Muse, Blur, The Police, Oasis, The Verve...y muchos más que sus ojos ya no alcanzaron a leer.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Alguna queja? Hoy me apetece hacer una "Brit Night".

\- De vez en cuando podrías poner algo de algún grupo griego, digo yo.

\- A ver. Dime algunos que sean dignos de ser escuchados aquí...- Dispuso el Wyvern, sabiéndose ganador de antemano en la propuesta hecha.

Kanon se quedó pensativo unos largos segundos, tratando de dar con algún nombre que Rhadamanthys no le pudiera rechazar, decantándose al fin por un par de grupos que a él realmente le gustaban.- No sé...Endeléjia, por ejemplo...o Koza Mostra...

\- El primero queda muy lejos de lo que yo considero rock del bueno...y el segundo suena a ska y punk...No Kanon, admítelo. Quizás los ingleses no gocemos de tan buena gastronomía y buen café como vosotros, pero en lo que a música se refiere...vosotros quedáis muy lejos de nuestro nivel.- Sentenció el Wyvern hinchado en orgullo patriótico.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Rada! A mí me gustan...y quizás a los clientes que tienes también...- Se ofendió Kanon, mirándole de reojo al tiempo que retrocedía y seguía ocupándose de las neveras.

\- Los clientes que acuden aquí vienen buscando una oferta específica. ¡Por algo "The Wyverns' Cave" es un pub británico!. Además, en TripAdvisor la gente halaga el buen ambiente que hay y la oferta musical que se ofrece, bastante escasa en la ciudad pero a la vez muy buscada por un importante sector de la población.

\- ¡Qué repelente que te pones cuando hablas como un empresario!

\- ¡Soy un empresario! Y para que te vayas haciendo a la idea de como será la noche, lo pongo en marcha ya.- Rhadamanthys accionó el play del reproductor instalado en el ordenador, conectado a su vez a los diversos altavoces que rodeaban el lugar. El modo "random" estaba activado, así que el primer tema que sonó tomó por sorpresa a los dos.

"Help!" de The Beatles empezó a sonar entre las vacías paredes, consiguiendo la inesperada atención de Kanon.- Reconozco que ésta me gusta.- Dijo, sintiendo como el ritmo pronto se filtraba por su cuerpo, y sabiendo que la letra calzaba demasiado bien con su propia vida. Incluso se sabía la letra a la perfección, pese a su absurda negación de dominar una lengua también hablada por todos sus compatriotas. Sin pensarlo brincó sobre la barra ante el pánico del Wyvern, pero Kanon empezó a cantar como si estuviera poseído por el espíritu de Lennon y le siguiera el apunte el mismo McCartney. Sus pasos avanzaban por la barra hasta donde Rhadamanthys le insistía con vanos gestos que se bajase, pero Kanon sentía que esa canción debía dedicársela a él...a quién nunca pudo dejarle de lado, pese a sus intentos de ahogarse en soledad durante años.

 _\- "¡When I was younger, so much younger than today,_ _I never needed anybody's help in any way..._ _But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured..._ _Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors!"_

 _-_ ¡Kanon! ¡Bájate, por dios! - Exclamó Rhadamanthys sabiéndose preso de una vergüenza ajena difícil de vadear, asiéndose con ambas manos a los rubios y revueltos cabellos ante el pasotismo que Kanon mostraba a sus órdenes, pero algo raro estaba pasando. Kanon cantaba, y lo hacía con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro que el Wyvern sólo le había conocido en su lejana adolescencia.

 _\- "¡Help me if you can, I'm feeling down, a_ _nd I do appreciate you being 'round._ _Help me get my feet back on the ground._ _Won't you please, please help me!"-_  ¡Vamos Rada, anímate!  _\- "¡And now my life has changed in oh so many ways, m_ _y independence seems to vanish in the haze, b_ _ut every now and then I feel so insecure..._ _I know that I just need you like I've never done before!"_

Rhadamanthys sonrió con vergüenza ante el inesperado ataque de ritmo y desinhibición que había tomado el control de Kanon, que seguía paseándose por encima la barra a riesgos de golpearse la cabeza contra el oscuro techo, creyéndose estar en medio de un importante escenario. Pero sólo el Wyvern era su espectador, y sólo para él Kanon cantaba esa canción.

\- ¡Va, bájate ya! - Exclamó una vez la canción cesó y una voz femenina la sustituyó. Kanon se agachó para tomar apoyo sobre la barra con una mano y así ayudarse a saltar sin provocar ningún destrozo.- ¿Sabías que estás completamente loco?. Además, tú también das rabia...

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Kanon, acercándose a él con una mirada que transmitía felicidad y agradecimiemto.

\- Pues porqué si quisieras hablarías el inglés perfectamente. Lo acabas de demostrar.

-Uf...una cosa es apredenderse de memoria las letras de las canciones de tus colegas, y otra es tener que pensar para hablarlo...- Kanon había apoyado un codo sobre la barra, mirándose a Rhadamanthys picaronamente, extasiándose en la fingida expresión de contrariedad que el inglés deseaba mostrar, pero la cuál no podía sobreponerse a otra de más sincera y amable.

\- ¡Vagancia es lo que padeces! Y ahora, toma. Limpia las huellas que has dejado en la barra, y déjala impoluta mientras voy a conectar de nuevo las cámaras de seguridad...- Le ordenó, lanzándole contra el rostro un paño húmedo que descansaba al lado de la caja y ordenador.

Kanon acató la orden del empresario el cuál ahora gozaba de sus excelentes servicios, y cuando se dispuso a cortar rodajas de naranjas y limones para dejarlas listas, alguien quiso entrar, encontrándose la puerta aún cerrada.

Con descaro gritó desde su posición que todavía estaba cerrado, pero los golpes insistieron, obligándole a acudir al llamado luciendo una buena colección de malas maneras.

\- ¡Que aún está cerrado, joder! - Exclamó, quedándose tan mudo como sorprendido se quedó el inesperado y tempranero visitante.-  _¡¿Tú...tu eres...Aiacos?! -_ Pensó Kanon para sí mismo, reconociéndole de inmediato pero sin recordar exactamente su nombre, siendo realmente el apodado Minos quién estaba delante de él y no Aiacos.

El muchacho de cabellos claros se quedó sin habla, no esperando encontrarse frente a sus narices al maldito y entrometido abogado que se cargó su mundo de espiritus, misterios y mitología. Pero el motivo de su visita era otro. Sabía que Valentine acostumbraba a preparar la apertura del pub antes de la llegada del jefe, aunque para su fastidio esa tarde de sábado sus cálculos no fueron exactos.

\- ¿Qué cojones quieres? - Le espetó Kanon con tremenda brusquedad.

\- Venía a ver a Valentine...Somos amigos pero hace tiempo que no sé nada de él...

Minos trató de aparentar normalidad, pero ser testigo de la instantánea contracción del ceño de Kanon le señaló que algo no transcurría bien dentro de la cabeza del abogado.

\- Valentine no está.

\- Bueno...no pasa nada. Volveré luego.

\- No. Tú no vas a volver.- Le advirtió Kanon, radiografiándole con la mente y la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto?

\- Tenemos reservado el derecho de admisión, y yo digo que no vas a volver. Y ahora, largo.- Le ordenó, apoyándose con fuerza en el marco de la entrada y la puerta que iba cerrando poco a poco.

\- ¡¿Y quién te has creído que eres tú para decirme ésto?!

\- El nuevo camarero. Y si tan amigo eres de Valentine deberías saber que se ha marchado por un largo tiempo de la ciudad.

Kanon mintió siguiendo sus instintos más hondos, los mismos que le alertaban que ese tipo no era trigo limpio. Ya no le había parecido de fiar la primera vez que expuso a Marin y Rhadamanthys en su mundo, y ahora...aparecer en horas que se suponía que Valentine estaría preparando el pub en soledad...simplemente no le gustó nada.

\- ¡Te denunciaré, imbécil! - Le espetó Minos, tratando aparecer intimidante mientras se retiraba con la frustración a cuestas.

\- Atrévete...

Kanon cerró la puerta y cediendo a otro impulso lo hizo otra vez con llave.

\- ¿Quién era? - Preguntó el Wyvern, aparecido a sus espaldas.

\- Uno de los dos tipos que os llevó a ti y a Marin frente a Thane, en la cripta...y buscaba a Valentine...

\- ¿No me digas que le has soltado de vedad dónde se encuentra? - El temor se había fijado en la mirada de Rhadamanthys, que no podía evitar dudar de las deciciones tomadas por Kanon en lo que a Valentine se refería.

\- No...le he dicho que se había ido de la ciudad...Rada, esta visita no me ha gustado nada...- Dijo Kanon mirándose al Wyvern con seriedad.- Con la operación de Saga nos hemos medio olvidado de muchas cosas...y creo que es hora de retomar el trabajo...

\- El inspector Camus ya está en ello, Kanon...

\- Me da igual. Debemos hablar con Thane...preguntarle sobre este tipo...averiguar más sobre él. Algo me dice que quién apaleó a tu estúpido camarero aún está merodeándole...

###

_"Brico Oikos"_

Thane acababa de preparar una entrega a domicilio que llevaría a cabo el lunes por la mañana. Marin había acudido allí en las primeras horas de la apertura del centro comercial donde el hombre bajo el sobrenombre de oscura divinidad seguía conservando el trabajo. Camus había contribuido a que así fuera, pese a las reticencias iniciales del jefe en conservar en plantilla a alguien que había contratado bajo un nombre falso. Pero Thane siempre había resultado ser un trabajador intachable, y echarlo a la calle con todo lo que el juicio destapó y teniendo en cuenta su madura edad, hubiese propiciado hundir aun más a un hombre que escondía un noble corazón.

Thane Sifakis había recuperado su puesto, y esa misma mañana había atendido a Marin, quién le presentó a su marido y con quién estuvieron horas eligiendo pinturas para redecorar su casa, así como algunos muebles que ellos mismos montaban a domicilio. El día había sido largo y pesado, como siempre acostumbraban a ser los sábados, y por fin llegaba la hora de regresar a casa y reencontrarse con su mundo de soledad y etéreas compañías que últimamente poco le visitaban.

Ni siquiera el joven Bennu se acercaba mucho por su morada, y Thane se permitía algunos momentos de debilidad en los que pensaba que entregarse tal y como lo había hecho no resultaba ser tan satisfactorio como se le había prometido. El grupo de personas allegadas al mundo que sólo él conocía había tenido que quedarse huérfano de líder, al menos hasta que las nuevas investigaciones sobre su caso y el de Pandora llegaran a su fin.

Thane se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo con amabilidad, y cansinamente sus pasos le condujeron hacia el oscuro y solitario párquing donde su coche le esperaba para conducirle de regreso a su triste soledad. Apenas introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del conductor, el temido y respetado Thanatos sintió que algo iba mal. La obertura estaba más baja de lo normal, y sólo hizo falta que bajara su mirada para darse cuenta que todos los neumáticos de su viejo transporte estaban pinchados.

Todos...

Un sudor frío rápidamente cubrió su frente, pese al frescor de la incipiente noche.

Sus agotados ojos se deslizaron con celeridad hacia los bajos de los pocos coches estacionados cerca del suyo, buscando alguna señal que le confirmara que éso solamente se trataba de un fastidioso acto vandálico perpetrado al azar.

El sudor se acompañó de un intenso escalofrío al corroborar algo que no deseaba.

El coche ultrajado era únicamente uno: el suyo.

###

_Piso de Shura_

Shura se paseaba nervioso y sin rumbo entre las paredes de un salón irreconocible hasta para sí mismo. La mitad de la decoración habíandesaparecido, dejando paso a una sencillez que tampoco resultaba desagradable a la vista. El aroma fruto de su larga tarde en la cocina se filtraba por cada rincón de su hogar alumbrado con una nueva luz, y sus profundos ojos no cesaban de querer arrebatar minutos a un reloj que seguia fiel al lento paso de los segundos.

Faltaban tres minutos exactos para que las agujas llegaran a marcar la hora pactada, y cuando se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá y fingir ojear más el periódico que el reloj, el interfono sonó.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo abrió sin siquiera preguntar el nombre, y los nervios que recorrían con maliciosa cadencia cada una de las fribras de su cuerpo ya le hacían percibir la dulce fragancia del perfume que le había embriagado la noche anterior.

Durante el corto ascenso con el elevador, Phantasos apenas tuvo tiempo de reacomodarse sus largos cabellos por enésima vez, echando un fugaz repaso al sutil maquillaje que adornaba sus dorados ojos y sus carnosos labios. En sus manos se estremecía una curiosa bolsa adquirida en una de las más prestigiosas bodegas de la ciudad. El rellano que la recibió se le achicó estrujándole tanto el estómago como el corazón, y las dudas y temores de rigor impedieron que su fino dedo índice accionara la llamada definitiva a una puerta que debía cruzar sin el deseo que estaba aniquilando la primera intención.

Shura se le apareció a cuerpo de camisa, vistiendo sus habituales y elegantes pantalones oscuros. La nerviosa sonrisa que le ofreció fue tan tonta como la que estaba fijada en los labios de Phantasos desde que había salido de su casa. Sus miradas se deleitaron una con la otra durante eternos segundos, para seguidamente él dibujar en su mente las curvas que yacían bajo un exquisito vestido color burdeos y ella extasiarse con la imagen de los dos botones superiores de la camisa de Shura desabrochados, los cuáles mostraban sensualmente un fino y oscuro vello dueño de un pecho que esa noche sí...que esa noche iba a permitirse descubrir.

\- Phansy...

\- Traigo algo para la cena...- Dijo ella ofreciendo la coqueta bolsa a Shura, modulando a duras penas los nervios de su voz.

\- Un Rioja Alta, Gran Reserva del 2005...- Dijo Shura sonrojándose a traición mientras fingía observar la delicada botella.

\- Me han dicho que éste era uno de los mejores vinos españoles que tenían en la tienda...Creí que te gustaría...- Añadió recolocándose un largo mechón rubio tras la oreja.

\- Es excelente...pero te debe haber costado mucho...

\- No lo suficiente para poderte compensar mi comportamiento de anoche...

\- Olvídalo Phansy...y pasa, por favor...

Phantasos entró odiándose por ceder a unas mariposas que siempre, siempre había tenido bajo control.

Shura la siguió odiándose por estar rompiendo el juramento más firme hecho a su corazón.


	7. Engañosas frialdades

Phantasos se despojó del abrigo que la guardaba con gestos elegantes, tanto como lo fueron los de Shura al ofrecerse a hacerse cargo de la prenda y colgarla en una percha dispuesta para la ocasión. En el salón esperaba la mesa preparada sobriamente, dónde se podía apreciar una pequeña selección de quesos y embutidos ibéricos acompañados de una ensalada aún sin aliñar pero adornada con una colección de pequeñas aceitunas arbequinas, y un cesto con tiernas rebanadas de pan. Pero el aroma que realmente captó la atención de la rubia psicóloga fue el que se escapaba de la cocina, donde dedujo que Shura se había pasado gran parte de la tarde.

\- Huele de maravilla...- Dijo armándose de valor para poder encarar a Shura sin peligro de caer presa de su rasgada mirada.- ¿Qué es?

\- Un plato típico de mis tierras, que mi madre suele cocinar para reuniones de días especiales.

\- ¿Y es este día un  _día_   _especial_?

\- Todo depende de si nosotros deseamos que lo sea.

Phantasos sonrió tratando de controlar el rubor que ya subía por sus mejillas y rápidamente decidió inventarse una distancia que le salvara de su interna tribulación. Shura la invitó a tomar asiento, excusándose por desaparecer en busca de un descorchador de botellas, y Phantasos obedeció, debatiéndose en si actuar como ella sabía e intentar llevar a cabo las primeras pautas de su mandada manipulación, o si simplemente rendirse y permitirse experimentar los frutos de un respeto que nunca antes conoció.

Shura finalmente le había abierto las puertas de su casa, y todos y cada uno de los gestos que fluían del abogado le alertaban que estaba frente a un hombre íntegro, serio, responsable y noble.

Demasiado noble.

Ella había acudido a su primer encuentro fingiendo un casualidad que se escondía bajo una tajante orden. No había dudado en ello en ningún momento. Estaba segura de las directrices a seguir y de sus naturales capacidades para llevarlas a cabo, pero no había tenido en cuenta el detalle más importante: Shura era un hombre atractivo que seguramente ignoraba el propio encanto que poseía...y además era respetuoso.

Demasiado respetuoso para alguien como ella, poco acostumbrada a experimentar en su propia piel el significado de esta noble palabra.

La primera orden recibida había sido clara: manipularle...acceder a él, y a través de él a sus conocimentos acerca de los procesos de la Fiscalía. Las artimañas a usar estaban regidas por carta blanca, debiendo transcurrir desde el influjo mental hasta la utilización de la embriaguez y seducción física si ésta era necesaria.

La segunda orden había sido todavía más clara: prohibido enamorarse.

En un principio Phantasos había estado segura de poder cumplir a la perfección con ambas órdenes, pero ahora algo estaba cambiando en su corazón. La idea de manipularle a discreción para extraer de él un beneficio que a ella apenas le salpicaba ya no le resultaba ni estimulante ni tentadora.

Y cumplir con la segunda orden simplemente se estaba dibujando como una quimera imposible para su menospreciado corazón.

Shura reapareció con la botella llegada de manos de Phansy abierta, y sirvió primero la copa de su invitada antes de servirse él mismo y tomar el fino cristal por el tallo, acercárselo a la nariz previo un ligero removido, olfatearlo con deleite y finalmente catarlo, para sentenciar lo esperado: que la elección de la hermosa psicóloga había sido simplemente tan exquisita como lo era su presencia. Phantasos también tomó la copa, pero con maneras menos cultivadas, haciéndolo directamente por el cáliz y saltándose el protocolo establecido por los expertos, propinándole un sorbo con el que pretendió acumular fuerzas y perder reparos para olvidarse de la varonil belleza que la encandilaba, sobreponerse al sumo respeto que ese hombre le profesaba y sumergirse en las turbias aguas que tras ella mandaban.

El delicioso aperitivo fue degustado fugazmente, dando paso al plato fuerte de la noche, el que había tenido a Shura como esclavo durante toda la tarde: una jugosa pierna de cordero deshuesada, mechada con ajo y perejil para luego ser condimentada con sal y pimienta, enroscada y asada junto con cebolla antes de ser bañada con vino blanco y brandy, esperando su reducción para añadirle un suculento caldo que le daría la larga cocción.

Shura la sirvió cortada a rodajas, bañada en la propia salsa resultante de la cocción y acompañada por una discreta cantidad de senderuelas, y cuando Phantasos la probó la expectación y el temor de Shura se acrecentó. El abogado estaba acostumbrado a cocinar dicho plato, uno de los favoritos de Saga cuando el fiscal acudía a su casa, pero ahora las sentencias siempre halagadoras del paladar de Saga poco le importaban. Quién debía ser impresionada era Phansy, y la expresión que se apoderó de su mirada y que le instó a relamerse sutilmente los labios antes de pasar al segundo bocado fue más que suficiente para conseguir que el tenso Shura respirara desahogado.

\- Está delicioso, te felicito...- Anunció Phantasos, sonriéndole coquetamente.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Claro Shura...¿por qué iba a engañarte?

Shura sonrió en respuesta, y ambos dieron cuenta del sabroso plato entre intermitentes miradas, vacías palabras y anhelos cada vez más candentes. El intenso vino tinto cayó mano a mano y los postres adquiridos en una pastelería cercana fueron sabidamente olvidados.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes que Shura dejara su sobriedad atrás y se alzara tomando de la mano a Phansy para conducirla a su habitación. Su segundo momento de íntima unión se olía en el aire cada vez más denso que les rodeaba, y el corazón de Phantasos se aceleró peligrosamente cuando los labios de Shura acudieron a saborear la piel bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras las decididas manos comenzaban a reconocer las curvas yacentes bajo el sensual vestido que albergaba el mismo color que el vino que se saboreaba todavía en sus labios.

Esa noche no cobijaba ninguna excusa que justificara frialdad, y Shura no estaba dispuesto a saldar ese momento con gula y rapidez. Pensaba saborearlo, deleitarse con él...deseando que las manos de Phansy hicieran lo mismo con su piel, viéndose su deseo truncado cuando la actitud de su amante transmutó, desvelando el alma controladora que ya había conocido la noche anterior.

La joven psicóloga se dispuso a llevar a cabo la unión, pero esa noche Shura se había mentalizado a consciencia. No iba a dejar que se sirviera de su cuerpo como si tuviera vergüenza de exponerse completamente a él. Con firmeza pero respeto posó sus manos sobre las de Phansy en el momento que se disponían a descubrir su ya más que evidente erección, apartándolas de su entrepierna para dirigirlas a los botones de su camisa e invitarlas a desnudarle sin prisas, pero sin pausa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, cielo? - Ronroneó ella contra sus labios.

\- No me llames  _cielo..._ suena a vacío...llámame por mi nombre, que a mí me basta y me sobra...- Susurró Shura en respuesta, deslizando la cremallera asentada en la parte trasera del vestido de Phansy.

\- ¿Acaso no me deseas? - Se inventó Phantasos, sintiéndose completamente desarmada y fuera de cálculos.

\- Demasiado...por éso necesito ir despacio, Phansy...- Roncó Shura antes de devorar sus labios con pasión mientras el vestido caía al suelo y sus manos tentaban la piel aún protegida por un conjunto de encaje sumamente seductor.- Hoy déjame hacer a mí...déjame amarte sin control...

Y allí la rubia psicóloga no pudo resistirse más. Se olvidó de su misión, del trámite sexual y de todo lo que turbaba su vida sin razón. Shura era demasiado correcto, atractivo y extasiante, y sí, lo había decidido. No iba a acatar la segunda orden proferida sin tener a su corazón en consideración.

Se entregó a Shura por completo, sin esperar a cambio nada más que una migaja de afecto y comprensión. Dejó que él la tumbara sobre la mullida cama. Colaboró es descubrir completamente ese fuerte pecho que anhelaba conocer con algo parecido al amor...y dejó que todas sus curvas fueran expuestas, saboreadas y adoradas, haciendo lo mismo con unos excitados atributos masculinos que fueron atendidos y tratados sin el desprecio y la frialdad de la noche anterior. Ambos se enlazaron en una desnuda y erótica danza que los apresó bajo una inacabable colección de profundos besos y expertas caricias, culminando en una tórrida unión de unos cuerpos que necesitaban ser amados sin misterios ni obligación.

Shura se resistió a buscar únicamente su propio placer. Se frenó cuando éste amenazaba en explotar, cambió la posición, invitó a Phantasos a recostarse sobre él con una intimidad y proximidad lejana a la primera que ambos moldearon con demasiadas prisas y frialdad, la abrazó y besó todo lo que la tortuosa danza de las caderas de la hermosa muchacha le permitieron, y finalmente el súbito estremecimiento del cuerpo que se mecía sobre él consiguió que él también alcanzara la cúspide del máximo placer.

Phantasos cayó agotada sobre su agitado pecho, y rindiéndose a un insano impulso se abrazó al sudado cuello del abogado, respirándole trabajosamente en el oído al tiempo que su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose involuntariamente, cada vez con menos intensidad. Y en ese simple y cercano momento, Shura también se rindió, abrazándole la espalda, enredando los dedos de sus manos entre los largos y exquisitamente alborotados mechones del cabello de Phansy, y besándole el cuello en una señal de completa entrega y claudicación ante su más férrea promesa traicionada sin compasión.

\- No te vayas hoy, Phansy...quédate aquí conmigo...

\- No...mo puedo...Shura..-  _Cielo_  había sido la primera opción a nombrar, pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo con él. Esta vacía palabra ya no le servía como escudo contra quién ya no deseaba combatir.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te espera alguien? - Inquirió él con notoria decepción, observando como Phantasos se alejaba de su cuerpo, quedándose sentada en la cama de espaldas a él mientras se apresuraba a cubrirse la sinuosa desnudez con la sábana.

\- No...no me espera nadie...

\- Entonces...¿qué es lo que te impide quedarte a dormir, Phansy? - Insisitó Shura, alargando la mano para acariciarle la espalda, viendo cómo ella se apartaba lo justo y necesario para evitar el tierno contacto.

\- Tengo obligaciones que atender...Shura.- Confesó ella después de unos interminables segundos de asfixiante silencio, luchando para no empezar a derramar unas inoportunas lágrimas.

\- No me vengas con excusas, por favor...¿Acaso no...no te ha gustado...?

\- Claro que sí...-  _Demasiado..._ pensó sólo para ella.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Phansy? ¡No te comprendo! Explícame lo que deseas de mí, porqué empiezas a confundirme...vivimos un momento exquisito y antes que podamos recuperarnos decides irte, igual que ayer...

\- No...no puedo hacerlo...- Balbuceó la rubia muchacha como si fuera un mantra recitado únicamente para sí misma.

\- ¿El qué no puedes hacer?

Shura se había incorporado en la cama, quedándose sentado tras la convulsionada figura de Phantasos, que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos ocultándolo de su apreciación.

 _\- ¡Enamorarme!_  - Se gritó ella a su propia consciencia, consiguiendo plantar una palidez instantánea en el rostro de Shura con el silencio que a él le llegó como toda respuesta.

\- Me estás engañando...ahora lo veo claro...- Musitó Shura recuperando una seriedad más feroz que la conocida por la psicóloga.- Soy un segundo plato...nada más que éso...

\- ¡No, Shura! ¡No es éso! ¡No hay ningún otro hombre en mi vida! ¡Pero no creo que sea adecuado ir tan rápido! - Exclamó Phantasos devolviéndole una mirada brillante de acuosidad.

\- No somos un par de críos...- Dijo Shura, cada vez más frustrado, hundido y contrariado.

Phantasos no añadió nada más. Se vistió con prisas y olvidándose parte de la ropa interior que alcanzó con la mano e introdujo de malas maneras dentro del bolso que le acompañaba. Los zapatos parecían no querer calzarse, y cuando al fin pudo con ellos salió con prisas de la habitación, zafándose del agarre que Shura intentó consumar en su brazo.

Shura se enfundó torpemente los calzoncillos antes de ir tras ella y ahora sí, detenerla antes que Phansy alcanzara la puerta.

\- Tú no te irás a ningún lado hasta que no me cuentes qué pasa.- Anunció con dureza, cerrando de un golpe la puerta que Phansy ya había conseguido abrir.

\- No...no me conoces Shura...Y no soy la mujer adecuada para hacerte feliz...- Dijo tratando de parecer tan indiferente como se suponía que debía ser, aunque traicionándose inconscientemente con sus propias palabras.

\- Por supuesto que no te conozco. Y tú a mí tampoco...estamos en ello, Phansy...¿Y no te parece que decidir si eres adecuada para hacerme feliz o no es algo sobre lo que yo también tengo opinión? Me gustas...creo que ambos nos lo pasamos bien juntos...¡no veo el maldito problema en ello! ¿De qué huyes? Yo ya te he abierto mi casa, que es algo que no hago ante cualquiera...¿qué más necesitas que haga?

Phantasos no le miraba. Perdía sus ojos entre cualquier oscuridad que no fuera precisamente la de la profunda mirada del abogado, tratando de hallar un camino, una salvación para ella...y quizás para los dos...pero sin éxito alguno.

\- Es tarde, y mañana trabajo. Necesito ir a descansar a mi casa...- Mintió con fría desfachatez.

\- Mañana es domingo.

\- Sabes de sobra que en las comisarías de policía no existen los domingos ni los festivos...Debo acabar de analizar con calma unos casos urgentes...como el del chico sobre el que tú mismo retiraste la acusación en su juicio...El juez Dohko exigió un informe psicológico completo y detallado, y no puedo demorar su entrega mucho más...

Phantasos acababa de sembrar una semilla de curiosidad en Shura. Algo que le despertara un cierto interés sobre un caso que él mismo había dejado en una especie de "stand by" ideado básicamente para salvar a Saga de su propia maldición, aunque este detalle ella todavía lo ignorara. Y ahora se odiaba profundamente por haber soltado esta excusa previamente pensada después de vivir una de las mejores noches que podía recordar en tiempo. Pero la voz de su móvil había seguido acosándola, y ella ya no sabía dónde establecer los límites de su propia seguridad y moral.

\- ¿De verdad que es solamente por trabajo que debes irte...?

\- Claro...y por ésto mismo creo que no te convengo...No vivo con horarios laborales fáciles...No puedo hacer planes...

\- ¡Phansy! Tú lo dijiste ayer, somos asultos. ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor empezar por aquí en vez de irte corriendo como si lo que acabamos de hacer te disgustara profundamente? - Preguntó Shura, todavía con un deje de contrariedad y reproche en su voz.

\- Perdóname, Shura. Tienes razón...- Le complació ella construyendo la sonrisa más triste de su vida al tiempo que alzaba la mano para rozar el rostro del abogado.

Shura posó su mano sobre la de Phantasos, manteniéndola sobre su rostro para besarla tiernamente mientras sus miradas se perdían de nuevo una dentro de la otra.

\- Te llamaré, te lo prometo.- Phansy lo dijo apartando su mano con rapidez de ese foco de afecto que estaba a punto de desarmarla otra vez.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y ahora Shura no impidió que su hermosa y contradictoria amante se fuera, pero no sin antes morder el anzuelo lanzado con completa inocencia.

\- Phansy...el muchacho...Ikki Kido...¿no tiene un buen perfil psicológico? - Preguntó apoyándose sensualmente, y sin ser consciente de ello, contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Quizás te precipitaste retirando su acusación...pero no puedo decirte nada más de momento. Será el juez Dohko quién te informe cuando lo crea oportuno.

Shura se sumió inmediatamente en una espiral analítica de todo el pasado proceso, comenzando a dudar de la inocencia que Kanon defendió con horrible protocolo, tanteando la posibilidad que Saga tuviera razón...más allá de su enferma ambición.

Un rápido beso robado a sus labios le devolvió a su implantada realidad, pero la sonrisa brindada antes de desaparecer dentro del ascensor le ocultó con maestría otra realidad: las lágrimas de Phantasos...y la profunda aversión hacia sí misma que ella ya empezaba a desgustar.


	8. Se gira trabajo

_Sábado, naciendo la noche. Piso de Saga_

Shaka permanecía tumbado boca arriba, apartándose los rubios mechones que se adherían a su sudada frente mientras sus mejillas aún se negaban a perder ese color encendido que las adornaba y sus pulmones seguían ventilándose apresuradamente. Sus ropas hacía un rato que hacían compañía a las de Saga, perdidas sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes que acabamos de actuar como un buen par de imprudentes, no?

\- ¡Shaka! ¡Que no ha pasado nada! Mi arreglado corazón parece resistir bien los acelerones que tanto temes...- Trató de tranquilizarle Saga, frivolizando sobre el descarrilado momento que acababan de compartir.- Además...no he sentido más que unas punzadas en el pecho cuando has decidido mantenerme bajo todo control...

Saga no sabía como tragarse la risa que apretaba por salir viendo la repentina palidez y la mirada de pánico que se cebó con Shaka de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Unas punzadas, dices?! - Exclamó Shaka, medio incorporándose hacia el también recostado panza arriba Saga.- ¿Aún las sientes? - Sus dedos no dudaron en recorrer con delicadeza la gruesa cicatriz que lucía el fuerte pecho del fiscal.

El terror que transpiraba a través de la mirada y el nerviosismo de Shaka finalmente liberó la amarrada risa de Saga, escapando con energía al tiempo que el fiscal también dejaba que sus manos llevaran hacia atrás los húmedos mechones de cabello azulado. Saga cada vez se reía más, cerrando los ojos porqué en ése momento sí que estaba experimentando cierta incomodidad en su piel, pero únicamente debida al lento proceso de cicatrización y re-estructuración muscular. Y cuánto más se reía Saga, más se contraía el ceño de Shaka, el cuál se dio cuenta de inmediato de la sana burla a la que estaba siendo sometido.

\- ¡Ésto no es para tomárselo a broma! - Le espetó Shaka sin fingir el enfado y la vergüenza que le embargaba al saberse mofado.- Me has asustado...

\- Es que es tan fácil asustarte que no me he podido resistir...

\- Ya vale, Saga...lo que has atravesado es algo muy serio para andar riéndote así.- Shaka quería seguir pareciendo enfadado, pero la sana alegría que estaba conociendo en la mirada de Saga pudo más que su engorrosa razón.- Y admítelo...lo que hemos hecho ha sido imprudente.

\- Si aquí hay algún imprudente ése eres sólo tú, Shaka.

El rubor acudió otra vez al rostro del forense, quién no soportaba que se hicieran comentarios jocosos sobre los ataques de pasión que sufría de vez en cuando.

\- Vale, Saga...No sigas...

\- ¡Pero si me ha encantado! Me excita mucho sentirte con el dominio...¡y qué dominio!

\- ¡Basta ya, Saga! - Exclamó Shaka completamente avergonzado y furioso de nuevo.- No hace falta que me pases el parte de cada uno de mis movimientos...¡Ya sé lo que he hecho! Y no debí dejarme llevar...

Shaka hizo el ademán de escapar de la desordenada cama, pero una vez más el agarre de Saga a su brazo le mantuvo a su lado.- ¿Algún día dejarás de ruborizarte cuando halago como me haces sentir?

\- No. Nunca.- El rictus de seriedad y enfado aun seguía allí, pero Saga sabía que en el fondo Shaka quizás se sentía casi tan feliz como él, y antes de dejarle ir no se prohibió regalarle otro beso que muy a su pesar, Shaka correspondió.- Voy a preparar la cena...si me dejas.- Anunció Shaka, sonriéndose al fin.- Y tú descansa...aunque sea media hora...

\- Oído. Me relajaré para tener fuerzas de afrontar una segunda ronda.

\- ¡Saga, por favor! ¡No te reconozco! - Shaka había podido huir de las garras del desatado Saga, y si no conseguía averiguar dónde narices había ido a parar su ropa interior corría el peligro de no poder salir de la habitación.

\- Estoy feliz, Shaka...éso es todo...- Se justificó Saga ya más seriamente, sintiéndose hipnotizado por todos y cada uno de los naturales gestos de Shaka al vestirse.

\- Lo sé...se te nota. Hace tiempo que no te veía así.- La sonrisa que le ofreció Shaka antes de enfundarse de nuevo la camisa fue suficiente para que le renacido fiscal se relajara después de cubrir de nuevo su aventurada desnudez.

\- Y esta vez durará. Te lo prometo.

Shaka desapareció olvidándose de poner a sitio unos cabellos todo revueltos, y el olor de la inminente cena no demoró en surcar los caminos que conducían hasta la habitación, donde Saga seguía recostado, tratando de retomar un pulso que quizás sí que Shaka había conseguido acelerarlo demasiado.

Después de que Shaka hubiera colocado de vuelta al baúl todos los dossieres que Saga había ido sacando durante la tarde al fin pudo disponer la mesa para comer, y Saga no vaciló ni un segundo a acudir al llamado.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de dar por concluida su primera cena juntos después de demasiadas confesiones y heridas abiertas, las cuáles parecían empezar a sanar, cuando el teléfono de Shaka sonó.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Mu...- Contestó Shaka, mirándose la pantalla extrañado antes de responder.

El forense se adentró hacia la cocina para poder atender con tranquilidad, no con ánimos de ocultar nada sino sometiéndose a otra de sus manías, particularmente la que le hacía pasearse arriba y abajo sin sentido mientras hablaba a través del aparato.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Saga ante la expresión de fastidio que apareció ante él.

\- Debo irme...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes días de permiso?

\- Sí...pero han hallado un cuerpo sin vida en circunstancias dudosas. Tanto Mu como yo debemos acudir...

\- ¿Pero regresarás a dormir?

\- No lo sé...No me esperes. Dependiendo de la complejidad de la situación quizás debamos llevar a cabo la autopsia esta misma noche. De todas formas te digo algo, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Shaka enfundándose la chaqueta y haciéndose con las llaves que nunca se dejaba.- Y tú descansa, por favor. Olvídate de la mesa, que ya la recogeremos mañana.

Shaka se fue después de besar rápidamente los labios de Saga, recuperando por inercia una costumbre adherida a ellos, evidenciando que la normalidad realmente parecía estar regresando a ese hogar.

Una vez a solas, Saga no hizo caso de ninguna de las directrices establecidas durante el día. Primero recogió y limpió la mesa, cargó el lavaplatos y cuando se dispuso a echarse un rato en el sofá, la visión del baúl apostado en medio del salón empezó a escocerle de nuevo. Seguramente Shaka no regresaría a casa en horas, así que no habría nadie vigilándole como si fuera un crío.

Sin pensarlo fue en busca de sus gafas, y los dossieres empezaron a aterrizar nuevamente sobre la mesa. Saga ya ni recordaba todo lo que había guardado allí. Muchos de los papeles eran referentes a casos que él mismo había estudiado infinitas veces para hallar en ellos una pauta en sus propias intervenciones, pero no conseguía recordar haber visto nunca uno con el nombre de Thane Sifakis. Una vez los hubo sacado todos, volvió a revisarlos, uno a uno...perdiendo cada vez más paciencia y consiguiendo que su respiración se fuera agitando.

Allí no había nada. Lo había vaciado absolutamente todo, y ahora las carpetas, archivadores y papeles lucían esparcidos desde la mesa hasta el sofá, e incluso sobre el suelo. Pero ninguno de esos casos tenia inscrito el nombre de Thane Sifakis por ningún lado. Hasta se le ocurrió darles una tercera ojeada en busca del apodo "Thanatos", pero ni así halló nada que al menos se le pareciera.

El agotamiento acumulado durante todo el día y los excesos permitidos quizás un poco antes de tiempo empezaron a hacer mella en él, y después de hacerse un hueco en el sofá y de estar rato hipnotizado por el campo de batalla aparecido a su alrededor, fue en busca de su móvil. Sabía que no era hora de llamar. Sabía que estaría ocupado, más siendo sábado noche...pero Saga no se podía ir a dormir con ese entristecedor descubrimiento rondando por su mente.

Los tonos de llamada se sucedían lentos y pesados, sin respuesta. Saga volvió a llamar otra vez armándose de más paciencia, y cuando casi se dio por vencido, la voz de Kanon a punto estuvo de destrozarle el oído.

_"¡Joder Saga, ¿qué pasa?! ¡Estoy en el pub en pleno servicio!"_

La música detrás de la voz de Kanon sonaba atronadora, pero fueron los gritos de su gemelo los que casi le revientan el tímpano.

\- Kanon...es sobre los papeles de papá...

_"¡¿Y me tienes que tocar las pelotas ahora con los jodidos papeles de papá?!"_

\- No hay nada...¡Nada! Ningún informe con el nombre de Thane Sifakis...ni siquiera con "Thanatos"...

###

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

Bastante lío tenía montado Kanon a su alrededor, incapaz de ubicarse con celeridad entre tanta botella, gente y pedidos, que para acabar de colmar su paciencia el móvil empezó a vibrar en las profundidades del bolsillo de sus jeans. Dos chicas estaban esperando sus Vodka naranja, mientras cada una trataba de llamar la atención de Kanon derrochando estúpidas poses y monerías que al abogado ni le llegaban, quién se maldecía a gritos que nadie entendía del porqué no había cortado más rodajas de naranja, pese a las advertencias de Rhadamanthys, quién ahora estaba al otro extremo de la barra sirviendo una colección nada despreciable de pintas de cerveza.

Las muchachas seguían esperando y compitiendo entre ellas para ver quién le ofrecía la mueca más producida y coqueta y así conseguir su atención, pero a Kanon sólo le molestaba que algo estaba vibrando insistentemente dentro de su bolsillo delantero y que no había rodajas de naranja con las que guarnecer la petición. De reojo avistó de nuevo a Rhadamanthys, todavía ocupado con las cervezas, y aprovechando ese momento en que el rubio inglés no tenía la mirada puesta en él, Kanon puso los hielos, sirvió el vodka a ojo y pasándose de generoso, se olvidó adrede de cortar más naranja y plantó los vasos de tubo sobre la barra para seguidamente extraer las botellas de refresco de naranja. Las chicas le ofrecieron cada una un billete de diez euros, extasiándose con él cuando él sólo maldecía al malnacido que no cesaba de llamarle. El cambio cayó brusco sobre la barra, dejando dos manos congeladas al aire a la espera de un fugaz contacto, y rápidamente se apartó de la línea de fuego para atender la dichosa llamada.

\- ¡Joder Saga, ¿qué pasa?! ¡Estoy en el pub en pleno servicio! - Gritó para conseguir escucharse a sí mismo.- ¡¿Y me tienes que tocar las pelotas ahora con los jodidos papeles de papá?! - La música cambió de voz pero no de intensidad, y Kanon se adentró al almacén tapándose el oído libre con su dedo índice.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber algo!...¡¿Has mirado bien?!...¡Te grito porqué ni yo me escucho Saga!...Además ¡¿qué haces con éso ahora?! ¡Harás cabrear a Shaka!...¡¿Que ha tenido que salir por una urgencia?! - En estas apareció Rhadamanthys a sus espaldas, tirándole de la camiseta rockera que le había prestado para conducirle de nuevo a su lugar tras la barra, dónde una colección de jóvenes cuales buitres acechando a la muerte esperaban ansiosos ser atendidos.- ¡Saga, escucha...olvídate de todo hasta mañana por la mañana! ¡Vendré a verte ¿de acuerdo?!

###

_Zona indefinida de la ciudad_

Shaka llegó a la dirección facilitada por Mu, quién había sido requerido al lugar después que una pareja de peatones avistara un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Aparentemente no presentaba señales de vida, y la policía local ya había acordonado la zona a esperas de la llegada del inspector Camus.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Preguntó Shaka extrañado al hallar a Mu en presencia de un más recuperado Valentine.

\- Yo...la verdad es que...Mu ha insistido...

Al chaval se le atragantaban las palabras tanto por la presencia de Shaka como por la incógnita de ese cuerpo al cual no podían acercarse hasta la llegada del inspector.

\- Resumiendo...- Intervino Mu.- Valentine tiene que contarte muchas cosas que quizás os acerquen un poco, además...no podemos dejarle solo...cree que alguien todavía le acecha...

Valentine había acabado confesando a Mu que recibía llamadas anónimas y que alguien le pasaba notas por debajo la puerta, las cuáles él no se atrevía ni a leerlas. Y Ahora estaba plantado entre los dos colegas, con el rostro gacho y la vergüenza y el temor aplastándole los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no le contaste ésto al inspector cuando confesaste tus acciones? - Preguntó Shaka sin poder evitar sentir compasión por un alma que empezaba a dibujarse más que perdida ante su analítica mirada.

\- Pues porqué las llamadas y demás empezaron después...

\- Joder, Valentine...- Dijo Shaka sin reproche, dejando que su mano se apoyara amicalmente sobre el hombro del muchacho, tratando de comenzar a limar las asperezas que siempre les habían separado.

\- De momento se quedará en casa conmigo, - aclaró Mu - pero ahora cuando venga Camus deberás ponerle al tanto del supuesto acecho...

Mu se miró a Valentine, que asintió tragando saliva pesadamente y sin treverse a mirar a ninguno de sus dos mentores, que rápidamente se voltearon al escuchar la voz del inspector Camus a sus espaldas.

\- Buenas noches...disculpad la demora...- Se anunció el francés, que era seguido bien de cerca por su ayudante.- ¿Habéis accedido a la zona?

Shaka y Mu negaron, alegando que esperaban su presencia, y Camus se detuvo colocando ambas manos contra su cadera mientras observaba desde la delimitación del prescinto policial el cuerpo tendido. Este simple gesto colaboró a apartar la chaqueta abierta hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo, descubriendo parcialmente el arma de fuego que siempre le acompañaba, cercana a su pecho.

\- Vayamos a ver qué nos encontramos...


	9. Un cuerpo en la oscuridad

Lo único que se vislumbraba con movimiento entre las húmedas penumbras del callejón era la condensación de las respiraciones de todos los presentes. La noche se presentaba fría, y Camus fue el primero en acercarse al cuerpo tendido al suelo. Aparentemente yacía ante ellos la figura de un joven de no más de unos veinte años. La sangre adornaba con aspecto macabro un rostro completamente malherido, y por la antinatural posición de una de sus extremidades superiores parecía que alguna podría estar fracturada. El inspector sacó una linterna e iluminó el cuerpo y sus alrededores en busca de detalles que pudieran aportar datos sobre la escena: algún casquillo de bala o cualquier objeto que se pudiera relacionar con el crimen, apreciando con mirada incisiva que no había señales de participación alguna de armas de fuego ni tampoco cantidades de sangre que alertaran del uso de algún arma blanca.

\- Parece que le han propinado una tremenda paliza...

Camus se agachó frente al cuerpo, examinando con ojo clínico todos los detalles del mismo y del entorno que le pudieran ofrecer alguna pista sobre el misterio de lo sucedido. Milo, su ayudante, inspeccionaba los alrededores, pero a priori parecía no haber nada que pudiera arrojar luz sobre el nuevo crimen.

Shaka, Mu y Valentine aguardaban unos pocos pasos alejados del inspector Camus y su ayudante, pero esta prudencial distancia no pudo impedir que los ojos de Valentine se agrandaran como platos y que el poco color que su rostro había recuperado desapareciera por completo al ver iluminada la faz de la víctima.

Cuando Camus les dio permiso para acercarse, todo lo que pudo hacer Valentine fue alejarse, llevándose una temblorosa mano hacia su rostro, tapándose la boca para impedir lo inevitable. Su espalda pronto topó contra la pared, aplastada por un intenso terror que no demoró en ser derrochado en medio de fuertes dolores abdominales.

Mu se había acercado hasta el cuerpo pero Shaka no le siguió, retrocediendo hasta el convulso Valentine, el cuál se hallaba apoyado con una mano contra la mugrienta pared, sirviéndose del puño de sus ropas para limpiarse los restos que su estómago y miedo habían decidido desechar.

\- Tranquilo, Valentine...- La zurda de Shaka se apoyó sobre el encogido hombro del muchacho, quién extrañamente no rechazó el inesperado acercamiento.- ¿Estás bien?

Valentine medio asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro hundido sobe su pecho mientras ente respiración y respiración luchaba para hacer acopio de cierto coraje. Shaka seguía allí, y cuando el joven practicante consiguió el valor para erguirse un poco, el estómago le presentó nueva rebelión. Shaka esperó a que el trance pasara, y cuando pareció que Valentine ya no iba a vomitar más se sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

\- Gracias...

Después de escupir un par de veces, Valentine se limpió la boca y se sonó frenéticamente, tirando seguidamente el arrugado y sucio pañuelo lejos de él.

\- No te sientas avergonzado, ésto suele ocurrir las primeras veces.- Shaka trató de tranquilizarle con estas simples palabras que no escondían ninguna mentira.- A mí también me pasó...pero llega un día en que los ojos y el estómago se acostumbran...

\- No es éso...- Valentine se apartó torpemente de la pared y del charco de sus desechos, observando con los ojos sembrados de acuosidad y terror el cuerpo allí tendido. - Es que...es que yo le conozco, Shaka...

Los ojos de forense se deslizaron del compungido rostro de Valentine hacia los contornos y facciones que se intuían bajo la ensangrentada faz de la víctima, dándose cuenta que él mismo también le había visto antes en algún lugar.

\- ¿Dices que le conoces? - Inquirió Milo, acercándose con desfachatez hasta Valentine, sacando una destrozada libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y el bolígrafo acompañante.- ¿Quién es? No lleva documentación encima, así que un nombre para empezar no estaría mal...

La figura del sub-inspector se plantó amenazante frente la aterrorizada mirada de Valentine, que ya no pudo contener las lágrimas con sabor a miedo por más tiempo.- Sólo sé que se llama Kagaho..."Bennu" de apodo...Desconozco sus apellidos reales...

Mu se hallaba agachado al lado del cuerpo, tanteando con la mano enguantada la piel del cuello. La abrumadora presencia del inspector Camus no se alejaba, y la expresión de Shaka también mutó en una serie de contracciones faciales difíciles de descifrar cuando finalmente sus ojos absorbieron la imagen y la ubicaron en el edificio judicial, más concretamente en la sala de testigos, recordándose de inmediato que él y víctima compartieron espera para testificar.

\- El cuerpo aún no ha perdido calor.- Informó Mu con entereza, que seguía examinando la escena todavía sin mover nada.

\- Este muchacho estaba llamado a declarar en el juicio de Ikki Kido...llegó junto al hombre mayor...

\- ¿Junto a Thane Sifakis? - Camus seguía firme a su lado, observando el absorto rostro de Shaka con frialdad.

\- Sí...

\- Así que la víctima y el Señor Sifakis es posible que tengan alguna relación...

Camus anotó estos detalles sabiendo que toda información, por insustancial que parezca, puede transmutar de insignificante a primordial en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El juez todavía no llegaba, y por muy habitual que fuera en Dohko demorarse con su necesaria presencia, estas situaciones no dejaban de contrariar al nuevo inspector de homicidios de la ciudad.

\- Oye, Camus...el chaval dice conocer a la víctima.

Milo se acercó al inspector sin prestar atención a los demás presentes, pasando de la palidez de Shaka y ni siquiera fijándose en la alarmante actitud que comenzó a mostrar Mu, que sí captó la atención de Camus.

\- ¡Que vengan los servicios de la ambulancia, ya!

\- Debemos esperar al juez antes de mover el cadáver.- Acotó Camus con dureza tanto en el tono de su voz como en la que mostraba su expresión.

\- Le deberíamos esperar si hubiera cadáver, inspector...pero el chico vive...

Todas las miradas ahora sí que se abocaron sobre Mu, que seguía con un par de dedos apostados contra el cuello de Bennu.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Mu? - Inquirió Shaka con extrañeza, sin rechazar el contacto que sintió a sus espaldas por la presencia de Valentine, anhelante de protección, viniera de quién viniera.

\- Tiene pulso, Shaka...débil, inconstante...pero está vivo.

A la orden de Camus, los servicios médicos de la ambulancia no demoraron en traspasar el cordón policial y en comenzar el prodecimiento para inmovilizar el cuerpo del malherido e inconsciente Bennu.

Con sorprendente eficacia y rapidez, el cuerpo fue introducido en la ambulancia dirección al hospital, presentándose la escena con una velocidad frenética ante los ojos del adormilado juez Dohko, finalmente presente en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó olvidándose de saludar, calentándose las manos con su propio aliento y con una posterior y enérgica fricción entre ellas.

\- Una paliza que casi lleva a la muerte a uno de los testigos citados a declarar en el juicio de Ikki Kido.- Camus le informó con la misma frialdad que había estado luciendo toda la noche.- Necesito una orden para examinar el cuerpo como si de un cadáver se tratara, juez Dohko...

\- No podemos realizar ninguna autopsia si no hay cadáver.- Intervino Shaka, descolocado ante la celeridad con la que Camus estaba tomando el control de la situación.

\- Pero podéis extraerle información sin necesidad de abrirle en canal ¿me equivoco?

Shaka calló ante la incisiva mirada que le ofreció el inspector, y seguidamente su mirada se deslizó de Camus hacia el juez, que absorbía los detalles de la escena de la paliza con toda la atención que su aún presente sueño le permitía.

\- Proceded...Yo mismo me encargo que os dejen libertad de movimiento en el hospital. Y Shaka...léete el informe cuatro veces si es necesario antes de entregármelo. No deseo olvidos esta vez...

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo Shaka, sintiendo su orgullo profesional herido, así como la presencia de Mu a su lado y el terror de Valentine apostado a sus espaldas.

\- Quiero toda la información que podáis conseguir: analítica de sangre, de orina, de lo que haga falta. Imágenes del cuerpo que puedan dar detalles sobre el cómo y por qué de la agresión...todo lo que encontréis. Y lo antes posible.

Era evidente que Camus no era DM, quién seguramente hubiera demandado dichos análisis pero con más calma y dejadez, y Shaka y Mu suspiraron para agarrar fuerzas y poder encarar una noche que se presentaba larga, y que no había hecho otra cosa que comenzar.

Shaka y Mu se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos, fielmente seguidos por Valentine, que no pensaba quedarse solo y menos aún, después de lo vivido en ese momento.

\- Muchacho...¿dónde vas tú? - Preguntó Camus, fijándose en la destartalada figura de Valentine.

El chico se quedó congelado ante la pregunta del inspector, y respiró más tranquilo al sentir que Mu hablaba tras él.- Valen...cuéntale lo que te está sucediendo desde que le contaste todo lo que hiciste. Yo me quedo contigo...

\- Más tarde, Mu...debes ir con Shaka...

\- Nos unimos a él más tarde. Empezará sin mí, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar, Valentine? - Insistió Camus, que se había cruzado de brazos a la espera de aclarar o engrosar las incógnitas que estaban emergiendo cuales hongos por doquier.

\- Tengo miedo, inspector...

\- ¿De qué?

La dureza de Camus sobrepasaba al perdido muchacho, que notó como su mirada volvía a fabricar lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación.

\- Desde que le conté mis estupideces con la Fenciclidina y la venta del bisturí...creo que alguien me acecha...

\- Por éso está conmigo, inspector...- Aclaró Mu, tratando de proteger a su practicante.- No creemos que sea prudente dejarle solo.

\- ¿Qué entiendes tú por "acecho", joven?

Camus había escuchado a Mu, pero sus ojos rápidamente acudieron de nuevo al gacho rostro de Valentine, que en vez de sentirse apoyado se sentía más que juzgado.

\- Llamadas anónimas...papeles bajo la puerta...

\- ¿Y qué dicen los papeles?

\- No...no lo sé...los tiré sin leerlos...

\- Genial...- Se quejó Camus, llevándose una mano hacia su frente para despejarla de traviesos mechones que era los únicos que contribuían a dotarle de algo de humanidad a su profesional carácter.- ¿Los conservas todavía?

\- Sí...deben estar en el cubo de la basura de mi estudio...

\- Escúchame...irás a tu estudio junto con Milo y los recuperarás.

\- Pero yo...¡es que tengo miedo, inspector!

\- ¡Irás con el sub-inspector! No estarás solo, y cuando regreséis a comisaría tú y yo charlaremos más claramente de todo lo que dices que te sucede.

\- Es que...¡¿Y si quién me dio la paliza a mí también ha sido quién le ha hecho daño a Kagaho?!

\- Por esta misma razón debemos mantener otra charla tú y yo.- Valentine bajó aún más el rostro, cubriéndoselo con una mano para evitar que las lágrimas fueran aborrecidas por un inspector de policía que no parecía ser muy empático con su situación.- Oye, tranquilo...que no te estoy acusando de nada...pero debes ayudarnos a esclarecer demasiados agujeros negros aparecidos en este caso. Lo que hiciste no te incrimina directamente, pero puede haber dado armas a quién está llevando a cabo estas atrocidades...y es de primordial necesidad llegar a las manos ejecutoras de todo ésto lo antes posible si queremos evitar que lo que te sucedió a ti y lo que acaba de pasar a este muchacho se repita.

Valentine asintió, sorbiéndose los mocos y tratando de sonreír a Mu mientras éste se despedía de él dispuesto a unirse a Shaka, respirando más tranquilo al saber que durante unas horas más estaría protegido.

Aún en la escena de la paliza, Milo estaba tratando de dar con alguna pista para empezar a desenredar el ovillo, hallando una jeringuilla perdida a unos metros lejos de donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo. Con un pañuelo la recogió, guardándola en una bolsa de plástico para su posterior análisis, y cediendo a su impulso de investigador, también hizo lo mismo con el pañuelo de papel que Valentine había usado para asearse mínimamente una vez superada la primera patada de impresión en su estómago.

\- Odio las noches de sábado...- Le dijo Dohko, que se había acercado a él rastreando también la escena.

\- Pues creo yo que debería ir haciéndose a la idea que este año pasará unas navidades revueltas, señor juez...

Milo guardó las dos bolsas de plástico en sus bolsillos, todo bajo la curiosa y escrutadora mirada de Dohko.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo?

\- No sé...quizás. Una jeringuilla por ahí, aunque bien podría ser de algún yonqui, y me gustaría analizar un papel usado por ese muchacho...Nunca se sabe con lo que el adn nos puede sorprender.

\- Cierto.- Dohko aún inspeccionó unos instantes más la escena, y regresando sus pasos hacia Camus se dirigió al inspector con la esperada profesionalidad.- Camus...voy a ejecutar la orden para que el hospital permita a los forenses trabajar sobre la víctima en la medida de lo que puedan, y te exijo que tan pronto como tengas el primer resultado me lo hagas llegar.

\- Así será, señor juez.

Dohko asintió sin sonreír, fijándose en la desvalijada presencia de Valentine, ahora en manos de Camus.- Creo que tú y yo tenemos una visita programada un día de estos ¿me equivoco?

\- No, señor juez...

La vergüenza que también asaltaba a Valentine resultaba tan inocente que hasta incluso pareció enternecer al bonachón magistrado, que intentó quitar hierro al asunto.- ¿ya tienes abogado que te asista?

Valentine suspiró, pensando en sus nulas posibilidades de costearse uno y agarrándose a lo único que los servicios judiciales de oficion le ofrecían.

\- Sí...Kanon Samaras...pero aún no se lo han notificado...

\- ¡Por dios!

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - Preguntó Valentine asustándose de nuevo.

\- ¡No..., no! O sí...Pues nada ¡Mejor saberlo para ir haciéndome a la idea!


	10. Bajo sospecha

_Hospital. Unidad de Curas Intensivas_

El cuerpo de Kagaho se hallaba completamente desnudo sobre la camilla ubicada en una estancia de la UCI. La fractura que había sufrido el brazo estaba ya colocada a lugar, y la extremidad lucía firmemente inmovilizada para comenzar con la urgente sanación de los huesos rotos. El equipo de enfermería se había apresurado a llevar a cabo la higiene del cuerpo, dejándolo limpio de los restos de sangre que lo mancillaban por completo al llegar, detalle que enarboló la paciencia de Shaka cuando la orden del juez Dohko llegó al hospital y su presencia y la de Mu fue permitida a regañadientes por el director adjunto de la zona de cuidados intensivos, un hombre muy entrado en años profesionales y moldeado a la antigua.

\- El cuerpo del muchacho no debió ser aseado hasta después de nuestros análisis.

La voz de Shaka no se percibía amable. Su tono todavía menos, y la mirada de disconformidad que le regalaba el doctor al frente de esa protegida zona no colaboraba en absoluto a relajar la tensión nacida entre los colegas de profesión.

\- Este hospital se rige por nuestras normas, no por las suyas.- Replicó el doctor que había asumido el control del estado del Bennu, y quién hacía evidente su infravaloración al par de forenses demasiado jóvenes para estar en pleno conocimiento de sus acciones según su arcaica visión de la profesión.- Agradecidos deberían estar que les facilitemos el acceso.

\- Este chico forma parte de una investigación policial. Y ahora, gracias a sus normas y procedimientos pueden haber colaborado  _muy gentilmente_  a borrar pistas e indicios que ayuden al caso.

\- Ya basta, Shaka...- Susurró Mu a su lado, tratando de mantener a su colega calmo.- Haremos todo lo que podamos...

Shaka respiró sonoramente con resignada alteración, y sin volver a mirar al doctor que no pensaba separarse de su lado se preparó para acceder dentro de la sala habilitada para la recuperación del muchacho. Mu imitó todos y cada uno de sus gestos, y cuando ambos estuvieron bien protegidos accedieron seguidos de la incordiante presencia del doctor al cargo.

El servicio médico ya había llevado a cabo análisis de todo tipo, pero rindiéndose a una estúpida rivalidad profesional se negaron en redondo a compartir las muestras extraídas, obligando a Shaka y Mu a manosear el malherido cuerpo del Bennu de nuevo, irritando así aún más a Shaka, en plena consciencia de que si corría alguna sustancia extraña por su sangre, gracias a la demora ofrecida para su acceso y la negación de compartir las muestras, ésta ya podría presentar niveles de presencia más débiles o incluso irrisorios para poder tenerlos en cuenta.

El estado de Kagaho era simplemente alarmante. Sus sentidos estaban sumidos en un coma profundo, aún por diagnosticar si debido a algún traumatismo craneoencefálico o posiblemente al suministro de sustancias tóxicas en dosis exageradas.

Mu no demoró en comenzar a realizar el acopio de pruebas visuales, fotografiando todos y cada uno de los palmos del expuesto cuerpo del muchacho. Shaka extrajo muestras de sangre y de todos los fluidos que pudo, así como muestras de adn de su boca, pasando también por un minucioso examen de los dedos y las uñas. Especialmente las uñas.

Shaka alzó con sumo cuidado una de las manos del muchacho, fijándose en la suciedad todavía incrustada bajo ellas y en sus alrededores.- Fíjate, Mu...aquí quizás hallemos algo...

\- ¿Qué crees que es ésto? - Mu observó con determinación cada uno de los dedos mientras pasaba un sobre ellos para recolectar cualquier muestra que aún pudiera quedar adherida a la punta de los dedos.

\- Quizás restos de algún tejido...o con suerte de piel o sangre ajena. Es evidente que el chico se defendió del ataque como pudo.

Los forenses continuaron examinando centímetro a centímetro todo el cuerpo, repleto de magulladuras difíciles de observar sin sentir el estómago contraerse.

\- Mira ésto...- Mu había llegado a la zona interna de la articulación del brazo, el mismo dónde el equipo médico le había conectado un sinfín de medicación.- Aquí hay otro pinchazo...

\- Pero no está directamente sobre vena...aunque por los moratones alrededor se puede deducir que fue sujetado con extrema brutalidad, posiblemente para inmovilizarle e inyectarle no quiero ni pensar qué.

\- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - Preguntó Mu sintiéndose en corazón en la garganta.

\- Es obvio que sí. Tanto como que el chico esté tendido en una cama acolchada en vez de en nuestra mesa metálica es un error de cálculos para quienes le hicieron ésto.

\- Es cierto que no pudo haber hecho esta atrocidad una persona sola. Alguien debió inmovilizarle y otra persona inyectarle lo que creemos...

\- Necesitamos todos los datos que tengan hasta ahora.- Dijo Shaka mirándose directamente al doctor que les seguía pisando las huellas con cara de pocos amigos.- Todos. Necesitamos saber el alcance de las lesiones internas, las fracturas óseas, todo.

\- Escucha jovencito, deberías saber que ésto es información confidencial, a compartir únicamente con la familia.

\- Y con la policía, y por consiguiente, el juez. ¿O acaso quiere que reclame la presencia del inspector al mando? - Shaka ya estaba enfadado, y la senil actitud de ese médico no estaba consiguiendo otra cosa que enfurecerle todavía más.

\- No hará falta, Shaka...- Informó Mu, mirando a través de la doble capa de cerramientos translúcidos la llegada de Camus en solitario.

\- De acuerdo, está bien. Os lo facilitaré...- Accedió finalmente el doctor, viéndose obligado a bajarse de su absurda testarudez al ver cómo un hombre con aspecto de duro e inquebrantable se apostaba tras los cristales, con su gélida mirada dirigida hacia su pequeña reunión.

###

_Domingo por la mañana. Apartamento de Kanon_

\- ¡No pienso aceptar, Wyvern!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Es tu maldita obligación!

Ninguno de los dos amaneció de buen humor. La tempranera llamada que recibió Kanon no correspondió a un impaciente Saga como él mismo creyó en un primer instante, sino que resultó provenir de los servicios de los juzgados de guardia. Le acababa de surgir un nuevo trabajo. Uno por el cuál el abogado de oficio no parecía muy dispuesto a luchar.

\- ¡¿Cómo pretendes que defienda a ese estúpido?!

\- ¡Ese "estúpido" tiene un nombre! ¡Trabaja para mí y le aprecio! ¡Y no es mal chaval!

\- ¡Le faltan un par de hervores!

\- ¡Y a ti un par más que a él!

La absurda negación de Kanon a hacerse cargo del caso de Valentine estaba encabritando al Wyvern sin medida, no porqué el muchacho no tuviera solución, sino porqué el que parecía no tenerla era el abogado que volvía a sumergirse de lleno en las fastidiosas aguas de los celos y el desprecio.

\- ¡Oye Wyvern! ¡Te estás pasando! - Escupió Kanon totalmente sobrepasado por la llamada que acababa de recibir.

Rhadamanthys odiaba el comportamiento pueril del que Kanon estaba haciendo gala frente a él. Y lo odiaba todavía con más intensidad porqué en algún momento de sus días recientes había creído que Kanon finalmente había conseguido dejar esa faceta de su carácter atrás.

\- Quién se pasa, y de holgazán, ese eres tú. Y de discriminatorio. Valen se merece una defensa como cualquier_

\- ¿¡Holgazán?! - Exclamó Kanon abriendo los ojos exageradamente al tiempo que hablaba sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios forzadamente ladeados.- ¡¿Acabas de llamarme holgazán?! ¡Pues que te ayude dios con el pub a partir de ahora!

\- ¡Holgazán con tu deber! - Le atacó Rhadamanthys, pisándole los pasos a través del fútil recorrido que Kanon realizaba por todo el pequeño salón.- ¡¿Para qué cojones te hiciste abogado si tanto te aborrece tu trabajo?!

\- ¡Para no tener que escuchar a mi padre contínuamente comiéndome el oído y diciéndome que tenía que convertirme en un hombre de provecho! ¡Sólo por éso, y tú ya lo sabes!

Kanon le dio la espalda, peleándose con el mechero que no se quería prender, hasta que finalmente una gran oleada de humo invadió el salón.

\- Muy bien...cojonudo. No importa Kanon, no lo hagas...- Se rindió el Wyvern, suspirando nerviosamente mientras se apoyaba con el trasero contra la mesa del salón y se cruzaba de brazos exhibiendo cierto orgullo.- Tengo algo de ahorros...Le pagaré un buen abogado. Alguien que ame la profesión. Alguien que respete a las personas más allá de las estúpidas barreras de su propia vida. Alguien que valga en lo que hace...como Saga...

\- ¡No me compares con Saga, Wyvern! ¡No vayas por ahí! - Kanon aún no había llamado a Rhadamanthys por su nombre en lo que llevaban despiertos, y este detalle delataba por sí solo que el abogado se sentía cabreado, y mucho. El hecho que ahora se encontrara de pie frente al Wyvern mirándole con furor era sólo la línea que subrayaba la evidencia.

\- No...si no te comparo. Es imposible hacerlo. Y tú, ni vistiéndote con sus ropas llegarás nunca a ostentar su profesionalidad.

\- ¡Joder, Wyvern! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! ¡¿Quién cojones te has creído que eres para hablarme así?!

El humo que exhaló Kanon al hablar llegó directamente sobre el rostro de Rhadamanthys, el cual siguió quieto y firme ante él, achicando únicamente su ambarina mirada debido al escozor de la nicotina suspirada sobre ella.

\- ¡Soy el único que te habla claro, Kanon! ¡¿Y quieres que te diga más?! No deseas defender a Valentine sólo porque comparto un insignificante pasado con él. ¡Sólo por éso! - Exclamó Rhadamanthys golpeándole fastidiosamente el pecho un par de veces antes de empujarle con poco tacto y salir de su apresamiento.- Le dieron una paliza que casi le lleva al otro mundo...alguien le está buscando vete a saber con qué pretexto, y tú mismo ya empezaste a defenderle por instinto ayer mismo, cuando echaste a ese tipo del pub. ¡Así que olvídate de lo que pasó entre él y yo de una puta vez! ¡Igual que yo he hecho con Shaka!

\- Es distinto, Rada...

\- ¡Es lo mismo! ¡¿Acaso crees que me gusta ver que habláis como dos colegas sabiendo con todo lujo de detalles lo que hiciste con él sólo por pura afrenta y diversión?!.- Ahora fue Rhadamanthys el que se acercó a Kanon, obligándole a retroceder un par de pasos.- ¡¿De verdad crees que a mí no me cuesta hablar con él como si no supiera nada?! ¡Pero somos adultos, joder! ¡Deja de ser tan infantil y asume tu responsabilidad tal y como demostraste que puedes hacer! Ayuda a Valen, por favor...Sé que se ha equivocado, pero es muy joven. ¿Acaso no te equivocaste nunca tú? Estoy contigo...¿qué más necesitas saber para reaccionar de una jodida vez?

Kanon aspiró otra calada de humo mientras Rhadamanthys mantenía su irresistible mirada vertida sobre él.

\- Es que Valentine...

\- Valen está perdido...ayúdale a encontrar su rumbo...a remendar sus errores. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Kanon...

\- De acuerdo...iré a verle. Le escucharé y haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada...ha cometido delitos y además los ha admitido.

\- Pero al menos no enfrentará ésto solo. Con que lo intentes es suficiente.

Kanon aplastó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero exhalando resignación, y Rhadamanthys finalmente suavizó su expresión, rindiéndose a ofrecer un abrazo que Kanon correspondió.

###

_Comisaría de Policía_

Camus se hallaba de regreso a sus dominios después de haber visitafo el hospital, y ahora estaba manteniendo la necesaria charla con Valentine, quién ofrecía unas ojeras más que preocupantes. Encima la mesa lucían medio arrugados unos misiles anónimos que no auguraban nada bueno para el chaval, inquietando al inspector y aterrorizando al joven camarero y futuro médico.

Nadie había dormido esa noche. El nuevo visitante que acudió a la comisaría tampoco, quién esperó impaciente que su presencia fuera informada al inspector, que dejó a Valentine junto a Milo para ir al encuentro del conocido hombre que aguardaba hablar con él.

\- Señor Thane...- Dijo Camus al salir de la sala, arreglándose elegantemente la camisa dentro de los pantalones.- ¿Qué ocurre? Tiene mal aspecto...

\- Necesito hablar con usted, inspector...Creo que alguien me acecha.- Dijo Thanatos con la voz quizás tan cansada como lo estaba su alma.

\- ¿Por qué cree ésto?

\- Ayer, al salir del trabajo, me encontré las cuatro ruedas de mi coche pinchadas.

\- Pudo ser un acto vandálico...

\- ¿Sólo en mi coche de entre todos los estacionados en el párquing?

Camus apostó ambas manos sobre su cadera al tiempo que suspiraba agotadamente, desviando su mirada de forma fugaz antes de posarla sobre la repentina aparición de otro par de almas sin dormir ante su presencia. Shaka emergió del ascensor seguido de Mu, acarreando entre sus manos un montón de papeles con todos los datos recolectados durante la noche.

Shaka saludó escuetamente a Thane, solamente por educación y porqué le recordaba del juicio, relacionándole directamente con el muchacho al que habían estado estudiando toda la noche.

\- Discúlpeme un segundo, señor Sifakis...ahora estoy de nuevo con usted.- Dijo Camus, acercándose a Shaka y Mu.

\- ¿Son los resultados?

\- Aquí está todo lo que hemos podido descifrar durante la noche.- Informó Shaka, que lucía unas ojeras tan preocupantes como las del nervioso Valentine, mudo espectador de todo desde la distancia.

\- Este chaval, Bennu...está vivo de milagro. Que viviera no fue la opción de quién le propinó tremendos daños...

\- ¿Bennu? ¿Qué le ha pasado? - Preguntó Thane acercándose a ellos, evidentemente preocupado al haber escuchado el nombre de su más allegado protegido.

\- Se encuentra en el hospital, señor...- Shaka ofreció la información siendo testigo de los nefastos cambios en la expresión de Thane.- Está sumido en un coma profundo, y todavía no se sabe si despertará...o en qué estado lo hará si sucede.

Camus se frotó enérgicamente el rostro con ambas manos, suspìrando desconcierto e impaciencia hacia la relación de escabrosos hechos sucedidos durante la pasada noche.

\- Todo ésto se está complicando más de lo deseado...- Dijo para sí mismo mientras sus manos regresaban a sus caderas y su eficaz mente trataba de hallar conexiones válidas entre todos los acontecimientos presentes y pasados.

No muy lejos de esa pequeña reunión, antes de doblar el pasillo una presencia femenina se detuvo en su camino. Entre sus manos viajaban varios informes psicológicos de diferentes pacientes. El primero de todos lucía el nombre de Ikki Kido, y su próxima destinación debían ser las manos del inspector y del juez.

Pero éso podía esperar...escuchar lo que en el pasillo se hablaba amparado por la falsa clandestinidad matutina dominical fue su primera elección.

Después ya decidiría qué carta jugar...si la de su obligación o la que le mostraba su corazón.


	11. Presión

Camus se internó en su despacho, invitando a Shaka y Mu a seguirle. El inspector les ofreció cordialmente un par de cafés, lo cual ambos forenses aceptaron y agradecieron después de haber superado una larga noche en vela.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

Shaka le ofreció el informe redactado de forma rápida y poco trabajada, achacando el matusero resultado a la falta de tiempo y prometiendo una segunda entrega más acurada.

\- Es un boceto general de lo más importante...- Informó Shaka mientras observaba con seriedad la adusta expresión de Camus al leer la información.- Lo más relevante que hemos podido deducir a través de los moratones en sus brazos es que alguien le sujetó con extrema fuerza para que una segunda persona le inyectara una gran dosis de Fenciclidina, causante con una seguridad del 90% de su estado comatoso. Sufre heridas internas derivadas de la sarta de golpes recibida, así como una fractura en el húmero derecho, causada seguramente por el forcejeo con el que trató de defenderse. Si te fijas...- añadió, tomándose la libertad de acercarse las fotografias del cuerpo para dar con la que le interesaba - los moratones en el brazo izquierdo coinciden con lo que serían los reultados de una fuerte presión sobre el músculo, una presión ejercida por los dedos de una mano grande, masculina.

La imagen volvió a deslizarse hacia las cercanías del campo de visión de Camus, quién la tomó entre sus manos y la analizó en silencio.

\- Además, en las uñas hemos encontrado restos de piel y sangre que no pertenecen al chaval.- Mu amplió la información consiguiendo que la mirada de Camus se posara sobre él un segundo antes de deslizarla de nuevo hacia los papeles esparcidos frente a él.- Ésto indica que el joven se defendió, quizás arañando una zona descubierta de sus agresores, seguramente el rostro o el cuello dado que hemos hallado también un cabello claro atrapado bajo una de las uñas.

\- No se aprecian cortes ni incisiones de ningún tipo, así que descartamos que haya sido agredido con arma blanca...

\- ¿Ha sufrido agresiones sexuales? - Preguntó Camus mirando alternativamente a cada uno de los forenses por debajo de sus contraídas cejas.

\- No. No hay ninguna muestra de fluidos sexuales en ninguna zona de su cuerpo, ni heridas que evidencien lo contrario.- Shaka cesó con sus palabras y Camus suspiró sonoramente al tiempo que apoyaba el mentón sobre su mano, cubriéndose parcialmente los labios mientras seguía leyendo y contrastando la información con las fotografías.- Ahora estamos a la espera de un segundo análisis más exhaustivo para corroborar los primeros resultados. Así mismo debo decir que en el hospital seguramente se destruyeron pruebas por el hecho de haber aseado al chico antes de permitirnos el acceso.

\- Salvar la vida del muchacho era la prioridad.- Acotó Camus con sequedad.

\- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con ello, pero le podrían haber estabilizado sin borrar posibles pruebas.- Se justificó Shaka.

\- ¿Cuánto tardarán los segundos resultados de los análisis para contrastar los primeros? - Inquirió el inspector, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Shaka.

\- Horas...- Dijo Mu, quien también lucía un aspecto más que cansado, pese a la oleada revitalizante del fuerte café que el inspector se procuraba gracias a una buena y pequeña cafetera afincada en su despacho.

\- Pues id a descansar, que os hace falta, y nos vemos cuando los tengáis en vuestro poder y estéis en disposicion de redactar el informe definitivo para el juez.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Valentine?

La pregunta que se escapó de Mu servía a su preocupación hacia el joven practicante, y la respuesta de Camus le tranquilizó, aunque sólo en parte.

\- No os preocupéis por él. De momento se queda aquí. Todavía tengo mucho que charlar con él, además de hallarse a la espera de la llegada de su abogado.

Mu asintió con cierta resignación, y fue el primero en abandonar el despacho de Camus. Shaka aún permanecía allí, y la confianza que le había unido al inspector tiempo atrás cuando éste estaba al frente de del Departamento de Extranjería le dio el valor para hablar con él con total franqueza.

\- ¿Se ha hallado algún tipo de arma en la escena de la agresión? - Preguntó anhelando escuchar una negativa a su pregunta.

\- Si te refieres al bisturí que Valentine dice que vendió con sus huellas y las tuyas, la respuesta es no.- Shaka suspiró con nerviosismo. No sabía si alegrarse de su ausencia era lo correcto o lo peor.- Pero ésto no significa que acabe apareciendo tarde o temprano.- Añadió Camus mientras apilaba los papeles sin mirar directamente a la figura de Shaka plantada de pie frente a él.

\- Camus, si algún día aparece sabes que mis huellas estarán, pero yo no he_

\- ¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos más? - Le espetó Camus de repente, descolocando al forense.

\- Claro...

\- Me acompañarás a nuestro laboratorio de científica y te someterás a un análisis de adn a partir de algunas muestras que te extraigan. No creo que haga falta explicarte como funciona el tema.

\- Camus...¿acaso estás...sospechando de mí? - Preguntó Shaka palideciendo de inmediato.

\- Es sólo un análisis...

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

\- La sustancia que mantiene a este muchacho haciendo equilibrios en el cable que separa la vida de la muerte salió de vuestro laboratorio. Considera mi petición únicamente como una formalidad.- Dijo Camus tratando de fijarse en las manos de Shaka y en si éstas presentaban algún tipo de lesión que pudiera encajar con haber llevado a cabo golpes y forcejeos.

\- Yo no he hecho nada Camus...¿Por qué me sometes a ésto? ¡Que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo!

\- Si no has hecho nada entonces no hay motivo para temer nada, Shaka. Y sí, te conozco de puertas afuera de este edifico. De puertas para dentro desaparece cualquier relación personal.

\- Está bien...Hazlo.- Shaka se resignó a la petición del inspector, sintiéndose dolido por la extrema dureza y frialdad que Camus vertía sobre él.

El camino hacia los laboratorios de científica se produjo entre un sepulcral silencio flotando entre ambos, rasgado únicamente por otra pregunta de Camus que a Shaka se le antojó más que inoportuna.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer al atardecer?

\- En casa, con Saga. ¿Dónde iba a estar? - Respondió emulando la misma sequedad de tono que le procuraba su antiguo conocido. - Le dieron el alta ayer mismo y desde que salimos del hospital estuvimos juntos, en casa. Hasta que Mu dio el aviso.

\- Supongo que el fiscal Saga puede corroborarlo.- Insistió mirándole de reojo.

\- Por supuesto que puede. Llámale ahora mismo si quieres.- Le respondió Shaka con tono retador y ofendido.

\- Descuida, lo haré. Pero no te sientas atacado, a Valentine también le someteré a las mismas pruebas, sólo para empezar a descartar cartas de la baraja.

Shaka frunció el ceño y se abstuvo de añadir nada más, internándose en el laboratorio para someterse a la extracción de muestras y deseando acabar lo más rápido posible para poder regresar a casa e intentar descansar.

Al salir, ambos se toparon casualmente con la bella psicóloga del departamento, quien fingió naturalidad en su encuentro con el inspector.

\- Phantasos, ¿son los informes que te pedí?

\- Sí, aquí los tiene...- Dijo ella esbozando su sonrisa más sensual al tiempo que se los ofrecía con profesionalidad.

Camus los ojeó brevemente y a Shaka le faltó tiempo para desaparecer después de una escueta despedida cordialmente correspondida.

\- Phantasos, sé que quizás estoy abusando de tus servicios, pero me interesaría que te quedaras para que mantengas una charla con ese joven, Valentine. Necesito saber en qué estado psíquico se encuentra.

\- No se preocupe, lo que haga falta inspector.- Respondió Phansy, sonriendo dulcemente mientras internamente valoraba si hubiera sido más factible arrimarse al inspector en vez de al asistente del fiscal.- Estaré en mi consulta, avíseme cuando el chico se encuentre listo.

Camus asintió tratando de sonreír a pesar de los efectos que la noche sin dormir también hacía florecer en él, y sin más demora se apresuró a entablar el par de conversaciones pendientes, tanto con Thane como con Valentine.

Una vez Phantasos estuvo protegida por la calma del habitáculo que le servía de despacho y consulta buscó el móvil en su bolso, disponiéndose a llevar a cabo una llamada. Dudando durante unos largos segundos hacia quién dirigirla. El recuerdo de la velada vivida al lado de Shura seguía siseándole por todo su interior, y pese a sus descomunales esfuerzos para pensar en él fríamente, su estómago se contraía nervioso cada vez que cerraba los ojos y revivía el tacto de esas manos sobre su piel. Así que la opción elegida fue la otra, accionando la llamada sin muchas ganas de volver a escuchar esa voz.

\- No sé qué has hecho, pero aquí hay mucho movimiento hoy...- Dijo cuando esa voz le respondió, saltándose los protocolos de la buena educación.

_"Ésto a ti no debe importarte, cielo..."_

\- ¡No me llames "cielo"! - Masculló Phansy entre dientes, saboreando la vacuidad de esa palabra que ella misma ofrecía a Shura hasta que éste se la negó.

_"Sólo trataba de ser amable contigo."_

\- ¡Nunca lo has sido!. No sé por qué tiene que cambiar ésto ahora...

 _"No te enfades, pequeña..."_  - Phansy cerró los ojos con la misma fuerza que apretó su mandíbula ante la insistencia de la voz en hacerla parecer frágil e insignificante.-  _"Cuéntame...¿qué has visto?"_

\- El...el inspector tiene retenido a un muchacho que se llama Valentine, a quién deberé ver en breve, y a Thane...- Su dorada mirada se descubrió, clavándose en un punto indefinido de su alrededor, y la mano que no sujetaba el móvil se dedicó a apartar los largos mechones rubios que enmarcaban su rostro.- También he visto que está sometiendo al forense a pruebas de adn, pero con total seguridad puedo decir que lo descartará de su lista. Son conocidos de hace tiempo, y por lo que parece el forense tiene coartada para contradecir las sospechas del inspector...

_"¿Has dicho que Thane está aquí?"_

\- ¡Sí, éso he dicho!

_"Bien...vamos bien...Ahora debemos confiar en el supuesto intachable procedimiento del inspector...y luego ganarnos el favor de la fiscalía..."_

\- Te dije que lo dejo. Ya he hecho suficiente por ti.

_"Prometiste ayudarme, cielo..."_

\- ¡Me estás obligando a hacerlo!

_"No te confundas, yo no te obligo...únicamente te recuerdo que tu pasado no es muy grato para avalarte en tu trabajo..."_

\- Tu pasado es mucho peor...¡Así que deja de pretender asustarme o te juro que_

_"¿Qué? ¿Quién crees que va a dar fe de tus palabras? No eres más que una prostituta lanzada a querer borrar un pasado que siempre existirá...y yo soy un hombre conocido, admirado y respetado...¿Ves la diferencia, cielo?"_

\- ¡Me das asco, papá! ¡Me repugnas! ¡Se acabó! ¡Lo contaré todo!

_"No puedes..."_

\- ¡Sí que puedo! ¡Y alguien me va a creer!

_"Juega si quieres...y verás quién se quema antes..."_

Phantasos no lo soportó más. Cortó la llamada sintiendo como una intensa náusea nacía en la boca de su estómago y las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a nublar su dorada mirada. Se sentía sola. Perdida y utilizada, como nunca había dejado de sentirse, y su corazón solo palpitaba un nombre entre tanta mugrosa soledad: Shura...Shura y su trato respetuoso...Shura y su atención...Shura y sus labios, entregados, cálidos...

...Shura y la repugnacia que le causaba ser instigadora de una burda manipulación.


	12. Cuando uno se aburre, otro renace

_Piso de Saga_

Al fiscal hacía rato que le estaba consumiendo el mono de trabajo. Por un lado Kanon le había llamado para decirle que no se podía pasar a verle debido a nuevas obligaciones surgidas de imprevisto. Por el otro, la llegada de Shaka a casa resultó ser tan silenciosa como las respuestas ofrecidas a sus inevitables preguntas, y en ese momento el forense se hallaba durmiendo parte de las horas perdidas en una larga noche repleta de tensiones y trabajo. Era tal el agotamiento que sufría Shaka que ni siquiera se fijó en el desorden que había ocasionado Saga en su infructuosa búsqueda de oscuros pasados, o si se fijó no tuvo ni fuerzas ni ánimos de entrar en un bucle de discusión de responsabilidades que mentalmente le iba a agotar todavía más. En ese momento dormir un poco era su única prioridad, y dejar a Saga con demasiadas preguntas sin responder se convirtió en un bache que ya afrontaría después.

Cierto es que durante la noche Saga al fin había dejado de lado el tema de los papeles, esperanzado con la promesa de Kanon de acudir a darle soporte en su búsqueda, y siendo el aviso que le dio Shaka informándole que no llegaría a casa hasta la mañana siguiente el que consiguió mandarle a la cama, dónde durmió del tirón por primera vez en incontables días. Cuando Saga amaneció Shaka aún no había aparecido, viéndose obligado a desayunar en soledad y administrarse toda la colección de pastillas que le hacían compararse con un prematuro anciano, todo antes de la llegada de su personal inspector sanitario.

Y ahora Shaka dormía, Kanon no venía, Shura no le respondía al teléfono, el cuál le aparecía como apagado, y a Saga se le estaba zampando vivo una hiperactividad que no hallaba foco dónde poder centrarse. El fiscal necesitaba hablar con alguien. Le urgía saber qué narices había ocurrido durante la noche, y si lo sucedido podía tener relación con el desastroso juicio. Anhelaba descubrir por qué Kanon tenía un nuevo asunto que atender en domingo y por qué Shura ni siquiera le daba permiso para molestarle. Aunque a su ayudante le excusaba el hecho que últimamente se le percibía ilusionado, y según sus elucubraciones menos profesionales asumía que era posible que en esos momentos se hallara bien acompañado.

En su amplio apartamento reinaba el silencio, pero en su cabeza hervían, juntas y revueltas, demasiadas ideas...demasiadas conjeturas e incógnitas que unían tiempos presentes y pasados. Que el inspector Camus eligiera reabrir un caso que su padre ganó muchos años atrás no le gustaba. Y menos le gustaba aún que entre todos los papeles que él siempre había guardado celosamente después del fallecimiento del admirado Aspros Samaras no hubiera nada referente a éso. Pero él no era el único que debía tener en su poder información sobre dicho caso. En ese entonces el inspector Manigoldo Granchio era quién estaba al mando, y si había alguien más en disposición de tener información referente al caso ése era DeathMask.

La última imagen que Saga guardaba de DM en los recuerdos grabados por sus retinas, era su decadente presencia en el estrado. Después de ese instante inmortalizado por su mente no habían vuelto a verse, y hablar era algo que seguramente ninguno de los dos había sopesado detenidamente.

Hasta ahora.

Saga se acercó a la habitación, donde la entornada puerta dejaba translucir la imagen de Shaka profundamente dormido, ocupando casi la totalidad de la extensión bajo su cuerpo aprovechándose de la ausencia de compañía. Por instinto de protección, no para el ausente forense sino para sí mismo, Saga cerró del todo la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, y con pasos calmados se dirigió de nuevo al salón en busca de su móvil. Ni siquiera se permitió la tentación de dudar, y buscando rápidamente el contacto llamó. Los tonos se sucedían, y cuando al fin cesaron la voz que escuchó se podía calificar con cualquier adjetivo que no definiera precisamente la palabra amabilidad.

\- Hola DeathMask...

###

_Corazón de la ciudad. Centro comercial_

DeathMask se encontraba en el interior de un probador, intentando dar con algún nuevo atuendo que dulcificara un poco la caduca imagen que su reciente divorcio había impreso en él. Era domingo, pero dado que las fechas navideñas se acercaban, casi la totalidad de las tiendas abrían los siete días de la semana para aprovechar el furor consumista que siempre se desataba alrededor de dichas festividades. Fuera, una joven muchacha esperaba que apartara las cortinas para poder ofrecer su evaluación de la muda elegida.

Primero había cedido a compartir una cena con aquél hombre que ahora parecía haber sido tragado por el espejo del angosto probador. Tal y como DM le prometió, esa noche solamente hablaron, y quizás por primera vez en tiempo ambos lo hicieron sin rencor y convirtiéndose en siervos de la necesaria sinceridad. No fue una cena en la que alguno de los dos deseara escapar, pero el atrevimiento de DM de intentar robarle un beso sucedió como una réplica exacta de la primera ocasión: apenas un tímido roce...acompañado de un acelerón instantáneo del corazón y el pudor hablando con voz femenina y expresándose con gestos fieles a un riguroso rechazo mal actuado.

Y ahora había cedido a la  _casual_  petición de su ex-marido para acompañarle a conseguir una imprescindible renovación de su viejo fondo de armario. Entre sus brazos esperaban unos jeans que DeathMask no había elegido, pero Helena tenía la determinación de no salir de la tienda sin que esas inusuales prendas hubieran catado el cuerpo del inspector, aunque solamente sirvieran para saciar su tierna curiosidad de verle alguna vez vestido con ropa informal.

\- Graci...¿aún estás ahí o se te ha engullido el probador?

\- Es que...no sé...

Las dudas que delataban el extraño tono de voz que últimamente lucía DM la acabaron de impacientar, decidiéndose a correr la cortina ella misma sin siquiera avisar.

\- Te queda muy bien esta camisa...- Dijo mirando el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, sonriendo a traición a los ojos dudosos afincados en él.

\- ¿Tú crees? - DeathMask se pasó las manos por su pecho como si con ellas alisara la tela, mirándose a sí mismo y luego otra vez a la renovada imagen que parecia burlarse de él.- La verdad es que no me sé ver así...

\- Dijiste que querías cambiar de estilo...- Se quejó la joven florista, temiendo que la primera intención de DM se estuviera esfumando tan rápido como su inicial entusiasmo frente al cambio.- ¡Y deja de querer planchar la tela a mano! ¡Es así, arrugada! - Por instinto, su mano acudió a agarrar una de las muñecas de DeathMask para detenerle en su inútil empeño de hallar excusas para no comprarla, donde simplemente no existía ninguna.- Es moderna...y juvenil. Y te sienta bien, confía en mí.- Sentenció al momento de retirar su mano y así cortar un contacto demasiado espontáneo y cercano.

\- Pero yo ya no soy un chaval...

\- ¡Y tampoco eres un viejo, Graci! Y ahora me gustaría que te pruebes estos jeans.- Las prendas cayeron sobre las manos de DM, quien las observó como si nunca antes hubiera visto nada igual, macerando una absurda negación que la dulce voz de la florista no dejó que se hiciera audible.- Pruébatelos, por favor...

\- Hace años que no uso jeans, Helena...

\- Pues quizás es momento de que os reencontréis de nuevo, ¿no te parece?

DeathMask no tuvo ni tiempo de reacción y la cortina se cerró de un tirón, sin dejarle otra opción que despojarse de sus raídos pantalones de traje rancio y enfundarse dentro de una tela fría, dura y para su mayor sorpresa...medio descolorida. La talla se amoldaba a la perfección sobre unos muslos fuertes y contorneados, convirtiéndolos en visibles después de años escondidos bajo otras telas que ya no parecían ni tan sólo formales.

Al otro lado de la sutil línea que les separaba, la joven ya no sabía qué hacer ni donde mirar para hacerse pasar el revoloteo naciente en su estómago, mientras DM cada vez se reconocía menos en el reflejo, y apenas se sentía con el coraje de desvelar tras la cortina la imagen de la nerviosa presencia de alguien a quien él aún no había podido excluir de su vida.

\- ¿Ya estás? - Preguntó ella de espaldas a la barrera de tela, mordiéndose inconscientemente los labios mientras una de sus manos se despejaba los castaños mechones de la frente y se acomodaba el cabello con ansiosa coquetería.

DeathMask al fin se decidió a exponer a evaluación su nuevo look, y apartando la cortina enérgicamente inspiró coraje y forjó una tonta sonrisa, intrusa en un rostro poco acostumbrado a su balsámica presencia.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

DM se enfundó media palma de sus manos en ambos bolsillos delanteros de unos jeans que se le acomodaban con cierta sensualidad, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente al tiempo que sentía como algo parecido al rubor acudía a templar sus rasuradas mejillas. Helena se volteó, fijándose en el nuevo aspecto que ofrecía el inspector, evitando concienzudamente rodar su verde mirada hacia unos azules ojos que volvían a brillar, y que amenazaban con desarmarla sin remedio.

\- Estás...estás muy guapo, Graci...- Admitió la florista, obligándose a mirar directamente a DeathMask a los ojos, y quizás tentándose de perderse en ellos.

\- ¿De verdad que no haré el ridículo con esta ropa? - DM lo preguntó hasta con cierta inocencia, evidenciando su falta de confianza en algo tan mundano y terrenal como lo era el hecho de elegir vestimenta.

\- Para nada...Y es más, creo que deberías comprarte todo lo que te has probado y deshacerte de muchas prendas que ellas sí son viejas.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero solamente si me prometes pasar la mañana conmigo.- Dijo el inspector, abocándose en los vergonzosos ojos de su ex-esposa, dilatando el tiempo hasta que ella no pudo sostenerle más toda la verdad que entre sus miradas se destilaba.

\- Sabes que no puedo...- Se negó Helena acribillándose a sí misma con un mortecino orgullo de rigor y vacuas excusas.- Hay varios encargos que preparar para diversos comercios. Se acerca la Navidad y muchos negocios me piden asesoramiento floral para sus establecimientos...

DM no cesaba en su empeño de observarla con un deje de adolescente embeleso, asintiendo sin comprender todas y cada una de las palabras que no escuchaba, fijándose únicamente en sus evasivos ojos, en el sano color de sus jóvenes mejillas y en el ligero ladeamiento al hablar de unos labios sin más maquillaje que su seductor contorno y su suavidad natural.

Helena fingía seguir buscando excusas para rechazar unas horas de compañía que su herido corazón le reclamaba sin cesar, pero DeathMask no le regaló tiempo para más. Sin pretextos ni justificaciones el inspector se dejó tentar por sus impulsos, apostó todo su juego a una insana palpitación y tomó el dulce rostro de la florista entre sus manos, acallando sus evasivas con un sincero beso que ahora sí...ahora se supo aceptado, compartido y secretamente anhelado.

Para fastidio de ambos, un ligero empujón, acompañado de un descarado carraspeo de otro hombre que accedía a los probadores, les sesgó por la mitad su momento de íntima rendición, otorgando a la joven florista tiempo suficiente para armar unas palabras que ahora dudaba realmente si servían a alguna verdad.

\- Graci...que estamos divorciados...- Susurró con vergüenza, acariciándose los húmedos labios con un sutil toque de su lengua, gesto escondido tras la mampara de sus finos dedos.- No creo que ésto sea lo más conveniente...

\- Tienes razón, lo siento...no...no debí...- A DeathMask también le estaba asaltando un inesperado rubor que no le permitía articular ninguna frase con sentido, obligándole a carraspear antes de cambiar repentinamente de tema e internarse de nuevo en el probador.- Me cambio y salgo enseguida.

\- No...no, espera...- Helena le retuvo agarrándole por el brazo, y sin pensar arrancó las etiquetas de la camisa y los jeans del rejuvenecido inspector.- Déjatelo puesto...lo pagas y listo.

Una vez saldadas las cuentas de toda la mercancía que llenaba un par de grandes bolsas, ambos salieron a la calle y pese a las ansias de consumir con aflorados nervios uno de sus cigarrillos de tabaco negro, DeathMask se abstuvo de hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero sus fugaces miradas cruzadas al aire les dibujaban unas sonrisas embobadas que no tenían nada que envidiar a las que unían a otras parejas recién estrenadas que se interponían en su camino. Sus brazos se rozaban al andar, y ninguno supo cómo ni por qué sus manos acabaron entrelazadas, arrancándoles demasiados buenos recuerdos imposibles de borrar.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Graci? Estamos divorci_

\- Reiniciar, Helena...

\- Pero...

\- Intentémoslo de nuevo...sin presión...sin papeles...sin mentiras ni corrupción. No pienso volver a caer...porqué ahora sé con certeza que lo único que realmente deseo es merecerte otra vez.

La bella muchacha iba a responder, a decirle que de acuerdo...que ella quizás también deseaba reiniciar algo que simplemente se estancó en una larga invernación, pero la todavía rancia melodía del móvil de DM se lo impidió.

\- Discúlpame...debo atender...

\- Claro...- Respondió ella soltando la mano de DeathMask, resguardando la propia dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Al inspector se le heló la sangre y hasta la poca vergüenza que siempre había custodiado al ser descubridor de su insistente interlocutor. La verdad es que apenas había pensado en él desde el accidentado desenlace del juicio, y tener que hablar con el fiscal justo en ese momento fue el botón que accionó su inherente mal humor y peor educación.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres, Saga? - Al escuchar dicho nombre toda la alegría que en minutos había nacido en el rostro de Helena se esfumó de un plumazo, exponiéndose la antigua tristeza entre las miradas de ambos.- ¡Uy, perdone usted! Pero si estás hablando conmigo es evidente que ya estás bien, no hace falta que te lo pregunte.- La voz de DM recuperó de inmediato su antiguo color, consiguiendo que Helena se hundiera más y más en la disolución de su renacida esperanza.- No, Saga...tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar...¡a la mierda todo! ¡Y no se te ocurra amenazarme, porqué ¿sabes qué te digo? ¡Que me importan un carajo tus extorsiones!

_"Tranquilízate DM, y escúchame por favor...Necesito hablar contigo por la misma razón que tú no quieres hacerlo..."_

\- ¡O te explicas de un puta vez o cuelgo! ¡No pienso permitir que me arruines una mañana de domingo al lado de mi mujer!

_"¿Tu mujer?...¿que no estabas divorciado?"_

\- ¡Sí, mi mujer! ¡¿Tienes algún problema con ello?!

_"No, claro que no...Pero escúchame, por favor. Desearía que ambos pudiéramos vernos y hablar...y sí, olvidar toda la mierda pasada. No tengo ninguna intención de seguir por ese camino que tanto tú como yo conocemos demasiado bien. Es obvio que no ha sido saludable para ninguno de los dos..."_

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Tú casi la palmas por culpa del bocazas de tu hermano!

_"DeathMask...creo sinceramente que a los dos nos conviene comenzar a hacer las cosas bien...Pero para ello es necesario arreglar el pasado...descifrarlo..."_

\- ¡Déjate de pasados! Yo ahora estoy en mi presente, y es lo único que me importa.

_"No hablo de nuestro pasado, sino del que forjaron nuestros respectivos padres..."_

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Saga?

_"A tu último caso como inspector de homicidios. Creo estar en disposición de empezar a pensar que la chica asesinada fue un eslabón más de una escalera que asciende desde muy lejos..."_

\- Esto ahora está en manos del estirado de Camus. Ya lo sabes.

_"Pero fueron tu padre y el mío los responsables de otro caso quizás relacionado con éste muchos años atrás."_

\- Bueno ¿y qué? ¿qué cojones pretendes?

_"Hacer las cosas bien, DM...y darte la oportunidad que me ayudes, y que también renazcas de tu inmundicia...tanto como yo...Por favor, ven a verme ahora, en mi casa..."_

\- Ni hablar. No pienso pisar el mismo suelo del forense que tienes al lado y que osó reírse de mí.

_"Pues te espero abajo...pero ven..."_

Helena no había perdido detalle de la conversación que sin quererlo les había detenido en medio de la calle peatonal, temiendo regresar no al punto de reinicio, sino al punto donde ella decidía firmar unos papeles que legalmente la desligaban de su único amor.

DeathMask calló sopesando las palabras de Saga, averiguando entre líneas que algo también estaba mutando en la arrogante actitud del fiscal, aunque seguía creyéndose con el poder de decidir sobre el manejo de la vida de los demás.

\- Está bien, vendré. Pero sólo para hablar.

_"Me conformo con ésto. ¿Cuánto tardarás?"_

\- ¡No lo sé, Saga! ¡Vendré cuando me venga en gana! No pienso renunciar a una mañana al lado de mi esposa por ti. Esos tiempos también se acabaron...¡¿Te queda claro?!

_"De acuerdo, lo comprendo...Avísame cuando puedas venir...y gracias..."_

DeathMask colgó sin más demora, soltando un sonoro bufido de hastío y sintiéndose preocupadamente escrutado por la sencilla belleza que le acompañaba.

\- Si tienes trabajo lo entenderé..como siempre...- Dijo Helena bajando la mirada sin ocultar el profundo deje de tristeza que se apoderaba de su alma.

\- No, Helena...como siempre no. Se acabaron esos días. Iré a ver al fiscal, sí...pero primero deseo ir a comer contigo, pasear contigo...recuperar mi alegría contigo...Que Saga se espere, y que aprenda a asimilar que no voy a orbitar nunca más alrededor de sus deseos.

\- Graci...todo ésto...¿lo dices en serio? - Dijo Helena mirándole con devoción, hallándole irresistiblemente guapo pese a no ser un hombre que hiciera rodar las miradas hacia él.

\- Tan en serio como que nunca deseé firmar esos malditos papeles del jodido divorcio...- Una tímida lágrima se formó en la serena mirada de la florista, quién se desprendió de ella con falso orgullo, y sin poder reprimir una tierna sonrisa de satisfacción.- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir a comer? - Preguntó DM sonriendo a la vez que le apartaba unos mechones de la frente, sintiéndose él mismo como si el nuevo look y la limpieza de espíritu le hubieran aligerado la edad diez años.

\- ¿Ir a comer a casa te parece una opción aburrida?

\- No, al contrario...creo que es la mejor opción...

DeathMask sonrió con faceta seductora y picarona. Helena desvió su vista al frente digeriendo de nuevo los nervios absurdos y entrañables del primer amor.

Ese domingo el menú servido en la mesa sería lo de menos. Reencontrarse en los postres se estaba convirtiendo en la idea asentada en las almas de los dos.

Saga debería esperar, pero éso a DM ya le había dejado de importar.

 


	13. Cuestión de piel

_Piso de Saga_

\- Ayer estuvo conmigo todo el día, inspector Camus...¿pero a qué se debe esta pregunta? - La extrañeza de Saga era palpable en su tono poco amable al responder el inesperado interrogatorio telefónico al que le estaba sometiendo el inspector.- ¿Sólo una formalidad?...Claro, lo comprendo. Pero puede estar tranquilo, Shaka no salió de casa hasta que su compañero le llamó. - Concluyó con firmeza conduciendo su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, dónde el forense seguía descansando.- ¿Alguna pregunta más?...De acuerdo, pues entonces, hasta luego.

Saga colgó, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa del comedor antes de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y alborotarse los cabellos con impaciencia, pareciéndose en extremo a aquél que había prometido venir, y que aún no llegaba. DeathMask tampoco aparecía tener prisa para acudir a su demanda, y Shura seguía inusualmente desconectado del mundo.

Estaba confirmado. El fiscal llevaba demasiado rato con la necesidad de dar rienda suelta al bullicio que ocupaba su mente si no deseaba enloquecer de abstinencia profesional, y si Shaka no abandonaba su descanso pronto, él mismo se encargaría de despegarle las sábanas para aclarar, como mínimo, el por qué Camus se había atrevido a interrogarle sobre su paradero la noche anterior.

Sus pasos le hicieron llegar al sofá, donde se sentó. Donde cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra. Donde suspiró ojeando la puerta del dormitorio mientras intercambiaba el cruce de sus extremidades. Y finalmente donde se quedó al ver que la puerta se abría y Shaka aparecía con ojos soñolientos, cabello revuelto y su cuerpo vestido con ropas holgadas típicas de su tierra. Evidentemente los pies avanzaban descalzos y la mirada que le dedicó Saga pudo retenerle en medio del salón, pasando por encima de la necesidad del forense de despejarse con algo parecido a una bebida caliente y estimulante.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido esta noche? - Preguntó el fiscal cruzándose de brazos, gesto que mostró su imperiosa urgencia de respuestas.

\- ¿Puedo prepararme un té primero, o es mucho pedir? - Le asestó Shaka, la cabeza del cual también seguía sumida en una espiral de pensamientos imposible de detener.

\- Sí...sí, claro...pero es que acaba de llamarme el inspector preguntando dónde estuviste ayer por la tarde-noche...¿qué está pasando, Shaka?- Insistió Saga, gimiendo entre dientes al alzarse del sofá para seguirle hacia la cocina.

\- Nada...formalidades...

Shaka permanecía de espaldas a él, llenando una taza con agua que calentaría directamente en el microondas, renunciando a un buen té para proveerse uno de express a base de saquitos preparados.

\- Shaaaka...¿qué pasó? ¿por qué este interés de Camus por ti?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Son formalidades que no deben preocuparte.- Insistió Shaka, mirándole de refilón antes de abrir la alacena y agarrar un sobrecito de té rojo.

\- ¡Pues claro que me preocupan! ¡Sobretodo porqué orbitan a tu alrededor!

Shaka suspiró profundamente mientras sus manos buscaban apoyo sobre la mesada, agachando el rostro sobre su pecho con aires pensativos antes de volverse hacia el expectante Saga, quien le alentaba a responder enarcando las cejas.

\- Hubo una paliza. A un chico que casi matan en el intento. O mejor dicho, que no mataron por error.- Los cansados ojos del forense observaron directamente las magnéticas pupilas del fiscal. Su mano se hizo con la taza y avanzando un par de pasos se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas apostadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Y?

Saga no demoró en sentarse frente a él, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

\- Igualmente Mu y yo le extraímos todas las pruebas que pudimos, encontrando un cabello rubio adherido bajo sus uñas, y Camus solamente ha querido someterme a un análisis para descartar posibles sospechas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que sospecha de ti solo por un pelo rubio? - La expresión del fiscal se endureció al escuchar dicha explicación, y Shaka únicamente se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un sorbo del sucedáneo de té, sin azúcar y sin escurrir el sobrecito, aún navegando dentro de la taza.- ¡Pero esto es ridículo! ¡Él te conoce! - Agregó ayudándose de la expresividad de sus manos, ahora libres de cruce.

\- Lo sé...pero no es ésto lo que me preocupa. Sé que no he hecho nada, así que puede analizarme lo que quiera, pero lo que me tiene nervioso es el maldito bisturí que Valentine vendió vete a saber a quién...- Shaka al fin desembuchó sus temores, buscando ayuda en la siempre segura mirada del fiscal, quien ahora había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa y se cubría los labios con la mano sin dejar de mirar alternativamente cada una de las asustadas pupilas del forense.- Si un cabello le hace querer descartarme de su lista...¿que sucederá si aparece el bisturí? Tiene mis huellas, Saga...y ahora ya no sé cómo procederá Camus en el caso que ésto ocurra...

\- Bueno...de momento no ha aparecido, así que no pienses de más...- Intentó tranquilizarle Saga.- Además, lo habéis contado, así que en parte ésto os exime de convertiros en sospechosos...

\- En parte, tú lo has dicho. ¿Pero y si Camus cree que puedo convertirme en el principal sospechoso del asesinato de la chica, amparándose en que quizás actué para facilitarte un caso en el que tú hubieses podido brillar?

\- ¡Por dios, Shaka! ¡No seas tan retorcido!

\- ¡Cosas más raras se han visto! - Exclamó Shaka sintiendo como su mirada se aguaba.- Joder, Saga...estoy nervioso, sí...y asustado.

\- Eh, eh...no Shaka, nada de asustarse...- Dijo Saga alzándose para posicionarse frente a Shaka y tomarle de ambos hombros para obligarle a mirarle.- En el hilarante caso de que ésto llegue a ocurrir, yo estoy contigo...¿me oyes?. No voy a permitir que te pase nada...

\- ¿Tú...tú confías en mí?

\- ¡Pues claro, tonto!- Una tímida lágrima descendió por la pálida mejilla de Shaka, y Saga no pudo reprimir el impulso de deslizar una mano hacia su nuca para atraerle contra su pecho y rodearle la espalda con fuerza. Los brazos de Shaka se rindieron a la necesidad de buscar protección en ese sincero abrazo al tiempo que esta escena de confianza le quebraba el miedo en mil pedazos.- No te preocupes antes de tiempo, por favor...

\- Yo no soy capaz de hacer mal a nadie...- La voz de Shaka se percibió rota y ahogada contra el pecho de Saga, que estrechó su abrazo con infinita ternura.

\- Ya lo sé, Shaka...ya lo sé...

###

_Comisaría de Policia_

Kanon accedió a la sala donde Valentine seguía retenido, ahorrándose los buenos días y dejando caer su raída mochila sobre la mesa antes de sentarse tan bruscamente que la silla se arrastró hacia atrás al menos un palmo.

Valentine le observó con las cejas fruncidas y una mirada que hablaba toda la obligada resignación que sus labios callaban.

\- Más te vale que tu historia sea buena, porqué te aseguro que me ha jodido mucho, pero mucho, tener que venir a escucharte.- Dijo abriendo la cremallera de un tirón para extraer una libreta pobre en hojas y con una alarmante avanzada edad.

\- Lo mismo que a mí me jode tener que depender de ti.- Rebatió Valentine secamente, arrancando una sarcástica risa en Kanon.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si eres capaz de enlazar una frase seguida y con sentido!

\- ¡Pues renuncia! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo, pero tú sí! - Exclamó el frágil muchacho.- ¡Sé que no te caigo bien! ¡Y no sé si harás lo que puedas para ayudarme!

\- Por mi desgracia no puedo renunciar tampoco. Y por tu desgracia, deberás confiar en mí.

\- ¿Y qué motivos tengo para hacerlo?

\- Una promesa. Y no me gusta romperlas...

\- ¿Qué promesa? ¿A quién? - Insistió Valentine, sintiéndose arrasado por la rabia que Kanon le generaba.

\- La promesa de ayudarte. Y hecha a Rhadamanthys. Si estoy aquí es sólo por él, que te quede claro. Él me ha pedido que te ayude.- Dijo Kanon mirando fijamente a Valentine, deteniendo la infructuosa búsqueda de un bolígrafo dentro de la mochila.- Yo al menos no tengo intención de defraudarle. ¿Podemos decir lo mismo de ti? - Añadió con retintín.

\- Yo...yo tampoco quiero defraudarle más...Ya lo he hecho bastante...- Aceptó Valentine agachando el rostro.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Parece que tenemos algo en común! - Exclamó Kanon con un tono sobradamente jocoso al tiempo que conseguía un bolígrafo Bic de color azul, con el tapón medio mordido.- Y ahora cuéntame todas tus aventurillas de super héroe de pacotilla. Y desde el principio. Quiero saberlo todo acerca de ti, hasta el color de tus calzoncillos...¿me sigues?

El abogado le dedicó una mirada que aun destilaba cierta burla, pero Valentine optó por ignorar este hiriente detalle, suspirando todo lo profundamente que el dolor de sus costillas le permitió.- ¿Empiezo por mi historia familiar? - Propuso, adoptando una seriedad nunca vista en su rostro.

\- Por ejemplo...

Kanon se recostó holgazanamente sobre la silla, libreta en mano y bolígrafo en boca, esperando que el joven ordenara sus ideas, y al fin, las desgranara poco a poco.

\- Soy hijo único...Mis padres son mayores...

Valentine derrochó toda su realidad tal y como hizo con Mu, y Kanon maldijo no haber comprado una libreta nueva cuando un día muy lejano quizás hasta sopesó la opción de hacerlo.

Pasaron un par de horas, quizás algo más, y cuando Kanon salió de la sala para darse un respiro, calmarse la ansiedad a base de nicotina y asimilar durante el trance toda la complicada realidad de su nuevo cliente, sus pasos se toparon de bruces con los de Marin.

\- Kanon...¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó ella sorprendida e incómoda, acordándose que ella y Aioria les habían prometido a el y a Rhadamanthys una comida como agradecimiento de sus labores de canguro, y que al fin no concretaron.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Es Thane...está aquí. Alguien le saboteó el coche ayer por la noche, y el chaval ese que siempre está con él ha sufrido una paliza que le mantiene en coma profundo. No murió de milagro...

\- ¡¿Bennu?!

\- Sí, así es...

\- Joder, Marin...todo se complica cada vez más y más...

\- Si te soy sincera, creo que el maldito juicio...y la idea de hacer comparecer a Thane, todo está resultando devastador...- Dijo Marin, que se acercó un pelín más a Kanon y bajó el tono de su voz a modo de discreción.- Además, he oído que Camus ha puesto a Shaka en entredicho también...

\- ¡¿A Shaka?!

\- ¡Shhhh!

\- ¿A Shaka? ¿Y por qué haría ésto? - Repitió Kanon, bajando también la voz después de la llamada de atención de su colega.

\- No sé...pero creo que el inspector quizás está siendo demasiado estricto...

\- Bueno...mejor, Marin...Al menos sabemos que es más profesional que DM.

\- Ésto ya lo sé, pero es que piensa mantener a Thane detenido.- Kanon suspiró rodando la vista al techo, todo ante la atenta mirada de Marin, que estaba sintiéndose un poco sobrepasada por el nuevo cauce que tomaba la situación.- ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

\- Pues porqué por caprichos de la vida me han asignado abogado del estúpido de Valentine.

Marin transpiraba nervios por todo su ser, y la inocente pregunta que no pudo contener así lo acabó de demostrar.- ¿Qué hacemos, Kanon? Me da la sensación que alguien nos está cercando en un corral propicio para sus intenciones...

\- No lo sé, Marin...no lo sé...- Admitió Kanon, resoplando mientras su mano se agarraba a los desgreñados cabellos que había olvidado acicalarse antes de salir de casa.- Te parecerá absurdo ésto que te diré, pero ahora más que nunca siento la necesidad de hablar con Saga...

\- ¿Pero Saga ahora de qué parte está? - Cuchicheó la joven abogada, esperando no ofender a Kanon con la pregunta.

\- De la nuestra.

\- ¿Estás...estás seguro?

\- ¡Que sí, Marin!

\- ¿Y Shura?

\- Shura me preocupa, sí... No tengo ni idea por donde se mueve. Pero él siempre ha sido leal a Saga, así que no creo que ésto cambie ahora. Hará lo que mi hermano le diga.

Unos seguros pasos cortaron las confesiones del par de colegas, siendo Camus el que se personó ante los dos.

\- Os informo a modo protocolario que vuestros respectivos clientes permanecerán bajo arresto a partir de este momento.

\- ¡¿Valentine también?! - Exclamó Kanon con cierta sorpresa.

\- Sí. Debo aclarar muchas cosas antes de estar en disposición de permitir que salgan de aquí. Además, existen detalles en ambos que me confieren el poder de tomar esta decisión. Los robos de Valentine de sustancias tóxicas y alucinógenas, la posesión del señor Sifakis de dichas sustancias y la aparición de ella en el cuerpo del chaval que aún no sabemos si vivirá para contarlo, o en qué estado se hallará si es que llega a despertar. Y ahora, si me permitís, quiero que la psicóloga de la comisaría evalúe a Valentine. Puedes esperarte hasta que termine la sesión, si así lo deseas.

Camus se dirigió exclusivamente a Kanon al pronunciar sus últimas palabras, pero no esperó respuesta por parte del abogado, tomándose la libertad de acceder a la sala dónde permanecía Valentine para acompañarle a la consulta de Phantasos.

\- Escucha, Camus...- Dijo Kanon agarrándole del brazo y saltándose el respeto que el inspector merecía.- ¿Evaluación psicológica de mi cliente para qué?

\- Para saber su estado mental y emocional, abogado...Deberías saberlo.

Camus se zafó del agarre con su innata elegancia, enrabietando a Kanon con el gesto.

\- Joder, Camus...que salta a la vista que este chico no es capaz de hacer nada tan elaborado como para que lo mantengas como sospechoso.

\- Bueno...si es capaz o no debe evaluarlo un experto, no tú. Y ahora déjame hacer, por favor, que el tiempo vuela.

\- Una cosa más...¿Como se llama la psicóloga? - Preguntó Kanon, acordándose que Shura había comentado que se estaba viendo con la psicóloga de la policia.

\- Phantasos. ¿Acaso también tienes algún problema con ella?

\- No...no...para nada...

Finalmente Kanon se apartó del inspector y dejó que Valentine accediera a la sesión con la flamante "novia" de Shura, a quién el abogado esperaba ver durante el transcurso de la mañana, y como mínimo, echarle una de sus radiografías. Y quizás también tantear alguna charla con ella, por qué no...

Que de repente hubiera aparecido en la vida del ayudante de su hermano no le gustaba. No por el hecho de que no deseara la felicidad de Shura, pero algo en toda esa repentina maraña de situaciones no le gustaba.

En absoluto.

\- Marin...¿puedes quedarte un rato más aquí?

\- Sí...después de saber lo de Thane y tener que acudir aquí, Aioria ha decidido ir al parque de atracciones a pasar el día con Regulus...así que nadie me espera en casa.

\- Perfecto.

\- ¿Qué tramas, Kanon? - Inquirió Marin bajando el tono de voz otra vez.

\- ¿Te apetece jugar a uno de nuestro caseros juegos de investigación?

\- No...no, por favor...Ya sabes cómo terminan "tus juegos de investigación".

\- Venga, Marin...Si esta Phantasos analiza a nuestros clientes, nosotros tenemos derecho de analizarla a ella, ¿no te parece?- Propuso Kanon, mostrándole esa ladeada sonrisa que nunca le fallaba.

Marin suspiró sonriendo también, aceptando la invitación de quién nunca parecía tener ideas adecuadas a su edad.

\- De acuerdo...pero seamos discretos, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y cuando no lo he sido? - Se sorprendió Kanon, fingiéndose el gran ofendido.

\- ¡Nunca, chaval! Nunca...- Respondió ella azotándole el hombro con jovial naturalidad.

Marin seguía riéndose por debajo la nariz, y Kanon no se tragó la carcajada que la sincera confianza nacida con su colega le ocasionó.

\- Acompáñame fuera y te invito a un sabroso café de máquina.- Concluyó guiñándole un ojo y emprendiendo el camino hacia la calle para dar cuenta de todos sus vicios.

\- ¿No cambiarás nunca, no?

\- ¿Y para qué hacerlo? ¡Si en el fondo también me adoras así!

\- Lo que hay que aguantar...

 


	14. En su salsa

_Comisaría de Policía_

\- No comprendo por qué me van a mantener arrestado...¡Yo no he hecho nada, Kanon! - Bramó Valentine, llorando como si de un chiquillo abandonado se tratara.

\- Nada, nada no es exactamente la palabra...- Le recordó el abogado mostrando todavía cierta distancia con el muchacho.

\- ¡Pero yo no he matado ni apaleado a nadie! ¡¿Y qué se cree este inspector?! ¡¿Que las lesiones que tengo me las hice yo mismo?! ¡A mí también me emboscaron como a Kagaho!

\- ¿Sabes cuál fue tu peor error? ¡No haberlo denunciado cuando te sucedió, maldita sea! - Exclamó Kanon golpeando con el puño la mesa que les separaba, haciendo caer el bolígrafo y asustando aún más a Valentine, que se encogió de hombros y se sorbió los mocos como pudo.- Ahora, gracias a tu cúmulo de estupideces, tanto tú como el señor Thane Sifakis os quedaréis en esta nueva residencia a pensión completa unos días. ¡Y deja de llorar, joder! ¡Que ya no eres un crío!

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasará? - Insistió Valentine, mirando a Kanon con los ojos completamente tomados por el llanto y el miedo.

\- ¡Pues no-lo-sé! - Kanon le respondió recalcando unas innecesarias pausas para hacer su respuesta todavía más despreciativa.- Debo pensar...y mucho.- Añadió, rascándose la cabeza enérgicamente, dejando su cabello más alborotado de lo habitual.- Primero deberíamos avisar a tu familia...

\- ¡No! ¡No, por favor! - Los ojos de Valentine se desorbitaron al escuchar dicha proposición, temiendo las consecuencias que tan devastadora noticia podrían acarrear a la salud de su padre.- Si mi padre sabe ésto se hundirá más...y mi madre le necesita...por favor Kanon...no le digas nada, te lo ruego...

Kanon le observó fijamente, sintiéndose en parte tocado por todo el lastre que Valentine arrastraba con él, y que le había lanzado a cometer verdaderas locuras por no haber sido capaz de pedir ayuda y confiar sus problemas a las personas que le hubieran podido ayudar.

\- De acuerdo...de momento no será informado, pero vete haciendo a la idea que si ésto se complica mucho más, deberá saberlo.- Valentine asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba la vista y tragaba saliva con esfuerzo y dolor.- Y una cosa más...a partir de ahora no hables con nadie sin mi presencia. No me ha gustado nada que te viera la psicóloga ésa. Y trata de pensar en positivo...- Dicho ésto Valentine miró con estupor a Kanon, no comprendiendo en absoluto dónde podía ver un lado positivo en todo aquello.- ¡¿Y ahora por que me miras así?!

\- ¿Cómo que piense en positivo? ¿Te ríes de mí otra vez?

\- ¡A ver, condenado tonto! Si estás aquí, aunque sea en calidad de arrestado, los que sean que te acechan no podrán hacerte nada. ¿Lo vas pillando? - Se explicó Kanon con retintín, acompañándose de un jocoso gesto de su mano al emular ajustar la sintonía a la altura de su sien.

En ese mismo momento Marin se hallaba reunida con Thane, y aún no habían podido dar con la psicóloga Phantasos, que se presentaba más como un holograma travieso que se escondía de ellos que como una persona real. Pero como se solía decir en algunas culturas...si Phantasos no se cruzaba con ellos, ellos irían a ella. O mejor dicho, Kanon acudiría a ella.

Así de simple.

Así de  _casual._

No le costó mucho dar con el despacho en cuestión. Su certeza se auguraba absoluta, dado que todo el mundo ensalzaba la belleza de la misteriosa psicóloga y esa mujer que se vislumbraba tras la vieja persiana era la única en todo el edificio que se presentaba fiel a la percepción de "bella". Aparentemente la chica estaba tecleando notas con diestro frenesí en las teclas de su ordenador, y una vez hubo concluido, la impresora no demoró en empezar a escupir un fajo de papeles que contenían información. Si confidencial o no, éso era algo que ella no iba a decidir.

Kanon la espiaba, cuidándose de no ser descubierto por nadie que deambulara por allí, y cuando observó que la guapa mujer se alzaba de la silla y se hacía con el móvil con intenciones de salir de su cueva, el abogado se protegió en una esquina del pasillo, deseando que ella tomara la dirección opuesta a su presencia.

Phansy salió con su innata elegancia prendida de todos y cada uno de sus gestos, y cuando por suerte de Kanon sus pasos la llevaron hacia la zona opuesta del pasillo, él aprovechó su distracción con el teléfono para allanar con todas las de la ley un espacio dónde no había sido invitado, no sin antes cerciorarse otra vez que la chica seguía zambullida en una absurda conversación que la mantenía coqueteando en la distancia con quién quisiera que fuera su interlocutor.

Y allí, frente a él, se presentaban tentadores unos papeles que iba a leer. Con permiso o sin él. El encabezado se leía claro: Valentine Strínkla. Y a Kanon ya no le hacía falta nada más. Sin apenas pensar en el delito que estaba a punto de cometer, se hizo con el fajo de papeles y comenzó a leerlos en diagonal, tratando de asimilar lo más rápido posible montones de información que no comprendía en absoluto. La primera página parecía una introducción, y seguramente la información más importante se hallaría plasmada en las últimas, dónde supuso que habría las conclusiones de la charla obtenida con Valentine. Sus manos las pasaron rápidamente, esforzándose en absorber demasiada materia en escaso y peligroso tiempo, casi extinguido cuando escuchó la voz de Phantasos acercarse de nuevo al despacho.

Kanon apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción. Debía dejar los papeles dónde los había hallado y armarse en tiempo récord una excusa que avalara su intromisión. O que como mínimo lo intentara. Los papeles regresaron a la bandeja de la impresora y con gestos rápidos los acomodó para que no lucieran violados, pero más rápidos aún fueron los gestos con los que tomó los dos últimos y se los introdujo en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, procurando que la camisa obrara de segunda barrera de protección de algo nacido de un instinto no muy perspicaz.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? - Preguntó con frialdad y cierto enojo la voz de Phantasos plantada en el umbral de la puerta. Kanon se volteó fingiendo inocencia, y observando cómo la expresión de la chica le decía que le reconocía, aunque no realmente como ella creía.- ¿Fiscal Saga? ¿Ya está recuperado? - Inquirió ahora con un tono más tímido y extrañado, tanto como la inspección a la que sometía al inesperado "fiscal".

\- No...me presento...- Dijo Kanon acercándose a ella mientras le tendía la mano que Phantasos estrechó con flojera.- Soy Kanon Samaras, hermano gemelo del fiscal Saga Samaras y abogado de Valentine Strínkla.

\- Comprendo...- Dijo Phansy cortando el contacto de sus manos antes de rodear a Kanon, al escritorio y echar una rápida ojeada al fajo de papeles que seguían en la bandeja de la impresora tal y como ella los había dejado.- Pero no puede acceder aquí sin avisar, señor Samaras...

\- Bueno, hubiera avisado si usted hubiera estado aquí, pero al ver la puerta abierta y la luz prendida he pensado que no tardaría mucho en llegar, tomándome la libertad de esperarla aquí mismo.

\- No es aconsejable tomarse tantas libertades. Y menos aquí, invadiendo un espacio de trabajo que no le pertenece.- Replicó Phansy con sequedad, al tiempo que la mirada que le dedicaba a Kanon iba transmutando de la inicial sorpresa a una inspección dura y desconfiada.

-  _Touché._ Tiene razón...- Se excusó Kanon, agachando el rostro al tiempo que llevaba su mano al pecho, mostrando unas artes dramáticas que desconocía estar en posesión,...hasta el momento.- Pero es que he sabido que ha mantenido una charla con mi cliente, y como es evidente, me gustaría saber cuáles son sus conclusiones. No me ha parecido correcto no estar presente...

\- Las conclusiones llegarán a usted cuando el juez lo decrete oportuno, no se preocupe. Antes del juicio las tendrá en su poder, pero como comprenderá, aún debo trabajar en ellas...- Phansy seguía mirando a Kanon con dureza, pese a mostrarle una mirada achicada y un estiramiento de labios que quería dibujar una sincera sonrisa, no pudiendo parecer más falsa y forzada.- Y ahora, si me permite...debo continuar trabajando.

\- Oh sí, claro...Por supuesto.- Dijo Kanon retirándose un par de pasos, sonriéndole con la misma falsedad que ella le regalaba.- A propósito...dé recuerdos a Shura de mi parte cuando le vea. Le tiene muy ilusionado, y no es para menos, realmente es usted todo un bellezón.- Concluyó Kanon, guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer frente al repentino bochorno y rubor que acudió a apresar la frialdad de Phansy.

Con un poco de suerte y con mucha providencia de su parte, Kanon conseguiría alcanzar las afueras del edificio antes que Phantasos se diera cuenta del robo perpetrado en la boca de su impresora. Y antes de toparse de nuevo con Camus. A hablar con Valentine ya regresaría al día siguiente, y si por el camino de huida se encontraba con Marin, mejor.

Al parecer la suerte le concedió uno de sus deseos, presentándole a su colega saliendo de la sala dónde mantenían a Thane arrestado, luciendo una expresión apesadumbrada y delineada de miedo e inconformidad. Una expresión que aún sufrió más cambios al sentirse agarrada del brazo por Kanon, y literalmente arrastrada fuera de las dependencias policiales.

\- ¡Pero Kanon! ¡¿Qué hac_

\- ¡Shhhh! Calla y sígueme.

Llegar al coche de Kanon se convirtió en una carrera de obstáculos dónde los bocinazos de los demás coches en circulación y las zancadas apresuradas les acompañaron fielmente.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Me puedes decir de qué parece que estemos huyendo?! - Exclamó Marin una vez cayó sentada en el mugriento asiento del copiloto, ya sin importarle la suciedad a la que había tenido que acostumbrase a la fuerza.

El abogado arrancó sin siquiera abrocharse el cinturón, y rápidamente el coche se unió a la maraña de circulación hasta fundirse en ella y alejarse un trecho prudencial de los dominios del inspector Camus. Kanon seguía con la vista al frente, y Marin con la suya fijada sobre él, demandándole insistentemente unas respuestas que parecían no querer llegar.

Cuando al fin se alejaron lo que Kanon supuso prudente, detuvo el coche en una zona destinada a la carga y descarga de mercancías, sintiendo como los ojos de Marin seguían escrutándole, y viendo de refilón cómo los desviaba ruborizándose cuando sus manos se alzaron la camisa y una de ellas se coló dentro de sus pantalones, tanteando descaradamente un preocupante bulto entre sus piernas que seguía llamando a gritos la atención de la joven abogada.

\- Por dios, Kanon...¿qué demonios haces?- Murmuró Marin, fingiendo querer mirar por la ventanilla mientras su mirada seguía buscando descubrir qué pasaba ahí abajo.

Finalmente los papeles completamente arrugados abandonaron la protección que les había brindado muy gentilmente el bajo vientre de Kanon, que no demoró ni un instante en desplegarlos como pudo y apoyarlos sobre el volante para leerlos con algo parecido a la calma.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es ésto? - Preguntó Marin respirando más tranquila y sosegada.

\- Parte de lo escrito por la psicóloga sobre Valentine.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo has roba_

\- No Marin...tarde o temprano esta información hubiera llegado a mí, pero la he tomado prestada por adelantado.- Se justificó Kanon con un infantilismo exasperante.

\- ¡Pero Kanon! ¡¿Sabes la que te puede caer si se enteran de lo que has hecho?!

\- ¡Joder Marin! ¡Ya pensaremos en ésto después! Ahora leamos sus primeras conclusiones...

\- ¡No, no, no!...Ya pensaremos no. ¡Ya pensarás tú! ¡A mí no me metas en ésto!

\- Joder...lo arreglaré, confía en mí. Hallaré un modo de mantener a esta chiquilla calladita, ya verás. No me gusta la psicóloga...no me preguntes porqué, pero no me gusta. Y que esté arrimada a Shura me huele a chamusquín.

Marin suspiró con palpable nerviosismo, negando varias veces con la cabeza ante la incapacidad de Kanon de comportarse de una manera al menos correcta. Ya no pedía que fuera profesional...pero sí correcta. Fracasando estrepitosamente en sus esperanzas.

\- Y bueno...¿qué dice? - Inquirió Marin una vez pasada la primera oleada de enfado.

\- Pero será hija de...

\- Vale, vale...¿pero qué dice?

\- ¡Que Valentine presenta un cuadro psicótico que puede conducirle a sufrir ataques que yo que sé qué cojones más! ¡¿Pero qué coño es todo ésto?!¡¿Valentine?! ¡¿Un psicópata?! ¡¿Oyes lo que estoy diciendo?!

Kanon se exasperó ante la desgranación de unas conclusiones que no admitía en absoluto, y la faz de Marin no pudo palidecer más.

\- Quizás Valentine ha estado engañándonos a todos...

\- ¡Que no, Marin! ¡Que no! - Se exasperó Kanon todavía más.- ¡Valen es tonto sí, pero no un psicópata capaz de matar! ¡Y esta malnacida querrá hacer creer a la gente lo que acabas de asumir tú! Que podría ser cierto...¡Y no! ¡No lo es!

Marin tragó saliva sintiendo un nudo atar su garganta y atrancar una respiración regida por unos latidos totalmente desbocados.- Y entonces...¿qué hacemos?

\- Para empezar no permitas que Thane hable con ella. Regresa a la Comisaría y asegúrate que no lo hace, y si lo hace, que sea en tu presencia. Yo te acerco de nuevo todo lo que pueda...

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

\- Ir a ver a Saga...le necesito. Su inteligencia, su rapidez mental, su todo...y le necesito ya.

 


	15. Viejos hábitos con mejores aires

_Piso de Saga_

Cuando el interfono sonó, a Saga le faltó tiempo para alcanzar la pequeña pantallita que le delataba la faz de la visita apostada en la calle antes que lo hiciera Shaka. Al descubrir quién había acudido, se abrigó con lo primero que encontró y se rodeó el cuello con uno de los grandes pañuelos que a veces usaba Shaka a modo de bufanda. Calzarse adecuadamente fue algo que obvió, y las pantuflas que Kanon le regaló para su último cumpleaños compartido bajaron con él al encuentro con un raro DeathMask. Atender las preguntas de Shaka ante su repentino movimiento también fue pasado por alto, y Saga agradeció que el ascensor estuviera presto para él en su rellano.

Shaka le siguió hasta la puerta con toda la intención del mundo de detenerle, pero cuando alcanzó el acceso al ascensor, éste ya bajaba. Masticando mil improperios en su lengua materna se internó de nuevo en el piso, cediendo a la tentación de averiguar dónde narices se iba Saga aún convaleciente y con zapatillas de andar por casa, tentación que le condujo a espiar la pantalla del interfono, enfurismándose de repente al descubrir a DeathMask en ella. Ese hombre casi nunca había traído nada de bueno a la vida del fiscal, y que ahora se hallara esperándole bajo su propia casa le empezó a sembrar unas dudas que no se veía capaz de digerir ni con calma, ni mucho menos con serenidad. Saga le había prometido cambiar, dejar sus viejos y dañinos hábitos atrás, y ahora parecía estar mintiéndole frente a sus propias narices. Hecho que podía contrastar, y deseosamente descartar, si simplemente descolgaba el interfono y pegaba el oído a él.

Shaka no se lo pensó más, y casi aguantándose la respiración se dispuso a convertirse en el agente 007 por unos preciosos minutos que no acabarían sin una merecida bronca de rigor.

...

\- ¡Joder Saga! Por un momento me has parecido tu gemelito vestido así...- Masculló DM deshaciéndose del cigarrillo cuando sintió la puerta del edificio abrirse tras él.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Y qué haces tú con jeans descoloridos? - Rebatió Saga radiografiándole de arriba abajo mientras se encogía de hombros y enterraba la nariz entre los pliegues del gran pañuelo que rodeaba su garganta.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Uno no puede "renovarse" de vez en cuando?

\- Claro que sí, pero...

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! - Le cortó DM cada vez más impaciente.- ¿Qué coño quieres, Saga? Mi mujer está esperándome en casa para comer, así que no tengo todo el día. Y ya te lo he dicho, no pienso volver a nuestros asuntos, se acabó.-  _DeathMask...-_ Y no se te ocurra amenazarme, porque estoy hasta los cojones de esa época.-  _DeathMask...-_  Sólo quiero vivir tranquilo, y tú mejor que hagas lo mismo, que te han cerrado las puertas del infierno sólo de casualidad.

\- ¡DeathMask! Te dije que quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero es preciso recuperar un caso del pasado...

\- ¡¿Y a mí que me cuentas, Saga?! ¡Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que quieras hacer durante tu baja laboral! Porqué se supone que estás de baja, ¿no?

\- Es el caso de Thane Sifakis...No encuentro nada sobre él entre los papeles de mi padre.- Saga se explicaba metiendo cada vez más la nariz bajo la exótica envoltura de tela.

\- ¿Y?

\- Tu padre y el mío trabajaron juntos, y estoy convencido que tú debes poder encontrar algo referente a ese caso.

\- Yo no tengo nada de mi padre. Se lo llevó todo con él a la Toscana cuando se jubiló.- DeathMask se explicó sin dejar de escrutar a un desconocido fiscal, quizás tan desconocido como ahora se presentaba él mismo.

Saga permaneció unos segundos con la mirada vertida sobre las sucias baldosas de la acera, sopesando las palabras de DM y tratando de hallar una solución a esta inesperada distancia aparecida entre él y sus intenciones.

\- ¿Y no tienes previsto viajar allí en breve? - Preguntó focalizando de nuevo la vista sobre DM.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! Quizás en Navidad, pero aún no lo sé seguro...depende de muchas cosas.

\- Pues si vas, lo único que te pido es que intentes recuperar lo que puedas de este caso que te digo.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué este jodido interés por un caso viejo?!

\- ¡Pues porqué necesito comprender muchas cosas del pasado si quiero obrar bien a partir de ahora! Por favor, DeathMask...solo te pido ésto, sin condiciones ni extorsiones. Te aseguro que se acabaron esos días, créeme...

DM le observó enarcando una ceja en señal de incomprensión, acompañando esta sensación con una última pregunta.- ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio ahora?

\- Pues al mismo motivo que te lleva a ti a querer rehacer tu vida con tu esposa...Y a que quiero actuar con honor y corrección. Vivir con la conciencia tranquila...Ya he tenido un aviso, y no deseo irme de este mundo con el amargo sabor que han impreso en nuestras almas todos los actos que tú y yo hemos compartido.

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien acudió a mí para salvar a tu hermano de las rejas...¿No me dirás ahora que te arrepientes?

\- No me arrepiento en absoluto de haberle ayudado. Pero quizás sí de las armas que te pedí para hacerlo...y de la cadena de favores que éstas interpusieron entre nosotros dos.

DeathMask suspiró sin dejar de mirar directamente a la nueva claridad que desprendían los ojos de Saga, sintiéndose también necesitado del dulzor desprendido del hecho de hacer las cosas bien.- Está bien...iré a Italia a visitar a los viejos por las fiestas y veré qué puedo hacer...pero no te prometo nada ¿entendido?

\- Con que lo intentes será suficiente. Y gracias...

\- No me las des aún, Saga.- DeathMask esbozó el ademán de irse, pero la mano tendida de Saga captó su atención y borró su intento de evasión.- ¿Y este gesto? ¿Qué cojones significa?

\- ¿Amigos? - Inquirió Saga todavía con la mano tendida.

\- Nunca lo hemos sido,  _señor fiscal_.

\- Pues para que podamos serlo a partir de ahora, DM...

El inspector no dejó de escrutar a Saga y su firme declaración de buenas intenciones para zanjar una época podrida y destapar una de nueva y más sana entre ambos, cediendo al fin al gesto, estrechando la mano ofrecida con firmeza.- De acuerdo...Cuídate Saga, que estás más pálido que yo. Aterras.

Saga sonrió ante la tenue muestra de humor negro huida de los labios de DM.- Lo haré...y suerte con tu nueva vida también.

Dicho ésto las manos se separaron, y la voz de Kanon osó interponerse en un momento de reconciliación con su naturalidad y descortesía habitual.

\- ¡Hostias! ¡¿Qué narices tramáis los dos aquí?! - Exclamó entre sorprendido y contrariado, sin discernir del todo el motivo de dicha molestia: si la reunión de Saga con DM o la presencia de su gemelo en pantuflas y chándal en plena calle.- ¡¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?! - Añadió inspeccionando a DeathMask con completo descaro.- ¿Vienes de la pasarela de moda de Milan o qué?!

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kanon! - Le soltó DM sin nada de tacto, olvidándose rápidamente de él para volver la vista a Saga.- Te llamo y te digo algo durante las fiestas.

El inspector emprendió su marcha sin despedirse de Kanon, que se le quedó mirando durante un largo instante mientras no perdía la oportunidad de aportar su siempre interesante punto de vista.- Joder con DM...desagradable como siempre. ¡¿Y tú qué narices haces hablando con él en plena calle?!

\- Te lo dije, Kanon...yo no encuentro nada referente al caso Sifakis, y quizás él sí pueda hacerlo. Por éso le pedí tener una charla.

Kanon suspiró impaciencia, y sin más demora metió a Saga dentro del edificio.- Anda, subamos que no tienes buena cara...

Al llegar al piso en cuestión, y gracias a sus descubiertas artes de espía, Shaka ya estaba al corriente de la conversación mantenida abajo, y ocho pisos de ascenso le dieron el tiempo suficiente para respirar hondo unas cuantas veces y calmar los nervios que la irresponsable actitud de Saga despertaban en él.

\- Dejadme que me siente un momento, estoy algo mareado...- Dijo Saga avanzando hacia el sofá bajo la mirada de reproche de Shaka y su temible mudez.

Sin articular palabra Shaka avanzó hacia él y le comprobó la temperatura posando el dorso de su mano contra la frente. Kanon les miraba sin decir nada, prudentemente apartado de ambos, pero deseando poder empezar a derrochar dudas sobre una mente que ahora se presentaba algo agotada.

Seguidamente Shaka tomó la muñeca del fiscal, palpándole un pulso un tanto irregular. Saga le observaba con la timidez del que sabe que ha obrado mal, y Shaka...pues Shaka ni siquiera le echó una casual ojeada a los ojos. El forense estaba incubando un justificado enfado, y Saga optó por hacer uso de la ley del silencio, sintiéndose acompañado por un mudo Kanon.

El hindú no demoró en perderse dentro de la cocina para salir de ella con un vaso de agua y un montón de cajas de medicamentos que cayeron al lado del agitado pecho de Saga, que permanecía recostado en el sofá.- Una hora hace que te deberías haber tomado la medicación, Saga. Una hora. Si no eres capaz de ser responsable de tu convalecencia y tratamiento, mejor que te vuelvas al hospital.

\- Bueno...Shaka...es sólo una hora de retraso...- Dijo Saga incorporándose un poco para tomarse la colección de pastillas como un cachorrillo regañado.

\- Es verdad, una hora más tarde tampoco es tan grave...- Añadió Kanon empeorando todavía más la contracción de las facciones de Shaka.

\- ¡Perdonen ustedes! ¡No sabía que estaba en presencia de otros dos médicos más profesionales que yo! - Exclamó Shaka, regalando ironía a diestro y siniestro.- ¡Pero tranquilos, que no pasa nada! ¡Y tú Saga, ¿por qué no te vas a hacer footing de paso?! ¡Y después tómate una copa con DM, ya que ahora sois nuevamente amigos! Porque claro...¡que te hayan partido el pecho por la mitad y te hayan arreglado el motor de tu cuerpo no es nada grave! ¡Vaya, igual que una apendicitis ¿no?!

\- Shaka, cálmate...tienes razón...- Rogó Saga, declarándose culpable de negligencia contra su propia salud.

\- ¡Me calmaré cuando yo lo decida, no cuando tú me lo digas!

Sin esperar siquiera respuesta, Shaka abandonó el salón con la furia a cuestas, dejando a Kanon perplejo ante el inusual derroche de carácter ofrecido por el tímido hindú.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Vaya carácter! ¡Se lo tiene bien escondidito, ¿eh?! - Dijo Kanon mirándose a Saga sorprendido.

\- Déjale...se le pasará, como bien ha dicho, cuando él lo decida. Y luego vendrá disculpándose y sintiéndose mal por haber estallado.- Le informó Saga, experimentado de tiempo en lidiar con un carácter con arranques de ira imprevistos dentro de su rutinaria serenidad.- Está muy nervioso, y le comprendo. No ha vivido precisamente una buena noche...

\- Lo sé, estoy al tanto de todo, Saga.- Dijo Kanon recogiendo las cajas de los medicamentos para quitarlas del sofá y poder sentarse él, obligando a Saga a encoger las piernas y dejarle lugar.- Vengo de la comisaría, y no te lo vas a creer...Valentine, el cuál me han endosado como cliente, y Thane están arrestados, en principio hasta que se aclaren las incógnitas de una paliza propinada a un muchacho durante la noche pasada.

\- Y por la que el inspector Camus también ha puesto la atención en Shaka. Por ésto está así...

Kanon asintió mostrando una seriedad inusual en él al tiempo que extraía del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero los arrugados papeles adquiridos en un "préstamo" sin retorno.

\- ¿Qué es ésto?

\- Las conclusiones del examen psicológico que ha hecho la guapita "novia" de Shura sobre Valentine.

\- ¿Y cómo están en tu poder en semejante y lamentable estado?- Preguntó Saga desplegando los papeles y aplanándolos sobre su regazo.- Kanon...acércame las gafas, por favor...están ahí...

Una señal con la mirada fue suficiente para que Kanon las ubicara sobre la mesa grande del salón, y obedeciendo sin rechistar fue a por ellas.- Cómo las conseguí es lo de menos...- Dijo Kanon tendiéndolas a su gemelo antes de volver a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Alguien sabe que ésto está en tus manos? - Pregunto el fiscal temiendo la respuesta.

\- Supongo que ahora ya sí.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?!

\- ¡Quería conocerla, Saga! La psicóloga ésta no me gusta, me huele mal que justo en estos momentos se haya fijado en Shura, que te recuerdo que ahora mismo ocupa tu lugar en la fiscalía, y para colmo, no estoy de acuerdo con la sarta de chorradas inculpatorias que ha escrito sobre Valentine.- Soltó Kanon casi sin respirar.- ¡Valentine es estúpido, pero no un psicópata como esta brujita con carita de ángel afirma! Lee...lee y me dirás qué te parece...

\- ¿Valentine un psicópata? - Preguntó la voz de Shaka, que había vuelto a personificarse en sus cercanías, luciendo un aspecto más sosegado, pero también curioso por las palabras de Kanon sobre su perdido practicante.- No es capaz de ser ningún asesino. Es un chico muy machacado por la vida, pero no tiene el suficiente estómago ni malicia para hacer daño...

\- Vaya, creí que no te caía bien tampoco.- Dijo Kanon con su espontaneidad de siempre.

\- Pero una cosa no quita a la otra. Quizás le juzgué con demasiada severidad sin ahondar en el por qué de sus acciones, pero no es mal chico, de ésto estoy seguro.

\- Estas conclusiones son muy agresivas...- Admitió Saga, que las estaba leyendo por segunda vez.

\- Y ahora dime, Saga...¿Cómo cojones hago para ayudar a este chaval y a Marin con el señor Thane Sifakis?

\- No sé, Kanon...debo estudiarlo con calma.

\- Pues hagámoslo.- Propuso Kanon, sintiéndose amenazado por una nueva y dura mirada del forense.- Con calma, claro...y contigo también, Shaka. Creo que todo ésto te incumbe más de lo que desearías ¿me equivoco?

\- Así es...- Admitió el hindú, suspirando cierto temor.- Voy a preparar la comida.- Añadió con resignación.- ¿Te quedas, Kanon?

\- Ah, sí. Si no os importa...

\- Haré algo liviano, Saga no puede comer alimentos pesados durante un tiempo.

\- Perfecto. Por mí no hay problema. Pero...¿puedo decir a Rhadamanthys que venga? Me debe estar esperando, y todavía no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

Saga y Shaka se miraron, concordando en silencio que no había inconveniente en poner un plato más en la mesa.- Sí, dile...no nos molesta en absoluto.- Le invitó Saga.

\- De acuerdo.

Kanon realizó la llamada, y cuando guardó el móvil Saga le demandó la ayuda de un ligero tirón de manos para alzarse del mullido sofá e ir a tomar asiento en la mesa del salón.- Lo primero que hay que hacer es armar la línia temporal de todos los sucesos con sus presumibles implicados.

\- Ésto lo hice con nuestro juicio, pero quizás mi línia temporal era un poco desordenada...- Confesó Kanon mientras veía cómo Saga agarraba un fajo de papeles y su elegante pluma, disponiéndose a comenzar su proyecto en común.

\- Pues atiende, y aprende de los que saben lo que hacen, hermanito.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Qué humos! Lo que usted diga, señor fiscal.

###

_Despacho de Phansy_

La joven psicóloga revisó los documentos impresos antes de la intromisión de Kanon, echando rápidamente en falta los dos últimos papeles. Una oleada de rabia subió a colorear su bello rostro, pensando de inmediato en que el abogado réplica del fiscal quizás había hurgado de más.

Ya se disponía a presentar una queja formal a Camus sobre dicha violación de información confidencial cuando trató de imprimirlos de nuevo y la impresora le advirtió de la carencia de papel.

Un resoplido traspasó sus adornados labios y al abrir el alimentador de papel vio que efectivamente no quedaba ninguno.

Quizás había sido demasiado dura y precoz juzgando de antemano al abogado. Simplemente se había agotado la fuente de alimentación...nada más.

La providencia sonrió a Kanon sin saberlo, y a Phansy le devolvió la sonrisa y el brillo en su mirada. Imprimiría todo el documento, se lo entregaría al inspector y luego se iría al encuentro de quién seguía revoloteando por su estómago como una manada de mariposas malcriadas.

Para su infortunio, Shura se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción.

En una maldita e inoportuna ilusión.


	16. Entre piedras y cipreses

_Domingo por la tarde._

_Edificio de los juzgados. Despacho del juez Dohko._

\- Espero que sea importante, inspector Camus...- Al llegar, Dohko halló al francés sentado fuera de su despacho clausurado con llave, el cuál se abrió ante ellos después que el juez revisara tres veces las profundidades de su gruesa chaqueta antes de dar con ellas escondidas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

\- Lo es, créame señor juez.

Dohko prendió la luz y fue directamente a prepararse un cargado café que le sirviera para rebajar el enfado de haber tenido que dejar empezada una película que adoraba.- ¿Te apetece uno? - Camus negó con la cabeza mientras se tomaba la libertad de sentarse frente al atestado escritorio, dudando en si sería capaz de vislumbrar al juez tras semejante muralla de dossieres una vez éste también siguiera sus intenciones.- ¿Y bien? - Dohko iba a dejar la taza sobre la mesa, pero era tal la anarquía asentada en ella que antes tuvo que apilar de forma aleatoria un montón de papeles, viéndose socorrido por la solidaridad de Camus, completamente confuso ante el tremendo desorden de a quién no parecía molestarle en absoluto.- Sé breve y conciso, por favor.- Añadió cuando al fin pudo dejar tranquila la taza y sentarse en su mullido sillón.

\- Es sobre la paliza que recibió ese muchacho ayer por la noche.- Le informó Camus, tal y como en su momento Dohko le demandó que hiciera.- En su cuerpo se han hallado restos de la misma sustancia que había en el cuerpo de Pandora. La misma sustancia con la que Valentine Strínkla y Thane Sifakis, arrestados desde hace unas horas, han estado flirteando de diferentes maneras. Además, la presencia de un cabello y restos de tejido cutáneo y sangre bajo las uñas del chico han aportado nuevos datos de adn que al cotejarlos no coinciden con ninguna muestra que tengamos registrada.- Prosiguió, tendiendo al juez el primer informe entregado por los forenses, a esperas de obtener el definitivo en breve.

\- Pero me estás diciendo que el adn no coincide con el de los arrestados. Deberás proseguir con la investigación...- Dijo Dohko, siempre fiel a su costumbre de tutear a los profesionales con los que trabajaba cada día, favoreciendo una relación campechana pero sin traspasar nunca las barreras de la falta de respeto.

\- En éso estamos Milo y yo, pero también he repasado el informe forense de la muchacha, envuelto en unas circumstancias y errores que no me gustan nada, siendo éste uno de los motivos por los que también he sometido al forense Shaka bajo estudio.- Al escuchar ésto los ojos de Dohko se abrieron con asombro, expresión que la siguiente aclaración de Camus suavizó.- Sus resultados son negativos, pero aún así el informe que entregó está corrompido, y sólo él puede saber hasta qué punto.

\- La verdad es que este pequeño bache en la investigación del caso de Pandora no me gustó en absoluto, sobretodo viniendo de alguien tan profesional como es nuestro forense al mando, pero todos podemos cometer errores. Felizmente los subsanó con una nueva entrega.- Se explicó Dohko con la misma naturalidad que si estuviera en una cafetería con un amigo, en vez de en su despacho y debatiendo con el nuevo inspector de homicidios.

Su mano buscó la tacita con destreza ciega, llevándosela a los labios al tiempo que Camus suspiraba y buscaba coraje para formular su petición.

\- Necesito que autorice la exhumación del cadáver de Pandora.- A Dohko casi le salió a presión el café por la nariz al ser testigo de la demanda del inspector, y después de unos preciosos momentos de ahogo y fuertes sonadas, al fin pudo regresar su enrojecida y acuosa mirada hacia Camus.- Creo, e insisto, en que es imprescindible una segunda autopsia.

\- ¡¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que estás proponiendo?! - Masticó Dohko mirándose con seriedad al impasible inspector.- Por si no lo sabes, odio los casos mediáticos, y ordenar una exhumación nos plantará en la portada de todos los periódicos y en el encabezado de las noticias de la televisión. ¡Y ésto sí que puede corromper el caso, Camus! Además...olvidas quién es el padre legal de la muchacha: el famoso Hyppolitos Sifakis. Que ésto trascienda más allá de lo deseable es muy peligroso si ambos deseamos hacer honor a la justícia. Cuando la prensa se vuelca de lleno la tranquilidad de acción desaparece. Para todos.

\- Sólo con una segunda autopsia, exhaustiva y sin errores de pre-escolar, se puede llegar a la verdad.- Camus se mantenía firme en su convicción sobre la línea a seguir, y sabía que si presionaba un poco más al holgazán pero correcto juez, podría conseguir sus propósitos. - Hay demasiadas piezas esparcidas con el mismo color en todas ellas, pero algunas todavía están perdidas. Y estoy en disposición de creer con firmeza que el caso antiguo de Thane Sifakis, el de Pandora y los últimos hechos acontecidos, todo son piezas salidas de la misma caja. Pero me faltan algunas...como por ejemplo hallar alguna coincidencia con las muestras de adn en juego. Necesito encajarlas...

\- Será lo más escabroso que he ordenado en mi vida.

\- Es lo más correcto y necesario que puede hacer. Y procuraré no alzar revuelo. Mantener a la prensa alejada.

\- Lidiar con el señor Hyppolitos Sifakis será duro. Y profundamente doloroso para él. A nadie le gusta ver cómo se vuelve a perturbar el descanso de sus seres queridos.

\- Se lo haremos comprender, por ésto no se preocupe. Nuestra psicóloga se encargará de ofrecerle todo el apoyo profesional que necesite.

Dohko perdió su vista entre los pilares de dossieres que le separaban del calculador inspector, sopesando con seriedad un tema por demás espinoso y controvertido. Y sumamente truculento y morboso.

Sin añadir nada más, y después de un par de profundas inspiraciones, Dohko prendió su ordenador y comenzó a teclear las palabras en las que Camus deseaba ver cumplidos sus deseos.

\- Aquí tienes.- Dijo finalmente, tendiéndole la orden dignamente firmada y sellada con poder de acción.- Y ahora, abrochémonos todos los cinturones si no queremos estamparnos contra un muro de podredumbre que ya empieza a olerme extremadamente mal.

\- Estamos haciendo lo correcto, señor juez. Por el bien de la justícia que todos amamos.- Convino Camus, guardándose la orden a buen recaudo antes de alzarse y desaparecer de la vista de un pensativo Dohko.

###

_Lunes por la madrugada. Cementerio Proto Kekrotafio de Atenas._

Todavía no había amanecido. Aún quedaban al menos un par de horas de oscuridad que ampararían un poco las miradas curiosas que se pudieran sentir tentadas de acceder a un recinto cerrado al público y sellado con un cordón policial quizás demasiado vistoso.

Como fiscal en sustitución al mando de la ciudad, Shura había sido citado al lugar de la exhumación, así como los forenses Shaka y Mu. Dohko había llegado al lugar para presenciar el acto y dar fe que todo transcurría con toda la normalidad que se podía exigir en un momento tan oscuro y bochornoso como ese. Hyppolitos Sifakis también había acudido, presa de la desesperación al saber que el cuerpo de su hija adoptiva iba a ser exhumado y manoseado de nuevo para el regocijo de todos los que no deseaban dejarla descansar en la paz que la joven se tenía más que merecida. Sus intentos de detener tal atrocidad fueron inútiles al toparse de bruces con una panda de policías prestos a impedir que su desesperación se interpusiera entre sus emociones y la urgencia de acabar con ese proceso lo más rápido posible, los cuáles también se vieron obligados a tener que lidiar antes de tiempo con los primeros periodistas que estaban haciendo acto de presencia en dicho dantesco escenario. Alguien les había filtrado la información, hecho que enfurismó al inspector Camus sin medida y que propició que su ayudante Milo se uniera a los policías rasos para detener su morboso acceso en un lugar donde en principio nadie les había ofrecido invitación.

Phantasos fue la última en llegar, pese a haber compartido cama con el ahora fiscal, quién fingió no verla en su pactada llegada unos minutos más tarde para no evidenciar de más su recién nacida relación.

\- Phantasos, llegas tarde.- Le reprendió Camus con dureza, hecho que propició que la psicóloga agachara el rostro con cierta vergüenza.

\- Lo siento, inspector.

\- Necesito que atiendas lo mejor que puedas al señor Hyppolitos Sifakis. Como es natural su estado emocional está muy alterado ahora mismo.

\- Por supuesto. Lo haré...- Dijo Phansy, que se miró de reojo a Hyppolitos, sintiéndose correspondida en su fugaz mirada perpetrada en la distancia que les separaba.

\- ¡Pues ve! ¡No deseo que sus gritos de desesperación enturbien más este proceso de por sí desagradable para todos!

\- De acuerdo...

Phansy se alejó con pasos titubeantes y poco decididos hacia la abrumadora presencia del conocidísimo artista apodado Hypnos, ya no sabiendo a quién odiar por hallarse metida de lleno en un fangal demasiado denso, buscando a traición la mirada de Shura y su sobria protección, encontrándose huérfana de dicho correspondencia al ver que Shura fingía a la perfección la indiferencia que ambos habían pactado al recibir las respectivas llamadas que les citaban de madrugada en pleno cementerio.

Shaka y Mu permanecían de pie al lado del juez Dohko, extrañamente espabilado pese a ser una hora demasiado temprana para su calmo proceder. Shaka trataba de mantener el tipo, pero Mu cada vez palidecía más, comenzando a sentirse terriblemente abrumado e incluso mareado, cosa que no le ocurría desde las primeras veces de enfrentarse a la vista de un cadáver.

\- Eh, eh, Mu...no me falles ahora, te necesito...- Le susurró Shaka, que hacía inconmensurables esfuerzos para retener las náuseas que toda esa situación también le generaba.

\- Lo sé Shaka...pero ésto es todo tan...desagradable...

Mu no pudo retener más el asco que nacía dentro de él, viéndose obligado a apartarse de todos para proceder a equilibrar su estómago de la única manera que podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Por dios! Se supone que estáis curtidos en ésto...- Dijo Dohko a modo de regañina hacia Shaka, que tragaba saliva como podía mientras iba mentalizándose para afrontar las siguientes horas con toda la dignidad posible.

\- Sé que no es una excusa, pero no todos los días nos enfrentamos a un escenario así, señor juez...- Le replicó Shaka con dureza y necesidad de protección de su colega y amigo, no sintiendo justo que se juzgara su malestar por estar frente a algo tan terrible como una exhumación de un cuerpo de por sí maltratado en exceso semanas atrás.

\- Mira Shaka...te advierto que el informe que presentaste de esta muchacha me decepcionó por su carencia de aptitud y profesionalidad, así que te exijo que el trabajo que hoy hagáis tú y tu colega, si es que está disponible - añadió ojeando al agachado Mu y sus retortijones estomacales - sea impecable ¿me oyes? Im - pe - ca - ble. No voy a admitir más irregularidades como las anteriores.

Shaka recibió estas palabras con profundo malestar y enojo, pero trató para no dar muestras de ello, sustituyendo las ganas que sentía de mandar a Dohko directamente a la mierda por el dócil y protocolario  _"Sí, señor juez..."._

Unos metros más allá, Phansy alcanzó la posición de Hypnos, sintiendo su corazón bombardearle el pecho y la flojera de sus piernas tornándose cada vez más frágil y endeble. La mirada que le derrochó Hyppolitos acabó de helarle el alma, y las palabras que ella tuvo que usar frente a la comedia que estaba presenciando jamás le parecieron más absurdas y falsas.

\- Señor Sifakis...mi nombre es Phantasos, soy psicóloga de la policía y estoy aquí para ayudarle...- Dijo, tendiéndole una mano que no deseaba que fuera estrujada de ninguna manera, teniendo que aguantarse el asco mientras Hyppolitos seguía con la comedia y se la estrechaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Pero yo no necesito ayuda de nadie! - Exclamó, soltándola y sin fijarse en la rapidez con la que Phansy la retiraba y se la frotaba contra la tela de la falda.

\- Señor, le recomendamos que acompañe a la señorita a una zona más apartada y trate de calmarse con su apoyo y ayuda.- Le invitó uno de los policías.

\- Señor Sifakis, acompáñeme, por favor...- Insistió ella, obligándose a tomarle gentilmente del brazo para andar un trecho más que les brindara la intimidad que la situación requería.

Ambos caminaron unos pasos, Hypnos fingiendo ofensa por verse privado de presenciar la exhumación de su hija adoptiva, y Phansy sobreponiéndose a duras penas a la abrumadora situación que había aparecido de forma abrupta e inesperada.

\- Pero qué bien que actúas tu papel de digna psicóloga, pequeña...- Dijo Hypnos, abandonando de repente su desesperada interpretación, hablando ahora en un tono maliciosamente jocoso cuando sus voces ya no podían ser escuchadas por nadie a su alrededor.

\- ¡Que no me llames pequeña! - Se enfadó Phansy, que al fin se sintió con la libertad de hablarle con todo el desprecio que él le generaba.- ¡¿Y qué haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Y la prensa?! ¡Es cosa tuya ¿verdad?! ¡Tú les has informado ¿me equivoco?!

\- ¡Soy el padre de Pandora! - Exclamó Hypnos observando con una sonrisa de condescendencia a la atribulada Phansy.- Debo, como mínimo, parecer desesperado...¿no crees? Además, la ayuda de la prensa nos puede jugar a favor...

\- ¡Nunca fuiste el padre de esta chica!- Le espetó la rubia psicóloga, notando su estómago arder de rabia.- ¡Como nunca te has dignado a ser el mío!

\- ¿Estás celosa acaso, mi cielo? - Hyppolitos sonrió con lacerante lascivia al tiempo que trataba de tomar el mentón de Phansy, quién lo apartó de forma brusca, evitando mirarle a los ojos que le habían dotado del mismo fulgor dorado a los suyos.

\- No me toques...

\- Antes te gustaba, cuando eras más jovencita...Entonces no te quejabas.

\- Entonces era sólo una niña. Y me aterrabas.

\- ¿Y sigo haciéndolo?

\- Ahora me repugnas. Siempre lo has hecho.

\- Pero aquí sigues, a mi lado, pequeña...

\- ¿Qué otra opción me dejas, papá?

\- Mostrarme lealtad te conviene más que a mí, cielo...o puedes rebotarte y perderlo todo...Tú eliges, cariño.

_Tú eliges..._


	17. Nuevos resultados

 

 

_Instituto de Medicina Forense_

Shaka y Mu apenas habían hablado durante el trayecto que les condujo directamente a sus quirófanos. Ambos se habían estado preparando mentalmente para afrontar seguramente el reto más escabroso de su corta vida profesional. Sus ropas de calle quedaron bajo la custodia del vestuario, y ahora los dos estaban en una área restringida, antesala de su zona de trabajo y vistiéndose con los uniformes pulcramente esterilizados, cuidándose de protegerse la cabeza de forma que ningún elemento personal pudiera contribuir a contaminar el nuevo estudio.

La palidez que había acudido a tomar las mejillas de Mu todavía seguía instalada en ellas, y Shaka pudo percibir cómo los nervios que desestabilizaban a su amigo le mantenían perpetrando un lavado de manos más que exhaustivo. Después del secado, el primer par de guantes sintió costosa su colocación. El segundo y definitivo ya se deslizó con facilidad, y la bata impermeable fue lo último en acudir a cubrir sus cuerpos, ya vestidos con una camisa y unos holgados pantalones de un color azul Francia.

\- Mu...¿estás bien?...

Shaka lo preguntó al momento de posicionarse a sus espaldas para atarle los cordeles del segundo ropaje de protección. Mu solamente fue capaz de asentir levemente sin articular palabra, esperando que Shaka terminara para hacer él lo mismo. Ninguno dijo nada más, y cuando el liviano impermeable de Shaka estuvo sujeto, éste se dio media vuelta, tratando de hallar la mirada de Mu.

\- Eh...si no te ves capaz no importa...- Dijo Shaka, tomándole de los hombros en un gesto amical y reconfortante.

Mu suspiró para intentar conseguir algo de sosiego, observando de reojo y a través de un grueso ventanal, el cuerpo que les esperaba tendido en su cama de acero.- Sí...sí que puedo...y siento si todo ésto me ha abrumado en exceso...pero joder, Shaka...no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿cuándo dejaremos el alma de esta chica en paz?- La mirada llorosa de Mu regresó a la compañía del azul profundo de Shaka, quién fingía mejor sentirse más templado y firme, pese a no haber podido librarse de una presión estomacal que también le dificultaba la respiración.- Después de lo que sufrió..y de lo que ya le hicimos tú y yo semanas atrás...¡¿por qué otra vez?, maldita sea!

\- Para conseguir que ella misma nos de las pistas para contribuir a que se encuentre el malnacido que le hizo ésto, y que pague por ello. Solo así podemos ayudarle a que su alma descanse en paz. Por ésto estamos aquí tú y yo. Ésta es nuestra misión.

\- ¿Y qué nos va a decir que se callara la primera vez? - Insistió Mu, ojeando de nuevo la escalofriante visión del cuerpo.

\- Es posible que el error estuvo en que nosotros no supimos escucharla bien. Quizás no le prestamos la atención que se merecía...- Las enguantadas manos de Shaka seguian sobre los hombros de Mu, tratando de transmitirle las fuerzas y la confianza en sí mismo que ahora le faltaba.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan sereno tú? ¿Cómo lo consigues?

Una sonrisa nerviosa acudió a los labios de Shaka, quién negó levemente con su cabeza mientras no cesaba de mirar fijamente a su colega, aunque sus manos ya habían abandonado el contacto sobre sus tensos hombros.- No lo estoy, en absoluto...y te confieso que hoy, por primera vez en mi vida profesional, me he reprochado el no haber elegido otra especialización en lugar de ésta.

\- ¿Pero qué dices...? Tú eres el mejor en ésto, Shaka...- Dijo Mu huyendo del magnetismo de la mirada que siempre le había atrapado.

-  _Somos_  los mejores, Mu. No te olvides de ésto. Somos un equipo que no funcionaría bien sin una de sus piezas, así que créete que eres importante aquí, porqué lo eres, y mucho.

\- Exageras...

\- No, sabes de sobra que no me gusta hacerlo...Y ahora respiremos hondo y vayamos a escuchar todo lo que Pandora nos quiera decir de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mu asintió, y después de inspirar profundamente no una vez, sino varias, accionó el botón de apertura del acceso hacia su mayor reto hasta el momento, deteniéndose en su avance al escuchar que los altavoces dispuestos en el techo de la sala comenzaban a crepitar. Shaka había conectado su móvil al equipo de música que a veces utilizaban como elemento relajante durante sus prácticas quirúrgicas, hecho que milagrosamente consiguió arrancar una tenue sonrisa a Mu. Shaka le devolvió la sonrisa, seguida de una sugerente y necesaria proposición.

\- ¿Música?

\- Por favor...- El primer tema no se hizo esperar, pero se percibía demasiado calmado para convertirse en la banda sonora de un momento que demandaba garras y rock'n roll.- Pero...¿tienes algo más cañero? - Inquirió Mu con cierta timidez, temiendo parecer un mediocre irresponsable urgido de distensión.

\- Por supuesto.

Shaka llevó a cabo una nueva selección que deleitara sus ánimos y se acoplara perfectamente al nerviosismo que sufrían los dos, y cuando la nueva música llenó la sala de autopsias y la sonrisa de Mu otorgó su conformidad, el segundo par de guantes de protección fueron enfundados en las manos del hindú, quién también respiró hondo cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de zambullirse de lleno en su más desagradable misión.

Una vez frente al cuerpo, y hallándose ambos debidamente protegidos con las mascarillas que únicamente dejaban emerger sus ojos, fue Shaka el que reclamó la atención de su amigo para insuflarle la última bocanada de coraje.- ¿Listo, Mu?

\- Listo. ¿Por dónde empezamos? - Preguntó, armándose de determinación y luchando para no pensar en la muchacha, sino tratando de ver el cuerpo como un lienzo lleno de misterio presto para su clínica disección.

\- Opino que por la cabeza. La dentadura y toda la zona bucal sobretodo...Luego iremos descendiendo, tramo a tramo. Con calma y sin prisas ¿de acuerdo? - Mu asintió mirando directamente a la única parte de Shaka que se mostraba humana bajo tanta protección.- Y si Camus tiene que esperar, pues que espere. ¿Quieren un informe impecable ¿no?, pues aquí ahora mandamos nosotros. Nadie más.

Horas pasaron los dos forenses tratando de desentrallar un misterio que se presentaba repetido ante sus pofesionales ojos. Largas horas de sudor, tensión y malestar que finalmente desembocaron en el hallazgo que quizás arrojaría una nueva luz sobre el caso. Fue Mu quién después de diversos análisis y cotejos dio con algo que les había pasado por alto la primera vez, error cometido seguramente gracias al escaso tiempo de dedicación que tanto el juez Dohko como el equipo de DeathMask les permitió en ese entonces.

Una nueva secuencia de adn se presentó mezclada en la boca de la chica. Una secuencia que no pertenecía ni a Pandora ni coincidía con las abundantes y omnipresentes muestras que Ikki Kio había dejado sobre ella. En todo lo demás el análisis se repitió, y ambos no pudieron dejar de sobrecogerse otra vez al llegar a su zona genital y observar de nuevo las terribles lesiones que alguien había sufrido la muchacha antes de morir. Ya lo había dejado claro en el primer informe, y ahora iban a repetir la información: Pandora había sido violada aún en vida, aún con la necesidad de defenderse, no pudiendo evitar que su cuerpo fuera desgarrado interormente de forma macabra y brutal. Esas lesiones delataban un detalle fundamental: o bien la chica había sido forzada con algún objeto dispuesto para dañarla a consciencia, o quién había mancillado su cuerpo y su dignidad poseía unos atributos nada despreciables, dado que las lesiones llegaban hacia unos veintidós centímetros hacia el interior de su cuerpo.

Ya caía el atardecer cuando Camus acudió a la llamada de los forenses, después de haberse retirado a casa para poder descansar algo pasadas unas casi cuarenta y ocho horas de arduo trabajo sin tiempo para dormir. Su cuerpo apareció cambiado de ropas y pulcramente aseado, chocando con la agotada imagen que ofrecían los forenses, vestidos aún con la camisa de manga corta y los anchos pantalones azules propios de su profesión.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Camus internándose en el despacho que compartían Shaka y Mu.

\- Siéntate si quieres, Camus...- Dijo Shaka, apartando su silla para ofrecerla al inspector.

Camus agradeció el gesto, y Shaka se medio sentó sobre el escritorio de Mu, que acababa de dar al botón de impresión del definitivo e impecable informe que habían redactado entrelos dos. Cuando el fajo de papeles emergió de la impresora, el mismo Mu los colocó protocolariamente dentro de las tapas del dossier que rezaba el nombre de Pandora y la aclaración de Segunda Autopsia, detallando perfectamente la fecha de la primera y la de la actual.

\- Aquí tiene...- Dijo Mu tratándole de usted al tiempo que le ofrecía la información, dado que su grado de confianza con el inspector no era el mismo que compartía Shaka con Camus.

\- ¿Algo remarcable? - Inquirió de nuevo Camus alzando una ceja mientras sus ojos escrutaban a ambos forenses de forma intermitente.

\- Una nueva secuencia de adn...- Dijo Mu sin rodeos.

\- Hallada en la zona bucal de la muchacha.- Añadió Shaka con severidad, emulando el frio y distante trato que Camus había despachado últimamente con él.- Y no coincide con la del primer acusado, Ikki Kido.

\- ¿Alguna idea de a quién puede pertenecer?

\- Averiguarlo ya no entra en nuestras competencias, Camus..sino en las tuyas.- Le recordó Shaka, con ánimos de necesaria venganza para defender su posición y profesionalidad.

Camus frució su entrecejo al tiempo que devolvía su mirada hacia la nueva recopilación de información, armando una réplica que contrarrestara los humos que Shaka se había atrevido a mostrar.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no fuisteis capaces de verlo la primera vez?

\- Pues porqué...- Mu comenzó a balbucear la respuesta que pretendía proteger y alejar a Shaka de una discusión inútil, pero sin alcanzar el éxito pretendido.

\- Pues porqué la mayoría de veces tanto el juez como vosotros nos limitáis el tiempo de estudio, exigiéndonos respuestas en tiempo récord, sin tener en cuenta que hay cosas que llevan, y necesitan, su tiempo. Os guste o no.- Sentenció Shaka cortando en seco a su colega Mu, sintiéndose aún dolido por todos los reproches recibidos en su trabajo inicial.

La mirada que Shaka vertía sobre Camus casi se había convertido tan fría como la del inspector, y ni el leve contacto de la mano de Mu sobre su baja espalda reclamándole calma pudo suavizar la tensión de quién se había plantado con el trasero sobre su mesa.

Camus inspiró profundamente y en silencio, considerando que quizás Shaka tenía razón, dado que las investigaciones muchas veces exigían una celeridad de aportación de pruebas excesivamente impacientes.

\- Me disculpo en nombre de la policía, y mío también, ante vosotros.- Soltó Camus con un tono tímidamente más afable, haciendo el intento de esbozar una sonrisa que también ofrecía sus disculpas y la asunción de sus propios fallos.- A veces es cierto que no valoramos lo suficiente el trabajo que entre los dos desempeñáis aquí. Un trabajo desagradable, costoso y agotador tanto física como anímicamente, y sin el cuál la policía andaría más que coja. Así que Shaka, me disculpo personalmente ante ti también, por lo que te he hecho pasar, pero te ruego que comprendas mi posición.

\- Y lo hago, Camus. Pero ninguna de estas palabras me exhime de caer de nuevo en tus sospechas si es que llega a aparecer el bisturí con el que se degolló a la chica.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices, Shaka?! - Se asustó Mu a sus espaldas.

\- Quiźas tú no le recuerdas - comenzó a explicarse el rubio hindú ladeando el rostro para poder focalizar la todavía pálida tez de su colega - pero el día que ese jodido bisturí cayó al suelo fue antes que Pandora acudiera a nosotros la primera vez, y ambos acordamos que la sección en su garganta fue producida con una arma de finísima hoja, siendo imposible adjudicar la lesión a una simple navaja o cuchillo doméstico, por fino que sea.

\- Así es, pero...- Mu balbuceaba sin saber muy bien el qué ante el terror que las palabras de Shaka estaban sembrando en él.

\- Tengo todos los números, ¿no Camus? - Insistió Shaka, mirando de nuevo y con dureza a su antiguo conocido.- Además, soy diestro, igual que el asesino que buscas. No entiendo por qué no me arrestas ya como tu principal sospechoso.

\- Shaka, comprendo que estés molesto conmigo, pero no es mi intención detenerte por homicidio...

-¿Hasta que aparezca el maldito bisturí? ¡Ahórrate el tiempo! - Se desesperó el forense, que estaba sucumbiendo a todos sus miedos emergidos de golpe.

\- De momento me voy a Comisaría para cotejar los nuevos resultados...y os recomiendo que vosotros descanséis...- Dijo Camus alzándose de la silla con el informe a cuestas.- Y que lo hagáis con calma y tranquilos...- Añadió mirándose únicamente a Shaka.- Si sabes que tu adn no corresponde con el que habéis hallado, estáte tranquilo, y confía en mí...

Camus desapareció de su vista, dejando a Shaka mordiéndose los labios para intentar no rendirse a las lágrimas de impotencia que todo eso le generaba, y a Mu incapaz de hallar las palabras que pudieran sosegar el alma de su amigo, rindiéndose a la necesidad de ofrecerle un abrazo que Shaka no pudo evitar agradecer.

###

_Horas después. Comisaría de Policía._

El inspector había reclamado de urgencia la presencia de Thane Sifakis. La nueva secuencia de adn había sido cotejada, y con un éxito que Camus en ningún momento había deseado. Pero las evidencias eran las que eran, y por mucho que le doliera, su deber debía seguir siendo inquebrantable.

\- Señor Thane Sifakis...- Dijo sin más preámbulos, y con una frialdad que hasta a él mismo le helaba el alma.- Queda detenido por el asesinato de Pandora...

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó Thane sintiendo como toda la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

\- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, a reclamar la presencia de sus abogados o a solicitar uno de oficio...

\- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Yo no la maté!

\- Tiene derecho a hacer una llamada y a declarar ante el juez...

Camus soltó toda la perorata protocolaria mientras esposaba a Thanatos para conducirle hacia unas nuevas dependencias mientras en su despacho, un papel rezaba lo inesperado:

Coincidencia de adn...99%

* * *

_Aclaraciones al fic:_

_A partir de ahora entra en juego el complejo tema del Adn. No tengo conocimientos médicos, aunque he investigado lo que he podido para no escribir ninguna chabacanada, es más que posible que se encuentren errores. Ninguno será hecho adrede y me disculpo si algún lector es conocedor del tema y meto la pata. Pero como digo, es una historia escrita como hobby y por mera diversión y entretenimiento, no pretendo con ella ganar ningún premio de investigación médica._

_¡Gracias por la comprensión!_


	18. Movidas vísperas de Navidad

La noticia de la exhumación del cuerpo de Pandora y el posterior arresto de dos nuevos presuntos sospechosos corrió como la pólvora. Todos los periódicos con edición on-line encabezaban sus webs con dicha noticia, y en los telediarios de la gran pantalla, el rostro de Thane Sifakis inauguraba la sarta de infundadas condenas que el periodismo sensacionalista ya se había encargado de armar, sirviéndose del "recién" descubierto parentesco del apodado terriblemente como "Thanatos", o desde ese mismo momento como "El Estafador de los Espíritus", con el brillante y reconocidísimo artista "Hypnos", convirtiéndole en su enloquecida, enferma y perversa némesis. El segundo arrestado, instaurado como cómplice del crimen aunque menos castigado por la prensa por considerarlo un simple "pinche de cocina", era Valentine, un joven camarero sin escrúpulos dispuesto a todo por dinero.

A partir de ese fatídico punto, absolutamente nadie en la ciudad, y en el país entero, iba a quedar exento de ser bombardeado a discreción por toneladas de porquería que iban a embrutecer un nuevo proceso hasta niveles que nadie implicado en él hubiera deseado de antemano. Ni siquiera Saga, adicto a los escenarios de la justicia en los cuáles adoraba recrear sus artes teatrales para derrochar su brillantez de intelecto, podía reprimir la repugnancia que todo ese desparrame de basura absorbido a través de la pantalla de televisión le estaba provocando.

Shaka le había llamado para decirle que tardaría en llegar, que necesitaba ir a distraerse un poco junto con su amigo y colega Mu para poder regresar a casa con los ánimos algo más templados. Lo que Saga supuso sin que nadie se lo advirtiera era que el lugar elegido no sería un bar o cafetería anónimo, sino el pub de Rhadamanthys. Allí ahora estaba Kanon trabajando de camarero, quién seguramente también ya debería estar al corriente de todo el percal montado, y quién casi al 100% de seguridad había citado allí a los forenses, con toda la intención del mundo de coartar su urgido rato de distensión.

Y a Saga simplemente se le comían los nervios. No podía soportar que todo el mundo estuviera sumergido en el mismo fangal y él seguir con las ropas impolutas. Éso era demasiado para su aún vivo ego, y tomó la determinación. Sin más. Aunque tuvo la precaución de tomarse con rigor toda la medicación antes de vestirse con ropa informal, abrigarse hasta las cejas y servirse del exótico y gran pañuelo de Shaka para envolverse hasta las ideas. Dar con las llaves de su coche ya fue algo más difícil, por no decir imposible. No estaban por ningún lado, y el fiscal descartó el hecho que en su casa ahora habitaran duendes que se dedicaran a esconderle las cosas, hallando en Shaka y sus ansias de protección al culpable de la desaparición de las llaves de su vehículo.

\- Ay, Shaka, Shaka...aunque te hayas llevado mis llaves no te olvides que hay metro...y que todavía sé como funciona...- Murmuró Saga para sí mismo, disponiéndose con la misma alegría que mostraría un chiquillo a catar la calle como era debido después de semanas de prohibición.

###

_"The Wyvwern's Cave"_

Desde el mismo instante que Rhadamanthys fue conocedor de la devastadora detención y posterior acusación de Valentine, no daba pie con bola. La noticia le había drenado el ánimo, y no existía nadie capaz de transmitirle la calma que su espíritu necesitaba.

\- Rada, no temas por Valentine, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarle ¿de acuerdo?

\- Joder, Kanon...es que todo esto se está poniendo muy feo.

\- Ya lo sé...jamás hubiera imaginado este giro en los acontecimientos, pero debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

El Wyvern asintió sin añadir nada más, suspirando derrota y tratando de centrar su atención el la última colocación de detalles navideños que cambiarían el rostro del pub por unas pocas semanas.

\- A ver, dale al interruptor para comprobar que las lucecitas funcionan...- Dijo intentando dejar de pensar en la situación en la que ahora se hallaban Valentine y Thane. Kanon obedeció, y las titilantes luces que recorrían la parte superior de la larga barra así como las que caían en forma de lluvia por todas las paredes, no defraudaron en su cometido.

La pesadumbre estaba instalada en su ambarina mirada, y Kanon no pudo resistir la necesidad que le empujó a abrazarle con una ternura que empezaba a delinear la madurez de la relación renacida entre los dos.- Sé que Valen no ha hecho nada más de lo que ha confesado, siendo completamente ignorante de las consecuencias que ésto ha propiciado.- Susurró Kanon contra su oído.

\- Pero ésto no le exime de cierta culpabilidad...

\- Pero sí de pre-meditación.

Rhadamanthys correspondió con necesidad el abrazo, sesgado por la llegada de unos agotadísimos Shaka y Mu, las ojeras de los cuáles delataban la fatiga no tanto física sino anímica que sufrían sus almas.

\- ¡Ya era hora! - Exclamó Kanon, apartándose del Wyvern para reprender la demora de los forenses.

\- Frena, Kanon...que aún gracias que hemos venido aquí y no hemos ido a otro lugar. Necesitamos despejarnos...

Shaka se despojó de su abrigo y Mu hizo lo mismo, presentándose formalmente a Rhadamanthys, dado que solamente se conocían de vista.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿os habéis dado cuenta de todo el follón mediático que ya se ha montado? - Preguntó Kanon desde sus nuevos dominios tras la barra.

\- Sí...ya había periodistas a las afueras del Instituto...Por suerte los hemos podido evitar.- Aclaró Mu tomando asiento en el alto taburete, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos antes de pedir un Gin-tónic bien cargado.

\- Lo mismo para mí.- Convino Shaka, sentándose también.

Fue Rhadamanthys quién se dispuso a servir dos generosas copas de Star of Bombay con hielo y limón, acompañándolas de sus respectivas botellitas de tónica. Shaka agarro el vaso de tubo y antes de mezclar la bebida gaseosa en él se dedicó a inspirar todo lo profundamente que pudo el aroma que surgía del vaso, convirtiendo el acto en un vano intento de quitarse de encima el terrible olor que se había apoderado de todo su ser a lo largo del escabroso día.

La impaciencia de Kanon por saber todos los detalles de la autopsia apenas les dejó tiempo de saborear algo distinto a la muerte, y la siguiente aparición de Marin, también citada al lugar, acabó de coartar las ansias de saber del abogado, sustituyéndolas por otras de nuevas y no menos importantes. Marin saludó a todos los presentes, pero el rostro que lucía solamente auguraba miedo e incomprensión. La Coca-Cola que ordenó fue servida por Kanon, que las tenía más a mano, y sus temores no se hicieron esperar.

\- Thane está destrozado, hundido...y me quedo corta, Kanon. No comprende nada, y sinceramente...yo tampoco. Y...y...- Marin bajó la mirada unos segundos, hasta que finalmente inspiró con fuerza para centrarse en el rostro vestido de seriedad que le ofrecía Kanon, y definitivamente rendirse.- Yo no puedo defenderle...no sola. No me veo capaz...- Admitió, recordando el mal momento que ya pasó en el juicio.- Hace semanas no pensé que nunca llegaría a decirte ésto, pero te necesito, Kanon...Hazte con la defensa de Thane, porqué yo no me veo con el suficiente descaro de poder prestarle la defensa que se merece.

\- Bueno, tranquilízate...no te precipites. Además, deberías hablarlo con él.

\- Está de acuerdo con ello...- Informó Marin después de regarse los nervios con un tímido sorbo de refresco.- Y yo no abandono, pero me sentiré mejor estando en segunda fila.

\- De acuerdo...supongo que la defensa de Thane y Valentine de alguna manera se puede llevar a cabo de forma conjunta, ya que ambos están metidos en el mismo saco...

Un pequeño grupo de clientes accedió al local, y Rhadamanthys se apartó de la reunión casi "familiar" para brindarles su servicio y atención.

Cuando Kanon regresó sus ansias de saber hacia Shaka y Mu, la puerta del local se abrió de nuevo, dejando paso a algo parecido como el mismo "hombre de las nieves".

\- ¡Saga! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo has llegado?! ¡¿Y cómo lo has sabido?! - Exclamó Shaka al descubrirle bajo capas y capas de protección.

\- En primer lugar "hola" a todos...- Dijo el fiscal mientras empezaba a desenvolverse el pañuelo que apenas dejaba verle el rostro.- En segundo lugar, no voy a tolerar que me dejéis al margen de nada...y sí, tranquilo que me he tomado la medicación a sus horas...- Informó mirando directamente a Shaka para detener sus regañinas de rigor al tiempo que posaba cariñosamente una mano sobre su hombro, dejándola allí durante los instantes que acompañaron sus explicaciones.- En tercer lugar, que me escondas las llaves del coche no implica que me olvide que en esta ciudad existen metros, y aún sé como usarlos...y en cuarto lugar, sois todos en extremo previsibles, así que aquí estoy.

Dicho ésto, Saga se acabó de desabrigar con calma, todo ante la expectante mirada de sus allegados y conocidos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no deberías quedarte en casa todavía? - Preguntó Kanon, fingiendo querer respaldar a Shaka en sus opiniones médicas.

\- ¡Estoy harto de estar enjaulado! Además, la televisión no para de bombardear con lo mismo todo el rato.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Saga? - Intervino Rhadamanthys cortésmente.

\- Sí, una copa de Ouzo.

\- ¡Saga! - Se desesperó Shaka, que no estaba con la intuición activa para darse cuenta que el fiscal bromeaba.

\- ¡Vale, vale! No te alteres...- Saga le guiñó un ojo al sonreírle mostrando su broma, y Shaka frunció el ceño, recuperando algo de color gracias a la rabia que le nacía cada vez que se sentía burlado.- ¿Tienes zumo de melocotón? - Inquirió mirando a Rhadamanthys, quien asintió y rápidamente se lo sirvió.

\- ¿Por qué no os sentáis todos en una de las mesas colindantes? Estaréis más cómodos, ya que ésto empieza a parecer una reunión más laboral que de amigos...- Sugirió el Wyvern.

Todos convenieron en dar la razón al dueño del pub, y cuando estuvieron asentados fue Kanon el que no reprimió más sus exigencias por saber.

\- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado hoy en vuestro laboratorio para acabar así? - Preguntó sin rodeos, sentándose en la parte externa del banco que le ofrecería una rápida salida en caso de ser necesaria su ayuda en la barra.

\- Una nueva secuencia de adn que corresponde, según la policía, en un 99% con el del señor Thane Sifakis.- Dijo Shaka antes de beber otro sorbo de su combinado.

\- Joder, joder, joder...- Dijo Kanon, agarrándose los mechones de la frente al tiempo que rodaba su vista al cielo plagado de lucecitas de navidad.

\- Es que Kanon...la cosa está fea de verdad...- Intervino Marin, quién no podía deshacerse de su expresión de miedo y susto.

\- ¿Y qué probabilidades hay que sea una "coinicidencia"? - Insisitó Kanon, mirándose alternativamente a Shaka y Mu, sentados frente a él.

\- Una entre mil millones de personas.

Shaka lo soltó sin respirar, sabiendo que esta afirmación minaría los ánimos de cualquiera que aún quisiera creer en la inocencia de Thane.

\- Bueno...menos es nada...- Dijo Kanon sin creerse él mismo sus propias palabras.

Saga se había cruzado de brazos, y su expresión pensativa empezó a no augurar nada de bueno a Kanon, confirmándose sus sospechas en el mismo instante que Saga habló.- Quizás deberías ir pensando en que realmente estáis defendiendo a un culpable.

\- ¡Joder, Saga! ¡Ya empezamos otra vez!

\- ¡Las evidencias son las que son, Kanon!

\- ¡¿Pero tú de qué jodido lado estás?! ¡De verdad, me estás mareando!

\- ¡Sigo siendo fiscal, te guste o no!

\- ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!

\- ¡Pero ahora la situación ha cambiado! Dime, ¿qué tenéis? Un "match" del 99%, y ésto es lo que vale frente a un tribunal.

\- Me lo prometiste, Saga...- Masculló Kanon, mirándole directamente y con visible enfado.

\- Pero no puedo olvidar lo que soy.

\- ¡Puedes dejarlo! ¡Dimitir! ¡Pedir una excedencia! ¡Qué se yo! Hay mil opciones, Saga...

\- No puedo.

\- ¡No quieres!

\- ¡Me gusta mi trabajo!

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Lo que te gusta es seguir siendo como él, maldita sea!

\- ¡No! ¡No metas a papá en ésto!

\- ¡Y tanto que lo hago, porqué es tu jodida verdad!

\- ¡Hey, que estamos en un pub! Os recuerdo que no estáis solos...- Les advirtió Rhadamanthys acercándose a ellos, avergonzado por las miradas que comenzaban a deslizarse hacia la mesa de reunión.- Si os tenéis que pelear ya os podéis estar yendo.- Sentenció con dureza, enmudeciendo a los gemelos por igual.

\- Tienes razón, Rada...pero es que todo ésto es hilarante...

\- Kanon, escúchame...por mucho que quiera ayudarte, no te olvides que Shura ahora me sustituye. ¿Acaso crees que no me ha llamado para hablar conmigo? He quedado con él mañana por la mañana a casa. ¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

\- Que dejas la fiscalía...

\- No puedes exigirme ésto.

\- Debo, hermano, debo. Tengo razones para creer en la inocencia tanto de Thane como de Valentine, y si te abrieras de mente tú también las tendrías.

Shaka, Mu y Marin se habían convertido en espectadores de una discusión familiar que empezaba a incomodarles un poco, por mucho que el rubio hindú estuviera acostumbrado a ellas, y aferrarse a la ley del silencio fue su opción durante un largo rato de intercambio de ideas ajenas a sus competencias.

\- A ver...- Dijo Kanon al fin focalizando su atención hacia los forenses.- ¿Cómo podemos rebatir una prueba tan inculpatoria como ésta?

\- Es casi imposible, Kanon...- Dijo Shaka con un hilillo de voz.

\- ¿Y la parte que escapa del casi? Por ejemplo...¿qué probabilidad hay que Saga y yo compartamos la misma secuencia de adn?

\- Bueno, Kanon, es que vosotros sois gemelos idénticos, aquí el asunto cambia. La compartís casi en su totalidad, salvo unas pequeñas diferencias que no se detectan en el estudio básico que hemos hecho Mu y yo hoy. Tardaría semanas en lograr diferenciarlo...- Shaka calló ante la instantánea apertura de ojos de Kanon y el suspiro de Saga. Ante la iluminación de los tristes ojos de Marin y la mirada de incomprensión de Mu ante dicho inesperado silencio.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué os pasa? Ésto es así, no puede ir más rápido ¿verdad Mu?

\- Cierto.

\- ¡¿Somos imbéciles o qué?! - Espetó Kanon recuperando la alegría de repente.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntaron todos al unísono.

\- Thane e Hyppolitos son gemelos...- Anunció Kanon con una excitación en alza.

\- Quizás son mellizos.- Puntualizó Saga con ganas de aguar la fiesta.

\- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Ya tenemos por dónde empezar!

\- Estás loco, Kanon...deben ser mellizos, no son iguales como lo somos nosotros.

\- ¡Tú y yo tampoco somos iguales! Yo estoy más bueno que tú, salta a la vista...- Sentenció Kanon esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo que iluminó su rostro.- Pero ésto nuestro adn no lo sabe...

\- Te meterás en un lío importante si persigues al famoso "Hypnos". Además, no hay nada que le inculpe directamente. Y es el padre legal de la chica. ¿Qué padre haría algo así? Te estás precipitando, y me da miedo que lo hagas...

\- No si tú me ayudas, Saga...¡Va! ¡Pide una excedencia que te permita hacerlo!

\- ¿Y qué le digo a Shura? Es amigo mío desde hace años, no puedo traicionarle.

\- ¿Y a la justicia sí?

\- Ya lo hice una vez...

\- Y tiene que ser la última. Por el bien de todos...y por tu propio bien también, Saga...


	19. Medias confesiones

_Lunes por la tarde. En algún lugar de la ciudad..._

La notícia de la detención de Thane Sifakis y Valentine Strínkla inevitablemente ya había llegado a su conocimiento. Shura no podía dejar de sentirse abrumado, viéndose venir el tremendo percal que le caía encima, y que lo hacía sin esperar a que Saga estuviera en condiciones de hacerse con las riendas. La baja médica del fiscal se auguraba larga y tediosa, y la obligación de tener que encabezar un nuevo proceso convertido execrablemente en mediático, tentaba el sosiego del que casi siempre gozaba su sobrio espíritu.

Si tan sólo ésto hubiera ocurrido semanas atrás, Shura se sentiría más inseguro y atribulado, aunque su adusta expresión no conviniera en dar muestra alguna de ello, pero ahora algo había cambiado estas probabilidades. Ahora Shura experimentaba otro tormento mucho más dulce y placentero. Su mentalidad analítica no había cesado de trabajar en silencio sobre el nuevo caso que frente a él se tendía, pero también se permitía el merecido lujo de pensar en algo más que no fuera trabajo. Una dorada y brillante mirada tenía la culpa de ello.

Ver a Phansy, hablar con ella, rozarla de alguna manera que la estremeciera, incluso únicamente con el magnetismo de su rasgada y profunda mirada dedicada sobre su bello rostro... todo éste cúmulo de estúpidas razones se habían convertido en una nueva necesidad que satisfacer para el alma del serio abogado. La noche pasada la habían vivido juntos, sin fugas ni razones que sesgaran un momento íntimo, sin excusas que justificaran ninguna precipitada huida por parte de la psicóloga. Phansy había accedido a ceder ante la petición de Shura de amanecer juntos. Lo que ninguno de los dos había sospechado es que su presencia se requeriría de madrugada en pleno cementerio para presenciar la exhumación de un cadáver.

Acudir por separado fue un acuerdo tácito entre ambos. Shura aún no estaba preparado para dar el paso que formalizaría una relación en su agonizante juventud siempre huérfana de ellas. Phansy simplemente aún ignoraba qué sendero elegir: si el que le mostraba su corazón, presentándoselo brumoso e incierto, o el que le extendía frente a sus pies el peso de su extorsión, saboreado en demasía durante toda su vida, pero claro y simple, sin más sombras que las que hacía años que omnipresentes oscurecían su propia alma.

Y en esos momentos del atardecer, caminando codo a codo por las estrechas calles del barrio peatonal de la ciudad, con las manos de ambos firmemente resguardadas en los bolsillos de sus abrigos para evitar su rendición ante cualquier tentación de buscar calidez en piel ajena, en silencio ambos maceraban sus dudas y anhelos, sus temores y sus sueños.

Una pequeña cafetería con terraza en una calle empinada y sembrada de irregulares peldaños, fue su elección para detener el tiempo y olvidar las obligaciones de un día excesivamente largo y agotador. Una estufa de gas con forma de paraguas calentaba la angosta zona, y bajo su protección Phansy se atrevió a desabrocharse el abrigo y Shura a despojarse por completo de él, quedándose con la americana fiel a su sobrio estilo, los dos botones de la cuál fueron liberados para permitir una mejor comodidad de movimiento.

\- ¿Dormiste bien esta pasada noche? - Shura lo preguntó deseando recibir una afirmación acompañada de una sonrisa, pero Phansy solamente asintió con la cabeza, dejando que la cascada de rubios mechones jugaran a ocultar su esquiva mirada al tiempo que mentía ofreciendo un escueto sonido de dudosa interpretación.- ¿Segura? Me ha parecido que estabas tensa...Por un momento creí que te caerías de la cama de lo aferrada al borde que estabas...

\- Es mi manera de dormir, Shura...no sé por qué te fijaste en ello...- La mirada de Phansy se alzó, no así su perfil, que seguía cabizbajo.

\- Me dio la sensación que te molestaba la simple posibilidad que te rozara...- Insistió Shura antes de echar una ojeada en busca de algún camarero que acudiera a atenderles.

\- Te digo que me gusta dormir así, éso es todo.

La dureza con la que se expresó Phantasos sorprendió al abogado, quién parecía ir asimilando que lo que a él se le antojó una tierna comunión después de otra sesión de sexo demasiado rápida para su gusto, para la joven psicóloga fueron unas horas que le sobraron, y que incluso quizás la incomodaron.

\- Lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda, no era en absoluto mi intención...- Se disculpó el apuesto español, que ya no sabía cómo tratar a Phansy, temiendo que quizás con el tiempo había perdido la destreza para comprender al sexo opuesto, si es que alguna vez había gozado de ella.- Si no quieres no voy a insistir más en que durmamos juntos...

\- Mejor, Shura. No somos pareja para tener que amanecer juntos y desayunar galletitas cada día sentados en la misma mesa.

Ni ella misma supo cómo pudo permitir que tal desplante emergiera de sus labios, cuando lo que más deseaba su corazón era sentirse arropado como solamente Shura había sido capaz de demostrarle que esa sensación no era una quimera inalcanzable. Pero lo había hecho, y había herido en su paso. No era preciso que el abogado dijera nada, sus profundos ojos transmitieron el dolor que le había infligido dicha puñalada.

\- ¿Entonces qué se supone que somos? ¿O hacia dónde vamos? - Contraatacó Shura con la misma frialdad, haciendo caso omiso de la ceguera de los camareros hacia su presencia.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, y un dolor muy enterrado y desgarrador subió por su pecho para recordarle el porqué de su negación a estrechar lazos con toda mujer que alguna vez le encandiló. Phansy seguía hundida en sus propios lodos, y no fue hasta el momento en que Shura comenzó a abrigarse para desaparecer de allí y ofrecer plantón antes de ser él el blanco donde humillar la ilusión, que la psicóloga reaccionó, tomándole del antebrazo con firmeza y finalmente, mirándole directamente dentro de la lacerada profundidad de su mirada.- No te vayas, Shura...por favor...

\- ¿Y por qué quedarme? Te dije que no voy a ser un segundo plato para nadie. Si soy tu excusa para huir de tu marido o lo que sea que te haga ser tan calculadora conmigo, búscate a otro.

\- ¡No! No es éso...no estoy casada ni hay nadie más en mi vida...pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

Phansy calló al notar como su garganta comenzaba a atarse con el nudo que amarraba su necesidad de hablar, de confesar y compartir. Una necesidad que se presentaba ante ella tan vital como el aire que respirar, pero...¿quién la iba a comprender? ¿quién podría seguir mirándola con dignidad a los ojos después?

¿Quién la iba a creer? Y si hablaba...¿qué haría  _él_? Aquél que ni siquiera le había dado el apellido que le correspondía. El mismo que había comprado el silencio de su jovencísima madre...Ahora Phansy había conseguido labrarse una vida digna, y si hablaba...todo el esfuerzo armado desde las bajezas más inmundas en las que puede hallarse cualquier alma humana sería en vano.

¿Cómo decirle a Shura que el problema no era él, sino ella? Derrochar esta tópica afirmación solamente conseguiría hacerla parecer más superficial y vacía, cuando para ella ésta era la única verdad viva dentro de su humillado corazón. No podía confiarse plenamente a él, al único hombre cuyo tacto no le repugnaba...Simplemente no se veía con el coraje suficiente para abrirse en canal y derrochar toda la inmundicia que la envenenaba.

Solamente le quedaba una opción. La de siempre...mentir, y mentirse, y así proteger...y protegerse.

\- Pero es que...es que...hoy ha sido un día muy duro para todos, Shura. Te ruego que me disculpes, y que no me lo tengas en cuenta, pero no te vayas...

\- Te comportas de manera desconcertante conmigo, Phansy. No me digas que es culpa del escabroso día que todos hemos vivido, porqué siempre actúas así...Parece que tu guste usarme a tu antojo para luego desecharme...

\- No, no creas ésto...porque no es cierto.- Insistió Phansy tragando saliva pesadamente, luchando para desprenderse de esa maldita atadura que transformaba a traición su dulce voz.

Su mano deshizo el contacto con el estático brazo del abogado, que pese a la incomprensión que le generaba esa mujer no podía librarse del magnetismo que cada día sentía incrementarse hacia ella.

Shura suspiró sonoramente, buscando dar con el coraje que le ayudara a confesar algo que hacía años él mismo se había negado en rotundo volver a experimentar en toda su grandeza y plenitud.- Mira, Phansy...me gustas. Y lo digo de verdad.- Asumió al fin, pero sin mostrar el ademán de volverse a sentar.- Nunca creí poder estar en disposición de admitir ésto de nuevo, pero me ilusiona la simple idea de saber que te voy a ver, aunque no pienso seguir con tu extraño juego si no somos capaces de hablar claramente.

\- Dame tiempo, te lo pido por favor...

\- Yo ya no estoy en edad de ir regalando tiempo, Phansy. Los juegos de adolescentes ya quedan lejos para mí.

A Shura estas palabras le dolían tanto como el hecho de pensar en el posible cese de algo que ni siquiera estaba en disposición de admitir estrenado, pero su curtido corazón ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Al menos en ella nadie le hería más que sus propios pensamientos, siendo los únicos con el derecho de hacerle estremecer el alma. Nadie más.

\- Está bien...- Dijo la rubia psicóloga, precipitándose al vacío de una media verdad que le salvara de verse otra vez sola y menospreciada.- Tuve una relación que no fue buena- Confesó con miedo de atrgantarse con sus propias palabras.- Me hirió profundamente por su desigualdad y desequilibrio. Por su insalubridad...

Phansy comenzó a derrochar parte de sus oscuridades más enterradas, la parte que omitía hechos y nombres, y que aún quizás la protegería de la cruda y devastadora realidad. Shura la observaba con seriedad, pero apreciar las nubes que comenzaron a aumentar el brillo de sus dorados ojos, amenazando con diluirlos por completo, consiguió que el abogado español regresara a tomar asiento sin emitir palabra, escuchando atentamente las razones que ahora Phansy le brindaba.

\- ¿No te respetó tu anterior pareja? - Inquirió el abogado recuperando la suavidad en su tono de voz.

\- Exacto...pero dejémoslo aquí. No deseo recordarlo más...

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste desde el principio? - Susurró Shura, aguantándose la tentación de apresar la temblorosa mano que ella tenía apoyada sobre la mesa entre la calidez de las suyas.

\- Todos tenemos secretos que no nos gusta exponer ¿verdad?

El abogado bajó la mirada, sopesando esta última exposición de realidades, valorando que ciertamente, él tampoco estaba exento de secretos que todavía no había digerido y menos aún olvidado.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón...- Admitió alzando la vista de nuevo, perdiéndose entre la brillantez de unos ojos que se escondían entre sombras y rubios cabellos que demandaban una caricia que les acomodara.

\- Ésta es la razón, Shura. Me cuesta desprenderme de mi inseguridad en compañía de otros hombres...espero que lo comprendas, y que me perdones. Por ésto necesito tiempo...porqué yo creo que...-  _Te amo..._ iba a confesar, sustituyéndolo al momento por un necesario eslabón de distancia también usado por el español.-...Porque tú me gustas también...Y créeme cuando te digo que hace tiempo, mucho tiempo que no me sentía así al lado de ningún hombre, pero todavía me cuesta relajarme...y confiar.

Una vergonzosa lágrima osó recorrer la pálida mejilla de la muchacha, y allí Shura se rindió a su ternura más escondida e innata. Alzó su mano y con reconfortante delicadeza le apartó los rubios mechones, tratando de asentarlos tras la oreja al tiempo que sus miradas se reconciliaban entre las aguas de sus medias verdades.

\- De acuerdo...no te presionaré más...iré a tu ritmo...

Phansy sonrió, sintiéndose correspondida en su intento de parecer feliz, hasta que la visión del gran artista "Hypnos" en la pantalla de televisión, apostada al interior del local, le devolvió toda la palidez en un arrebato de desesperación.

El artista se presentaba entrevistado en un programa sensacionalista, presto a ensuciar más y más unos acontecimientos que tenían a la ciudad entera presa entre las garras de su morbosidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, te sientes mal? - Preguntó Shura dándose cuenta del atroz cambio en el rostro de la muchacha, girándose sobre la silla para llevar su vista hacia donde los ojos de Phansy parecían no poder desclavarse.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios hace en la tele?

Phansy masculló el amargor de estas palabras para sí misma, haciéndolas audibles en su bajada de defensas, siempre derribadas sin misericordia cuando aparecía  _él_.

\- Este caso que se presenta ante nosotros se contaminará más de lo deseable si el señor Hyppolitos no mantiene a ralla su desesperación...- Informó Shura sin siquiera sospechar el resto de la verdad que Phansy se calló instantes atrás.

\- Shura...¿podemos ir a otro lugar? - Preguntó reclamando la atención del abogado, fijándose en su apuesto rostro con el fin de poder olvidar otro rostro que tenía grabado a fuego en su interior.- Como aún no han acudido a pedir nota...no tengo ganas de ver cómo la televisión no cesa de dar vueltas a lo mismo...

\- Sí, sí vamos.

Ambos se alzaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a descender los peldaños del estrecho pasaje en busca de otro refugio donde la televisión no les ensuciara su recién inaugurada confianza. Phansy se reacomodó la correa del bolso sobre su hombro, manteniendo la mano agarrada a ella, hasta que la mano de Shura acudió a su rescate y buscó entrelazar sus dedos entre los de ella. El gesto no fue repelido, pero a Phansy le costó unos segundos aceptar la nueva cercanía que el abogado le ofrecía, rindiéndose al fin a la necesidad de afecto, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la única mano masculina que no le había mancillado el cuerpo, ni el alma.

\- Mañana por la mañana iré a ver a Saga...- Empezó a comentar Shura para romper el pesado silencio instalado entre los dos, fingiendo naturalidad para destensar la situación.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Creí que recaería sobre ti todo este nuevo proceso...

\- Pero Saga sigue siendo el Fiscal General, aunque ahora esté de baja. Necesito que me oriente en las directrices a seguir.

\- Tú estás sobradamente capacitado para afrontar el posible juicio con destreza y sobriedad.

\- Lo sé...pero quiero hablar con él, y de paso interesarme por su estado de salud. No le veo desde antes de salir del hospital.

\- Este caso lo tenéis ganado de antemano. No hay defensa posible para el muchacho ése y el "Estafador de los Espíritus"...- Dijo Phansy, sumergiéndose de nuevo en los fangos que nacían de su extorsión.

\- Thane Sifakis...llámale por su nombre. Por muy culpable que sea no apruebo que se usen descalificativos generados por la repugnante prensa amarilla.- Añadió Shura despreocupadamente.- A propósito...¿tú sabías que el famoso pintor Hyppolitos Sifakis tenía un hermano? ¿Y que encima él mismo se hiciera apodar "Thanatos" en el pasado? Yo lo supe durante el anterior juicio sobre Pandora...la verdad es que me sobrecogió la noticia, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Phansy palideció aún más, agradeciendo las sombras de los callejones y la escasa luz artificial mientras emitía un tímido y escueto  _"No...no tenía ni idea..."_


	20. Choque de opiniones

_Martes hacia el mediodía. Piso de Saga_

El vaho invadía todo el baño, y Saga necesitó hacer uso de una toalla para lograr contemplarse el reflejo sobre la húmeda superficie del espejo. La extensa cicatriz que dividía su pecho se presentaba agresiva ante su vista, y los dedos dudaron antes de posarse sobre ella y recorrerla de arriba abajo para asimilarla suya. Y ahora, eterna.

No era solamente la presencia de esa consecuencia lo que Saga debía afrontar y aceptar. Era mucho más que eso. El fiscal debía comenzar a asumir que si estaba allí, observándose con tristeza, era un regalo de la providencia. Todos tenían razón...era preciso poner freno a su acelerada vida. Era necesario rebajar la intensidad de su ambición, y sobretodo, admitir que delegar era otra saludable opción. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo si justo ahora se hallaba preso entre Kanon y Shura? ¿Cómo manejar esa inesperada situación?

Una honda inspiración llenó sus pulmones al tiempo que su reflejo se iba difuminando de nuevo, masticando las fuertes punzadas de dolor que seguía sintiendo cada vez que respiraba desde que regresó a la consciencia en una UCI que jamás se hubiera imaginado visitar. Un dolor que le insistía en adjudicarle la realidad que estava vivo...Un dolor que le recordaba que su padre nunca obtuvo el regalo que a él le llegó al verse reflejado entre cálidas brumas, acariciando una cicatriz que quizás también hubiera sido su salvación.

La inesperada apertura de la puerta le propició un desagradable azote de aire fresco que le estremeció el espinazo, y que vilmente le envió de regreso a su recién estrenada duda moral.

\- Saga...Shura está aquí. ¿Qué le digo? - Preguntó Shaka, asomando el rostro a través de la puerta entreabierta.

\- Dile que espere...que en unos minutos salgo...

Saga sonrió observando la borrosa imagen de Shaka reflejada frente a él, obteniendo respuesta en otra pregunta innecesaria por su reiteración, pero reconfortante igualmente.- ¿Seguro que te encuentras mejor?

\- Que sí...de verdad.

La toalla que hasta el momento había envuelto su cintura escapó de ella para acudir a acabar de medio secar sus cabellos azulados, y Shaka desapareció para ir al encuentro del recién llegado abogado.

Shura acudió puntual a la hora acordada con su amigo el fiscal, pero en contra de sus pronósticos, parecía que Saga había demorado el estreno del nuevo día. Quién le recibió fue Shaka, que gozaba de la jornada libre después de las maratonianas horas dedicadas el día anterior a estudiar el cuerpo de Pandora por segunda vez.

\- ¿No se encuentra bien Saga? - Preguntó el abogado después de aceptar el ofrecimiento de un café y seguir al descalzo forense hasta el umbral de la cocina.

\- No mucho. Ha pasado mala noche y le ha costado mucho conciliar el sueño.- Shaka ladeó el rostro levemente para observar la seria faz de Shura mientras seguía desahogándose inconscientemente con el antiguo amigo de Saga.- Pero es normal, no te preocupes. En realidad se lo ha buscado, porque desde que llegó a casa ha querido vivir como si nada le hubiera pasado.

\- Pero...¿sufre complicaciones en el corazón?

La repentina palidez que sembró su rostro delató la interna y sincera preocupación que el asistente sentía por su amigo. Shura aguardaba respuesta, y permanecía respetuoso plantado estático en el limbo de la puerta, como si nunca antes lo hubiera cruzado cuando en realidad alguna vez hasta había cocinado sus exquisiteces en esos dominios.

\- Lo que le ocurre es consecuencia de la agresiva cirugía que sufrió. Es la herida del pecho lo que le está ocasionando dolores.- Se explicó Shaka, teniéndole la tacita que Shura aceptó con gratitud.- No asume que le partieron el esternón y que éste necesita cicatrizar con grandes dosis de reposo. Y en vez de éso, Saga se mueve como quiere y ayer por la noche incluso salió de casa y usó el metro.

\- ¿Saga salió...y usó el metro? ¿Él? ¿En transporte público?

\- Con ésto puedes imaginarte hasta donde llega su infantil rebeldía. Cuando nos citaron de madrugada para la exhumación, procuré llevarme las llaves de su coche conmigo para evitarle tentaciones, pero no me funcionó.

El español bebió un grato sorbo de café mientras dudaba en si tomarse la libertad de sentarse o seguir de pie, decidiendo comenzar a trabajar desde ese mismo instante.- Sobre la autopsia que hicisteis ayer...supongo que fue un trago duro para ti y tu compañero...- Dijo Shura a modo de introducción para su siguiente intención.

\- Creo poder afirmar que fue el peor día de todos los vividos desde que me dedico a ello.- Afirmó Shaka con cierta vergüenza al exponer una frágil costura en su trabajada coraza.- Fue duro, Shura...

\- Hicisteis un gran trabajo. Esta mañana a primera hora me han llegado los resultados detallados de vuestro análisis, y habéis hallado nuevos datos que serán cruciales a partir de ahora.

\- Gracias...pero solamente cumplimos con nuestro deber, nada más...

Shaka se iba abrigando y haciendo tiempo mientras ambos aguardaban la aparición de Saga, quedándose sin saber muy bien qué más decirse en una situación delicada para todos.

\- ¿No trabajas hoy? - Improvisó Shura para romper el reciente silencio.

\- Hoy Mu y yo tenemos el día libre, a no ser que aparezca alguna emergencia.

La chaqueta fue brochada, y el gran pañuelo usado por Saga la noche anterior regresó a su legítimo propietario, que una vez se hizo con las llaves de casa dudó un poco antes de decidir acercarse a la habitación en busca del esperado, topánose con la aparición del fiscal cubierto en sus ropas deportivas y el cabello aún húmedo y revuelto.

\- Saga, voy al súper a comprar cuatro cosas. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sí, los periódicos. Todos.- Demandó Saga, saludando fugazmente a Shura con un afable alzamiento de cejas gratamente correspondido.

Shaka asintió con resignación, y sin más dilación se dispuso a marchar con su cometido a cuestas.- Os dejo un rato.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y fiscal y asistente se sabieron a solas, ambos intercambiaron las palabras habituales para preceder con dignidad lo que realmente les importaba, tomando asiento los dos alrededor de la mesa del salón. Shura extrajo la edición del día del Ta Nea del interior del maletín de piel que guardaba sus secretos profesionales, y con decisión lo plantó sobre la mesa para deleite de Saga.

\- Es el primer diario que he tenido a mano. Sale el caso en la maldita portada.- Anunció golpeando nerviosamente la cubierta con su dedo índice.- Y cuando Shaka te traiga los demás verás exactamente lo mismo.

Saga se colocó las finas gafas que aún dormitaban sobre la mesa desde la noche anterior y rápidamente ojeó las páginas dedicadas al asunto que les reunía.- La prensa ya se ha metido de lleno, y ahora será más molesta que la sarna.

\- Lo sé, y no me gusta nada. Ésto solamente puede embrutecer aún más un proceso ya escabroso por sí mismo.- Confesó Shura, quién apretó inconscientemente la mandíbula exhalando palpable tensión.- Te informo que esta misma mañana ya he iniciado el procesamiento del señor Thane Sifakis y Valentine Strínkla por el asesinato de la muchacha.

Saga frunció su ceño en claro signo de sorpresa ante la velocidad adquirida por el fiscal al mando suplente, señal que a Shura no se le escapó y que interiormente le molestó.- ¿A qué viene esta cara?

\- Quizás te estás precipitando un poco, Shura...

\- ¿Precipitando? ¿Desde cuando es "precipitarse" iniciar un procesamiento cuando todas las pruebas conducen inequívocamente hacia los presuntos culpables? Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, Saga...

\- No te niego que las nuevas pruebas parecen muy concluyentes, pero ya nos equivocamos con el primer procesado, Ikki Kido.- Dijo Saga, desubicando a Shura por completo.- Creo firmemente que deberías seguir investigando antes de afrontar este proceso tan rápidamente.

\- ¡Entonces nos equivocamos gracias a tu arrogancia! ¡Pero ahora todo apunta hacia una dirección mucho más clara e ineludible! - Exclamó Shura temiendo perder su temple de acero ante el desconocido fiscal que se presentaba frente a el.- ¿De verdad que estás bien, Saga? - La rasgada mirada del abogado se afiló aún más al ser testigo de las reticencias que ahora mostraba el arriesgado e impecable fiscal.- No me digas que tus agallas y poder de visión criminal se quedaron en el hospital...Nunca antes hubieras hablado así...

\- No te ofendas, pero tengo motivos para pensar que todo ésto no es tan claro como creímos en su inicio semanas atrás.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no es tan claro como semanas atrás! ¡Ahora es incluso transparente! ¡No habrá defensa capaz de salvar a esas dos almas! - Saga no le cortó. Le dejó hablar observándole fríamente. Y dudando...dudando tanto que pareció que sus pensamientos emergieran de sus ojos para introducirse dentro de la mente del español y susurrarle lo inimaginable.- No...no puede ser...¡sería surrealista e hilarante! No me digas que te has dejado encandilar por la vacía palabrería de tu hermano...no me lo digas, por favor...

\- En algunos aspectos es posible que Kanon tenga razón...

\- ¡Y qué más! ¿Acaso te has olvidado del circo que montó en su primer juicio con nombre y apellidos? ¡Ni tú pudiste soportar su mala praxis y sus ridículos movimientos!

\- ¡Pero tiene razón cuando sospecha que un caso del pasado llevado por nuestro padre puede tener relación con éste! El señor Thane Sifakis fue enjuiciado y mandado a un psiquiátrico por gentileza de mi padre.

\- ¿Pero por qué me estás contando ésto ahora, Saga? ¿Y qué? Con más razón aún para saber que este hombre perdió la cordura en algún tramo de su juventud. Tu padre ya lo vió en su momento, y creí que tú tendrías su misma visión.

\- ¿Y si su visión estaba empañada?

\- ¿Pero desde cuando dudas de tu padre? Siempre le has tenido en un pedestal...

\- Desde que la policía ha reabierto el antiguo caso y yo no encuentro referencia alguna a él entre todas las pertenencias que guardo de mi padre.- Saga habló casi sin respirar, consiguiendo que los contraataques verbales de Shura cesaran momentáneamente.

\- Quizás es posible que el fiscal Aspros Samaras no guardara celosamente todos sus casos. También es plausible que alguno se haya extraviado con el tiempo. Hace años ya que tu padre murió, Saga...

\- Mi padre era muy metódico, y así lo soy yo también, Shura. Y si lo deseas puedes comprobarlo ahora mismo.- Dijo Saga deslizando su mirada hacia el pesado baúl apostado impertérrito en medio del salón.- Ahí dentro están todos los sus documentos. Y cuando digo todos, son todos...con una excepción: Juicio del pueblo contra Thane Sifakis.

La rasgada mirada de Shura se posó sobre el tremendo mueble que impasible les escuchaba, sorprendiéndose por las dimensiones que deberían tener las oscuras entrañas que su pulida piel guardaba.

\- Sinceramente opino que desde la operación has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu hermano.- Sentenció el sobrio español, focalizándose de nuevo en Saga.- Te está manipulando a su antojo...para arrastrarte a su lado y beneficiarse de tu inteligencia.

\- Kanon no me manipula, pero admito que por primera vez en tiempo le he escuchado, y profesionalmente no es tan necio como siempre me atreví a juzgarle.

Shura suspiró sonoramente al tiempo que se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla y se miraba fijamente a Saga.

\- ¿No te das cuenta lo cómico que es todo lo que dices? Las pruebas son irrefutables, y los informes psicológicos de ambos acusados no son para nada favorables a ellos.- Concluyó, creyéndose haber mostrado otro as. Un as que creía determinante y la aparición del cuál Saga había estado esperando todo el rato.

\- Gracias por introducir el tema de los informes psicológicos, Shura. Quería hablar contigo de ello, y por fin me das pie para hacerlo...- Empezó a explicarse Saga, sabiendo que se estaba zambullendo de lleno en un terreno delicado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Phantasos. Tu nueva novia...es ella quién redacta los informes psicológicos.

\- Evidentemente, trabaja para la policía. ¡Como si lo descubrieras ahora!

\- No...no lo descubro ahora, Shura...pero esta chica_

\- ¿Qué pasa con Phansy? - Le cortó con brusquedad y una severidad reflejada en la mirada que amedrentaba incluso a Saga.

\- Pues que desde el tiempo que hace que la conocemos, no deja de resultarme extraño que inicies una relación con ella justo ahora.

\- ¡Ya estamos! - Exclamó Shura, enfadándose por momentos, dejando su compostura olvidada lejos de allí.- ¡Siempre igual, Saga! ¡Siempre juzgando mis relaciones! ¡Y nunca aprobando ninguna! Parece que desees que me vaya mal en la vida.

\- ¡No, al contrario! Como amigo mío que eres deseo lo mejor para ti, pero esta mujer no me gusta.

\- No la conoces.

\- ¿Y tú sí? - Le replicó Saga, emulando su severidad en la mirada y en el tono empleado.

\- Más de lo que tú nunca llegarás a hacer.

Shura se traicionó sin saberlo, pero la avispada mente de Saga captó el mensaje encriptado al vuelo.

\- Ah...ya veo. Ya has caído ¿no? Ya te ha camelado para hacerte creer que todo lo que sus informes redacten sea indiscutible ¿me equivoco?

\- Te estás pasando, Saga. Que no estemos conociendo no significa que me tenga "camelado" como tú dices. Pero sus informes son profesionales, y a ellos debemos apoyarnos para sacar en claro todo este embrollo.

\- ¡¿Pero que no lo ves?! ¡Estás hablando como un enamorado cegado incapaz de ver más allá de sus cortas faldas y su hermoso rostro! - Soltó Saga sin pensarlo, y quizás sin expresarse con toda la serenidad y calma que el tema discutido requería, propiciando que Shura se alzara de sopetón y le brindara una despedida inesperada, y que no auguraba nada positivo para nadie.

\- ¡Hasta aquí, Saga! ¡No voy a permitir que hables así de ella! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, y menos aún a joderme la vida!

\- ¡No quiero joderte la vida, sino todo lo contrario!

\- ¡Y una mierda! - Le escupió Shura entre dientes.- ¿Y sabes qué te digo? Que espero que tu baja laboral sea larga, porqué no quiero tu ayuda en este caso. Lo llevaré adelante yo...y lo ganaré yo. Te demostraré que no eres imprescindible, y quizás si te sometieras a un análisis psicológico tampoco lo superarías para seguir desempeñando las funciones de fiscal. Es más que obvio que tu analítica mente se ha vuelto voluble después del infarto.

Shura no dijo nada más. Tampoco permitió que Saga le ofreciera réplica, y con furiosas prisas y encabritado ánimo no demoró ni un segundo en desaparecer propinando un sonoro portazo.

Saga se quedó petrificado unos instantes antes de ser capaz de reaccionar y asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras intercambiadas con su asistente y ahora fiscal al mando, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar con dolor mientras se despojaba de las gafas y se restregaba ambas manos por su rostro.

Jamás le había deseado a Shura la soledad que sufría desde que su vida se truncó en un maldito altar, pero tampoco podía alegrarse al ser testigo de un perfecto maquillaje que tarde o temprano acabaría mancillándole más su torturada alma.

Phansy se había convertido en una nueva pieza que ensamblar en un gigantesco puzzle. Y algo le decía al Fiscal General que esta ficha no encajaría bien...se colocara como se colocara.

Que Shura hubiera perdido su autocontrol y su eterna toma a tierra era la primera señal.


	21. La seducción del control

_Algunos días después..._

La vista del proceso contra Thane y Valentine se presentó antes de lo esperado por Kanon y Marin. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de prepararse con decencia los argumentos que usarían para plantear una defensa que a priori les estaba haciendo aguas por todas las costuras de sus proposiciones. El juez Dohko la había presidido, y ante ellos el recién ascendido fiscal no mostró siquiera un grumo de empatía hacia un caso que le estaba alimentando el ego de forma peligrosa.

Shura fue implacable. Frío y tenaz en una acusación que se sentía justificada y respaldada por todas las nuevas pruebas que habían aparecido ante todos. Y la prensa allí estuvo para dar fe de un nuevo giro en el caso que morbosamente se bautizó como "El asesinato de Pandora la Gótica". El hecho que el principal y nuevo sospechoso fuera hermano del famosísimo artista "Hypnos", padre adoptivo de la víctima, ya era de dominio nacional. Los trapos sucios de su pasado velozmente se habían convertido en alimento de millares de mentes curiosas y ávidas de espectáculo a costa del calculado sufrimiento y dolor que Hyppolitos no había cesado de prodigar de un programa televisivo a otro.

El fiscal al mando demandó la pena máxima de prisión por Thane Sifakis, y de quince años por Valentine, asumiendo su papel de cómplice en el homicidio. Llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con la "nueva" Fiscalía fue con algo que ni Kanon ni Marin soñaron, debido a su firme creencia de la inocencia de ambos, y al sobrepasado juez Dohko no le restó otra opción que fijar la fecha del inicio del nuevo juicio en el día 2 de Enero.

Shura apenas les dedicó una fugaz mirada durante su comparecencia ante el juez, y para asombro de Kanon, el español parecía estar encontrándose muy a gusto en un rol que durante años había visto desempeñar a Saga desde las fieles sombras de su siempre excelente asistencia. El fiel amigo de Saga estaba cambiado. Ésto se convirtió en una obviedad difícil de despreciar incluso por Dohko, quién le conocía desde hacía un considerable tiempo. Lo que el juez ignoraba eran los motivos que propiciaban dicho cambio, y con paciencia tuvo que asumir que el nuevo proceso sería llevado con mano de acero por el nuevo fiscal, adiestrado por el astuto e impecable Saga Samaras. Pero lo que en realidad más le preocupaba al tranquilo Dohko era tener que vérselas otra vez con la versión poco pulida de su conocido fiscal, deseando poder agarrar energías durante las inminentes fiestas para afrontarle de nuevo las discutibles formas desarrolladas ante un tribunal.

Escapar de los Juzgados indemnes fue otra opción que los abogados defensores asumieron imposible. Decenas de periodistas aguardaban su salida, y las tediosas cámaras de televisión ya se habían instalado en la Sala de Audiencias para no salir de ella hasta concluído el proceso.

\- Kanon, ésto no me gusta nada...- Susurró Marin cerca de su colega.- Odio cuando la prensa se planta de lleno a entorpecer nuestro trabajo.

\- Tú no hables, sobretodo. Todo lo que podamos decir lo usarán en nuestra contra.- Le advirtió Kanon antes de cruzar el umbral que los lanzaría directamente a los leones.

\- Y tú contrólate. Tampoco digas nada, y por lo que más quieras...no mandes a nadie a tomar viento porqué abrirás todos los telediarios de hoy.

Marin no lo sugirió. Directamente se lo ordenó, sabiéndose ya conocedora experta de los prontos de carácter de su indómito colega.

\- ¿Pero por quién me has tomado? - Masticó Kanon observándola de reojo con su media sonrisa dotándole el rostro de picardia.

\- Por quién eres, Kanon. No me fio de ti.

\- ¡Tranquila mujer! Si lo hago será con elegancia...

Marin suspiró impotencia mientras negaba con la cabeza la incapacidad de Kanon de querer controlarse. Porqué saber hacerlo era completamente posible y factible en su caso, pero esa sonrisa que no se difuminaba en el rostro del abogado le daba a entender que no quería.

Ambos se armaron de valor. Marin se cubrió con una imprescindible coraza de frialdad para no dejarse amedrentar por las hambrientas bestias que les acechaban, y Kanon simplemente se sintió dueño de toda expectación, decidiendo regocijarse en ella sin siquiera valorar en si éso supondría su mejor opción.

El gélido aire de mitades de Diciembre les sacudió los ánimos una vez las puertas definitivas se partieron ante ellos, pero lo que ensordeció incluso su alma fue el griterío que instantáneamente colapsó sus oídos. Su espacio vital se violó sin respeto, y la necesidad de Marin de no verse devorada por una munión considerable de micrófonos y dispositivos de grabación consiguió que su espalda topara contra el pecho de Kanon, quién incluso hasta parecía divertirse con la situación.

_"¡Señor Samaras! ¡¿Cómo piensa plantear una defensa aparentemente débil de argumentos?!"_

_"¡¿Cómo se encuentran sus clientes?!"_

_"¡¿Que versión suya veremos en el juicio?!"_

_"¡Eso! ¡Se rumorea que sus artes no son muy apreciadas por el juez! ¡¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?!"_

_"¡¿No cree que este proceso le queda grande?! Todo el mundo le compara con el fiscal Saga Samaras, y usted sale perdiendo...¿Que opina de ello?"_

\- ¡Ya sé que mi presencia aquí os resulta muy atractiva, pero no hablaré! ¡Y mi colega tampoco! - Exclamó Kanon pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Marin para mantenerse unidos y comenzar a cortar esa intempestiva marea de gente y medios televisivos por la mitad.- ¡Deberéis esperar al juicio!

Marin no vadeó boca y se dejó llevar por la presencia de Kanon, agradeciendo que toda la atención se centrara casi exclusivamente en él.

_"¡Pero señor Samaras! Díganos al menos en qué estado anímico están sus clientes!"_

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Los spoilers están sobrevalorados!

Una risilla instantánea escapó de Marin al escuchar la última ocurrencia de Kanon, y no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo todo lo que su posición protegida le permitía, recibiendo en respuesta un picarón guiño al que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Sus pasos fueron todo lo decididos y precisos que los empujones y estocadas de micrófonos les permitieron, y el cielo pareció abrirse para ambos al ubicar el destartalado coche de Kanon a escasos metros de ellos, temiendo más por la destreza de su conductor en suplencia que por el asalto de los periodistas.

Rhadamanthys les esperaba manos al volante, y asumir ese riesgo era algo tácitamente acordado si lo que deseaban era huir cuanto antes de tanta morbosidad enquistada a las puertas de unas turbulentas navidades.

Una vez dentro del vehículo que les aguardaba en marcha, a Kanon le faltó tiempo para hacerse con un urgentísimo cigarrillo mientras se olvidaba de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad en su raro asiento de copiloto, y Marin exhalaba un suspiro de liberación al sentirse protegida por la barrera que le ofrecían los sucios cristales, que a su manera también contribuían a aislarles un poco más de los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas.

\- Parecéis estrellas de cine...- Soltó el Wyvern al tiempo que se hacía un lío con el cambio de marchas antes de poder arrancar con dignidad.

\- ¡Si es que Marin y yo seremos más famosos que Brad Pitt y la Jolie a este paso! - Se rió Kanon completamente preso de unos nervios que se materializaban en las sandeces que amenazaban con amenizar todo el trayecto de escapada.

\- Búscate a otra pareja de ejemplo, Kanon...- Se apuntó Marin, sonriendo desde el asiento trasero del coche, también con ansias de apaciguarse los propios ánimos.- Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie se han separado...

\- ¡No jodas! ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

Kanon se sorprendió de verdad ante dicha noticia de intrascendencia mundial, pero que parecía estar en conocimiento de todos menos de él.

\- Hace unas semanas.- Apuntó Rhadamanthys cuando consiguió avanzar después de un brusco arranque.

\- ¡Wyvern! ¡Con suavidad!

Kanon le regañó exhalándole una larga bocanada de humo en todo el rostro, obligando a sus acompañantes a tener que bajar las ventanillas pese al frío aire que les azotaría el rostro a discreción.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido? Contadme...- Demandó Rhadamanthys dejando el cotilleo Hollywoodiense atrás.

\- ¡Fatal! El dos de enero volvemos a juicio.

\- Joder...

\- ¡Éso mismo digo yo! Y lo peor de todo es que Shura está irreconocible. Si Saga era duro...creo que Shura se volverá peor...

\- Bueno...aún tenéis tiempo para preparar una buena defensa.- Trató de tranquilizarlos el Wyvern, consiguiendo todo lo contrario cada vez que sus ambarinos ojos se desviaban del camino a seguir y sus tendencias naturales ladeaban el coche hacia el lado de conducción opuesto.

\- ¡Wyvern! ¡Cállate y céntrate! ¡Mira hacia adelante, que no estamos en Inglaterra! - Volvió a regañarle Kanon, que ahora sí que se estaba poniendo nervioso de verdad.

\- ¡Tranquilo! Yo domino...

\- Se nota...

\- Bueno ¿dónde vamos? Porque no voy a estar dando vueltas a la rotonda que ya llega...

\- Rada, si a mi puedes acercarme al colegio de Regulus te lo agradeceré. Aioria ya está trabajando y no puede ir a buscarle para comer...- Pidió Marin con cierta vergüenza por tener que aplazar su obligaciones profesionales para suplantarlas por las de madre.

\- Hecho. ¿Y nosotros, dónde vamos después? - Inquirió el inglés mirando a Kanon escuetamente y de reojo.

\- A ver a Saga. Tengo que contarle lo sucedido, pero seguro que ya debe estar al tanto de todo...¡Mierda! ¡Jodida prensa! ¡Ésto nos amargará el juicio!

Otra calada silenció el enfado que esta situación generaba en Kanon, siendo compartido por parte de todos.

Una vez Marin llegó al colegio, ambos colegas acordaron llamarse por la tarde para empezar a trabajar plenamente el el "Tourmalet" que les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina del nuevo año, y Kanon decidió relegar a Rhadamanthys al asiento de copiloto, fiándonse más de sí mismo que de las torpes habilidades del inglés, quién solo era dueño de esas calles a lomo de su gran moto.

Llegar al domicilio de Saga fue rápido, y por suerte pudieron estacionar cerca del edificio donde el fiscal en baja forzada les esperaba impaciente.

\- Ya te habrás enterado ¿no? - Dijo Kanon directamente al entrar, seguido de Rhadamanthys, que éste sí se dignó a saludar a Saga.

\- Por desgracia ésto será el plato de cada día a partir de ahora...- Saga respondió sin poderse contener el inspeccionar a Kanon de arriba abajo y descubrir que volvía a lucir uno de los dos trajes que semanas atrás le había prestado, y que ahora empezaba a aceptar que nunca más regresarían a su lujoso vestidor.- Oye...¡¿cuándo te piensas comprar tu propia ropa de abogado?! - Exclamó Saga, olvidándose momentáneamente del juicio y empezando a echar en falta unas prendas que ahora recordaba únicamente porqué osaban pasearse frente a él.

\- ¡Qué pesado que eres, Saga! No tengo tiempo... - Se justificó Kanon infantilmente.

\- No quiere...- Informó Rhadamanthys en la cercanía del fiscal.- Le he dicho mil veces que le acompañaba a comprarse un par de trajes si quería, pero dice que con los tuyos le vale y le sobra.

Saga chasqueó la lengua con resignación antes que la réplica de Kanon asaltara los respectivos oídos de ambos.- ¡No tengo tiempo, joder! ¡O estoy con la defensa de Thane y Valentine o me tienes esclavo en el pub! - Concluyó mirándose al Wyvern de forma acusatoria.

\- No quiere, no hay más...- Insistió Rhadamanthys dirigiéndose únicamente a Saga, quién empezó a molestarse de verdad al ver que Kanon pretendía prender un cigarrillo en medio del salón.

\- ¡Eh! ¡A la terraza, Kanon!

\- ¡Hace un frío de cojones, Saga! - Se quejó Kanon con el pitillo entre los dientes mientras exageraba la exclamación abriéndose de brazos.

\- ¡Pues no fumes!

\- Hay que joderse...

Kanon salió a regañadientes, y Saga se apresuró a cerrar la puerta corredera para evitar que el frío entrara a enturbiar su templada morada. Kanon le acuchilló con la mirada mientras las ráfagas de viento arrastraban el humo alrededor suyo y se sentía obligado a cruzarse de brazos y encogerse de hombros para tratar de tiritar menos, cabreándose aún más ante la sonrisa de satisfacción que le brindaba su gemelo desde el otro lado del cristal.

\- ¡Shura está que no se reconoce! - Gritó Kanon desde el exterior.- ¡Habla con él, Saga! ¡Hazle entrar en razón!

\- No puedo...hace días que no consigo hablar con él. Le llamo y no me atiende.

\- ¡La culpa es de esa mujer! ¡Estoy casi seguro! - Continuó gritando Kanon, entre bocanadas de humo, encogimiento de hombros y rápidos rodeos sin sentido que no conseguían robarle el frío.

\- Kanon...¿puedes esperar a hablar a que termines de fumar? Pareces un loco gritando encerrado fuera... - Sugirió Saga desde la calidez del salón.

Un gesto de la mano de Kanon le dio a entender que más o menos pasaba de él...pero al fin calló, apuró el cigarrillo lo más rápido que pudo y propinando descarados golpecitos a la cristalera exigió su inminente apertura.

El Wyvern fue quién le facilitó el paso, y la estela de nicotina que siguió su entrada no demoró ni un segundo en perfumar toda el vasto salón.

\- Shura se ha propuesto destrozar a dos inocentes.

Kanon lo dijo como si ésta fuera la sentencia de Dohko, y muy a su pesar Saga tuvo que otorgarle la presunción de razón.

\- Vi a Shura hace unos días y simplemente me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda para nada. Que llevaría el caso solo y que sería capaz de ganarlo con sus propios méritos. Y todo porque le nombré a Phantasos...

\- Ya te dije yo que esa monada no es trigo limpio.

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga, Kanon?! En verdad Shura está perfectamente capacitado para afrontar cualquier tipo de proceso...

\- ¡¿Pero desde cuando él ha sido así de arrogante?! ¡Ése eras tú, no él! Y apostaría incluso dejar de fumar a que quién le está comiendo la cabeza no es su noción del deber, sino la rubia ésa.

\- Puede que tengas razón...

\- ¡La tengo, Saga! ¡Confía en mí! Y ayúdame en ésto...- Rogó Kanon al fin, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su igual para reclamarle su absoluta atención.- Por favor...

\- No es ético que te ayude a ti y vaya en contra de Shura...¡Recuerda que me está sustituyendo!

Rhadamanthys se había tomado la libertad de sentarse en el sofá y alejarse de la nueva discusión que unía a ambos gemelos, y ojear una revista olvidada sobre a mesita fue su mejor elección.

\- A ver, Kanon...- Dijo Saga agarrando las dos muñecas de Kanon al tiempo que le miraba fijamente.- Sólo se me ocurren dos opciones posibles: que dimita de la Fiscalía o que me pida una excedencia. La primera no entra en mis planes porqué me gusta el trabajo que hago, y la segunda me permitiría ayudarte, pero tirándome piedras sobre la cubierta de lo que es mi hogar profesional...

\- ¿Pero no es la justicia lo que se supone que buscamos todos? ¿Estemos en el lado que estemos?

\- Sí, así es...pero_

\- Pero nada, Saga. Tú ves que algo no va bien aquí...lo ves tan claro como yo...

\- ¡Pero no tenemos nada que nos respalde en nuestras suposiciones!

\- ¡¿Y dónde cojones están los papeles de papá?! - Exclamó Kanon tomando distancia de Saga.

\- ¡En el jodido baúl! ¡Pero no hay nada sobre Thane Sifakis! ¡Ya te lo dije!

\- Será que no buscaste bien...- Insistió Kanon, acercándose amenazante hacia el baúl olvidado en medio del salón.

\- Lo vacié por completo.

\- No debías llevar las gafas, como ahora. Seguro que no leíste bien...

\- Que no hay nada, Kanon...

Saga se apoyó con el trasero contra la mesa del salón, cruzándose de brazos con cierto pasotismo mientras observaba como Kanon abría el dichoso baúl y empezaba a lanzar dossieres sobre Rhadamanthys, que trabajo tenía en ir apilándolos sobre la mesita y el sofá todo lo bien que el ímpetu de sus caídas sobre su regazo le permitían.

\- Mierda...no hay nada...- Dijo Kanon con voz de fracaso al ser testigo de la veracidad de las palabras de su gemelo.

\- Te lo dije...

\- Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! - El fuerte empujón de impotencia que Kanon descargó contra el baúl debería haberlo movido con facilidad, pero aún así apenas se movió, resultando excesivamente pesado pese a estar vacío.- Joder...¿pero cómo puede seguir pesando tanto ésto? - Se preguntó Kanon, que se agachó frente al armatoste y trató de empujarlo de nuevo, hallándolo todavía pesado.

\- ¿Qué haces, Kanon? - Inquirió Saga inquieto, al ver como su hermano empezaba a golpear el inmenso cofre por todos los costados.

\- Ésto es raro...

Rhadamanthys seguía sin querer entrometerse en la disputa de los gemelos, pero sus ambarinos ojos se dieron cuenta que el supuesto fondo no se percibía tan a ras del suelo como debería...

\- Escuchad...¿y si por alguna casualidad ésto tuviera un doble fondo?

\- ¿Qué dices Wyvern? - Le espetó Kanon hablándole con algo de desprecio sobre su repentina idea.

\- Fijaos...la base...¿no está muy alta?

Rhadamanthys se alzó del sofá y sin pensar se acercó al baúl, golpeando levemente el fondo con el puño, recibiendo en respuesta un sonido que no reverberaba directamente contra el suelo, y que se percibía lleno.

\- Aquí hay un doble fondo, no hay duda...- Insistió el rubio inglés, observando intermitentemente a ambos gemelos, y sonriéndose al saberse el ganador de un pulso en el que ni siquiera había participado.

Saga se había quedado simplemente sin palabras, y Kanon se acercó a él apoyándose con una mano sobre su hombro, sin reprimir su sonrisa, y menos aún su posterior invitación.

\- ¿Cuándo dices que vas a pedir la excedencia?

 


	22. Entre los aires de la Toscana

**22\. Entre los aires de la Toscana**

_Ese mismo día, en una hermosa región de Italia..._

El turbulento aterrizaje en el pequeño aeropuerto de Firenze ya avanzó cuál sería la meteorología que les recibiría en Italia.

Helena finalmente había accedido a acompañar a DeathMask a visitar a su familia en unas fechas que el inspector nunca se saltaba. Pese a su carácter esquivo, pese a su coraza de indiferencia hacia el mundo, Graciano jamás se olvidaba de sus "viejos", tal y como él solía mencionarlos al referirse a ellos. Quizás, antes que sus pasos un día se detuvieran frente a una curiosa floristería, lo único que conseguía dulcificarle el alma era el aroma de la Toscana. Ahora regresaba a ella, y lo hacía tomado de la misma mano que lo hizo el año anterior, cuando todavía ni se imaginaba que esas navidades amenazaban con ser las últimas que vivía como un hombre casado.

La cinta transportadora que debía entregarles las maletas aún no arrancaba, y Helena se revolvía nerviosa a su lado.

\- Estate tranquila, que pareciera que vas a conocer a tus suegros por primera vez...

\- Es que no deja de resultarme extraña esta situación...- Medio sonrió ella, observándole con timidez.

\- ¡Por favor, Helena! ¡Es la cuarta vez que vienes a casa de mis  _viejos_!

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Graci! ¿Pero cómo voy a mirar a los ojos a tu madre después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Qué va a pensar de mí, ella, una mujer tan dedicada y abnegada a su familia?

Lo que la joven florista temía era precisamente éso: presentarse de nuevo en el hogar que la había arropado como una hija sin prejuicios ni barreras, y hacerlo junto a su ex-marido con quién ahora empezaba una nueva relación, con sabor a adolescencia y al margen de la ley, la misma que definitivamente les separaba.

DeathMask ensombreció su rostro de repente, alarmando a la joven sin previo aviso.- Helena...antes de salir y encontrarnos con mi padre...debo pedirte un favor...

\- Lo sé. Debo disculparme con ellos, ¡pero es que no consigo armar las palabras adecuadas! Si es que hay palabras adecuadas que pueden respaldar mi presencia aquí y ahora...

DM no le ofreció respuesta, inquietándola todavía más. Únicamente introdujo la mano dentro del bolsillo de sus nuevos jeans y con rapidez la sacó cerrando un puño que presuntamente escondía algo.

\- Toma...- Dijo DeathMask tomando su mano para verter en la palma el pequeño contenido guardado en su puño.- No tienes que disculparte ante ellos de nada. No es necesario...- Añadió deslizando su mirada por cada nerviosa expresión del dulce rostro que le acompañaba.

No hizo falta que Helena mirara qué acababa de caer en su mano. Lo notaba...y lo reconocía como propio. Meses atrás había recorrido el camino inverso hacia otra mano mayor como inequívoca señal de fin de ciclo. Lo había asumido perdido, y por propia voluntad. Después lo había imaginado vendido o transformado...pero jamás lo había visualizado en retorno.

\- Graci...ésto es_

\- Tu alianza.- Le cortó DeathMask, sonriéndole con sincera adoración.- La he estado guardando desde el día en que me la devolviste.

La verde mirada de la florista al fin halló fuerzas para llenarse de su imagen estremecida sobre su palma, descubriendo un detalle escapado a su atención durante todo el viaje: el dedo anular izquierdo de DeathMask lucía su réplica, y le advertía que nunca se había conformado con irse de allí.

\- ¿No contaste a tus padres nada acerca de nuestro divorcio?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué nunca lo acepté.

\- Graci...

\- Te lo dije, Helena. Sólo firmé por hacerte feliz, y en cierto modo liberarte de mí...Porqué debía aceptar que si tu felicidad y bienestar dependían de mi alejamiento no me quedaba otra alternativa, pero nunca estampé una firma con tan poca convicción como lo hice con ésa.- La joven de cabellos castaños sintió su estómago contraerse por enésima vez desde que sus pasos volvían a andar junto a su único amor, y las palabras que se esperaba que traspasaran sus labios no surgían por ningún lado.- Bueno...¿qué te parece? ¿Me permites que te la ponga por segunda vez?

Helena calló porqué simplemente no podía hablar con claridad, y sin pensar de más la dispuso en el buen recaudo de la mano de DeathMask, extendiendo su izquierda y ofreciéndola con renovada ilusión.

DM no se hizo rogar, y justo en el instante que la cinta transportadora comenzó a chirriar y avanzar con pereza, él tomó su suave mano y pronunció los votos más sinceros que jamás imaginó.- Helena...con el aeropuerto de Firenze de testigo_

\- ¡Graci, por dios! - Exclamó ella, sonrojándose por completo al inspeccionar rápidamente su alrededor para ver si alguien se fijaba en ellos, deseando que no fuera así.

\- Shhh..Con el aeropuerto de testigo, prometo amarte y respetarte, prometo cambiar y luchar para poder merecerte...y prometo no volver a defraudarte.

El anillo se deslizó con facilidad, y Helena sólo pudo apaciguar su rubor tomando a DeathMask del rostro y besándole como si estuvieran viviendo un acto de amor digno de una película sin color.

\- Cállate, tonto...- Susurró sobre los labios de DM antes de volver a besarle y desear fundirse contra su cuerpo al sentirse firmemente abrazada por la cintura.

\- Y tú...¿prometes ayudarme a moldear una nueva versión de mí?

El tercer beso que le acalló le daba la respuesta definitiva a su cuestión, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, sus maletas eran las únicas que rodaban esperando rescate.

Al salir de la zona de recepción de equipajes, Manigoldo estaba esperándoles tal y como había pactado con DeathMask que haría. Quién primero recibió el abrazo de bienvenida por parte del italiano mayor fue Helena, y seguidamente DM también se entregó en su encuentro, aunque con la traza de timidez y cierta reserva que siempre le surgía en la proximidad de su padre.

Pese a su edad, Manigoldo Granchio gozaba de una vitalidad envidiable, y fue ésta la que decidió tomar las maletas de ambos mientras emprendían su camino hacia el coche que les conduciría directamente a Siena.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? - Preguntó por norma, sabiendo que la respuesta también seguiría el mismo protocolo establecido en todo desplazamiento.

\- Bien...como has visto, puntual.- Dijo DM andando a su lado.- ¿Y mamá, como está?

\- Uff...Impaciente, contenta, nerviosa...exaltada e insoportable. ¿Pero qué os voy a decir que no sepáis ya? Se pone imparable cuando sabe que venís.

\- Bueno, pues no la hagamos esperar de más...- Dijo DeathMask una vez alcanzado el coche y las valijas estuvieron guardadas en el maletero, guiñando el ojo picaronamente a su revalidada esposa, quién le sonrió coqueta en respuesta.- ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? - Añadió, ahora dirigiéndose a Manigoldo.

\- ¡No! Debéis estar cansados por el viaje en avión...

\- ¡Papá! ¡Que sólo hemos estado volando una hora y media! ¡No hemos cruzado ningún charco!

\- ¡Que no! Conduzco yo y no se hable más.- Sentenció el jubilado inspector.

El recorrido hasta Siena transcurrió cosido con conversaciones amenas sobre la situación de ambos países, del tiempo, de novedades familiares referentes a primos y parientes, todo evitando nombrar por parte de DeathMask el inmenso bache que él y Helena acababan de superar. Contarlo ahora ya no tenía ningún sentido, y menos aún si ambos sentían la firme convicción de dejar esos tiempos rancios y oscuros atrás.

La entrada a casa fue tan hilarante como era de costumbre. Entrada para catalogarlo de alguna manera, porqué la impaciencia de Isabella casi les prohibió de la misma abalanzándose hacia los dos con los brazos extendidos exigiendo un abrazo que no sería medido por ningún tipo de control.

\- ¡Helena! ¡ _Dolce ragazza_! ¡Qué ganas tenía de abrazarte!

No había nada que hacer. Únicamente rendirse a la matriarca pura sangre italiana que se desvivía por su familia cada vez que tenía la ocasión de hacerlo. Largo rato estuvo estrujando a la joven florista entre sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso de las demandas de calma que Manigoldo propinaba sobre su espalda acompañando el gesto de un insistente  _"ya está, Isabella, déjala...que la ahogarás..."._ Una vez Helena pudo librarse de sus ganas de mostrar su afecto, la víctima fue DeathMask, que tuvo que aguantar pacientemente los mismos achuchones, aunque a él siempre le llegaban más descarados, bruscos y acompañados de palabras que valoraban en cuestión de segundos su aspecto físico, su ropa, su delgadez y la sombra de barba que siempre lucía descuidada, sorprendiéndose esta vez al descubrirle el rostro suave e incluso perfumado.

\- ¡Pero qué guapos que estáis los dos! Pero pasad, pasad...podéis dejar vuestras cosas en la habitación de siempre, y ¿queréis tomar algo? ¿un café? ¿algo para comer antes que llegue la hora de la cena? Ah ¿Y sabes qué he hecho para cenar?  _Lasagne_  casera, que sé que te encanta, Helena...

Isabella no tenía freno, y la vitalidad que exhalaba tampoco tenía nada que envidiar a la de su marido Manigoldo. No existía otra posibilidad que dejarse llevar por ese torrente de energía durante lo que restaba del día. Como pudieron dejaron las maletas en la acogedora habitación que Isabella se esmeraba en preparar sin la carencia de ningún detalle, incluso ofreciendo una cestita con bombones de chocolate negro en cada una de las mesitas de luz.

\- Tu madre es encantadora, Graci...Siempre me ha tratado tan bien...

\- Mi madre es un torbellino que exaspera a cualquiera.

\- Pero la adoras...

\- ¿Y crees que tengo otra opción?- Replicó DM sonriéndose por lo bajo, empezando ya a lucir el rostro de salud que le moldeaba las facciones siempre que los aires de Italia entraban en él.

\- Me encanta que te debas tanto a la família...no sé por qué siempre te ha dado vergüenza reconocerlo...¡Ésto te vuelve adorable!

\- Vale, vale...ya basta...Y salgamos al salón si no queremos que la señora nos venga a buscar para sacarnos a rastras y bombardearnos a preguntas e historias.

\- Sabes que lo hará igualmente...- Le sonrió Helena, tomándole de la mano para llevárselo tras ella.- Venga...vamos.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades que no fueran previstas de antemano por los huéspedes, y cuando la deliciosa cena hubo concluido, a Isabella le faltó tiempo para llevarse a la florista hacia las entrañas de su taller de cerámica con sello de jubilada, para mostrarle una colección de macetas que ella misma había moldeado. Todas eran distintas y hermosas, y la madre de DeathMask le informó que si le gustaban ella misma prepararía el envío para mandárselas a su negocio y poder acompañar con ellas la venta de pequeñas flores de temporada.

DeathMask y Manigoldo se quedaron en el acogedor salón, y al viejo inspector le faltó tiempo para rescatar la botella de Grappa que solamente emergía de su reclusión de año en año, esperando con paciencia la llegada de las fechas navideñas en las que podía ver la luz y extinguirse al traspasar las gargantas que la saboreaban con devoción. DeathMask ya no pudo contener más sus ansias de fumar uno de sus fuertes cigarrillos de tabaco negro, y Manigoldo se apresuró a echar una rápida ojeada hacia el repleto taller de su esposa, asegurándose de tenerla entretenida y lejos de ellos para reclamar un cigarrillo de los que siempre acompañaban a su hijo. DeathMask le ofreció el paquete abierto sonriéndose por lo bajo mientras su pitillo ya humeaba entre sus labios sellados y ladeados, sintiéndose como el padre que consiente el vicio a su hijo de escondidas, siendo irónica la situación que cada año se presentaba completamente al revés.

Ambos hablaron de frivolidades y temas comunes durante un corto espacio de tiempo, pero a DeathMask le urgía desvelar otro tema. Un tema que Saga le había instalado otra vez en su mente, y el cuál empezaba a despertarle también cierta dosis de curiosidad a sí mismo.

\- Oye papá...Cuando trabajaste codo con codo con el Fiscal Aspros Samaras...¿te acuerdas si tratasteis un caso con nombre Thane Sifakis?

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho sin esperar que la conversación viniera a cuento de nada, y el cambio que sufrió el vivido rostro de Manigoldo contradijo las primeras palabras que el jubilado inspector medio susurró.- No sé...es posible, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces...No recuerdo todos los casos en los que trabajé, DM...

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¿Y tú por qué te interesas por ésto ahora?

\- Por qué se ha hablado de reabrir el caso éste. Ahora mismo Thane Sifakis es el principal sospechoso del brutal asesinato de una chica muy joven...

\- ¿Pero estaba libre? - Preguntó Manigoldo traicionándose con prisas mal calibradas.

\- ¿No dijiste que no te acordabas de él? - Rebatió DeathMask, que aunque corrupto y un poco vago, siempre había tenido la mente avispada.- Si no te acuerdas de este señor...¿por qué no debería estar libre? ¿Acaso estaba preso...o algo así?

\- Te digo que no me acuerdo bien...- Masculló Manigoldo sembrándose de seriedad mientras exhalaba una saboreada bocanada de humo.

\- ¡Papá! ¡No puedes engañarme! ¿Qué pasó? Necesito saberlo...

\- Pregúntaselo al hijo de Aspros. Trabajas con él...

\- Justamente él me ha pedido que te lo pregunte a ti. Entre el legado de Aspros Samaras no ha encontrado nada referente al caso que te menciono. Nada. ¿No te resulta extraño? - Manigoldo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se tragaba el chupito de Grappa de golpe, y seguidamente llenaba el diminuto vaso de nuevo.- Papá...¿qué pasó? Sé que este tal Thane es hermano del famoso artista Hyppolitos Sifakis...apodado "Hypnos"...

\- ¡Sé quién es "Hypnos"! Su talento y su arte transciende fronteras...

\- ¿Y por qué palideces al nombrarle? - Insistió DM al ser testigo de los bruscos cambios que estaba sufriendo el rostro de su padre.

\- Es la Grappa...no me está sentando bien...

\- ¡Y una mierda, papá! - Espetó DM abalanzándose hacia él, tragándose al exclamación que tornó su voz en baja y ronca, pero sin retenerse el golpe que estampó su puño contra la mesa.

\- ¡Graciano! ¡Que tu madre te escuchará! - Masculló Manigoldo entre dientes, observando a su hijo entre furioso y temeroso.

\- ¿Qué pasó años atrás? ¿En qué os metisteis el fiscal Aspros y tú?

\- No quieras remover una mierda que no te concierne, hijo...- Advirtió Manigoldo mostrando de repente un aspecto viejo y cansado.

\- En cierta manera esta mierda ya me ha salpicado. El último caso que investigué como inspector de homicidios antes de pedir el traslado a otra sección - empezó a medio mentir DM, aspirando el cigarrillo y hablando entre humos - fue el del asesinato de una jovencísima muchacha: Pandora...¿te suena el nombre por casualidad? - Manigoldo también usó el arte de medio contar la verdad negándose con la cabeza y sin atreverse a afrontar la dura mirada que DeathMask vertía sobre él.- ¿No? pues yo te lo recuerdo...Esa muchacha que fue brutalmente asesinada era la hija adoptiva de "Hypnos"...¿vas haciendo memoria ya o ahora me dirás que chocheas en lo que te conviene?

La acidez que derrochaban tanto las palabras y el tono empleado por DM hacían todavía honor a su "yo" más arraigado. Su azul mirada no abandonaba la presión que cernía sobre su padre, y finalmente Manigoldo le encaró, devolviéndole una mirada igual de fría y penetrante.- ¿Dices que ya no estás en Homicidios? Pues mejor...deja la mierda para otros...

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡Cuéntamelo, papá! - Exclamó DM, captando la lejana atención de su esposa, que afiló el oído mientras fingía seguir atendiendo a la incansable Isabella.- Mira...te confieso que no me siento orgulloso de mi carrera profesional. Admito que muchas veces me he dejado untar los labios para mi propio beneficio, y ahora sé que más pronto que tarde, esta miel acaba amargando. Así que ahora que aún puedo hacer las cosas bien no pienso echar mi vida al traste...

\- Y me parece perfecta tu decisión, Graciano...pero_

\- Pero nada, papá. Sólo cuéntame lo que sepas, y yo se lo transmitiré al fiscal Saga. Entonces él ya actuará como crea más conveniente...y no me meteré más en el asunto, te lo prometo.

DeathMask calló, quedándose a la expectativa de poder ser observador de la rotura del secreto de sumario decretado por Manigoldo, quién golpeaba la superficie de la mesa con repetidos toquecitos de sus nerviosos dedos.

\- Ignoro qué motivos tuvo Aspros...- Dijo al fin bajando la voz y manteniendo su vista perdida entre las oscuras brumas de sus años pasados - ...únicamente sé que en ese entonces tu madre y yo no íbamos bien de dinero. Nada bien. Tú estabas entrando una edad difícil, y que no sufrieras las consecuencias de nuestros devastadores problemas económicos era la prioridad...

Manigoldo enmudeció, permitiéndose la necesidad de seguir dudando.

\- ¿Y?

\- Hypnos vino a mí - confesó sin siquiera respirar - y puso una cantidad muy jugosa de dinero sobre la mesa. Una cantidad que nos permitiría salvar la casa y la dignidad de puertas para fuera...Perdóname si en ese momento no vi otra solución que aceptar...

\- ¿Aceptar qué, papá? ¡No te cortes ahora!

Manigoldo inspiró con fuerza antes de hallar el coraje de proseguir, pero la irrupción en el salón de las mujeres de la casa le acalló por completo.

Ambos fingieron naturalidad ante la agradable compañía de sus respectivas esposas, que entre sonrisas les sazonaron el momento con explicaciones superfluas sobre talento cerámico, macetas y colores.

Manigoldo gratamente agradeció el cambio atmosférico que la escena sufrió, y DeathMask se tranquilizó recordándose que ése era el primer día en familia y en Italia. Aún tenían más de una semana por delante, y únicamente deseó que Saga fuera paciente.

Por el momento ya tenía un nombre en el bolsillo.

El nombre de quién seguramente ahora estaría derrochando dolor en algún canal de televisión.

* * *

_Apuntes referentes al capítulo: La esposa de Manigoldo es un personaje Original Character, inventado por mí solo con la finalidad de dar compañia al viejo inspector. El nombre elegido es Isabella por la simple razón que me gusta, y no va a tener más relevancia que la conocida aquí._


	23. Esperanzas escurridizas

_Durante el día después..._

El enorme reloj que presidía la piscina donde Kanon acudía de vez en cuando mostraba las madrugadoras 6:10 am. Como era habitual en esas horas, las aguas marinas que alimentaban la pileta estaban calmas y quietas. Y así hubieran seguido hasta bien pasadas las 7:00 am de un día cualquiera, hora en que acostumbraba a llenarse de gente presta a hacer algo de natación para comenzar el día en plena posesión de energía. Pero esa mañana recibieron desprevenidas el añorado chapuzón de Kanon, seguido de un largo de 25 metros nadado con estilo crol. Su cabello había sido atado en su nuca, olvidándose adrede de usar el rídiculo y obligado gorro, privilegio que se habia ganado su eterna seductora sonrisa siempre ofrecida con devoción a la muchacha vigilante del turno nocturno.

El abogado pronto alcanzó la orilla opuesta, y después de zambullirse nuevamente antes de tomar el camino de regreso reparó con impaciencia en que el Wyvern sólo había conseguido mojarse un pie.

\- ¡Vamos Wyvern! ¡¿A qué esperas?!

\- ¡Está fría! - Gritó el inglés, acomodando frente a su ambarina mirada las gafas que Kanon nunca utilizaba, y dudando...dudando y sumergiendo otra vez el pie a modo de cata, arrepintiéndose al acto de haber cedido a las incordiantes insistencias de quién le había arrancado el nórdico del cuerpo apenas media hora atrás.

\- ¡Joder Rada! ¡Está a la temperatura que tiene que estar! ¡Va! ¡Tirate de una vez y ven, que te espero!

\- ¡Que te digo que está fría de cojones!

\- ¡Pero aquí la temperatura ambiente es de 32 grados! ¡No te quejes tanto y tírate ya! ¡Nadando el frío se te pasará enseguida!

Kanon cedió a la reconfortante sensación de zambullirse de nuevo y aguantar bajo el agua todo lo que sus maltratados pulmones le permitían, emergiendo justo a tiempo de ver como Rhadamanthys se lanzaba con poco arte y nadaba con algo de mejor fortuna hacia él, sirviéndose del carril contiguo. Cuando el Wyvern alcanzó su posición, Kanon apenas le dio espacio de tiempo para recuperar el aliento, retándole a una carrera que el orgullo británico del inglés no pudo rechazar. Parecía que el abogado ganaba ventaja cómodamente, y quizás gracias a su excesiva confianza casi se vió alcanzado y vencido por un picado Rhadamanthys, quién le obligó a usar toda su energía para dejarle definitivamente en segundo lugar.

\- ¡Qué mal te veo, Wyvern! - Exclamó Kanon riéndose a carcajadas en el momento que su brazo traspasaba la línea de flotantes bolas, apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Rhadamanthys y le hundía sin misericordia con el único propósito que procurarse diversión.

\- ¡Serás imbécil! - Le espetó con palpable enfado el Wyvern una vez superó el hundimiento, salpicándole el rostro con una bofetada de agua furiosa pero infantil.- ¡Hace años que no me metía en una piscina! ¡Ten un poco de consideración!

\- ¡No hace falta que lo jures que no estás en forma! ¡Se nota a la legua! ¡Si parece que en vez de nadar 50 metros hayas corrido una maratón!

Kanon se volvió a reír a carcajada limpia, y sin esperar ser secundado por Rhadamanthys se lanzó a zamparse otro par de largos, sin ser acompañado por el rubio, cabreado y malhunorado inglés, que decidió esperarle agarrándose a ambas barreras flotantes con la finalidad de ahorrarse esfuerzo.

Poco a poco el frío fue calando a través de su inmovilidad, y asumiendo que Kanon necesitaba saciarse los nervios arrancados en su interior decidió salir e ir a remojarse en la piscina contigua, más pequeña y ésa sí, con las aguas más calientes y equipada con chorros y corrientes internas que deleitaban toda la sensibilidad de la piel. Quizás sintiéndose un poco garbanzo en ebullición calmaría el mal humor que le había generado madrugar tanto, pese a estar más o menos descansado que otros días, dado que la última noche había decidido no abrir el pub. Incluso consiguió cerrar los ojos y relajarse de verdad después de haber dado con un chorro lateral que disparaba corrientes por toda su espalda, pero su paz cesó al notar como toda la piscina se quejaba con fuertes oleajes después de que Kanon decidiera entrar en ella por la vía directa. Por lo visto, las generosas escaleras que descendían hacia el escaso metro y medio de profundidad no existían para el gemelo menor, que se lanzó de culo como si aún fuera un chaval.

\- ¡Aquí no te puedes quejar, ¿eh?! - Dijo Kanon acercándose a él - Ésta sí que está calentita. Y después,-  _Kanon...-_  antes que venga la gente de cada día -  _Kanon...-_  podríamos ir a la sauna, a la húmeda -  _Kanon...-_  porqué la seca no me gusta, el olor ése a madera recalentada me resulta desagradable...

\- ¡Kanon! - Exclamó al fin Rhadamanthys, con la necesidad de detener la nerviosa verborrea del abogado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Tranquilízate...

\- ¡No puedo, Rada! - Se exasperó Kanon, que repentinamente vertió su mirada sobre el serio rostro del Wyvern.

\- ¡Debes! - Reprendió el inglés con dureza, consiguiendo que Kanon se tragara el siguiente repertorio de reproches o excusas al tiempo que suspiraba y rodaba su vista hacia el alto techo.

\- No - puedo...- Repitió remarcando con desdeñoso empeño las palabras.

\- No puedes perder la calma ahora.

\- ¡¿Y cómo cojones quieres que no la pierda?! ¡Ayer no hallamos nada que nos pueda ayudar! ¡Al contrario! ¡Allí sólo hay objetos personales de mi padre! Agendas...recibos...y nada más...

\- ¿Y qué esperabas hallar ahí? - Preguntó Rhadamanthys, procurando cubrirse de agua hasta la barbilla mientras observaba de frente a Kanon sin recibir correspondencia.- ¿Algo que os dijera "mirad, el caso del pueblo contra Thanatos fue un fraude"? ¡Aquí tenéis las pruebas!

\- Por ejemplo...- Dijo Kanon entre dientes, mirando al Wyvern de reojo sin mover un ápice su perfil, enmarcado deliciosamente por una maraña de mojados mechones que le dotaban de un aspecto irresistible.

\- De verdad que no os creía tan inocentes a Saga y a ti...- Soltó Rhadamanthys, irguiéndose frente a Kanon, que fijó su vista en él sin mirarle conscientemente. Ni el escorpión tatuado sobre la piel del inglés, que asomaba por encima del borde de los negros y ajustados bañadores y que tanto deleitaba a Kanon en momentos más íntimos logró borrar la tensión dibujada en los enrojecidos ojos del abogado.

\- ¿Qué insinúas con ésto?- Kanon se volteó con la mirada completamente achicada por el enojo y fija en la figura del Wyvern abandonando la piscina.- Va...di...

Rhadamanthys se detuvo y después de suspirar sonoramente se dió media vuelta y se agachó sobre el límite del precipicio que le separaba de Kanon, todavía hundido en remojo.- Sólo pienso en que si yo alguna vez hubiera cometido algo de dudoso rigor no guardaría ninguna prueba. Me hubiera desecho de todo a consciencia...- Razonó Rhadamanthys con seriedad.- ¡O quizás estás demonizando a tu padre y obró bien!...Porque...en realidad...¿quién te asegura que Thanatos no sea un farsante?

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡¿Con éstas me sales ahora?! ¡Tú mismo lo viste con tus propios ojos cuando contactó con los chavales que yo...que yo...

\- ¡Y también vi el circo que tenía montado en la cripta del cementerio! Éso una persona cuerda no lo hace.

\- De acuerdo.- Aceptó Kanon, mostrando el ademán de salirse él también de la piscina pequeña.- Admito que quizás no fue acertado con sus acciones, pero su don no es una farsa.- Concluyó, ya una vez fuera del agua.

\- Creamos en que no lo sea...- Propuso el Wyvern, echando a andar tras los decididos pasos de Kanon hacia la sauna húmeda.- ¿No sería posible que su "poder" le hubiera abrumado en demasía y lo hubiera enloquecido con los años?

Esta última reflexión detuvo los andares de Kanon a medio camino, quien pareció someter a consideración las probabilidades que su fiel amigo iba planteando. Ambas manos se apoyaron sobre su cadera mientras el agua iba escurriéndose a través de un esculpido cuerpo que no parecía ser conocedor de la mala vida que llevaba. Rhadamanthys se detuvo a su lado, observándole fijamente al tiempo que empezaba a experimentar escalofríos. Kanon no demoró en exceso en sentirse descaradamente puesto bajo estudio, y recuperando su innato deje rebelde extendió sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo acompañando la expresión con un encogimiento de hombros y una acorralada mirada buscando la del Wyvern.- ¡Y yo qué sé, Rada! Yo qué sé...Sólo sé que Shura las tiene todas a favor y nosotros no tenemos nada, sólo un informe de adn que inculpa directamente a Thane...y la opinión de Shaka sobre la extrema similitud de los adn de los gemelos...

\- Humo, Kanon...nada más que humo que se lo lleva el viento.- Insistió Rhadamanthys siguiendo los pasos de Kanon nuevamente.

\- A no ser que pida una prueba de adn a Hyppolitos Sifakis...- Soltó Kanon, adentrándose al rincón más interno de la solitaria sauna.

\- ¿Y con qué justificación lo vas a hacer? ¿Y qué vas a ganar con ello? ¿Que salgan dos secuencias idénticas? Estarás igual que ahora...- Dijo Rhadamanthys sentándose a su lado, sin ánimos de ofender pero sintiendo la necesidad de exponer las probabilidades con la frialdad que a Kanon parecía faltarle.

\- Quizás lo podamos conseguir sin pedirlo...Y quizás Shaka y Mu nos puedan ayudar a descifrar las ínfimas diferencias antes del juicio...Dijeron que se necesitan semanas, pero quizás sea posible obtener los resultados antes de la fecha indicada...

\- No puedes actuar al margen de la ley. No puedes pasar por delante de la policía. Y no puedes involucrar y poner en entredicho la profesionalidad y hornadez de otras personas para tu conveniencia.

\- Poder, puedo. Otra cosa es que deba o no...- Reconoció Kanon, saboreando la posibilidad de echar a correr por un dudoso atajo de incierto destino.

\- No me gustan nada las ideas que estás teniendo...nada en absoluto.- Advirtió el Wyvern, observando con dureza el apagado rostro de Kanon, gacho y rendido como ya le había visto antes de enfrentarse a Saga.

\- De la misma manera que tú crees en la inocencia de Valentine yo creo en la de Thane.- Kanon lo pronunció con pesar y seriedad, posando su mirada sobre Rhadamanthys y manteniéndole fija dentro de ese ámbar que siempre seguía manteniéndole a flote, amarrándole a tierra cuando sus locuras amenazaban con llevárselo lejos de la realidad palpable y asumible.- Probar la inocencia de Valentine va de la mano con la de Thane...

\- Está bien...no digo nada más...Únicamente deseo que tanto Saga como tú hagáis las cosas bien...- Se rindió el inglés, que calló e inspiró todo lo profundo que pudo el suave aroma a eucaliptus que inundaba la nublada atmósfera.

\- Y yo también deseo hacerlo bien...Yo también...Y te confieso que no dejo de estar acojonado...

\- Lo comprendo, Kanon, pero piensa que tienes a Saga de tu parte.

\- No es sólo el juicio lo que me preocupa. Es lo mediático que se ha vuelto todo...y el riesgo que hay que algún malnacido saque a la luz nuestro pasado. Que nos tiendan una emboscada...- Expuso Kanon agachando el rostro para focalizar su mirada sobre el húmedo pavimento.- Debí haberlo confesado todo cuando tuve la ocasión...¡maldita sea! - Exclamó al tiempo que se golpeaba el muslo con su propio puño.

\- ¿Realmente crees que ahora estarías mejor?

\- Quizás Saga hubiera perdido su prestigio, sí...y quizás de alguna manera yo estaría pagando mi deuda...pero ya no tendríamos nada que ocultar, Rada...estaríamos limpios...- La mirada de Kanon regresó al refugio del ámbar del Wyvern, abatida y temerosa, y Rhadamanthys se quedó sin argumentos para sacar hierro a unas reflexiones demasiado pesadas, optando por pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros del gemelo y estrujarle la musculatura con tierna comprensión.- ¿Y sabes lo que es lo peor de todo? Que odio a mi padre...y nosotros dos hemos sido igual que él. Hemos heredado lo peor de él...

\- No digas éso, Kanon...

\- Es lo que siento, Rada. Y ahora me repugna ser consciente de esta sensación...

###

_Unas horas después, frente al domicilio de Shura..._

Saga seguía tratando de entablar algun tipo de conexión verbal con su transformado asistente, sin recibir respuesta alguna a sus intentos. Era evidente que el teléfono no servía, cuestión que propició una furtiva escapada domiciliaria del fiscal. Shaka iba a estar toda la jornada y la siguiente fuera de casa, puesto que junto con Mu debían asistir a unas ponencias sobre avances tecnológicos forenses, realizada en una universidad fuera de la ciudad. Milagrosamente las llaves de su coche habían seguido durmiendo dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que esa mañana Shaka no se llevó, detalle que Saga gustosamente aprovechó.

Y allí se hallaba el fiscal. Abrigado hasta las cejas, plantado frente al portal del domicilio de Shura y con el móvil en la mano con la intención de dar una última oportunidad de comunicación antes de presionar el interfono, haciendo de su presencia un factor ineludible.

El contacto de Shura fue hallado, y cuando Saga se disponía a darle al icono de llamada, un clamor entrante se lo impidió. Al otro lado del dispositivo, respirando aires italianos, esperaba quién algo quería compartir con él, hecho que ocasionó en Saga el olvido instantáneo de Shura.

\- ¡DeathMask! Jamás pensé en que me alegraría de escuchar tu voz...

_"Yo también te aprecio, Saga..."_

\- ¿Estás en Italia? - Inquirió el fiscal, ansioso y olvidándose también del frío que paralizaba la mano con la que sujetaba el dispositivo y condensaba su aliento al hablar.

_"Desde ayer"_

\- ¿Y has averiguado algo?

_"De momento un solo nombre...nada más. Mi padre palidece cada vez que intento sacarle el tema..."_

\- ¿Y el nombre es?

_"Hypnos...Hypnos, y mucho dinero tras él..."_


	24. Cuando una mirada corta más que Excalibur

_Mientras, en el piso de Shura..._

La cuchilla se sumergió en la tibia agua de la pica, agitándola enérgicamente antes de regresar a las apuradas caricias sobre el serio rostro del español.

Phansy no había amanecido con él. Sencillamente él no se lo permitió. El día anterior discutieron, y lo hicieron con una intensidad que descolocó a ambos y que sesgó la frágil confianza levantada sin prisas pero sin pausa durante las jornadas previas a la vista del amenazante juicio.

Una vez superada la rápida y dura vista llevada a cabo frente al juez Dohko, y después de sortear con exquisita impermeabilidad el diluvio morboso de los periodistas, Shura necesitó refugiarse en su privado templo y reflexionar sobre la importancia de los venideros días que acechaban su reputación profesional. Phansy se reunió con él bien estrenado el atardecer. Hacía días que sus encuentros, paseos, cenas y alguna que otra noche juntos se habían asentado cotidianos en su naciente relación. La rubia muchacha encandilaba a Shura, y él mismo se lo había dejado saber con medias palabras que aún no admitían completamente la desnuda realidad que yacía en su alma y enarbolaba los latidos de su corazón: se estaba enamorando, perdidamente. Tal y como tiempo atrás se prometió no volver a hacer jamás.

El rasurado de su adusto rostro se estaba presentando perfecto. Sólo eran necesarias un par pasadas más y ya estaría listo. El tapón de la pica fue retirado y la cuchilla pulcramente enjuagada antes de regresar a su soporte. Con ambas manos Shura formó un cazo con el que se refrescó la tez un par de veces, antes de hacerse con la paciente toalla colgada a su lado y empapar con ella las traviesas gotas que se deslizaban por su piel.

Sus mojados cabellos, cortos, oscuros y revueltos, le dotaban de un natural atractivo que hacía años que él mismo se privaba de asumir, y rindiéndose a una nociva mezcolanza de rabia y dolor enfrentó la profunda mirada que le devolvía su propio reflejo, asentado medio borroso tras el sincero espejo. Su cabeza necesitaba analizar todos y cada uno de los pasos que le habían conducido a invitar a Phansy abandonar su hogar, sintiéndose en ese momento terriblemente culpable por ello. Al fin y al cabo, ella no había hecho nada punible. Simplemente había curioseado, indagado...había tratado de conocerle un poco más.

Había tanteado una alambrada tendida tiempo atrás, y que aún seguía punzando el corazón del español con unas incisiones profundas y dolorosas, todavía en proceso de cicatrización.

La noche anterior Phansy comenzó a curiosear con aparente inocencia todos los recovecos de su salón mientras él se disponía a elaborar una cena sencilla, aunque presumiblemente sabrosa, como cualquier plato que emergía de esa cocina y que con su elaboración conseguía el milagro de relajar un espíritu que hallaba sosiego en el común proceso de elaborar deleites para el paladar de los demás.

\- Te has desenvuelto muy bien en la vista. - Dijo ella, tomando entre sus manos una novela olvidada en la mesita frente al televisor - Este juicio lo ganarás sobradamente...

\- Para poder ganarlo hay que superarlo - La voz de Shura salió monótona de la cocina. Algo cansada de tener que poner palabras a un tema que deseaba olvidar, al menos durante sus horas de dulce compañía.

\- No comprendo por qué no cortaste antes el cordón umbilical que te unía al fiscal Saga. Tú eres más que capaz de ser tan bueno o más que él...- Añadió Phansy, leyendo el título de la novela sin mucho interés antes de abrirla dónde un marcador de páginas delataba la lectura finalizada a medio capítulo, dónde unas palabras relatadas en castellano le contaban una historia que ella no comprendía.

\- Saga se ganó el puesto con méritos propios.

\- Quizás porqué tú se lo pusiste fácil...- Insistió la rubia psicóloga, asumiendo un rol pre-establecido que comenzaba a escocerle el alma.- Dada tu preparación e inteligencia, me atrevería a sugerirte que aproveches esta ocasión, que ganes el juicio y le arrebates el puesto de Fiscal General.

\- No te excedas en tus sugerencias, Phansy.- Shura se asomó al salón, lanzando una fría mirada que subrayaba el desagrado que le despertaban las palabras de la joven.- Nunca consideré a Saga un rey al que derrocar.

\- Creí que estabas harto que te tratara siempre con inferioridad...- Phansy no le miraba. Sólo soltaba palabras venenosas hacia Saga mientas sus dorados irises fingían imprimir interés sobre unas palabras que no comprendía, decidiendo cerrar la novela, devolverla a su lugar de hallazgo y dedicar su atención hacia otros detalles.- Saga no es tan bueno como su orgullo hace creerle.

\- ¿Acaso le psicoanalizas también? - Preguntó Shura, cada vez mas molesto con la extraña actitud de Phansy, ansiosa de ensañarse con una persona que ni siquiera estaba en su presencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros con coquetería a la vez que se acercaba a una vitrina que guardaba más libros, algunos detalles pequeños y decorativos y alguna que otra fotografía.- Será deformación profesional, pero es evidente que el hasta ahora Fiscal General posee un ego que se le consume vivo. No hace falta saber de psicología para verlo...y sé que ésto, a ti te ha hecho daño, cielo...

\- Te ruego que dejes de hablar de Saga. Hace días que no cesas de recordármelo continuamente.- Le advirtió Shura, agotado de tener que masticar el nombre de su superior, mentor y amigo a cada conversación tejida con Phansy.

\- Te lo recuerdo para que te des cuenta que no tienes nada que envidiarle...- Se defendió la joven, acercándose con natural y sensual gracia hacia Shura, con la necesidad de suavizarle la tensión que arrugaba su ceño y oscurecía su voz.- Y hoy lo has demostrado. La seguridad con la que has planteado la presunta culpabilidad de ese hombre...- Su mano acudió a la mandíbula del abogado y el pulgar acarició la incipiente rasposidad que pasado el largo día ya ensombrecía la mejilla -...en el juicio triunfarás, Shura. Y obtendrás el reconocimiento que Saga siempre te ha estado prohibiendo.

Las palabras de Phansy siseaban en su cerebro. Hacía días que se habían insertado en él y que le roían cuál ratoncito todas las secretas inseguridades que habían hecho de Shura un hombre instalado cómodo en el segundo plano de la vida. Y él comenzaba a creérselas. Poco a poco iban surtiendo el efecto que la misión de Phansy esperaba de su veneno. Saga ya se hallaba apartado definitivamente del camino. Se podía asumir casi como un escollo superado.

Al fin, Shura le había resultado más fácil de lo esperado. Y le dolía profundamente haberlo descubierto así. Porque la fragilidad percibida tras su profunda mirada y bajo la coraza de frialdad y sobriedad con la que el asistente del fiscal se vestía cada mañana, también había calado hondo en su alma. Y lo había hecho de la mano de una varonil e ignorada belleza y un de un fino trato que sorprendentemente no le había asqueado, y que ahora comenzaba a necesitar rutinario en su vacía vida.

\- No me hables más de Saga, por favor. Comienza a molestarme tu obsesión con él.- Pronunció Shura con sequedad al tiempo que asía la pequeña mano de Phansy, la retiraba de sus facciones y se internaba de nuevo en la cocina, dejándola a ella otra vez a solas en la sobriedad que gobernaba el salón.

Shura tenía razón. Phansy estaba tensando en exceso una cuerda que de alguna forma ya había dado sus frutos. Shura estaba asumiendo un rol de poder y control que beneficiaba los intereses de otro hombre que jamás estaría a la altura que sin proponérselo, ni tan siquiera ser consciente de ello, había levantado el español. Debía cambiar de tema si deseaba pasar la noche amparada entre la calidez de unos brazos que no le resultaban repugnantes ni nocivos.

La rubia mujer regresó a su curioso escrutinio de los secretos que guardaba ese desnudo salón. Sus ambarinos ojos se fijaron en las pocas fotografías que Shura se dignaba a exponer en él, reparando en la imagen de un joven Shura en el día de su graduación, en otra donde se le vislumbraba cercano a un gris lago, apresado presumiblemente entre los nevados pliegues de los Pirineos, y en otra dónde Shura sonreía entre un matrimonio mayor, otorgándoles el título de padres del abogado. No había referencia alguna a ninguna mujer, detalle que le habló sin palabras de otro secreto que quizás guardaba su corazón.

\- Háblame de tus novias...- Propuso Phansy risueña, dispuesta a curiosear con una nueva sinceridad la vida de Shura.

\- No hay nada que hablar.- La voz volvió a surgir seca, poco dispuesta a iluminar un pasado que Phansy se negaba a aceptar carente de femenino calor.

Entre dulces aromas de cena casi terminada Phansy se encogió de hombros sólo para ella, y sus insanas ansias de investigación le condujeron a abrir uno de los cajones yacentes bajo el grande televisor. Allí había manteles y servilletas, algunos Cds presuntamente obsoletos, juegos de llaves de repuesto, pilas, libretillas y algún que otro bolígrafo. Cerrando el primero se dispuso a descubrir las intimidades del segundo, dónde halló una caja de galletas metálica que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Sin pensarlo, y cediendo a un peligroso impulso infantil de inciertas consecuencias, la tomó entre sus manos, la depositó con sumo cuidado sobre la superficie del impoluto mueble y la abrió.

Lo que sus entrañas le relataron sin permiso robó el sano color de sus mejillas, y sintiendo unos incipientes e irracionales celos tomar parte de su interior, Phansy agarró una colección de fotografías que se estremecieron de dolor ante su inoportuna inspección. En ellas aparecía una bellísima mujer, de cabellos largos, castaños, ondulados y una clara mirada tan gris como el lago que Shura algún día conquistó e inmortalizó para sus recuerdos. Las mismas facciones se repetían insistentes en cada imagen que pasaba entre sus impertinentes dedos. Una imagen que retrocedía en años, que rejuvenecía junto a un Shura que se presentaba feliz e ilusionado cada vez que sus figuras compartían plano. La historia que relataban esas privadas memorias nacía en una tierna adolescencia, y cesaba en una juventud todavía esplendorosa para ambos protagonistas.

Phansy dejó las fotografías dónde las halló instantes atrás, sin respetarles el orden de su hallazgo, y otra cajita de dimensiones muy menores fue la siguiente víctima de su no permitida curiosidad. Una cajita color vino tinto. Una cajita de joyería...

Con temblor en sus manos dudó unos preciosos segundos antes de lanzarse a la tentación de abrirla, y descubrir en su sedoso interior un par de alianzas, rezando una fecha que velozmente asumió fatídica: 30 - 03 - 2013. Al lado de dicha fecha un nombre en la alianza pequeña. Shura se leía con una perfección abrumadora, y Rosa acompañaba la delicadeza de la alianza mayor.

Los pasos de Shura al acceder al salón le congelaron el alma con tal celeridad que Phansy no pudo ocultar su allanamiento perpetrado en una intimidad que no le había sido presentada.

\- Deja éso.

Shura no lo pidió amablemente. El temple que Phansy siempre le había conocido pareció desaparecer con la misma premura que el plato que contenía una liviana tortilla de patatas cayó brusco sobre la mesa del salón.

\- Lo siento...yo...sólo quería...

\- ¡Que lo dejes! - Exclamó el abogado, precipitándose hacia ella y arrancándole de la mano la prueba de su máxima humillación.

\- Sólo deseaba conocerte más...- Se justificó Phansy, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante el efusivo enfado que estaba haciendo mella en Shura.

\- ¡¿Y con permiso de quién?!

Shura aplastó la cajita de las alianzas dentro de la caja metálica contenedora de demasiados recuerdos impregnados de dolor, y con la misma desazón devolvió sus intimidades a la protección de la que jamás debieran haber emergido sin su consentimiento.

\- No deseabas hablarme de tu pasado, de tus novias...de tu vida...- Balbuceó Phansy, notando la anegación de sus ojos, incapaces de afrontar la fiereza de su naciente amor.- Necesito conocerte...

\- ¡¿Acaso te conozco yo?! - Le espetó Shura, acuchillándola con una frialdad que le hería incluso a sí mismo.- ¡¿Acaso fisgoneo en lo que no me quieres contar?!

\- No...pero...yo...Lo siento de verdad...

\- Vete Phansy.

\- Shura, perdóname...no debería haber espiado tu intimidad, pero algo me decía que habías sufrido mucho, y necesitaba saber por qué, para comprenderte mejor...- Seguía justificándose Phansy, olvidándose por completo de su misión, y sintiendo que había herido aún más a un hombre al que comenzaba a necesitar en su vida para no enloquecer de vacuidad.- No sabía que habías estado casado...

\- Rosa  _murió_  hace tiempo, pero ésto no te incumbe. No debió incumbirte jamás. Y ahora vete.- Exigió Shura, sabiéndose profanado a traición.- ¡Que te vayas, joder!

Phansy obedeció. Desapareció de la faz de Shura con las culpas a rastras y la incertidumbre palpitando en su corazón.

Esa noche Shura no durmió. Pensó, recordó y se maldijo entre sollozos que casi cuatro años después osaron recordarle su más baja humillación, erigiéndole de nuevo los muros que le habían prohibido volver a catar el dulce sabor del amor, y que Phansy osó resquebrajar sin consideración.

Y ahora el abogado estaba enfrentándose al espejo, saboreando una repugnancia hacia sí mismo y hacia la debilidad que le había ofrecido tentadora la posibilidad de volver a amar.

El sonido del timbre le arrancó del propio regocijo asentado alrededor de su dolor, instalándole en sus intenciones la negación a abrir la puerta y descubrir tras ella el arrepentimiento de unos bellos ojos dorados que en el fondo deseaba perdonar.

Lo que ignoraba Shura era que los ojos que esperaban verle no eran de oro, y que su amigo Saga no admitiría otra negación.


	25. Fiscal vs fiscal

El timbre volvió a sonar, y Shura se resignó a sucumbir a su llamado, no sin antes acceder a su dormitorio y enfundarse una de sus fieles camisas blancas. El oscuro pantalón de fino corte ya vestía sus piernas desde el momento de salir de la ducha, y abotonándose la camisa a medias espió por la mirilla la intrusa presencia que volvía a presionar el timbre. Saga aguardaba tras la puerta. Y en ese momento Shura aceptó que el gemelo mayor no se iba a ir.

Suspiró sonoramente, se pasó una mano por sus húmedos cabellos con la torpe intención de domarlos mínimamente y abrió la puerta.- Saga...

\- Estás vivo, Shura. Comencé a sospechar que la imagen que vi de ti ayer en todas las televisiones era un holograma.- Soltó Saga con sarcasmo a modo de inapropiado saludo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Shura mantenía una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y la otra sujetando la misma, entreabierta lo justo para poder divisar al fiscal en receso ataviado con una ecléctica deportividad inusual en él.

\- ¿Me permites pasar o me seguirás acuchillando con la mirada desde aquí? - Insistió Saga, más molesto por la falta de disposición que le mostraba su amigo que por el motivo real que le había conducido a sus dominios.- Si es que estás solo, claro...- Añadió sopesando la probabilidad de haberle hallado en femenina compañía.

Shura no respondió, pero bajó la mirada y se apartó, dilatando el paso al interior de una morada que Saga conocía a la perfección.

\- ¿Por qué has venido, Saga? - Volvió a preguntar el español, terminando de abotonar la camisa, aunque olvidándose de los botones superiores, los cuales aún dejaban apreciar la sensual sombra de oscuro vello que adornaba su pecho.

\- ¿Tan raro te parece que me apetezca hablar con un amigo que hace días que me rehuye?

Saga derrochaba una acidez de tono que delataba la contrariedad despertada por el trato que Shura le despachaba últimamente. Tomando las libertades que le ofrecía la confianza asentada entre ambos, el fiscal alcanzó el salón, se desenvolvió el pañuelo que cada día pertenecía menos Shaka y más a su cuello, y se despojó del abrigo, colgándolo en el respaldo de una silla. Shura le siguió a la vez que sus manos iban introduciendo la camisa dentro de los pantalones, adquiriendo al fin un aspecto más o menos arreglado.

\- He estado ocupado, ésto es todo.

\- En algo que a mí sigue incumbiéndome, aunque todavía esté de baja médica.- Le recordó Saga - Una baja que por si te interesa, y estoy convencido que así es, aún se dilatará bastante.

Saga le observaba fijamente y sin disimulo, y Shura apenas le afrontó la mirada cuando tuvo que formular la pregunta de rigor.- ¿Fuiste a la revisión post-operación?

\- Hace un par de días. El corazón está bien, la cicatrización evoluciona correctamente pero aún me confinan a casa durante un largo tiempo, hecho que me aparta de la adrenalina de los tribunales muy a mi pesar, pero que no anula mi capacidad de razonar, muy a tu pesar intuyo.

Shura recibió el derroche de sarcasmo con sobrio estoicismo, necesitando rebajar la tensión que la inesperada presencia de su amigo iba aumentando a momentos.- ¿Te apetece un café?

Saga arrugó el ceño repasando mentalmente la inacabable sarta de prohibiciones que ahora regían su rutina, pero dado que se encontraba bien, que la temporal abstinencia sexual decretada por el cardiólogo ya la había violado un par de veces sin consecuencias negativas, y que ahora Shaka no estaba para arrebatarle el reconfortante sabor de la cafeína, Saga no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y aceptar con gratitud y cierto frenesí.

El asistente se internó en la cocina y Saga no dudó en seguirle, deteniéndose cerca de su área de acción.

\- Saga, únicamente estoy trabajando lo mejor que sé.- Se justificó Shura sin mirar a su amigo y superior, mientras el café iba llenando la primera de las dos tacitas.

\- Y no lo dudo en absoluto, pero no me agrada que me hayas apartado tan bruscamente de todas tus decisiones. Sólo estoy de baja, Shura. No morí como hizo mi padre...

\- Estás favoreciendo a tu hermano en un caso que si estuvieras a mi lado verías perdido para la defensa.- Dijo Shura con frialdad, cambiando la carga de la cafetera.

\- Y sigo estando a tu lado...

\- Perdona que dude de ello.- Espetó el español, esperando que se completara el segundo café para seguidamente entregarlo a Saga, al fin mirándole a los ojos.- En el anterior juicio estabas dispuesto a poner en juego hasta tu honor para ganar algo que no estaba claro, y ahora que ha aparecido un potencial culpable, el cuál está amparado por toda una sarta de pruebas irrefutables y directamente inculpatorias, a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que aconsejar a tu hermano en una defensa que hace aguas por doquier a los ojos de la justicia. Y encima pretendes que confíe en ti. Por una vez que puedo ganar por méritos propios un juicio, apareces tú, quién jamás ha aceptado una derrota sobre sus hombros, y osas persuadirme para que deje ganar a tu hermano.

Shura lo soltó con calma pero con dureza, enfrentando la seria mirada que Saga no desvió en ningún momento. El fiscal saboreó el primer sorbo de café tratando de reconocer a su asistente y amigo bajo una red de palabras que no le favorecían en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Shura? ¿Desde cuándo te dejas dominar por semejante ego, que por cierto, no te sienta nada bien?

\- Tú me lo enseñaste, Saga.

\- Y mira dónde me condujo mi exceso de egocentrismo. A tantear las puertas de la muerte...

\- No me hagas reír. Tu afección no tiene nada que ver con el ego. Tu corazón podría haberte fallado en cualquier momento.

Shura también optó por catar su café, callando y dejando que la tensión regresara entre ellos. Saga depositó la tacita sobre la mesada una vez la hubo saboreado con verdadero placer, y cruzándose de brazos mientras hinchaba sus pulmones con una intensa inspiración, se dedicó a analizar la nueva coraza que cubría a Shura. La misma que parecía haber aplastado bajo su peso la necesaria humildad que siempre mantuvo a su asistente más cuerdo y estable que él.

\- ¿Tanto has estado ambicionando mi cargo?

\- No le he ambicionado, pero ahora que tengo la ocasión de brillar pienso demostrar que sirvo para algo más que asistirte a ti.- Dijo el español, deslizando de refilón su rasgada mirada hacia el calmado aspecto que mantenía Saga.

\- Por supuesto que puedes llegar mucho más allá que asistir a cualquier fiscal. Siempre lo he creído firmemente. Pero te negaste a presentar candidatura en tu país cuando pudiste. Te conformaste con seguir estando aquí, a mi lado. En ese momento, tú mismo menospreciaste tus capacidades.- Le recordó Saga, intuyendo que por la amargura que ensombreció la tez de Shura estaba tanteando el espinoso camino responsable de ese repentino cambio de actitud.

\- En ese momento no me sentía bien conmigo mismo...- La voz con la que Shura pronunció esta sabida confesión emergió pesada y oscura.- No hubiera sido capaz de ganar el puesto que salió a concurso esa vez. Pero ahora estoy preparado. Ahora alguien confía en mí de verdad.

\- Nunca has poseído motivos de peso que hicieran que tuvieras este bajo concepto sobre ti mismo. Y yo siempre he confiado en ti. Pero ya veo que es más importante la opinión de una mujer con la que intimas desde hace poco que la mía, profesional y de amigo incondicional tuyo que soy.- La mirada que dichas palabras arrancaron en Shura heló la sangre de Saga, pero el fiscal no pensaba arrepentirse de haber compartido sus pensamientos más sinceros.- Y no me mires así, Shura. Sabes que en el fondo tengo razón.

\- Si has venido sólo para malmeter contra una mujer de quién únicamente conoces la fachada, ya puedes irte.- Le amenazó Shura, señalándole la dirección de la puerta sin vacilación alguna.

\- Tienes razón...quizás no tengo ningún derecho a hablar de Phantasos, pero sí que lo tengo para hablar de Rosa.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Saga...

\- No te merecía. Asúmelo de una vez. No tuviste la culpa de lo que te pasó.

\- Me abandonó. Lo sabes...¡Lo viste con tus propios ojos, joder! ¡Estabas allí para ser testigo de mi boda y fuiste testigo de mi humillación! - Exclamó Shura, regurgitando unos recuerdos que casi cuatro años después aún no había podido dejar atrás.- Encontró a alguien mejor que yo...más divertido, más soñador...¡menos austero y aburrido! ¡Y tuvo razón! ¡Yo habría hecho lo mismo! - Prosiguió el abogado, andando en rodeos frente a un dolorido Saga, que le observaba con sincera tristeza.- Pero cambiaré. Ahora sé que puedo hacerlo...Phansy confía en mí...Ve en mí lo que durante años Rosa fingió ver...pero ella lo ve de verdad. Y llevaré el juicio hacia adelante...y ganaré. ¡Lo haré para demostrarte que soy capaz de ello sin estar a la sombra de nadie!

Shura se detuvo apenas a un palmo del compungido rostro de Saga, cuyos recuerdos también regresaron hacia ese fatídico 30 de Marzo, en la Basílica del Pilar de Zaragoza, donde únicamente firmó el público y vergonzoso hundimiento de su amigo.- A mí no me tienes que demostrar nada, Shura...- Dijo con fingida calma, clavando su mirada dentro del profundo pesar instalado perpetuo tras los rasgados ojos del español.- Y al recuerdo de Rosa menos.- Shura iba a protestar, a lanzar cualquier improperio inaudito en él, pero la mano alzada de Saga reclamándole silencio logró contenerle.- Y si para superar ese desgraciado eslabón que te hundió en una insalubre inseguridad necesitas demostrarte a ti mismo que brillas con luz propia, hazlo. Pero con razón. Piensa en lo que yo era...y verás en lo que no debes convertirte jamás.

\- Ganaré el juicio, Saga. Aunque tú ayudes a Kanon a armar la defensa, en algo tienes razón; te conozco, y sé como eres. No conseguiréis tenderme ninguna trampa que vuelva a humillarme en público.

\- ¡No se trata de un duelo entre Kanon y tú o entre tú y yo! - Gritó, Saga desesperándose de verdad ante la ofuscación que asfixiaba a su amigo.- ¡Se trata de que hagamos justicia!

\- ¡No creo que tú seas el más indicado para hablar de hacer justicia! - Se rió Shura sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Por eso mismo siento que eres tú el más apropiado para hacerlo! ¡Pero no cegándote con unas pruebas que inculpan a alguien que ya fue sometido a una caza de brujas en el pasado!

\- Thane Sifakis es culpable y lo demostraré.

\- Thane Sifakis es inocente, y Kanon lo demostrará. Y sí, quizás le ayude a armar la defensa, pero también te puedo ayudar a ti, Shura. Es más, deseo hacerlo...

Shura comenzó a reírse con intensa acritud mientras alzaba las manos y la vista a un imaginario cielo, exclamando palabras pensadas, calculadas...hirientes.- ¡Y Damas y Caballeros, he aquí al onmipotente y omnipresente fiscal! ¡¿Y dices que quieres cambiar?! ¡Relájate, amigo! - Añadió, mirando de nuevo a Saga.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Reacciona, Shura! ¡Y piensa como sé que sabes hacerlo! ¡El juicio no tiene que terminar condenando a un inocente! ¡Puedes revertirlo para hallar al verdadero culpable!

\- ¡Y ahora me dirás que tú ya tienes un nombre, ¿me equivoco?!

\- Tengo una sospecha. Y con trabajo podemos obtener pruebas...DeathMask también esta ayudando en ello.

\- ¡¿DeathMask?! - Exclamó Shura abriendo unos enormes ojos de sorpresa.

\- Sí...DeathMask.

\- Ni más ni menos que tu cómplice en todas tus corruptelas.- Concluyó, todavía riéndose con lacerante acidez.

\- Ha cambiado. Y le creo.

\- La gente no cambia, Saga. DM no lo hará...y tú tampoco. Me lo estás demostrando con cada sandez que sueltas por la boca.- Rebatió el asistente apoyando una mano sobre la cadera mientras la otra caía sobre la mesada, medio apresando al fiscal entre sus envenenados aires de nueva soberbia.

\- Ah, claro. Comprendo. Aquí el único que puede cambiar vas a resultar tú, ¿no?. Pues déjame decirte que no puedo felicitarte por ello. Porqué lo estás haciendo para mal.- Saga hablaba sin ocultar el dolor que le generaba esa situación, y Shura seguía acuchillándole con una amargura contenida que al fin veía la luz, resultando corrosiva a cada paso ganado a su tomada voluntad.- Rosa te hundió y Phantasos está cegándote. Te vi sufrir mucho por una mujer, pero ahora ya no te estoy ni reconociendo gracias a otra mujer, y no sé qué es peor, Shura.

\- No voy a seguir hablando contigo, Saga. No si solamente has venido para recordarme a quién necesito olvidar y para criticar a quién deseo amar.

Shura no añadió nada más. Su mirada hablaba por él, y Saga suspiró con resignación. Lo había intentado. Pero tampoco podía forzar nada más, aunque mientras se dirigía en silencio hacia el salón y volvía a cubrirse hasta las orejas dejó caer su última carta sobre el tapiz.- Hyppolitos Sifakis...- Dijo a la vez que se envolvía el cuello con el exótico pañuelo hindú.- Investígale, y súbelo al estrado. Si no lo haces tú aconsejaré a Kanon que lo haga en tu lugar.

\- ¿Por qué él? - Inquirió Shura, que le había seguido los pasos.

\- Algo tiene que ver con la condena de Thane Sifakis en el pasado. Y algo me dice que este hombre no es claro ahora.- Se explicó Saga, luchando para armarse de una calma que ya no poseía.- Yo seguiré investigando por mi cuenta, y sí, compartiré todo lo que halle con Kanon, pero contigo también si cambias de estrategia. Sabes dónde encontrarme, Shura. Y créeme cuando te digo que ésto no es ninguna trampa para favorecer a mi hermano. Tú eres mi amigo, y durante años has sido como otro hermano para mí. No te voy a traicionar.- Concluyó, volviéndose hacia su colega.

\- Tu padre llevó ese caso en el pasado. Ahora no me digas que estás dispuesto a ensuciar su honor...- Dijo Shura aún con tono despectivo.

\- Por eso te ofrezco la posibilidad de compartir todo lo que pueda descubrir. Egoístamente no desearía que el honor que mi padre se forjó, vete a saber con qué armas, cayera por obra de mis manos o las de Kanon. Prefiero que si su memoria tiene que descender al barro de la corrupción sea a través de unas manos que siempre han estado limpias de ella. Al fin y al cabo era mi padre...y en cierto modo yo aún le amo.- Saga enfiló el camino hacia la puerta, no sin intentar ofrecer a su paso un gesto de sincero cariño sobre el hombro de Shura. Un gesto que el español rechazó, coartando con descaro la buena intención del fiscal, aunque devolviéndole una mirada más lúcida que la exhibida momentos atrás.- Shura...de corazón te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo al lado de Phansy si tú así lo sientes...pero no dependas de su opinión para valorarte de una jodida vez. Mírate al espejo...y hazlo con tus ojos. No con miradas que quizás nunca te supieron amar y corresponder.

Saga esperó inútilmente una respuesta que no llegó, y cerrando la puerta con delicadeza dejó a Shura en una necesaria soledad.

El nudo que hacía rato ataba la garganta de Shura finalmente se estrechó con libertad, y una impostora lágrima tanteó la atractiva tez donde todavía escocía la bofetada de la humillación.

* * *

_Aclaraciones al capítulo: Debido a lo poco que he podido averiguar de los orígenes de Shura, me permito el atrevimiento de imaginármelo nacido en el seno de los Pirineos Aragoneses, en la bella província de Huesca, y llevando a cabo su truncada boda en la Basílica más importante de Aragón. Espero que me perdonéis esta licencia que me he otorgado yo misma ^^._


	26. De conferencia en Salónica

_Durante el mismo día, en Salónica..._

Shaka y Mu se hallaban a incontables kilómetros lejos de la ciudad. Unas jornadas repletas de ponencias sobre avances en el mundo de la Medicina Forense les habían hecho volar hasta Salónica, ciudad que contaba con un importante Campus Universitario, el elegido para albergar dichas charlas, todas ellas de sumo interés para los profesionales del ramo.

Aparentemente debían ser dos días tranquilos fuera de casa. Aunque las apariencias deseadas duraron tan poco como lo que tardaron un sinfín de miradas a verterse sobre ellos una vez accedieron a la gran sala de actos habilitada para las diversas exposiciones.

El caso de Pandora irremediablemente ya vivía en la prensa, y el anonimato de Shaka y Mu desapareció en el mismo instante que los periodistas se permitieron el libertinaje de colocarlos en primera línea de fuego, hablando de ellos como el par de forenses al cargo de las dos autopsias realizadas a la joven muchacha asesinada. El insano y adictivo morbo ya estaba servido, y al parecer, ni personas de supuesto alto nivel intelectual resultaban inmunes a él.

\- Todo el mundo nos está mirando...- Mu susurró procurando que su voz únicamente fuera audible para Shaka, el ceño del cuál parecía haber adoptado una frunción de desagrado que no iba a desaparecer durante toda la jornada.- Pensé que lejos de casa no se estaría al tanto del caso...

\- Si alguien se acerca a incordiarnos, debemos procurar no soltar prenda.- Advirtió Shaka, terriblemente incómodo bajo el descarado escrutinio que ambos sufrían.- Vete a saber si lo que digamos puede llegar a la prensa, y cómo se pueden distorsionar las palabras.

\- No me está gustando nada el revuelo que el padre de la chica ha levantado. Ese hombre, por muy famoso e importante que sea, ha convertido nuestro trabajo en una atracción de feria...¡Ni que nosotros hubiéramos disfrutado con la segunda autopsia! - Se quejó Mu entre dientes, compartiendo el mismo fastidio de su amigo.

Por suerte, el inicio de las charlas se acogió a una inusual puntualidad, y ambos aprovecharon para tomar asiento en un lateral de la sala, lo más apartados posible del bullicio de colegas de profesión que se revolvían de ganas de curiosear el momento más escabroso vivido por los dos. Cuando llegó el momento de agotar la sesión matinal para ir a comer algo, Shaka y Mu se apresuraron a salir antes que nadie, eligiendo un bar algo apartado del edificio principal para comer un par de bocadillos calientes con un poco de tranquilidad.

Al regresar a la sesión de la tarde, algún que otro curioso logró interponerse en su camino, pero Shaka les despachó con rapidez y calculada falta de tacto, levantando así un invisible muro con ladrillos de altivez unidos con una amalgama de frío trato, que en cierta manera ayudó a sembrar una opinión general a su alrededor que ya marcaba distancia. No iban a salir de allí considerados los forenses más simpáticos de la congregación, pero éso ya les valía para protegerse y así no tener que hablar de más, a riesgo de hacerlo ante unos oídos que deseaban procesar información de carácter más mórbido que profesional.

No fue una primera jornada fácil. Además del cansancio después de haber tomado un vuelo madrugador e ir directamente al epicentro de las ponencias, sortear las indiscretas miradas, aguantar diversos murmullos y morbosos escrutinios sobre su presencia, el auténtico jarrón de agua fría cayó sobre Mu cuando al acceder al hotel que les pagaba su centro de trabajo, les asignaron una sola habitación a compartir. Ilusos habían sido los dos en creer que les iban a costear unas horas de descanso nocturno individuales. Una habitación era más barata que dos, y debido al estado de la economía que sustentaba las instituciones públicas del país, ese sibarita lujo simplemente ni se contemplaba.

Se habían pasado la cena hablando animadamente como los dos amigos que siempre fueron, recordando puntos que hallaron de sumo interés durante el transcurso de las charlas vividas, y concordando en otros aspectos en los cuáles no hallaban ningún tipo de valor a los supuestos avances que sus descubridores prodigaban. Aunque desde la accidental confesión de Mu respecto a sus sentimientos, velados en el hermético secretismo de su intimidad durante años, una tíbia tensión se había instalado irremediable entre ellos. Una tensión que desde el mismo instante que nació ambos lucharon para obviar, casi consiguiéndolo la mayoría de las veces, pero ahora, encerrados en una inesperada cercanía que debía mantenerles próximos durante toda la larga noche, la tensión volvió a hacerse palpable.

Mu optó por dirigirse a la ducha. Shaka decidió en ese preciso momento posponer a la mañana siguiente su deseado pase por agua, aprovechando ese lapsus de minutos para despojarse de las ropas de calle y ataviarse con una vieja camiseta y unos livianos shorts, suficientemente cómodos para dormir. Cierto es que en el trabajo, tanto él como Mu usaban el mismo vestidor, pero hacía días que se enfundaban sus azules ropas protocolarias con rapidez y sin siquiera mirarse por equivocación; Shaka no deseaba actuar de manera que pareciese que buscara divertimento en una nociva e inútil provocación, y Mu sencillamente no deseaba que su cerebro le provocara a traición, y menos aún después de haber cometido el craso error de caer en las redes de las citas a través de internet, buscando entre sus bajezas un sustituto a quién jamás podría tener. Sólo el pensar en ello le despertaba un tremendo ardor difícil de digerir, y sopesar la inaudita posibilidad que Shaka llegara a ser conocedor de ello alguna vez, le hería de bochorno y vergüenza.

Mientras el constante sonido del agua de la ducha evidenciaba que Mu todavía tardaría en salir, Shaka decidió llevar a cabo una llamada a Saga para escuchar como éste le mentía con fingida inocencia sobre su impecable acatamiento de todas las prohibiciones que ahora recaían sobre él. Cómo era costumbre en su relación, Shaka únicamente tanteó la conversación que Saga se hizo suya desde el mismo momento de empezar a hablar, relatándole que se había visto con Shura, todo lo que surgió en su quebradizo encuentro y finalmente, después de asegurarle que se había preparado una cena liviana y que por lo demás se había portado bastante bien, el fiscal atinó a interesarse por el transcurso de su primer día fuera de casa. Shaka sonrió con resignación. Había detalles que nunca podrían cambiar entre ellos, y a fin de cuentas ya le había conocido protagonista y hablador. Saga no hacía ningún mal explayándose en sus relatos cotidianos, no si al menos después se acordaba de interesarse por los asuntos de quién tras tres años de relación seguía durmiendo a su lado.

Mu salió del baño vestido con un pijama de verano y en silencio, respetando la conversación que muy a su pesar llegaba a sus oídos. Una conversación que Shaka finalizó tan pronto como Saga se lo permitió.

\- Hace días que no te pregunto cómo está Saga...- Dijo Mu, luchando para parecer sincero en sus intenciones mientras seguía pasándose una toalla por la húmeda cabellera color lavanda.

\- Bien...la verdad es que la recuperación evoluciona perfectamente. Mejor de lo esperado.

Shaka deshizo el cruce de piernas que le mantenía sentado en medio de su cama elegida, y desperezándose con natural gracia, se alzó para andar hacia el baño y proceder a lavarse los dientes.

\- Me alegro...- Añadió Mu, tratando de sonreír mientras se permitía el nocivo capricho de observar a Shaka llevando a cabo una tarea de por sí carente de interés.- ¿Y tú cómo estás? Después de todo lo que pasó...ya sabes...

No supo cómo pudo surgir esa pregunta. Ni mucho menos descifró el por qué su cerebro la armó y sus labios la modularon. Solamente sabía que, fuera la que fuera la respuesta obtenida, ésta le heriría.

\- Bien...- Repitió Shaka después de enjuagarse, y sin exagerar en énfasis.- Admito que no me ha resultado fácil, pero parece que la situación regresa a su cauce normal.

Sus pasos le regresaron a la habitación, y el rubio hindú observó con una tenue luz de tristeza cómo Mu bajaba la mirada al hallarse conectado con sus ojos, lo mal que en ese momento fingía sonreír y lo abnegado que seguía mostrándose frente a una realidad que cada día parecía pesarle más sobre su diferida alma. Cambiar de tema rápidamente era algo de imperiosa necesidad, y a Shaka no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lanzarle una invitación que a él realmente le apetecía, que Saga y Kanon ignoraban, y que Mu presumiblemente rechazaría.- Oye Mu...este año...por Navidad...¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

\- ¿Contigo y con Saga? - preguntó el forense, abriendo los ojos más por susto que por rechazo.

\- Y con Kanon y Rhadamanthys. Kanon ha pensado celebrar la comida en el pub, y que cada uno cocine algo.- Shaka se explicó con naturalidad al tiempo que apartaba las sábanas para esconderse bajo su calidez.

\- Gracias por decírmelo, pero la verdad es que yo_

\- Vendrás.- Le cortó, sonriéndole con camaradería.- Siempre estás solo por estas fechas, y me apena...

\- Pero a mí no me importa.- Siguió Mu, tratando de justificar su negación a la vez que también se zambullía dentro de la cama contigua.

\- No te lo propongo, Mu...¡te lo pido por favor! Me niego a cocinar junto a Saga y Kanon...¡no quiero enloquecer en el intento! - Exclamó Shaka, delatando así su temor a tener que pasar una mañana entera bajo el influjo de los gemelos en acción.- Sé que tú y yo podemos elaborar sencillas delicias de nuestras tierras que resultarán riquísimas, y además, hacerlo será más relajado y llevadero que cualquier autopsia de las que hacemos en el trabajo.

Muy a su pesar Mu sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a ganar color, y rápidamente optó por apagar la luz de la habitación y acurrucarse bajo las sábanas, sopesando la propuesta y hallándola tan angustiosa como apetecible.- ¿Y a ellos no les importará que venga? - Preguntó con un deje de indecisión.

Por los sonidos que emergían de la cama de Shaka, Mu supo que éste también se había acomodado para dormir, pero la claridad de su voz le dijo que su amigo aún seguía panza arriba.- No tiene porqué...

\- Me lo pensaré...

\- Vendrás.

\- No te prometo nada.

\- Vendrás, y no te resistas más. Y acudiré yo a tu casa para cocinar lo que decidamos. La mía no la pienso pisar en toda la mañana.

No dijeron nada más. Durante un largo rato permanecieron en silencio, pero sus respectivos tumbos y giros hacia un lado u otro, y la carencia de respiraciones pesadas delataban la falta de sueño en ambos. Poco a poco la visión se les hubo acostumbrado a la penumbra, y entre sombras Mu observó que Shaka volvía a quedarse mirando al techo, apoyando su cabeza sobre un brazo alzado y cruzado bajo la nuca.

\- Shaka...

\- ¿Mmmh?

\- ¿Alguna vez echas en falta tu hogar? ¿La tierra de tus orígenes?

\- Cada día...

\- ¿Y nunca has pensado en regresar? - Mu estaba tumbado de costado, y ahora se hallaba apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo que yacía entre ella y la almohada, demasiado baja para su costumbre. En secreta contemplación delineaba el perfil de Shaka tras difusos contornos, y pese a la bruma de la noche pudo observar cómo el rubio inspiraba profundamente, rompiendo el silencio con su respiración antes de responder.

\- A veces. Principalmente antes de conocer a Saga...pero ahora sé que mi lugar está aquí. Me conformo con saber que en unos meses regresaré a la India, aunque sea por un mes.- Confesó, ladeando el rostro hasta dar con el brillo de los ojos de Mu, apenas a un metro de distancia de los suyos.- ¿Acaso tú estás pensando en regresar a Jamir? - Preguntó seguidamente, alarmándose por instinto.

Mu no respondió al acto. Se tomó un tiempo para pensar, valorar si decir la verdad y así asumirla real de una vez por todas o si mentir, mentirse...y simplemente evadir el hecho de ser plenamente consciente de lo que su razón obraba para calmar su ignorado corazón.

Al fin, mantenerse afincado en su propia duda siguió siendo la elección.- Sólo a veces...sobretodo después de episodios como la segunda autopsia de la chica...

\- No siempre viviremos trances tan duros como ése, Mu.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si no sería mejor médico entregándome a otro tipo de medicina...más básica, pero quizás más gratificante al fin.

\- La medicina que ejercemos es muy importante también, y lo sabes. Gracias a nosotros, y a otras personas como nosotros, se resuelven muchos misterios y crímenes.

\- Pero no salvamos la vida a nadie, Shaka. Sé que elegí ser forense porqué si alguna vez me equivocaba en mis procedimientos o conclusiones, al fin y al cabo la vida ya estaba perdida de antemano. Siendo forense nadie iba a morir en mis manos. Fue una elección más cobarde que vocacional...y ahora no sé si fue la correcta.

\- Mu...no eres cobarde. No me gusta que pienses así.- Trató de reconfortarle Shaka, que también se había tumbado de costado, encarando a Mu entre la cada vez más transparente oscuridad.- Ya te dije que sin ti yo no sería capaz de llevar una autopsia adelante. Creo que formamos un tándem de envidia, y tienes razón, puede que no salvemos vidas...pero me gusta creer que salvamos almas. Y sé que compartes mi opinión de que la salud de las almas es tan importante como la salud del cuerpo. Una alma herida o desatendida no puede hallar el camino de regreso al plano terrenal, y se queda anclada en una espiral de sufrimiento infinito. Al menos a mí me reconforta la idea de creer que ayudo a su liberación...

Mu desvió la mirada y suspiró sonoramente, pensando todavía en Pandora y el juicio que seguramente también les reclamaría.- No estoy seguro que en esta ocasión podamos ayudar al alma de Pandora...no después de haber perturbado su descanso y de haberle profanado el cuerpo dos veces. Sólo espero que esté donde esté...nos perdone.

El forense no añadió nada más, y sus reanudados movimientos le tumbaron del lado contrario a la presencia de Shaka, que inspiró tristeza y confesó en un susurro su más íntimo temor.- Sí...Yo también lo espero...

Era hora de dormir. O como mínimo de intentarlo.

La conversación mantenida con Mu había arrancado a funcionar todos los engranajes de la cabeza de Shaka, quién ya comenzó a soñar el amenazante juicio en sus frágiles duermevelas.

Y Mu simplemente se esforzaba en olvidarse de esa presencia tan próxima, tan inalcanzable y tan deseada. Asumiendo, incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño, que la única cura para su alma era la implacable distancia.

* * *

_Apuntes al capítulo:_

_En la presente entrega tanto Shaka como Mu hacen referencia a unos hechos un tanto irrelevantes en la trama (aunque quizás este capitulo también lo pueda ser, pero me ha surgido así ^^), pero que si no los conocéis y se desea ahondar en ellos, se pueden encontrar recopilados en el fic titulado "Complementos y Frivolidades de Duelo Legal"._


	27. Con los humos esparcidos

_Al día siguiente, en el piso de Saga..._

Saga apenas había pegado ojo. Durante toda la noche le faltó  _algo._  Esa cálida compañía, ladrona de espacio. Ese estirar el pie y toparse con otro, quizás más frío que el propio. Ese deseo de darse la vuelta y abrazarse a un torso, o que unos brazos amigos y amantes le aprisionaran el sueño, o se lo arrebataran por completo...

En definitiva, Saga había echado en falta la cercanía de Shaka. Más de lo que hubiera supuesto después de haber estado algunos largos días separados, como consecuencia del tropiezo con el peor bache asentado en medio de su común sendero. Pero esos días fueron distintos. En esos días, al fiscal le dominaba una furia sin nombre ni precedentes, y no fue hasta que comenzó a querer ver su parte de culpa en la repentina fractura, que empezó a darse cuenta que esa cama era demasiado ancha y fría para un alma sola. Por suerte su irreemplazable y exótico hindú regresaría esa misma noche, y la parte buena de todo ese cúmulo de casualidades era que Saga se podía entregar a los brazos de pequeños vicios como la cafeína sin que nadie le reprendiera.

La medicación, que todavía no había sido retirada por el facultativo, fue tomada con una puntualidad y exactitud casi británicas, y después del primer paso avanzado al día con total abnegación llegó el momento de andar hacia los costados de la rectitud convaleciente, y allí Saga se rindió al primero de sus cafés. Empaparse de todas las novedades que exhibía la prensa del día, la digital en su caso, fue el respetable acto que acompañó la pequeña travesura de amargo e intenso sabor.

El caso de Pandora seguía abriendo titulares, sobretodo en el tabloide  _Express,_ el más sensacionalista de todos los consultados. Tan inmerso en las noticias del día estaba el fiscal que apenas se dio cuenta de la cantidad de galletas que engulló, y el único detalle que le otorgaba una brizna de dignidad eran sus fieles gafas, asentadas sobre su recta nariz para hacer de la lectura un trance agradable.

Mientras tanto, en el rellano de ese octavo piso Shura dudaba. La salida de un vecino le había permitido acceder sin necesidad de accionar el interfono, y ahora no sabía si afrontar a Saga de nuevo o desaparecer con la misma discreción que había llegado. El abogado llevaba horas de reflexión acumuladas sobre su espalda y la necesidad de presentar unas sinceras disculpas colgada del hombro.

No hicieron falta absurdas formalidades cuando el coraje se atrevió a tocar el timbre y Saga le descubrió a las puertas de su dimensión más privada.

\- Shura...pasa...

El ascendido asistente traspasó el umbral acarreando tras él un sobrio pesar que a Saga no le pasó inadvertido.

\- ¿Y Shaka? ¿Ya ha salido hacia el trabajo? - Preguntó Shura, obviando el saludo y dándose cuenta con demora de lo estúpidas que resultaron sus preguntas, dada la avanzada hora de la mañana.

\- Shaka ayer tuvo que viajar a Salónica con Mu para asistir a unas ponencias sobre Medicina Forense. Regresa esta noche.- Se explicó el fiscal, observando los titubeos asentados en cada gesto que escapaba de Shura, quién parecía no encontrarse cómodo ni consigo mismo.

El abogado se acercó a la mesa del salón y espió la tablet abierta, la cuál mostraba una página informativa que él mismo había leído antes de armarse de valor y salir de su morada con destino a una disculpa pendiente. Con la mirada todavía fija sobre las brillantes noticias, suspiró cansadamente, notando la presencia de Saga a sus espaldas, aguardando en silencio la aclaración que justificara su visita.

\- Te debo una disculpa, Saga...- Dijo al fin, volteándose para afrontar la mirada de su amigo.- Ayer no te hablé correctamente, y decirte que me hallaste en un mal momento no me otorga ninguna licencia para que te tratara de esa manera.

\- Disculpas aceptadas.- Saga sonrió con amabilidad, consiguiendo que gracias a sus palabras y a la cálida señal de concordia ladeando sus labios, las tensas facciones de Shura al fin consiguieran relajarse un poco.- Voy a preparame otro café. Aprovecho antes que el angelito intransigente regrese sobre mi hombro derecho esta noche. ¿Preparo uno para ti también?

\- Por favor...

Cuando Saga regresó con las humeantes tacitas a cuestas, Shura se había despojado del abrigo y tomado la libertad de sentarse en la silla contigua a la que había estado usando el fiscal hasta su llegada.

\- Gracias...- Dijo todavía con un atisbo de incomodidad al tomar la taza. Saga recuperó el lugar en su asiento y simplemente siguió aguardando. Él ya lo había dicho todo ayer. Ahora el turno de hablar recaía sobre Shura, el cuál apuró medio café antes de intentar abrirse como pocas veces era capaz de hacerlo.- No deseo tu puesto, Saga.- Dijo al fin, inaugurando así la charla.- Me gusta el trabajo que hace años desempeño a tu lado, pero no te quiero mentir cuando digo que quizás sí es cierto que me he dejado deslumbrar por la necesidad de sentirme visible e importante.

\- El trabajo que tú haces es imprescindible para que ambos alcancemos el éxito.

\- Lo sé. Pero el hecho de conocer a Phansy me ha desenterrado inseguridades que creía superadas. Y después de analizar mis comportamientos contigo...y con ella también, me he dado cuenta que no me gusto así.- Como en escasas ocasiones en su vida, Shura estaba hablando con el corazón, y Saga no osó interrumpir ese frágil momento de desnuda confianza, nacido entre los dos amigos que siempre fueron. Una necesaria e intensa inspiración acalló al español los segundos precisos para poder proseguir con serenidad, sin caer en los dramatismos que tanto detestaba.- Sabes que hace años me prometí no volver a amar...

\- Sí, lo sé...

\- Sabes también como yo que he tenido aventuras, cortas y esporádicas. Frías y sin otro sentimiento de por medio más que la satisfacción física.- Saga asintió, adoptando una seriedad que acompañaba la extraña solemnidad que abrazaba esa inesperada conversación.- Y sabes que yo me conformaba con vivir así, aunque ahora te confieso que me jodiera un poco que siempre criticaras mis elecciones, aunque ambos supiéramos que eran pasajeras.

\- Siempre bromeaba, Shura. Y lo hacía porqué ni tú mismo les dabas más valor del que tiene un divertimento pactado de antemano.

Shura bajó la mirada y se detuvo en sus inauditas confesiones. El asistente volvía a pensar, a valorar qué decir y qué no, y cómo hacerlo para no parecer pueril a sus ya más que superados treinta.- La verdad es que finalizaba el  _divertimento,_  como tú dices, cuando nacía en mí la ilusión de seguir repitiendo encuentros. No quería romper la promesa que me hice ese maldito 30 de Marzo. Y ahora me doy cuenta que siempre he deseado librarme de las cadenas con las que yo mismo me asfixié el alma.

\- Shura_

\- Déjame seguir, por favor...- Pidió el español, alzando levemente la mano y la vista para detener a Saga en sus intentos de brindarle comprensión o confort.- La verdad es que soy ruin. Y ahora me estoy dando cuenta que lo he sido conmigo mismo más que con nadie. Y confieso que te he envidiado, Saga. Y mucho. Y lo que es peor, sigo haciéndolo. No tu posición profesional, no...envidio tu rutina doméstica. Envidio el hecho que tengas ganas de que llegue la noche para tenerle de vuelta a casa...algo tan absurdo como éso.

\- Shura, creo que estás siendo excesivamente duro contigo mismo.- Dijo Saga con rapidez, violando la peticion de silencio de su amigo.

\- Soy realista. Y necesito serlo.- Le aclaró Shura con dureza no mal intencionada.

\- De acuerdo...

\- Y me asqueo por haberme permitido dudar de la posibilidad de cambiar que ha elegido DeathMask...¡Si fui yo mismo quién le empujó a ello! ¡Yo le sugerí que recuperara a su mujer! ¡Que lo intentara, y que dejara la corrupción atrás! - Exclamó al momento que su mirada comenzaba a albergar un brillo líquido inusual en él.

\- Pues ésto habla muy bien de ti.

\- ¡No Saga, no! ¡Hablaría bien si lo hubiera hecho por solidaridad! ¡Y creí que fui movido por ella, pero me engañé! ¡Ahora soy consciente que también lo hice por envidia!

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Shura?

\- Lo que oyes. Me jodía...sí, así de claro...me jodía que un hombre como DM tuviera una esposa tan magnífica a su lado, y que él solito lo echara todo al traste. Me jodía su falta de visión para darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era por no estar solo, y que se ganara la soledad con tal esmero. Y yo pensaba...pensaba en qué haría si estuviera en su lugar, y sólo se me ocurría una cosa: salvar el matrimonio, o lo que quedara de él...y agradecer cada día el amor y la compañía de alguien imprescindible en mi vida.- La oscura mirada cada vez brillaba más, pero con un rápido desliz de la mano sobre ella, Shura impidió que la emoción traspasara otros senderos a parte de su voz.- Pero en realidad, no era la relación de DM la que yo quería ayudar a salvar. Era la mía, Saga. Pero la mía murió asesinada por una traición macerada en secreto durante años...

Un quiebre en la voz de Shura le obligó a callar, al tiempo que tragaba saliva e intentaba librarse de esa atadura nacida a mitad de garganta. Pero la emoción que desbordaba la cruda sinceridad de sus palabras ya había conseguido contagiarse en Saga, el cuál seguía observándole con la misma tristeza y réplica de dolor con el que le abrazó frente a un altar casi cuatro años atrás.

Shura apuró el café que ya se había enfriado, y lo hizo tomando la taza con un tenue temblor gobernando sus dedos, atrevido delator de la tensión que estaba traspasando cada fibra de su alma y su cuerpo.

\- La primera vez que cené con Phansy pensé en convertirla en una aventura más...- Prosiguió, con la mirada perdida sobre la mesa.- No enamorarme. No necesitarla...Y fallé - La profunda mirada se alzó en busca de los ojos de Saga, aunque el perfil de su rostro se mantenía cabizbajo y derrotado.- Fallé estrepitosamente, porqué no sólo me gusta...es que deseo poder amarla, y sentirme otra vez visible para alguien. Importante. Único...y todas estas sandeces que hacen del amor una experiencia demoledora. Pero tienes razón, Saga...no la conozco. No consigo hacerlo. Me desconciertan sus acciones y sus palabras, y el influjo que toda su presencia ejerce sobre mí...

\- Y tienes miedo.

\- No deseo repetir el rol en una escena que quemó mi adolescencia y juventud. Pero tampoco deseo seguir durmiendo abrazado a mi soledad lo que me reste de vida...

Shura no dijo nada más. Sencillamente se reconfortó con la mirada de amistad y comprensión que le brindaba Saga, el cuál seguía compungido por todo ese derroche emocional amanecido tardíamente para un corazón que hacía años que necesitaba liberación.

\- Si Phansy realmente te gusta...yo no me interpondré más en ello.- Dijo Saga con calma, después de haber masticado largos segundos de silencio.- Hace años que deseo que seas feliz...y lo deseo de verdad.

\- Lo peor de todo es que la eché de casa, Saga.- Shura lo soltó como si esta confesión fuera el último lastre que acarreaba su alma.- Hurgó sin mi permiso entre mis cosas y dio con  _ella._  Con sus recuerdos...y con las alianzas. Supongo que creyó que había estado casado y yo le dije que murió. Y la eché. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver, ni a escuchar su voz. No me ha llamado ni una sola vez desde ese momento...y yo tampoco lo he hecho.

\- Joder Shura...- Susurró Saga, viendo como los ojos de su amigo regresaban a un punto indefinido sobre la mesa, acrecentando su brillo nuevamente.

\- Y ahora debo trabajar en el juicio, y no puedo concentrarme, y comienzo a oler el aroma putrefacto de otro público desastre...

Saga quiso alzarse y rodearle entre sus brazos. Quiso hacerle saber que estaba allí, como amigo antes que nada. Quiso ofrecer muchos gestos que no sabía si el reservado temperamento de Shura aceptaría.

Saga quiso no tener que estar debatiéndose sobre qué hacer para no ensuciar el momento con acciones vanas, irrespetuosas o sobrantes, y desde la mágica providencia de la Toscana, DeathMask acudió en su auxilio.

\- Es DM...- Anunció Saga, haciéndose con el móvil que vibraba y se desplazaba travieso por la mesa, sintiéndose un poco mal por la repentina fractura de la atmósfera- Si quieres no le atiendo...

\- Hazlo, Saga...- Dijo Shura, que se apresuró a recomponerse como pudo, pasándose con rapidez una mano por encima de su acuosa mirada, mal disimulando el gesto con un posterior e inútil acomode de sus cortos cabellos.

Saga asintió al momento que permitía la conexión y la ponía en manos libres para hacer a Shura partícipe de la conversación.- Deathmask...¿Cómo estás?

_"Maldigo el jodido momento en que me metiste en ésto, Saga!"_

\- Creí que los aires de Siena te sentaban mejor, DM...- Le respondió Saga, batallando consigo mismo para intentar entrar en el tono del italiano.

_"¡Los aires sientan de maravilla! ¡El problema es mi viejo! ¡Ayer por la noche tuve que ponerle "contento" para poder arrancarle algo! ¡Y no veas la bronca que me ha caído por ello! ¡Como si yo fuera un jodido chiquillo emborrachando a su padre! ¡Joder, que paso de los cuarenta ya!"_

_-_ Cálmate, DeathMask...- Propuso Saga, gesticulando como si DM pudiera verle.- Estoy con Shura, y te está escuchando también...

_"Ho...hola, Shura..."_

_-_  Hola DM...

\- Cuéntanos...¿qué sabes de nuevo?

_"Poca cosa, la verdad...Sólo conseguí saber que el famosito y "respetable" pintor no fue tan respetable de joven..."_

_-_ Explícate DeathMask...- Tuvo que invitarle Saga, impacientándose ante el teatral silencio que el italiano había sembrado a modo de peliculero misterio.

 _"Pues por lo que medio entendí, mi padre, en una redada anti-prostitución, le pilló frecuentando prostíbulos dónde ejercían muchachas menores de edad..." -_ Dicho ésto Saga y Shura se miraron con asombro, olvidándose un poco de la intensa conversación que habían mantenido instantes atrás.-  _"Supuestamente la suma de dinero que cayó sobre la mesa de mi viejo fue para eliminar su nombre de las habladurías sobre ese caso, que se ve que fue sonado."_

 _-_ Interesante...- Acotó Saga.

 _"Pero mi viejo habló a medias...y de tu padre no suelta prenda. Aún no sé cómo cojones se le puede relacionar con ésto..." -_ Un terrible estruendo de voces provenientes de los alrededores de DeatMask interfirieron el escueto traspaso de información del italiano, el cuál se vio obligado a dejar el pase del parte de sus domésticas investigaciones para más tarde.-  _"Os dejo, que mi vieja está diciendo no sé qué coño de ir a un mercadillo navideño o alguna chorrada así. ¡Arrivederci!"_

Saga se quedó con la señal de sonido intermitente como toda despedida del inspector, y su mirada regresó ilusionada a la rasgada propia de Shura.- ¿Todavía crees que no hay nada tras Hypnos? Quizás aquí empiece el camino que debas seguir en el juicio...

Shura suspiró sin saber muy bien cómo empezar a dar cauce a una información, que aunque escabrosa, a priori ajena al caso actual.- Es posible, pero que de joven alguien haya tenido vicios moralmente cuestionables no implica directamente su presencia en unos hechos atroces del presente...

\- Bueno...yo tengo todo el día para tratar de averiguar más sobre el tema.- Dijo Saga a modo de encubierta propuesta.- Tú puedes ir al despacho y trabajar solo...o puedes quedarte aquí, comer conmigo...y ayudarme con las pesquisas.

\- No creo que sea adecuado, Kanon puede venir...

\- Shura...comienza a mentalizarte que en este juicio, quizás defensa y acusación tengáis que colaborar para llegar a la auténtica verdad.

\- La auténtica verdad aparentemente está amparada por una colección de pruebas irrefutables, Saga...

\- Las apariencias engañan, y creo que ambos estamos en disposición de aceptarlo.

\- Las apariencias engañan...cierto.

\- Más de lo que desearíamos...a veces para mal...y otras para bien...


	28. De casa en casa

_Piso de Saga_

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Han sido interesantes las ponencias?

Pese a ser superada la media noche, Shaka no halló a Saga durmiendo. El fiscal parecía no haber catado descanso por horas, y ahora se encontraba persiguiéndole piso arriba piso abajo, interesándose por sus jornadas académico-profesionales como asentamiento de la base que posteriormente debería legitimar la exposición de sus propias actividades.

\- Ha habido momentos interesantes...- Decía Shaka mientras en su habitación se descalzaba para poder sentirse libre de ataduras en los pies.- Aunque...¿te puedes creer que incluso allí, los demás forenses del país cuchicheaban al vernos? El caso éste se está desbordando mediáticamente, y dudo que éste sea un factor favorable de cara al juicio...- prosiguió, deseando poder salir de allí pero topándose con Saga taponando la puerta, el cuál se vio obligado a ceder el paso antes de decidir seguirle hacia la cocina y observar cómo Shaka sacaba un refresco de la nevera, ofreciéndole uno de idéntico que Saga rechazó con una muda negación de cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres decir que allí también se hablaba del caso?

\- Eso mismo, y parece que desde que ésto saltó a la prensa el mismo día de la exhumación del cadáver de la chica, Mu yo también estamos fichados por los periodistas. Algunos de los compañeros de profesión quisieron curiosear con demasiado morbo sobre esa autopsia en concreto, y seguramente después sobre el caso...- se explicó Shaka, dejándose caer en el sofá y acomodándose allí con desenfadada expresión corporal.

\- Quizás sencillamente deseaban compartir impresiones con vosotros...- Saga también tomó asiento a su lado, emulando un estilo juvenil e inusual en él, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna flexionada bajo su trasero al tiempo que un codo se clavaba sobre el sofá y servía de pilar dónde dejar apoyar su contemplativa mirada.

\- No Saga...se les notaba que querían chismorrear...- dijo Shaka antes de beber con evidente gusto un largo sorbo del refresco.

\- ¿Tan indiscretas fueron sus preguntas?

El hindú se encogió de hombros antes de ladear el rostro hacia Saga y reconocer a medias que no había podido llegar al punto de descifrar su supuesta verdad.- Bueno...se les intuía en la mirada las ganas de querer saber detalles escabrosos que no les incumbían...

Saga se sonrió.

Más bien comenzó a sonreírse, pero al fin no pudo evitar ceder a la tentación de reírse abiertamente, siendo perfecto conocedor de los ataques de recelo y hermetismo que a veces sufría su adoración.- En resumen...que ni opción les diste a entablar ninguna conversación.

\- Por supuesto...¿de qué hubiera servido compartir la experiencia con ellos? - Se defendió Shaka, ensombreciendo su mirada al saberse desnudado ante sus defectos más inherentes.

\- ¿Para no parecer tan antipático e inaccesible, por ejemplo? - Dijo Saga, enfatizando las palabras con un tono un tanto socarrón.

Shaka frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada hacia el doméstico horizonte limitado ante sí, saboreando ese regusto amargo que sentía cada vez que alguien le recordaba sus puntos débiles.- Ni te imaginas la de problemas y conversaciones falsas e hipócritas que me ahorro así...

El fiscal seguía observándole detenidamente, con un descaro que incluso pasados los años aún conseguía hacer sonrojar a Shaka a discreción.- A veces todavía me pregunto cómo narices conseguí que aceptaras una cena conmigo...

\- Cuando  _algo_  me interesa no soy tan "antipático" como dices...- Confesó Shaka en un murmullo que ahogó con otro sorbo a la lata de refresco que iba secándose entre su mano.

\- ¿Y hacía mucho que yo te interesaba? - Insistió Saga, apartando los rubios cabellos que caían alrededor del cuello de Shaka con su juguetón dedo índice, rozándole la piel con la medida suavidad, apta para arrancarle insaciables escalofríos.

\- Basta, Saga...

Un rápido e inconsciente alzamiento del hombro de Shaka, acompañado de un chasquido de lengua trató de cortar ese sugerente tacto, pero el gemelo mayor, el supuestamente serio y correcto de los dos, tenía ganas de insistir.- Va...dímelo...¿desde cuándo yo me convertí en un  _algo interesante_  para ti?

Shaka bufó con resignación. No había nada que hacer cuando Saga se proponía reclamarle atención, así que solamente podía recurrir a las palabras que calmarían sus ansias de jugar, siendo estas mismas las únicas servidoras fieles de su verdad.- ¡Desde siempre Saga, ya lo sabes! ¡Desde que te vi por primera vez! - Exclamó, mirándole de frente en una peligrosa proximidad que el fiscal se había encargado de ir acortando en sugerente acecho.

Saga acalló esta esperada confesión con un repentino beso que Shaka ni esperó ni pudo rechazar.- Te he extrañado estos dos días...- Susurró, moviendo sus labios sobre los de Shaka, antes de volver a asaltarlos con superficial suavidad.

\- Sólo ha sido un noche fuera, no hay para tanto...- Dijo Shaka mirándole directamente dentro de los ojos cuando pudo situar cierto espacio entre su cansancio y las ansias rejuvenecidas de Saga.- Es como si hubiera estado de guardia...Además, por lo que he visto, no has tenido mucho tiempo de echarme en falta...- prosiguió, sonriéndose pero dejando claro que no le había pasado por alto el desorden de papeles que reinaba en la mesa del salón.

\- Shura ha estado casi todo el día aquí...- Le informó Saga, recuperado su relajada posición sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Pero que no me dijiste que os habías medio discutido?

\- Ha venido para disculparse, y luego hemos acordado colaborar con el caso...- A Shaka se le dibujó una expresión de incomprensión en su azul mirada, detalle que invitó al fiscal a seguir explicándose.- Luego ha venido Kanon, y aunque no le ha gustado nada la idea de que me "divida", por decirlo de alguna manera, creo que al final acabará comprendiendo que debe colaborar con Shura también si ambos desean llegar a la verdad del asunto. Además, DeathMask nos ha ofrecido una información que quizás esconda la llave de muchas cosas...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Hypnos estuvo involucrado bastantes años atrás en un tema de prostitución juvenil. Compró el silencio del en su momento inspector Manigoldo, pero gracias a ésto sí que hemos hallado referencias a ese caso entre los papeles de mi padre.- Siguió explicándose Saga, adoptando una sobriedad en la mirada que delataba la seriedad con la que estaba enfrentando el momento actual.- Fue mi padre el que en colaboración con la policía destaparon ese desastre, pero lo más confuso es que el nombre de Hyppolitos tampoco aparece por ningún lado, lo cuál no me gusta nada...- Saga suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo retrospección en un mar de posibilidades que su mente había comenzado a tejer durante el día.- Aún no sé cómo mi padre se pudo ver afectado o coaccionado para evadir semejante información en dicho proceso...

Saga buscó inútilmente hallar claridad de ideas entre el azul que ahora también le escrutaba con admiración, aunque acabó topándose con otro tipo de claridad que tampoco le disgustó en absoluto.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si dejas que tu cerebro pare de trabajar por hoy...? - Insinuó Shaka, dejando la lata sobre la mesita y atreviéndose a despojar al fiscal de las gafas que actuaban de barrera entre su más íntima conexión visual, abandonándolas también junto a su extinguido refresco.

\- Creí que estabas cansado...- Murmuró en tono picarón, dejándose hacer gustosamente.

\- A veces cree y supone demasiado, señor fiscal...- dijo Shaka, sonriéndole como sabía que desarmaba a Saga sin solución.- Saga emuló la sonrisa recibida, aceptando la invitación que entre líneas le estaba ofreciendo Shaka, haciendo el ademán de alzarse del sofá para llevárselo de allí con toda la mala intención de retozar a gusto en un espacio mayor.- ¿Dónde vas, Saga? - La mano de Shaka ofreció resistencia al intento de arranque del sofá que sufrió su cuerpo, consiguiendo que Saga volviera a caer sobre él.

\- ¿A nuestra habitación no te parece bien?

\- Aquí me parece mejor...- Le replicó el rubio hindú, atreviéndose a gatear sobre su cuerpo cada vez más tumbado y apresado.

\- ¿Así que me deseas? - Ronroneó Saga, estremeciéndose al paso de las frías manos de Shaka bajo la sudadera que cubría su torso.

\- Me has dicho antipático...y no lo acepto. Sólo deseo arrebatarte los motivos que te han hecho afirmar tal falacia...

Los labios de Shaka se cerraron sobre los respectivos de Saga, que saborearon su tentadora invasión con un frenesí que activaron la voluntad de sus manos, invitándolas a apresar el firme trasero del hindú y profundizar un contacto entre ropas que pronto comenzó a resultar engorroso y torturador.

\- Eres antipático, admítelo...- Siguió provocándole Saga entre besos, decididas caricias y sensuales movimientos de caderas hambrientas de baile.

\- Sólo con quién me interesa serlo...Y tú eres un pedante soberbio y creído sin remedio...siempre.

Saga quiso reírse otra vez, pero no pudo. Los labios de Shaka se encargaron de acallar cualquier opción a réplica, y sus manos le arrebataron el orgullo que siempre se deshacía entre su tórrida proximidad.

Y la antipatía de Shaka quedó en lo que siempre era y había sido: un velo dispuesto única y exclusivamente para ofrecerse una protección que, ante Saga, nunca le había servido.

###

_Apartamento de Kanon_

El cigarrillo se consumía perezoso entre los dedos de Kanon, cuyo cuerpo seguía apoyado contra la mesa de su pequeño salón. Sus ojos no dejaban de estudiar el despliegue de piezas que aún adornaban la pared, y que ahora parecían ir perdiendo todo el sentido que el abogado les confirió una vez.

Kanon se había pasado enfurruñado todas las horas que el pub estuvo abierto. No le había gustado saber que Saga jugaba abiertamente a dos bandas. Encontrar a Shura en el piso de su gemelo no lo había considerado ni siquiera como una remota posibilidad, pero allí estuvo. Y Saga compartiendo com ambos la información que iba surgiendo de los chivatazos de DM provenientes de la Toscana con una naturalidad que al gemelo menor le sobró. Y le cabreó. Soberanamente.

\- Yo no veo que Saga te haya traicionado...

Esa noche, Rhadamanthys había cedido a la exigencia de Kanon de ir a dormir a su piso, con el inglés o sin él. Era más que notable que el abogado no se movía en una linea amable, y aún así el Wyvern decidió arriesgar, asumiendo la posibilidad de salir tocado en el intento.

\- ¿Cómo cojones puedes decir ésto? ¿Y tan tranquilo? - Le reprochó Kanon con sequedad, aunque sin alzar la voz.- Te he dicho que Shura estaba en su casa cuando he ido esta tarde. ¡Shura, joder! ¡Mi rival ante el juez dentro de nada! - Añadió, escalando medio nivel en intensidad de irritación.

\- Saga sigue siendo su superior_

\- Y es mi hermano. Prometió ayudarme  _a mí._

Kanon aspiró otra calada, exhalándola completamente por la nariz mientras ambas manos se asían al borde de la mesa tras él, contraía visiblemente su mandíbula y seguía descarchando la información colgada de la pared.

\- Es normal que pongan en común las inquietudes que genera el caso...- El Wyvern se había propuesto rebajar la tensión que Kanon solo se iba generando, pero ni su aproximación al epicentro de tanta infantil y rabiosa incubación logró interponerse entre la mirada del gemelo y los caducados papeles colgados en la pared.

\- Shura nos metió de lleno en este nuevo juicio, y ahora resulta que dice que quizás se precipitó, pero que piensa seguir adelante con ello...- Reflexionó Kanon para sí.- Mira Wyvern...es verdad que yo no tengo experiencia en juicios de este calibre, pero a ver que esta situación es de lo más surrealista que hay, todavía llego.

\- Creo que deberías hablar con él...

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Incluso me estoy planteando pasar de Saga! - Exclamó ya a plena voz, apurando el cigarrillo que aplastó en un cenicero que hacía días que no se vaciaba.

\- ¡Hóstias, Kanon! ¡Cuando te cierras en banda de esta manera no hay quién te aguante! - Espetó el inglés sin remordimientos, alcanzando el cenicero para limpiarlo él mismo e impedir que ese piso regresara a conocer el desorden que habitó en él en exceso.

\- ¡Pues si no me aguantas, vete! - Le soltó Kanon cuando el Wyvern volvió de la cocina con el cenicero limpio.

\- Fingiré que no he escuchado que acabas de ofrecerme la puerta...- La mirada del inglés se agudizó de repente, y acercándose a Kanon lanzó el cenicero de regreso a la mesa, sin dejar de mirarle duramente a los ojos.

\- Lo siento Rada...me he pasado...- Reconoció Kanon antes de desligarse de su mirada y dedicarse a estudiar la decorada pared otra vez.- Pero es que no veo la luz en ningún lado...Sólo sé que Thane y Valentine no son culpables de lo que Shura les acusa...y que no sé como cojones demostrarlo mientras Saga hace regresiones al pasado únicamente para decir que el jodido ese del Hypnos estuvo involucrado en un caso de prostitución de menores, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! que su nombre no consta por ningún lado. ¡¿Cómo narices se relaciona ésto con el presente?! ¡¿Y qué pintó mi padre en todo este percal?! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver con Thane que a su gemelo le gustaran las jovencitas?!..- Kanon derrochó todas sus dudas acompañándose de una sentida expresividad de gestos y muecas, concluyendo la escenificación agarrando otro cigarro que el Wyvern rápidamente le arrebató.

\- Deberías relajarte, Kanon...- Advirtió Rhadamanthys, posicionándose firme frente a él.

Kanon le acuchilló con la mirada al tiempo que con desdén se hacía con el cajetín de tabaco y comprobaba que estaba vacío.- Lo haré si me devuelves el pitillo. Es el último que me queda...

\- Te lo guardas para mañana.

\- Lo quiero ahora.

\- Y yo quiero que confíes en Saga. Y que trates de descansar...sé que ayudarme con el pub también te agota...y aún así lo haces.- Dijo el Wyvern, que sucumbiendo a un impulso inusual en él, dejó fluir su lado menos frío y moderado, sobretodo en el instante que su diestra decidió agarrase al cinturón de Kanon y atraerle hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces, Rada? ¿acaso estás caliente? - Musitó Kanon olvidándose de inmediato del cigarrillo y de todas las dudas legales que no cesaban de asaltarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que a veces no puedo tenerte ganas yo también? - Murmuró el Wyvern, con sus labios tanteando la ladeada sonrisa que sus malas intenciones arrancaron en Kanon.

\- Claro que puedes...- Kanon mordisqueó el labio inferior de Rhadamanthys, sin perpetrar el contacto que el inglés demandaba más con gestos que con palabras.- Y debería pasarte más a menudo...

\- Pues calla...y aprovecha la ocasión...

Rhadamanthys atrapó la boca de Kanon con una profundidad poco delicada, pero altamente excitante para ellos dos, poco dados a la suavidad en sus seducciones.

El ruido metálico del cinturón al liberarse de su amarre fue el predecesor de una entrega que el inglés inició.

Y que por supuesto, Kanon no rechazó.

###

_Piso de Shura_

El interfono sonó un par de veces, cansino e insistente, antes de conseguir que Shura se desvelase.

No era una hora para recibir visitas. En realidad, era una hora en que cualquier visita sólo podía responder a alarmas o problemas.

Sin siquiera vestirse con dignidad avanzó con determinación a responder, hallando tras el hilo conductor a una voz femenina, cansada y abatida.

_"Shura...soy Phansy..."_

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó el español con una tosquedad que a él mismo le molestó.

_"¿Puedo subir?"_

Shura no contestó. Ni de inmediato, ni después de inspirar ni él sabía qué antes de abrir el portal con ciertas reservas acelerando el latir de su sobrio corazón.

Sin tiempo a pensar, se internó en su dormitorio para vestirse con unos pantalones de sport que cubrieran sus desnudas piernas, ya que su costumbre a la hora de dormir era hacerlo vistiéndose el torso con una camiseta, pero sin acompañarla de más prenda inferior que la ropa interior.

Había dejado la puerta principal entornada, evitando así que otro timbre volviera a sonar a esas profundas horas de la noche, y cuando salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la entrada de su morada, Phansy le esperaba el permiso definitivo para acceder a ella.

Shura se acercó, tomando la puerta para abrirla más aunque sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa que reconocer en secreto silencio sus culpas por el trato que profirió contra Phansy apenas dos noches atrás.

Ambos se miraron intensamente sin hallar las palabras que justificaran la presencia de ella allí, ni las que avalaran el permiso que Shura le ofrecía apartándose del umbral para concederle el acceso demandado.

Phansy entró, dubitativa y sin alzar la vista. Su bello rostro no lucía rastro alguno de maquillaje y su esquiva mirada le decía a Shura que había derramado lágrimas.

Muchas.

La leve hichazón de los párpados no engañaba, por mucho que la joven psicóloga se hubiera cuidado de borrar su rastro durante la subida en el ascensor.

Shura cerró la puerta con cautela, y pasándose la mano por los alborotados y oscuros cabellos, observó cómo Phansy se agarraba nerviosa a las asas del bolso que pendía frente a sus piernas.

\- Phansy...me disculpo si el otro día te_

\- Abusaron de mí, Shura...

La sangre del abogado se detuvo al paso por su corazón cuando Phansy se volteó hacia él y confesó su más atroz secreto, mirándole dentro de los profundos y rasgados ojos como nunca antes se había atrevido hacer.

Shura quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, enmudeciendo sabias. El impacto del momento no admitía vacuidad alguna.

\- De niña...de adolescente...- siguió Phansy con la voz quebrada, los ojos de nuevo inundados y todas sus esperanzas volcadas en el custodio de los únicos labios que no le habían repugnado.

\- ¿Quién...?

Shura lo preguntó traspasando la opresión que dichas palabras asentaron en su pecho, sintiéndose terriblemente pequeño ante la aplastante verdad que mantenía el rostro de Phansy en alto.

\- Un demente...- Los labios de la rubia muchacha estaban siendo mordidos entre estremecimientos de terror y necesidad, y finalmente se partieron para susurrar su más condenable petición.- Ayúdame...por favor...

El bolso cayó al suelo.

Las manos que lo sostenían necesitaron cerrarse entorno al cuerpo del único hombre que quizás alguna noche la abrazó con algo parecido al amor.


	29. Confesiones que laceran

Phansy lloró amarrada a ese cuerpo que sentía seguro. Que deseaba saber protector.

Y Shura sencillamente aún no sabía qué decir. Calló, y dejó que su corazón tomara las riendas de esa inesperada situación. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon el convulsionado torso de Phansy, lo estrecharon con fuerza y se contagiaron del temblor que asaltaba cada célula del alma de la joven psicóloga.

Phansy se atragantaba con la intensidad de sus propios sollozos, y su voz ahogada contra el pecho de Shura no cesaba de rezar el mismo mantra. Un mantra que tras años de miedos y coacciones al fin halló las fuerzas necesarias para convertirse en un clamor real...audible...desesperado.

\- Ayúdame...por favor, Shura...ayúdame...

El rostro del abogado se apagó hasta lucir más pálido que la cera, y escuchar ese repetido ruego chocar contra su cuerpo sólo consiguió que la calidez de sus brazos transmitiera lo que su voz no armaba.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué palabras rubricar para combatir con integridad la crudeza de ese dolor inimaginable para él?

No había palabras que hicieran justícia a esa inesperada y descarnada confesión. No...no las había para Shura, quién se halló rindiéndose a la urgencia de agachar el rostro y besar suavemente los rubios cabellos, clavando su afilada mirada entre las penumbras de un pasado ajeno. El dulce contacto de esos limpios labios sobre el nacimiento de la destripada dignidad de Phansy fue robando fuerza a su ruego, aunque la intensidad con la que se aferraba a su única esperanza seguía viva, fuerte y determinada.

\- ¿Quién? - Shura sintió dolor al hablar a través del nudo de ira y desazón que ataba su garganta. - ¿Quién te sometió a semejante atrocidad?

El llanto de Phansy arrancó de nuevo, y de su voz sólo se comprendió una única palabra.-  _Él..._

 _-_ ¡¿Pero quién es  _él_?!

Shura se estaba desesperando sin medida ante esa entrega de información codificada, y rompiendo su abrazo protector tomó a Phansy de los homnros y le obligó a mirarle entre lágrimas.- Phansy...te ayudaré, pero debo saber quién es  _él..._ el malnacido que te hizo ésto. Necesito un nombre...

La joven psicóloga volvió a morderse los labios. Quería hablar...necesitaba hacerlo, pero no podía. Las cadenas del miedo y las amenazas seguían estrechándose alrededor de su garganta a cada palabra que robaban trecho a la verdad, y antes de agachar el rostro deformado por la vergüenza sólo pudo añadir dos palabras más.- Mi padre...

El vacío de palabras regresó a ceñirse entre los dos. Phansy sentía haber hablado en exceso, y Shura simplemente era incapaz de asimilar cómo alguien podía haber perpetrado semejantes abusos con su propia hija, y quién sabía si con alguien más. Pero no llegó ningún nombre que le iluminara el camino a seguir. El abogado tampoco quiso forzarlo, aunque en ese preciso instante comenzó a comprender el por qué de muchas actitudes de quién ya sentía como algo más que una dulce amante.

\- Está bien, Phansy...ahora no hables más si no puedes - dijo tomándola de los hombros otra vez - pero si quieres que te ayude debes confiar completamente en mí...¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa y seguimos hablando mañana? - La joven rubia desvió la mirada hacia la bajeza del suelo, negando tímida con la cabeza. - Entonces...¿quieres quedarte aquí?

\- Por favor...

\- De acuerdo...- Dijo Shura, acariciándole el rostro para invitarla a mirarle sin vergüenza.- Te buscaré algo de ropa cómoda para que te cambies...aunque creo que te irá un poco grande...- Prosiguió, esbozando una forzada sonrisa que contribuyera a relajar la situación.

\- No importa...

Shura se apartó con delicadeza de ella, agarrando el bolso que seguía en el suelo para devolverlo a las temblorosas manos que acarició con ternura antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Del ordenado armario, el abogado sacó una camiseta y unos livianos pantalones de deporte que a él le llegaban a medio muslo y que a ella seguramente le cubrirían las rodillas, y lo dejó dispuesto sobre su cama. Una manta también viajó fuera de su enclaustramiento, hallando medio de transporte en los brazos del español, que con infinito dolor observó la caricatura que Phansy presentaba de ella misma, congelada en el umbral de la única habitación de esa casa.

\- Duerme en la cama, yo iré al sofá.

Phansy seguía sin decir nada. El llanto había cesado, pero silenciosas lágrimas seguían fluyendo tímidas a través de su evadida y dorada mirada. Shura avanzó frente a ella con la determinación de intentar descansar en el salón, pero la pequeña mano de la joven, cerrándose entorno a su brazo, se lo impidió.- Quédate conmigo...- Shura detuvo sus pasos, pero dudó ante dicha petición. ¿Cómo podía quedarse con ella? ¿Cómo podía ahora compartir colchón con un alma tan mancillada como lo estaba el cuerpo que la albergaba? ¿Como podía hacerlo sin parecer él mismo abusivo e irrespetuoso? Shura dudó con la misma intensidad que los ojos de Phansy buscaron perderse entre su rasgada y oscura mirada, buscando fuerzas para proclamar su más urgida petición.- Sólo abrázame...

Shura asintió, aunque se mantuvo firme en su decisión de dejarla unos largos minutos en soledad. Cuando accedió de nuevo en la habitación, Phansy ya se había vestido con las ropas prestadas y permanecía hecha un ovillo bajo las cálidas sábanas. El abogado se internó bajo esa calidez, sintiéndola incómoda y fría. Phansy le daba la espalda y no se movió en absoluto cuando sintió que Shura se tumbaba con reservas a su lado. Unas reservas que agonizaron cuando la mano de Phansy viajó al centro del colchón y tanteó a ciegas hasta dar con el cuerpo del abogado, buscando una muñeca donde aferrarse y tirar de ella para acortar miedos y recelos.- Shura...sólo abrázame...por favor...

No existía negación posible para él. Sucumbió a sus demandas y se reacomodó de costado, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Phansy, sintiéndolo amarrado por una mano que seguía temblando bajo la piel. Shura apenas consiguió conciliar el sueño. A Phansy también le costó, pero pasado un largo tiempo su respiración se profundizó, momento en el cuál Shura se rindió a besar delicadamente la rubia cabellera que se interponía entre los dos.

Aún no había amanecido cuando él decidió abandonar la cama, no sin antes cuidarse de cubrir bien con las sábanas el encogido cuerpo de su joven amada. La confesión de Phansy no le había permitido apenas descanso, y a cada minuto que pasaba en vela, más crecía en su interior la rabia que esas macabras palabras habían despertado en él. Ayudaría a Phansy. Por supuesto que lo haría. Su deber como letrado de la Fiscalía así se lo exigía. Y el amor que por ella sentía simplemente se lo pedía con gritos de desesperación.

Sí...amor. Se habían acabado los días de sus propias restricciones. Se habían acabado los momentos en que este concepto abstracto llamaba a las puertas de su corazón, topándose con la absurda razón que le obligaba a no aceptar su comprensión. Se había acabado el obligarse a morir en vida...Ayudaría a Phansy porqué la amaba, aunque no comprendiera el dicho por qué.

Pondría entre rejas al malnacido que le había destrozado la infancia y la juventud después de haberle dado la vida. Lo haría costara lo que costara, y empezaría a trabajar en ello ya mismo.

_Mi padre..._

Por allí empezaría.

El ordenador portátil fue plantado sobre la mesa del salón. Ninguna luz fue prendida, pero Shura no necesitaba más iluminación que la que por defecto le ofrecía la pantalla. Un café inusualmente largo humeaba a su lado, y cuando Shura tecleó el nombre completo de Phansy en sus páginas de búsqueda, fue entonces cuando se sintió bañado por la primera decepción: Phansy vestía los dos apellidos maternos, evidenciando así que su nacimiento no había sido reconocido por su progenitor paterno.

\- No hallarás referencias de _él_  investigándome a mí...

El español se volteó acumulando la vergüenza de quién es descubierto perpetrando alguna maldad, hallando a sus espaldas la pequeña figura de la psicóloga, enfundada en una camisa que se le notaba grande, cerrando las telas entorno a su cuerpo con un infantil abrazo que pretendía protegerse a sí misma. Los rubios cabellos alborotados le conferían un aspecto exquisito, que en otro momento quizás hubiera dado lugar a querer jugar con ellos, pero que ahora simplemente le dotaban de una fragilidad que seguía lacerando el corazón del abogado.

\- Necesito saber quién es para poder hacerle pagar lo que_

\- Mi madre fue una prostituta.

Phansy se acercó a la mesa, sentándose en la silla contigua a Shura, sin apenas mirarle mientras él apoyaba su mentón sobre la mano que se erigía en pilar de sus ansias de obrar correctamente. Shura sí que le dedicaba toda su atención a través de su mirada achicada por la penumbra.- Sigue...no te calles ahora...

La joven suspiró. Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes más y finalmente se decidió a devolver su dorada mirada a quién parecía observarla con devoción y dolor.- Ella nació en el este de Europa, y llegó aquí junto con su madre pagando un tributo excesivo para sus deseos de querer salir de la pobreza.- En este momento las palabras se detuvieron en su avance por el relato de una realidad vetada, pero la calma que parecía mantener Shura consiguió que éstas retomaran el camino para ser liberadas.- Ambas fueron objeto del tráfico de blancas sin saberlo...sin ser conscientes de ello hasta que llegaron aquí. El trabajo que supuestamente ofrecieron a mi abuela sólo fue el anzuelo para condenarlas al mundo de la prostitución. Mi madre apenas tenía quince años cuando me concibió en un lecho usado por decenas de hombres sin escrúpulos ni corazón...- La dorada mirada había vuelto a humedecerse, pero ahora la determinación se erigía más fuerte que su inmundo dolor, y a ella se aferró para seguir explicándose, amparándose en unos ojos que no emitían juicio alguno a su añeja tribulación.- Pudo haber abortado...pudo haberlo hecho si hubiera dispuesto del dinero para hacerlo, pero ese dinero...el que se ganaba ofreciendo su cuerpo, nunca caía en sus manos, sino a la de los perros que habían cambiado las cadenas de cuello. Luego hubo una redada policial...y ese prostíbulo clandestino cayó frente a la justicia que entonces gobernaba la ciudad. Mi madre y mi abuela fueron tratadas como víctimas...a mi abuela le ofrecieron un trabajo legal, pero insuficiente para poder vivir con dignidad. Mi madre me dio a luz...y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir en busca del desgraciado que colaboró en mi concepción, el que siempre, siempre la elegía a ella por ser una criatura tierna aún en proceso de maduración. _Él_  era un hombre acaudalado...así que en su desesperación mi madre no le pidió que me reconociera como hija, pero sí que pagara mi crianza y manutención, con la estúpida amenaza de delatarle, de poner su nombre en conocimiento de una sociedad que comenzaba a venerarle por su talento con el arte...

Shura pasó saliva con esfuerzo, y sintiendo como su mente se aceleraba más y más a cada palabra que Phansy hilvanaba con una serenidad contagiada. Irremediablemente las palabras de DeathMask acudieron a activar más velozmente el engranaje de sus pensamientos, y la información hallada con Saga se unió al despiece que lentamente iba ensamblándose en su cabeza. Pero no aportó ninguna explicación ni palabra que corriera el riesgo de coartar la liberación de Phansy, así que sencillamente dejó que lo que tuviera que fluir lo hiciera...sin presiones ni condenas.

\- Continúa, Phansy...te lo ruego...

La rubia muchacha asintió, tragando dolor a la vez que su voz retomaba el camino de la luz, aunque tornándose densa y frágil en su avance.- Qué estúpida fue mi madre en creer que sería todo tan fácil...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- El dinero llegó, sí...y con él la condición de que yo pasara días con él. Y ella aceptó.- La luminosa mirada de Phansy se apagó cuando sus labios comenzaron a relatar el pasado en el que ella se convirtió en protagonista...el pasado que le grabó a fuego unos recuerdos que volvieron a sembrar el dorado de sus ojos de pesadas lágrimas.- Empezaron siendo caricias indiscretas...acompañadas de una manipulación psicológica que me arrebató cualquier capacidad de contar lo que sucedía dentro de su mansión cuando yo regresaba mancillada a la humilde y húmeda morada de mi madre. A cada año que pasaba, más explícitos y nauseabundos eran los contactos con  _ése_  que me pagaba la ropa, el colegio, la comida y el sexo que yo debía ofrecerle, sin siquiera saber que  _éso,_  para la mayoría de la gente, era algo agradable...- Phansy no era la única que volvía a derramar lágrimas. Shura tuvo que disimular el nacimiento de las propias, carraspeando levemente mientras engullía repugnancia, rabia y dolor.- Pasaron los años...crecí...me convertí en una muchacha usada y manipulada...en una chica que deseaba escapar de toda esa inmundicia. Quería ser algo, estudiar...llegar a ser respetable...pero el sucio dinero que debía permitírmelo un día dejó de llegar, y lanzarme a la prostitución fue lo que tuve más a mano para poder costearme una carrera que algún día me diera el respeto que nunca, ni yo misma me había tenido. Al fin y al cabo...mi cuerpo ya estaba usado y sucio, y la limpieza de mi alma no importaba a quién me pagaba. Yo no valía nada...sólo cotizaba el valor que quienes deseaban utilizarme decidían por mí...De noche me vendía...de día estudiaba...estudiaba y estudiaba...y lo único bueno que hice en la vida fue convertirme en Psicóloga y lograr entrar a trabajar en la Policía por méritos propios. Entonces creí que lo había logrado...que finalmente había conseguido librarme de  _él,_ de su condena y de su demencia, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir mis nobles avances en la vida. Y con su descubrimiento aparecieron otra vez los chantajes...las amenazas...el miedo y el terror...

Un sollozo acalló la confesión de Phansy, y el llanto poco a poco se hizo escuchar por encima de sus palabras. Las manos acudieron a cubrir su rostro, encogiéndose como una chiquilla que espera ser reprendida por algo que no ha hecho, pero cuyo castigo acepta por costumbre, y Shura decidió olvidarse de las tímidas lágrimas que acariciaban sus propias mejillas para atreverse a tomar las pequeñas manos, descubrir el dulce rostro escondido bajo su estremecida protección e insistir en llegar a confirmar su sospecha más insistente y punzante.

\- Phansy...por favor...dime quién es...

\- No puedo, Shura...es intocable...

\- Nadie es intocable, ¿me oyes?...nadie...

\- No puedo decir su nombre sin sentir náuseas...

\- Pues escríbelo.

Shura le ofreció el ordenador portátil, ladeando la pantalla hacia su congestionado rostro.- Phansy...escribe su nombre...o su apodo, aquí.

Phansy cerró los ojos con fuerza, precipitando la caída de más lágrimas con el gesto, al tiempo que sus dedos temblaban sobre el teclado. Sin desvelar su mirada, tanteó el teclado y posicionó los dedos sobre él...los casi imperceptibles puntitos bajo la F y la J le indicaban que estaban en posición correcta, e inspirando valor, sin ser testigo de las letras que escribía, tecleó el apodo que a ese ser le otorgaba caché, admiración y honor.

La mirada de soberbia y desfachatez que Hypnos ofreció en la primera fotografía que Google les mostró, a Shura le revolvió el estómago pero le armó de incontrolable valor su noble corazón.


	30. Resaca después de Navidad

_Día después de Navidad. Instituto de Medicina Forense_

La mañana había comenzado tranquila para los dos compañeros forenses. En prinipio no había ninguna autopsia que esperara a su estudio y disección, hecho que Mu y su aspecto resacoso agradecieron enormemente.

Ambos se encontraban en su despacho, vestidos exclusivamente con el uniforme azul compuesto por una camisa de manga corta y unos pantalones holgados. Al parecer, la climatización centralizada del edificio, a excepción de la zona quirúrgica donde siempre reinaba un frío siberiano, se había propuesto regalarles una excesiva temperatura estival. Enfudarse además la protocolaria bata blanca, esa mañana resultaba más engorroso que práctico, de manera que pasarla en cuerpo de sugerente atuendo de enfermería fue la opción por la que optaron Shaka y Mu.

Poco hablaron desde que se reunieron a primera hora de la fastidiosa jornada laboral. Shaka se dedicó a releer algunas de las informaciones recibidas en las ponencias presenciadas en Salónica, mientras por debajo de sus rubias cejas espiaba como Mu se estrujaba las sienes de tanto en tanto, entre bostezos e íntimas quejas proferidas hacia sí mismo. Las ojeras que delineaban su verde y achicada mirada delataban lo que el joven no pronunciaba con voz clara, pero Shaka se contuvo de comentar nada al respecto del machacado estado de su amigo. Conocía las resacas de Mu sobradamente, y no deseaba verse inmiscuido sin escapatoria en el mundo de negatividad que irremediablemente le asaltaba cada vez que se pasaba de copas.

Pasado un tiempo sembrado de murmullos y quejas lanzadas al universo, Mu se alzó de su silla, rodeó el escritorio y con aires indolentes apoyó el trasero contra la mesa al tiempo que se frotaba el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de arrancarse las telarañas que seguían envolviéndole el cerebro.

\- Shaka...¿tienes a mano algo para el dolor de cabeza? - Dijo al fin en un murmullo ahogado por sus propios brazos juntados a modo de pantalla, mientras se presionaba los ojos con ambas palmas.

\- Mira dentro del primer cajón, creo que hay Ibuprofeno...- Shaka únicamente despegó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador para señalar con ella el lugar dónde buscar, siendo éste la columna de pequeños compartimentos apostados al extremo de su escritorio. Mu se acercó arrastrando algo más que los pies. En ese momento, su propia alma parecía pesarle una tonelada.- Sí que te ha agarrado fuerte la resaca de la comida de ayer...- Se atrevió a apreciar cuando Mu se detuvo a su lado, fijándose en su derrotada figura rebuscando sin éxito entre los objetos del indicado cajón.- Tampoco bebiste tanto...

\- Mezclé...y no debí hacerlo. Sé que no me sienta bien, pero es que Rhadamanthys no paraba de sacar de todo...- Mu cada vez se abalanzaba más hacia el interior del cajón, removiendo su contenido con crecientes ansias de dar con su necesaria salvación.- Es buen tipo...

\- La verdad es que sí. Ya te lo dije. ¿Ves como al final no fue tan terrible venir?

\- Terrible es el dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora...y...¿dónde dices que está el Ibuprofeno?

Mu ya se había casi metido, literalmente, dentro del cajón cuando Shaka le apartó, ayudándose de un empujón de su codo para seguidamente agarrar una tableta con la mitad de pastillas aún por tocar.- Te va a morder...- Dijo, golpeando repetidas veces a su colega con la tableta contra la frente.

Mu le arrancó la tableta de la mano soltando un bufido por su aparente inutilidad, y no dudó en sacar una pastilla y agarrar la botella de agua que ayudaría a hacerla bajar.

\- Me estoy haciendo mayor...- Se quejó Mu, apoyándose de nuevo con el trasero contra su escritorio, cerrando los ojos y estrujándose los mechones de la frente con la mano hecha puño.- Antes tenía más aguante, y ahora ya me ves...

\- Qué dices, Mu...¡nunca has tenido mucho aguante! Y no culpes a la edad...¡que aún no llegamos ni a los treinta!

\- Pero nos acercamos peligrosamente a ellos...Veintiocho...¡Este año que viene cumplimos los veintiocho!

\- Sí, ya lo sé...¿y qué?

\- No me gustan los números pares...

Mu volvió a resoplar, restregarse los ojos y quejarse de sandeces sin sentido. No había nada que hacer. El exótico forense estaba completamente atrapado por su temible depresión post-diversión con algo de exceso de alcohol.

Shaka suspiró profundamente. Armarse de paciencia y tratar de quitar hierro al terrible drama de Mu por cumplir años pares era la única solución.- Pues mentalízate que cumples veintinueve, y cuando lleguen de verdad ya lo tendrás asumido.

\- ¡Ja-ja! - Exclamó en tono socarrón.- ¿Ahora te crees gracioso tú o qué? ¡Claro! ¡Para ti no es tan grave porqué te llegan después que a mí! El palo me lo llevo yo primero...

\- Uy sí...medio año después...Vaya, que hay una eternidad de por medio...- Mu se miró a Shaka con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido, dejándole claro que no estaba en disposición de asimilar ironías ni sarcasmos.- Escucha, Mu...¿Por qué no te bajas a la cafetería y comes algo? Igual te ayuda a cambiar el humor...y a sacarte el dolor de cabeza...- Propuso Shaka, quién ya comenzaba a temer un largo día de absurda depresión tratando de hundirle a él también.

Mu negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al acto de haber movido los muebles asentados en ella sin mucha delicadeza.- No...me sacaré algun pastelito de la máquina y me voy al laboratorio.

\- ¿Al laboratorio? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Shaka extrañado.

\- Quiero repasar todos los datos sobre las cuestiones del Adn del caso de la chica. En la posibilidad de que también me llamen a declarar en el juicio no deseo hacer el ridículo.

\- Pero todos los datos están expuestos en los informes...no hace falta que vayas al laboratorio...

\- Ya lo sé...pero es que hay algo que hace días que no me encaja...-  _Y dudo que te vaya a encajar precisamente hoy,_ pensó Shaka para sus adentros mientras se abstenía de decirlo en voz alta.-...me gustaría repetir algunos análisis...Además, seguro que la temperatura del laboratorio ayuda a matar el dolor de cabeza un poco...¡el calor que hace aquí es asfixiante!- dijo en el momento que decidía llevar a cabo sus intenciones.

Shaka no se pronunció ni a favor ni en contra de nada. Lo mejor era dejarle hacer, esperar a que se le pasara el mal humor y sí, darle la razón en algo: o arreglaban el desbarajuste de la calefacción o saldrían de allí como si de una sauna se tratara.

Mu desapareció, y transcurrió largo rato sin que diera señales de vida, hasta que la puerta de su despacho compartido se abrió de golpe, presentándole con un aspecto más fresco que horas atrás, en contrapunto al estado de Shaka, sudoroso y con los cabellos inusualmente atados en la nuca.

\- Ven.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te han encajado las cosas? - Preguntó Shaka en un movimiento de gran riesgo, arrepintiéndose acto seguido de haberse expresado así.

\- Más que encajar...quizás se han desencajado del todo.- Respondió Mu, que permanecía en posición de espera, con una mano agarrando la puerta y la otra sujetando el marco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¡Que te calles y vengas! - Insistió, dándose la vuelta para regresar con prisas al laboratorio.

El rubio hindú obedeció, estremeciéndose y vistiéndose con piel de gallina que erizó todo el casi imperceptible vello de sus brazos al acceder sudado en una área con exceso de refrigeración.- Hoy acabarán con nosotros si no arreglan ésto pronto...- Dijo para sí mismo, dado que Mu se precipitó hacia los aparatos que analizaban las muestras que posteriormente ofrecían las secuencias de Adn.- A ver...cuéntame...- añadió seguidamente, posicionándose a sus espaldas mientras se abrazaba y frotaba los brazos con energía.

\- Ésta es la secuencia de Adn de Ikki Kido...- Dijo Mu, tendiéndole el papel con el gráfico correspondiente, el cuál Shaka tomó estudiándolo sin reconocer en él nada que no supiera.- Y éste el de Pandora...- Añadió Mu, repitiendo la acción.

\- Sí...lo veo...

\- Y éste el que hallamos en último lugar, en la segunda autopsia, y el que ha conducido a la detención del señor Thane Sifakis como presunto culpable.

Shaka ya contaba con una colección de tres gráficos entre sus manos, y los ojos no cesaban de recorrerlos alternativamente, aún sin ver lo que parecía haber iluminado incluso el espíritu de su amigo.

\- Sí, Mu...los veo...¿y? - Preguntó Shaka, encogiéndose de hombros, completamente perdido ante los misterios que encerraba la ya más lúcida sonrisa de Mu.

\- ¿Cómo que "y"? - Los gráficos fueron arrancados de entre las manos del hindú, y después de una rápida comprobación, Mu descartó el correspondiente a Ikki, el cuál fue a parar sobre la bancada de trabajo.- Olvídate de éste y céntrate en los otros dos.- Dijo, devolviendo los elegidos a Shaka.- Estúdialos con atención...tienes que verlo...debes darte cuenta...- Shaka seguía observándolos con la misma concentración que Mu le observaba a él, hasta que para satisfacción de su colega, la azul mirada se agrandó con una mezcla de sorpresa y cierta frustración.- ¿Qué? ¿Lo ves ya?

\- Joder, Mu...- Maldijo Shaka, alzando la vista de los papeles para dar con la mirada de Mu y su amplia sonrisa antes de regresarla sobre los gráficos.- ¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta en su momento?

\- Tú lo dijiste. Las prisas...las presiones...y además ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado? He repetido los análisis y no...no hay ningún error...- Dijo Mu, volteándose sobre el taburete giratorio por inercia, mirando a través del aparato las muestras otra vez.

\- Ésto puede cambiar muchas cosas...¡Eres un genio! ¡Un condenado genio! - Exclamó Shaka, olvidándose de los papeles para poder rodear el cuello de Mu con el brazo y achucharle cariñosamente mientras sin saber por qué le plantaba un amical beso en la mejilla.

Las mejillas de Mu se encendieron al acto pese al frío invernal que les abrazaba allí dentro, y no pudo evitar revolverse entre gustoso e incómodo, atrapado en el espontáneo contacto que Shaka seguía imprimiendo con el brazo alrededor de su cuello.- Vale...vale...soy un genio...- Balbuceó, luchando por interponer una más que urgente distancia entre los dos, teniendo que acabar apartando a su amigo con un mal disimulado empujón.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó Shaka en un susurro, apartándose deliberadamente al darse cuenta que su espontaneidad quizás había sobrado.

\- No importa...tranquilo...

\- Yo...vale...disculpa...

\- Shaka, de verdad...no pasa nada...- Insistió Mu, carraspeando con estúpida torpeza ante lo violenta que se sentía la inocente escena que acababa de tener lugar.

El rubio forense se había apoyado con ambas manos sobre la mesada, agachando el rostro sobre su pecho para intentar disimular el bochorno que también le asaltaba a él. Debía cambiar de tema, y hacerlo rápidamente para acabar con esa incomodidad que ninguno de los dos deseaba experimentar. Esta vez, la excusa esperaba frente a ambos.- Hay que poner en conocimiento de ésto al juez Dohko y a las partes...- Dijo al fin, atreviéndose a mirar a Mu de refilón a través de sus mechones humedecidos por el sudor macerado en su despacho.

Mu le devolvió la mirada. Se hizo el fuerte y se obligó a no mancillar lo que le mantenía próximo a Shaka día tras día de su vida. Y se sonrió. Primero ligeramente, pero cuánto más pensaba en el juez Dohko, más ancha se convertía su sonrisa, hasta que acabó estallando en una carcajada que terminó de descolocar a Shaka.

\- ¿De qué te ríes tú ahora? - Le espetó sin evitar sentirse un poco molesto ante una supuesta burla que no comprendía. Mu seguía riéndose, cada vez con más fuerza y ganas, acabando por abrazarse el estómago y reír hasta sentir lágrimas en sus ojos.- En serio, Mu...¡¿qué te causa tanta gracia?!

\- ¡El Juez Dohko...!- Soltó el exótico forense entre carcajadas.

\- Sí...ya sé...te lo he dicho. Hay que informarle de ésto...- Le replicó Shaka, irguiéndose para afrontarle con el ceño completamente contraído.

\- ¡Es que lo imagino! - Mu se alzó del alto taburete, se estiró la azul camisa en plan teatral y se aclaró la voz que todavía surgía codificada por la risa. Inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos en signo de concentración mientras sellaba los labios y otra risilla escapaba de ellos. Shaka se cruzó de brazos, impacientándose y enfurismándose en la espera, hasta que finalmente Mu abrió los ojos y dejó emerger sus desconocidas dotes de interpretación.-  _"Shaka...creí haberte dicho que me entregaras el informe completo y sin errores...Y ahora vuelves a marearme con cambios cuando yo ya tengo suficiente trabajo que atender. Estás perdiendo facultades..."._

Mu volvió a partirse de risa al finalizar su intento de imitación de las presumibles palabras del Juez Dohko, consiguiendo que a Shaka se le escapara un atisbo de sonrisa entre el rictus de seriedad que deseaba mantener sobre sus labios sellados.

\- ¡La verdad es que hay que tenerlos bien puestos ahora para presentarse otra vez ante él con "ampliaciones" de los datos!

\- ¡Serás idiota! - Exclamó Shaka, sin escatimar fuerza en el empujón que propinó sobre su hombro, y sin poder hacer nada para no caer en la contagiosa risa de Mu.

\- ¡Al final te vetará en las autopsias y me las confiará a mí!

\- ¡Sí, sí, ríete!

\- ¡No me digas que no tiene gracia!

\- Por supuesto...mucha...- Mu seguía riéndose y sintiéndose falto de aire, hasta que éste se le acabó por completo.- Sigue riéndote...que estos datos hoy se los presentarás tú.

###

_Despacho del Juez Dohko, mismo día por la tarde_

La amplitud del bufete del Juez quedaba pequeña ante la congregación de personas que se habían reunido allí de urgencia. En una esquina se hallaba Kanon, que no dejaba de lanzar duras miradas sobre Shura, apostado en el rincón opuesto que ocupaba el abogado defensor, permaneciendo con la mirada evadida y la seriedad incrustada en su sobrio rostro. Saga había insistido en acudir en calidad de Fiscal General, aunque todavía afectado por la baja médica, y se movía sin rumbo fijo, debatiéndose en si quedarse cerca de su hermano, acompañar a su asistente y ahora Fiscal en funciones, decidiendo de antemano no prestar excesiva atención a Shaka, y quedándose al fin cerca de Mu, que lucía más pálido que durante las primeras horas de esa mismo día.

Tras una inestable muralla de informes y dossieres, Dohko se avistaba a duras penas, con las manos cruzadas sobre el poco espacio libre del escritorio, manteniendo su mirada en un activo y silencioso recorrido perpetrado con calma y dureza sobre los rostros de cada uno de los presentes.

El silencio cada vez se hacía más insoportable. Sólo Kanon lo rompía con sus constantes movimientos de cambio de peso de pie. Shura carraspeó sin alzar la vista de sus propias tribulaciones, ajenas a los demás, y Saga optó por pasearse de nuevo, y aprovechar para curiosear la decoración que Dohko mantenía a su alrededor.

\- Estáte quieto, Fiscal...- Ordenó Dohko con sequedad.

\- De acuerdo...

Saga regresó sobre sus pasos y se obligó a mantenerse quieto cruzándose de brazos. Shura le miró de reojo un instante y suspiró al tiempo que cedía a su costumbre más arraigada, enfundándose ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus oscuros pantalones. Kanon también se había guardado una mano dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans, jugando con las pocas monedas que ésta custodiaba.

\- ¿Ésto es una broma o qué os pasa a vosotros dos? - Dijo Dohko finalmente, cuando se cansó de observar a sus invitados y se focalizó exclusivamente en los forenses. Shaka bajó el rostro deseando mostrar una seriedad que una tenue sonrisa traicionó. Mu golpeaba con dedos nerviosos el dossier que llevaba con él, y no pudo evitar mirar a Shaka antes de lanzarse a la boca del tigre.- Vosotros los forenses me traéis de cabeza...

\- Lo sentimos, señor Juez...- Dijo Shaka intentando excusarse con la innata sobriedad que le caracterizaba y que ahora parecía haber perdido, preocupando incluso a Saga, quién se lo miró enarcando una sola ceja en señal de total incomprensión ante la sonrisa que seguía moldeando los labios de su joven pareja.- Pero Mu tiene algo que explicarle...a usted y a las partes...

\- Algo en lo que hemos reparado hoy y que creemos que puede ser de vital importancia como prueba a la hora de afrontar el juicio...- Soltó Mu del tirón, ofreciendo el dossier al Juez, quién lo tomó y lo abrió para leer la información.

\- Acelérame la explicación, Mu, por favor...- Dijo Dohko, que se había incorporado en su sillón adoptando una posición más formal e interesada.

\- ¿Resumo?

\- Todo lo que puedas. Y clarito. No me salgas con palabras y conceptos de éstos vuestros...

\- Está bien...- Mu cerró los ojos en el momento de inspirar todo el valor que la insistente sonrisilla de Shaka parecía robarle con ganas de incordiarle un poco.- La mitad de la secuencia del Adn de Pandora coincide con el Adn que fue hallado en su boca durante la segunda autopsia.

\- ¿Y...? Sigue...- Le alentó Dohko con aspavientos de su mano ante el repentino silencio del forense.

\- Pues que sólo hay una posibilidad entre millones que esta concordancia se deba a que el "propietario" del segundo Adn sea progenitor biológico de la muchacha.

Dohko dio carpetazo al dossier y suspiró, maldiciendo para sus adentros el momento en que dicho caso había caído en su balanza.

Shura tragó saliva tan pesadamente que parecía que le cortara la garganta.

Kanon se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Y la mirada de Saga simplemente se iluminó como siempre lo hacía ante un suculento reto.

\- Os recuerdo que nos veremos ante el tribunal el día 2 de Enero. Y no quiero más sorpresas, por favor...- Dijo Dohko mirando otra vez a los forenses.- Ya que todos empezaremos el año nerviosos, al menos dejad que lo acabe bien. Y ahora, si me disculpáis es obvio que tengo mucho trabajo...- Concluyó a modo de despedida, mostrando con la apertura de sus brazos la colección de dossieres que parecían reproducirse solos.

Todos optaron por abandonar el despacho en silencio, siendo Shura el primero en desaparecer, seguido por los forenses y casi por Saga y Kanon, que fueron retenidos unos segundos más por Dohko.

\- Saga...tengo entendido que tú no llevarás las riendas de la acusación ante el tribunal, ¿cierto?

\- Cierto...- Dijo Saga, volteándose para encarar dignamente al Juez.

\- Pues hazme un favor...te lo ruego por lo que más quieras...

\- Usted dirá...

\- Clases. Aceleradas, intensivas y lo que haga falta...¡Clases de protocolo judicial y procesal para tu hermano! Y no te lo ruego...¡Te lo exijo!

* * *

_Aclaraciones posteriores al capítulo:_

_Como ya indiqué capítulos atrás, reitero que no entiendo de medicina, ni estoy versada en el universo del Adn ni en ningún otro tema de este calibre, aunque he tratado de informarme sobre ello. Debido a la trama (y si algún lector sí que entiende de estos temas le pido disculpas de antemano) es posible que ocurran acontecimientos que en la estricta vida real no serían posibles. Pero esto es una historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro y únicamente por diversión, así que intentaré pasarlo bien, redactarlo lo más verosímil posible y corriendo el riesgo de caer en cierta "ciencia ficción". Espero que me perdonéis las licencias que puedan surgir y gracias por vuestra comprensión :)._

_Y llegados a este punto de la historia, quién desee un poco de distensión y relajación en la trama, puede pasarse por el apartado de "Complementos y Frivolidades", dónde se hallarán algunos capítulos en tono más calmado, refentes a la preparación de la Navidad por parte de nuestros amigos._


	31. ¿Quién es Pandora?

\- ¡Y una mierda que me vas a dar clases de "protocolo"!

Kanon estaba hecho una furia, y ni estar rodeado de las diversas personas que deambulaban por las dependencias judiciales pudo frenarle el derroche de negación que sufría en esos momentos.

\- Kanon...cálmate, pero el Juez Dohko tiene razón. No te vendrían mal algunos consejos para poder desenvolverte mejor ante el tribunal...

\- ¡Que te digo que no, Saga! ¡No me hace falta tu ayuda en ésto! ¡Para nada!

\- Baja la voz, que todo el mundo te está mirando...- Rogó Saga, acercándose a él con cautela y cierta vergüenza ajena por el vocerío que su hermano parecía incapaz de controlar.

\- ¡Pues que miren! ¡Te digo que no y punto!

Saga enmudeció con resignación, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se miraba a Shaka y Mu, detenidos a poca distancia de su pequeña discusión. Era evidente que Kanon no estaba en disposición de aceptar nada, y cuando parecía que sus pasos le conducirían directamente hacia la salida del edificio, un inesperado giro le plantó amenazante frente a los forenses.

\- ¡Gracias a vosotros ahora todavía entiendo menos el caso! ¡Os felicito! ¡Si deseabais liarlo todo aún más, lo habéis conseguido! - Exclamó sin evitar ofrecer una descortés mirada directa a Shaka.

\- Nosotros no trabajamos para liar más las cosas, sino para esclarecerlas. Aunque a ti no te lo parezca...- Se defendió Shaka, alcanzando un nivel de consternación preocupante ante el trato recibido.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Encima te justificas!

\- ¡Relájate, Kanon! Que estamos en un edificio público...- Intervino Saga, interponiéndose entre el cruce de duras miradas nacidas entre su gemelo y Shaka.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? - Balbuceó Mu, mirándose primero a Saga, como si intentara pedir permiso de palabra a quien en ese instante parecía más razonable.

\- ¡Mejor que te mantengas calladito tú! - Le espetó Kanon amenazándole con el dedo índice, antes de comenzar a dar un inútil rodeo gobernado por irrefrenable frustración.

Shaka no cesaba de apuñalar con la mirada a Kanon y su infantilismo. Saga también le observaba negando con la cabeza y Mu simplemente esperaba que lo que debía decir fuera atendido con discreción y seriedad.- Di, Mu...te escucho...- Le invitó Saga al fin, siendo el único que parecía sobrio, a excepción de Shura, que se mantenía alejado del grupo, aunque sin intenciones aparentes de abandonar el edificio.

\- El tema del Adn es muy complicado...

\- ¡Es una jodida mierda! - Le cortó Kanon, acercándose de nuevo sólo para seguir derrochando nervios y desazón.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez, Kanon! - Le ordenó Saga con firme autoridad, reflejando sin saberlo el recuerdo del rostro de su padre cuando éste les reprendía por algo en sus años más tiernos.- Mu...por favor, sigue...

\- Es cierto que la concordancia del Adn de Pandora con la secuencia que hallamos en su boca coincide en su mitad, lo que significa que_

\- ¡Que quién la mató es su propio padre! ¡Hay que joderse! - Exclamó Kanon otra vez.- ¡Y gracias a vosotros y a vuestra incompetencia ahora ya ni siquiera sé si hay un hombre inocente encarcelado a la espera de juicio por homicidio premeditado, o si "Thanatos" nos está engañando a todos! - Prosiguió, atreviéndose a empujar levemente a Mu, apocándole en su intento de explicación.

\- ¡Ya está bien, Kanon! ¡No admito que nos taches de incompetentes! - Se rebeló Shaka, plantándole cara al verse atacado en su profesionalidad.- ¡Ni idea tienes de lo que significa llevar a cabo una autopsia! ¡Ni la más remota idea!

\- Shaka, mantén la calma por favor...- La mano de Saga halló destino sobre el agitado pecho de Shaka en un vano intento de pasar desapercibidos entre la colección de miradas que el pasado volumen de sus palabras atraía sin remedio.- Bajemos todos la voz. Por el bien del caso, por favor...¡que parecéis dos chiquillos de parvulario!

Kanon chasqueó la lengua y optó por dar otro rodeo mientras se hacía con un cigarrillo que comenzó a jugar entre sus nerviosos dedos. Mu calló bajando la mirada y dándose por vencido en un corrillo que no le otorgaba visibilidad, al tiempo que Shaka se miró a Saga sin ocultar cierta decepción.- Saga...¿ni tú te das cuenta de lo que significa ésto? - Preguntó, ahora sí, con la voz más controlada.- Si se habló de ello el mismo día de la segunda autopsia, cuando nos reunimos todos en el pub de Rhadamanthys...- Saga le miró con expresión de suma concentración, tratando de reproducir esa escena en su mente. Shaka calló, esperó que Saga hallara la luz entre la infinidad de brumas que habitaban en su cabeza...sin éxito.

\- Perdóname, Shaka...pero ahora mismo no caigo...- Confesó finalmente el fiscal.- Hay tantos detalles sin encajar dando vueltas por mi cabeza que_

\- El artista Hyppolitos y el señor Thane son gemelos...¿verdad? Como tú y Kanon...- Dijo Shaka, luchando para mantenerse con el espíritu frío y más calmado, captando la atención del sobrepasado gemelo menor, que se aproximó de nuevo al pequeño grupo, bajo la veloz advertencia de mantener silencio que le envió Saga con la mirada.

\- Si...son gemelos...- Acotó Saga.

\- Y como gemelos idénticos que son...que sois...- Intervino Mu, que pese a su innata humildad también gustaba de saberse tenido en cuenta en lo que a temas profesionales se refería.

\- Las diferencias en las secuencias de Adn entre uno y el otro son imperceptibles...- Concluyó Saga en un murmullo, recordando al acto la conversación mantenida en el pub noches atrás.

\- Así es...- Sentenció Mu, mirándose primero a Saga y Kanon para acabar posando la vista sobre Shaka y su cómplice sonrisa.

El cigarrillo, que se había estado mareando entre los dedos del abogado defensor, fue partido por la mitad debido a la presión que recayó sobre él.- Qué estúpido que soy...- Masculló Kanon, que acababa de ver la luz en algo que él mismo alumbró en su momento y que luego olvidó con demasiada rapidez. Exhalando un sonoro suspiro acabó de deshacer el cigarrillo con la tensión de sus dedos, dejando caer el tabaco y el arrugado papel en mitad del vestíbulo antes de conseguirse otro y emprender el definitivo camino de salida.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Regresa! ¡¿A dónde vas?! - Exclamó Saga ante la decidida huida de su hermano.

\- ¡A la cárcel! - Respondió sin voltearse, andando decidido hasta alcanzar la puerta, presentarse valiente ante el azote de frío invernal y prenderse a duras penas el condenado cigarrillo que hacía tiempo que necesitaba.- Hoy me lo contarás todo, Thane Sifakis...todo lo que llevas callándote...- Amenazó para sí mismo mientras se entregaba al riesgo de cruzar la concurrida calle sin siquiera mirar.

Saga suspiró mientras deslizaba su vista desde el vacío que había dejado la desaparición de Kanon, reparando en la apesadumbrada figura de Shura sentado debidamente apartado de ellos, hasta finalmente detenerla sobre los rostros de Mu y Shaka. - Kanon va a necesitar una prueba que avale esta realidad...una prueba inequívoca que de fe ante el juez de esta particularidad científica y biológica entre los Adn de gemelos...- Dijo Saga al tiempo que inspiraba de nuevo y dejaba reposar las manos sobre su cadera.

\- Nosotros ahora debemos regresar al Instituto...- Le informó Shaka -...pero si antes que se cierren las puertas consigues venir con Kanon, podemos comenzar con el cotejo de vuestros respectivos Adn hoy mismo...

...

Shura había permanecido prudentemente apartado de la discusión entre los forenses, su amigo y su rival, mostrando un aspecto apesadumbrado que había alarmado a Saga desde que encontraron frente al juez. En su interior se debatían un sinfín de inquietudes que habían esculpido todavía más seriedad en un rostro de por sí poco acostumbrado a moldearse con distensión.

Hacía unos pocos días que Phansy le había confiado el terror de su infancia y juventud, así como las nefastas consecuencias que se habían enquistado en su torturada alma, bajo densas capas y capas de humillación. Hacía los mismos días que un nombre le quitaba el sueño y le delineaba la mirada que ahora lucía agotada y oscurecida de ira contenida.

Un solo nombre...

En cuestión de esos pocos días, Thane Sifakis había caído a la tercera posición de sus prioridades más acuciantes, siendo la primera de ellas la joven que había buscado refugio entre algo más que las sobrias paredes de su casa.

Y Shura ya no podía más. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le ayudara a rebajar el peso de esas confesiones. Alguien capaz de ordenar lo que su cabeza no conseguía por si sola. Shura necesitaba un amigo, y ese amigo por fin se despedía de los forenses y le miraba desde la distancia que sus pasos comenzaron a acortar.

\- Shura...¿va todo bien? - Preguntó Saga con palpable preocupación una vez se detuvo frente a él.- No has dicho nada ante el juez...

El español inspiró hondo y trató de sonreír. De ser cortés. De parecer interesado en unos datos que en ese preciso instante, le traían absolutamente sin cuidado.

\- No Saga...nada va bien...- Admitió, desviando su mirada entre el constante ir y venir de colegas de profesión desfilando frente a ellos.

El asistente calló. Se escudó tras su fachada de frialdad, la misma que ante Saga de poco servía. El fiscal le conocía bien, demasiado bien para saber que esa mirada, esos apagados ojos rebosantes de tristeza, rabia y desesperación hablaban todo lo que sus labios, sellados en concienzuda contención, callaban.

No era el caso lo que preocupaba a su amigo más leal, no. Esa mirada de dolor Shura sólo la había esbozado en el pasado, y debido una mujer. Y ahora Saga comenzaba a temer que su asistente había sido herido por otra mujer.

Si pedir permiso tomó asiento a su lado, observándole mientras Shura hacía los imposibles para no ceder a lo que más necesitaba, recurriendo al inútil truco de no ofrecer ninguna mirada donde hallar conexión urgente.

\- Shura...te lo pregunto de otra manera...- Dijo Saga, apoyando la mano sobre el hundido hombro de su amigo. - ¿Estás bien?

El sobrio abogado no respondió de inmediato. Inspiró profundamente otra vez, sintiendo como la urgencia de traicionar la confianza que Phansy había depositado en él amenazaba con estrecharle la garganta. Saga retiró el contacto afectivo que pretendía brindar su mano, y esperó. En silencio y paciente. Shura tenía un tempo para lograr expresarse, y éste casi siempre era lento.

\- No, Saga...no estoy bien...- Confesó el apuesto español, pasado el debido tiempo que necesitó para hallar el valor de buscar a Saga a través de su humedecida mirada.

\- Phansy...- Se adelantó Saga, ignorando que lo que su mente le relataba no podía diferir más de la realidad que ese nombre ocultaba.

Shura asintió, aprovechando el gesto para sobreponerse y no parecer un hombre a punto de quiebre.- ¿Podemos hablar como amigos? - Preguntó finalmente, bajando la voz y mirando a Saga dentro de su verdosos ojos.

\- Claro, Shura...

\- Está bien...- Dijo, carraspeando y enderezándose sobre el asiento, palco de lujo de un interminable ir y venir de personas ajenas a ellos.- Necesito que me prometas que lo que te diré permanecerá entre nosotros. Te ruego la más extrema confidencialidad por el momento...

\- Te lo prometo, por supuesto, pero dime lo que tengas que decirme, y hazlo ya...me estás inquietando, Shura...

\- Sí, es Phansy...

Shura se detuvo un instante que a Saga se le hizo eterno, y durante el cuál la mirada del siempre sereno abogado volvió a vestirse de dolor.

###

_Centro Penitenciario de Korydallos, Atenas._

Kanon había rehusado sentarse, acto que sí hizo Marin, literalmente secuestrada de su casa por su intempestivo e incorregible colega abogado. La joven apenas comprendió palabra de todo lo que desembuchó Kanon durante el arriesgado trayecto en coche hasta la cárcel. Únicamente tenía clara una cosa, y era que Kanon estaba atacado por un estado de nervios y frustración preocupante.

La defensa de Thane Sifakis había sido asumida por Kanon días atrás, y aunque ella seguía a su lado en calidad de asistente, no deseaba indagar de más en el por qué ahora se hallaban esperando a su cliente en una reunión decidida in extremis. Recibir algún improperio o desplante de ésos que su colega repartía a diestro y siniestro cuando la presión le saturaba era la consecuencia más plausible en ese momento, y a Marin simplemente no le apetecía convertirse en llama que prende la mecha.

Su más sabia decisión fue quedarse callada y esperar, mientras los pasos de Kanon, de aquí hacia allá en lo que le permitía la estrechez de la sala, amenazaban con labrar un camino sobre las viejas y rancias baldosas.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Han ido a buscar a Thanatos en el Inframundo o qué?!

Las manos de Kanon ya habían alborotado sus rebeldes cabellos por enésima vez en cinco minutos, y su aspecto no difería mucho del de un malhechor cualquiera atrapado en plena ejecución de maldades punibles y poco respetables.

\- Tranquilízate...no es una visita concertada ni avisada, deben seguir sus protocolos...

\- No me hables de protocolos, por favor...- Demandó Kanon, apartando la silla donde no se sentó.

Marin ignoraba a qué venía esa petición, pero decidió respetarla sin buscar descifrarle el por qué.

\- Hoy nos lo contará todo, Marin...te juro que hoy hablará. Me cueste lo que me cueste...- Soltó el abogado, señalando a Marin durante el escueto segundo que se dignó a mirarla de frente.

\- ¿Pero qué ocurre, Kanon? No he comprendido nada de lo que has dicho durante el trayecto hasta aquí.- Confesó la joven, a riesgos de recibir una buena estocada verbal, reduciéndose ésta a una ofendida mirada.

La apertura de la puerta y la aparición de Thane Sifakis no dio opción a más.

Ambos le observaron atónitos ante el demacrado aspecto que presentaba, pese a ser un hombre condenadamente apuesto aún pasados los cincuenta años de edad.

\- Me alegra veros...- Dijo Thane con voz cansada y mirada hundida, mientras se sentaba en la silla apostada frente a sus abogados defensores.

\- Pues no puedo decir lo mismo, Thanatos...- Le espetó Kanon rozando la mala educación.- Quieres que te defendamos, pero no nos cuentas la verdad.- Su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la silla y rápidamente agarró la mochila dónde guardaba la información del caso.

\- Yo os he contado toda la verdad...- Dijo Thane, sin comprender la repentina acritud que Kanon despachaba para con él.

\- ¿Y no te has olvidado de nada? - Replicó Kanon, deteniendo la búsqueda dentro de la mochila, alzando la mirada sin mover el gacho perfil, en un intento de intimidar a Thane.

\- Kanon...¿a qué viene este tono? - Le reprendió Marin, que se miró a su colega con desacuerdo antes de deslizar su vista hacia Thane y toparse con un gesto que le rogó calma.

\- Él sabe que se "olvidó" de contarnos...nada...auguro que algún detallito sin importancia...- Prosiguió Kanon, aumentando la dosis de socarronería en su tono y palabras.

\- Kanon, éstas no son maneras de tratar a tu cliente.- Se enfadó Marin, sin obtener respuesta de ningún tipo.

\- ¿Quién es esta chica? - Kanon plantó una fotografía en el centro de la mesa con un sonoro manotazo, mientras sus ojos se clavaban dentro los de Thane, quién evitaba mirar directamente a la imagen que el abogado le mostraba. Una imagen de una hermosa joven de cabello azabache y mirada violeta, llena de vida... aún con futuro. Thane tragó saliva con esfuerzo, partió sus resecos labios en un intento de hablar, y siguió sin mirar la imagen que esperaba ser reconocida.- ¿Quién es esta chica? - Insistió Kanon con dureza.

\- Pandora...

\- Pandora ¿qué más?

\- Pandora Sifakis...- Susurró Thane, tragando un inmenso dolor.

\- Repito...¿Quién es?

\- Ya te lo he dicho...es Pandora...- La voz de Thane se quebró al pronunciar su nombre por tercera vez.

\- ¡Mírala!

\- ¡No! - Se exasperó Thane, que nada podía hacer para evitar que sus oscuros ojos se anegaran sin solución.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Joder! ¡Dime de una maldita vez quién es!

\- ¡Ya vale, Kanon! - Intervino Marin, agarrándole del brazo para detener semejante situación, viéndose repelida de un tirón.

Thane selló la mandíbula hasta doler al tiempo que cerraba la mirada un instante y unas sentidas lágrimas rodaban por sus enjutas mejillas.

\- ¡¿Quién es Pandora?! - Gritó Kanon en el momento que se alzaba de la silla de una arrebolada y posicionaba la fotografía frente a la esquiva y derrotada mirada de Thane.- ¡Dímelo de una puta vez! ¡¿Quién es Pandora para ti?!

\- ¡Lo único hermoso que he hecho en mi vida! ¡El tesoro que me arrebataron incluso antes de nacer!

Las miradas de Kanon y Thane se sostuvieron mientras la fotografía regresaba temblorosa sobre la mesa y Marin la observaba con el corazón encogido y la respiración fraccionada.

En ese momento, las lágrimas de Thane anularon la fuerza que pudiera albergar cualquier palabra de más.


	32. Violet

La mirada de Thane se perdió entre la oscuridad de un pasado que quizás algún día fue luminoso para el médium. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, ahora bajo la observación que nunca antes habían tenido, siempre derramadas en secreto.

Kanon había caído otra vez sobre la silla, y sus ojos no cesaban de querer despellejar más y más la coraza con la que Thanatos se había protegido durante su torturada vida. Marin simplemente enmudeció ante el eco de esas palabras escupidas con dolor, y que seguían estrujándole el corazón.

\- Thane...por lo que más quieras...por lo que más has amado en esta vida...- Dijo Kanon después de tragar con esfuerzo toda la acritud del trato que había arrancado esa necesaria confesión -...tienes que contárnoslo todo...Si no lo haces, yo me rindo.- Thane no se movió un ápice. Permanecía quieto, con la mirada nublada y evadida, respirando con la dificultad que le imprimía en el interior de su pecho el llanto que se obligaba a amarrar.- Por favor, necesito que empieces por aceptar en voz alta tu mayor secreto...para reconocer como se merece a tu mayor tesoro, como bien has dicho...

La voz de Kanon ya no reproducía ningún tono amenazante, sino más bien demandante y conciliador, a pesar que su mirada seguía mostrándose quizás excesivamente dura.

\- ¿Y de qué va a servir que diga en voz alta que Pandora era mi hija? - Susurró Thane con dificultad y sin valor.

\- Para poder pronunciar su nombre con la dignidad que te robaron, y la que ambos os merecéis.

\- Su concepción no fue digna, precisamente...

Marin mostró el ademán de sacar la libreta que siempre viajaba dentro de su bolso y así poder anotar cualquier dato que pudiera ser relevante, pero la mirada de reojo que le brindó Kanon, acompañada de un gesto con su mano perpetrado bajo la protección de la mesa interpuesta entre ellos y Thanatos, consiguió que Marin renunciara a su intención y se limitara a escuchar, a grabar en su mente todas y cada una de las palabras que se auguraban a punto de ver la luz.

\- ¿Su concepción fue fruto de un encuentro forzado? - Preguntó Kanon sin rodeos, a riesgo de quebrar con su cruda confrontación la inminente explicación que Thane necesitaba liberar de una vez. Thanatos negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sus callosas manos acudían a borrar los surcos que seguían dejando sus lágrimas sobre el dolor esculpido en su tez.- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué su concepción fue indigna?

\- Su madre era una mujer casada...- Dijo Thane, al fin hallando el coraje de enfrentar la mirada de Kanon, y mantenerse firme en su conexión.

\- Era...

\- Murió cuando Pandora contaba con tres años de edad. Y su marido también. Un incendio consumió la mansión donde vivían como família aristocrática que eran...la mansión dónde mi hermano trabajaba como artista personal en plena proyección mundial.

La introducción cesó, ayudando a acrecentar la impaciencia en Kanon, que se revolvió en su silla con el fin de apoyarse con ambos brazos sobre la mesa e invitar a reanudar la explicación, y hacerlo de forma clara y concisa.- Thane, te lo ruego, desde el principio...

Un suspiro atravesó los pulmones y los años de oscuridad de Thanatos. La contención de respiración de los abogados contrastó con la necesaria alimentación de aire que el médium necesitó proveerse para poder hablar, con el respeto y la claridad que la muerte de Pandora le clamaba sin cesar.

\- Está bien...- Dijo al fin, permitiendo que su mirada se alejara de al atención que sobre él depositaba Kanon, aparentemente más calmado, aunque visiblemente tenso ante la expectativa que generaba la situación.- En ese entonces yo era algo más joven que tú, no mucho más auguro, pero mi "don" ya había trascendido fronteras. Hacía tiempo que me había alejado de mi família y su incomprensión ante semejante maldición. Hacía años que me había apartado de la influencia de mi hermano gemelo y de su eterno odio hacia mí. Pero mi nombre era conocido, mucho antes que él siquiera soñara en hacer importante el suyo, así que la família por la que Hyppolitos trabajaba como pintor reclamó mis servicios...Siempre hay personas que necesitan cerrar círculos entorno a sus seres queridos que ya se han ido, y Violet contactó conmigo. Desagradable fue la sorpresa cuando viajé a su mansión y allí hallé a mi hermano, recibiéndome con el mismo odio que le conocí desde el momento de tener consciencia. No le gustó que la apoderada família que estaba catapultándole a la cima del mundo del arte solicitara mi ayuda en temas que él nunca aceptaría. Pero fingió...como siempre. Hyppolitos siempre ha sido, es y será un maestro en el arte de fingir...quizás más que en el de pintar...Así que hallándome atrapado en esa disyuntiva, decidí llevar a cabo las sesiones necesarias para ofrecer ayuda a esa mujer que necesitaba despedirse de quién no había podido hacer en su momento, sin contar que me enamoraría de ella...y que ella acabaría sintiendo lo mismo por mí. Nuestros encuentros comenzaron siendo furtivos y clandestinos, pasionales y adictivos...perpetrados siempre en las sombras, alejados de la moralidad que a ambos hubiera debido cortarnos las alas, las mismas que en exceso dejamos volar.- Cuando Thane se detuvo en el eslabón posiblemente más dulce de su pasado, Kanon pudo apreciar cómo su rostro se moldeaba con unas finísimas líneas que reflejaban felicidad, transformándose repentinamente en el boceto de una añoranza difícil de soportar.- Hacía años que Violet deseaba ser madre, pero el tiempo le hizo creer que ella no sería nunca bendecida con ese sublime don...Hasta que el mismo tiempo le mostró que ella se equivocó en su convicción. Que no era ella la que no estaba bendecida con la belleza de la procreación, sino el aburrido esposo que la trataba con el mismo interés y respeto que otorgaba a cualquier objeto de su excéntrica y desmesurada fortuna. Pero Violet calló. Quizás por miedo, quizás por no caer en deshonor...Y también fingió, como tan bien hacía Hyppolitos cada vez que nos cruzábamos y que nuestras miradas se encontraban sin ilusión. Le hizo creer a su esposo que por fin el universo les había concedido el regalo de ser padres de una hermosa criatura, sin decirle que esa criatura no le pertenecería jamás, prometiéndome a mí que yo la conocería cuando ella tuviera el valor y la oportunidad de huir conmigo, dejando todo ese superficial mundo atrás. Pero ese momento nunca llegó. Ni siquiera pude ver nacer a la niña que debía ser la luz de mi vida...porqué tu padre, Kanon...tu padre lo impidió...

Aquí Thane decidió hacer un alto en su explicación. Un hombre importante, influyente y conocido entraba en acción, y este hombre no era otro que el honorable e impecable Fiscal General Aspros Samaras, padre del inexperto abogado defensor que ahora debía ofrecerle esperanza en un mundo que para Thane ésta ya no existía.

\- No te detengas, Thane...aunque debas hablar de mi padre...- Le ordenó Kanon con dureza.

\- De acuerdo...- Aceptó Thanatos, exhalando un sentido suspiro.- El pensado hundimiento de mi credibilidad comenzó con denuncias anónimas que ponían en entredicho mi "don" y me acusaban de farsante. Una vez la Policía procedió a mi detención, aparecieron personas, gente que jamás se había cruzado en mi camino, que afirmaron ante el inspector y la Fiscalía que yo había jugado con su ilusión a cambio de grandes cantidades de dinero que contribuían a engrosar mis bolsillos a costa de su propio sufrimiento. Y yo no pude hacer nada ante las acusaciones de esas personas, que asumo divinamente pagadas para mantener en alza una mentira, la denigrante mentira que me condenó a envejecer prematuramente en un psiquiátrico que a punto estuvo de merecerme de verdad. Porqué, observándolo fríamente...¿quién iba a creer frente a un tribunal a alguien que afirma hablar con algo tan etéreo como son los espíritus y las almas de los fallecidos? Me convirtieron en pura carnaza farsante y mediática, y durante este acelerado proceso, mientras a mí me estaban apartando sin remedio de la libertad, Pandora nació...creció y fue cuidadosamente alejada de la mansión el día que ésta ardió, consumiendo ente sus llamas a su madre y al hombe que la creyó un milagro de la naturaleza. Pasado poco tiempo, y después de determinar que el incendio se produjo debido a un descuido humano, la adopción que llevó a cabo Hyppolitos fue tomada como algo natural, dado que él, seguramente después de manipular la mente de ese insulso que se creyó padre de mi hija, ya había sido decretado tutor de la pequeña en caso que faltaran sus padres biológicos, sin más família en el mundo que en la que mi hermano se convirtió para ellos. De aquí que la herencia que pasados los correspondientes años debía recaer sobre Pandora pudiera ser manipulada a discreción por él...

La oscura y apagada mirada de Thane se fijó en los entristecidos ojos de Kanon cuando sus palabras hallaron el fin de su historia. Marin no se sentía ni con el valor ni con el poder de pronunciar absolutamente nada ante la revelación que acababa de presenciar, y únicamente se limitó a disimular la emoción que le había despertado el relato, añadiendo en su interior los sentimientos que perfectamente podía comprender gracias a su condición de madre.

\- Por ésto cuando huiste del psiquiátrico no desapareciste del país...- Dijo Kanon con una calma tardía.- Podrías haber huido a América, o a otro continente dónde empezar una nueva vida en el anonimato, pero no lo hiciste. Querías quedarte aquí, pese al riesgo de ser descubierto...

\- ¡Deseaba estar cerca de mi hija! ¡Deseaba verla crecer! ¡Necesitaba algún día hallar el valor de acercarme a ella y decirle "Mírame, soy tu padre...y lo soy de verdad"! Pero alguien se cuidó que no lo supiera jamás...

\- No elegiste el mejor modo de hacerlo, Thane...La cripta...los "espectros"...- Le recordó Kanon, evidenciando sin mencionarlo que el mundo oscuro que Thane se creó a su alrededor no le favorecía en absoluto a la hora de desacreditar su supuesta enajenación mental.

\- Elegí el que tuve para atraerla a mi lado...y lo conseguí. Sé que no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, y admito que por primera vez en mi vida ensucié la dignidad de mi don para forjar un mundo atrayente para muchos jóvenes...y para ella.

\- ¿Por qué sabías que ella acudiría a las redes de tu oscuro misterio?

\- Porqué sabía que deseaba contactar con los que ella creía sus padres biológicos. Hyppolitos nunca le ocultó que fuera adoptada...éso debo reconocérselo...Lo que nunca llegué a descubrir del cierto es si él la respetó...- Confesó Thane, desnudando otro escabroso detalle que estaba en conocimiento de Kanon desde hacía pocos días.

\- ¿Te refieres a si abusó de ella en algún momento? - Preguntó el abogado, siguiendo fiel a su directa forma de encarar los temas espinosos.

Thane asintió en silencio, desviando su acuosa mirada sólo un instante antes de volverse a fijar en Kanon.- Exacto...

\- ¿Qué te hace temer que pudiera haber ocurrido semejante atrocidad?

\- ¡Pues porqué sé de los desordenes sexuales que goza mi hermano! ¡Siempre he sabido que le gustaba hacer uso de prostíbulos dónde se ofrecían cuerpos tiernos! Aunque...¿en qué disposición estaba yo de denunciarlo? Yo...un fugitivo...un farsante enajenado mental...¡¿quién me iba a creer?!

\- ¿Pandora te confió alguna vez que la hubiera tocado?

Thanatos negó con la cabeza antes de llevarse las manos a sus negros cabellos, y alborotarlos aún más con palpable desazón.- Nunca me confió algo así, y quiero pensar...necesito creer que ese condenado nunca puso sus sucias manos sobre su cuerpo hasta que...hasta que...¡Joder! ¡Hasta que la asesinó! ¡Porqué fue él! ¡Ahora sé que fue él!

\- No hay pruebas concluyentes de ello, Thane...- Susurró Marin con desbordada tristeza e impotencia.

\- ¡Pues encontradlas! ¡Maldita sea! Os lo ruego...halladlas...

\- Thane...háblanos más sobre la relación que se alzó entre Pandora y tú, por favor...- Convino Kanon, quién no deseaba que la situación se desviara del objetivo que el abogado tenía marcado, siendo éste el de atesorar todos los detalles que pudieran alumbrar un inesperado giro que nadie había sido capaz de augurar.

\- ¡¿Y qué más quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Que en el fondo parecía "amar" a Hyppolitos?! Me hablada de él como su "padre", sin ser consciente del terrible dolor que me causaba escuchar esa palabra dedicada a un monstruo que no se la merecía...- Admitió Thane, sintiendo sus ojos rendidos de nuevo.- Y me urge creer que no la tocó porqué ella no parecía sentir repulsión hacia el contacto masculino...Mi Pandora...- Prosiguió, esbozando una triste sonrisa al recordarla en su mente.- Muy a mi pesar, a mí me ofrecía la confianza que se ofrece a un amigo, a alguien capaz de aconsejar siendo ajeno a la família, y con éso decidí conformarme ante la cobardía que me asaltaba cada vez que algún reprimido impulso me demandaba contarle la verdad..¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? En cambio, ella se acercaba a mí con esa confianza que a veces nace entre personas que se sienten cercanas sin saber por qué, me comentaba sobre los chicos que le gustaban, me hablaba de su relación de "divertimento" con el desafortunado Ikki Kido, confesándome entre medias palabras e infinitos rubores que le embellecían aún más el rostro, que había caído enamorada de otro chico...bastante más mayor que ella...regente de un pub...- Ahí Thane calló mientras seguía mirándose a Kanon, que supo al instante a quién se refería.- Sí, Kanon...Pandora estaba enamorada de tu amigo Rhadamanthys, y me lo relataba con la inocencia y la esperanza de conseguir hacerse visible para él, sembrándome a mí el alma de recelos y temores, quizás los mismos que sentiría un padre cuando su hija comienza a fijarse en otros hombres, que inevitablemente pasan a ser objetos de estudio bajo una inmensa lupa que pretende decidir si son adecuados o no para su felicidad...

\- ¿Por éso trataste a Rhadamanthys como lo hiciste cuando acudió a tus reuniones circenses de ultratumba? - Inquirió Kanon recuperando cierta rudeza en el tono que había conseguido hacer parecer conciliador.

\- Durante un tiempo creí que había sido él quién había osado acabar con su vida...quién se había aprovechado de ella hasta robarle el color de sus mejillas, pero pronto me di cuenta que era incapaz de hacer nada así...y que en realidad, él nunca podría haber tenido ojos para ella...

\- ¡Te excediste en tus conjeturas! - Se enfadó Kanon.- ¡Rada es la mejor persona que he conocido jamás! ¡Él nunca jugó con Pandora! Solamente regenta un pub de la mejor manera que sabe...

\- Lo sé, Kanon...lo sé...y debido a que no puedo disculparme con él, lo hago contigo, con vosotros...Tú también, Marin...- Añadió, mirándose por primera vez en minutos el descompuesto rostro de la joven abogada, que asintió en señal de comprensión y perdón.- Pero estaba desesperado para saber quién me la había robado de esa manera tan despiadada...tan inhumana...tan cruel...

El dolor consiguió desatar de nuevo el llanto que había estado lacerando el pecho de Thanatos con su firme atadura, y Kanon ya tenía suficiente dosis de revelación por el momento. Sin pensarlo y sin siquiera advertir de su intención, se alzó de la silla y comenzó a guardar sus cosas dentro de la mochila, a excepción de la fotografía de Pandora, que conscientemente la olvidó sobre la mesa.

\- Nos vamos, Thane. Pero mañana volveré. Mentalízate que todavía hay muchas cosas que nos tienes que contar, y el juicio acecha...Apenas hay tiempo para armar nada. Y ya no digo una defensa digna...Creo que ésto es imposible...

\- Kanon...saldremos adelante...- Trató de positivizar Marin, aún tocada por toda la historia que les había relatado Thane.

\- No lo sé, Marin...no lo sé...Pero mañana regresaremos, y nos hablarás de Kagaho Bennu, y qué cojones de relación te unía a él. Y de Valentine...y de toda la colección de rarezas que nefastamente te rodean

\- Kagaho...- Repitió Thane en un susurro.- ¿Cómo está?

\- Todavía en coma. Y ni siquiera sabemos si algún día despertará.- El aspecto de Thane se empequeñeció más al saber que ese muchacho fiel a él seguía debatiéndose a las puertas de la vida y la muerte sumido en una densa oscuridad, temiendo que al fin decidiera abandonar la lucha para poder acercarse a aquellos pequeños seres que Kanon era incapaz de recordar sin maldecirse hasta la saciedad.- Ve recordando, Thane...y busca argumentos que avalen tu sano juicio, porqué te harán falta frente al juez. Más te vale parecer cuerdo y hacerlo creer si ciertamente deseas que Pandora halle justicia...y ahora, justamente "cordura" es la última palabra que podría definirte...

\- Tú no eres como tu padre, Kanon...Y confío en ti...- Dijo Thane, aceptando los recelos que inevitablemente Kanon debía comenzar a digerir.

Kanon alcanzó la puerta después de dedicarle una mirada dónde nada se podía descifrar. No...él no era como su padre. Su padre era bueno ante cualquier tribunal...ante cualquier causa, fuera mentira o verdad. Como había conseguido serlo Saga...

En cambio, él únicamente era una maqueta en construcción, ensamblada con amalgama de inseguridad.

Necesitaba ayuda...debía asumirlo de una vez por todas. Y sin dudar.

Con una suerte que quizás no se merecía, el móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. La ayuda acudía a él...Saga aguardaba su atención tras el estridente tono que delataba su nombre.

Quizás Saga fue lo mejor que su padre pudo legar...


	33. Cebo

_Instituto de Medicina Forense_

\- ¿Va a venir Kanon o no?

Shaka lo preguntó sospechando de antemano la respuesta que el suspiro de rendición de Saga le corroboró.

\- Está cruzado...- Dijo el Fiscal, guardando el móvil sin intención de repetir la llamada.- Y cuando está cruzado...poco se puede hacer, más que esperar que él solito se descruce.

\- Me sabe mal aumentar la presión...- Intervino Mu, que ya parecía haber despejado las nubes de su cabeza por completo -...pero no disponemos de mucho tiempo, precisamente...

Saga asintió en silencio, sopesando la situación y tratando de hallar algún modo de conseguir las muestras de Adn de Kanon a la fuerza si era necesario. Él mismo se había entregado con docilidad a las manos de Shaka y Mu y se había dejado hacer lo que los forenses le pidieron para obtener su secuencia, pero ahora necesitaban sin falta la de Kanon, a fin de poder presentar su exactitud ante el juez y conseguir que éste ordenara la comparativa correspondiente entre el acusado Thane Sifakis y su gemelo, Hyppolitos Sifakis, como prueba que pudiera ayudar a descartar, o como mínimo a poner en entredicho, la culpabilidad del médium.

\- Sólo se me ocurre una cosa...- Anunció Saga después de dar vueltas y vueltas a la situación - ...y es que si Kanon se niega a venir a nosotros, nosotros vayamos a él. Sé que todas las noches ayuda a Rhadamanthys con el pub, y no creo que hoy sea diferente. ¿Decís que con un cabello o una muestra de saliva es suficiente, no? - Saga apreció la afirmación que ambos forenses le ofrecieron en silencio y resignados ante la falta de compromiso de la que parecía hacer gala el gemelo menor.- Pues iremos al pub, y se las sacaremos como sea.

\- Está bien...- Dijo Shaka, valorando mentalmente la viabilidad que la idea de Saga ofrecía, a falta de poder proceder de una forma mejor.- Mu, si quieres irte a casa ya nos ocupamos Saga y yo de ésto, y mañana por la mañana nos ponemos a ello.

\- No me importa acompañaros...además, en casa no me espera nadie, así que si no os resulta molestia que venga...

\- Claro que no, por mi no hay problema. ¿Y para ti, Saga? - Preguntó Shaka, mirándose a Saga a la espera de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, que con cierto recelo acabó llegando escudada tras una sonrisa.

\- En absoluto.- Mintió con encanto el gemelo mayor.

Mu sonrió agradecido y sin añadir nada más se dirigió al vestuario para cambiarse las ropas laborales por las de calle, a punto de ser seguido por Shaka, quién se halló detenido por el agarre que Saga cerró entorno a su brazo.- Espera un momento...

\- ¿Qué pasa, Saga? - Preguntó el rubio forense, extrañado ante la repentina seriedad que había embargado el rostro del Fiscal.

\- Antes bromeaba con ésto, pero ahora...- Susurró Saga, sin dejar de observar la puerta por dónde había desaparecido Mu.- Ahora...

\- ¿Ahora qué? No te sigo...

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme con Mu?

Ahora los ojos de Saga se habían fijado con dureza en los de Shaka, que apenas pudo reprimir la mezcla de sorpresa y contrariedad que esa intencionada pregunta le despertó.- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Preocuparte por qué?

\- He visto cómo te mira, Shaka...

La presión que ejercía la mano de Saga disminuyó, hecho que Shaka aprovechó para deshacerse de su contacto, y encararle con el ceño fruncido y la calma ganada días atrás agitada.- Saga, por favor...creí que habíamos dejado esta etapa atrás...- Masticó Shaka, bajando la voz mientras no podía evitar sentirse atacado sin razón.

\- Estáis muy unidos, ayer te fuiste a cocinar la comida de Navidad con él, después de haberle invitado sin siquiera preguntarnos a los demás, y ahora parece que desee dilatar todo lo que pueda su tiempo a tu lado...Hay que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta que aquí pasa algo...

\- Somos amigos, Saga. Le conozco desde mucho antes de conocerte a ti. Es normal que estemos unidos...- Se apresuró a defenderse Shaka, quién ya comenzaba a temer un desarrollo en la conversación que no le gustaba nada.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros cuando os fuisteis a Salónica?

Saga lo escupió sin pensar, dejándose llevar por el temor que aún sentía alimentado por una traición que creía superada, sin medir las consecuencias que esta inseguridad ya estaba sembrando en el interior de Shaka.

\- ¿En serio, Saga? ¿De verdad estás dudando de mí? ¿Otra vez? Me ofendes...

El hindú se apartó un par de pasos del ofuscado Fiscal, escrutándole con dureza, incapaz de soportar el peso de dicha terrible e inesperada ofensa.

\- ¡Sé cómo te mira, Shaka! Y no me gusta...- Confesó Saga, más con miedo a perder que con ansias de ganar en una disputa un tanto infantil.

\- ¡Ya sé cómo me mira, Saga! - Masculló Shaka, tragándose la exclamación con la reducción de la distancia que él mismo había interpuesto entre los dos.- Ya lo sé...Pero me duele que pienses que yo he hecho algo con él...¡Bastante difícil es para mí actuar como amigos que somos después de saber que él desearía algo más!

\- Lo sabía...- Dijo Saga, observando por debajo de sus cejas la misma puerta por la que podría aparecer el forense de nuevo.- Es que lo sabía...

\- No, Saga. No sabes nada.- Shaka se interpuso entre la mirada de Saga y la puerta bajo estudio, obligando al fiscal a depositar la celosa inspección sobre los ojos que debían darle una explicación que su respeto y fidelidad creían innecesaria.- Es cierto que yo quiero a Mu, que te quede claro ésto...Pero no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Y no tengo que demostrártelo, mi palabra debería bastarte...y ni éso...¡Es que no deberías temer nada! Un maldito y condenado error que tuve no me convierte en un criminal recurrente, y sinceramente creí que lo habíamos superado ésto...- Saga bajó la mirada, sintiéndose infantil y voluble, muy por debajo de la altura a la que debería estar debido su nivel intelectual y a su edad.- Ya no sé qué hacer para demostrarte que te amo a ti, solamente a ti...- Añadió el rubio hindú, rebajando una centésima la dureza en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Decírmelo más a menudo, por ejemplo?

Shaka chasqueó la lengua con cierto tinte de desesperación al tiempo que desviaba su mirada, se alejaba un paso y se llevaba una mano a la frente, estrujando entre ellas sus sedosos cabellos rubios.- No soy de divulgar este tipo de palabras...me cuestan, lo sabes...- Dijo cuando al fin pudo mirarse a Saga nuevamente.- Soy más de hechos...y creo que contigo no me contengo con los gestos que me nacen...

Saga se obligó a no rechistar. Concienzudamente se frenó el estúpido ataque de celo que estaba recorriendo cada insegura fibra de su implacable fachada de autosuficiencia, suspirando a modo de reconocimiento de su inesperada debilidad.- Sí, tienes razón Shaka...soy un estúpido que todavía se rinde al miedo de perderte...- Confesó Saga, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una tenue sonrisa que pretendía mendigar perdón.

\- Y para que lo vayas aceptando, no pienso dejar de lado a Mu simplemente por no compartir sus sentimientos más íntimos...Sé que algún día lo superará, se lo merece más que nada en el mundo, y yo no pienso recharzarle por el simple hecho de no poder corresponderle. Y tú no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho a tratarle con desprecio. Es mi amigo, Saga...quizás el único que tengo. Y ahora, si no te supone un riesgo inasumible para tu maldito ego, voy a cambiarme de ropa.- Shaka se había enfadado, y con una razón ante la cuál Saga asumió su responsabilidad, agarrando del brazo otra vez a su único amor para atraerle hacia él.- Déjame, por favor...no hagamos una escena...

\- Dímelo, Shaka...- Rogó el temeroso Fiscal, manteniendo la distancia inexistente entre los dos.

\- ¿Que te diga qué?

\- Que me amas...

Shaka bufó, luchó para no mirarle de frente y rendirse tan fácilmente a sus reclamos de absoluta atención, aunque al fin cediendo para no alargar en exceso una escena que se le estaba antojando demasiado embarazosa por tener lugar fuera de su ámbito de seguridad.- Te amo...

\- Yo también...

\- ¡No seamos tan cursis, por favor! No nos favorece...- Le espetó el forense, ahora queriendo reprenderle con la pretendida dureza de su mirada.

\- ¿Sabes lo que a ti sí te favorece, y peligrosamente? - Insistió el gemelo, abandonando el agarre del brazo para atreverse a acariciar la cintura próxima a él.

\- Saaaga...va, para...

\- Verte con este uniforme azul me enloquece...podrías vestirte así en casa, de vez en cuando...- Siguió, extinguiendo por completo el poco aire que quedaba entre ambos.

\- ¡Saga, ya val_

Un inesperado y profundo contacto de algo más que labios acalló las quejas y reticencias del joven forense, quién se vio sin posibilidad de escapar de las redes de esa efusiva demostración de amor, dilatada en el tiempo cuando Saga se percató que Mu aparecía a su alrededor, cambiado de ropas y tratando de fijar su herida mirada en cualquier punto que no enfocara a ninguno de los dos.

Mu carraspeó con vergüenza. Saga se sonrió malicioso sobre los labios de Shaka, y este último se apartó con torpeza y bochorno mientras una inútil excusa le ayudaba a salir de escena.- Voy...voy a cambiarme...Ahora vuelvo...

###

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

Pese a estar la persiana exterior medio subida, las voces de Kanon llegaban a la calle poco transitada, gentileza del cortante frío de Diciembre. El Wyvern se mantenía estoico ante el derroche de nerviosismo del abogado, que no cesaba de deambular del almacén a la barra y viceversa, acarreando cajas de bebidas con escasa delicadeza al tiempo que su boca derrochaba todas las dudas que su mente ya no sabía cómo narices redireccionar.

\- Kanon...cálmate, por favor...¡las cervezas no tienen la culpa de lo que está ocurriendo!

\- ¡Y una mierda que me voy a calmar! ¡No puedo, Wyvern! ¡No puedo! - Exclamó Kanon sin soltar el cigarrillo que sus dientes mantenían apretado al momento de dejar caer la caza de botellas sobre la barra.- ¡¿Es que no te has enterado de nada de lo que te he contado?! ¡Que Thanatos es su padre, joder! ¡Su padre! ¡¿Cómo cojones se puede presentar ésto ante un tribunal sin parecer todos nosotros locos de atar?!

\- Habrá alguna manera, seguro...

\- ¡Que no la hay! - Gritó Kanon, abriendo de un excesivo empujón la tapa de las neveras apostadas bajo la barra.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Me dan ganas de meterte un par de hostias cuando te pones así, joder! - Gritó el Wyvern a su vez, volviendo a cerrar la nevera que Kanon había abierto por equivocación.

\- ¡Siete! ¡Siete jodidos días quedan para el juicio! ¡Y tú sólo sabes decirme que  _me calme_! - Escupió Kanon cuando pudo mirarle de frente, enfatizando con ironía las palabras calcadas y surgidas de labios de su amigo. El cigarrillo que había estado apresado entre sus dientes acabó muriendo aplastado en uno de los ceniceros de la barra, pero sus enfurismados ojos seguían acuchillando a Rhadamanthys como si éste fuera su chivo expiatorio, o el máximo culpable de su situación...ni él mismo lo sabía.- ¡Ésto se ha convertido en una soberana mierda dónde ahora todos somos actorcillos salidos de la Comedia Divina del italiano ése!

\- Se llama Dante Alighieri...y es la Divina Comedia, no al revés...

\- ¡Que me la suda cómo se diga! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No me corrijas así todo el tiempo!

Kanon volvió a desaparecer dentro del almacén, después permitirse apartar a Rhadamanthys de su camino con un empujón que realmente no hacía falta.

\- ¡Tienes miedo, Kanon! ¡Estás aterrorizado! - Exclamó el Wyvern, plantándose en el umbral que separaba tenue luz de densas tinieblas.

\- ¡Que te jodan, Wyvern!

\- ¡Estás aterrorizado como cuando tuviste que enfrentarte a Saga! ¡Pero te olvidas que ahora Saga está contigo! ¡No contra ti! ¡Sólo un necio no aprovecharía esta situación!

Rhadamanthys no obtuvo respuesta, y sólo el estruendo que causaba Kanon al remover sin sentido cajas arriba y abajo consiguió que el Wyvern le dejara por inútil, al menos hasta que el gemelo consiguiera hallar el camino de vuelta a la cordura y reflexión.

Los ruidos, golpes, insultos lanzados al aire y diversos improperios cada vez más subidos de tono lograron que el Wyvern decidiera apartarse de esa cueva endemoniada en la que se había convertido su almacén, exhalando todos los nervios que el mismo Kanon le había contagiado, revolviéndose los rubios y cortos cabellos al tiempo que también maldecía en su lengua natal.

Ante el bullicio desatado tras las movidas bambalinas, Saga, Shaka y Mu accedieron al pub, hallando al Wyvern a punto de desquicie y descubriendo en su ambarina mirada el brillo de la salvación al verles materializados frente a él.

\- Se podía entrar, ¿no? - Preguntó Saga con algunas dudas, después de haberse permitido la libertad de cruzar el umbral medio cerrado.

\- Chicos, no os imagináis cómo me alegra veros...Kanon hoy acabará con mi salud mental...

\- Veo que sigue en modo negación total...- Acotó Saga, escuchando la voz de su hermano emerger del almacén sin mucha simpatía hacia quién la recibiera.

\- Yo ya no sé cómo frenarle Saga...y me da miedo lo que veo en él...- Confesó Rhadamanthys, apoyándose con ambos brazos sobre la barra para acercarse al Fiscal en confianza.

\- ¿Qué ves?

\- Al Kanon de hace unos meses...sólo con decirte que todo ésto es suyo y que no lleva aquí más de media hora está todo dicho...- Prosiguió el Wyvern, mostrando el cenicero dónde se apreciaban cuatro colillas de cigarro consumidas hasta el extremo.

La mirada de Saga se ensombreció al tiempo que la de Shaka y Mu hallaban entre cenizas la posibilidad de empezar a recolectar muestras de Adn sin necesidad de la colaboración voluntaria del gemelo menor.

\- ¿Puedo? - Inquirió Saga, observando primero a Rhadamanthys y seguidamente el acceso al almacén.

\- Por favor...

El Fiscal rodeó la barra y cuando alcanzó la puerta del infierno, suspiró agarrando el valor de hacer frente a su desatado hermano consumido en negación.

Mu sacó una bolsa de plástico de su chaqueta, y sin pensarlo dos veces vació en ella el contenido al completo del cenicero.

\- ¿Qué narices ha pasado hoy? - Preguntó el Wyvern con sincero interés, mirándose alternativamente la agotada mirada de los dos colegas forenses.- Pensar que ayer estábamos todos aquí celebrando la Navidad tan tranquilos, y que hoy Kanon se haya desmoronado de esta forma...me preocupa...

\- En parte tenemos la culpa nosotros...- Admitió Shaka, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes.

\- Éso me lo ha dejado claro tan sólo entrar...¿Pero qué habéis hecho?

\- Nuestro trabajo...- Acotó Mu, alzando los hombros infantilmente.- Aunque a veces las sorpresas que trae pueden ser tan satisfactorias como complejas...tal y cómo ha ocurrido hoy...

Rhadamanthys inspiró paciencia, se incorporó hasta extender los brazos y apoyarse con ambas manos sobre la barra y miró a ambos amigos.- ¿Queréis tomar algo y de mientras me contáis qué ha pasado?

\- Coca-cola...- Dijo Mu, avergonzado.- Nada de alcohol...que aún estamos de servicio.

\- ¡Nada de alcohol porqué ayer te saturaste, querrás decir! - Exclamó Shaka con ánimos de relajar un poco el ambiente que las lejanas exclamaciones de Kanon seguían tensando a su alrededor.- Para mí una tónica está bien...

\- Hecho.

El Wyvern se dispuso a servirles, sobresaltándose al tener que acercarse a la entrada del almacén y escuchar cómo Kanon seguía desquitándose, ahora con Saga como blanco dónde bombardear toda su verbal munición.

Al otro lado, Kanon deambulaba enérgicamente y sin sentido, tropezando con las cajas que había removido sin razón e impacientándose con la aparente serena presencia de Saga.

\- Te hemos estado esperando para que te hicieras la prueba de Adn...

\- ¡No te aseguré que vendría cuando me llamaste!

\- Pero creí que tu obligación moral y profesional te haría entrar en razón. Necesitamos presentar una prueba que avale la petición de la prueba para Hypnos...para que se pueda contrastar que no existen diferencias entre gemelos...

\- ¡Mira por dónde! ¡¿Ahora quieres perseguir a Hypnos?! ¡¿Y cuando te lo decía yo dudabas?! - Le gritó Kanon, acercándose a él con aire amenazantes.- ¡¿Y qué hay de tu amigo?! ¡¿A qué jugará Shura?! ¡¿O a qué jugaréis a mis espaldas?!

\- Shura, tú y yo estamos metidos en la misma partida, Kanon...

\- ¡Es surrealista, joder! ¡¿Y entonces qué cojones hace sentado en el banco de los acusados alguien que, según tú, ahora también crees inocente?!

\- Ser un cebo...

\- ¡¿Un cebo?! - Kanon se llevó ambas manos a la frente, apartando de ella los sudados mechones que la cubrían, manteniéndolos bajo sus garras mientras seguía exclamando las mismas palabras.- ¡¿Un cebo, dices?! ¡Joder, Saga! ¡Me ha confesado ser el padre biológico de Pandora! ¡Me ha estado ocultando una información de primera clase y ahora tú dices que lo usaremos de cebo...¿para qué, joder?! ¡Es que ya ni siquiera sé si está loco de verdad! - Saga permanecía impertérrito ante el derroche de desesperación que Kanon escupía sin cesar...dejándole hacer...esperando que después de desembuchar todos sus miedos, pudieran al fin hablar con tranquilidad.- ¡Por primera vez he sentido que papá quizás tuvo razón al encerrarle en un psiquiátrico en su momento! ¡Yo! ¡Dando la razón a algo que hizo papá!

Kanon se dio media vuelta, manteniendo su frente despejada de cabellos otra vez mientras suspiraba al húmedo techo que les cobijaba.

\- Cálmate, Kanon...sé que tienes miedo, pero_

\- ¿¡Qué puñetera manía a decirme todos que tengo miedo?! - Exclamó, volteándose para andar hacia Saga y plantarse a escasos centímetros de él, presentándose amenazante sin realmente pretenderlo.

\- Lo tienes, y es normal...siempre es normal tener miedo ante un inminente juicio...

\- ¡No tengo miedo, Saga! - Insistió, completamente cegado y sin medir la fuerza con la que el dedo índice se clavó en el pecho de Saga, ocasionándole un dolor que el gemelo mayor se tragó.

\- Sí que lo tienes...y no te culpo por ello...

\- ¡Que te digo que no! ¡No es miedo lo que tengo!

\- ¡¿Pues qué es, Kanon?!

\- ¡Pavor, joder! ¡Pavor! - Confesó Kanon, sintiendo cómo muy a su pesar la mirada comenzaba a escocerle sin control.

\- ¡Pues no lo tengas!

\- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que no lo tenga?! ¡Ésto va a resultar la decadencia más escabrosa, pública y esparcida a los cuatro vientos que un abogado defensor haya vivido jamás! ¡Y seré yo, Saga! ¡Seré yo el que estará ahí! ¡El malogrado hijo del grandísimo Fiscal Aspros Samaras, pisoteado por el asistente de su gemelo! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta de ello?! ¡Joder!

Kanon se había roto desde hacía rato, pero no fue hasta nombrar la reputación de su padre que las lágrimas se atrevieron a emerger, y hacerlo ante Saga, quién no le había visto llorar desde hacía diez años, frente a dos niños sin vida de cortísima edad.

\- Kanon, eh...no vuelvas a hablar así de ti, ¿me oyes? - Dijo Saga, tratando de alcanzar los hombros de su gemelo, aunque viéndose repelido en la intención.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡¿Desde cuando te duele la verdad?! ¡Tú eres el bueno de los dos! ¡Y yo...yo soy un desgraciado que no se merece brillar ante un tribunal! ¡Un decadente que ni siquiera puede hacerlo! ¡Ésta es la puta realidad!

Saga no se contuvo más. Tampoco fue consciente de cómo sucedió. Sólo que sucedió y que gracias a ello, al menos durante unos largos segundos, Kanon al fin calló.

Ambos respiraban pesadamente, y el puño de Saga se contrajo al costado de su cuerpo cuando Kanon ladeó el rostro lentamente hacia él, y le miró. Sin rencor...ni culpa...ni tan siquiera rabia. Únicamente con una estupefacción que apenas le permitía reaccionar.

\- Me has metido una hostia...

\- Las gilipolleces que has soltado por la boca se la merecían.

\- Me...¡me has pegado, joder! - Reaccionó Kanon, acercándose la mano a la mejilla ardiente.

\- Algún derecho tiene que darme ser el mayor.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

Kanon podía desatarse, pero Saga también, y no pensaba dejar que su gemelo se hundiera solo, no. Si lo hacía, serían los dos, pero debía grabarle a fuego esta convicción, y si era necesario rebajarse a su nivel, Saga estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin dudar, comenzando por sucumbir al impulso que le condujo a agarrar a Kanon por el cuello de su camisa, acercarse a él todo lo que pudo y hablarle mirándole directamente a los sorprendidos ojos.- Eres bueno, Kanon...convéncete de ello...

\- Chorradas de hermano conciliador...- Musitó el gemelo menor, desviando la mirada que un tirón d Saga sobre sus ropas le obligó a redireccionar.

\- Durante el juicio que nos enfrentó me vapuleaste como quisiste algunas veces...

\- Quizás dejaste que lo hiciera para luego poder reírte más...

\- ¿Alguna vez me has visto con ganas de dar ventaja a alguien en un juicio? - Preguntó Saga, perdiéndose entre las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo de la mirada de su hermano.- Dime. ¿Alguna vez me has creído con ganas de tentar la derrota con tanta estupidez? No admito perder, Kanon...Y jamás he perdido. Y tú...tú no vas a perder.

\- ¿Y ésto como cojones se consigue? - Inquirió Kanon, con la voz quebrada y los ánimos vencidos.

\- Estando unidos, como lo estuvimos diez años atrás...

\- No fue lícito lo que hicimos entonces...

\- Pero lo será lo que haremos ahora. Con este juicio, Troya arderá...¡y cómo lo hará! Cree en ti, Kanon...cree de una puñetera vez en ti...

Ninguno lo esperó, pero ambos se hallaron unidos en un abrazo que nació espontáneo y fraternal. Un abrazo que hacía años que esperaba consumarse, y que al fin lo consiguió, sin reservas ni recelos, y sin otra intención que unirlos en lo que realmente eran, pese a sus diferencias y a su dolor.- Joder, Saga...ayúdame...por favor...

\- Lo haré, Kanon...Estoy aquí para hacerlo...- Susurró Saga contra el hombro de su gemelo, sintiendo como éste estrechaba el abrazo un poco más.

\- Thanatos...¿un cebo, dices? - Inquirió Kanon cuando halló la valentía de apartarse de Saga con cierta dignidad, borrando con poca destreza unas lágrimas que Saga atesoró en lo más hondo de su corazón.

\- Sí, un cebo.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes convertirle en cebo?

\- Esperando que Shura consiga su parte en la misión que nos une a los tres.

\- ¿Su parte? ¿En qué consiste su parte?

\- Démosle un día, a lo sumo dos, y estaré en disposición de explicártelo.

\- ¡Ves! ¡Más secretos!

\- Confía en mí. Dos días, Kanon. Shura necesita como mucho dos días...y cuando lo sepas comprenderás por qué.


	34. Nadie se escapa del miedo

_Piso de Shura_

Aunque deseara ocultarlo, el aspecto que paseaba Shura mostraba el evidente agotamiento que se cernía sobre él. No se debía a un sobre-esfuerzo físico, a pesar que durante las últimas noches apenas hubiera conseguido pegar ojo, no. Su cansancio era psicológico, mental...secreto. Ésto último, al menos lo fue hasta que se vio con la necesidad de confiar a Saga los motivos que le mantenían así, traicionando en parte la confianza que Phansy había depositado en él. Pero Saga era discreto, se lo había demostrado con creces en varios momentos de su accidentada vida, y compartir el inesperado peso que ahora yacía sobre él con su amigo más cercano, como mínimo había contribuído a permitirle respirar mejor.

Al menos hasta llegar a casa, y hallar en ella a una ilusionada mujer, la mirada de la cuál sólo se iluminaba al posarla sobre su rostro.

Ahora Shura tenía una misión. Delicada, frágil...y en cierto modo, peligrosa. Una misión encomendada por Saga, pero que únicamente podía llevar a cabo él.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el día? - Preguntó Phansy, quién desde su confesión no se había atrevido a abandonar el refugio en el que se había convertido la morada del abogado español.

\- Hemos tenido una reunión con el Juez Dohko. Al parecer los forenses han hallado algunos detalles que pueden resultar cruciales durante el juicio...- Se explicó Shura a la vez que se despojaba del abrigo y su fiel y oscura americana. La corbata que jamás se olvidaba no tardó en hallar descanso en el mismo respaldo de la silla elegida como perchero improvisado.

Phansy intentó sonreír, pero apenas pudo. Había verbalizado la pregunta en un gesto de deferencia e interés hacia Shura, pero pensar en el caso se le antojaba un escollo insuperable. Le hacía pensar en  _él,_  y visualizar su imagen tras los velos de su mente le asfixiaba algo más que el alma.

No deseaba pensar durante ni un segundo más de sus horas en vela en ese ser que le había robado mucho más que la dignidad, pero a cada día que pasaba sentía como su presencia continuaba entrometiéndose en su vida, poniendo una traba tras otra a su necesidad de seguir adelante sin tanto horror. Desde esa noche en que toda su inmundícia dejó de ser secreto de uno para convertirse en losa de dos, Shura no la había tocado voluntariamente. Ni siquiera por error. Sólo había sentido su puro contacto cuando ella misma se lo había pedido, percibiendo bajo la calidez de su piel un temblor latente que sin ser malintencionado, le hería.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Inquirió acercándose a Shura, cambiando de tema lo más drásticamente que pudo.

\- No...la verdad es que no mucha...

La zurda de Shura se había apoyado sobre el respaldo convertido en percha mientras con el índice y pulgar de su diestra se frotaba los ojos a consciencia.

\- Me gustaría preparar algo para cenar...siempre cocinas tú. Como mínimo, te lo debo en agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mí...- Insistió Phansy, dejando que su mano viajara a través de la cintura de Shura, temiendo lo que el repentino movimiento del abogado al apartarse de ella le confirmó.

Otra vez...

Shura le rehuía cualquier tipo de aproximación. Le repelía toda posibilidad de contacto, por nimia que ésta fuera. O éso parecía, aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo por no salir todavía más herida.

\- No hace falta que me agradezcas nada, Phansy...- Dijo Shura, calculando una debida distancia entre su sonrisa y el estado de espectativa de la muchacha.

\- Déjame agradecerte tu ayuda de alguna manera...lo necesito...- Phansy acortó la distancia que el abogado había interpuesto entre los dos, pero el par de pasos en retroceso que Shura confeccionó, quizás sin ser consciente de ello, a Phansy le acabaron de confirmar su más interno temor. Ya era un hecho más que contrastado: Shura la rechazaba...y lo hacía con la torpeza de alguien primerizo que teme repetir una unión.

\- No te preocupes, no hace falta...Además, creo que hoy no cenaré...- Se justificó Shura, evitando perderse en esos ojos dorados que le observaban con un deje de frustración.

Éso no podía seguir así. Si al inicio de su relación, ésta se había presentado tapiada con tabiques ensamblados a base de medias verdades, ahora que la sinceridad por parte de la psicóloga los había derribado, tras ellos había aparecido un muro inexpugnable, acorazado y blindado. Frío y perturbador.

Era obvio que Shura cada día se percibía más incómodo a su lado, y con su incomodidad crecía un sentimiento de culpa que hacía palidecer más y más el apuesto rostro del abogado. Sin atreverse a dedicarle ni una sola mirada, hizo el ademán de dirigirse a su dormitorio, quizás para enfundarse en ropas más cómodas...quizás como excusa para huir de una situación que ni su razón ni su corazón controlaban. Obligando a Phansy a recurrir a su última baza, aunque posiblemente equivocada: la delicada mano de la joven se cerró entorno a la muñeca de Shura, obligándole a detener su escapada y a voltearse hasta, finalmente, encontrarse cara a cara.

\- En verdad yo tampoco tengo hambre ahora mismo...- anunció la psicóloga, acariciando de arriba abajo el brazo apresado -...pero podríamos aprovechar para relajarnos un poco, y quizás luego nos visite el apetito...- la mano viajó sensualmente hacia el pecho, y el dedo índice buscó colarse juguetón entre los botones de la camisa, mientras sus labios seguían delineando una invitación que no debía ser rechazada.

\- No, Phansy...estoy cansado...

Shura cesó con el sugerente contacto al tiempo que volvía a necesitar la distancia que su forzada sonrisa no justificaba.

La mirada de Phansy se vistió de esquiva tristeza con la misma celeridad que su mano cayó al lado del muslo y se cerró en un puño que pretendía esconder las reminiscencias de su intención.- No estás cansado, Shura...

\- Sí...lo estoy...Ha sido un día muy duro hoy...- Dijo Shura, doliéndose consigo mismo al darse cuenta de la brusquedad de trato de la cuál se estaba convirtiendo en esclavo.

El ámbar de los ojos de la joven no demoró en nublarse. Los brazos se abrazaron a su propio cuerpo y los labios fueron mordidos antes de envalentonarse, observar a Shura entre brumas de frustración y escupir el verdadero temor que ahora le laceraba el alma.- No me mientas...no estás cansado. Lo que te ocurre es que ya no deseas estar conmigo...

\- ¡No! Estás equivocada...- Se apresuró a defenderse Shura, hallándose descifrado a medias en su conflicto más interno...más humano.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te apetece tocarme?

\- Ya te lo he dicho...- Balbuceó el abogado, mirando a cualquier rincón lejos de las silenciosas lágrimas de Phansy.- Lo que sucede es que_

\- Que estás cansado...

\- Exacto...

\- O mejor dicho, que ahora te doy asco.

Directa. Fría y sin emoción ni filtros. Phansy plantó las ocultas cartas sobre la frágil pátina de sentimientos encontrados que les mancillaba a ambos, consiguiendo que Shura agrandara su rasgada mirada, y la moldeara en una expresión que contradecía las correctas palabras que sus labios ya no hallaban.- No es verdad...Nada más lejos de la realidad, Phansy...- Dijo, obligándose por decoro emocional a avanzar hacia ella la distancia que les separaba.

\- Sí, Shura...admítelo. Me aborreces desde que sabes quién es mi padre...Me aborreces desde que has dejado de verme como una mujer respetable para descubrir el disfraz de prostituta que durante un tiempo me pagó los estudios...

\- ¡No, Phansy! ¡No digas ésto!

\- Te da asco tocarme porqué crees que estoy sucia...usada...

\- ¡No! ¡No es éso! ¡Te equivocas!

Phansy seguía abrazada a sí misma, con la mirada perdida entre los lodos de su pasado, derrochando todas las culpas que su alma aún se autoimponía, buscando hallar en ellas el motivo que justificara el alejamiento de ese hombre que contra todo pronóstico y para su desgracia, a cada día vivido más la enamoraba.

\- No, no me equivoco...- Siguió la rubia muchacha, respirando entrecortadamente entre lágrimas que no ocultaba -...pero no te preocupes...lo entiendo...

\- ¡No lo entiendes, Phansy! - Shura se estaba exasperando peligrosamente al ver cómo sus miedos más insospechados eran malinterpretados de esa manera.

\- Quizás yo sentiría lo mismo...- Prosiguió ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como si ya no hablara para nadie más que su propia consciencia -...sí, sentiría lo mismo...asco, repugnancia, rechazo...pena...porqué es ésto lo que respiro cada día al mirarme al espejo...

\- ¡Que no Phansy! ¡Que no! ¡Que no es ésto! - Exclamó Shura, al fin hallándose agarrando a la joven de los hombros para obligarla a mirarle de frente.- ¡Y no pienses nunca más que me das asco!

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué ahora te niegas a tocarme?! - Los dorados ojos se fijaron en la profundidad de la mirada del español, buscando en ella la luz que creía haber encontrado y que ahora parecía haberla abandonado.- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Porqué tengo miedo!

\- ¡¿De qué, Shura?!

\- ¡De lastimarte! ¡De no saber respetarte como te mereces! De comportarme como alguien que no valora el tesoro que tú, en tu esencia eres...

El mayor miedo de Shura ya estaba expuesto, con la misma desnudez que Phansy había dejado fluir sus miedos más arraigados a base de continuas humillaciones. Ahora sus miradas se hallaban conectadas sin barreras que las difuminaran, y las manos de Shura seguían posadas sobre los encogidos hombros de la bella y rubia joven, quién se mordió infantilmente los labios de nuevo, antes de rendirse, y rendirle con sus más sinceras palabras.

\- ¿No te das cuenta que respetarme es todo lo que has hecho desde la primera vez que me tocaste?

\- Phansy, yo...- Shura cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de abrirlos de nuevo con la invitación de esa dulce y quebrada voz que le dedicaba sincera adoración.

\- Shura...tú...tú eres el único hombre que no me ha generado repugnancia durante toda mi miserable vida...eres el único cuyo tacto he deseado sentir sobre mi cuerpo...- Prosiguió, agarrando temblorosa las manos que aún reposaban sobre sus hombros, deslizándolas a través de su cuerpo, acompañándolas con suavidad por encima de sus pechos, llevándolas en descenso hasta detenerlas en su cintura.- Eres el único hombre que me ha rozado con devoción, con respeto...con amor...Amor, Shura...¿sabes lo que significa ésto para mí? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Te lo imaginas siquiera? Amor es lo que nunca he tenido...y lo que yo misma me prohibí conocer...hasta que el destino me puso ante ti...

\- Phansy...

\- Te amo, Shura...Te amo como jamás creí poder hacer...Como nunca debí hacer...

Las manos que todavía permanecían manteniendo las de Shura sobre su cintura abandonaron dicho contacto para alzarse hacia el atractivo rostro que sobre el suyo respiraba, tomándolo entre su estremecida calidez para acercárselo y robarle un beso que deseaba fuera correspondido, tal y como habían sido todos los besos anteriores al descubrimiento del dolor nacido en su niñez.

El primer contacto fue suave...cándido...incluso casto. Pero correspondido entre tímidas lágrimas que el abogado tampoco pudo retener. El segundo contacto fue más atrevido, más sensual, más necesario para alcanzar la sanación que ambos necesitaban. El tercer beso ya llegó acompañado de apocadas caricias sobre unos cuerpos que no habían dejado de desearse desde su primer encuentro, y los pasos que le siguieron cobijaron esas dos almas en una intimidad que para Phansy nunca, nunca antes había sido tan agradable, tan reconfortante.

Tan real y respetable.

Ambos se entregaron. Sin prisas. Sin demandas. Sin reproches...

Sin pasado.

Y finalmente, ambos se sintieron capaces de permanecer desnudos y abrazados, sin urgentes huidas ni falsas excusas, siendo sólo ellos dos. Puros y humanos.

No fueron conscientes del tiempo que pasaron entre las sombras de una habitación que no les repudiaba, y que no les reclamaba nada más de lo que mutuamente acababan de profesarse, regalando a Phansy la ansiada libertad de permanecer abrazada a un pecho cuyos latidos le tranquilizaban el alma. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro de Shura y la mirada de ambos seguía perdida entre la oscuridad que no les molestaba, deleitándose con el silencio que sólo sus ya más acompasadas respiraciones cortaban.

\- Phansy...

\- Shhh...no digas nada...

\- Yo...yo nunca estuve casado, como te dejé creer...- Confesó Shura, cediendo a la necesidad de sentirse definitivamente desnudo, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.- No tuve una esposa que muriera, ni siquiera estoy divorciado...

\- No hace falta que sigas, sé que me excedí en temas que no me incumben...

\- Sí, sí que te incumben...y no puedo seguir ocultándote una verdad que en nada queda al lado de tu realidad...- El dedo índice de Phansy desistió de jugar con el vello que adornaba el pecho del abogado para acudir a sus labios y posarse sobre ellos como invitación a no seguir explicándose como una deuda a saldar. Shura se sonrió con tristeza ante tal simple contacto, y con toda la delicadeza que halló en su mano, agarró la de Phansy, la besó con ternura y la retiró hasta acompañarla de vuelta sobre su pecho.- Quería casarme, es cierto...- Prosiguió en un susurro que todavía le resultaba doloroso -...pero esa boda jamás se llegó a celebrar, porqué Rosa decidió no caminar el sendero hacia el altar...

\- Shura...- Pronunció Phansy, alzando levemente su cabeza para avistar la brillante mirada que Shura mantenía entre los recuerdos forjados en el interior de esa bella basílica de su tierra natal.

\- Fui dejado solo con mi vergüenza ante el altar, con toda mi família, conocidos y amigos de testigos, y entonces me juré jamás volver a amar...pero mi dolor queda pequeño al lado de tu sufrimiento...no tengo ningún derecho a seguir compadeciéndome de mí mismo...

\- Shura, el dolor de cada uno no se puede comparar con el ajeno...cada uno está en pleno derecho de sentirlo con intensidad...y un dolor no desmerece otro dolor...

\- Phansy...- Continuó Shura, incorporándose un poco al tiempo que obligaba a Phansy a abandonar el calor y los latidos de su pecho.- Quiero ayudarte, y voy a hacerlo...te juro que voy a hacerlo...pero debo pedirte un favor, algo que no será fácil, ni agradable...y que seguirá causándote dolor...

\- Shura, me estás asustando...- Confesó la joven, cubriéndose con las sábanas mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, dejando que la rubia cabellera cayera desparramada sobre sus tapados pechos.

\- Debes acercarte a _él_...convencerle que te sigue teniendo asustada, sola, y desamparada...

\- Shura, ésto...¡ésto no puedo hacerlo! - Exclamó Phansy, haciéndose pequeña ante dicha proposición.

\- ¡Claro que puedes!

\- ¡No! ¡Me aterroriza la idea de tenerle en frente! - Ahora su mirada se había vuelto a nublar sin remedio, y su voz lucía más quebrada que momentos atrás.

\- Puedes, y no estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo, y no dejaré que te haga más daño. ¡Nunca más pondrá otra vez una mano sobre tu dignidad!- Siguió Shura, tomándola de los hombros con firme delicadeza.- Permítete el lujo de jugar con  _él_  de la misma manera que  _él_  ha pretendido hacer contigo. Tiene tu confianza...y yo te ayudaré a obtener la satisfacción de hacerle pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho...a ti, a tu madre...por cómo osó mancillar vuestro honor...

...y quizás por algo más.


	35. Más que conocidos, familia

_Durante el día después..._

Las persianas de "The Wyvern's Cave" medio amanecieron mucho antes de su horario habitual. Rhadamanthys las dejó lo suficientemente bajas para impedir la entrada a madrugadores clientes sedientos de olvido, pero alzadas lo justo para permitir el acceso de todos aquellos que habían recibido invitación previa del Fiscal agazapado tras las bambalinas del forzado reposo.

Kanon y Marin se habían citado a primera hora de la mañana para entrevistarse de vuelta con su cliente, después de haber apaciguado las turbulentas inseguridades del abogado principal. Shaka y Mu presumiblemente se hallaban trabajando en el descifrado del Adn de los gemelos, y Saga había sido el primero en acudir puntual a la cita que él mismo orquestó la noche anterior. El estado de convalecencia se vislumbraba inexistente, y la energía que derrochaba el Fiscal despertaba inmensa envidia al Wyvern, quién se hallaba otra vez como títere en manos de no un gemelo...sino de los dos.

Rhadamanthys se había dejado caer en uno de los bancos que delineaban las mesas adosadas a las paredes del local. La mirada le lucía soñolienta y malhumorada, como era su costumbre cada mañana. Más ésa en la que si se pudiera catalogar de "normal", el inglés estaría durmiendo hecho un ovillo bajo capas y capas de calor mientras el pub también descansaría de su nocturna jornada laboral. Pero esa mañana no iba a ser normal, como nada era ya normal en su vida, sobretodo después de reiniciar su relación con el gemelo menor.

\- Sinceramente Saga...días como hoy maldigo el día en que os conocí...

Saga dejó sobre el billar todos los bártulos que llegaron con él, y haciendo caso omiso del mal humor del ingles, optó por tomar asiento frente a él y observarle divertido cuándo éste bostezó, se frotó el rostro con más rabia que energía y entreabrió los ojos para posar su mirada sobre él mientras dejaba caer las manos sobre la mesa y suspiraba ante la satisfactoria sonrisa que Saga no podía disimular.

\- No será para tanto, Rhadamanthys...

\- Yo antes vivía tranquilo...- se quejó sin desearlo de veras -...pero desde que Kanon ha regresado a mi vida estoy montado en una montaña rusa interminable.

Saga permaneció observándole tan fijamente que obligó al Wyvern a desviar la mirada con disimulo. La presión a la que se sentía sometido hizo que los dedos de las manos comenzaran a teclear la mesa, y finalmente se escondieron bajo el cruce de brazos que estrechó un intenso suspiro.

\- Kanon nunca se fue de tu vida... - Dijo Saga, tomando al Wyvern con las defensas inactivas.

Los hombros del inglés se encogieron antes de espirar la respiración sonoramente, y al fin mirar a Saga con la confianza de sus largos años de mutuo conocimiento asentada entre ellos.- Supongo que no...

\- Te marchaste un buen día...

\- Un mal día...- Le corrigió Rhadamanthys, sin ánimos de ofender.

\- Intentaste salir adelante en tus tierras natales, y quizás lo lograste, pero...finalmente regresaste en otro buen día...

\- El tiempo en Inglaterra es gris...frío...húmedo...

\- Aquí el asfixiante calor del verano no es mejor.

\- Pero los días son más largos, más luminosos...por éso volví. Añoraba la calidez del clima Mediterráneo.

\- Y le añorabas a él.

Silencio. Vacío absoluto de palabras que convidaron a la reflexión. Prendiendo al fin la luz de la más llana y simple aceptación.

\- Cada día de todos los años que intenté olvidarle.- Confesó el inglés sin vacilar. Y sin saber por qué.

Saga moldeó su sonrisa con un sutil toque de aceptación y gratitud hacia la sincera confianza que Rhadamanthys exponía frente a él. En contrapunto, el inglés permanecía esclavo de su innata seriedad, quizás más agudizada como consecuencia de verse abocado en una cercana conversación que ni siquiera había previsto de antemano.

\- Kanon ha estado perdido durante diez años. Pese a la luz y la claridad de nuestro sol, él ha estado regocijándose entre sus propias tinieblas.

\- Éstas tinieblas son las que me invitaron a irme, un mal día...- Dijo Rhadamanthys con sequedad y cierro auto-reproche.

\- No te culpes por ello, Rhadamanthys...

\- No puedo evitar hacerlo, pero es que llegó un momento en que era o Kanon o yo. Tuve que elegir, Saga...sus tinieblas comenzaron a asfixiarme a mí.

\- Estabas en tu pleno derecho de intentar ser feliz.

\- Lo sé...pero durante todo ese tiempo no pude dejar de sentirme culpable, ruin y profundamente egoísta.

\- No considero que luchar para salvarse uno mismo se pueda calificar de egoísta. Kanon arrastraba a las profundidades de sus tormentos a cualquiera que osara acercársele.

\- Pero yo me aparté de él en el peor momento que pude hacerlo. Quizás si hubiera resistido más...si hubiera sido más fuerte...si no me hubiera comportado como un cobarde, Kanon hubiera salido a flote antes.

\- O te hubiera hundido definitivamente a ti. No hubiera existido tiempo para la reflexión y ahora tú y yo no estaríamos sentados aquí, esperándole para ayudarle a armar la defensa de su vida. Y la culpa de ello la tienes tú. Tu regreso con el espíritu fortalecido y la convicción de lo que una vez os unió fue real, asumida y reafirmada.

Sus miradas se habían sostenido sin fractura durante el sincero intercambio de palabras, pero el silencio aparecido después de la última reflexión obligó al Wyvern a romper el contacto visual, cruzarse de manos y agachar el rostro sobre su pecho.

\- Gracias, Rhadamanthys...- Añadió Saga, acompañando su mano hacia el hombro del Wyvern, para estrujarlo cariñosamente.

\- ¿Por qué me las das?

\- Por seguir amándole, a pesar de todo...Y por ser el único capaz de salvarle.

El Wyvern sonrió con nostalgia, propinando suaves golpecitos en señal de gratitud sobre la mano que seguía reconfortando su hombro.- No se merecen Saga, de verdad...- El Fiscal cesó con el contacto, a riesgo de convertirlo en excesivo, y se recompuso en su asiento mientras seguía mirándose a Rhadamanthys con afecto.- A veces pienso en cómo empezó todo entre nosotros...- Prosiguió el Wyvern, deslizando la atención hacia unos recuerdos que se remontaban casi veinte años atrás.- Éramos unos críos...¿quién me iba a decir en ese entonces que ya jamás podría escapar?

\- Como dijo el buen Blaise Pascal, "El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende"...

\- Cierto...- Reflexionó Rhadamanthys.- La razón me decía que quedarme en Inglaterra era lo mejor, pero algo dentro de mí seguía arrastrándome hasta aquí. Aún sin saber qué me encontraría al volver.

\- En el fondo, Kanon siempre te esperó.

Rhadamanthys se sonrió. Los recuerdos de sus inicios se dibujaban nítidos en su memoria, y la sonrisa que moldeaba sus labios al tiempo que su visión seguía puesta en esos tiernos días, le lanzó directo a una confesión que ignoraba ya era conocida por el Fiscal.- Teníamos dieciséis años, Saga...

\- Lo sé.- Confirmó el gemelo mayor, aguantándose la pícara sonrisa que acompañó sus delatoras palabras.

\- No me jodas...¿lo sabes? ¡¿Te lo contó?!

\- Justo al día siguiente de, según él, vuestro nefasto estreno. Y con todo lujo de detalles...no se olvidó ninguno.

El Wyvern palideció debido a la insoportable vergüenza que rápidamente robó tanta blancura para teñirla de intenso rubor.- Será maldita boca suelta...

\- ¿Acaso te extrañas de que lo sea? - Inquirió Saga, a punto de romperse a reír de verdad.

\- No, no me extraña, pero todavía me cuesta asumirlo...- La mano de Rhadamanthys se había agarrado a los revueltos mechones de su frente mientras su codo se apoyaba en la mesa y su mirada trataba de hallar más secretos ocultos tras la maliciosa sonrisa de Saga.- Me da miedo preguntarlo, pero...¿qué más sabes?

Saga suspiró divertido, hinchando el pecho que aún le dolía, apoyándose contra el respaldo del banco y mirando directamente a la protagonista.- Pues sé que esta mesa de billar que ahí tienes obra verdaderos milagros...

\- ¡Será cabrón!

\- Y que incluso hay pruebas visuales de ello, por si algún día deseo atrapar ideas para ponerlas en práctica...

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! - Exclamó el Wyvern, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para evitar que Saga le descubriera hervido en rubor.- Dime que no te lo enseñó...

\- A punto estuvo, hace dos días, mientras tú jugabas ahí mismo una partida con Shaka...- Saga hizo una pausa intencionada, regocijándose a consciencia con la expresión de terror que le ofreció Rhadamanthys -...pero le frené. Prefiero desvelar dichos misterios por mí mismo.- Concluyó Saga, guiñándole un ojo a modo de tardío consuelo.

\- Lo estragulo...te juro que cuando entre por esa puerta le estrangulo...

\- ¡Éso mismo dijo que harías con él si te enterabas que airea vuestras intimidades a los cuatro vientos! - Soltó Saga, ahora riéndose abiertamente.

Rhadamanthys negó repetidas veces con la cabeza al tiempo que se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, observaba la culpable de tanta vergüenza experimentada y se mordisqueaba los labios, sopesando las consecuencias que dicho atrevimiento debería tener.

\- ¡No te enfades con él! Te prometo que esta vez no le dejé contar los detalles.

El rubio inglés sonrió con rendición, aunque todavía con ciertas ansias de venganza que ya ejecutaría en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, pero un extraño impulso le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el relajado Saga, y recuperar en sus palabras la seriedad perdida segundos atrás.- Sabes que te ama muchísimo, ¿no? - Saga asintió, saboreando una repentina y amarga tristeza que le hizo ensombrecer el rostro, sabiéndose en parte culpable de los años de sombras que se habían engullido a su gemelo.- Cuando sufriste el infarto en pleno juicio, creí que él se iría detrás tuyo. Cayó en desesperación. Se olvidó de todo lo que en ese momento os separaba con la misma celeridad que asaltó al cirujano que te intervino, después de horas y horas de nervios y miedos. Creí que le devoraba cuando ni siquiera le dejó tiempo de explicarse...Sólo quería verte. Verte, verte...era lo único que no cesaba de gritar mientras yo pensaba que entraría directamente al quirófano si alguien osaba interponerse entre él y su intención de verte respirar.

Los ojos de Saga comenzaron a brillar de contenida emoción al ser conocedor de una escena que nadie le había relatado todavía, no al menos con la claridad que el Wyvern acababa de hacer.

\- Kanon es la persona más importante de mi vida, ahora junto a Shaka. Pero Kanon siempre lo será, quiera o no. Sepa yo demostrárselo o no. Por ésto ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pueda para que saque este juicio adelante, aunque parezca contradictorio. Porqué gracias a él y a Shura, puede suceder algo importante. Muy importante. Y será su nombre el que constará allí. No por debajo del nombre de nuestro padre...no por debajo del mío...no. Estará ahí, a la altura dónde se merece, y dónde él mismo debe convencerse que puede estar.

Ahora fue Saga el que se tomó el turno de bajar la mirada y pensar en todo lo que había podido perder si ese infarto no se hubiera cruzado en su vida.

\- Es muy loable lo que dices, Saga...- Le reconfortó el inglés.

\- Después del ataque al corazón he pensado mucho...- Confesó el Fiscal, buscando los ojos del Wyvern con desconocida sencillez.- He pensado en lo que tenía antes...en lo que era...en lo que el deseo de querer emular la perfección de mi padre ocasionó en mí.- Saga calló, sin dejar de observar los dorados irises que seguían acompañando esa inesperada comunión.- Tenía dinero...mucho...Tenía fama, poder...ambición. Demasiada ambición. Tenía un hermano que nunca he dejado de amar, pero a quién tampoco he sabido rescatar de su autoimpuesta caída libre al epicentro de sus propios remordimientos. Tenía a Shaka, fiel a mi lado, servidor de mi ego, pero lo tenía tan amarrado y a la vez tan olvidado que necesitó huir...- Las palabras cesaron de nuevo mientras ninguno de los dos rasgó la unión de sus miradas, asumiendo en silencio un hecho que a ambos había herido de alguna forma.- El infarto fue una señal, Rhadamanthys...un aviso del cosmos, del universo...o del Karma quizás, como diría Shaka...Fue un parón forzado. Un reinicio. Una toma de aire larga, pausada y clarificadora. Porqué en realidad...¿de qué me sirvió el egocentrismo, si no para quedarme sólo con la fama obtenida ante los tribunales? - Saga contuvo sus siguientes palabras, tan sólo el instante que necesitó para corroborar que la atención del inglés seguía allí con él, acompañándole sin interrumpir...y sin juzgar.- No quiero vivir así, Rhadamanthys, ahora lo comprendo. Y ésto no significa que deje de amar mi profesión, o que ya no me interese dedicarme a ella plenamente, no. Pero quién debe brillar ante un tribunal es la justicia, y no la pretensión personal. Kanon conseguirá que ésta brille, porqué lo que más le falta a él es precisamente la superficial pretensión que a mí durante años me ha rebasado. Únicamente debe conseguir calmarse, dejarse aconsejar en lo que sé que puedo ayudarle, y convencerle que puede hacerlo...

\- Sabes que te será una misión casi imposible domarle la inseguridad ¿no? - Acotó el Wyvern, esbozando una tenue aunque reconfortante sonrisa.

\- Por éso estás tú aquí, Rhadamanthys...- Las cejas de Saga se alzaron en señal de evidencia, realzando el valor que poseía el afable tono de su voz.- Por éso estamos aquí, en tu pub...y no en un despacho frío y vulgar. Kanon necesita confianza, y éste es un buen lugar donde comenzar a forjarla.

\- Lo que digo...que maldigo el momento en el que os conocí.

Ambos se miraron. Y ambos rieron sanamente, en confianza.

En definitiva, ambos estaban unidos por quién apurado por el frío, deseaba alcanzar la puerta del pub e irrumpir derrochando un temperamento que en el fondo, tanto Saga como Rhadamanthys no podían evitar adorar.


	36. El fiscal que no descansa

Kanon andaba tan apresurado que Marin se veía obligada a alcanzarle cada tres pasos gracias a cortas arrancadas que pronto volvían a dejarla atrás. El inesperado frío que hacía un par de días estaba azotando la ciudad, había conseguido acelerar la consecución de una amenaza latente. El motor del coche de Kanon había decidido entrar en invernación justo en medio del estacionamiento de vehículos de la Cárcel de Korydalós, vivienda presuntamente transitoria para Thane y Valentine en esos momentos.

Después de las intensas visitas realizadas a ambos, y de descubrir la negación del destartalado y viejo coche a ponerse en marcha, la solución había sido clara...y única: servirse del bus urbano y de algún que otro trasbordo que les dejara lo más cerca posible de la ubicación de "The Wyvern's Cave", aunque en exceso lejana para poder sortear con éxito el gélido aire que jugaba a voluntad con los desechos de las calles. Únicamente les quedaba doblar una esquina y pronto vislumbrarían el deseado refugio.

\- ¡No andes tan deprisa! ¡Espérame!

\- ¡Me estoy pelando de frío, Marin! ¡Apresúrate tú!

Ya sólo faltaba éso para que Kanon acabara de agriar su humor, y Marin optó por ralentizar la marcha, dejarle ir y acopiar toda la paciencia que presumiblemente iba a necesitar.

El abogado accedió al pub regalando un portazo que sobresaltó a Rhadamanthys y Saga, quienes tampoco recibieron ni un mínimo saludo de rigor. Kanon se sorbió la acuosidad que a punto estaba de descender por la nariz, ayudándose de un restregón de la manga de su abrigo a modo de pañuelo, y sin desabrigarse todavía buscó el móvil dentro de la mochila que había caído sobre la mesa de billar y esperó nervioso comenzar la batalla verbal con el seguro del coche, dando las indicaciones necesarias para que una grúa pasara a recogerlo y lo llevara al taller mecánico que obviamente, hacía mucho que no visitaba.

Tanto el Wyvern como Saga observaron resignados la escena que había cortado por la mitad su espacio de acercamiento, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ambos inspiraron con calma. Con toda la calma que iban a necesitar.

\- ¿Y Marin? ¿Acaso la has perdido por el camino? - El Wyvern no supo cómo se atrevió a dirigirse a Kanon, olvidándose también de emitir ningún saludo.

\- Venía detrás mío.- Informó Kanon, lanzando el móvil sobre el verde tapiz antes de desabrigarse con gestos airados.

\- Hola, estoy aquí...

Marin entró frotándose las manos enguantadas, calentándolas con su propio aliento antes de decidirse a prescindir de abrigo.

\- ¿Cuándo me contarás qué hacemos aquí, Saga? Para que lo sepas, Rada debería estar durmiendo y recuperándose para el servicio de la noche.- Kanon se acercó hacia la inamovible posición que todavía ostentaban el Wyvern y su gemelo. Por la falta de brillo que se apreciaba en su mirada no era difícil adivinar que el gemelo menor seguía con los ánimos pisoteados.

\- Kanon...Saga me pidió que_

\- ¡Cállate Rada! No le defiendas tú ahora...

\- ¡Y tú no me defiendas a mí, que ya soy mayorcito! - El Wyvern se alzó para quedar a la altura de su amigo y comenzar a asentar las bases del plan que Saga le propuso la noche anterior.- No habrá servicio esta noche. Ni las que vengan hasta finalizado el juicio.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Wyvern?! ¡Es tu negocio! ¡La fuente de tus ingresos! No te lo puedes permitir...¡Suficiente dinero ya te hice perder yo!

\- Yo compensaré las pérdidas que el temporal cierre acarree.- Informó Saga, alzándose a su vez.- Ésto no debe preocuparte, porqué es algo que ya hablamos Rhadamanthys y yo ayer.

\- Mira Kanon...no puedo seguir permitiendo que trabajes en el caso y aquí al mismo tiempo, y contratar a un desconocido no me sale a cuenta. Reabriré cuando Valen esté de vuelta, porqué tú harás que así sea, y aprovecharás los días que restan para dedicarte en cuerpo y alma al juicio. Y ahora, ésto - los brazos extendidos de Rhadamanthys mostrando la amplitud del pub - será el centro de operaciones.

Kanon enmudeció con cierto desagrado ante la revelación de unos planes los cuáles estaban en posesión del Wyvern desde hacía horas, y que permanecieron celosamente privados de exposición durante la última noche que ambos compartieron sábanas. Marin se había cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y simplemente acogió el planning en silencio y con aceptación mientras seguía intentando calentarse las manos.

\- Me lo podríais haber contado...Los dos.- Soltó Kanon con voz queda, mirándose a sus dos seres más queridos en nerviosa alternanza.

\- Te lo estamos contando ahora. Me pediste ayuda Kanon...pues aquí la tienes. Soy todo tuyo, pero a cambio te pido que no rechistes, - dijo Saga acercándose a él con la mirada fija - que no refunfuñes...- añadió al escuchar el chasquido de lengua que traicionó a Kanon -...y que no critiques y te opongas a mis ideas y planteamientos sin valorarlos previamente, con calma y el espíritu sereno ¿entendido?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le has pillado el gusto a hacer de hermano mayor o es que te sale la vena del Fiscal y no lo puedes remediar?

\- ¡Dioses! ¡Qué insoportable que eres a veces! - Gruñó Saga, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con teatralidad, apartándose de su igual para no sucumbir a las ganas de estrangularle que también padecía Rhadamanthys.

\- Kanon...no seas tan crío...- Se animó a tentar el peligro Marin, acortando la distancia que le separaba de su colega, para hablarle quizás como hacía con su hijo con las esperanzas que algo surtiera a efecto.- Tienes al mejor abogado de la ciudad aquí contigo, dispuesto a ayudarte..y encima es tu hermano...- Susurró, aunque sus palabras fueron escuchadas sobradamente, hinchando el ego que aún seguía palpitando dentro de Saga, quién no pudo evitar sonreírse con satisfacción.- Sólo un necio no se dejaría ayudar por él...

Kanon se maltrataba la quijada a base de intensos apretones entre sus dientes mientras la mirada seguía enfurruñada, los nervios a flor de piel, y la absoluta certeza que de contar con Saga al lado y no al frente era una bendición caída del cielo. Aunque todavía le costara de reconocer.- Está bien...de acuerdo...Perdonadme, pero es que estoy nervioso, y cansado...y encima se me ha muerto el coche...y_

\- Hace años que te digo que te compres uno de nuevo...- Saga metió el dedo en una de muchas llagas que ni siquiera sabía que laceraban a su gemelo, y cuando se arrepintió de recordarle un reproche que sobraba, ya fue tarde.

\- ¡¿Y con qué dinero, Saga?! ¡Yo no gozo de tus caudales!

Saga agachó el rostro y se mordió las palabras que deseaban salir a través de sus labios firmemente sellados. Las manos expuestas al aire a modo de aceptación de culpa acompañaron la sentencia que logró tranquilizar a su gemelo.- Lo siento, tienes razón...

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué cojones tenemos que hacer?! ¡A ver! ¡Dímelo de una vez!

El paquete de tabaco salió del bolsillo de los jeans, y Rhadamanthys negó con la cabeza al corroborar la pérdida de cigarrillos que éste había sufrido desde la mañana hasta ahora, apenas rozando el mediodía.- Kanon...deberías intentar fumar menos...

\- ¡Me fumaré lo que me de la gana antes del juicio! ¡Y ninguno de vosotros me lo va a impedir! - Amenazó, recorriendo los rostros de sus tres acompañantes con la mirada contraída y la siguiente víctima ya presa entre sus labios.- ¡¿Os queda claro?! - Ninguno asintió, pero los tres le dejaron hacer, optando por pasar de él mientras se mentalizaban a apestar a tabaco durante días.- Repito, ¿y ahora qué? - Insistió, centrándose exclusivamente en la mimética mirada que le ofrecía Saga.

\- Debemos esperar.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A los demás invitados.

###

_Instituto de Medicina Forense_

Shaka y Mu se habían erigido en los madrugadores número uno del "grupo de élite especial" del que ahora formaban parte. Conseguir el descifrado de los Adn de Saga y Kanon era la misión que tenían en primer lugar.

No les costó mucho obtener las secuencias y corroborar lo que ya sabían: no existía diferencia apreciable entre uno y el otro.

En cambio, más difícil fue para Mu despegarse los ojos y acallar los bostezos, y para Shaka poner algún control sobre los estornudos y el moqueo que ya comenzó a robarle la tranquilidad en las pocas horas de descanso que tuvo.

Otro sonoro estornudo coartó el enésimo bostezo de Mu, mientras ambos esperaban con ojos enrojecidos por diferentes motivos, que la impresora escupiera la prueba que debían llevar consigo hacia el pub de Rhadamanthys.

\- Lo estás agarrando bueno...

Mu se miró de reojo a Shaka, que no se había atrevido a despojarse del pañuelo que envolvía su garganta y que finalmente había podido recuperar de las infractoras garras de Saga.

\- La culpa es del maldito aire acondicionado de aquí. Ayer te pasabas del Caribe a la Siberia en cuestión de segundos...- Se quejó Shaka con la voz ahogada entre los pliegues de tela que le llegaban casi a la nariz.- Lo que no entiendo es como tú estás tan bien...

\- Bueno...yo no fui tan valiente de meterme en el laboratorio a cuerpo de camisa. Me abrigué...no como tú...

Shaka no respondió. Ni tan sólo devolvió la mirada a Mu. Su amigo tenía razón...pero no se la iba a dar. Aunque otro inesperado y fuerte estornudo se la dio por él. Mu pasó de la pensada indiferencia que le estaba ofreciendo su colega, la misma que siempre recibía cuando él tenía razón en algo que a Shaka se le había olvidado o pasado por alto debido al motivo que fuera. La misma indiferencia que en vez de herirle, incluso internamente le divertía.

Finalmente la impresora logró desperezarse, y al ofrecerles los papeles Mu los guardó en una carpeta mientras emitía una urgente propuesta.- ¿Conduzco yo?

\- Por favor.

###

_Piso de Shura_

Phansy no había podido dormir en toda la noche, aunque no fue la única. Las mentes de ambos no dejaron de avanzar por diversos caminos originados a partir de la dolorosa y atrevida petición del abogado. Lo que le pedía Shura significaba exponerse. "Desnudarse" con la misma crudeza que lo había hecho con él, pero hacerlo en público, frente a personas que únicamente conocían el rostro que ella les había mostrado: el actual, el trabajado a consciencia...la máscara que ocultaba su ignominioso pasado. Dar otro paso al frente supondría deshacerse de dicha máscara tras la cuál durante tiempo se había escudado. Significaría despojarse de su protección y del aval de su profesionalidad...

Se resumiría en algo tan simple y aterrador como era enfrentarse a  _él._

¿Cuántas noches había deseado entre lágrimas que nadie veía hacerle pagar todo su dolor? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado en exponer  _su_  dignidad a la luz pública? Hacerle caer...ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Ante las aduladoras miradas de todos aquellos que habían contribuido a ensalzar un nombre que jamás debería haber coronado la cima de la adoración y la fama en el mundo del arte.

Phansy jamás había hallado el valor para hacerlo. Ni la complicidad necesaria. Su abuela había fallecido unos años atrás, y su madre seguía sumida en un estado de culpa permanente que le llevaba a aceptar su vida como algo diseñado por un despiadado destino, que se cobraba así el precio a pagar por haber sido cobarde, débil y manipulable.

Pero ahora no estaba sola. Su terror se sentía acompañado por alguien que parecía amarla. Un hombre apuesto y atento...entregado y pasional...sobrio y serio...respetable y respetuoso. Imparable en su afán de hacer justícia...

...y también herido.

No sería fácil. Ni siquiera estaba en disposición de saber si sería efectivo, y menos aún qué consecuencias acarrearía para ella, para su madre...para su vida entera.

La embellecida mirada que le devolvía el espejo hablaba todo lo que sus labios a medio adornar callaban. La incertidumbre delineaba sus dorados irises, y la mano que sostenía en alto el pintalabios se estremecía con timidez, imprimiendo sobre el pequeño objeto un leve temblor que Shura cobijó entre su mano al momento de acercarse a ella, dudar antes de deslizar la otra mano por su cintura, acercar el tembloroso cuerpo al suyo y besar con delicadeza la mejilla de esa mujer que estaba enseñándole a amar de nuevo. Sus miradas se hallaron sobre el frío reflejo del espejo, y Phansy trató de sonreír al ver que Shura besaba sus cabellos y apoyaba el mentón sobre su delicado hombro.

\- Me parezco a _él._..

Phansy bajó la mirada con tristeza y terminó de pintarse los labios sin necesidad de comprobar el excelente resultado de la maestría de sus gestos.

\- Tú eres hermosa...

\- Tengo su mirada...el color de sus cabellos...y quizás también parte de su maldad...

\- Sólo has estado asustada durante mucho tiempo.

\- Y lo sigo estando, Shura...- Le recordó Phansy, alzando los ojos para refugiarse en la serena mirada que el abogado seguía ofreciéndole desde el espejo.

\- Confía en mí...en todos nosotros...Y en ti.

\- Quizás deberías ir tú solo a esta reunión.

\- Te necesitamos, Phansy. Eres una pieza muy valiosa en este rompecabezas...y no puedes faltar en él.- Shura estrechó su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven psicóloga y volvió a sucumbir al impulso de besar su tersa mejilla con libertad y sencillez.- No voy a permitir que nadie te subestime, no me apartaré de tu lado.

Phansy suspiró al tiempo que cerraba su mirada durante unos largos instantes, alzaba una mano y acariciaba el rostro que seguía arropado sobre su hombro.- Está bien...¿Queda muy lejos este bar?

\- Saga me ha dicho que está en la zona del puerto. Tengo la dirección anotada.

\- ¿Por qué una reunión en un bar? - Preguntó la joven, girándose entre el abrazo de Shura para quedar frente a él.

El asistente se encogió de hombros antes de besar esos labios recién adornados con un discreto tono marrón.- No siempre acostumbro a cuestionar las ideas del Fiscal General, mientras éstas sean admisibles...

\- Shura...eres el hombre más honesto que_

Otro beso acabó con las palabras aduladoras que la psicóloga deseaba regalar a Shura, quién sobre sus labios habló.- Llegamos tarde...

\- Por tu culpa ahora tendré que retocarme el maquillaje...- Las manos de Phansy se habían apoyado sobre los antebrazos de Shura, y con desconocida e inocente libertad, por primera vez la joven rubia se atrevió a coquetear sin sentirse interesada ni vulgar.

\- Así no te importará que vuelva a besarte...y hacerlo de verdad...

\- Shura, llegamos tarde...

El español se sonrió, sintiéndose cautivo de un naciente deseo que quizás no debería esperar.- Pues dado que éste es un hecho inevitable...que nos esperen un poco más...

###

_Piso de DeathMask y Helena_

El vuelo que les traía de regreso había salido del aeropuerto de Firenze de madrugada. La florista había amanecido pálida, igual que el día anterior, y ahora se hallaba encerrada en el baño de su piso, con DeathMask plantado al otro lado de la puerta, visiblemente preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has mareado con el vuelo? - DM mantenía la oreja pegada a la puerta que Helena había asegurado con cerrojo, y las guturales toses que emergían como toda respuesta estaban asustando al inspector.- ¿Acaso te ha sentado mal algo que has comido?

\- No, Graci...estoy bien...- Dijo la voz de la joven, una vez se escuchó la descarga de agua del inodoro.

\- Me sabe mal tener que irme...no sé qué cojones quiere Saga, pero si no voy a esta reunión es capaz de incordiarme hasta la saciedad...- Se excusó DM, que seriamente dudaba entre irse o quedarse al lado de su esposa, por si su estado de salud empeoraba. La cisterna del wc volvió a sonar. Helena no decía nada más, y ahora se escuchaba correr el agua del lavabo.- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo? ¿Llamo al médico?...Vale...está decidido. Llamo a Saga y le digo que no voy...- DeathMask no pudo acabar de pronunciar la frase, dado que la puerta del baño se abrió, y de él emergió la joven florista, las mejillas y la frente de la cuál se apreciaban cubiertas por una fina pátina de sudor y una palidez que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza.- ¿Qué? ¿Estás mejor? - Preguntó, una vez tuvo a su esposa en frente, mirándole directamente dentro de sus verdes ojos, vestidos con una expresión confusa.

\- He tenido una falta...

DeathMask no comprendió dichas palabras. O quizás nunca las había creído asumibles en su repertorio gramatical. O simplemente nunca se había preparado para escucharlas.

\- ¿Qué te falta? ¿Te dejaste algo en Siena? - Comenzó a preguntar DM, pareciendo tontamente estúpido sin quererlo.- Si es así, no te preocupes...llamo a mis padres y sea lo que sea nos lo mandarán por correo enseguida...

Helena negó con la cabeza al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el objeto que guardaba su mano.- No es que me haya dejado nada en Italia, Graci...te digo que he tenido un falta...y que acabo de hacerme la prueba.- Soltó sin permitirse más instantes para dudar, mostrando a DM el objeto que aún su mano guardaba.

Los ojos de DeathMask se abrieron como platos, alcanzando un nivel de luminosidad desconocido hasta entonces.- Helena...¿me estás diciendo que...que estás...¡embarazada!?

La joven se sonrió al ver la espontánea reacción del inspector, y encogiéndose de hombros finalmente dejó fluir su alegre intención.- No lo sé. Antes de irte...¿lo comprobamos?

\- ¡Ya estamos tardando!

###

_Comisaría de Policía_

\- Milo...voy a salir un rato. El Fiscal General quiere verme para mantener una "charla informal" ha dicho...

El inspector Camus ni siquiera se había despojado de sus ropas de abrigo, y había acudido a la comisaría únicamente para hacer acopio de algunos documentos que Saga le había requerido.

\- Ok...¿regresarás luego? - Preguntó Milo, con sus ires despreocupados de siempre.

\- Sí. No creo que esta entrevista se dilate mucho, aunque a penas me ha dicho qué es lo que quiere tratar en dicha "charla extraoficial". ¿Que harás tú durante la mañana?

\- Lo que habíamos acordado, Camus. Iré a rastrear otra vez los alrededores del lugar donde se halló el cuerpo de la joven. Es posible que el equipo de DM dedicara pocos esfuerzos a buscar pruebas del crimen. Aunque haya pasado tiempo, quizás hallemos algo que ellos no vieran en su momento.

\- No me extrañaría, la verdad.- Reflexionó el inspecor, con su habitual monotonía y seriedad.- Bueno, me voy. Cualquier novedad que obtengas me la comunicas de inmediato.- Ordenó Camus, abrochándose el abrigo hasta las cejas.

\- Descuida, Camus. Si hallásemos algo te lo diré.


	37. Reunión de pastores...

Shaka y Mu fueron los primeros en llegar a la cita comandada por Saga, y lo hicieron arrastrando consigo el aroma a frío que inundaba las calles, en medio de una serenata de estornudos cada vez más irrefrenable.

\- ¿Ya te has tomado algo? - Saga lo preguntó con absurda preocupación acercándose a Shaka, quién se sonaba la nariz con el enésimo kleenex de la mañana.- Esta noche no estabas tan mal...

\- Es el proceso normal de cualquier resfriado insignificante...

\- ¿Pero te has tomado algo o no? - Insistió Saga, posando la mano sobre la frente de Shaka, fingiendo saber intuir la presencia de la fiebre a través del tacto.

\- Déjame Saga...no seas ridículo...

Un inesperado y tímido manotazo repelió el embarazoso contacto.

Saga se arrepintió al acto de haberse dejado llevar por sus anhelos de controlarlo todo, pero aún así no pudo evitar erigirse en el ejemplo de alguien exageradamente protector.- Mu podría acercarse a la farmacia de la otra calle para comprarte algunos de esos sobres que se anuncian en televisión...¿te importaría, Mu?

\- No...en absoluto. Ya le he dicho que debería comenzar a medicarse si no quiere ir a peor...

Shaka iba a protestar, a negarse rotundamente, pero otro estornudo le demoró la intención.- ¿Acaso os olvidáis que soy médico? - Les regañó mientras se hacía con otro pañuelo desechable.- Ya sé qué tengo que hacer, y tomarme una de esas porquerías no es la opción. ¡Es un proceso! Nada más...hay que pasarlo, éso es todo.- A Saga le traicionó el ademán de volver a insistir, pero el forense se encargó de frenarle en seco, haciendo gala de una incipiente irritación.- ¡Que no! ¡No insistas! Lo único que me apetecería y me reconfortaría un poco es tomarme algo caliente...

\- ¡Pues lo llevas claro! Aquí la cafetera brilla por su ausencia...

Kanon se hizo escuchar con cierto desdén desde la posición que había elegido tras la barra, donde se hallaba apoyado indolentemente con los brazos cruzados y el cigarrillo consumiéndose entre sus labios.

\- Si este es el problema puedo ir a la cafetería de la esquina y traeros lo que queráis.- Rhadamanthys habló sin ocultar la ofensa que las palabras y el estado anímico de Kanon no cesaban de generarle.

\- ¡Joder, Wyvern! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! - Kanon se incorporó completamente antes de aplastar la colilla en el cenicero.- Yo quiero un café largo. Pero que no llegue a ser americano.- Sin esperar respuesta buscó bajo la barra una de las libretas usadas para anotar las comandas, asi como uno de los varios bolígrafos que se movían nómadas por todo ese territorio ajeno a los clientes. Su petición fue anotada en el encabezado de una lista de peticiones que seguramente se iba a ampliar.- ¿Tú qué quieres, Marin? - El café con leche nombrado por su colega ocupó el segundo lugar, y los cafés solos de Saga y Mu acompañaron la demanda de té negro de Shaka.- Aquí tienes la lista, y no tardes.- El papel escrito con desigual caligrafía se estampó sobre la barra, y seguidamente cayó a su lado un billete de veinte euros que el mismo abogado extrajo de la caja registradora.

Rhadamanthys soltó toda su contención por la sonora respiración de la nariz, agarrando el papel y el billete con claros gestos de contrariedad.- Quizás deberíamos esperar a los demás. No tengo ganas de ir echando viajes arriba y abajo si se puede evitar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero es que no estamos todos? - Preguntó Kanon fijándose exclusivamente en Saga y su muda negación expuesta con la cabeza.- ¿Y quién más falta?

Parte del misterio fue desvelado cuando la puerta se abrió y un radiante DeathMask entró, irguiéndose después de haberse tenido que agachar para cruzar ese desconocido limbo. Una pequeña brizna de su inesperada alegría se borró por completo al descubrir ante él, entre expectantes y sorprendidos, a un grupo de personas que no eran totalmente de su agrado, especialmente el joven y rubio forense, quién le envió una esquiva y achicada mirada que sólo ellos dos comprendían en su esencia más simple.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones es ésto? - Espetó DM a modo de saludo, fijándose en la serena y segura actitud de Saga, delineada por su triunfal sonrisa.

\- Bienvenido, DeathMask...espero que el viaje de regreso haya sido plácido.

\- Sí...bueno...sí, ha ido bien...

Kanon rodeó la barra y precipitadamente se plantó al lado de Saga, tirándole de la manga de su cálido jersei para intentar susurrarle al oído sin pizca de discreción.- ¿Qué pinta éste aquí?

\- Cuando estemos todos te lo contaré, Kanon. Confía en mí.

DeathMask seguía plantado en medio del pub totalmente descolocado y confundido, inspeccionando con ojo crítico la instalación, y para su propia sorpresa hallándola agradable. Marin se acercó por inercia al callado Mu, y tomó asiento a su lado al costado de la barra, dónde también se unió Rhadamanthys, desistiendo momentáneamente de acudir en la búsqueda de las bebidas calientes. Shaka se debatía entre la obligación moral de disculparse ante el inspector por su ligero encontronazo en las dependencias judiciales durante el transcurso del primer juicio, al mismo tiempo que el rechazo que ese hombre siempre le había provocado le demandaba mantener la distancia. Actuar bajo las directrices de la buena educación que su humilde família se había encargado de ofrecerle fue la baza ganadora en su mental disputa, pero cuando sus pasos estuvieron a punto de acercarse a DM, el fiscal se le avanzó. Saga apoyó la mano sobre el costado del inspector, a modo de invitación para apartarse sin éxito de la intensa observación, momento en el que aprovechó para susurrarle al oído las palabras que deberían iluminarle algo más respecto a esa pequeña emboscada caída sobre el italiano.

\- Gracias DM por acudir...- Dijo Saga en tono conciliador y cercano, quizás resultando tan amable como ambos lo eran antes de verse unidos en una espiral de profunda destrucción interior.- Y agradezco con creces la información que conseguiste de tu padre...

\- No sabes lo que me costó. El viejo no abre boca si no va algo "contento", ya me entiendes...y aún así habló a medias, ya te dije.- DeathMask suspiró y aprovechó para sacar el paquete de tabaco negro que seguía acompañándole, y que sin desearlo lograría hacer compañía a Kanon en su despreciado vicio.- En su tiempo como inspector hubo algo gordo, Saga...- Añadió, aprisionando el cigarrillo con los labios ladeados en una graciosa mueca.

\- ¿Y de mi padre no te habló nada?

DM negó con la cabeza mientras protegía la llama que prendería otra activa chimenea.- Nada, Saga...- Concluyó, expulsando una cargada bocanada de humo.- Y de verdad, no sé qué cojones hago aquí, pero sea lo que sea que te quede clara una cosa...- susurró, regalando leves golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Saga, sin pensar en el dolor que seguía latente bajo las ropas -...no pienso regresar a mi pasado. Es que ya no me importa ni el presente. Ahora... sólo vivo para el futuro.- Sentenció, sonriéndose al tiempo que aspiraba largamente el cigarro. Saga le observó perplejo desde la escasa distancia que les separaba, fijándose en el asentamiento de una sonrisa que jamás antes había percibido en el rostro del inspector.- Voy a ser padre, Saga...

La amplitud de esa sonrisa no tenía precio, y menos aún el infantil encogimiento de hombros que tuvo el honor de desvelar la parte más humana de ese decadente policía en plena recuperación de vuelo.

\- No me digas, DM...¿en serio? ¿Con Helena?

\- ¡Pues con quién va a ser! ¡Con la vecina del quinto ya te aseguro que no!- Espetó el italiano con graciosas muecas.- Con mi esposa, Saga...

\- Ex-esposa...

\- ¡Es mi mujer! ¡Siempre lo ha sido! Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que diga un jodido papel...

\- Me alegro, DeathMask...- Dijo Saga, sonriéndose gratamente ante la favorable evolución de un recuerdo corrupto y degradado.- Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

\- Gracias.

Kanon observaba esa íntima conversación desde detrás de la barra. Por lo visto, ése era el lugar donde el abogado sin información gozaba de más protección, o percepción visual, o comodidad, dado que sus brazos volvían a estar apoyados sobre la superfície.

\- Si Saga ha citado al jodido éste, ya no me quiero ni imaginar con qué nos sorprenderá ahora...- Se quejó Kanon abiertamente, obteniendo como respuesta escuetas miradas de quienes estaban sentados frente a él, al otro lado de la barra.- ¡Rada! ¡¿Vas a por los cafés o qué?!

\- Te esperas a que lleguen los demás.

_Los demás..._

Kanon no supo si ésos eran definitivamente _los demás_  o simplemente _los siguientes,_ pero su estado de estupefacción aumentó al presenciar la llegada de Shura, su rival, y acompañado ni más ni menos de la monada de psicóloga a la que él le había pedido  _prestados_  unos papeles, olvidándose adrede de formular dicha petición, a riesgos más que reales que ésta hubiese sido denegada.

\- ¡Venga ya, Saga! ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Qué narices pretendes?! - Masculló para sí mismo, optando por alcanzar otro cigarrillo ante la resignación de sus acompañantes más próximos.

Saga acudió a recibir a Shura, saludando previamente a Phantasos, haciendo gala de un encanto y sublime educación que la joven sí recordaba en él, la falta de la cuál fue la que halló en su breve intercambio de palabras sufrido con Kanon en su propio despacho.

DeathMask suspiró, exhalando otra bocanada de fuerte tabaco negro, y decidió ir a tomar asiento en uno de los cómodos bancos laterales, hallándose frente a él a un serio forense, quién le habló con frialdad pero corrección.- DeathMask...creo que te debo una disculpa...por nuestra discusión en los juzgados...- Dijo Shaka sin mucha emoción.

El inspector no se alzó del banco. Se limitó a observar detenidamente a Shaka, recordando todas y cada una de las palabras ofensivas que ese jovenzuelo venido a más le había espetado con ánimos de herir. Rememorando esos días no tan lejanos repletos de oscuridad y acritud. Unos días que debía quedar definitivamente atrás, ahora más que nunca.

\- Mira doctorcillo de difuntos...ni tú me caes bien a mí, ni yo soy plato de buen gusto para ti.- Dijo DM con una claridad que Shaka ya se esperaba.- Tú y yo nunca nos hemos encontrado cómodos trabajando juntos, pero no tengo ganas de seguir amargado, así que te acepto las disculpas.

\- Perfecto...pues te lo agradezco. Ésto es todo lo que tenía que decirte, DM...

Shaka no pretendía entablar ninguna conversación con el inspector en segunda línea de acción. Su intención se había llevado a cabo y había sido aceptada. No le hacía falta recibir nada más por parte del italiano, pero la buena notícia que desde hacía apenas una hora endulzaba la nueva esperanza de DM hizo que éste tomara al forense de la muñeca para retrasar su huida hacia la barra, hallando su enrojecida y congestionada mirada posada sin velos sobre él.- Espera Shaka...yo...- DM aflojó el agarre dado que gozaba de plena atención por parte del forense, e inspirando sinceridad prosiguió -...yo también te debo mis disculpas...Nunca te tomé en serio. Siempre he querido creer que eras un mimado de Saga, que realmente carecías de conocimiento...pero eres un gran doctor. El mejor forense que he conocido. Pese a parecer todavía un crío.

\- Gracias, DeathMask...- Respondió Shaka, algo tímido y completamente sorprendido por el verídico cambio de actitud que parecía sufrir el descarado italiano.

En la zona del local que seguían ocupando los recién llegados y Saga, el fiscal no demoró en dirigirse a Phansy con una franqueza que no pretendía resultar hiriente, pese a ser necesaria debida a la naturaleza que justificaba la presencia de la psicóloga en dicha reunión.

\- Phantasos, te agradezco enormemente que hayas aceptado acudir.- Dijo Saga con respeto, dirigiéndose a ella con muestras de una confianza que deseaba hacerle sentir mejor.- Te pido que disculpes a Shura por haberte persuadido de venir...y también por haberme compartido una ínfima porción del inmerecido infierno que has vivido...

\- No se preocupe, fiscal Saga...lo comprendo...- Phansy sonrió con tristeza y vergüenza por saber que su interlocutor también estaba en conocimiento de su secreto más atroz.- Aunque no le negaré que esta situación me resulta tan incómoda como violenta y dolorosa.

\- Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Como fiscal que soy, mi deber es conseguir que se haga justicia. Pero necesito tu compromiso en ésto. Sin ti será muy difícil conseguirlo. Y por descontado, huelga decir que Shura no permitirá que te ocurra nada negativo ni pernicioso. Ya no más, Phantasos...

\- Phansy, por favor. Lo prefiero...- Dijo la psicóloga, intentando sonreír, ensalzando aún más la belleza que innatamente poseía.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias, Phansy. Y trátame de tú, por favor...debemos ir asimilando que nos hallamos entre amigos.

Shura sonrió internamente y con gratitud al ver que Saga ofrecía sus dotes más afables y encantadoras a una mujer que en una primera instancia le había hecho dudar. A la mujer que había conseguido ablandarle el corazón de nuevo, y que le hacía estremecer de verdad.

\- Sólo falta él, ¿no? - Inquirió Shura, dirigiéndose a Saga después de haber ejecutado una rápida radiografía a los presentes en el lugar.

\- ¿ _Él? -_ Preguntó Phansy, mirándose a Shura con terror, sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba por completo.

\- El inspector Camus.- Aclaró Saga, tranquilizando en parte a la rubia psicóloga, pero sin poder arrebatarle la extrema palidez que repentinamente había cubierto su dulce rostro.

Los demás presentes seguían manteniéndose a la expectativa, mirándose entre ellos sin decir nada. Dejando que Saga hiciera lo que mejor sabía hacer: liderar, y hacerlo con una soltura envidiable y casi sobrenatural.

Shura quiso acompañar a Phansy a un rincón del pub, debidamente apartado de la fruncida mirada que Kanon les dirigía, y de la cuál no se ocupaba en absoluto de disimular, pero Saga se atrevió a mantener a la psicóloga unos segundos más para él.

\- Phansy, te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo, de verdad...- Le susurró casi al oído, desubicando a la joven con la reiteración de su gratitud.

\- Todavía no he hecho nada que merezca agradecimiento, Saga...

\- Sí, sí que lo has hecho...- La joven se perdió en la verdosa mirada del Fiscal sin atreverse a agregar ninguna palabra más, detalle que Saga aprovechó para concluir con su intención.- Te agradezco que hayas hecho brillar la mirada de Shura. Hacía años que los ojos no le resplandecían así. Y sólo tú eres responsable de ello.- Sentenció, regalándole un guiño de ojo que casi le ruborizó.

La vibración del móvil de Saga sesgó este momento por la mitad, y cuando el gemelo mayor comprobó quién deseaba hablar con él, ámpliamente sonrió.- Inspector Camus ¿dónde estás?...sí, sí, es aquí...ahora salgo...- Saga acabó con la rápida conversación, y guardándose otra vez el teléfono en el bolsillo de su inhabitual jean, no demoró en acercarse a la puerta y salir al exterior.- Hola Camus...un placer verte.- Dijo Saga, tendiéndole la mano sin dar tiempo al inspector de despojarse de los guantes que guardaban sus manos.

\- ¿Me puede decir, señor Fiscal en receso, el porqué de esta "charla informal", aquí, en un pub cerrado al público? - Expuso Camus, con una frialdad equiparable a la de la temperatura que sembraba el gélido viento que azotó sus respectivos cabellos sin consideración.

\- Camus, de tú, por favor...

\- Está bien, Saga...como quieras. Pero no comprendo el por qué me requieres. Se supone que estás de baja laboral todavía.

\- Exacto. Detalle que responde a tu pregunta y que hace de ésto una reunión amical que creo que te interesará. Es más...que debe interesarte.

\- ¿Una reunión amical? ¿Pero no vamos a "charlar" sólo nosotros dos?

Saga negó con la cabeza, sonriéndose y encogiéndose ante otro azote de vendaval.- Antes de entrar me permito el lujo de pedirte apertura de mente inspector...y cierta cintura ante todo lo que vas a saber y presenciar.

\- Fiscal...¿qué estás tramando?

\- ¿Entramos?

Saga pícaramente se sonrió, y no demoró en acceder dentro del pub.

A las puertas de éste, Camus suspiró. Inspiró concienzudamente y se agachó para traspasar ese metálico umbral.

La escena que sus ojos percibieron al cerrar la puerta interior tras él no tenía precio. No para una mente poco amante de las sorpresas.

Y ésa era una sorpresa preparada con sublime arte de manipulación.


	38. Confesión con regusto a denuncia

El inspector Camus no pudo articular palabra. La escenografía dispuesta frente a él le congeló incluso las preguntas de rigor.

¿Qué hacía él allí?

¿Por qué el Fiscal Saga había reunido a tantas personas distintas en un pub? ¿Qué representaba que abogado defensor y Fiscal en funciones estuvieran pisando el mismo teatro improvisado, y justo antes de enfrentarse en un tribunal?

¿Qué significaba la presencia de la joven Phantasos en dicha reunión?

Y lo más molesto e intrigante para el francés...¿por qué el inspector DeathMask, a quien él recientemente le había ganado el puesto, estaba incluído en semejante percal?

La presencia de los forenses era quizás lo que menos le sorprendía o molestaba, aunque tampoco hallaba razones válidas que les posicionaran allí.

Camus inspiró profundamente, sin voz y con demasiados interrogantes encendidos a la vez, titilando insistentes dentro de su analítica mente. Paseó su mirada por encima de todos los presentes, pasando rápidamente de largo la mueca de desagrado de DM, los visibles aspavientos de disconformidad de Kanon, deteniéndose un largo segundo sobre la incógnita que representaba Phansy y finalmente observando de nuevo a Saga.

Saga y su autosuficiente sonrisa, ésa que le explicaba que el Fiscal todo lo controlaba.

Las quejas de Kanon se escuchaban aunque nadie lo deseara, y DeathMask no demoró ni un segundo en unirse al abogado defensor en sus objeciones ante dicha reunión, situación que obligó a Saga a posicionarse en el centro del pub y reclamar silencio, haciendo uso de su voz a la vez que amplios movimientos de sus manos reclamaban calma y paciencia.- Silencio por favor...

\- ¡Saga! ¡O me cuentas de una jodida vez de qué va todo ésto o yo me largo! - Le amenazó Kanon desde la parte trasera de la barra.

\- ¡Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con tu gemelito! - Se añadió DM, permitiéndose el descaro de alzarse para andar hacia el satiscecho Saga, olvidándose adrede de dedicar una pizca de atención al nuevo inspector al mando.- ¡Yo no tengo porqué respirar el mismo aire de quién ahora se sienta en mi sillón día tras día! - Saga aguantó estoicamente los reproches de DM, se sonrió de medio lado mientras no dejaba de divertirse con la contrariedad que derrochaba el anterior inspector y dejó que éste acabara de vaciar el buche, ahora con la voz más baja, pero las palabras igualmente masticadas con rabia.- Me llegas a decir que éste aprovechado venía y a mí no me ves el pelo.

\- Razón por la cuál te oculté parte de la información, DM. Creo que te conozco, así que perdóname haberte manipulado un poquito.- Saga se acompañó de un gracioso gesto de sus dedos unidos en forma de pinza para dotar de más énfasis a sus últimas palabras, las mismas que consiguieron que DeathMask chasqueara la lengua y decidiera salir de escena.- Espera, DM...no tengas tanta prisa...- La mano del gemelo mayor se cerró entorno al brazo de su viejo conocido, retardando su precipitada escapada.

\- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer fuera de este puto bar.

\- Quédate, te lo pido por favor. No te insistí en que molestaras a tu padre para nada. La información que le sonsacaste es más importante de lo que te imaginas, así que te lo ruego si quieres...pero quédate.

La aproximación de Camus no dejó tiempo de reacción al antiguo inspector, que volvió a chasquear la lengua a la vez que repasaba al francés con evidente desdén, decidiendo regresar a tomar el mismo asiento que había abandonado momentos atrás.

\- Saga...a mí también me está molestando todo ésto. Sobretodo ver que una valiosa empleada de la Comisaría también está aquí.- Su mirada se fijó en Phansy, que desvió la propia y escondió el rostro bajo la sedosa cascada de cabellos rubios cuando ambas se conectaron por azar.

\- Lo sé, Camus...acompáñame. Creo que tú y la señorita Phansy debéis mantener una charla privada antes de comenzar la "reunión".

Ambos se acercaron al rincón que Shura había elegido al entrar. Los demás asistentes observaban sin mediar palabra, a excepto de Kanon, que no cesaba de refunfuñar por desquicie de sus oyentes más cercanos.

\- Buenos días, inspector...- Dijo Phansy con vergüenza al hallarse frente a quién ostentaba un estatus superior al suyo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías viajado al país de tu madre durante estas fechas...

Camus lo preguntó con sincera curiosidad, y después que Saga y Shura intercambiaran unas miradas que por sí solas se comprendían, el Fiscal al mando volvió a hacer uso de palabra.- Creo que ambos deberíais hablar en privado. A Rhadamanthys seguro que no le importará que accedáis al almacén.

No había nada que hacer. Ninguna negación se vislumbraba posible ante el plan que Saga tenía ideado, de manera que tanto la psicóloga como el inspector le siguieron. La primera sin alzar la vista ante nadie. El segundo escrutando a todos los presentes con frío temple. El Wyvern prendió la luz de la trastienda, les ofreció el paso y rápidamente se unió a Kanon tras la barra. El abogado todavía conservaba la lista con los pedidos de bebidas calientes, y su nerviosismo le condujo a dirigirse tanto a Shura como a DeathMask con unos modales que sumirían al juez Dohko en un estado de shock permanente.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Si queréis tomar algo caliente lo decís ahora! ¡El Wyvern no está para ir dando viajes a la esquina a cada momento!

El bolígrafo que Kanon sujetaba no cesaba de dar vueltas entre sus dedos. Su mirada parecía acuchillar a los últimos llegados y Rhadamanthys se mordió el labio con desesperación para no acabar estrangulando a su amigo.

\- También podrías ir tú.- Propuso al fin de mala gana.

Kanon cambió el ángulo de su furiosa mirada, pero no varió la holgazana posición que le mantenía completamente apoyado de brazos sobre la barra.- Yo también soy un invitado aquí. Tú te aliaste con Saga a mis espaldas, así que tú apechugarás con los recados. Además, si necesitas ayuda, que te acompañe Mu.

El exótico forense no se opuso a la decisión del gemelo menor. Cualquiera que se negara podría salir mal parado, tal y como sucedió a Shura y DM, que fueron reprendidos de nuevo.- ¡¿Queréis un jodido café o qué?! ¡¿O es que no me habéis escuchado?!

\- ¡Cállate ya, Kanon! ¡Llevo escuchándote desde que he llegado! - Exclamó DeathMask acercándose a él con la misma desfachatez que Kanon le miraba.- Apunta un café para mí, y cierra el jodido pico de una vez. Tu voz me está cansando ya...

\- Cómo si la tuya fuera agradable.- Replicó Kanon infantilmente.

\- ¡Vale ya! - Gritó Rhadamanthys al fin, consiguiendo que todos se sobresaltaran con su necesaria intervención. Sin esperar más arrancó el pedido y el boli de las manos de Kanon, y fue él mismo el que anotó el café de DM y el que añadió Shura desde la distancia, y con mucha más corrección.- Mu, de verdad que si vienes conmigo me harás un favor...- Añadió, rebajando el tono cuando buscó la calma y complicidad del forense.

\- Por supuesto...no hay problema.

\- Pues vamos, y si falta algo te juro que mando a Kanon y cierro la puerta con llave una vez haya salido por ella.- Sentenció el inglés, hablando aparentemente sólo para su accidental camarero, aunque se cuidó que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por el incontrolado abogado.

\- ¡Serás cabrón! ¡Que conste que te he escuchado! - Gritó Kanon erigiéndose en completo ofendido, aunque su queja chocó con las espaldas de Rhadamanthys y Mu, que ya salían del pub.

\- Kanon, o te calmas o además de acabar contigo mismo nos desquiciarás a los demás.

Marin ya no se pudo contener más. Y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que lidiar con el fastidioso mal humor de su colega. Kanon iba a rechistar. Necesitaba drenar el estrés que le consumía de alguna manera, pero la fime mirada fruncida de Marin le dijo que no. Que se abstuviera de seguir comportándose como un crío.

\- Todos vosotros sí que me tenéis loco a mí...

Estas palabras fueron directamente vertidas sobre la reaparición de Saga, quién acababa de dejar a solas a Phansy y al inspector.

\- Paciencia, Kanon...- Rogó Saga sin perder la enorgullecida sonrisa que se empeñaba en embellecer su rostro, en contrapunto a la extrema tensión que sufría todo el cuerpo de su gemelo.

\- Paciencia fue lo que no se nos repartió bien al nacer.

Kanon lo sentenció con una espontaneidad que para su pesar hizo reír a Saga, suspirar a los agotados Shaka y Marin, refunfuñar en italiano a DM mientras optaba por encenderse otro cigarro y hacer rezar a Shura, pidiendo un milagro de cara al juicio que supuestamente les enfrentaba.

Mientras todo este despliegue de infantilismo tardío se desplegaba en pleno pub, en el almacén la situación transucrría más calmada, aunque sumamente tensa. Phansy había tomado asiento en la silla de oficina que el Wyvern había sacado de su cuchitril destinado al papeleo del negocio, y al inspector sólo le quedó la opción de sentarse directamente sobre un par de incómodas cajas de cervezas aún por abrir.

Phansy se estrujaba las manos nerviosa. Sentía la intensa y distante mirada de Camus fija sobre ella, y el silencio que ambos sostenían se respiraba en extremo tenso.

\- ¿Por qué mentiste al departamento sobre tu supuesto viaje?

Camus lo preguntó directamente, sin imprimir mucho tacto en su voz, aunque sus intenciones no eran las de reprender a la eficiente empleada.

\- Necesitaba unos días libres, inspector. No me he encontrado muy bien últimamente...

Al fin los dorados ojos de Phansy hallaron el valor de alzarse y posarse sobre la apuesta faz del inspector, que seguía analizándola sin discreción.

\- ¿Y por qué no decías lo que me acabas de decir? Si no te encontrabas bien de salud se te habrían asignado los días igualmente...

\- Sé que mentí, pero...

\- Las mentiras no son buenas consejeras, Phansy...Imagínate que un día nos cruzamos por la calle cuando yo creo que estás de viaje al país de tu madre. ¿Qué credibilidad te queda entonces?

\- Lo sé, inspector...lo sé...pero...- La presión a la que se sentía sometida afloró en el sutil cambio de su voz, y se intensificó con el desvío de la mirada hacia el oscuo pavimento que yacía bajo sus pies.- Sé que puedo perder el trabajo a partir de hoy, y si ésto ocurre lo comprenderé...- Comenzó a justificarse Phansy antes de precipitarse al vacío de todas sus verdades.

\- Tampoco es tan grave...pero si preocupante. No soy amigo de las mentiras...y mi trabajo menos.

\- Pues no es la primera vez que miento.

Phansy lo soltó sin permitirse un segundo en pensar las palabras adecuadas para dar inicio a su confesión. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, y ella sabía que volvería a derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas que odiaba por la debilidad de espíritu que imponían sobre sí misma.

Lágrimas que al fin eran compartidas.

\- Explícate, por favor...- Insistió Camus, que aún seguía ignorante entre tanto misterio sin desvelar.

\- Mentí en los recientes informes psicológicos que redacté. Son corruptos. Tanto el del chico llamado Valentine como el del señor Thane...

La mirada de Camus se agrandó al instante. Había esperado cualquier excusa o historia absurda, pero que la psicóloga criminal de la Comisaría admitiera haber perjudicado a dos presuntos culpables con sus análisis profesionales...éso simplemente no había entrado en las cuentas.

\- ¿Sabes la gravedad que alcanza lo que me estás diciendo?

\- Por supuesto que lo sé...- Se avergonzó Phansy, que bajó la mirada para mantenerla lejos del escrutinio directo a la que estaba siendo sometida por parte del francés.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No tuve elección...

\- ¡¿Que no tuviste elección?! ¡Elección es lo que siempre hay, Phansy! ¡La inocencia de dos personas ahora está aún más comprometida gracias a tus malas artes intencionadas! ¡Ésto es inadmisible!

\- ¡Ya lo sé!

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué elegiste hacerlo?! - Insistió el inspector, que comenzaba a sentirse alterado por la cruda esencia de lo que más detestaba: la mentira intencionada.

-  _Él_  me obligó...

\- ¿Quién es  _él_?

\- ...me coaccionó...me amenazó...me presionó...como siempre...

Phansy seguía confesando entre nacientes sollozos y vergüenzas antiguas, ya sin escuchar las preguntas que cada vez emergían más impacientes de los labios del francés.

\- Phansy...por favor...¿Quién es  _él_?

-...siempre ha sido así...desde niña...

\- Phansy...detente y mírame por favor...

\- ...primero era sólo afectuoso y amable cuando le visitaba los fines de semana...luego empezó a ser más afectuoso que amable...hasta que acabó sometiiéndome...amenazándome con contarle a mi madre lo mal que me portaba cuando le visitaba...

\- Phansy...espera...No entiendo nada de lo que dices...

\- ..."Voy a contarle a mamá que no obedeces...que te portas mal...que me ensucias la casa sólo para molestarme..."...No le ensuciaba la casa adrede...pero a veces no podía retenerme los vómitos...

\- Phansy...por Dios...no te comprendo...

\- ...hasta que aprendí a hacerlo...hasta que asumí que mojarme encima y fuera del baño tampoco me salvaba de sentir sus asquerosas manos tocándome...hasta que acepté que debía ser  _así..._

Silencio...aplastante...doloroso...sentido.

 _\- Mon Dieu_ Phansy...¿Quién abusó de ti?

\- Él...siempre _él..._

 _-_ ¿Quieres decirme quién es  _él..._? Te ayudaré...Te prometo que te ayudaré...

\- Es mi padre...inspector...

Camus se congeló de estupor. Tuvo que tragar saliva para poder volver a articular voz.

\- ¿Tu...padre?

Phansy alzó la mirada. Enrojecida, hinchada y completamente inundada. Buscó el rostro pálido de estupefacción que se había apoderado de Camus...Le miró. Directamente. Por unos largos segundos que se respiraban interminables.

Camus aguardaba. Enfurecido...No con Phansy, no...sino con la ignominiosa crudeza de su pasado.

Y Phansy le miraba. Intensamente, desnuda de alma. Dentro de su frialdad deseaba hallar un atisbo de esperanza, y el último golpe de coraje que necesitaba.

\- El admirado, reconocido y laureado pintor...El malnacido...Hyppolitos Sifakis.


	39. Nuevo centro de operaciones

Camus no supo cómo reaccionar ante dicho nombre.

Le conocía...claro que le conocía. Como medio mundo. Incluso podía admitir que la belleza de algunas de sus obras le había llegado a hipnotizar de verdad. Con desubicado inoportunismo incluso recordó la tarde que junto con su esposa Hilda acudieron a una importante exposición que daba inicio en la ciudad, y se asentaba en ella durante un par de meses antes de comenzar a viajar por distintas galerías del globo terráqueo.

Phansy había rendido su mirada otra vez, y ahora seguía sujetando los sollozos que golpeaban contra su pecho.

Camus creía oportuno decir algo...ofrecer una respuesta, un amparo, una solución...pero sólo podía seguir evocandoando escenas e imágenes, palabras y momentos: esa exposición dónde estrechó su mano, el primer impacto que él mismo sintió al ser conocedor de la muerte de su hija adoptiva, el segundo que volvió a azotarle cuando el caso cayó definitivamente en sus manos, la posterior aparición en pleno juicio del farsante Tanner/Thane/Thanatos, la recolección de pruebas que directamente le inculpaban, la entredicha presencia de un presunto "don" silenciado y sumido en tinieblas años atrás, un "don" que el mismo inspector había experimentado en su propia piel, la fraternal realidad que yacía latente bajo la macabra y nada casual dualidad Thanatos/Hypnos...

La joven psicóloga seguía llorando en silencio, abrazándose a sí misma, seguramente como un acto reflejo adquirido en la humillada soledad de su devastada infancia, y Camus seguía pensando, recopilando imágenes, palabras, hechos y probabilidades, juntándolo todo en la coctelera que se había convertido su mente...una coctelera que no cesaba de recibir nuevos y excesivos ingredientes, y dónde las facciones de Phansy comenzaron a presentarse más definidas a partir de una diferente e inquietante perspectiva, adquiriendo poco a poco un nuevo matiz. Su rostro era el mismo que el inspector había conocido el primer día que la joven ingresó en el equipo psicológico de la Comisaría, pero hacía tan sólo unos segundos que el enfoque de luz había variado, mutado de posición lo mínimamente necesario para desvelar que esa dorada mirada se asemejaba con maestría a otra mirada adorada y pública, que el color de su abundante cabellera rubia se presentaba heredado, y que la hipnótica sonrisa que día tras día Phansy lucía en su oficina emulaba perfectamente la sonrisa que a él le estrechó la mano una vez.

Esa vez en la que Camus, junto con su esposa Hilda, en medio de una multitudinaria exposición le ofrecieron respeto y admiración.

_Respeto y admiración..._

Algo deformó las sombras que la escasa luz del almacén creaba con su tímida presencia. Shura accedió con cautela y sin mediar palabra, fijándose de inmediato en la empequeñecida figura de Phansy, aún arropándose a sí misma. Permaneciendo en silencio avanzó hacia ella y se posicionó a sus espaldas, apoyando sus manos sobre los tensos y encogidos hombros a la vez que se agachaba lo suficiente para depositar un beso sobre sus cabellos, sin dejar de masajear con ternura la tensión que había cernido sobre ella. Phansy deshizo la mitad de su propio abrazo, tan sólo para permitir que una de sus temblorosas manos se afianzara con necesidad a la zurda de Shura. El abogado no se movió, permaneció ofreciendo su compañía y protección al tiempo que estudiaba las descompuestas facciones de Camus, quién le observó con preocupante seriedad mientras tragaba saliva por enésima vez.

\- Necesito pruebas de ésto, Phansy...

La psicóloga se encogió de hombros bajo la necesaria cercanía de Shura, se aclaró la voz con un débil carraspeo y asumió lo más asfixiante del momento.- No tengo nada que ofrecer...sólo mi palabra...

\- Lo que sea, Phansy...una revisión médica que corrobore los abusos, algo...

\- No tengo nada, inspector...- Insistió la psicóloga, degustando el sabor de una derrota aceptada muchos años atrás.- Jamás conté nada...ni a mi madre...ni siquiera a ella...

\- Comprenderás que tu palabra contra la de él va a carecer de fuerza...

\- ¿Y no es suficiente prueba el despojo de mujer en el que me convirtió? - Phansy alzó su contraída mirada al pronunciar dicha pregunta, clavándose dolorosa en el alma de Camus.

\- Por desgracia, me apena muchísimo tener que decir que es insuficiente...

La respiración de Phansy volvió a descontrolarse con frustración, y entonces fue Shura el que decidió tomar el control.

\- Inspector Camus, comprendo su situación, pero esta charla que han mantenido es sólo el inicio del motivo de esta reunión. Nadie más aquí conoce la existencia de los hechos que usted acaba de escuchar, a parte de Saga, y le ruego que de momento sigan mantenidos entre nosotros. Es un tema muy delicado...Phansy necesita tiempo antes de sentirse segura para poder exponerse así ante los demás congregados...

\- Shura...debo hacerlo...- Intervino ella, alzando el perfil en un leve ladeo que le permitió hallarse entre la profunda mirada del español.

\- Poco a poco, Phansy...

\- Lo comprendo y lo respeto, pero también debo deciros que ahora mismo me encuentro completamente desubicado y confuso.- Se explicó Camus, con calma pero sin perder su innata severidad.- Phansy...para empezar no llevas su apellido...

\- Porqué mi madre ejercía de prostituta cuando me concibió...siendo menor de edad...y satisfaciendo a ese desgraciado noche sí y noche también...

La forzada compostura que Camus luchaba para mantener en alza acabó de fracturarse por completo, y Shura no quiso demorar más el avance al siguiente eslabón.- Cuando lo desee nos reunimos en el pub con todos. DeathMask tiene algo que compartir también. Su presencia no es aleatoria ni casual...

Camus asintió en silencio, apretó varias veces su mandíbula al tiempo que apoyaba las manos sobre sus flexionadas piernas y buscaba la conexión entre todos sus pensamientos sobre el gastado pavimento.- De acuerdo...Tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis...yo voy a salir fuera...- Camus abandonó el improvisado asiento con rapidez, arreglándose las ropas y acomodándose en secreto recaudo el arma de fuego que siempre andaba adosada a su costillar. Sus pasos quisieron alejarle de allí, pero la humanidad que también custodiaba hizo que se detuviera frente a Phansy y le reconfortara con unas simples palabras.- Eres muy valiente, Phansy...debes estar orgullosa de la mujer que eres. Que nadie nunca más te haga creer lo contrario.

Durante el dilatado tiempo en el que se desarrolló la charla en el almacén, otra escena se fue cociendo en la amplitud del clausurado pub. El Wyvern y Mu hacía poco que habían llegado con el pedido, y todos estaban dando cuenta de sus elecciones, cada uno a su manera. Kanon acompañaba el café con otro cigarrillo sin la propiedad de convertirse en calmante, DeathMask pidió a Rhadamanthys que añadiera al suyo un chorrito de lo que fuera que contuviera un poco de alcohol, y los demás simplemente aguardaban el verdadero inicio de la reunión.

Finalmente, y para paz y gozo de los oídos allí reunidos, un tenso silencio parecía haberse apoderado del lugar, recayendo el honor de romperlo exclusivamente sobre Shaka y sus estornudos y constantes moqueos.

El enfurruñamiento que sufría Kanon ahora le mantenía milagrosamente callado, después de que él mismo decidiera acogerse a la quinta enmienda, sólo por pura rebeldía ante los intentos de conversación que le tanteaba Saga. Ni la reaparición de Camus primero, ni de Shura y Phansy después logró separarle los labios, aunque su entrecejo debía dolerle por la tensión a la que seguía sometiéndole.

Una vez el elenco se halló al completo, Saga hinchó sus pulmones con una gran inspiración, no dio muestras del dolor e incomodidad que tanto ajetreo imprimía bajo su piel, y sin pensar en el reposo prescrito médicamente y evadido a consciencia, se alzó y caminó hacia el centro del local.

\- Bueno...creo que ya estamos en disposición de inaugurar esta "reunión" de colegas.- Dijo a modo de introducción, derrochando las artes que tanto gustaba de mostrar ante un tribunal.- Tomad asiento donde queráis...

Sin prestar evidente atención a los movimientos que percibía a su alrededor, aunque internamente se hinchaba de gozo al ver que todo el mundo le obedecía casi sin rechistar, Saga se acercó a la mesa de billar y comenzó a hurgar entre sus pertenencias, anteriormente olvidadas allí. De su maletín extrajo algo que parecía un rotulador, y las gafas. Previo meticuloso pase del paño que viajaba con ellas dentro del estuche, rápidamente fueron a caer sobre su recta nariz, y volteándose hacia el Wyvern decidió aprovecharse de él un poquitín más.

\- Rhadamanthys...he visto que en esa pared tienes una pantalla enrollada...- Dijo, señalando con el dedo el punto de su fijación.

\- Sí...la uso para ampliar la imagen de los partidos de fútbol que ofrezco cuando hay las ligas europeas en curso.

\- ¿Te importaría extenderla? Necesitamos un gran lienzo donde comenzar a anotar todo lo que tenemos...- Rhadamanthys palideció ante la orden con disfraz de inocente propuesta, augurando que a partir de esa mañana, la pantalla dejaría de ser precisamente lo que se suponía que era: simplemente éso, una pantalla.- Tranquilo...te prometo que te comparé una de nueva antes que reabras el pub al público.- Se apresuró a aclarar Saga, viendo que el Wyvern comenzaba a sudar frío y dudaba en acatar su orden.

\- Qué remedio...- Soltó Rhadamanthys con resignación, andando hacia ella para exponerla en toda su amplitud.

\- Gracias, Rhadamanthys.

\- No hay de qué, señor Fiscal.- Respondió el inglés, recuperando su lugar en uno de los bancos apostados en la pared opuesta a la que ahora presidía el blanco lienzo.

Saga disfrutaba sabiéndose el centro de atención, y se permitió unos preciosos instantes de apreciación de la escena que se desplegaba frente a él.

\- Para situarnos y aclararnos todos un poco debemos comenzar a desmenuzar los hechos, los cuáles iré anotando en la pantalla...

\- ¡Que sí Saga! ¡Ya te hemos entendido! - Exclamó Kanon, que había optado por permanecer medio recostado sobre la barra, sujetándose la mejilla con una mano mientras con la otra se entretenía con un cigarrillo sin prender.

\- Muy bien, pues por hablar ahora me dirás qué es lo que representaremos sobre la pantalla.- Dijo Saga, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a él, como si representaran el rol de un profesor y de un holgazán alumno.

\- ¡No me jodas, hermano!

\- Kaaanon...respóndeme. Aprender a hacer ésto correctamente te interesa más a ti que a mí.

\- Joder, Saga...- Refunfuñó Kanon otra vez, incorporándose sólo a medias.- La línea temporal de los sucesos con sus implicados y las posibles relaciones entre ellos.

\- Bien, veo que a veces hasta me prestas atención.

\- Cómo si tú dejaras otra opción.

Esta situación consiguió arrancar algunas tímidas sonrisas entre los presentes. Unas incipientes muestras de distensión que urgía en esos momentos, y que Saga buscó adrede, sirviéndose de la inocente réplica y ayuda que estaba seguro que en Kanon no iba a fallar. Aunque éste no lo supiera.

Las anotaciones comenzaron con el nombre de Pandora en el centro. Los de los presuntos implicados en su asesinato aparecieron cerca del epicentro, cada uno acompañado con detalles esquemáticos de los motivos que les habían conducido a estar presos y procesados. La cuestión del Adn no demoró en aparecer, momento en que Shaka y Mu explicaron y se respaldaron en sus conjeturas con los datos extraídos tanto a Saga como Kanon, idénticos en su totalidad. Justo aquí fue dónde Kanon se enfurismó todavía un grado más en su escala de infinita carrera hacia el colapso total. Ni pizca de gracia le hizo al gemelo menor saber que los forenses habían "robado" sus colillas para extraer su secuencia de Adn, y fue entonces cuando Saga decidió darle paso para que expusiera la revelación que Thane había hecho sobre su paternidad de Pandora, detalle que desmoronó todavía más las relaciones de hechos que Camus trataba de armar en silencio.

\- En resumen...- Dijo Shaka con la voz cada vez más tomada y los ojos lagrimosos.- Los Adn de los gemelos idénticos son precisamente éso, idénticos, de manera que el Adn que se halló en el cuerpo de Pandora y que fue el detonante de la detención del señor Thane podría pertenecer al señor Hyppolitos. No hay forma de discernir a cuál de los dos ubicarlo.

Phansy se estremecía cada vez que este nombre resonaba entre las paredes del local, pero Shura se cuidaba de amañagarle la mano sin ser visto ni descarado, pero resultando adecuado para transmitirle la calma que la joven psicóloga necesitaba.

Dispuesto todo ésto, Saga decidió tomarse un respiro, el cuál aprovechó para apartarse de la pantalla y dedicarle una detenida observación desde la distancia, sintiéndose satisfecho de todo el esquema que su puño y letra había creado a mano alzada.

\- Ahora creo que es momento de hacer un salto al pasado. Es preciso para acabar de entender todo este embrollo que tenemos aquí montando.- Dijo, girándose hacia su público mientras se permitía el hecho de apoyar su trasero contra la mesa de billar, separadora de la pantalla y la concurrencia.- DeathMask...cuando visitaste a tus padres a Siena estos días...¿qué descubriste?

DeathMask suspiró sonoramente, pero sin mostrar la intención de erguir su relajada posición, la cuál le presentaba medio escurrido en su asiento, de brazos cruzados y con una pierna descansando en plano horizontal sobre el muslo flexionado.- Pues que mi viejo, en su época y la del tuyo...vuestro...- rectificó, mirándose de reojo a Kanon - estuvo untado económicamente para no hacer público un nombre en un caso que le entretuvo durante un tiempo.

\- Explícanos de qué se trataba ese caso, por favor...

\- Pues se ve que mi viejo partició en la caída de un burdel clandestino dónde ejercían muchachas, inmigrantes en su mayoría, sobretodo provenientes del este de Europa, que llegaban aquí engañadas y una vez captadas les obligaban a ejercer de putas. Lo más triste del caso es que casi en su totalidad las chicas recién dejaban la niñez atrás.

En este momento Phansy sintió cómo su corazón se encogía de pena y dolor. Esa historia ella la conocía...Esa historia la había convertido en consecuencia directa de la atrocidad allí ejecutada, pero DeathMask todavía no había soltado todo lo que su padre le había compartido.

\- ¿Quién untó a tu padre para que "se olvidara" de parte de la información?

\- Pues el tío éste del que habláis todo el rato. Hypnos, o Hyppolitos, o como coño se llame.

\- ¿Era acaso el regente o el proxeneta del lugar?

\- ¡Qué va! Según mi viejo, era un puto vicioso que se beneficiaba a las más jovencitas del harem. En esos tiempos empezaba a hacerse famoso gracias a las pinturas que todo el mundo tilda de excelentes, cosa que habría que ver, y claro, una mancha negra así en su historial no debía hacerle mucha gracia. El tío pagó, y mi viejo calló. Éso es todo lo que pude saber.- DM calló, pero se quedó mirando a Saga, que mantenía su verde mirada fija sobre el antiguo inspector, brillando de emoción y acompañándose de una ladeada sonrisa que DM al instante temió.- ¿Qué pasa, Saga? ¿Por qué me miras así? - Le increpó DM, irguiéndose al fin.

\- El inspector Manigoldo debería venir a testificar al juicio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué coño te has tomado?! ¡Y una mierda que voy a hacer venir a mi padre aquí! ¡Que está jubilado, joder!

\- Su testimonio es imprescindible para aclarar la verdad y para que junto a ti, los dos podáis colaborar con Camus en este nuevo frente que se le ha prendido hoy.

\- ¡Ni hablar, Saga! ¡Ni hablar!

\- DM...sólo serán unos días...

\- ¡Que no te digo! ¡No y punto!

\- ¡No seas tan cabezota, DM! ¡Creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que su intervención será crucial!

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡El que no lo entiende eres tú! - Le espetó DM, ahora ya de pie y apenas a un palmo de distancia de la seductora y manipuladora sonrisa de Saga.- ¡Si viene él, mi vieja le acompañará! ¡¿Acaso te imaginas lo que puede ser tener a mi madre metida en  _mi_  casa durante días?! ¡Moriré en el intento!

\- Adoras a tu  _vieja,_  DeathMask, lo sé.

\- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Pero lejos, joder! Lejos...

\- Lo superarás, DM...lo superarás...


	40. Un carácter que se apacigua

La reunión que Saga había organizado en el pub ocupó casi todo el día. Poco a poco se fueron poniendo sobre la mesa todos los ingredientes que conformaban un menú de difícil digestión.

La sorpresa de la paternidad biológica de Thane sobre Pandora no fue la única en hacer trastabillar todos los conceptos antes asimilados por los presentes. Después que un pizzero motorizado les abasteciera el sustento del mediodía, fue Phansy la que halló el valor para exponer parte de su pasado. La parte menos humillante quizás, pero no por éso más amable.

La estupefacción que se adueñó de los que hasta ese momento ignoraban cierta información sencillamente fue indescriptible. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había siquiera sopesado la posibilidad que Hypnos tuviera descendencia biológica. Que la rubia psicóloga se presentara como la consecuencia directa de los actos inmorales llevados a cabo entre las paredes de un clandestino burdel de menores, era simplemente un detalle difícil de asimilar. Más aún después de haber sido presentado sin apenas introducción.

Al lado de semejante confesión, hilvanada con temblorosa voz y vacío de mirada, todo lo expuesto con anterioridad pareció perder fuerza por unos instantes. Phansy también admitió haber corrompido los estudios psicológicos realizados tanto a Thane como a Valentine, escudándose tras la extorsión a la que le había estado sometiendo Hypnos desde las sombras.

La espontaneidad de Kanon logró dotar de algo de luz aquel tenso momento, cuando él mismo se presentó como usurpador de préstamos de informes sin aviso, no mejorando en nada su carta de presentación, bastante mermada ya desde el juicio anterior.

Era innegable que todo el encuentro estuvo plagado de inesperadas revelaciones, tensiones, encontronazos verbales y algún que otro reproche. Nada que Saga no hubiera previsto de antemano, de forma que el Fiscal General dejó hacer, permitió desahogar a quién lo necesitara y escuchó todo lo que los presentes más activos desearan aportar.

Saga actuó sintiéndose líder. Amando el momento y asumiendo que debería conformarse con éso. El año se inauguraría con el juicio por el que sería recordado en el mundo legal, y por primera vez desde que ejercía como abogado, Saga no pisaría el centro del tribunal. Lo haría su gemelo en su lugar...aunque él siguiera estando detrás.

Ya anochecía cuando Saga decidió exponer su plan. Un plan que debería ser aceptado y perfectamente asimilado por las dos partes aparentemente enfrentadas en el proceso, además de otras personas que deberían desempeñar algún doloroso rol.

Shura y Kanon protagonizarían un mediático enfrentamiento, una escenificación digna de Oscar que debería ser creíble a ojos de la sociedad. Y quizás también ante la balanza del buen juez...aunque ésto era algo que Saga aún necesitaba madurar.

Por supuesto que el admirado artista Hyppolitos Sifakis estaba incluido en la definición de dicha "sociedad".

Justo aquí comenzaba parte del plan. Y si todo salía tal y como Saga lo veía en su mente, Shakespeare se quedaría atrás.

###

_Un par de días después..._

_Piso de Saga_

Shaka se había visto obligado a tomarse unos días de descanso. El resfriado que se había apoderado de él finalmente le dejó más fuera de combate de lo que el forense estuvo dispuesto a admitir en una primera instancia, aunque pasadas unas necesarias 48 horas de retiro físico, parecía que había amanecido mejor. Así que aprovecharía el día para descansar y acabar de recuperarse. Y quizás retomaría algunas de sus privadas actividades, apartadas de su rutina desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Todo ésto lo pensaba mientras las sábanas de la cama comenzaban a pesarle, y después de remolonear sobre toda la amplitud del colchón durante unos preciosos instantes, decidió enfrentarse al nuevo día. Los pies no se calzaron, sólo andaron hacia el umbral del gran salón, dónde Saga ya ocupaba el lugar en su personal rincón. Una taza de café descansaba al lado del fajo de papeles que el gemelo mayor revisaba con intensidad, y la apagada pantalla del ordenador reflejaba su rostro concentrado en lo que escribía con fruición.

Saga parecía estar sumamente enfrascado en el nuevo juicio que acechaba, tanto o más que Kanon y Shura. No había nada que hacer...La pasión de Saga por su trabajo no tenía límite, y Shaka se descubrió sonriéndose con resignación desde la clandestina inspección que estaba dedicando al que ostentaba la custodia de su amor. Desde siempre y todavía. Pese a la rutina que con anterioridad amenazó con acabarlos...pese al respeto que algún día en ambos se desvió.

Cierto era que desde su corta separación Shaka había macerado dudas y sentido recelos. Incluso se había llegado a cuestionar si seguir al lado de Saga merecía su abnegada entrega...Shaka se había analizado las propias emociones y sentimientos más crudamente de lo que jamás asumiría ante nadie, y siempre acababa llegando a la misma conclusión: amaba a Saga, simple y llanamente. Y lo que le convencía de su elección era precisamente la falta de una razón que le iluminara.

No sabía porqué le amaba...sólo sabía que pensar su vida sin él no tenía sabor a nada.

El forense agotó con sigilosos pasos la distancia que les separaba, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del concentrado fiscal al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia él y le besaba la mejilla.- Buenos días...- Las manos reconocieron los brazos del abogado en sensual descenso, tantearon su costillar y finalmente se enlazaron sobre su pecho.

\- Shaka...creí que todavía dormías.- La pluma que sostenía la diestra de Saga aterrizó sobre el escritorio, y el anguloso rostro del gemelo se ladeó lo suficiente para ubicar la faz del rubio hindú apoyada sobre su hombro.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

\- Mejor...al fin puedo respirar.- La profunda inspiración que Shaka consiguió a través de sus fosas nasales le dio la razón, y la sonrisa que esbozó dotó de más veracidad a su afirmación.- ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí, trabajando?

\- Una hora más o menos...Ya no tenía sueño, y tú parecías dormir tan profundamente que no quise despertarte.

Shaka suspiró otra vez, ahora con claros signos de derrota asumida.- No hay nada que te pueda decir para que rebajes tu ritmo ¿verdad?

\- Shaka...me encuentro bien...

\- No superaste una intervención fácil...parece que te hayas olvidado de ésto.- Insistió Shaka, acariciando la cicatriz que el roce de sus libres pulgares palpaban a través de las ropas.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Cada día, ésto que acaricias me lo recuerda...- La mano de Saga se cerró sobre las mismas que su joven amante mantenía entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

Otro beso cayó sobre la mejilla del fiscal, quién lo recibió con gusto cerrando los ojos y afianzando con fuerza las manos de Shaka antes que éstas pudieran ceder al claro impulso de desconectarse y alejarse de él.- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tanto mimo?

Saga volvió a alzar el perfil y su mirada halló la de Shaka a un palmo de su rostro, observándole con incipiente ofensa.- ¡Saga! ¡No hay quién te entienda! Hace unos días te quejabas que no era cariñoso contigo, y cuando lo soy me preguntas que por qué...

\- Bueno...es que a veces te cuesta dejarte ir si no buscas algo más...

\- A veces, Saga. Tú lo has dicho...así que calla y aprovecha cuando ésto suceda. Ha pasado hoy, y te advierto que no sé cuando volverá a salir mi "yo cariñoso". Que sepas que le acabas de ofender. Quizás ahora decida emprender un largo retiro.

Shaka logró soltarse del amarre de Saga, pero no había hablado en serio. La sonrisa que Saga le espió le dio a entender que el joven forense estaba jugando, y a él no le hacía falta nada más para aumentar un grado de intensidad en su seguridad.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Irás a trabajar? - Preguntó Saga retomando su pluma mientras observaba cómo Shaka se internaba en la cocina.

\- Pues desayunaré algo...me ducharé...y quizás lea un poco o medite...Hace semanas que no lo hago. Si a la tarde me siento bien posiblemente sí que me acerque a ver cómo le va a Mu, para si necesita ayuda con algo.

La voz del forense es escuchaba nítida pese a provenir de lejos, y pronto un renovado y agradable aroma a café volvió a conquistar la atmósfera. Los desnudos pasos alcanzaron la mesa del salón, y una caja de cartón con algunas galletas de chocolate cayó sobre ella. Shaka tomó un sorbo de café antes de arrastrar la silla y tomarle la medida, y pronto los únicos sonidos que emitía eran los de un frenético roer.

Saga trató de retomar el hilo de sus ideas, pero el constante masticar y el engorroso ruido del papel cobertor de dichas delicias cada vez que la mano se adentraba a por una de ellas no le daba tregua ni le permitía concentración. Era evidente que Shaka ya se encontraba mejor, dado que las existencias de galletas amenazaban con desaparecer en esa misma tacada. La tablet también fue elegida para acompañar el desayuno de Shaka, y las noticias que aparecían en los periódicos digitales locales seguían dando vueltas a lo mismo.

\- ¿No te preocupa que el caso se haya vuelto tan mediático?

La voz del forense se escuchó deformada por gentileza de otra galleta medio triturada, y Saga definitivamente optó por dejar ir sus pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, podria recuperarlos después.

\- Claro que me preocupa - Admitió Saga, girándose sobre el eje de su silla de despacho, quitándose un segundo las gafas para frotarse los ojos y volver a recuperarlas.

\- ¿Crees que la prensa sabe que Phantasos es hija de Hyppolitos? - Siguió preguntando Shaka, leyendo las noticias por encima a la vez que tomaba otro sorbo de café.

\- No tendría porqué. Esta realidad no salió del pub, y los que estábamos allí somos todos de fiar.

\- ¿Incluyendo a DeathMask? - Insistió Shaka, alzando la mirada hacia el distante Saga.

\- Sí. Incluyéndole a él.- Afirmó Saga con seguridad.- Ha cambiado. Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar...e intentar ser mejores.- Ahora el fiscal se había alzado, y se acercó a la mesa para tomar asiento cerca de Shaka.- ¿Qué opinas tú de todo ésto?

Shaka no se había esperado esta pregunta, y se halló encogiéndose de hombros mientras Saga le observaba con seriedad.- No sé...yo no domino las leyes, Saga.

\- Pero aunque no las domines, sé que tienes formada una opinión.

\- Sí, bueno...pero es lo que tú dices, una opinión, como lo podría ser la de cualquier persona...

\- Compártela, por favor...

Shaka volvió a inspirar por la nariz, con alivio y libertad, y al soltar el aire miró a Saga emulando su seriedad.- Nunca antes había visto un caso así. Estamos a poquísimos días para que se inicie el juicio y solamente tenemos una idea que no está completamente probada. Las pruebas que aportamos Mu y yo sólo ponen en duda una autoria del crimen, pero no tienen la fuerza suficiente para otorgarla sin vacilación a una persona en concreto. No hace falta que te diga que el asesino podría ser cualquiera de los dos, porqué ésto lo sabes desde el principio.

\- Ésta es la razón que me ha llevado a armar la estrategia que todos llevaremos hacia adelante, Shaka...

\- Y sigues sabiendo mejor que nadie que te arriesgas a un suicidio judicial y mediático en toda regla.

\- Exacto.

\- Aun así, aquí estamos todos, pero lo peor del caso es que será tu hermano quién por desgracia se suicide profesionalmente, no tú.

\- Ésto no ocurrirá. Kanon lo sacará adelante. Y Shura también. Recuerda que "escenificarán" un duelo, pero en realidad jugarán en el mismo bando.- Saga no había dejado de mirar a Shaka intensamente, perdiéndose en ese azul que le respondía de la misma manera.- Necesito que me apoyes en ésto...

\- Y lo hago, y haré las pruebas de Adn de Hyppolitos si Phantasos consigue hacerse con algo de él, pero estamos actuando a espaldas del juez...y a mí ya no me tiene muy bien visto últimamente. Ahora sólo me falta meterme en cosas así para que termine de agarrarme manía.

\- No te preocupes por tu amigo Dohko. Yo sé cómo tratarle. Ya son años conociéndonos todos.

\- Ya lo sé, Saga, pero me has pedido mi opinión, y aquí la tienes. Lo veo todo muy arriesgado y difícil. No consigo hallar un camino racional que conduzca directamente a la culminación de la idea de lo que crees que sucederá. ¡Y encima sin que los acusados estén al tanto! ¡Que tendrán que testificar, responder a las preguntas de ambas partes!

\- Que te recuerdo que son la misma. Y sólo si ellos ignoran nuestras intenciones podrán mostrarse veraces en sus palabras y declaraciones. Más creíbles resultarán para los presentes, y más creíbles también para Hyppolitos. Cuanto más culpable parezca Thane, más bajas tendrá las guardias ese execrable pintor. Y cuando esté relajado será su momento, Shaka. Será su momento...

Saga permaneció sin añadir nada más, únicamente arropándose con esa mirada que jamás soportaría perder.

\- Deseo que salga bien, Saga. Que todo ocurra como lo has imaginado, pero aún no sabes por qué tu padre se encargó de hacer parecer un loco al señor Thane...

\- Asumiré el riesgo de averiguarlo durante el juicio.

\- Tú asumirás...pero ¿y Kanon? ¿Sabes hasta qué punto él está dispuesto a escuchar hablar de su padre en un juicio que él defenderá?

\- Kanon nunca le tuvo mucha estima a papá...para él no será un problema nada de lo que se pueda decir.

\- ¿Y para ti?

\- Aspros Samaras era mi padre. Al menos para mí lo era...y siempre lo seguirá siendo. Con sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Justo en este punto de la conversación, Saga desvió la mirada y se perdió en sus propios pesares e inquietudes, las mismas que le habían surgido después de saber que entre dos gemelos idénticos no hay diferencias en el Adn...después de intentar aceptar que jamás sabrían a ciencia cierta si su concepción perteneció a Aspros o a su gemelo Deuteros, con quién su madre también se acercó íntimamente.

\- ¿Kanon sabe que encontraste los resultados de los análisis de Adn que vuestro padre ordenó haceros de pequeños?

Saga negó con la cabeza, y suspirando con tristeza buscó conectarse con los ojos de Shaka otra vez.- No...no se lo he dicho, porqué simplemente está idiota, y sólo le faltaría saber que he encontrado un sobre cerrado, con el nombre de una clínica impreso en él y unos supuestos resultados que nada iluminarán dentro.

\- ¿Vuestro padre no lo abrió nunca?

\- Está intacto, Shaka...pero no hace falta abrirlo para saber qué hay dentro. Tú mismo defenderás esta paradoja en el juicio.- Saga volvió a alimentar generosamente sus pulmones , y tratando de hallar otro tema menos doloroso para él, decidió amargarle la mañana a Shaka sin ser consciente de ello. O siéndolo, pero fingiéndolo con su innata maestría.- Se me olvidaba decirte que Kanon no tardará en llegar...Al fin ha aceptado que le ayude con el protocolo judicial.

A Shaka se le cayeron los ánimos al suelo después de saber que su deseada tranquilidad matinal agonizaba sólo con la idea de ver entrar a Kanon por la puerta, pero no rechistó. Simplemente se mentalizó ante el vendaval de energía que llegaría, y decidió al menos ducharse con la calma que ansiaba.

\- Pues que te sea leve, Saga. Yo voy a ducharme antes de que llegue. Como mínimo necesito regalarme este momento con calma...

Shaka se alzó, olvidándose de recoger la taza y la vacía caja de galletas, pero no de rozar los labios de Saga con afecto.

Una vez Saga se halló a solas, alcanzó el sobre mencionado y lo miró sin atreverse a profanar lo que su padre no quiso desvelar en su momento. Debía esconderlo a buen recaudo, y antes que llegara Kanon. No tanto para ocultarlo de su gemelo, sino para ocultarlo de sí mismo, y de la pena y compasión que no podía dejar de sentir hacia alguien que quizás no fue bueno con los demás, pero que siempre lo fue con él.

O así Saga deseaba recordarle: implacable, respetado y honorable...como cualquier padre debería ser visto por un infante.

* * *

_Aclaraciones al capítulo:_

_Para no alargar esta entrega en exceso aviso que las temidas clases de Protocolo judicial se darán cita en el apartado de "Complementos y Frivolidades"._


	41. Suciedad enquistada

_Mismo día, Facultad de Bellas Artes_

Dos días había requerido Phansy para recolectar el valor que neutralizara un poco la repugnancia que le suponía la misión que debía llevar a cabo. Dos días sembrados de dudas y temores, de recelos y arrepentimientos. Pero allí estaba, con Shura a su lado, brindándole la protección que su alma nunca antes había catado.

\- Puedes hacerlo, Phansy...piensa en todo lo que te ha hecho, en todo lo que has sufrido por su culpa.

\- Precisamente pensar en todo lo que me ha hecho me estriñe la garganta...

La rubia psicóloga se había quedado petrificada justo en frente de la escalinata que le conduciría hacia él. Pese a no haber clases por descanso navideño, la Facultad permanecía abierta para todos aquellos estudiantes que desearan acudir a las áreas de estudio o a la biblioteca, para preparar los exámenes acechantes. Y él estaría allí, asentado en su despacho de director, saboreando con altivez el desarrollo de unos acontecimientos que se le presentaban favorables.

Phansy había contactado con él a través de un escueto mensaje. Hablarle directamente se había presentado una cima imposible de escalar, pero ahora debería enfrentarle verbalmente, y hacerlo cara a cara.

Hypnos esperaba su llegada. Y ya disfrutaba la conversación que se había armado en su mente. Ya masticaba las palabras que le dedicaría...ya ensayaba las miradas que sobre ella vertería con esa lascívia que siempre le había hecho flaquear las piernas y encoger el alma.

\- Recuerda que debes conseguir cualquier objeto susceptible de contener su Adn...no hace falta que le toques si puedes evitarlo.- Intentaba tranquilizarla Shura, dedicándole una tierna mirada que no podía dejar de suspirar cierto atisbo de compasión. Phansy se estremecía bajo el contacto de las manos que el abogado tenía apoyadas sobre sus tensos hombros, y la mirada permanecía escurridiza y brillante.- Hey, mírame...no le temas, Phansy. No se lo merece. Y piensa que cuando salgas yo estaré aquí, esperándote...

Phansy inspiró todo el aire que pudo, alzó el rostro y luchó para conseguir que su expresión mutara. Que fingiera la seguridad en sí misma que la presencia de Hypnos siempre le arrebataba. Y no se dio más tiempo para pensar. Cuanto más dudara, más difícil sería entrar, así que la joven comenzó a ascender los peldaños que irremediablemente le iban acercando a él. Shura permaneció observando su desaparición dentro de las entrañas de un recinto donde el arte nacía y maduraba, rechazando la idea de esperarla sentado. Su cuerpo no admitía relajación alguna, porqué el fiscal en funciones simplemente no podía sentirse sereno, por mucho que la sobriedad innata de su carácter le ayudara a fingirlo a la perfección. El apuesto español estaba permitiendo, y peor aún, propiciando un encuentro que a él mismo le repugnaba, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable del malestar que Phansy sufría ante la simple idea de consumarlo.

Los pasos que se habían inaugurado como directos y seguros poco a poco fueron perdiendo fuerza. A cada trecho ganado hacia el despacho de Hypnos, más flaqueaba la determinación de Phansy, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. No podía seguir rehuyéndole...temiéndole. Ya lo había hecho durante demasiados años de su vida, y ya no podía seguir haciéndolo más.

La placa que rezaba el venerado nombre del artista se presentó orgullosa ante su dorada mirada. La saliva que Phansy pasó antes de dar señales de su presencia dolió al descender por su garganta. Los toques que finalmente su puño cerrado propinó contra la puerta de destino fueron tímidos. Para nada comparables a la firmeza de la voz que le permitió el paso.

\- Vaya, vaya, mi pequeña...- Dijo Hypnos, esbozando una ladina sonrisa que Phansy se obligó a mirar una vez entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.- Debo decir que me sorprendió tu mensaje...que por una vez en la vida fueras tú la que deseara hablar conmigo...

\- Hice todo lo que me pediste...- Anunció la estremecida psicóloga, apretando la mandíbula al tiempo que se forzaba a realizar un rápido estudio de la situación, evitando posar su dorada mirada sobre la que le había dado ese peculiar color.

\- Lo sé, y no esperaba menos de ti. Es lo que acordamos...- Hyppolitos no se dignó a alzarse de su sillón hasta que no hubo inspeccionado con descaro toda la figura de la joven, que permanecía quieta y a una distancia prudencial de cualquier opción de contacto físico.- Hiciste lo que debías, y te lo agradezco...- Añadió con voz falsa, ahora sí, alzándose para acortar distancias mientras Phansy se fijaba en una taza de café vacía que yacía al lado de un libro del pintor italiano Canaletto. La cucharilla descansaba sobre el pequeño plato, y allí la asustada rubia vio una posible salida a su misión.

\- Has montado un revuelo mediático que no te conviene. Te hace parecer desesperado...- Phansy retrocedió medio paso cuando Hypnos rodeó el escritorio y buscó apoyo en él, sin dejar de escrutar a su hija con desquiciante intensidad.

\- Han asesinado a mi hija...debo parecer abatido, dolorido...dispuesto a todo para conseguir que su asesino pague por el atroz crimen que la robó de mi lado...

\- Tu hija adoptiva...- Acotó Phansy, sumergiéndose a duras penas en el rol que debía representar.- Como psicóloga criminalista que soy debo aconsejarte más serenidad de cara al juicio. Tanto revuelo...tanto derroche de dolor ante las cámaras y la prensa te muestra exagerado en tus emociones. Poco creíble...

\- ¿Acaso un hombre no puede amar profundamente a su hija, y sentir dolor por su pérdida, aunque Pandora no fuera mi niña biológica?

Hypnos se cruzó sus manos sobre el regazo, y se dedicó a seguir estudiando con descaro la esbelta figura de Phansy, a quién los segundos no le pasaban y las posibilidades de seguir fingiendo mientras intentaba hacerse con alguna prueba, agonizaban.

\- Puede, por supuesto. Pero yo sólo te aconsejo...y te preparo. Como psicóloga de la Policía tendré que testificar y puedo manipular las preguntas que me formulará la Fiscalía, pero no las que recibiré por parte de la Defensa. Es posible que los abogados defensores se agarren al filón de la paternidad biológica de Pandora. Sólo deseaba avisarte de ésto para prevenirte...

\- Mi niña...eres magnífica. ¿Así que de verdad te has camelado al estirado del español ése? - Preguntó Hypnos, sonriéndose al tiempo que su zurda se alzaba para tomar un ondulado mechón de la cabellera de Phansy, rozando intencionadamente la tela del abrigo que cubría parte de su busto, consiguiendo que la joven se replegara sobre sí misma por puro instinto de protección.

\- Sí. Puedes estar tranquilo, el fiscal en funciones está neutralizado.- Phansy sintió asco hacia sus propias palabras, pero debía exponerlas con la misma frialdad que si estuviera hablando de alguno de sus pasados clientes.- No así la defensa. Intuyo que harán mucho hincapié en el tema de la paternidad biológica de Pandora...

\- ¡Pues que lo hagan! ¡¿A nosotros qué nos importa?! - Exclamó Hypnos, soltando el mechón para volver a conectar las manos frente a sus muslos, relajados debido al apoyo que seguía ofreciéndole el escritorio a sus espaldas.- Sus padres murieron cuando era una niña de tres años de edad...Yo fui su padre legal durante gran parte de su corta vida...Yo la crié..

\- ¿Tan bien como hiciste conmigo?

Phansy se arrepintió al acto de haberse dejado llevar por su dolor, pero inevitablemente su reproche llegó a oídos de Hyppolitos, que en respuesta se sonrió.- Siempre has estado celosa de Pandora...

\- Jamás.

\- Sí, mi pequeña...siempre has sentido celos de la relación que tuve con ella...- Insistió, abandonando el apoyo del escritorio para acercarse completamente a Phansy, abrumándola con el hedor de su lujurioso y enfermo aliento -...pero tú nunca has sabido comprender la verdadera esencia que a ti y a mí nos unió...- Ambas manos del artista cayeron sobre los hombros de Phansy, que no pudo evitar esquivar la primera tentativa de contacto, cayendo víctima en la segunda mientras una náusea amenazaba en escalar su obturada garganta. Las sucias zarpas de Hypnos masajeaban ambos hombros, y los pulgares corrieron por la tersa piel de su cuello hasta detenerse sobre las tersas y pálidas mejillas.- Lo que tuvimos tú y yo fue hermoso, tanto como lo es tu rostro...algún día lo comprenderás...

\- Lo que tuviste conmigo fue asqueroso...- Se defendió Phansy, quién se sentía paralizada sin remedio por el mismo pavor que conoció desde niña, el mismo que siempre la inmovilizó ante los deseos del ser más despreciable que jamás conoció.

\- Sabes que mientes...Yo sé que te gustaba, por ésta razón nunca le contaste nuestro secreto a tu madre...¿me equivoco? - Ahora los pulgares tanteaban el tembloroso labio inferior, recreándose en las caricias que sobre él prodigaban.- ¿Quién te enseñó a besar, mi niña? Dime...¿quién?...¿Quién te enseñó a amar?

\- Tú seguro que no...

\- Oh, venga, Phansy...no te hagas la estrecha otra vez...

\- ¡Eres mi padre! - Exclamó Phansy, intentando zafarse de ese escandaloso contacto sin el éxito que le urgía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Y quién lo sabe? Nadie...Y gracias a mí eres lo que eres hoy en día...Gracias a mi dinero comisteis tú y tu madre durante años...Así que no debes tener celos de la hermosa Pandora...Tú también estuviste atendida, hasta que quisiste dejar de estarlo...Hasta que te alejaste de mí...- Prosiguió Hypnos, afianzando con rudeza el rostro de la joven y asustada psicóloga, mirándola directamente dentro de sus heredados ojos, hipnotizándola con su antigua manipulación.

\- He hecho todo lo que me pediste...no sé qué más quieres...

\- Volver a conocerte dócil, mi amor...Yo aún te amo...Y tú por algo has venido a verme...sé que también echas en falta nuestros secretos...

\- Te equivocas. He venido a reclamar mi recompensa por el trabajo sucio que te he hecho sin saber porqué lo quieres así...He arriesgado mi honor profesional por ti...pero no puedo hacerlo sin obtener nada a cambio.- Expuso Phansy con toda la frialdad que la odiosa proximidad de Hypnos le permitía, al tiempo que desesperadamente veía imposible hacerse con la taza de café o la cucharilla que albergaría el necesario Adn, mentalizándose a recurrir a la única opción que no había ni siquiera contemplado.

\- ¿Tu recompensa? ¿Tan pretenciosa te has vuelto estando rodeada de policías que seguramente babean como perros cuando te ven pasar? No te creas que es admiración profesional lo que por ti profesan...Lo que ven es lo que en realidad eres, una espléndida furcia de lujo, mucho más cuidada y pulida en modales de lo que nunca fue tu madre...

\- Mamá no está bien...Necesita dinero, y yo creo que me lo he ganado...

\- ¡Pues que vuelva a ejercer si necesita dinero! ¡Aún es joven! Aunque me atrevería a decir que ya debe verse estropeada...

\- Ayúdale a ella si quieres que yo siga ayudándote a ti sin saber a qué juego...- Se envalentonó Phansy, agarrando valor en el recuerdo de su madre y su compartido dolor.

Hypnos omitió rebatirle. Se regocijó en el temor que pese al esfuerzo seguía leyendo en su mirada. Se olvidó de soltarle el rostro y lo único que hizo fue estrechar más su cercanía, dejando que su cuerpo se pegara peligrosamente a la temblorosa figura de Phansy.- De acuerdo, la ayudaré...si tú cedes en tu tozudería. En el fondo sé que te gustaba, y que lo extrañas...¿verdad?

Nada pudo hacer Phansy para no sentir esos asquerosos labios asaltar los suyos, violarlos con una dejadez que le hacía nacer incontrolables náuseas. Ni fuerzas tuvo para evitar que esas manos admiradas como a deidades se deleitaran con todas las curvas de su cuerpo, como tantas otras veces habían hecho incluso antes que las curvas ahora adoradas nacieran.

Nada pudo hacer...nada...

Salvo tragarse la repugnancia. Pensar fríamente en el futuro que podría esperarle si se erigía fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que él.

La imagen de Shura fue esculpida en su mente mientras dejaba que esas manos y esa boca la marcaran como tantas veces habían hecho, y sólo agarrándose a la idea de saberle fuera, esperándole, Phansy pudo hacerlo.

Fingir. Fingir gusto y placer por un momento.

Fingir abrazarse a él, rodearle la nuca...corresponderle de alguna manera...

Dejar que sus atascadas manos se enredaran entre sus rubios y canosos cabellos, y tirar con fuerza de ellos cuando sintió ese asqueroso bulto restregarse contra su falda.

La voraz mordida que asaltó la boca de Hypnos fue el detonante de una bofetada que no esperó, pero ya estaba hecho...ya estaba...

\- ¡Maldita furcia! - Exclamó Hypnos, relamiéndose la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.- ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! - El dedo índice señalaba la puerta mientras la furia ardía en sus enrojecidas pupilas. - ¡Largo, desagradecida! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Sabes que puedo hundirte!

Phansy se palpó los propios labios, olvidándose del escozor que nacía en su mejilla lacerada, y atragantándose con los latidos de su propio corazón trató de recobrar la compostura que había dejado al otro lado de la puerta. En una de sus manos habían algunos cabellos arrancados...en su boca se sentía el sabor metálico de sangre ajena...Sangre que fue limpiada con el puño de su abrigo.

Ignoraba si éso sería suficiente.

Sólo sabía que  _debía_  serlo.

La orden se repitió en eco dentro de sus oídos bloqueados por el frenético latir de su propio corazón, y no se hizo rogar más.

Alcanzó la puerta y huyó. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar la puerta, ver a Shura esperándola y rechazar la calidez y protección de sus puros brazos.

La repugnancia que había estado tragándose durante todo el momento compartido con Hypnos pugnaba por emerger. Phansy apenas pudo sostenerse en pie, apoyándose contra el muro de la fachada cuando tanta ignominia pidió ser derrochada por su estómago.

Sólo le reconfortó la sensación de sentirse purgada...y los brazos de Shura rodeándola con una calidez que nunca pensó conocer.

Con un amor que jamás se creyó merecer.


	42. Demasiado tarde

_Instituto de Medicina Forense_

La excusa enmascarada de mentira que Shaka vertió para poder escapar de las clases de protocolo que Saga quería impartir con Kanon resultó ser más veraz de lo que el forense había supuesto, consiguiendo sentirse menos culpable gracias a la presencia de tres cadáveres que realmente estaban desquiciando el siempre sólido temple de Mu.

\- No sé por qué querías escapar de tu casa, pero llegas como caído del cielo...

Éste fue todo el saludo que Mu le ofreció al verle acceder a la zona quirúrgica, vestido ya con sus habituales ropajes de color azul Francia.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó Shaka, observando desde una distancia prudencial los tres cuerpos calcinados, uno de ellos dolorosamente pequeño en tamaño.

\- ¿No te has enterado? - Inquirió su colega, alzando la mirada sólo para reafirmar la urgente y vanagloriada presencia de Shaka a su lado, quién negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se recogía el rubio cabello a la altura de la nuca y lo sujetaba con una goma.- Un incendio en una vivienda de las afueras de la ciudad. Al parecer dejaron la estufa de gas prendida durante la noche, con la mala fortuna que se hallaba demasiado cerca de un mantel...o las cortinas, éso no me ha quedado claro, pero ya ves el nefasto resultado.

\- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste, Mu? - Shaka se enguantó las manos con rapidez, y seguidamente fue en busca de una mascarilla de tela.

\- No te encontrabas bien por el resfriado...no quería molestarte. Es más, todavía no sé si te encuentras bien...

\- Estoy perfectamente. Y mejor pasarme el día aquí que en casa.- Respondió, acercándose al cadáver de más volumen, posicionándose al lado de su colega para poder ver hasta dónde éste había avanzado en la autopsia.

\- ¿Has discutido con Saga? - Preguntó Mu, sintiéndose terriblemente mal al instante, sólo por el egoísta e impulsivo deseo de escuchar una afirmación como respuesta.

\- No...no ha pasado nada con Saga. Estamos bien, pero ha venido Kanon para que Saga le "adiestre" la desenvoltura ante un tribunal...Puedes imaginarte el panorama que se ha creado en un santiamén. O me iba o enloquecía sin remedio.

\- Vaya, así que al final ha accedido...

\- Éso parece, aunque dudo que salga nada bueno de allí. Ahora debe estar sufriendo sus prácticas Rhadamanthys.- Shaka estudió el cadáver con atención mientras se explicaba con naturalidad, concluyendo la conversación sobre temas lectivos de protocolo procesal cambiando drásticamente de tema.- ¿Conclusión?

\- Asfixia, como era de suponer antes de empezar.- Acotó Mu, dejando la última herramienta quirúrgica utilizada en compañía de las demás.

\- ¿Le coses mientras empiezo yo con el cuerpo de la mujer?

A Shaka le asaltó un seguido de tres estornudos que aún consiguieron entorpecerle su rutinario proceder, pero rápidamente quitó importancia al asunto, alegando que a él los resfriados le duraban ni más ni menos que un suspiro. Mu inspiró con calma y agarró aguja e hilo sin añadir nada más. Sabía sobradamente que no era adecuado discutir. Si Shaka quería creer éso, pues que fuera feliz haciéndolo. No sería él quién le iría a contradecir.

Era ya pasado el mediodía cuando el interfono de su quirófano sonó. Mu cerró el flujo de agua que emergía de la manguera con la que estaba limpiando una de las mesas metálicas usadas y se acercó a atender la llamada. Shaka recién estaba cerrando el pequeño torso que yacía frente a él, y por la compungida expresión que mostraba su rostro Mu supo al instante que su colega estaba pasando uno de los habituales malos momentos de su incómoda profesión.

La voz de la recepcionista no se hizo rogar, y con escueta claridad les informó que el asistente del Fiscal, el cuál acudía acompañado de una joven mujer, solicitaba verles.

\- Que les diga que suban...- Indicó Shaka cuando Mu le interrogó con la mirada, acatando su petición y transfiriendo el mensaje casi con calcadas palabras.

\- ¿Habrán conseguido algo del señor Hyppolitos Sifakis?

Mu lo preguntó al aire, como si se lo cuestionara a sí mismo, pero la acidez de Shaka, la que siempre subía por su garganta cuando trataba con cadaveres de infantes, ofreció una respuesta que no era esperada.- ¡Señor!...por favor, Mu...no se le puede llamar "señor"...Alguien que hace uso de prostíbulos de niñas puede ser catalogado de todo menos de "señor".

\- Bueno Shaka...era una manera de hablar...Además, todavía se tiene que demostrar todo ésto...

Afortunadamente por Mu, el hindú no pudo responder. Unos educados golpecitos contra la puerta de acceso a esa fría zona les alertó de su nueva compañía, y Mu se acercó a abrir mientras Shaka terminaba con la dolorosa sutura del pecho del pequeño. Escasos minutos transcurrieron antes que Shaka se uniera a la reunión ubicada en su despacho, con las manos limpias y sin la bata protectora que había recibido las consecuencias naturales de su trabajo.

-¿Será suficiente ésto para poder extraer el Adn de Hypnos? - Shura se atragantó en el momento de tener que nombrar al pintor, y Phansy no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de dolor al percibir el enorme esfuerzo para mantener la sobriedad que también estaba llevando a cabo el abogado.

El abrigo de Phansy ya estaba en posesión de Mu, que observando las manchas de sangre estampadas en su puño pudo tranquilizarles con un sincero "sí". Afirmación que se amplió cuando el español tendió a Shaka un pañuelo con algunos cabellos del venerado pintor.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo habéis conseguido? - Shaka se dejó traicionar por una curiosidad fuera de lugar, y la turbada mirada con la que le asaltó Shura logró que el forense se retractase al instante.- Lo siento...no me incumbe...- Con delicadeza tomó el pañuelo con las muestras, que volvieron a ser tapadas con delicadeza.

\- Necesitábais algo que analizar, y ya lo tenéis.

\- Cierto, Shura...y aunque ya lo sepas, tengo la obligación moral de advertirte algo...- Shaka se apoyó con el trasero contra su escritorio mientras dejaba el pañuelo a buen recaudo y se cruzaba de brazos esperando la llegada de un estornudo que finalmente le hizo quedar mal - ...decía que...- una mano acudió a su nariz, frotándola para aliviarse el escozor de ese estornudo que no deseaba salir -...que realizaremos estas pruebas pasando por delante de la Policía...y ésto frente el Juez Dohko no es legal.

\- Tienes razón, lo sé. Pero para que las realice la Policía debe haber una investigación abierta e indicios sólidos que avalen la petición de las pruebas, con la consiguiente orden y todo lo que tú también sabes. Si lo hacéis vosotros digamos que avanzamos trabajo en el tiempo mientras el proceso se ejecuta oficialmente. Luego Saga ya se encargará de calmar al Juez Dohko...

Shura se expresó con frialdad, y ciertamente no dijo nada que los forenses no supieran de antemano. Estaban moviéndose al filo de la ley y del adecuado proceder, y aunque la causa lo mereciera, tanto forense como abogado se sentían incómodos con el rol decretado por el Fiscal General. Shaka trató de inspirar profundamente, atascándose en el intento por la nueva aparición de obstrucciones en sus fosas nasales, obligándole a volver hacer uso de los aborrecidos pañuelos desechables que sacaban el flequillo a través de la caja dejada sobre el mueble bajo su trasero.

\- Saga siempre manipula a voluntad a todos nosotros...- Se resignó Shaka al fin, esbozando una sonrisa que en realidad no recriminaba nada al Fiscal pero que sí ensombrecía un milímetro más el alma de Mu.

Phansy no había modulado palabra desde que accedió al despacho. Sencillamente tomó asiento dónde Mu le invitó a hacerlo, y aguardó en silencio. Todavía se sentía inquieta e incómoda. Y terriblemente sucia, como tantas otras veces se había sentido en su vida. Por mucho que la cercanía de Shura aliviara un mundo ese pesar, el impacto de haber sido tocada por aquél ser que destetaba todavía le erizaba la piel de su alma.

Un inesperado silencio incómodo se esparció sobre todos los reunidos, y sin ser muy consciente del porqué lo necesitaba, Shura demandó a Shaka una charla privada, la cuál el forense convino en aceptar y desarrollar en la intimidad del pasillo.

\- Tú dirás, Shura...- Invitó el rubio hindú, observando con atención la falta absoluta de palabras y la inexistencia de mirada que repentinamente asaltaba al abogado.

\- Verás...es que es un tanto delicado lo que voy a preguntarte...- Pronunció después de mucho pensar, focalizando su rasgada mirada en la propia de Shaka al tiempo que bajaba todo lo posible el volumen de su voz y se cercioraba que ni Phansy ni Mu les veían.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - Insistió Shaka, que no fue inmune a la conmoción que estaba traspasando cada célula del cuerpo del abogado.

\- Si alguna niña sufrió abusos alguna vez...¿quedan cicatrices en su cuerpo? ¿Señales? ¿Algo que pueda corroborarlo pasados los años?

Shaka no se había esperado esta pregunta. Y Shura tampoco había sopesado ni tan sólo la posibilidad de estar compartiendo estas dudas, pero irracionalmente un impulso protector y un espíritu ansioso por hacer pagar tanto dolor fue más fuerte que su propio raciocinio.

\- ¿Te refieres a que si_

\- A que si una niña fue violada repetidas veces durante su infancia, en la adultez permanecen señales que puedan confirmarlo. A éso me refiero. ¿Te lo digo más claro? - Espetó Shura, acercándose todo lo que pudo a Shaka para hacer de su confidencia algo totalmente exclusivo entre los dos.

\- Podría ser que en el cuerpo permanecieran cicatrices de antiguos desgarros...Pero es algo que hay que tomar con pinzas, porqué no siempre las señales que puedan quedar son tan visibles ni explícitas para usarlas como prueba pasados los años. En el caso de abusos, lo que prima por encima de todo es un informe médico realizado justo después que haya ocurrido la agresión...- Shura tragó saliva con esfuerzo y se traicionó observando a Phansy con sentido dolor.- ¿Acaso ha aparecido alguna chica que pueda testificar ser víctima de los supuestos actos de Hyppolitos en los burdeles?

Shura cerró la mirada y negó con la cabeza antes de reafirmar la gestual respuesta con un débil "No"...

La pesadumbre de sus rasgados ojos volvió a posarse en la figura de Phansy al otro lado del muro acristalado, dónde la joven aceptaba una infusión que la amabilidad de Mu no tardó en ofrecerle para hacer más llevadera la espera.

Inevitablemente Shaka se sintió tentado a seguir los invisibles pasos que marcaban los ojos de Shura, deteniéndose en la misma imagen de la psicóloga. Desvelándose en su mente el misterio que el español deseaba mantener bajo cifrado.

\- ¿Hyppolitos abusó de Phantasos? - Preguntó Shaka, sintiendo como la repugnancia y la compasión recorrían todo su ser de forma abrupta e instantánea.

\- Yo no he dicho tal cosa, Shaka.

\- No hace falta que lo digas. Te lo leo en la mirada, Shura...

\- ¿Se podrían hallar señales o no? - Insistió el fiscal en funciones, obligándose a abandonar la imagen de Phansy para centrarse en Shaka.

\- Quizás sí...quizás no...Pero ésto debería decírtelo un ginecólogo, no yo...

\- Pero tú vistes el cuerpo de Pandora. Tú la diseccionaste. Tú escribiste un informe dónde dices que la agresión la desgarró por completo...y Pandora ya era una chica adulta...

Los ojos de Shura se comenzaron a licuar. De dolor. De impotencia y frustración. De desnuda desesperación.

\- Creo que los sentimientos que te unen a Phantasos te están nublando la serenidad, Shura...- Trató de tranquilizarle Shaka, consiguiendo justamente el efecto contrario.

\- Mis sentimientos no son de tu incumbencia.

\- Pero sí lo que te llevan a pensar sin un fundamento sólido y seguro...- Prosiguió Shaka, que todavía trataba de mantener la cordura entre tanto vendaval de emociones y situaciones inesperadas para todos.- Phansy dice que es su hija, pero no está demostrado...- aquí Shura le fulminó sólo con la mirada, a lo que Shaka respondió alzando una mano en señal de espera y atención antes de ser agredido con excusas necesarias - ...se calibra la posibilidad que Hypnos violara a Pandora, pero no hay nada seguro, y si Phansy recibió abusos sexuales siendo una niña, no tienen porqué haber sido con penetración...Desgraciadamente existen muchas formas de perpetrar abuso sexual a una niña o niño...y todas son tan dañinas y nauseabundas como lo es la penetración...

\- Y entonces, ¿qué salida hay? ¡¿Cómo demostrarlo?!

Shaka enmudeció ante el despliegue de dolor que Shura ya no se molestaba en refrenar frente a alguien a quién conocía desde que Saga se había ilusionado con él. Y se contagió de su pesar al recordar la escabrosa imagen del cuerpo de Pandora, sintiendo escalofríos de repugnancia al pensar que una inocente e infantil alma podía haber sido asaltada igual.

\- Las heridas que estos abusos dejan no son físicas, Shura...- Shaka intentó ofrecer la única respuesta que tenía con la serenidad que el momento merecía, pero la conmoción también había acudido inevitable a cubrir sus azules ojos.- Por desgracia, las cicatrices más profundas no quedan en la piel...sino en el alma...

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? Ese malnacido debe pagar...si no fue el asesino de Pandora, debe pagar el terror que cultivó en su propia hija...y te juro que lo hará...sea como sea...Lo hará.


	43. ¿Colaboramos?

_Mismo día, Comisaría de Policía_

DeathMask accedió a las instalaciones arrastrando consigo un mal humor más agudo de lo habitual en él. El despacho que le habían asignado en el área administrativa hacía días que no era muy visitado, y esa mañana no iba a conocer una suerte distinta. El inspector había sido citado por quién él consideraba un usurpador de funciones en toda regla, y la idea de tener que trabajar codo con codo con el estirado de Camus no le seducía en absoluto.

Llegar a la zona que durante años había representado ser  _su_  zona no le costó tanto como tener que lidiar con la esquelética secretaria que todavía ahora parecía idolatrarle. Al descubrirle frente a ella, los mal maquillados labios estiraron el barato carmesí en una amarillenta sonrisa que a él le cerró la boca del estómago, y le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando la rancia mujer le informó que el inspector Camus se hallaba entre los archivos del sótano.

El ambiente de penumbra y claustrofóbico que se respiraba en el área enterrada del edificio le adormiló los sentidos durante los instantes que DM necesitó para acostumbrarse a esa estrechez de espacio. Los estantes repletos de archivos se desfilaban a su alrededor como un enjambre de caminos repletos de crímenes pasados y antiguos, y en seguida supo que Camus debería estar justo al otro lado de ese laberinto con olor a papel viejo, apostado en alguna de las dos mesas dispuestas para facilitar la consulta histórica.

DeathMask no se equivocó. Eligió el pasillo más angosto y corto para acabar desembocando frente a Camus, un vasito de plástico que aún desprendía aroma a café, el único agradable allí, y una mirada sin emoción alguna que rápidamente se centró en su llegada.

\- Llega tarde, Inspector Granchio...- Los ojos de Camus seguían escrutándole sin evidenciar confort o desagrado, simplemente percibiéndose indiferentes a la nueva y rejuvenecida compañía que pisaba los sótanos.

\- Llego, ¿no? ¿Qué más te da que lo haga tarde? - Respondió DM a modo de personal saludo, evitando tomar asiento para dar a entender de manera muy poco sutil que no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer allí demasiado tiempo.

Camus se incorporó lo suficiente para apoyar toda la columna vertebral contra el respaldo de la incómoda y gastada silla, modificando el ángulo que proyectaba el foco de la luz de mesa para evitar que éste se interpusiera entre la pugna de orgullo y resentimiento que DM parecía dispuesto a presentar.- ¿Por qué no se sienta? Hay muchas cosas que usted y yo deberíamos poner en común...

\- ¡Joder, Camus! ¡Deja de ser tan hipócrita! ¡¿Me robas el puesto y encima tienes la desfachatez de tratarme de  _usted_?! ¡Venga ya!

Estaba claro que DeathMask no iba a lucir su mejor humor, pero a Camus poco le importaba. Él no había usurpado el puesto a nadie y no sentía remordimiento alguno hacia una situación que se dio simplemente porqué la dejadez del inspector Granchio se la buscó.

\- Está bien...si deseas que nos tratemos de tú, mejor...Siéntate, por favor.- Insistió el francés, mostrando con un calmado gesto de su mano la silla libre frente a él.

DeathMask gruñó, queriendo irse de allí únicamente para ser fiel a un orgullo innecesario, pero activado por la inusual limpieza de espíritu que le embargaba últimamente acabó arrastrando la silla para dejarse caer sobre ella, recostándose contra el respaldo hasta quedar con los muslos abiertos en un ángulo un tanto irrespetuoso, casi tanto como lo fue la intención de sacar uno de sus cigarrillos de tabaco negro y prenderlo allí mismo, pese a la enorme prohibición que colgaba de la puerta de acceso.

\- Ni se te ocurra, DM...- Le avisó Camus, sintiéndose incómodo ante todos y cada uno de los desagradables gestos del antiguo inspector.- Estamos en el archivo, rodeado de papeles...no se puede fumar aquí, lo sabes sobradamente.

\- ¡Deja de joder, Camus! ¡Lo he hecho mil veces y nunca han tenido que venir los bomberos! ¡No soy un pirómano! - Camus inspiró al tiempo que se atragantaba con la primera oleada de fuerte olor a tabaco que invadió la zona, apartándose todo lo que su posición le permitía, viéndose obligado a asumir que no podía hacer nada ante la actitud desafiante en la que se había instalado DM.- A ver...aligerando...¿qué quieres que te diga?

\- En primer lugar, el por qué cesaste con la búsqueda de pruebas sobre el asesinato de la chica.

\- Hice lo que debí hacer. Se halló lo que se halló y punto. Ya era suficiente para incriminar al chaval ése. Todo apuntaba a él.- Se defendió el irreverente italiano, aspirando otra larga calada para seguidamente medio cruzarse de brazos, sosteniendo en cigarrillo en su diestras al mismo tiempo que ésta se medio afianzaba al codo contrario.

\- Pero no conseguiste dar con el arma del crimen...- Insistió Camus, repasando las fotografías e informes que tenía esparcidos frente a ambos.

\- No hizo falta dar con ella...Con las pruebas que había adheridas al cuerpo de la chica era suficiente...- DeathMask se mostraba terco en la defensa de su falta de profesionalidad, y la mirada se le achicó de rabia al ver cómo Camus extraía del interior de su bohemio bolso estilo francés un par de bolsas de plástico, precintadas ambas con el sello de la Policía.- ¿Qué es ésto? - Inquirió DM, sentándose con algo más de decoro al tiempo que aspiraba la última calada antes de dejar caer el cigarrillo a medio consumir dentro del vasito vacío de café.

\- El arma del crimen, inspector...- Camus decidió estudiar fijamente todos y cada uno de los cambios que sufrió la expresión del italiano en cuestión de segundos.- El arma, y un par de guantes de látex manchados con la sangre de la víctima...

DeathMask tomó ambas bolsas entre sus manos, dándoles la vuelta una y otra vez para asimilar bien su contenido.- Joder...Te juro que lo busqué...- Se reafirmó el inspector, ahora hablando con un deje de seriedad que atisbaba algo de profesionalidad herida.

\- No lo suficientemente bien, por lo que parece...- Camus se había cruzado de brazos, deleitándose en silencio con la consecución del primer tanto a su favor.

\- ¿Dónde...

\- A unos doscientos metros del lugar del crimen. Entre maleza y escombros. El sub-inspector Milo y su equipo lo hallaron hace dos días, cuando nosotros nos reunimos en el pub...

El italiano revisó los objetos un par de vueltas más, depositándolos sobre la mesa que separaba su pugna de egos.- Un bisturí y un par de guantes...

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Huellas?

\- El bisturí contiene las del forense Shaka Malakar y las del detenido Valentine Strínkla. Teniendo en cuenta que Shaka y yo ya mantuvimos una charla sobre este acontecimiento, queda automáticamente descartado. Es una de sus herramientas de trabajo, la cuál me denunció como desaparecida, así que la presencia de sus huellas ya me la esperaba.

\- ¿Pero y las del chaval? Era estudiante en prácticas en el mismo laboratorio forense. El rubiecito era su mentor...- Razonó DM, olvidándose milagrosamente de su orgullo pisoteado.

\- Por lo que justificaría la presencia de sus huellas también...- Convino Camus, a quién le estaba resultando hasta extraño compartir una charla seria y profesional con su predecesor en la investigación del caso.- Pero Valentine es otro tema. Una de sus acusaciones es de tráfico de sustancias estupefacientes, aunque sinceramente no puedo considerarle como autor del crimen...- Prosiguió explicándose el francés, tomando la bolsa que contenía los guantes de látex hallados por Milo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar en sacarlo de la lista? - DM ahora se hallaba preso de una curiosidad profesional que hacía años no sentía, y debía admitir que esa charla le estaba resultando extrañamente reconfortante.

\- Fácil...- Camus alcanzó su bolsa de piel gastada y lo depositó sobre su regazo, internando las manos dentro de su estómago en busca de algún objeto que mantenía a DM con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Por lo que veo...- siguió, echando un vistazo a las manos de DM, las cuáles estaban descansando cruzadas sobre la mesa - tú no ostentas precisamente manos pequeñas...

DM deshizo su conexión y se las miró, abriéndolas ante su vista como si no se las hubiera estudiado nunca.- No sé...supongo que son normales...

\- Pruébate uno de estos guantes...- Solicitó Camus, tendiendo uno sacado de una caja dónde se leía talla XL.- Son de la misma marca y tamaño que los hallados por Milo.

DM accedió y no demoró en enfundárselo con excesiva facilidad, apreciando que pese a poseer una mano de tamaño nada despreciable, con una talla L a él le bastaría para sentirlos completamente calzados, no con la holgadez que se percibía en ese guante en concreto.

\- Me va un poco grande...- Dijo ante la evidencia, volviéndose a mirar la mano enguantada que también inspeccionó Camus con atención.

\- Correcto. Como grande también le quedaría a Valentine, que pese a ser un hombre posee una mano que calzaría incluso en una talla M, detalle que me hace dudar seriamente de su relación directa con el asesinato, sin obviar los delitos de tráfico que sí ha cometido.

\- A lo que te lleva a pensar que...

\- El guante calza con las manos del señor Thane Sifakis. A la perfección. Ni que fueran hechos a medida.- Sentenció Camus, respirando profundamente mientras también comenzaba a vislumbrar al italiano con un necesario atisbo de seriedad.

\- Y por consiguiente, también calzaría en las manos del hombre que ahora está bajo investigación, el cabrón de Hypnos...

\- Es posible DeathMask...pero aún debemos profundizar con la investigación sobre el señor Hyppolitos Sifakis y su posible relación con el burdel que tu padre, el inspector Manigoldo Granchio, hundió...Es el único cabo que de momento tenemos para tirar de él, y el juicio acecha...demasiado. Apenas hay tiempo y los informes hallados aquí son escuetos y parecen incompletos, tanto como el caso que decretó demente al señor Thane...

\- Sí, vale ¿y? - Respondió DeathMask, regresando a su actitud defensiva mostrada al entrar.

\- Necesito hablar con tu padre...¿Cuándo llega?

DeathMask suspiró con desgana al tiempo que se arrancaba el guante y lo lanzaba sobre todo el papeleo que había estado revisando Camus antes de su llegada.- Esta noche...

\- Perfecto.

\- Pero no sabe a lo que viene.- Alertó el italiano, que paradójicamente se sentía sin recursos a la hora de tratar temas profesionales con su padre.- Él y mi madre creen que vienen a vivir el fin de año en casa por gentileza de mi esposa. Si le planteaba el motivo principal de mi invitación el viejo se hubiera negado.

\- Perdona un momento...¿Tu esposa? ¿Has vuelto a casarte?

\- ¡Joder! ¡Otro igual! - Se exasperó DM, harto ya de ir dando explicaciones de su vida privada a diestro y siniestro.- ¡No! ¡No me he vuelto a casar! ¡Mi esposa es Helena! ¡La única que he tenido! ¡¿Te queda claro?!

\- Lo siento, pero es que te creía divorciado...Tú mismo te declaraste así durante el último juicio, dónde te recuerdo que yo estaba en la sala...- Camus se excusó como pudo, aunque sin llegar a comprender las palabras airadas del italiano.

\- ¡Hay que joderse! ¡De verdad! - DeathMask se alzó de la silla y quiso andar para aplacar su contrariedad, hallándose atrapado entre encrucijadas de viejos informes y crímenes olvidados.- ¡Sí! ¡Me divorcié! ¡Pero nunca quise hacerlo! - Soltó de repente, acercándose a Camus como si le amenazara ferozmente tan sólo con la furia de su mirada.- Arreglamos las cosas, estamos bien...¡y me importa una mierda que legalmente esté divorciado! ¡Para mí, Helena nunca ha dejado de ser mi esposa! ¡¿Te queda claro?!

\- De acuerdo, tranquilízate DM...y déjame decirte que me alegro...- Pronunció el francés, alzando ambas manos en señal de petición de freno y escudo.- Como también te agradezco que hayas conseguido que el inspector Manigoldo venga, aunque sea con engaños...Sé, y tú también lo sabes, que su presencia es crucial para sacar en claro el pasado de Hyppolitos y su abuso de niñas menores de edad...

\- Mira, Camus...Hace tiempo que he decidido hacer las cosas bien.- Comenzó a sincerarse DM, ayudándose de la calma que le proporcionaría otro cigarrillo al que el francés ya no tuvo valor de oponerse.- Me jode que alguien abuse de muchachas, que las destroce y las mate. Te juro que me jode, y también tengo ganas de que caiga. Sólo de pensar que mi hija algún día podría caer en manos de un hombre así me entran ganas de ahogarle yo mismo...

\- Ah...¿pero también tienes una hija? - Preguntó Camus, cada vez más perplejo y perdido.

\- ¡No! ¡No la tengo! ¡Pero la tendré!

\- Caray...¿Helena está esperando una niña?

DeathMask gruño ante tanta invasión personal, directa a sus deseos más profundos, y no pudo dejar de entregarse esclavo de sus propias exclamaciones y debilidades como futuro padre.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Mi esposa está embarazada! ¡Y yo qué sé lo que lleva! Pero te aseguro que será una niña...Hermosa, rolliza y preciosa como lo es su madre. Sé que será así, y ya odio a cualquiera que pueda alguna vez pensar en ponerle las manos encima de esa sucia manera...- DeathMask dejó escapar su emoción más humana y paternal, enmudeciendo al inspector Camus con tanta desnudez de alma escondida tras la rancia fachada que todos le conocían.- Sé que no he sido un buen hombre, Camus...lo sé, pero a las mujeres siempre las he tratado con respeto...casi siempre. La secretaria que ambos conocemos me supera, es cierto. Aunque alguna vez también las he tratado con olvido...éste fue mi crimen con Helena. No saber apreciar el regalo que su compañía para mí suponía...pero abusar de ellas...¡Jamás! ¡Ellas nos dan la vida! Y si el jodido ese de Hypnos se atreve a mancillarlas así...sólo por éso debe pagar...

\- Vale, DM...te comprendo...

\- ¡Pues mejor para todos!

\- Necesito que colabores conmigo...

\- ¡¿Y no lo estoy haciendo ya?! ¡Te serviré a mi viejo en bandeja! ¡¿Qué cojones más quieres?!

\- Valentine...Él vendió el bisturí en el mercado negro. ¿A quién? ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo acabó degollando a Pandora?...¿Necesitas más motivación?


	44. Vuelvo

_Paseando sobre la media tarde, en The Wyvern's Cave_

Al único que las clases de protocolo judicial impartidas por Saga parecían no haber dejado exhausto era al mismo interesado en recibirlas y asimilarlas.

Kanon había conseguido que Shaka prefiriera la compañía de cadáveres antes que la suya, que Rhadamanthys se maldijera por haberse olvidado la documentación en casa, la que le hubiera dado permiso para visitar a Valentine y pasarse el día en cana, y que Saga rozara peligrosamente la pérdida absoluta, no ya de paciencia, sino de fe en los milagros.

Después del vano intento de llevar a cabo un interrogatorio sobrio y serio, sirviéndose ambos abogados de la buena voluntad del inglés, Saga y el Wyvern decidieron aplazarlo para otro momento, en que el gemelo menor estuviera más dispuesto a dejar de actuar como un adolescente en pleno acto de rebeldía y asumir de una vez por todas ese rol que todavía no se creía.

Rhadamanthys se ofreció a cocinar algo para los tres, enojándose visiblemente al comprobar por enésima vez que sus intenciones frente a los fogones siempre eran rechazadas, y para más inri, sin pudor ni delicadeza. Saga fue el que decidió preparar algo sencillo, dado que sus artes tampoco se extendían mucho más allá de las recetas de insípida supervivencia, no sin antes conseguir que Kanon volviera a cambiarse de ropas, recuperando así la custodia de sus atuendos profesionales.

Sin tiempo a vivir una gustosa sobremesa, el Wyvern se dirigió a lomos de su gran moto hacia el pub, convertido en centro de operaciones y de reunión, donde esperaría la llegada de los gemelos, los cuáles habían acordado desplazarse con el coche de Saga.

Todavía era pronto para la llegada de los demás interesados, hecho que Saga aprovechó para acercarse un taburete delante de la mesa de billar y tomar asiento en él mientras estudiaba los esquemas que su propia mano había impreso a base de rotulador sobre el lienzo que alguna vez ofreció proyecciones deportivas. El Wyvern ya no se oponía a nada. Dejaba hacer, intentando no pensar demasiado en las pérdidas económicas que Saga le había prometido compensar, en la pantalla perdida, y en la situación general que le envolvía las veinticuatro horas del día.

Kanon había decidido asentar su trasero directamente sobre el verde tapiz de la mesa de billar, próximo a Saga, e incluso se percibía calmado, serio y centrado en lo que el Fiscal seguía estudiando, acompañándose de las notas que había estado redactando en casa antes de las supuestas prácticas.

La tensión que sufría el Wyvern era algo invisible, un hormigueo que carcomía su interior en silencio, y que le demandaba una buena dosis de relajación. No se lo pensó más...él seguía estando en su casa, así que se serviría lo que le viniera en gana, aunque la hora ni el contexto pareciera adecuado. Así que se internó tras la barra, se hizo con un vaso ancho, donde cayeron un par de hielos, y buscó su compensación a tanta entrega. No iba a ser escocesa, ésa se la reservaba para casa, pero servirse de un buen whisky americano tampoco era una solución para nada despreciable. Las botellas de Jack Daniel's se presentaban pacientes en medio de una colección de elixires etílicos bastante variables, y la elección de esa tarde fue algo que en su menú de bebidas picaba un poco alto: un JD Single Barrel...sí. A falta del exquisito Balvenie, un Single Barrel era una excelente salida.

\- ¡Oye, Wyvern! ¡Podrías invitar, ¿no?!

Kanon se había dado cuenta del movimiento tras la barra, y más aún, de la falta de ofrecimiento recibida, consiguiendo que Rhadamanthys inspirara lenta y profundamente para poder seguir a lo suyo. Tranquilo y sin estorbos.

\- Por la medicación que toma, Saga todavía no puede beber alcohol...- informó en su defensa, manteniéndose de espaldas a ellos mientras se llenaba el vaso - y tú se supone que estás trabajando, así que olvídate de mí. Y si quieres algún refresco, ya sabes dónde están.

\- ¡Pero qué desabrido que eres a veces! - Se enfadó Kanon, que realmente parecía un adolescente tanto en actitud como aspecto, ya que todavía llevaba el cabello sujeto sobre la nuca, aunque los mechones libres de amarre lucían bastante más alborotados que horas atrás.

\- Rhadamanthys tiene razón.- Apoyó Saga, facilitando que el inglés respirara sintiéndose algo comprendido.- Yo no puedo ni oler el alcohol, ya que corro el terrible riesgo que el rastreador de infracciones médicas en el que se ha convertido Shaka me descubra en la distancia si lo hago, y es verdad que estamos trabajando. Debemos permanecer sobrios.

\- De verdad, sois un par de sosos...- Se quejó Kanon, saltando de la mesa de billar para procurarse su personal vicio.- Ni se os ocurra prohibirme fumar.- Amenazó seguidamente, mirándose con dureza y alternativamente a su hermano y al Wyvern, dejando claro que en eso jamás iba a ceder.

\- Allá tú...por mí haz lo que quieras...- dijo Rhadamanthys, quién decidió ir a una de las zonas colindadas por bancos y relajarse acompañado del whisky y un releído libro.

\- Anda, Kanon...sírveme una Coca-cola...-Demandó Saga, con verdaderas ganas de tomársela, pero con más ganas aún de incordiar a su gemelo, como modo de cobro por la mañana que éste le había hecho sufrir a él.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Encima tengo que seguir haciendo de camarero?! - Gruñó, sujetando el cigarrillo prendido entre los dientes y derrochando gestos de disconformidad. El Wyvern se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se sonreía y hundía sus ambarinos ojos entre letras enlazadas en inglés. Saga le imitó sin saberlo, dibujando expresión de inocencia y tierna demanda, a lo que Kanon tuvo que rendirse sin opción.- De acuerdo...pues que sean dos...- Aceptó al fin, liberando a sus labios del cigarrillo, exhalando el humo que rápidamente le envolvió y dirigiéndose a complacer la demanda.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar una botella de refresco cuando la puerta del pub se abrió, dejando paso a Shaka. El hindú llegaba con los resultados de las pruebas de Adn de Hypnos, realizadas a toda prisa. Mu no le acompañaba, pero sí un bocadillo a medio comer entre sus manos, detalle que evidenciaba que el rubio forense no se había detenido ni para comer con calma.

\- Ponme otra a mí, por favor...- Dijo, dejando el bocadillo a medias sobre la barra para poder descolgarse la bandolera con los resultados y desabrigarse.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Le espetó Kanon, sintiéndose molesto sin saber por qué.- ¿No había medio Atenas tendido en vuestras camillas según dijiste esta mañana?

\- Yo no dije éso, sólo que Mu necesitaba apoyo...y no " _con medio Atenas",_  pero sí con una familia. ¿Tienes algún problema en que mi colega y yo seamos eficientes y rápidos?. A parte de acabar con esas tres autopsias aún hemos podido recibir a Shura, tomar las muestras que nos ha hecho llegar y cotejarlas.- Se explicó el forense con dureza e intención.

\- Vale...vale...¡qué carácter que despachas hoy conmigo! - Le replicó Kanon, alzando ambas manos a modo de exagerada disculpa, ofrecida sin ganas.

\- ¿Y te parece que no tengo motivos?

Shaka y Kanon estaban a punto de ensalzarse en una estúpida riña, y Saga tuvo que cortarla de cuajo a riesgos de acabar de perder el control del día.

\- Calmaos todos, por favor...¿Ya tenemos los resultados? - Saga se acercó a la posición que había elegido Shaka al lado de la barra, dónde éste decidió apurar el bocadillo. El forense asintió sin palabras, puesto que estaba ocupado en engullir otro bocado de su comida tardía.- ¿Y?

\- Pues lo que esperábamos, Saga...- Respondió Shaka, cuando pudo haber tragado y complementado el pase con un sorbo de Coca-cola.- Sin diferencia alguna. Pero te recuerdo que ésto que he hecho es ilegal...

\- ¡Ya lo sé! No os preocupéis tanto...Sé cómo calmar al Juez Dohko...No penséis tanto en si cometemos alguna infracción o no...Lo arreglaré.

\- ¿Y también sabes cómo calmar a Shura? - Inquirió Shaka, antes de morder otro cacho de bocadillo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Esta mañana, cuando ha venido al Instituto para traernos las muestras, las cuáles no ha querido decirme cómo ha conseguido_

\- Bueno, es cierto que tampoco debe importarte éso.- Le cortó Saga, sintiéndose puesto en entredicho, él y sus "órdenes".

\- De acuerdo, no debe importarme, pero lo hace, porqué su actitud no es normal en él...

\- ¡Pero dime a qué te refieres con éso! - Exclamó Saga, consiguiendo que Rhadamanthys alzara la vista del libro por un momento, al sentir que el ambiente se alteraba.

\- ¡Pues déjame hablar! - Se defendió Shaka, antes de extinguir el último bocada que le quedaba.

\- Tienes razón...Perdona...- Saga se excusó con sinceridad, pero la verdad es que lo que Shaka tuviera que decir le estaba poniendo nervioso. Necesitaba confiar en Shura, y algo le hacía intuir que éso se estaba convirtiendo en un escollo imprevisto en su camino.

\- Shura...- Comenzó a decir Shaka, acabando de masticar y bebiendo otro sorbo de refresco - Shura está nublado, Saga. Obcecado. Este caso le está afectando más de lo adecuado, y temo que si no le centras puede dejarse llevar por sus emociones...

\- ¡Cojonudo! - Soltó Kanon, que había pegado su oído en la conversación alzada entre Saga y Shaka.- ¡Ya decía yo que la psicóloga ésta no puede ser buena!

\- ¡Cállate, Kanon! - Le ordenó Saga, ofreciéndole una mirada feroz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No me jodas, Saga...¿de verdad te crees que esta muchacha cuenta la verdad? Está engañando a Shura...le está engañando, y tú no te quieres dar cuenta...

Kanon no se había acabado de creer la media verdad que había contado Phansy, con quién seguía teniendo sus reservas, pero Shaka acabó de aguarle el día cuando ofreció veracidad a su historia.

\- Phantasos cuenta la verdad, Kanon...- Dijo el forense, sumiéndose en su seriedad y sosiego más natural.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

\- Shura ha acudido acompañado por ella, y como yo también dudaba de su historia Mu le ha ofrecido algo que beber mientras Shura y yo compartíamos una charla privada. A la vez que hemos realizado las pruebas del Adn de Hypnos, hemos aprovechado para cotejar las muestras que ella dejó en el vaso que Mu le ofreció, y bingo. Coinciden en su mitad. Hypnos es su padre biológico.

\- ¡Joder con el tío éste! - Exclamó Kanon, olvidándose de permanecer tras la barra para acercarse a la esquina solitaria del Wyvern y sentarse en el banco opuesto al ocupado por el inglés.

Saga seguía preso de sus silenciosos pensamientos y razonamientos, y sin darse cuenta se había alejado hasta quedarse plantado frente a la improvisada pizarra de papel, estudiándola ya sin ver nada claro. Shaka se acercó a él, y susurrando trató de compartirle algo que sospechaba el Fiscal ya estaba en conocimiento.

\- Shura me ha dejado entender que Phantasos sufrió abusos por parte de Hypnos...

Saga asintió, manteniendo la vista fija sobre el garabateado lienzo, apoyando el mentón sobre el frágil soporte de su mano.- Sí...me lo confesó a mí hace unos días...También dudé al principio, pero el otro día, cuando nos reunimos todos aquí y el inspector Camus acudió, Phansy le confió su pasado. No había mentira en su dolor, Shaka...- Dijo, posando ahora su mirada sobre el forense.

\- Shura ha emprendido una personal cruzada sobre este hombre.- Susurró Shaka, procurando no ser escuchado por Kanon, para evitar subir la intensidad de los nervios ambientales.

\- Lo sé...

\- No es bueno...

\- Está enamorado, Shaka...y le duele que Phansy haya sufrido tanto.

\- Y lo comprendo, pero no le veo con la serenidad necesaria para hacerse cargo de un juicio que pretende desenmascarar a semejante ruin. Yo también aborrezco a las personas que son capaces de sembrar tanto dolor, pero un juicio no es un escenario dónde proyectar emociones.

\- No hay otra salida. Intentaré hacerle entrar en razón, regresarle a su estado de sobriedad.

\- O puedes pedir un aplazamiento para el juicio...- Propuso Shaka, intentando hallar alguna solución viable a tanto embrollo emocional.

\- No...éso es imposible.- Le contradijo Saga, echando abajo las esperanzas del forense frente a su idea.- Ya se me acumulan los asuntos con los que también deberé calmar a tu amigo Dohko...

\- ¡Deja de llamarle "mi amigo"! El Juez Dohko no es amigo mío precisamente...- Se enfadó Shaka de verdad, arrancando con su pequeño impulso una incipiente sonrisa en Saga.- Entonces...- prosiguió el forense - ¿qué propones?

Saga suspiró. Volvió a mirarse los esquemas que su puño había dibujado, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con el índice y pulgar de su diestra antes de volverse a cubrir la vista con los graduados cristales...Y pensó. Pensó con el ceño tan fruncido que sembró en Shaka un nuevo temor.

\- No sé, Shaka, no sé...sólo se me ocurre una solución...

No hizo falta que Saga añadiera nada más. Shaka le había leído las intenciones al instante. Y no le gustaron en absoluto.

\- Ni se te ocurra Saga. Estás convaleciente. No estás en disposición de pisar otra vez un tribunal.

\- Me encuentro bien, Shaka...

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Cómo médico que soy no puedo permitir que cometas semejante estupidez! ¡Debes cuidarte!

Un par de inesperados brazos rodearon los cuellos de Saga y Shaka, acallando su pequeña discusión como por arte de magia. El rostro de Kanon se plantó entre los dos, y su juguetona voz quebró por la mitad toda seriedad.

\- ¿Qué secretitos compartís aquí? ¿Qué posiciones son las mejores para montároslo sobre el billar? Si queréis le digo a Rada que hoy os deje las llaves y cerráis vosotros...

\- ¡Kanon!


	45. Desánimo general

Marin no demoró mucho en añadirse a la reunión. Después de acompañar al pequeño Regulus a casa de sus abuelos paternos, debido a que su padre ya atendía sus nuevas obligaciones profesionales en una base militar cerca de la ciudad, acudió directamente haciendo uso de su inseparable compañero de viajes: el transporte público tan odiado por su colega en las leyes y en sus dolores de cabeza más dementes.

Esos últimos días, lidiar con Kanon no estaba resultando fácil ni grato para nadie. Marin no era una excepción, y por mucho que tratara de profundizar, comprender y trabajar en el caso, la actitud pueril de Kanon conseguía desquiciarla más que las rabietas sin sentido que habitualmente protagonizaba su retoño.

Parecía que sólo ella se interesaba por Thane y Valentine. Que sólo ella cargaba con el dolor que Thanatos le compartía en sus visitas a la cárcel, dónde se entreveía que para el médium, entrevistarse exclusivamente con la abogada le otorgaba más libertad para expresar y dar luz a los escasos momentos que él cosechó con devoción ciega al lado de quién nunca llegó a saber que era su hija. Marin también sufrió el dolor de conocer al padre de Valentine, un hombre entrado en edad, y envejecido aceleradamente después de la detención y acusación de su único hijo, el cuál solamente había pecado de inmaduro e inocente.

Esa tarde Marin estaba realmente cabreada. Con todas las letras de la palabra. Se sentía sobrepasada, abandonada profesionalmente y con ganas de ser ella la que abandonara esa locura del futuro juicio con peligroso final.

Al entrar al pub saludó a los presentes, sin mostrar muchos ánimos y decidiendo ir directamente hacia el espacio que el Wyvern había decretado como suyo. Kanon apenas dio importancia a su llegada, y Marin acabó de perder la poca energía que le quedaba. Se descolgó el infinito bolso que siempre le acompañaba y lo dejó caer al lado libre del banco, cercano a la pared, dónde rápidamente el abrigo se unió en su abandono. Las manos acudieron a su rostro y se frotó los ojos con agotamiento antes de amarrarse a sus cobrizos cabellos, despejando su frente para terminar clavando los codos sobre la mesa, sosteniéndose el cansancio y observando a Rhadamanthys con cierta envidia.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Marin? - El Wyvern la miró por encima de las páginas de su libro, decidiendo dejar de lado la cómoda posición que le mantenía con ambas piernas estiradas sobre el banco. Con calma cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, decidiéndose a dar otro sorbo de su Jack Daniel's Single Barrel, elegido para su personal rescate.

\- ¿A ti te parece que vaya todo bien? - Le ofreció la abogada en réplica, dejando translucir su desánimo general. Por inercia una de sus manos se olvidó de sustentar su pesar y se dedicó a curiosear el libro, abriendo la portada para seguidamente dejarla caer de regreso a la manoseada forma natural que hacía años que esas letras poseían.

Rhadamanthys suspiró sin perder detalle del pesar de la joven, que evitaba mirarle directamente por simple falta de energía. Sus manos se conectaron y decidieron posarse bajo el mentón, mientras esperaba que Marin dejara de curiosear la mesa sin sentido y finalmente le mirara.

No transcurrieron mucho segundos antes que ésto sucediera. Marin se olvidó del libro, de las vetas que dibujaban la madera de la mesa y de las señales que algunos irrespetuosos clientes habían cincelado en ella. Alzó la vista suspirando a su vez, y al Wyvern no le hizo falta leerle más la expresión de todo su cuerpo.- Es Kanon, ¿verdad?

Marin asintió, desviando su cansada mirada otra vez, sólo un instante antes de buscar el siempre sobrio ámbar del inglés.- Parece que pase de todo...

\- No lo hace...

\- Pero lo parece. No saca provecho de las entrevistas con Thane y Valentine. No tiene esquemas de trabajo, plan alguno, ganas de salir adelante...nada.- Dicho ésto se apresuró a asegurarse que su colega seguía próximo a Shaka y Saga, para así poder seguir aligerándose la presión con alguien a quién ya podía considerar un sólido amigo.- Quedan cuatro días, Rada...cuatro...

\- Ya lo sé, Marin. Y él también lo tiene en cuenta.- La voz del Wyvern sonaba serena y seria como casi siempre, pero ésta vez a Marin no consiguió convencerla, ni mucho menos contagiarla de su temple natural.

\- No le defiendas, por favor. Comprendo que os une algo más que amistad, pero aquí no puedes justificarle. Kanon está en plena regresión, y también tienes que darte cuenta de ésto. Nos estamos topando con el Kanon que conocí hace tiempo, y te aseguro que ése no me caía para nada bien.

\- Está asustado.- Dijo Rhadamanthys, deformando la voz debido todavía a la presencia de sus manos entrelazadas bajo el mentón.

\- ¡Y yo también! ¡Aún así intento hacer las cosas lo mejor que sé!

\- Hacerse el frívolo y el irresponsable es la salida que él encuentra para protegerse y parecer lo que no es, o para maquillar con ese carácter superficial lo que realmente le mantiene acojonado por completo. Pero te aseguro que está sufriendo mucho.- Las manos del inglés se desconectaron y optaron por esconderse cada una al lado opuesto de su cuerpo, dejándole medio cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa.

\- No es un crío. Para críos ya tengo uno en casa. No me hace falta tener que batallar con otro.

\- Esta noche intentaré hablar con él. Hacerle entrar en razón...- Al Wyvern no se le ocurrió qué más podía decir para justificar un comportamiento que él no avalaba en absoluto, y tampoco tenía ganas de seguir hablando a espaldas de Kanon, sacando a relucir todos los defectos que se conocían con sobrada experiencia. Cambiar de tema le urgía al rubio británico, y mostrar interés por Valentine le valió para matar dos pájaros de una pregunta.- ¿Has visto hoy a Valen? - Marin asintió con expresión de tristeza, lo que dio alas al Wyvern para indagar un poco más con sincero interés.- ¿Y cómo está? Yo he ido hoy, pero me he dejado la documentación en casa como un estúpido. Obviamente no me han dejado entrar a visitarle...

\- Pues está mal, Rada...Y lo que más me apena es que he conocido a su padre. Es un hombre mayor, hundido...destrozado anímicamente. Su hijo no es un delincuente...sólo un chaval demasiado inocente y sobrepasado por la realidad que envuelve su vida. Valentine sí que tienes razones para estar asustado...

La mirada de Rhadamanthys se ensombreció sin remedio al escuchar el breve pero conciso relato de la abogada. Más allá de todo, él guardaba un gran afecto hacia el muchacho, y saberle en una situación más magnificada de lo que su inocencia de carácter se merecía, le dolía en el alma.

Justo en ese instante de íntimas reuniones la puerta del pub volvió a abrirse, y Shura apareció bajo el abrigo que le llegaba hasta la nariz. No acudía acompañado, y lo primero que hizo fue saludar al aire, generalizando un gesto formal que no deseaba extender individualmente. La segunda y clara intención fue andar directamente hacia Shaka, al cuál avasalló sin darse tiempo a respirar.

\- ¿Ya tienes los resultados?

\- Sí, Shura...ya los tengo...- Respondió Shaka, retrocediendo un paso ante el asalto proferido por el asistente de Saga, quién fijó su estudio sobre todos y cada uno de los gestos y expresiones que poco a poco iban traicionando al español.

\- ¿Y?

\- Positivo.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! - Exclamó Shura, agarrándose los cabellos por instinto de desesperación, dejando a todos los presentes perplejos ante el derroche de palabras para nada habituales en su lenguaje, siempre pulcro y cuidado.

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Cálmate! - Le espetó Kanon, tentando estúpidamente la pérdida absoluta de luz en Shura.

\- ¡Tú cállate, Kanon!

\- ¡Hostias! ¡¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo se cree con el derecho de hacerme callar a mí?!

El propio estado de tensión que sobrepasaba al gemelo menor le invitó a alejarse de ese pequeño grupo para unirse a la más calmada reunión de Rhadamanthys y Marin, aunque sus expresiones tampoco denotaban precisamente lo que se podría definir como alegría o relajación.

Su cuerpo cayó sin cuidado al lado del Wyvern, el cual se vio obligado a desplazarse sobre el banco para no descubrirse aplastado por la airada presencia de su amigo. La mano de Kanon también decidió agarrar el libro que yacía sobre la mesa para darle una inútil ojeada y dejarlo caer de nuevo, sin procurarle demasiado mimo, exaltando silenciosamente a Rhadamanthys, nombrado por sí mismo como comandante del aguante y la paciencia.

\- ¿Cuándo tendrás una entrevista en condiciones con tus defendidos, Kanon? - Marin no se pudo reprimir más, hallándose espetando contra la inmadurez del abogado lo que llevaba días carcomiéndole por dentro.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que no me preocupo por ellos? - Inquirió Kanon, sin ocultar la ofensa que le había originado dicha cuestión.

\- No lo estoy insinuando. Te lo estoy diciendo directamente. Quedan cuatro días...¡Cuatro!

\- ¡Joder, Marin! ¡Ya lo sé!

\- ¡Pues centrémonos! ¡Trabajemos juntos!

\- ¡Ya lo hacemos!

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Marin, que no podía seguir dando más crédito a la ofuscación que hacía mella en su colega.

\- No, Kanon...No es cierto.- Dijo, siguiendo presa de una seriedad alarmante.- Hace días que parece que hayas regresado al pasado decadente en el que tan a gusto pareces sentirte...

\- ¡Venga ya! ¡No exageres! - Kanon le rebatió sin dejarle acabar de exponer su explicación, chasqueando la lengua con desdén y evadiendo la fulminante mirada que Marin le dedicaba sin pudor.

\- ¿Sabes qué te digo? - La joven abogada calló, forzándose en mantener la mirada sobre el esquivo rostro de Kanon, aguardando hasta que este se decidió a devolverle una pizca de atención, enviada bajo las fruncidas cejas y con el perfil medio ladeado, exaltando así su falta de compromiso y madurez.- Estás solo Kanon. Me voy. Continuaré tratando de armar una defensa digna por mi cuenta. Si quieres que te comparta lo que he extraído de mis visitas a la cárcel, de las horas nocturnas que paso en vela mientras podría estar acompañada de mi família...si deseas crecer de una puñetera vez y convencerte de que eres capaz de hacer algo bueno...si recapacitas sobre los derroches de estupidez que nos estás regalando a todos...ya sabes dónde vivo. No por frivolizar tu vida se frivolizan las circunstancias que la envuelven.

Marin no dijo nada más. Se limitó a recoger sus pertenencias y decidió abandonar el pub, sin siquiera prestar atención a la furibunda situación que Shura había conseguido crear a su alrededor.

Kanon se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos ante el inesperado mutis escenificado por su colega, y cuando buscó algún tipo de apoyo en su incondicional compañero Rhadamanthys, éste se encargó a consciencia de ofenderle un poco más.

\- Tiene razón, Kanon...

El Wyvern se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el vaso con su preciado elixir y se deleitaba con él. El abogado simplemente le acuchilló con la mirada, fallando en su intento de hallar camarada de inmadurez.

En esos momentos otro cigarrillo se sentía urgente. Y un largo momento de reflexión, necesario.

Pasados unos instantes en los que ambos parecieron olvidarse de Shura, Shaka y Saga, discutiendo a unos metros de ellos, la mano que no sujetaba el recién prendido pitillo tanteó el vaso que Rhadamanthys había dejado de regreso sobre la mesa al tiempo que observaba a Kanon con sincera comprensión.

\- ¿Puedo?

La pregunta fue escueta, casi tímida. Igual que la abatida mirada que la acompañó. Idéntica al simple asentimiento que el Wyvern le ofreció.

\- Kanon...deja a un lado el terror escénico de una jodida vez...

Un sonoro suspiro exhaló la cargada calada que Kanon había mantenido contaminando sus pulmones.- Es muy fácil decirlo por quién verá el juicio como un simple espectador...

\- No pretendo creer que sea fácil, pero no es imposible...

Su mirada no se refugió en el cálido ámbar del inglés. Decidió permanecer perdida entre las brumas de su inseguridad, labrada a base de nocivos recuerdos dónde su padre y su hermano jamás habían fallado. Rhadamanthys se abstuvo de entorpecer ese instante de reflexión, y buscó otra vez el vaso que acabaría compartiendo con Kanon. Al fin y al cabo, ya no había casi nada que en su vida que no fuera vivido y saboreado a medias con su primer amante. Unos inocentes tragos de whisky no iban a hacer la diferencia.

En contraposición, unos pocos metros más allá del pesar y la inseguridad del gemelo menor, Shura derrochaba a diestro y siniestro exceso de determinación.

\- Saga, debes hablar con el juez Dohko, exigir que se inicie ya mismo la investigación que nos pueda colocar a Hypnos como único imputado de tremendos crímenes.

\- Tranquilízate, Shura...- Saga trató de apoyar de forma amigable la mano sobre el agarrotado hombro de su asistente y amigo, hallándose rechazado en el nacimiento de la intención.- Ten paciencia...

\- ¡Ni paciencia ni tiempo, Saga! ¡No podemos permitirnos gozar de ninguno de estos elementos!

El español seguía esclavo de una irracionalidad inaudita en él, y el Fiscal se estaba comenzando a inquietar de verdad. La conversación previa compartida con Shaka retumbaba tanto en la mente del Fiscal como del forense, que no podía evitar el hecho de analizar a Shura y todo el descontrol emocional que estaba haciendo trastabillar los cimientos más sólidos del abogado. Al parecer no existía palabra ni gesto de buena voluntad que aplacase el odio que Shura estaba experimentando hacia aquél que había herido el cuerpo y el alma de la mujer que ahora amaba. Ni tan sólo el hecho de recordarle la inminente y más que imprescindible llegada del jubilado inspector Manigoldo Granchio.

\- ¡Genial! ¡¿De verdad te crees que un inspector jubilado y corrompido accederá a tus deseos, Saga?!

\- Sí, Shura...en éso es en lo que confío.- Saga también había adoptado un rictus de seriedad, que avecinaba transformarse en algo más agresivo y menos cabal si Shura no comenzaba a frenar las revoluciones que le dominaban.

\- ¡Pues perfecto! ¡Esperemos al padre de DM y confiemos! ¡Qué solución!

El apuesto español se paseaba sin ningún sentido ante la observadora mirada de Shaka y la cada vez más impacientada de Saga, que parecía estar llegando al límite de la paciencia adjudicada a ese día. En cómplice silencio Shaka y Saga intercambiaron unas fugaces miradas que decidieron pactar la salida menos fructífera, pero mentalmente más sana, con el fin de superar ese demencial día.

\- Ya está bien por hoy.- Anunció Saga sin alzar la voz y sin imprimir ningún tipo de emoción.- Que cada uno se vaya a su casa...o donde le dé la gana, y nos encontramos mañana.

Dichas palabras, y más aún la frialdad y falta de ilusión que Saga proyecto en ellas, consiguieron que Shura aterrizara en el pub, que respirara con más sosiego y que se diera cuenta de su error.- Lo siento, Saga...- se excusó, sintiendose avergonzado sin remedio - pero es que me hierve la sangre cuando pienso en todo, y en lo que hoy ha tenido que vivir Phansy para conseguir las muestras. Créeme si te digo que desagradable es un adjetivo que se queda muy lejos para calificar ese momento...

Aquí Saga halló una brecha por dónde poder acceder hacia su compañero, y finalmente posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros, hablándole como el amigo que siempre y ante todo había sido.- Shura...comprendo tu desazón...- dijo cuando sus miradas se hallaron - y ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de poder tomar distancia y concentrarte en el caso con profesionalidad. Kanon tampoco...y yo, sinceramente, hoy mentalmente no puedo dar más.

\- Me tranquilizaré...pero no podemos ir demorando más la preparación del juicio, quedan muy pocos días...

\- Por éso no te preocupes.- Prosiguió Saga, que pudo sentir cómo los ojos de Shaka se clavaban en su espalda, advirtiéndole que dejara de macerar las posibilidades que volvían a colocar al Fiscal General en primera línea de fuego.- Ve a casa, quédate al lado de Phansy...y mañana nos vemos. Con suerte el inspector Manigoldo nos podrá iluminar en más asuntos de los que nos imaginamos. Decidimos confiar en el cambio de DeathMask, y creo que él también necesita que confiemos en él.

\- De acuerdo. Mañana a primera hora...¿aquí mismo?

\- Exacto. Aquí mismo.

Shura se despidió sin muchos ánimos de los presentes, y Kanon en verdad agradeció que Saga le diera una libertad que no creía merecerse. El día había resultado angustioso y agotador para todos, y descansar también se sentía como un trance primordial si deseaban triunfar en su plan.

Todos estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias para abandonar el lugar, y entonces Saga la vio. No como la mesa guardarropía y almacena bolsos en la que se había convertido esos días de clausura. Tampoco como la mesa para la que realmente había estado concebida. El Fiscal estaba tan agotado mentalmente que necesitaba un extra en su rutina si no deseaba colapsar en el intento de acabarlo con dignidad, aunque de dignidad cabía muy poca en la idea que le estaba asaltando internamente.

Armándose de todo el valor que pudo, dejando atrás la vergüenza y el pudor, y acercándose a Kanon como si ambos no se hubieran casi matado durante la mañana de protocolos en práctica, Saga inspiró profundamente y lo intentó.

\- Kanon...

\- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? - Le espetó su gemelo de mala gana, harto de sentirse reprendido y de no poder quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Marin antes de amenazar con abandonarlo todo.

\- Nada...sólo que...quería preguntarte una cosa...- La valentía de Saga se había marchitado a la mitad del camino expuesto por inicial determinación. Kanon apenas tenía ánimos de curiosear entre tanto misterio desplegado por su hermano, pero cuando captó la mirada de refilón que Saga dedicó incosncientemente a un ajeno Shaka, allí no hubo necesidad de más explicación.-...sobre lo que has dicho antes...- Prosiguió el mayor, con un susurro cargado de rubor.

\- ¿Quieres cerrar tú el pub? - La sonrisa de pura picardía que se dibujó en Kanon consiguió que Saga se ruborizara todavía más, y que casi se arrepintiera de haberse adentrado a explorar experiencias demasiado atrevidas para él.

\- Es una manera delicada de decirlo, sí...- Se justificó Saga, carraspeando y viéndose traicionado otra vez inspeccionando la ignorancia de Shaka sobre todas las situaciones que estaban configurándose tórridamente en su propia imaginación. Kanon amplió su sonrisa, y a punto estuvo de echar al traste la maquinación de Saga, quién se aseguró de agarrarle del brazo y susurrarle con extrema precaución.- Sé discreto, por favor...

\- De acuerdo...- Le respondió Kanon en otro susurro que no deseó estropear un inminente espacio de relajación para su gemelo.

Sin más demora accedió al almacén, dónde Rhadamanthys estaba cediendo a sus impulsos de empresario, repasando parte del inventario de cervezas mientras hacía tiempo para echar llave al cerrojo.

\- Oye, Rada...¿te importaría dejar que cerraran el pub Saga y Shaka? Creo que son de fiar...no debes temer por tus existencias de cerveza.

\- No...no me importa, pero...¿por qué quieren quedarse más tiempo? ¿No nos íbamos todos? - Preguntó el Wyvern, que aún no caía en el erótico asunto que ambos gemelos se traían entre manos.

\- El billar, Rada...el billar. En Navidad le conté a Saga lo bien que saben las partidas de billar a puerta cerrada.- El guiño de ojo que le dedicó Kanon al revelar la secreta intención de Saga consiguió que el inglés también se ruborizara, sabiéndose ahora protagonista de escenas de alto voltaje compartidas sin su consentimiento.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

\- ¡Nada!...sólo le dije que debería probarlo algún día...nada más.- Rhadamanthys se alborotó los cabellos con rabia mientras soltaba un gruñido y se aguantaba las ganas de estrangular de una vez por todas la espontaneidad de aquél que en realidad adoraba.- Va...Wyvern...déjales que cierren...

\- Está bien...

Las llaves cayeron sobre la mano de Kanon, que se acercó como un felino a punto de cazar presa hacia dónde le esperaba Saga, que se preocupaba que Shaka siguiera ajeno a todo y concentrado mandando algún Whatsap, seguramente a su amigo Mu.

\- Aquí tienes, Saga.

\- Gracias...

\- Una cosa nada más...Rhadamanthys pregunta si quieres que ponga en marcha las cámaras de seguridad, ya sabes, para tener un recuerdo...

\- ¡Kanon!

Tanto Saga como el Wyvern le detuvieron la idea en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, ante lo cuál Kanon no pudo hacer mucho más.

\- Ya me contarás.- Otro pícaro guiño de ojo puso el colofón final, y la marcha del abogado y del cada día menos dueño del pub no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Que no nos vamos también? - Preguntó Shaka, extrañado ante la repentina intimidad que se cernía sobre Saga y él.

\- No...necesito relajarme...- Le informó Saga, que ya estaba eligiendo un taco para alzar un poco la coartada que protegiera su verdadera y lujuriosa intención.- ¿Te apetece una partida de billar?


	46. Hay que probar la mesa de billar

La supuesta partida de billar que le apetecía jugar a Saga apenas había tenido un digno comienzo. A él poco le gustaba ese juego de raíces británicas, aunque Shaka se presentaba como un admirable maestro en su dominio, pese a no poder emular el gran nivel cultivado por Rhadamanthys. Fue el forense el que las colocó en formación triangular, quién eligió su propio taco y quién rompió la equilátera formación con un golpe seco y diestro. Con el inicio, una bola lisa halló reposo en el estómago de la mesa, mientras las demás se esparcían por la totalidad del tapiz, esperando su turno para regresar a su habitual letargo.

\- Jugarás con las ralladas.- Shaka lo anunció sin apenas dirigir su azul mirada hacia Saga, tomándose la partida con la innata seriedad que proyectaba en todo lo que hacía.

\- Cómo tú digas...- Saga permanecía cerca del área de juego, con el taco clavado en el suelo y ambas manos afianzándose a él a la altura de su pecho.

\- No, Saga...como yo diga no, es como lo dictan las normas del juego simple...- La voz del hindú sonó criticona. No alcanzaba a comprender porqué justo en ese momento a Saga le apetecía afrontar un partida de algo que poco disfrutaba, pero si lo hacían, lo debían hacer bien, no simplemente jugar por jugar.

\- De acuerdo. Va, sigue...

Shaka siguió. Efectivamente se había propuesto demostrar su destreza, no para Saga, quién seguramente poco la apreciaría, sino más bien retándose a sí mismo. A fin de cuentas, la derrota sufrida ante el talentoso Wyvern la tarde de Navidad le había herido el orgullo, y desde ese entonces se había propuesto demandarle una revancha. Al forense tampoco le gustaba perder, nunca, aunque su habilidad para disimularlo le hacía parecer abnegado ante la derrota. Así que sin querer indagar más en el origen de esa inesperada situación, se propuso practicar a consciencia. Con suerte, Saga lo fallaría casi todo, de manera que él tendría la oportunidad de explayarse a gusto con el reciclaje de sus dotes con el taco y la perspectiva de las imaginarias triangulaciones, que esa tarde sí que le acabarían ofreciendo la victoria.

Elegir el siguiente movimiento fue fácil. Tanto como inclinarse sobre el terreno de juego, apoyar su zurda a modo de soporte y calibrar el disparo con unas ficticias arremetidas que un par de inesperadas manos colándose bajo la camisa a la altura de su cintura paralizaron en seco.

\- ¿Qué haces, Saga? - Shaka ladeó el concentrado rostro todo lo que su sugerente posición le permitía, encontrándose tras de sí con una mirada que le estudiaba con devota admiración. No hubo respuesta verbal por parte del Fiscal, más bien la intensificación de unas caricias y una aproximación corporal que dejaron al forense sin escapatoria.- No estamos en casa...

\- Ya lo sé...¿Y?

Shaka dejó el taco tendido sobre la mesa e intentó incorporarse, apoyándose con ambas manos al borde de la mesa, pero el cuerpo de Saga, adosado tras el suyo, se lo impedía con toda la malicia del mundo.

\- Saga, por favor...aquí no...- Las manos del gemelo mayor ascendieron con seductora lentitud por el torso del rubio forense, deteniéndose sobre los pectorales y dedicándose a acariciar con sublime picardía la piel que circuncidaba los tersos pezones al tiempo que sus labios mordisqueaban las proximidades de la nuca de Shaka, medio expuesta debido a la baja cola que todavía ataba su rubio cabello. Ese intencionado beso erizó todos los sentidos del más joven, quién no pudo evitar removerse de gozo bajo las atenciones que le prodigaba Saga, notando como una creciente excitación se restregaba contra su cuerpo.- Detente...- Rogó, posando una de sus manos sobre la tela de la camisa bajo la cuál se removían las de Saga.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? - Otro beso cayó sobre su cuello, ahora aproximándose en húmedo recorrido hacia la parte trasera del lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Ya sabes que sí, pero...ésto...no estamos en casa...

\- Mejor...será algo nuevo...diferente...Matemos la rutina, Shaka...Tú mismo me lo pediste...

Un gemido escapó de los labios que Shaka se mordió cuando una intensa succión marcó el hueco formado entre su cuello y clavícula y las manos de Saga descendían decididas a tomar el cinturón y librarse de él, no sin antes descender un poco más para comprobar que su deseo no se hallaba solo.

Tal y como Kanon le había augurado en sus confesiones más sucias, esas partidas nunca llegaban a su fin. Aunque el fin al que se veían abocadas sabía mil veces mejor.

No mataron sólo la rutina. Allí, explorando todas las posibilidades que ofrecía una dura mesa forrada de tela verde y salpicada de esferas que se desplazaban empujadas por el ardor incontrolable de dos cuerpos en inminente comunión, Saga y Shaka también asesinaron la vergüenza y la sobriedad de demasiados encuentros rutinarios, ésos servidores del cumplir por cumplir que meses atrás casi acabó con su relación.

Después de ese vacío de cordura, inesperado, intempestivo y colmado lujuriosamente por un erotismo que ambos se habían olvidado que poseían en alta graduación, Shaka estaba intentando vestirse con la celeridad característica de quién acababa de cometer la más punible de las travesuras, y peor aún, como si hubiese resultado descubierto en plena consumación de la misma.

Saga se vislumbraba más tranquilo, satisfecho y milagrosamente relajado. Regar su árida garganta con algún refresco ácido se presentaba como una imperiosa necesidad a la que también dar complacencia, y pensando en todo lo que debería compensar a Rhadamanthys una vez concluido el juicio, tuvo que abrir tres neveras antes de dar con la encargada de custodiar las limonadas. No se preocupó de buscar vasos. Únicamente abrió las botellas y se acercó a la zona de los bancos adosados a la pared con toda la decencia que los jeans a medio abrochar, la camisa abierta, el cabello más alborotado que nunca y el satisfactorio temblor de piernas le permitieron.

Sin fuerzas se dejó caer sobre el banco con una desfachatez de formas que muy a su pesar le asemejaban peligrosamente a su gemelo. Una limonada halló espacio sobre la mesa, mientras que la suya fue medio apurada de una sola tacada. Con la misma devoción que le había embargado desde la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre él, Saga seguía observando el tremendo asalto de nervios que ahora parecía sufrir Shaka. La camisa de lino que cubría su fuerte pero lampiño pecho había sido abrochada asimétricamente debido a la absurda e imperiosa necesidad de esconder su recién acto bajo la respetabilidad de las ropas. Los jeans, desechados por completo, colgaban de la grapa en la que se había convertido la mano del forense, que con rapidez se agachó para recuperar sus zapatillas deportivas y acercarse al complacido Saga para tomar con avidez un sorbo de lo que fuera que allí le esperase.

\- ¿Te gustó? - El Fiscal lo preguntó regocijándose en secreto con la arrebolada y nerviosa imagen que le ofrecía Shaka, completamente ajeno al hecho de llevar la camisa mal abotonada, y siendo menos consciente aún de lo atractivo que resultaba con la mitad del cabello atado en un proyecto de cola y la otra mitad escapado de ella, sudado y completamente fuera de orden.

\- ¿Qué pensaría Rhadamanthys si supiera lo que acabamos de hacer? - Ofreció Shaka en réplica, dejando caer las zapatillas al suelo, soltando un nervioso soplido que despejó su rostro de un engorroso mechón rubio y sacudiendo los jeans para proceder a enfundárselos antes que cualquier alma decidiera materializarse frente los resultados de esa caliente escena.

\- ¡¿Qué más da lo que pudiera pensar?! Lo que yo quiero saber es si te ha gustado...porqué a mi me ha parecido excelente...- Saga tomó una de las muñecas de Shaka, obligando a detenerse en su intención de acabar de presentarse decente, consiguiendo que al fin le mirara directamente.- Necesitaba algo así...y creo que tú también...

\- ¡Claro que me ha gustado, Saga! Sabes que sí...- Aceptó Shaka, quién se llevó una mano a la frente para despejarla de molestos y húmedos mechones de cabello.- Pero no sé por qué, me siento mal ahora mismo...

\- ¡Basta ya, Shaka! ¡Deja de pensar en Rhadamanthys y en que hemos profanado su pub! - Exclamó el Fiscal, tirando del brazo del forense para colocarle frente a él y proceder a arreglar el desastre con los botones de la camisa que Shaka no era consciente que lucía.- Además...no te preocupes tanto, que no hemos hecho nada que Rhadamanthys no haya hecho también aquí...así que ¡deja de darle vueltas!

\- Saga...¿me estás diciendo que todo ésto lo tenías hablado y planeado? ¡¿Con Rhadamanthys?!

El forense soltó esta inquietud augurando uno de sus enfados con la frunción de sus cejas, detalle que obligó a Saga a revelarle parte de la verdad. O la totalidad de ella.

\- ¡No, no, Shaka! ¡No fue así!

\- No te creo...no sé por qué no te creo.- Soltó Shaka, queriendo apartarse de su pareja, dejando a medias el trabajo que Saga había intentado hacer con los botones, ahora todos desabrochados de nuevo.

\- A ver.- Dijo el Fiscal, tragando saliva y haciendo tiempo para parecer sobrio de placer y elocuente en explicaciones.- Durante la tarde de Navidad Kanon me contó que él y Rhadamanthys...pues que alguna vez lo habían hecho aquí...y que resultaba muy excitante...

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?! - Se exasperó el joven rubio, quién deseó alejarse definitivamente de Saga y su creciente y renovada vergüenza, viéndose agarrado y acercado de nuevo al cuerpo de su perdición por obra y gracia de la determinación del Fiscal.

\- Espeeera...es cierto que Kanon me lo contó, justo cuando tú estabas jugando con Rada, y no pude evitar comenzar a imaginarme cuánto me gustaría probarlo contigo...Hostias, Shaka, es que cuando te inclinabas sobre la mesa de esa forma, con esa sensualidad...me daban ganas de agarrarte entonces.

\- Es lo que tiene jugar al billar Saga...son posiciones aptas sólo para poder tirar...Nada más.

\- Son posiciones que deberían estar prohibidas, porqué me pusieron a cien. Me pusiste a cien...como hoy...- Insistió Saga, que se atrevió a tentar la suerte otra vez, posando su diestra sobre el muslo de Shaka mientras con la zurda tanteaba su firme trasero.- Sólo quería experimentar éso contigo...No puedes negarme que ha sido_

\- Genial.- Afirmó Shaka, ruborizándose todavía más pero sin detener las caricias que Saga estaba dedicando sobre su piel.- Lo reconozco...ha sido...bueno...Insuperable.

\- ¿Tú crees? - La diestra ascendió serpenteando a lo largo del muslo, hasta conseguir colarse bajo la tela del oscuro bóxer, catando ingle con mala intención.- "Insuperable" suena muy pretencioso...

\- Pero bueno, Saga...¿qué te ocurre últimamente? - Shaka ya se había olvidado por completo del incipiente enfado despertado segundos atrás, sonriéndose de esa manera que sólo podía augurar repetición de la jugada, iniciada ya por los dedos de Saga arrancándole placer mientras se deleitaban propinando leves tirones a su vello púbico.

\- Qué nos ocurre, mejor dicho. Tú también estás más cariñoso de lo habitual cuando nadie te ve. En casa eres tú quién me busca y y hace conmigo lo que quiere...

\- Es posible...- El forense se inclinó exhibiendo la intención de ofrecer un beso que no se materializó, consiguiendo que Saga lo fuera a buscar al tiempo que la mano bajo el bóxer se tornaba más traviesa.- ¿Cometo algún crimen si te digo que ahora también te tengo ganas? - Musitó sobre los sonrientes labios de Saga.- Yo también deseo tumbarte allí encima...

\- En absoluto señor doctor...usted déjese llevar...no se frene, soy todo suyo...

Shaka obedeció sin rechistar, dejando que sus manos deslizaran la abierta camisa de Saga hombros abajo, pero sin frenarse una última preocupación antes de asaltarle por completo.- ¿Y me equivoco si creo que el Fiscal General se está pensando seriamente en regresar frente al tribunal?

\- Sí, se equivoca señor forense...porqué el Fiscal ya lo ha decidido.

\- ¡Saga! ¡No! ¡Todavía estás_

\- ¡En plena posesión de energía! Y te recuerdo que justamente tú estás dispuesto a drenármela por segunda vez!

Shaka se rindió. Se sonrió y se resignó. Volver a apresar la boca de Saga fue la única solución viable para hacerle callar.

Sobraban las palabras.

Al fin y al cabo, el juicio seguiría acechando una hora después.


	47. In fraganti

_Todavía en "The Wyvern's Cave"..._

Shaka se quedó con las ganas de saber qué suponía dominar una partida de otro calibre sobre la mesa de los secretos y las más lascivas confesiones. Aunque la excitación que le había despertado la mano de Saga jugando con su piel bajo la protección de los oscuros bóxer no le dejó tiempo para más.

Sencillamente se dejó caer, arrolló a Saga con su peso, manteniéndole tumbado panza arriba sobre el estrecho banco elegido para su necesaria recuperación, y le asaltó con la misma hambruna que había sido devorado él. Deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior que medio dignificaba a Saga no fue una tarea difícil, dada la inestimable colaboración que le ofreció el exhausto Fiscal, quién recibía con gusto toda la sarta de besos y perniciosas caricias que el forense estaba dispuesto a verter sobre él.

El banco se antojaba pequeño, incómodo y limitado. La mesa anclada frente a él tampoco contribuía a facilitar la inminente unión, aunque tampoco fue capaz de impedirla. En ese segundo asalto de pasión, Shaka se olvidó de las reminiscencias de su resfriado, de la aparatosa cicatriz que siempre surcaría el pecho de su amante, y de la remota posibilidad que alguien decidiera interrumpir una escena que recordaba los inicios de su relación, cuando ambos cedían a la tentación de dar rienda suelta al deseo sin esperar lecho que cobijara su desenfreno. El coche del Fiscal sabía mucho de ello.

Apenas gozaron de tiempo para recuperar algo de toda la decencia perdida durante esa tórrida e inesperada tarde, cuando unos insistentes golpes propinados contra la cerrada puerta osaron perturbar el necesario reposo y la consiguiente hidratación de sus gargantas.

\- ¿Te habías citado con alguien ahora? - Preguntó Shaka, que palideció por completo al volver escuchar los repetitivos golpes, recordándose de inmediato que tanto él como Saga no lucían precisamente ninguna carta de presentación acertada para recibir visitas.

\- No que yo recuerde...- Saga se alzó como activado por un resorte, apresurándose a recuperar toda la ropa que rápidamente debía volver a vestirle.

\- ¡Saga! ¡¿Cómo que no recuerdes?!

Los golpes arreciaron de nuevo, ahora acompañados por el sonido de una sobria voz reclamando expresa atención. Camus era quién se hallaba tras la puerta cerrada con llave, y saber que no podían evadir la visita que les ofrecía el inspector aceleró y entorpeció la urgencia del Fiscal y del forense para vestirse y acicalarse los alborotados cabellos con toda la destreza posible en un bache como ése.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda...- Se quejaba Shaka, presa de un latente nerviosismo, exhibiendo un delator "mea culpa" en todos y cada uno de los gestos y desubicadas palabras que le traspasaban.

\- Tranquilo, poniéndote así sólo nos vas a delatar más...- Rogó Saga, que ya no recordaba dónde buscar las gafas, decidiendo olvidarse de ellas al tiempo que no descuidaba el detalle de guardar los bajos de la camisa tras el cinto de los jeans casuales que siempre vestía cuando no trabajaba. Los zapatos fueron los siguientes en recuperar su lugar, y ambas manos se pasaron a modo de peine por esa mata de cabello sospechosamente húmedo que le acercaba con mucho peligro a la perpetua dejada imagen de su gemelo.

Shaka se apresuraba a hacer lo propio, colocándose las zapatillas deportivas sin molestarse a deshacer los lazos y comprobando, ahora sí, que los botones de su camisa de lino eran pasados por el ojal correspondiente.

_"¡¿Hay alguien?!"_

Camus insistía, y Saga se acercó a la puerta viéndose detenido por la subida vergüenza de la que Shaka era víctima.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No le abras todavía!

El Fiscal se detuvo, suspiró paciencia y rodó su mirada hacia el techo para no contagiarse de los absurdos nervios que el joven rubio derrochaba a diestro y siniestro. Para mantener intacta su supuesta respetabilidad, Shaka debía comprobar que allí no quedara ninguna prueba que expusiera el lujurioso crimen que ambos acababan de cometer, apresurándose a recoger un par de arrugadas servilletas de papel que habían caído a los pies del billar, custodias de flamantes pruebas para el sagaz inspector. Saga no le dio tiempo para más dudas, y cuando Camus se decidía a golpear la puerta por enésima vez, el seguro gemelo mayor inspiró hondo, carraspeó para aclararse la voz y se dibujó la mejor sonrisa que estaba en su disposición, coartando en seco la intención de Shaka de buscar un cubo de la basura mientras le obligaba a meterse esas sucias servilletas dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

\- ¡Inspector! ¡Qué sorpesa! - Exclamó Saga, abriendo la puerta de par en par para que el francés pudiera acceder y resguardarse del frío exterior.

\- Saga...Llevo rato tratando de contactar contigo por teléfono.- Camus entró, respirando un ambiente viciado que le hizo contraer las peculiares cejas y valorar la inesperada poca concurrencia del lugar.

\- Debía tenerlo en silencio, lo siento.- Mintió Saga, con un temple que arrancó cierta envidia en Shaka, quién era incapaz de defender con éxito cualquier mentira.

Camus saludó a su antiguo conocido con un gesto amable pero distante, detalle que el forense agradeció al no tener que estrechar su mano, decidiendo refugiarse tras la barra y buscar un cubo de basura, deshacerse de las pruebas, lavarse las manos en el pequeño fregadero y por último intentar adecentarse un cabello que no tenía mucho arreglo.

\- Al no obtener respuesta recordé que dijiste que este pub era vuestro centro de reunión, así que he acudido con la esperanza de dar con todos, pero ya veo que no es así...-La analítica mirada del Inspector recorrió la totalidad de la extensión del lugar, observando el billar con una partida dejada a medias, un par de botellas de refresco en una de las mesas adosadas a la pared, y a un arrebolado Shaka que jamás antes había visto tan escurridizo.

\- Hoy ha sido un día duro y los ánimos generales estaban en exceso caldeados y poco propicios para trabajar concentrados. Decidimos tomarnos la tarde de descanso, para airear la mente.

\- Vaya...pues siento si he interrumpido vuestra tarde de descanso...- Dijo Camus, deslizando la mirada de nuevo hacia el rostro de salud que lucía Saga.

\- En absoluto.- Saga se sonrió como sólo Kanon parecía saber hacerlo, confundiéndose por un fugaz instante con su gemelo.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Shaka te lo servirá...

La mirada con la que le fulminó el joven forense no tuvo precio que la pagara. La aceptación de Camus, pidiendo una agua con gas, acabó de rubricarla. Igual como le había sucedido a Saga, Shaka se vio obligado a abrir todas las neveras apostadas bajo la barra hasta dar en último lugar con la que contenía las aguas gaseadas. Encontrar un vaso fue más fácil, ya que se hallaban pulcramente colocados a sus espaldas. La chapa fue retirada con el abridor que permanecía instalado fijo en una esquina de la mesada, y la botella cayó junto al vaso en el centro de esa larga superficie, límite entre los ausentes clientes y el casual y furtivo camarero frente a un servicio inesperado.

\- Si quieres hielo y limón, siento decir que no sé dónde Rhadamanthys guarda todo ésto...- Dijo Shaka a modo de disculpa, sintiéndose poco a poco más sosegado, aunque no por éso más cómodo.

\- No importa, está bien así...- Aceptó Camus al momento de quitarse el abrigo y apoyar su trasero en el taburete más próximo a Shaka.

\- ¿Y bien? - Le instó Saga, que también se acercó a la barra después de recuperar una de las botellas de limonada que habían quedado a medio apurar.

\- Ha habido novedades sobre el caso de Pandora.- El inspector lo informó con su habitual seriedad, observando cómo Saga bebía con ansias lo que restaba en la botella que llevaba entre manos.- Apareció el arma del crimen, junto con un guante de látex impregnado con su sangre.- Todo el rubor que seguía adornando el rostro de Shaka se esfumó por completo al escuchar esta temida afirmación, detalle que no fue desperdiciado por la profesionalidad de Camus, que rápidamente se ofreció a calmar un más que probable arranque de corazón.- Es cierto que contiene tus huellas, y las de Valentine...- se explicó, mirando directamente la pesadumbre que ya enturbiaba la expresión del hindú - pero no debéis temer. Me confiaste su pérdida y además, el guante hallado, presuntamente usado por el autor del crimen, es de una talla XL que no calza ni con tus manos ni con las del muchacho.

Un suspiro de liberación escapó del pecho de Shaka al tiempo que la mirada de Saga se agudizaba y prestaba absoluta atención a las explicaciones que había venido a ofrecer el inspector.

\- ¿Tenéis alguna pista de quién pudo haberlo usado?

\- No todavía. Mi equipo y yo estamos trabajando en ello. Es imperioso dibujar el recorrido que hizo el bisturí desde que Valeninte Strínkla lo vendió hasta que acabó mal desechado a unos doscientos metros del lugar del crimen.

\- Sólo nos quedan cuatro días antes de que se inicie el juicio, Camus...- Recordó Saga, para sí mismo y para presionar más al inspector sin mala intención.

\- Haremos lo que podamos, pero los interrogatorios a Valentine resultan confusos.

\- ¿El chico miente? - Preguntó Saga.

\- No lo creo...- Se atrevió a intervenir Shaka, olvidándose por completo de la vergüenza que le había generado la perpetración de su propio crimen carnal momentos atrás.- Es cierto que Valentine y yo no gozábamos de una relación fluida, pero sé que su corazón no contiene maldad alguna. Sólo una exasperante inocencia que le ha metido en un lío monumental.

\- Valentine soporta fundados cargos sobre sus espaldas - acotó Camus, después de beber un copioso sorbo de su agua con recuerdos franceses - pero creo estar en disposición de asumir que realmente fue engañado. No es capaz de darnos otros nombres que no sean extraídos de la mitología. Minos y Aiacos es todo lo que nos ofrece, pero con estos apodos no somos capaces de rastrear nada. Y en ello estamos trabajando ahora mismo. Lo que me perturba es que estos apodos también los facilita el señor Thane, y aquí sí que me preocupo. La talla del guante calza a la perfección en sus manos.

\- Y por consiguiente, también lo haría con los del señor Hyppolitos...- Razonó Saga.

\- No lo niego. Aunque éste detalle tampoco otorga la autoría del crimen a uno u otro. No todavía. Necesitamos más pruebas, y éstas parecen estar desaparecidas.

\- ¡Pues seguid investigando, Camus!

\- ¡Ya lo hacemos, Saga! Pero esperaba hallar algo de colaboración en vosotros. Estamos en un punto muerto, y creí que tú o tu hermano quizás podrías aportar algo de luz a todo ésto. Sé que antes de afrontar el anterior juicio, tu hermano jugó a ser inspector privado junto con su compañera Marin y su amigo Rhadamanthys. Quizás ellos podrían aportar algo más. Y sinceramente, esperaba encontrarlos aquí.

Otro sorbo de agua regó la garganta del francés, y Saga sólo suspiró desviando la mirada hacia el interior de todos los profesionales pensamientos activados de nuevo.

\- Te seré sincero, Camus...- Dijo Saga al fin, conectando su verdosa mirada con la del inalterable inspector.- Te recomiendo que hoy no vayas al encuentro de mi hermano. No vas a sacar nada de bueno si lo haces, porqué está...digamos...un poco desconectado. Necesita descansar y recapacitar, y mañana será otro día.

\- Tú mismo acabas de meterme prisa recordándome que sólo os quedan cuatro días para iniciar vete a saber lo que es que hay en tu mente. Y otra cosa, Saga...DeathMask me ha dicho que esta noche llega su familia a la ciudad.

\- Sí, estoy en conocimiento de ello.

\- Mi pregunta es...¿deseas que entreviste al inspector Manigoldo Granchio en cuanto llegue o prefieres hacerlo tú primero?

Saga ni se lo pensó. La respuesta escapó de sus labios con voluntad propia.- Lo haré yo primero, si no te importa. Mañana por la mañana DM lo traerá aquí.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Absolutamente. Ese hombre trabajó codo con codo con mi padre años atrás. Necesito hablar de mi padre con él. Conseguir conocer al verdadero hombre que había tras el que yo conocí en casa.

\- Como desees...- Accedió Camus.

\- Ven también. Habla con Kanon, Marin y Rhadamanthys sobre tus investigaciones, quizás te puedan ayudar en algo si confiamos en que mi hermano consigue calmarse. Y mientras tanto, yo haré hablar al viejo Manigoldo.

\- Debo advertirte que a mi parecer estás mezclando dos casos distintos...- Le recordó Camus, siendo fiel a su amplia visión de las situaciones.

\- Y yo siento que en parte no pueden existir uno sin el otro, o que uno es consecuencia directa del otro...

\- De sensaciones no brota la realidad, Fiscal. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

\- Confiemos, Camus...te lo pido por favor. Confiemos en los aires que esta noche llegarán de la Toscana...

Camus inspiró hondo, asintió y decidió alzarse del taburete.- ¿Qué se debe del agua?

\- Ni idea. Ya pasaré cuentas con Rhadamanthys...no te preocupes por ello. Date por invitado.

\- De acuerdo...pues mañana nos vemos.

\- Hasta mañana, inspector.

Camus se vistió el abrigo y se lo abrochó hasta las orejas, también decidido a tomarse libre lo que quedaba del día, aunque una pequeña apreciación no pudo ser retenida en su garganta antes que sus pasos alcanzaran la puerta.

\- Shaka...duerme tranquilo, no hay nada contra ti.

\- Lo sé Camus, pero no deja de disgustarme esta situación...

\- No hace falta que lo jures...tu aspecto desaliñado hoy habla por ti. Así que relájate...si es que no lo has hecho ya.

Saga no pudo retener una sonrisa que moldeó sus labios en pícaro silencio. Shaka simplemente volvió a arder de rubor, y Camus se fue dejando al aire las notas de una tímida pizca de humor. El sobre de un preservativo, reservado para higienizar posibles arrebatos fuera del hogar, y que con excesivas prisas alguien se había olvidado de darle uso, aún dormía caído a los pies del banco de una de las mesas aledañas a la pared.

Un nimio detalle que le reveló la verdad del por qué su visita demoró tanto en ser atendida.

Un simple detalle sin importancia...nada más.


	48. Recuperada vida

_Mientras tanto_ _, apurando la tarde en el piso de Marin..._

_"¡Regulus! ¡Deja de jugar! ¡Es hora de bañarte!"_

La voz de Aioria, emergiendo con gravedad desde el interior del baño, hizo tambalear con firmeza el placentero mundo imaginario que había conquistado las baldosas del salón.

\- Jooo... ¡Un rato más, papá! ¡Los dinosaurios acaban de llegar y Batman tiene que luchar con ellos!

_"¡Regulus, ven! ¡Ahora!"_

_-_ Haz caso a papá...- Le aconsejó Marin, que estaba batallando en su propia guerra, esparcida en forma de infinitos papeles y apuntes sobre la mesa que presidía el comedor.

\- ¡Espera, mamá! ¡Batman e Ironman tienen que dar una paliza al tiranosaurus Rex primero!

El pequeño seguía tumbado de panza sobre el suelo, las piernas alzadas, balanceándose inconscientes mientras mantenían los tobillos cruzados al aire, y las manos permanecían ocupadas con un muñeco en cada una de ellas, dando vida un fabuloso mundo de colores y efectos especiales que envolvían su imaginación al tiempo que sus labios juntados en una graciosa mueca dejaban traspasar la banda sonora de infalibles ataques, golpes y victorias.

Marin suspiró cansinamente. Esa tarde la paciencia comenzaba a brillarle por su ausencia, y verse desafiando la cabezonería de sus dos leones le agotaba el alma sólo de visionarse inmersa en ello.

_"¡Regulus! ¡No hagas que venga a buscarte!"_

\- Y se acerca el tiranosaurus e Ironman vuela hacia él, y vuela y cae sobre su cabeza mientras Batman corre a buscar su coche y_

 _-_ ¡Ya basta! ¡Obedece a papá de una vez! - Exclamó la sobrepasada joven, girándose bruscamente sobre la silla para encarar con agotado temple la pasividad del pequeño, consiguiendo sin saberlo que uno de sus pies se llevara por delante el arsenal de vehículos perfectamente estacionados que esperaban las órdenes del Caballero Oscuro.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mira qué has hecho! - Exclamó el cachorro de la casa, abriendo los ojos con enorme enfado ante el nefasto desmantelamiento de su pequeño mundo infantil.

\- ¡Me da igual! - Marin se alzó de una arrebolada, y con la misma ansiosa energía tiró del brazo de su hijo para obligarle a ponerse en pie y acatar el llamado de su padre.- ¡Al baño!

\- ¡Ayyy! ¡Me haces daño!

Ni con las quejas del retoño Marin fue capaz de darse cuenta que estaba extrapolando hacia donde no debía, y muy peligrosamente, todo el nerviosismo y malestar que últimamente almacenaba en silencio.

Tuvo que ser la imponente aparición de Aioria, alertado por la pequeña discusión brotada entre madre e hijo, la que frenara a Marin y consiguiera que aflojara el agarre al que mantenía entorno al brazo de Regulus, dándose cuenta que casi lo había llevado a rastras hasta el nacimiento del pasillo.

\- Marin...¿qué te pasa?

Ocurrió entonces. La joven abogada vislumbró el resultado de su angustia, ahora impresa sobre el brazo que se tocaba el pequeño, quién había fruncido el ceño y comenzaba a fabricar pucheros.

\- Lo...lo siento...- Una mano acudió a su frente, despejándola de dulces ondulaciones cobrizas mientras la mirada comenzaba a aguarse e insistía en rehuir la de su marido.- Pero es que no te hacía caso...y...yo...Yo estoy muy nerviosa, Aioria...

\- ¡Me has destrozado el campamento! - Le gritó Regulus, acercándose a la alianza de fuerzas que en esos momentos le ofrecía su padre.

\- Lo sé...y lo siento...- La misma mano con la que sin sentido se había atusado el cabello acudió a buscar las paces con Regulus, quién las rechazó evidenciando de parte de quién se ponía ahora.- Te lo dejaré como estaba...te lo prometo...

\- ¡No sabrás!

\- ¡Silencio! - Le reprendió Aioria, tomándole de la mano, para acto seguido posar la otra sobre el tenso hombro de Marin, transmitiéndole afectuosos apretones con los dedos.- No debes tomártelo así...- La joven de nuevo había desviado la mirada, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, agradeciendo inmensamente que la mano sobre sus problemas decidiera viajar hacia su cuello y tentarle la mejilla con el pulgar.- Relájate...y olvídate de ésto...yo me encargo.

Marin asintió, conectándose al fin con la mirada de quién siempre sería su primer amor, aceptando el rápido beso que cayó sobre sus labios antes de verles desaparecer dentro del baño.

_"¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer?"_

_"¡No tengo ganas de bañarme, papá! ¡Hace frío!"_

_"¡Qué va a hacer frío! Si la calefacción está prendida, y el agua calentita."_

_"Pero es que tenía que acabar con el dinosaurio..."_

_"Si te portas bien, dejaré que Batman acabe con él después de cenar, pero ahora...¡al agua!"_

_"¿Tú también, papá?"_

_"¿Crees que cabremos los dos?"_

_"Tú eres más grande que mamá..."_

_"Pues lo intentaremos...¿qué te parece?"_

_"Tú tienes el pito grande...el mío es muy pequeño...mira..."_

_"Jajaja, ya te crecerá también, no tengas prisa para ello."_

_"¿Cuándo lo hará?"_

_"Cuando te estés haciendo un poco alto como yo, dentro de unos años. Y ahora...¿qué tal está el agua?"_

_"Hmmm...¡calentita! ¿Puedo lavarte el pelo? A mamá a veces se lo hago..."_

_"¿Ah, sí? A ver...¿cómo lo haces?"_

Una sonrisa al fin consiguió relajar las facciones de Marin. Ser testigo de esta complicidad le derretía el corazón, y agradecía infinitamente tener a Aioria de regreso a casa, recuperando el tiempo que meses de servicio militar en tierras lejanas le habían arrebatado de poder gozar del precioso crecimiento de su hijo. Marin se sentía feliz al saber que Regulus ahora tendría a un padre sin interrupciones, y ella el apoyo que Aioria siempre había sido para su vida entera.

Las pasos le acercaron de nuevo hacia el despliegue de dudas y problemas que permanecía alborotado sobre la mesa del comedor, y haciendo un sublime acto de rendición se decidió a poner fin a la insalubre locura de seguir trabajando en algo que ni tan sólo sabía si iba a servir para ningún buen fin. Ya había dedicado excesivo tiempo al caso, y hacer la cena para los tres era la mejor opción que se le ocurría para olvidarse un poco de tantas tensiones y disfrutar de lo que realmente debía importarle ante todo: su familia.

Los papeles fueron apilados sin orden y cuando la mesa estuvo despejada de obligaciones y quebraderos de cabeza y salud, el interfono decidió entorpecer su decisión de relajarse y olvidarse de todo, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

La voz que emergió tras su permitida conexión no pudo augurar nada peor. Kanon se encontraba abajo, con supuestas buenas intenciones de hablar, y el ánimo de Marin volvió a ensombrecerse cuando permitió la para nada deseable subida de su colega de profesión.

La expresión que lucía el rostro de Kanon una vez abandonó el ascensor no era mucho mejor que la dibujada sobre las bellas y cansadas facciones que le esperaban en el rellano.

\- Hola, Marin...

\- Si has venido con intenciones de hacerme perder el tiempo, no estoy dispuesta a ello. Iba a preparar la cena para mi familia.- La sequedad con la que la joven le recibió le dolió incluso a sí misma, arrepintiéndose al momento de haber alzado esa barrera de protección ante la visita de quién se presentaba con aspecto serio y abatido.

\- Lo siento..no quería molestarte...- El cruce de brazos tras el que se resguardaba Marin no se percibía muy alentador para dar inicio a una conversación conciliadora, pero Kanon no había soportado en balde las reprimendas que Rhadamanthys había despachado contra él una vez ambos abandonaron el pub. Dadas las incansables y razonables reflexiones del inglés, simplemente ahora no podía rendirse. Le había prometido disculparse, y comprometerse de verdad con lo que debía suponer el mayor reto de su vida, y justo en ese punto de inflexión, un simple cruce de brazos y la inexistencia de invitación a pasar no debían echarle atrás.- Marin, de verdad...¿podemos hablar? ¿puedo entrar? Vengo en son de paz, te lo prometo...

\- Me tienes muy desanimada, Kanon...y hoy te juro que no tengo fuerzas para más...

Marin seguía tozuda en mantener alzada la inequívoca muestra de su malestar, y Kanon únicamente suspiró y se encogió de hombros antes de exponer escuetamente el resumen de todo lo que había pensado en decirle.- Lo siento Marin...Todo. Últimamente me estoy comportando como el jodido gilipollas que era antes, y no debo seguir así. Sé que no puedo seguir así.

\- Al menos te estás dando cuenta de ello...ya es un avance...- Dijo la abogada, deshaciendo el cruce de brazos en el mismo momento que se apartaba de la pequeña obertura que había dejado en la puerta.

\- Tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho esta tarde. Y lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal...sola...dejada de lado.

\- No es a mí a quién está dejando de lado.

\- Lo sé. Es a Thane y a Valentine...y no se lo merecen.- Aceptó Kanon, bajando la mirada sin apenas fuerzas para poder soportar el bochorno que le proporcionaban los resultados de su propia inmadurez.- Y sé que has trabajado en el caso...mucho. Que les has visitado sin mí...y que tienes mucho que aportar para que ésto funcione...- prosiguió, alzando sus verdes ojos hacia la mirada que en Marin ya estaba transmutando de impuesta dureza a inevitable rendición.- Así que...¿me permites pasar y dejas que te ayude?

\- Es tarde, Kanon...- Dijo la joven, con un tono de voz mucho más conciliador, aunque todavía con algún atisbo de rencor por el olvido sufrido.

\- Sólo te robaré un poco de tiempo. El que tú decidas...Ponme al día de lo que creas más importante, y te prometo por lo que más quieras que mañana volveré a esforzarme en serio...

Un suspiro traspasó a Marin, contagiándose en Kanon, que impaciente como un niño aguardaba el gesto que finalmente le permitiera pasar.- Está bien...entra. Te contaré lo que he extraído de mis entrevistas con ellos, y con el padre de Valentine.

Kanon sonrió muy a pesar de la incómoda situación, y Marin no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, reconociendo que en el fondo ambos habían conseguido llegar a un nivel de amistad inaudito tan sólo unas semanas atrás. Una amistad que ya permitía decirse las verdades, digerirlas, aceptarlas y sonreírse de sus propias carencias para juntos poder superarlas.

Durante el tiempo que Kanon dedicó en beberse una infusión que no le apetecía y privarse de lo que su ansiedad anhelaba en exceso, Marin le expuso con detalle todas las sensaciones, ideas y pedazos de conversaciones que había mantenido con los acusados, confesando que pese a todo el esfuerzo volcado en ello no había llegado a armar ningún argumento que le ofreciera ni pizca de luz en lo que al juicio se refería.

Si Marin carecía de argumentos válidos frente a un espectáculo judicial mediático, menos los poseía Kanon, pero el cambio de actitud parecía mostrarse sincero, tanto como la expresión que soltó Regulus una vez asaltó en salón, con el cabello húmedo y revuelto y su pequeño cuerpo vestido ya con el pijama, en esta ocasión estampado con coloridos cohetes.

\- ¡Kanon!

El chiquillo corrió para abrazarse impulsivamente al gemelo, llevándose por delante lo que quedaba de su malogrado campamento de juguetes, pero sin importarle nada ante la presencia de quién suponía era  _el de verdad._  El que le había llevado un día al parque. El que había acabado revolcándose con él sobre el césped. El que le había comprado un helado cuando su madre había dicho expresamente que nada de dulces fríos.

\- ¡Hola renacuajo!

Regulus no tardó ni un segundo en encaramarse sobre el regazo de Kanon e inspeccionarle detenidamente dudando, ahora sí, de haber acertado con el nombre.- Eres Kanon, ¿no? No eres la copia ¿verdad?

\- ¡Regulus! Qué cosas dices...- Dijo Marin, ruborizándose ante la impetuosa espontaneidad del pequeño.- Ya te conté que Kanon y Saga son hermanos gemelos, y que ésto quiere decir que se parecen mucho.

\- Ya sé mamá...- Se quejó el chiquillo con gracioso retintín, mientras se deleitaba enredando sus regordetes dedos entre las greñas que siempre enmarcaban el rostro de Kanon.- Pero el otro es la copia. A Kanon le conocí primero. Es el original.

La carcajada que esta situación consiguió arrancar en Kanon amenazó con no hallar fin, mostrándose finalmente sin reservas al tiempo que el gemelo menor se rendía a un inexplicable impulso que le llevaba a abrazarse a Regulus a modo de sincero agradecimiento.

\- Lo siento, Kanon...cosas de niños...ya se sabe..

\- ¡Tranquila, Marin! ¡Déjale que se explaye en sus razones! - Exclamó Kanon, riéndose con sana diversión.- ¿Así que yo soy el original? - Regulus asintió, mordiéndose los labios en un gesto genuinamente infantil, sonriéndose a la vez que seguía inspeccionándolo.- ¿Sabes que eres el primero en darse cuenta que mi hermano es una copia de mí? - Prosiguió Kanon, regocijándose en el momento de sentirse por primera vez por delante de Saga, y de hacerlo ante una de las miradas más puras que conoce el mundo: la de un niño.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí. Todos creen que yo soy la copia de Saga, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así...- Kanon se acercó al oído de Regulus, hablándole como si le estuviera confiando el secreto mayor guardado del universo.- Yo soy más guapo, ¿a que sí?

Un guiño de ojo hizo sonrojar al leoncito de la casa, que decidió bajarse de las rodillas de Kanon y recuperar a los protagonistas de su batalla jamás olvidada.- ¿Quieres jugar?

\- No...otro día...

\- Ya lo dijiste el otro día que jugarías otro día. Ahora es el otro día. ¿Jugamos?

Ironman esperaba ser atendido por el espíritu infantil de Kanon. Marin ya no sabía qué hacer para calmar a la pequeña fiera, y tuvo que ser el león al mando el que apaciguara la sobre exaltación de su retoño.

\- Regulus, Kanon te dice que jugará otro día, no le molestes más.

\- Jooo...

Aioria había aparecido al salón también vestido con ropas cómodas, emanando un dulce aroma a gel y champú, y luciendo sus cabellos cortos mojados y completamente alborotados.

\- Hola, Kanon...¿Cómo te va? - Dijo a modo de saludo, tendiendo una mano que Kanon estrechó al momento de ponerse en pie.

\- Bien, gracias. Y lo siento haber venido sin avisar, pero es que necesitaba hablar algunas cosas con Marin...- Se explicó el abogado, mostrando unos buenos modales que pocas veces se acordaba que tenía.- ¡Cosas del caso, me refiero!

\- Lo sé. Se nota que os ha ido bien hablar. Marin estaba un poco insoportable hoy, ¡y mira ahora qué hermoso rostro luce!

\- ¡Aioria, por favor! - Exclamó la aludida, completamente ruborizada ante la camaradería que extrañamente se profesaban su marido y su colega de batallas.

\- Bueno...creo que debo irme.- Se justificó Kanon, abrigándose rápidamente para tener más fácil la salida ante una posible invitación. Una invitación que efectivamente llegó.

\- ¿Te apetece cenar con nosotros?

Aioria lo propuso con sinceridad. Con la misma que Kanon lo declinó.

\- Gracias, pero no puedo. He quedado en que Rhadamanthys me esperaría en casa para cenar.

\- Como quieras. Otro día entonces...

\- ¡Cuando venga a jugar! - Soltó Regulus, que parecía estar con el oído y la atención en todas partes mientras Batman ya viajaba entre sus manos de nuevo.

\- Lo dicho. Cuando vengas a jugar.- Concluyó Aioria, estrechando su mano otra vez.

Kanon seguidamente se despidió del pequeño, prometiéndole que en unos días, él y Rada acudirían a jugar con todos sus muñecos y coches, y seguidamente se supo acompañado hasta el rellano por Marin.

No hubo más palabras de despedida. Tan sólo el sencillo acuerdo de verse al día siguiente...y un inesperado abrazo.

Marin no supo qué le empujó a hacerlo.

Kanon no se lo había ni esperado.

\- Lo lograrás...- Susurró Marin contra su hombro, acariciando con afecto la ancha espalda de su colega.

\- Lo lograremos.- Acotó Kanon, obligándose a creerse sus propias palabras.

No se juzgaron. Simplemente sellaron el pacto cultivado durante semanas.

Ya eran amigos.

Y ya se habían perdonado.


	49. Por la mirilla de cada casa

_Anochecer en casa de Shura_

El asistente del fiscal apenas había cenado. Phansy le había acompañado en su inapetencia por ingerir cualquier alimento, y ahora ambos se hallaban en el sofá. En silencio. Digiriendo lo que verdad les había vaciado el estómago. El enfrentamiento directo con Hypnos había conseguido desmoronar todos los pilares con los que la joven psicóloga sostenía su dignidad desde que fue capaz de erigirse en su exclusiva dueña. Ahora, las ruinas de todos sus esfuerzos yacían esparcidas a los pies del único puntal que le quedaba. Con el que jamás se había permitido siquiera soñar. Con el que esa noche no se creía merecer.

Shura.

Un firme soporte surgido en su quebrantada vida. Un hombre al que se había rendido a amar pese a sus promesas de no querer saber jamás qué sabor tenían los besos recibidos con amor.

Un sustento imprescindible para esa inocente y maltratada alma, el cuál también se trastabillaba peligrosamente cada vez, cada segundo que sus ojos se cerraban y percibían tras la negrura de sus párpados la detestable imagen de quién había engendrado la dulzura que mantenía la cabeza recostada sobre su regazo.

La televisión relataba sandeces que en ese momento poco les importaban, pero era una compañía inocua y necesaria al fin y al cabo. Aunque las brillantes y vívidas imágenes que ofrecía no fueran apreciadas por ninguno de los dos. Phansy parecía dormida. Una de sus manos se mantenía como improvisado cojín entre su llorada mejilla y el muslo de Shura. La otra se abrazaba el cuerpo con las mismas ansias de auto-protección que tantas veces se había ofrecido a sí misma en la más absoluta clandestinidad de sus pecados cometidos sin derecho a negación. Las piernas se presentaban recogidas sobre los almohadones del sofá, y el esbelto cuerpo estaba protegido por una liviana manta que apenas era capaz de otorgar calor. Sólo la calidez que le llegaba a través de la mano que Shura mantenía apoyada sobre su cadera le recordaba que, pasara lo que pasara, ya no estaba sola.

La rasgada mirada del español fingía interesarse por el programa de varietés musicales que era retransmitido en ese momento. Pero su mente no conseguía desconectarse de lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. A lo largo del día vivido, Shura había perdido las sobrias formas que le caracterizaban en más de una ocasión. Primero ocurrió frente a Shaka y su colega cuando acudió a ellos con las pruebas obtenidas por Phansy. Luego frente a su gran amigo y admirado superior Saga, cuando no pudo contenerse la furia que esa desesperada situación le despertaba.

Él no era así.

No era un hombre que se dejara llevar por las emociones, o al menos no lo había sido desde ese fatídico 30 de Marzo, día en que sus carnes cataron la caricia de la pública humillación. Día en que se envenenó con el amargo sabor de la mentira y falsas promesas de amor que Rosa le había dejado sobre sus labios la noche anterior. Día en que lloró todas las lágrimas que creía poseer cuando se prometió no amar a ninguna mujer nunca más.

Las lágrimas que humedecían la mirada de Shura esa noche no eran reminiscencias de las derramadas Marzos atrás. Eran nuevas. También dolorosas.

Y profundamente empáticas.

Su visión se deslizó lentamente hasta posarse sobre el pálido rostro de Phansy. Los dedos encargados de evitar que esas nuevas lágrimas surcaran su apuesto rostro dudaron antes de rendirse a su necesidad más vital, cediendo finalmente a ella, traduciéndose en la suave caricia con la que apartó un dorado mechón de la frente de Phansy. No quería pensar más en el juicio, ni en las terribles escenas cruzadas por ambos durante el transcurso de ese larguísimo día.

No. No más pensar en nada que no fuera ella. La culpable de que el español volviera a sentir su vida palpitar con más sentido del que desde ese fin de Marzo se propuso volverle a dar.

\- Phansy, vamos a dormir a la cama...Estarás más cómoda que aquí..- Dijo, apartando dulcemente otro mechón, el cuál quiso aposentar tras la oreja de la joven, fallando ante la ondulada rebeldía de éste.

\- Estoy bien así...- Phansy se removió levemente, encogiendo más las piernas al tiempo que los dedos de la mano bajo su mejilla acariciaban el muslo de Shura.- Un rato más...

\- Como quieras.

La mano que había reposado sobre la cadera de la psicóloga se deslizó hasta llegar a su hombro, donde decidió quedarse, aprovechando para acariciar la húmeda mejilla que no descansaba contra su pierna. Sabiéndose besada frágilmente, y amarrada por la mano que desistió de abrazarse al propio cuerpo, emergiendo de las profundidades que le brindaba la cálida manta para anclarse a una fuerza mayor.

\- Es listo, Shura...- Susurró la tomada voz de Phansy, al momento que sus dorados ojos se abrieron y ladeó el rostro para hallar sobre él la profundidad de la única mirada que la salvaba de sus propias oscuridades.- Es muy listo...

\- Nosotros lo seremos más.- La mirada de Phansy se licuó de nuevo. Sus labios fueron mordidos entre temblores para evitar deshacerse en tristeza otra vez, y Shura sólo pudo inclinarse y besar la contraída frente que se exponía bajo su mirada.- Nosotros lo seremos más...

###

_Piso de DeathMask y Helena_

_-_ ¡Graci! ¡Al final llegará antes el avión que tú al aeropuerto!

Helena se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación de invitados que siempre había estado huérfana en el piso que ambos estrenaron y que tiempo después fue ocupado únicamente por la florista.

\- Hay tiempo, tranquila...- Intentó calmarla el inspector, buscando desesperadamente las llaves del coche.- A esta hora no hay tráfico. En treinta minutos llego. Además, viajan con la misma compañía que lo hicimos nosotros y siempre va con demora.

\- ¡Debes irte ya! ¡No estoy dispuesta a escuchar a tu madre quejarse durante horas en el caso que ellos salgan por la puerta y tú no estés!

La florista salió de la habitación para adentrarse en la suya, y seguidamente salir cargando un gran edredón con estampado de rallas para cubrir la preparada cama. Con tanta exaltación Helena sólo consiguió poner más nervioso a DeathMask, que no quería acabar haciendo uso de lo que se le estaba presentando como un posibilidad más que plausible, urgente.

\- ¡Es que no encuentro las llaves del coche, joder! - Le ofreció él en réplica, alzando todos y cada uno de los cojines del sofá después de repasar tres veces los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- ¡Por dios! ¡Si lo has conducido hoy! - Los pasos de Helena viraron de dirección, acabando adentrándose al salón dónde el edredón fue dejado sobre la mesa, y su imprescindible clarividencia acudió al rescate del perdido DM.

\- ¡Ya sé! Pero ahora se han perdido...

\- ¡Claro! ¡Se habrán ido corriendo, ¿no?! - Le contestó su esposa, plantándose frente a él con las manos en jarra sobre las caderas, observándole con una impaciencia que no tenía nada que ver con la pérdida de las llaves, si no más bien con el temible terremoto de energía matriarcal italiana que éstas traerían a la vuelta.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué me gritas?!

\- ¡¿Y por qué gritas tú?!

\- Hey, cálmate. En tu estado no es recomendable exaltarse así...- Dijo DeathMask extendiendo las manos con el intento de conseguir el milagro que ni a él le surtía efecto.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma! ¡No le pasará nada al niño si alzo sólo un poco la voz!

\- Niña.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó la florista, ahora perdida completamente ante la extraña afirmación de su marido.

\- Has dicho niño, y te equivocas. Será niña.- Apuntó el inspector, señalando el vientre de la joven con su dedo índice.- Ahí hay una niña.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Y qué vas a saber tú?! Estoy de semanas, Graci...de muy pocas semanas...

\- Será una niña, lo sé. ¡Lo que no sé es dónde cojones están las llaves del jodido coche! - Arrancó de nuevo DM, dedicándose a buscar entre los objetos que adornaban un estante del salón.

Helena soltó un bufido que rallaba la desesperación total, justo antes de percibir un bulto en el bolsillo de los ajustados y nuevos jeans que ahora DM parecía no querer abandonar. Sin pensarlo se acercó a sus espaldas y deslizó las manos hacia el bajo vientre de DM, medio abrazándole y paralizándole de repente.

\- Helena...¿qué haces? Ahora no hay tiempo...- Dijo DeathMask, sorprendido y seducido por el "quiero y no puedo" que le despertó ese mal leído gesto.

Las manos de la florista siguieron palpando, no sin deleitarse un poco en su picardía re-descubierta, pero finalmente dando con lo que ambos necesitaban.- Las llevas encima.- La zurda se coló dentro del bolsillo, se excedió en la búsqueda, despertando con sana malicia lo que no debía ser despertado, para terminar extrayendo la llave de la discordia, la cuál alzó hasta colocarla frente a la mirada de DeathMask.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! - Exclamó, haciéndose con la llave que pendía ante sus ojos de un tirón.

\- ¿Será que pensar en que tendrás a tu madre en casa durante unos días te desquicia por completo?

\- Mira quién habla. La que no se decide con el jodido edredón que les va a poner en la cama.- Replicó DM con retintín, pero sin poder hacer nada para evitar sonreírse y rejuvenecerse con ese simple gesto durante tanto tiempo olvidado.- ¡Son tus suegros, no los reyes de Roma!

\- ¡Va! Va...ves pasando que en serio llegará antes el avión que tú.

Una graciosa cachetada caída con intención sobre el trasero del inspector logró que éste fingiera estar sumamente ofendido, tomando a su esposa por la cintura al tiempo que le robaba un beso entre risas.

\- ¿Estás muy atrevida, o sólo me lo parece...? - Susurró sobre sus labios recién besados.

\- Graci...llegarás tarde, y no quiero que corras por la carretera...- Se sonrió Helena, apoyando ambas manos sobre los brazos que DM mantenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Se lo tendremos que decir, lo sabes ¿no?

\- Todavía es demasiado pronto...Ni siquiera me han hecho una ecografía aún...

\- Me da igual, Helena. Pero yo no voy poder estar callado. ¡Tengo ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que voy a ser padre de una niña!

\- ¡Graci, por favor! - Las manos ejercían fuerza para conseguir que DM le soltara, inútilmente.- Tu madre se pondrá insoportable en cuanto lo sepa.

\- Mi madre es insoportable por naturaleza.

\- No, no es cierto...Es un amor.

\- Un amor insoportable.- Concluyó DeathMask, besando de nuevo los labios de su joven mujer.- Se lo voy a decir. A mi viejo también le hará ilusión saber que va a tener una nieta. Sobretodo después de pensar que yo, su único hijo, no sería capaz de encontrar mujer con la que hacerles abuelos de verdad.

\- ¡Vete ya, Graci!

Al fin el inspector decidió soltar la cintura de su esposa e ir a cumplir con la primera parte expuesta y sabida del plan. Traer a sus padres a casa no era el problema. El follón se le armaría grande al día siguiente, cuando Manigoldo fuera engañado para hablar con el fiscal, pero ésto todavía estaba por llegar.

\- En un par de horas como mucho ya les tendrás aquí.- Dijo, con la mano sobre la manija de la puerta, tentando abrirla.

\- Lo sé...

\- El edredón de las rallas...éste que ibas a poner...- Añadió, volteándose hacia Helena sin soltar la puerta, ahora medio abierta.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Mejor el de las flores no? - Propuso DM sólo para incordiar, derrochando una buena salud humorística que denotaba su absolita felicidad.

\- ¡No! ¡Ése no! Es demasiado grande. Llegaba al suelo y lo acabo de quitar...

\- El de las flores. Hace honor a ti.

DM se sonrió y finalmente desapareció, dejando a Helena hecha un manojo de nervios, maldiciéndole la duda que se había atrevido a instalar en su interior y obligándola a volver a entrar en la habitación y lanzar los dos edredones sobre la cama, para ver cuál quedaba mejor.

Efectivamente, el inspector tenía razón. Las rallas no iban a juego con la decoración.

###

_Apartamento de Kanon_

El gemelo menor llegó a su morada con los ánimos más tranquilos y el espíritu más calmado. Limar asperezas con Marin le había sentado bien, no podía negarlo. Incluso se le había abierto el apetito perdido durante los últimos días, y cuando abrió la puerta con sólo media vuelta de llave, supo que Rhadamanthys ya había llegado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido? - Éste fue el saludo que propuso el Wyvern al emerger del cuarto principal, deseando escuchar alguna buena afirmación.

\- Bien. La verdad es que...tenías razón. Y Marin también.

La chaqueta halló su habitual destino sobre el respaldo de una silla, y Kanon se desperezó la tensión acumulada estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, aprovechando la ocasión para hacer crujir algunas bisagras óseas e inspirar intensamente antes de soltar el aire, acompañado de un placentero gemido que por fin auguraba relajación. La mirada de Rhadamanthys fue atraída por la visión del ombligo que quedó al descubierto durante esta pequeña descarga de presión, y cuando Kanon dio por concluida esa sesión de rápidos estiramientos y el ombligo fue cubierto por los bajos de la camisa, su voz expuso en alto los deseos de su estómago.

\- ¿Cenamos?

\- No tienes nada en el frigorífico, ni en la alacena...- Informó el Wyvern, con decepción pero sin reproche.

\- Tienes razón...debería haber ido al súper, pero sabes que no he tenido tiempo...

\- He pensado en pedir unas pizzas, ¿o prefieres bajar a comer algo rápido en algún bar?

Las dos opciones propuestas por el inglés pasaron a ser valoradas en silencio, entre otro suspiro, incluyendo evasión de mirada hacia ningún lugar y acompañando un nuevo estiramiento que sólo pretendió arreglar el hombro derecho.

\- ¿Pizzas en casa? ¿Y peli? - Dijo Kanon al fin, conectándose con la amarillenta mirada del inglés, la cuál brillaba con un fulgor extraño y especial.- No me hubiera imaginado que alguna vez diría ésto, pero tengo ganas de estar en casa. Será que me estoy haciendo viejo...

El gemelo sonrió y allí, en sus marcadas ojeras, se vislumbró parte del agotamiento mental acumulado. Rhadamanthys sonrió en respuesta y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. El teléfono de su pizzería con servicio a domicilio favorita estaba grabado en él, y sin dudar accionó la llamada, aguardando ser atendido al tiempo que buscaba los ojos de Kanon y preguntaba lo que nunca hacía falta.- ¿Cuatro quesos y Mediterránea? ¿y luego compartimos?

\- Claro Wyvern, como siempre.

Como siempre...

Como hacía unas semanas y como pasaba habitualmente en esa misma casa mas de diez años atrás.

Rhadamanthys acometió la misión de encargar la cena, siendo alertado que debido a estar todavía en fechas festivas, era posible que ésta demorara un poco en llegar, detalle al que el inglés no brindó importancia alguna.

Kanon aprovechó la llamada para ir al baño, y cuando salió decidió no demorar más el descifrar dónde iba a dormir esa noche Rhadamanthys, deseando que rehusara la posibilidad de dormir cada uno en su casa y eligiera quedarse con él.

\- Oye Rada...¿Hoy te quedarás también?

\- De éso quería hablar, Kanon...- El Wyvern se sumió en una repentina seriedad que nada gustó a Kanon, quién ya veía sus esperanzas de dormir acompañado desmoronadas en cuestión de segundos.- Estoy cansado de no saber nunca dónde voy a dormir, de vestirme con mi ropa a veces, y otras con la tuya. Harto de tener que prestarte jerseis...¡porqué ya no los veo de regreso!

\- ¡Lo siento! Y tienes razón...pero es que debo lavarlos todavía...- Se apresuró a justificarse Kanon, que poco comprendía la mutación sufrida en el brillo de esa magnética mirada, que ahora parecía acusarle sin misericordia.

\- ¿Cuántos días llevamos así, Kanon? Ésto no puede ser sano, ni para ti ni para mí.

\- Rada...¿me estás diciendo que_

\- Que se acabó. Que ya no puedo más.- Le cortó el Wyvern, mirándole con esa seriedad que abrumaba a cualquiera que osara verse reflejado en ella.

\- ¡Joder, Rada! Me estás asustando...

\- Ven. Acompáñame.

\- ¿A dónde, Wyvern? - Preguntó el gemelo, perdido completamente de ánimo otra vez.

\- Al dormitorio. Ésto lo tenemos que zanjar ya.

Rhadamanthys ni se lo pensó al momento de desaparecer en la habitación, sabiéndose seguido por un perplejo Kanon que a cada segundo que pasaba lucía más pálido y desubicado.

\- ¡Joder, Rada! No te lo tomes así...ahora mismo pongo los jerseis a lavar y mañana te los llevas...

\- ¿Derecha o izquierda?

\- ¿Qué?

\- El lado de la cama, Kanon. Y piénsatelo bien, porqué una vez decidas no voy a ir cambiándolo cuando a ti te plazca.

Rhadamanthys deseaba permanecer serio, y casi lo lograba, aunque sus labios se estiraran levemente en una sonrisa que el miedo de Kanon no le permitía percibir.

\- El izquierdo...o sea...a tu derecha, Rada...como siempre...- Balbuceó Kanon, con los ánimos abatidos y su perspicacia evadida por completo.- Pero qué más da...¿Por qué decidir dónde dormiremos hoy justo ahora?

\- Muy fácil, Kanon.- Dijo el Wyvern, andando hacia el lado rechazado por el abogado, sentándose sobre su porción de colchón y abriendo el primer cajón de la mesita de noche contigua a ese lado. Un montón de calzoncillos ajenos al cuerpo del inglés comenzaron a caer sobre la cama, esparciéndose sin pulcritud frente a una asustada mirada que finalmente veía lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad.- Ve buscándoles lugar, porqué esta mesita ahora mismo pasa a ser mía. Exclusivamente mía.

\- ¡Serás cabrón! - Exclamó Kanon, alimentado un brillo en su mirada que se agudizó aún más al darse cuenta del par de bolsas deportivas que su miedo no había focalizado al lado del armario.- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que_

\- Que en dos semanas debo entregar mi piso. He rescindido el contrato de alquiler.

\- ¡Eres un jodido condenado! ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho!

\- Bueno...si quieres aún puedo echarlo atrás...

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Tú de aquí ya no te vas!

Nada pudo hacer el Wyvern para evitar que Kanon le enterrara entre ese mar de anárquicos calzoncillos que acabaron aplastados por sus pesos.

Tan sólo desear que la pizzería estuviera saturada de pedidos como para abastecer el infierno entero.

Y que los labios de Kanon devorando los suyos como mínimo le dejaran respirar.


	50. Papá Granchio

_Al día siguiente, frente a las puertas de "The Wyvern's Cave"..._

Rhadamanthys y Kanon fueron los primeros en llegar al improvisado centro de reuniones, pero no pudieron entrar. El amo y señor de esos dominios no estaba en posesión de las llaves que abrieran el acceso a su guarida, y Saga se estaba demorando.

\- Es raro que tu hermano no sea puntual...- El Wyvern se encogía de hombros mientras hundía más las manos en sus bolsillos y el rostro dentro del cuello alzado de su chupa de cuero.

\- Será que se les complicó la tarde, como a nosotros la noche. Quizás ande de resaca erótico-festiva...

Kanon sonreía. No le importaba que el frío le azotara las mejillas, ni que el juicio continuara acechando sin remedio. Ni que Saga llegara tarde, y ni tan sólo la idea de ir valorando en serio la opción de comenzar a echar un vistazo al catálogo de coches que abastecía el mercado automovilístico, dado que el mecánico le había confirmado que su vehículo era irrescatable.

Evidentemente Kanon se sentía feliz, y Rhadamanthys era el culpable directo de ello.

\- ¿Crees que Saga nos dejará su coche para ir trasladando cuatro cosas de las que no quiero desprenderme? - Rhadamanthys lo preguntó sin ánimos de dejar que su voz emergiera clara, manteniéndose encogido ante las ráfagas de aire que siempre se canalizaban en esa calle.

\- Supongo que no se opondrá. Ahora se lo preguntaremos.- Convino Kanon, que no podía dejar de mirarse al Wyvern con sincera adoración.- Oye, Rada...¿no te arrepentirás?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Pues de haber decidido mudarte a "tu casa". A la que estrenamos juntos cuando aún éramos unos críos jugando a ser adultos.

\- No hagas que lo haga, así de sencillo.- Respondió Rhadamanthys, esbozando una sonrisa que únicamente sus ojos delataron.

\- ¡Serás imbécil!

\- ¡Buenos días! - La voz de Saga se interpuso entre esa conversación con aires un tanto infantiles, materializando su presencia entera justo a su lado. - Siento llegar tarde...Aquí tienes las llaves Rhadamanthys.- Añadió sin más, tendiendo el manojo de llaves a su propietario, para que él mismo hiciera los honores de abrir la persiana.

\- ¿Qué Saga? ¿Fue bien la experiencia con el billar? ¿Jugásteis muchas partidas? - Le asaltó Kanon de inmediato, quién siempre sucumbía a la necesidad de curiosear en las morbosidades de los demás.

\- No te voy a contar nada, Kanon. Ve asumiéndolo.- Replicó Saga, escudándose en una repentina sequedad de tono que no admitía revelación de intimidades de ningún tipo.

\- ¡Venga Saga! ¡Un resumen! ¡Algo parecido a un trailer!

\- ¡Que te digo que no! ¡Déjalo ya! - Se quejó el Fiscal, enfadándose por momentos.

La persiana chirrió con estruendo al ser alzada hasta la mitad, y Rhadamanthys procedió a abrir la puerta y a zanjar una discusión inútil que no llegaría a ningún buen puerto.- ¿Entramos? Se me está congelando todo estando aquí fuera...

Los tres accedieron al interior, agachándose lo suficiente para no darse de frente con la persiana, y una vez se hallaron amparados por la protección del local, el Wyvern se apresuró a prender las luces que dotaran de un poco de vida esa cueva que, pese a sus secretos recelos y desconfianza, lucía impoluta y como si nada extraño hubiera presenciado.

\- Rhadamanthys...- Le nombró Saga, siguiéndole los pasos con cierta respetuosa distancia, aunque hablando como si se excusara de algún crimen que aún no exponía por completo.

\- Dime, Saga...

\- Ayer consumimos un par de limonadas y un agua con gas, que se tomó el inspector Camus en una visita que nos hizo cuando vosotros ya no estabais. Dime lo que cuesta todo éso y también te lo pagaré...

\- Ah, vale...- Dijo Rhadamanthys, sorprendido ante la sinceridad mostrada por el Fiscal en algo tan nimio como era la consumición de tres bebidas que ni siquiera eran alcohólicas.- Tranquilo, va de mi cuenta.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Marin dijo que vendría...¿pero a quién más esperamos hoy? - Preguntó Kanon, sentándose sobre el billar, como ya iba siendo habitual en él.

\- El inspector Camus también vendrá. Ayer me dijo que deseaba comentar algunas cuestiones con Marin, Rhadamathys, y tú mismo, Kanon. Y luego esperamos a Shura y DeathMask, que supongo acudirá con su padre.

\- ¿Y por qué quiere hablar conmigo el inspector? - Se incomodó Rhadamanthys, quién se quedó tieso tras la barra, dejando de lado sus labores de comprobación que todo seguía en orden dentro de sus dominios.

\- No lo sé del cierto, pero creo que quiere indagar sobre vuestras experiencias como detectives privados, las que llevasteis a cabo antes del anterior juicio.

\- Joder...lo que faltaba...- Se quejó el inglés -...ahora tener que recordar éso...

_Al mismo tiempo, en las inmediaciones del pub..._

\- No entiendo por qué te empeñas en que desayunemos los dos a solas, Graciano...- Se iba quejando el viejo inspector Manigoldo.- ¿Acaso tienes problemas con tu esposa y necesitas hablar de ello? Mira que con tu madre hemos superado mucho, y nada es tan grave como parece en un primer momento...

\- No papá. No es nada referente a Helena...

No, no era nada referente a su esposa, quién había conseguido mantenerle callado en sus ansias de compartir la buena nueva, aunque DM ignoraba cuánto tiempo más podría permanecer sin soltarlo a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¿Y por qué no quedarnos sencillamente en cualquier cafetería de las que hay cerca de tu casa? ¿Por qué desplazarnos en coche hasta el barrio del Pireo?

\- ¿No te apetece ver el mar?

\- ¡Me la trae floja el mar! ¡Sólo quiero tomarme un bendito café! - Se exasperó Manigoldo, gesticulando efusivamente al acompañar su exclamación, dando parte de la energía que todavía corría por sus nervios.

DM no podía más. No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con su padre, engañarlo de esa manera tan poco cuidada para luego soltarle frente a Saga, y lo único razonable que se le ocurrió fue estacionar el vehículo donde primero le pareció. "The Wyvern's Cave" ya era apreciado por su vista, y rechazando la opción de ofrecer réplica a su padre, paró el motor, alzó el freno de mano y se apeó del coche.

Extrañado, el jubilado inspector procedió a imitarle las acciones, mostrando una expresión de incredulidad e incomprensión que no auguraba ningún plácido fluir en la sangre italiana que copaba sus venas.

\- Si quieres un café te lo pides aquí. Y que te lo pongan para llevar.- Le espetó DM bruscamente, señalando la famosa cafetería de la esquina, donde Rhadamanthys siempre acudía en busca de apoyo logístico en lo que a bebidas calientes y bollería se refería.

\- Pero...¡¿Que no íbamos a desayunar juntos?! ¡Te he dicho que me importa una mierda ver el mar! ¡Soy viejo, de acuerdo, pero aún no tengo edad de llevarme el café hacia un banco que mire al mar, y tomármelo mientras las asquerosas ratas de ciudad picotean alrededor de mis pies!

DeathMask dudada. Dudaba y se miraba la incredulidad que le ofrecía su padre con una mezcla de compasión y enfado consigo mismo. Dudaba en si seguir mintiéndole hasta internarlo en el pub, o si en contarle la verdad antes de llegar, a riesgos de salir muy mal parado en el intento.

Nervioso, daba pasos a lo largo del coche dudosamente estacionado, y viendo que su padre no pensaba mover un pie mientras se dedicaba a escrutarle con ese deje profesional inherente en él pese al cese de actividad, DeathMask inspiró hondo, bajó la vista y andó hacia la cafetería, con la intención de ser él el que pidiera dos cafés para llevar.

\- Tú estás tramando algo, hijo...- Susurró el inspector mayor, masticando las palabras que se sabían acompañadas por el achicamiento de su azul mirada.

La tez de DM palideció al tiempo que tragaba saliva a duras penas. Era obvio que a su padre, el cuál sabía más por viejo que por diablo, no se le escapaba nada. Pese a los años, aún atesoraba olfato.

\- Toma papá...bébetelo antes que se enfríe...

DeathMask echó a andar hacia el pub, esperando que la inercia invitara a su padre a seguirle, sin contar que una firme mano se cerraría entorno a su brazo y le detendría los pasos ahí mismo.- Un momento, Graciano...no voy a seguirte hasta que no desembuches. ¿Qué narices está pasando?

\- Na...nada papá...

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Y de las grandes! ¡¿Qué clase de emboscada me estás preparando?! - DM seguía sin responder, haciéndose pequeño ante la clarividencia de su progenitor, sintiendo cómo la presión sobre su brazo no cesaba, y para más incomodidad, algún zarandeo le propinaba.- Me estás mintiendo desde que nos llamaste a tu madre y a mí para invitarnos a pasar el fin de año juntos...

\- ¡No, te equivocas! ¡Fue idea de Helena! - Mintió DM, zafándose del agarre de un tirón para seguidamente encarar a su padre con el orgullo que debían proporcionarle sus cuarenta y dos años de edad.

\- Graciano, por el amor de dios, que ya tengo los pelos de los huevos blancos...

\- Joder papá...no me lo hagas más difícil...- Farfulló DM para sí mismo, evadiendo la mirada que Manigoldo clavaba contraída sobre él.

\- Las preguntas que me hiciste en Navidad...querer remover la mierda del pasado...la tapadera del fin de año...¿qué cojones ocurre?

\- ¡Saga Samaras quiere hablar contigo! ¡¿Contento?! - Le gritó DeathMask, sucumbiendo al impulso de estrellar la taza de cartón con el café a sus pies.- ¡Y el actual inspector al mando, un francesito que parece un pincel, también!

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un condenado hijo de_- Grito Manigoldo, lanzando también su café contra el pavimento.

\- ¡Eh! ¡A mamá ni nombrarla! - Amenazó DM, tomando a su padre de las solapas de la chaqueta.

\- ¡De tu padre,  _imbecille_! ¡De tu padre! ¡¿Qué te costaba habérmelo dicho de buenas a primeras?! - Le gritó Manigoldo en consecuencia, soltándose de las garras de su hijo.

\- ¡¿Hubieras venido, acaso?!

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¡Pues ya está! ¡Tema zanjado! ¡¿Ahora me harás quedar mal con Saga?!

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que los gritos se escuchaban más de lo deseable, consiguiendo que las curiosas miradas refugiadas dentro de la cafetería se centraran en ellos, algunas temiendo que se desencadenara una pelea física y otras morbosamente deseando que así sucediera. El mismo hombre que previamente había servido los cafés a DM acudió a la puerta, avergonzándoles a ambos con su llamada de atención.

\- ¿Va todo bien, caballeros?

Padre e hijo callaron al instante, mirándose a ese humilde trabajador con cierto bochorno merecido, y fue Manigoldo el que suavizó la situación, enervando a DM todavía un poco más.

\- Disculpe  _signore,_  hijos...ya sabe...ni cuando son mayores uno está tranquilo...

\- Entiendo...pero mis clientes no tienen por qué escuchar sus riñas, así que les sugiero que se calmen si no desean que llame a la policía...

Una risilla ácida y sarcástica asaltó a DM, quién recibió un descarado codazo por parte de su padre, el cuál sonreía falsamente al camarero para satisfacerle la petición antes de agarrar otra vez a DeathMask del brazo y arrastrarle lejos de allí.

-  _"Le_ s _sugiero que se calmen si no desean que llame a la policía"...-_ Repitió DeatMask, haciendo uso de un desagradable escarnio.- ¡YO soy la policía, capullo! - Siguió, mirando hacia la puerta ya vacía, golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

Manigoldo farfulló palabras ininteligibles, masticadas y tragadas medio enteras, mientras asimilaba con prisas el cariz de esa desagradable situación.

\- No me gusta la idea de tener que hablar con el actual Fiscal General de la ciudad, Graciano...y menos de remover mierdas del pasado.

\- ¿Pero por qué, papá? ¿Acaso tienes algo que esconder? ¿Tanto apesta la mierda de tus años como inspector aquí?

\- Yo ya te conté que fui sobornado por el pintor éste que ahora os lleva de cabeza a todos...y ya me ensució suficiente este hecho...

\- ¡Precisamente por esta misma razón! ¡Tenemos claras sospechas que los crímenes que hoy tenemos por resolver están relacionados con acontecimientos de tu época como inspector! ¡Hay un vacío que sólo tú puedes llenar!

\- ¡Pues no me apetece, Graciano! ¡Ahora vivo tranquilo! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta de comprender?!

Manigoldo seguía tercamente anclado en su negación, y a DeathMask no le quedó otra opción que jugar a la psicología que hería el honor de cualquier policía, la misma que Shura utilizó con él y que le sirvió para recuperar la luz en una vida rancia y decadente que había labrado a base de dejadez y corrupción.

\- Está bien, papá. Como desees. Puedes regresar a casa, e ir con mamá y Helena a pasear por el centro y a fingir que no te importa una reverenda mierda que una chica fuera brutalmente asesinada. Ve y finge que te da igual que un cabrón siga cultivando éxitos mientras continúa destrozando la vida de otras chicas, como ya hizo cuando abusaba de ellas en un burdel de menores que tú mismo desmantelaste.- Manigoldo había callado, manteniendo su azul mirada fija sobre la repentina seriedad que había adoptado el rostro de su hijo.- En serio, papá...ve. Y sigue viviendo tu vida tranquila de viejo jubilado. Le diré a Saga que eres un cobarde, y ya está.

\- No soy ningún cobarde.

\- Tu actitud demuestra precisamente lo contrario.

\- No...Graciano, veo que sigues sin comprenderlo...- Insistió Manigoldo, rebajando el tono y vistiéndolo de otra seriedad equivalente a la que exponía la gravedad de voz de DeathMask.- Yo apreciaba a Aspros Samaras, a pesar de todo, le consideraba un amigo.

\- ¿A pesar de todo? ¡¿Qué esconde este condenado "a pesar de todo"?!

\- ¡Cosas, Graciano! ¡Cosas que ignoro si Saga y su hermano saben!

\- Pues habla con ellos...Ayuda a Saga...

Manigoldo bufó nervios e impaciencia, delatando con ese nervioso gesto la batalla moral desatada en su interior.

\- Aspros amaba a sus hijos, aunque recuerdo que con Kanon...¿se llama así el otro? - DM asintió en silencio, sellando su mandíbula con fuerza.- ...pues que con Kanon no gozaba de una relación tan plácida como con Saga, quién sí recuerdo que le adoraba...

\- ¡¿Y?! - Insistió aún más DeathMask, incapaz de controlar su propia impaciencia.

\- ¡Es posible que si hablo con él deje de adorarle!

\- Inténtalo.

\- Yo no soy quién para demonizar a nadie...

\- Cuéntale lo que sabes, y deja que sea él, ellos, quienes decidan en demonizarle o no...Están prevenidos, te lo aseguro.

\- Aspros no era un mal hombre...sentí mucho su pérdida...- Dijo Manigoldo, virando el rumbo de sus recuerdos.- Sólo era humano...como lo somos todos...

\- Mira papá...Saga está ahí, en ese pub que se ve con la persiana medio subida...- Se explicó DeatMask, señalando la entrada de "The Wyvern's Cave".- Yo quedé con él en que accederías a una charla. No te sientas culpable de las consecuencias que desencadene la verdad. La verdad de otra persona. Pero Saga y Kanon merecen saberla si con ello consiguen hacer justicia. Lo que luego sientan hacia la figura de su padre ya no es cosa tuya, sino suya.

\- Sólo quiero que esta posible charla no conlleve consecuencias para la tranquilidad de tu madre...

\- Todo el mundo dice que Aspros Samaras era buen Fiscal...- Reflexionó DM, sorprendiendo a Manigoldo con estas palabras.

\- Sí, lo era...Por supuesto que lo era...

\- Pues confía en Saga. Él es mejor.


	51. Despertar

_Mismo momento, en la Comisaría de Policía..._

El inspector Camus demoraba su llegada a la renovada oficina que una vez hubo sido la segunda casa de DeathMask. El cansancio tanto físico como psíquico sufrido durante los últimos días también estaba haciendo mella en el joven francés, y nadie emitió ningún comentario cuando éste apareció por la puerta de las dependencias policiales rozando la escandalosas diez de la mañana. Camus había dormido, o éso parecía. Su rostro se presentaba más fresco, e incluso el ánimo se apreciaba tímidamente más relajado. La refinada educación de la que siempre hacía gala, esa mañana se vio acompañada por una tenue sonrisa que contribuía a suavizarle la aspereza de carácter tan adherida a él, detalle que en una primera instancia descolocó a su fiel ayudante al ser receptor de un saludo más cálido de lo habitual.

\- ¡Vaya, jefe! ¡Veo que te sentó bien tomarte  _media_ tarde libre!

\- Milo, llego tarde por qué he tenido que acudir a unos recados antes de venir...- Camus se excusó como pudo ante la vergüenza que sentía después de haberse quedado completamente pegado a las sábanas, siendo rescatado por su esposa cuando ella misma le activó de nuevo esa necesaria desconexión llevada a cabo durante la noche.

El sub-inspector esbozó una ladina sonrisa al tiempo que rodeaba el escritorio, el que tenía asignado en esa gran sala que debía ser cruzada antes de llegar al despacho del inspector en jefe, todavía custodiado por la antigua secretaria que ni con el cambio de inspector se atrevía a dejar su estilo  _vintage_  atrás. El asistente griego detuvo a Camus en su veloz avance y con su innata picardía se quedó observándole en silencio, consiguiendo que en Camus se incrementara la vergüenza que le producía llegar tarde y más aún, mentir para justificarse.

\- Camus, que nos conocemos...- La inspección a la que sometía a su superior era descarada y traviesa, tanto como los movimientos que le llevaron a medio sentarse sobre el escritorio y sonreírse con sana malicia.- Admítelo, jefe...ayer recordaste que estás casado y pasaste una noche de puta madre con tu socia, ¿me equivoco?

Milo no se expresó con lo que llanamente se entendería como discreción, y las miradas de todos los atareados rostros sembrados a su alrededor se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia la ruborizada tez del inspector. Algunas espontáneas sonrisillas las secundaron, consiguiendo que la temida seriedad aterrizara de golpe sobre el francés, el cuál radiografió la totalidad de la sala con fría precisión. Las curiosas miradas regresaron al acto sobre sus tareas rutinarias, a excepción de una: Milo seguía observándole en plan picarón, amparándose en la confianza que les unía en equipo desde hacía tiempo.

\- Un revolcón a veces lo arregla todo, no hay de qué avergonzarse. Deberías dártelos más a menudo, Camus...- Sentenció Milo, guiñándole un ojo y abandonando el respaldo que la mesa ofrecía a su trasero.

Camus negó con la cabeza, carraspeó por inercia y decidió pasar por alto del desubicado sentido del humor que siempre había poseído a su colega. Alcanzar su despacho fue la recuperada intención del inspector, quién se decidió a sacarse el abrigo mientras ponía en marcha los pasos de arranque, dejando a la vista el arma que siempre dormía sobre el lado izquierdo de su costillar.

\- Camus...

\- Milo, ya vale...- Replicó el francés, absteniéndose de continuar dando coba a las gracias del sub-inspector al mismo tiempo que emitía una señal de negación que la secretaria le captó a través de la distancia, y que obró el milagro que volvió a sentar a la mujer tras su papeleo administrativo y su consecuente olvido sobre la preparación del café matutino. Ése que por cortesía sólo Shura se atrevía a probar cuando pisaba los dominios de los inspectores al mando.

\- Ya vale no, Camus.- Insistió Milo, que ahora seguía los pasos del francés acarreando un papel entre las manos.- No hace falta que te pongas cómodo, ni tan sólo que entres al despacho.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Camus se detuvo apenas a un metro del umbral de su privilegiado refugio, y al percibir algo de seriedad en el tono de voz de su colega, optó por girarse y prestarle la debida atención.- ¿Novedades de algún tipo?

\- Ajá. Novedades fresquísimas, Camus. Te encantarán.

\- Suéltalas...- ordenó el francés, recogiendo la chaqueta bajo su brazo diestro mientras apoyaba la mano libre sobre su cadera.

\- El chico de la paliza, Kagaho Bennu...Ha despertado del coma.

Milo se sonrió satisfecho, doblando el papel donde había anotado la información proporcionada por la madrugadora llamada ejecutada desde el hospital. Los ojos de Camus simplemente se iluminaron de esperanza, aunque todavía no quería poder alegrarse del todo, planteando las dudas de rigor que acudieron velozmente a copar su analítica mente.

\- ¿En qué estado ha despertado?

\- Responde a su nombre. Coordina.- Informó Milo, encogiéndose de hombros y gesticulando levemente con la mano que sostenía el papel con sus anotaciones.- El principal problema es que le cuesta hablar, pero los médicos han dicho que es cuestión que vaya avanzando el tiempo.

Camus permaneció pensativo, desviando la mirada por un instante durante el cuál se rascó el mentón con la mano que seguidamente recuperó apoyo contra su cadera.- Dices que coordina ¿no? - Inquirió para cerciorarse de haber comprendido bien la información.

\- Éso me ha comunicado el médico que le está tratando.

\- Suficiente. Vamos al hospital, Milo.

La chaqueta volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Camus, ocultando bajos sus gruesas telas el arma que afortunadamente todavía no había tenido la necesidad de disparar jamás fuera de los campos de entrenamiento.

\- Sabía que lo decidirías así, pero ten en cuenta que aún no puede hablar con claridad...

\- Pues esperaremos a que lo haga.- La seriedad natural del francés definitivamente parecía haber regresado a ocupar la parcela de su profesionalidad, borrando con su llegada toda relajación que una buena noche de disfrute conyugal le había propiciado.- Milo...ese chaval...ese muchacho puede ser el nexo que nos falta. Él puede señalarnos el camino que recorrió el bisturí del equipo de forenses antes de caer en manos del asesino.

\- Han dicho que coordina, no que recuerde.

\- Recuerda su nombre. Para comenzar ya es más que suficiente.

No había nada más que añadir. Milo también se cubrió el cuerpo y el arma que llevaba fija en el cino del pantalón vaquero con su inseparble chupa de cuero, y le siguió.

###

_"The Wyvern's cave"_

Más que un mundo, la totalidad de éste y parte del Yomotsu le costó a DeathMask conseguir que finalmente su padre le siguiera los pasos hasta la puerta de "The Wyvern's Cave".

DM entró decidido. A Manigoldo le costó mucho más, y no debido a la accidental barrera que le obligó a agacharse para superar el limbo de la persiana metálica. Lo que al viejo inspector italiano le frenaba de verdad, era obligarse a asimilar en fracciones de segundo el hecho de tener que afrontar a Saga, y peor aún, hacerlo en compañía de su hermano gemelo.

Años hacía que no veía a esos dos chavales. Más concretamente desde el día del funeral celebrado por Aspros Samaras. Apenas se saludaron entonces, cuando Saga y Kanon eran realmente dos chavales de veintitrés años de edad, luciendo la última imagen que de ellos se grabó en los recuerdos del viejo inspector. Pero el tiempo había transcurrido, y no sólo para él. Manigoldo descubrió frente a sí a dos hombres que al acto reconoció como los hijos de su amigo el Fiscal, aunque inevitablemente también madurados con el tiempo.

Rhadamanthys decidió desaparecer rápidamente de escena. Era obvio para el inglés que su presencia allí no era relevante, y tampoco le parecía adecuado quedarse de espectador de una arriesgada improvisación, la cuál podía avistar desde las bambalinas de su almacén.

DeathMask no demoró ni un segundo en conseguirse uno de sus cigarrillos de fuerte tabaco negro. Lo necesitaba tanto como que esa locura saliera bien, no por el caso, sino para poder conservar su propia salud mental durante los días que sus padres estuviesen en su casa. Exhalando la primera y larga bocanada de humo se acercó directamente a Saga, saludando a la presencia de Kanon únicamente con un leve gesto de su rostro.

\- Tal y como te dije, aquí estamos Saga.

\- Gracias, DeathMask...

El movimiento ejecutado por DM, por mucho que hubiera molestado a Kanon, quién no fingió desagrado ante la indiferencia recibida, no fue un resultado del azar. El italiano más joven intuía que pasados los años, a su padre le costaría poner el nombre correcto a cada uno de los gemelos, de manera que decidió ahorrarle la opción de dudar con modales un tanto toscos.

\- Inspector Granchio...- Saga se acercó al malhumorado Manigoldo, tendiéndole una mano que el jubilado inspector estrechó con firmeza.- Nunca sabré cómo agradecerle el hecho que haya accedido a reunirse con nosotros.

\- No me agradezcas nada, Saga...Si mi hijo no me hubiera mentido como un bellaco ya te aseguro que no estaría aquí.

\- ¡Papá! - Exclamó DM, devorando el cigarro con más prisas de lo habitual.- Estás hablando con el Fiscal General de la ciudad...

\- ¡Al que conocí en pañales cuando no levantaba un palmo del suelo! - Le replicó Manigoldo, incapaz de perdonarle la traición.- Creo que no pasa nada si le tuteo ¿no?

\- Joder con el papá DM...ahora entiendo cómo saliste tú. - Kanon no pudo remediar unirse a la fiesta haciendo uso de una socarronería en su tono que dejaba claro su disgusto por haber sido directamente obviado.

\- Cállate, no eres mejor ejemplo que yo precisamente...- Le reprendió al acto DM.

\- Y a ti también te conocí en pañales...Kanon...- Añadió Manigoldo, pensándose el nombre a pronunciar, sonriendo forzadamente en un fútil intento de maquillar su desliz en cuestión de educación básica.- Aunque comprendo que no os acordéis mucho de mí. La última vez que nos saludamos fue_

\- En el funeral de nuestro padre.- Le cortó Saga.- Sí, le recuerdo perfectamente.

\- Bueno...¿Por qué no vais al grano?

DeathMask estaba tan incómodo como su padre en esa situación que se presentaba, como mínimo, tensa. Sólo Saga se vislumbraba tranquilo y seguro, y cuando ofreció uno de los espacios contiguos a la pared para tomar asiento y hablar tranquilamente, la melodía del móvil de DM rasgó la tensión por la mitad.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué querrá ahora mamá?! ¡Ya le dije que no iríamos con ellas al centro!

El cigarrillo fue apresado entre sus labios mientras se palpaba todos los bolsillos en busca del chisme para mandarlo callar, pero ver un número desconocido en la pantalla hizo que le atendiera, no sin ciertas reservas. La expresión de su rostro mutó en el mismo instante de escuchar la voz de su interlocutor, como si una paloma le arrullara directamente en el oído. Camus estaba tras la línea, y la propuesta que le ofreció le dejó impactado a la vez que secretamente halagado.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere mamá ahora?! - Preguntó Manigoldo, con la energía que le caracterizaba un tono de voz que no parecía saber de modulación suave.

\- No era mamá...era el inspector Camus...- Anunció DM, guardándose el móvil otra vez, pero ahora en una ubicación distinta a la anterior.

\- ¿Camus? ¿Tiene novedades?

El olfato de Saga para rastrear situaciones interesantes nunca fallaba, y ser testigo directo de la traicionera sonrisa que se había posado sobre los labios de DeathMask no iba a contradecirle.

\- No lo sé...pero me ha citado para que les acompañe en una pequeña investigación...Dice que precisa de mi colaboración, que no desea dejarme al margen de algo que inicié yo...

\- ¿Y no ha dicho nada más?

\- Que me reúna con él, Saga...No ha sido muy detallista en su explicación...- Dijo DM, encogiéndose de hombros para enfatizar la fuerza de la intriga que también se había instalado en él. El cigarrillo fue aplastado en el primer cenicero que avistó, y sin apenas añadir nada más se dirigió hacia la salida del pub, dejando a su padre con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

\- ¡¿Y tiene que ser ahora?! - Exclamó Manigoldo, consiguiendo que Kanon cerrara los ojos al sentirse la exclamación a pocos palmos de su oído.

\- ¡Sí, papá, ahora! ¡Y tú te quedas! ¡No te van a morder los gemelos!

\- Pero...¡Graciano! ¡¿Volverás?!

Aquí Kanon no pudo contener una risilla de mofa. Le costaba horrores no perder la seriedad cuando escuchaba que alguien llamaba a DM por su nombre, y menos aún ante el tono cantarino con que lo hizo su padre.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Que os sea leve! - Sus pasos le acercaron directamente hacia la puerta, pero la búsqueda de las llaves del coche le detuvo. De sus bolsillos apareció de todo menos lo que buscaba, que al fin apareció en el fondo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, bajo el pequeño revólver que aún poseía en regla y que siempre llevaba consigo.- ¡Y tú colabora, por favor! - Añadió, volteándose hacia la ubicación de Manigoldo y su enfado, amenazándole cómicamente con la mano que ya sostenía las llaves de la discordia en su día a día.

\- Espera DM...- Dijo Saga, después de acercarse apresuradamente hacia el inspector antes que éste pudiera huir.- Gracias...Te debo una...

DeathMask miró directamente los sinceros ojos de Saga, y adoptando un rictus de seriedad extraño en él, le respondió en un susurro que sólo compartieron ellos dos.- No Saga...No me debes nada. Olvidemos las cadenas de favores. Dejémoslas atrás. Por tu bien...y por el mío también.

\- Gracias, de verdad...- Insistió Saga, posando una mano de manera amical sobre el hombro de su antiguo colega de corruptelas y cómplice de la libertad que Kanon ganó diez años atrás.- Al fin resultarás ser un buen policía y todo...

La sonrisa ladeada de Saga fue necesaria para sacar seriedad a una cadena de acciones y reacciones que habían mal moldeado sus respectivos caminos y carácteres durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Vete a la mierda, Saga. Así de claro te lo digo. Como paciencia te recomiendo. Mi viejo no es fácil de tratar...

\- Tengo experiencia contigo, así que no te preocupes.

Saga le guiñó un ojo, y DeathMask no pudo hacer más que reírse tímidamente, rejuveneciéndose al acto y reiterando su petición más amable.- Lo dicho, vete a la mierda, Saga.

Tras las bambalinas del almacén, el Wyvern no perdía detalle de esa dantesca representación. Incluso se había hecho un asiento a base de amontonar un par de cajas de cervezas, procurándose un ángulo de visión que le ocultara de los actores. No sabía qué estaba por venir, pero una vez los tres se hallaron sentados alrededor de la mesa, Saga se erigió en maestro de ceremonias como tan bien sabía hacer.

\- Inspector Manigoldo. Sabe que estamos ante un inminente juicio dónde Thane Sifakis está acusado de haber asesinado a Pandora, hija adoptiva del famoso pintor Hyppolitos Sifakis...

\- Sí, sí, claro que lo sé. Pero yo ya le conté a Graciano la mierda con la que me cubrió el desgraciado ése años atrás. No puedo, ni quiero, añadir nada más. Sólo deseo vivir tranquilo y retirado en mi bella Toscana, y por supuesto ésto quiere decir que no voy a testificar nada.

\- Pero a DM no le contó nada sobre el primer juicio contra Thane Sifakis, celebrado años atrás. El que acabó condenándole a un psiquiátrico. El mismo juicio en el que nuestro padre actuó como Fiscal...

Kanon estaba sentado al lado de Saga, mordiéndose las ganas de intervenir, de gritar al universo entero que ésa patraña no iba a servir para nada, maldiciéndose por estar allí teniendo que escuchar relatos fantásticos sobre la brillante capacidad de su padre, la misma que según todos los colegas de profesión se había transferido al cien por cien en los genes de quién tenía al lado...la misma que él no le había dejado nada.

Y Manigoldo simplemente palideció. No deseaba hablar de Aspros Samaras. No quería recordarle más allá de lo estrictamente asumible y respetable.

No podía traicionarle... y menos aún alzar la vista y afrontarle directamente al hacerlo.

Frente a él, Saga había dejado de ser Saga desde el mismo instante que sus manos se encajaron, y quién le miraba era Aspros, en todos sus gestos...en toda su esencia.

Con una única diferencia...

El color de su mirada.


	52. El otro rostro de Aspros

\- Mirad, muchachos...han transcurrido muchos años desde entonces. Las aguas pasan...y no creo que se retroalimenten en un circuito cerrado de podredumbre y destrucción.- Estaba claro y asentado que Manigoldo no deseaba hablar, pero Saga lucía una expresión paciente que distaba mucho de la que presentaba Kanon, quién había olvidado su recién alegría para sumirse en un estado nervioso que le revolvía en el asiento tal y como si sintiera chinches en su trasero.- Vuestro padre falleció de repente...¿hace cuánto? ¿Diez u once años? - Preguntó el jubilado inspector, interpelando exclusivamente a Saga.

\- Doce, para ser más exactos.

\- Es mucho tiempo, chicos...No merece la pena escarbar en asuntos de alguien que ya no está entre nosotros para que pueda ofrecer su versión.

\- A mí me importa una mierda la versión que pudiera ofrecer nuestro padre.- Intervino Kanon, derrochando mal fingida indiferencia con la ayuda de su achicada mirada.

\- Yo le respetaba, Kanon...- Manigoldo en todo instante se expresaba como si estuviera excusando al antiguo fiscal de unos hechos o acciones que no deseaba compartir.- Me apenó mucho su repentino adiós, y me dolió saber que tú, Saga, casi sigues sus pasos...

\- Afortunadamente me intervinieron a tiempo, y la patología cardíaca que según los médicos heredé ahora está bajo control.

\- Y me alegro inmensamente, créeme. Graciano me ha confiado que eres un excelente Fiscal, mejor incluso que el que fue tu padre...

Kanon chasqueó la lengua, traicionado por su eterno complejo de inferioridad, mientras se preguntaba en silencio si su presencia allí era realmente necesaria.

\- Sólo llevo a cabo mi trabajo lo mejor que sé, tal y como él me enseñó cuando yo todavía ni siquiera ejercía como abogado.

Esa entrevista se auguraba larga, y la posición que ostentaba Rhadamanthys, sentado sobre unas cajas de cerveza a las puertas de las cómplices sombras del almacén, se estaba transformando en incómoda e incluso algo intrusiva, hecho que propició que el inglés irrumpiera en escena antes que el asunto se oscureciera. El viejo italiano se sorprendió al saberse acompañado por una tercera persona, desconocida por él. El Wyvern se presentó educadamente ante la comprensión de Saga y la mirada acusadora de Kanon, que en secreto le exigía que no se fuera de allí. Pero Rhadamanthys lo tenía decidido. Se montaría en la moto y aprovecharía para hacer una visita a Valentine. Charlar con él un rato...hacerle el día más llevadero, aunque sólo fuera durante el escaso tiempo permitido por las normas carcelarias.

Pero no deseaba permanecer por más tiempo allí. No cuando presentía que temas privados, pasados y dolorosos saldrían a la luz. Al fin y al cabo él también conoció a Aspros Samaras, y como tantas otras personas, no estaba en disposición de emitir ninguna queja contra él.

Una vez el Wyvern definitivamente desapareció, no sin antes ofrecer una ronda de bebidas que a Saga le pasó por alto y que al fin concluyó con una simple petición de un agua del tiempo por parte del viejo inspector, el actual Fiscal General volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación.

\- Háblenos de el juicio contra Thane Sifakis, por favor...

La mirada de Saga seguía firme sobre el apesadumbrado rostro de Manigoldo, abandonado de mirada que osara conectarse con la del Fiscal y la de su gemelo. El italiano tragó saliva con visible esfuerzo, y seguidamente se humedeció la incómoda sequedad de garganta que le asaltaba desde su llegada allí. El temblor que regía su mano al alzar la botella de plástico y beber un par de sorbos directamente de ella no pasó por alto a Saga, el cuál seguía paciente en su intención.

\- ¿Y qué queréis que os diga? Se demostró que ese...hombre...era un lunático.- Comenzó a explicarse Manigoldo, como si se hallara repitiendo las mismas razones que le llevaron a presentar ciertas pruebas años atrás, y con la misma convicción con la que les otorgó fe y validez en ese entonces.- Era uno de tantos que corren por el mundo. Un aprovechado estafador y embaucador...

\- ¡Y una mierda!

La mano de Kanon se estampó con tanta energía contra la mesa que hasta su piel le dolió.

\- Kanon, contrólate...- Le sugirió Saga, ante el leve encogimiento corporal que ese derroche de rabia había ocasionado en Manigoldo.

\- No, Saga...no lo pienso hacer.- Le amenazó Kanon, tanto con la voz como con la mirada, posada directamente sobre la paciencia de su gemelo.-Sigue juzgando a Thanatos tan a la ligera cono se hizo entonces...¡¿es que no te das cuenta?! ¡¿qué esperas sacar de un viejo jubilado que sigue idolatrando a papá?!

\- De verdad te lo pido, Kanon. Ten más respeto.- Advirtió Saga, adoptando un rictus de seriedad que no consiguió amedrentar la furia que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo su hermano.

\- Hay que joderse...- Se quejó el gemelo menor, deslizando su mirada hacia la mesa, donde los dedos de su diestra repiqueteaban un teclado inexistente.- Sigues igual que siempre Saga...vas a tu puta bola, a tu jodido ritmo y con tus exclusivas ideas...- Los dedos seguían tecleando la superficie de madera, pero la contraída mirada buscó hallarse en la replica expectante que poseía Saga.- Me pides respeto a mí, cuando tú ni siquiera te dignas a esperar comenzar el interrogatorio este de pacotilla hasta que aparezca Shura...- Dijo Kanon, olvidándose por un momento de la incómoda presencia de Manigoldo sentada frente a ellos, y sin fijarse en el sutil cambio producido en el semblante de Saga al escuchar el nombre de su asistente, y hasta ese mismo instante, fiscal en funciones.- ¿Qué respeto estás mostrando a quién deberá representar a la Fiscalía? Podrías llamarle, apresurarle a que acuda...esperarle antes de interrogar a papá DM...pero no. Tú a lo tuyo. Todo recto y para adelante.

\- No te preocupes por Shura. Te aseguro que será puesto al corriente de todo sin olvidar ningún detalle, pero debes comprender que hay ciertos aspectos a tratar de otro caso que prefiero hacerlo sin su presencia. Ya has visto que su razón y temple están un poco afectados estos últimos días...

\- ¡Joder, Saga! ¡Que en tres días me tendré que ver la cara con él!

\- Conmigo.

Manigoldo intentó tragar saliva otra vez. Saga inspiró todo lo hondo que pudo y Kanon sólo pudo articular un monosílabo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Conmigo, Kanon...- Aclaró Saga, luchando internamente para mantener el tipo y no rebajarse al nivel de furia que se estaba incubando en Kanon, el cuál emitía unas sonoras respiraciones que no avanzaban nada bueno a cada segundo que una era expulsada con fuerza a través de su nariz.- Asumiré el rol de Fiscal. Shura pasará a ser mi asistente otra vez.

\- No, Saga...No estás en condiciones.

\- Shura no está emocionalmente listo.

\- ¡Y tú tienes el jodido pecho abierto en canal!

\- Me encuentro bien...Puedo hacerlo.

Kanon seguía respirando pesadamente, mirándose a su gemelo mayor con una deje de decepción del que ni él mismo era consciente al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo egoísta y ambicioso de siempre, Saga...no cambias, joder...¡Nunca lo harás! - Una mano de Kanon se apoyo de malas maneras sobre el hombro de Saga, empujándole con fuerza y sin emitir ninguna palabra más por parte de sus labios repentinamente sellados.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! - Se quejó Saga, al verse tratado con esa falta de delicadeza.

\- ¡Apártate, joder! ¡Déjame salir!

Saga se levantó del banco y a Kanon le faltó tiempo para asaltar su chaqueta de cuero negro y gastado que había olvidado sobre la mesa de billar. Un cigarrillo fue atacado al instante y la decepción que permanecía instalada en su achicada mirada evidenció que no pensaba volver a tomar asiento al lado de su gemelo. De pie se estaba mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasó en ese juicio, Manigoldo? Por favor...es de imperiosa necesidad saberlo...La futura vida de un hombre y un muchacho están en nuestras manos dentro de tres días.

Saga decidió olvidarse del justificado enfado que estaba traspasando cada célula del cuerpo de su gemelo. Centrarse en el viejo Granchio era la necesidad principal a satisfacer. Aplacar la furia de Kanon ya lo haría después, si es que éste se dejaba.

\- Si guardaras los documentos de tu padre deberías saber que se procedió con total normalidad. Ese tipo, Thanatos, era un farsante loco de atar y así se demostró.- Sentenció Manigoldo, con una determinación que no dejaba lugar a ninguna salida del trayecto que se marcó tantos años atrás.

\- ¡Aquí está el problema! - Exclamó Saga, golpeando también la mesa con la palma de una de sus manos al tiempo que la otra señalaba al inspector sin ánimos de acusar.- Toda mi carrera de abogado y fiscal se ha alzado con los ladrillos de su trabajo. He estudiado hasta la saciedad todos los casos que llevó mi padre. Todos sus éxitos. Me he empapado de su destreza y talento todo lo que he podido. Sé colocar todos los puntos y comas de memoria en cada uno de los dossieres que contienen sus procesos.

\- Entonces no hay nada más que yo os pueda decir.

\- Se equivoca, y lo sabe.- Insistió Saga, ahora sí, amenazándole figuradamente con el dedo índice que volvió a apuntarle sin discreción.

\- Me temo que no te sigo, hijo...

\- No hay dossier. No existe dicho caso entre los papeles de mi padre. Y créame...los he revisado todos hasta en sueños. Y no hay nada. Absolutamente nada.

\- Quizás se extravió...- Manigoldo seguía con defensa de Aspros Samaras intacta, pero la insistencia y dureza de Saga se estaba tornando tan incómoda como lo eran los nerviosos paseos de Kanon a su alrededor.

\- Sí, quizás...- Dijo Saga, dejando que su espalda buscara apoyo contra el respaldo del banco al tiempo que seguía inquietando a Manigoldo con la mirada, la misma que siempre modificaba las facciones de su rostro cuando se hallaba frente a un tribunal.- O quizás alguien quiso que se extraviara.

\- No sé porqué tendría que haber sucedido tal estupidez...

\- Para borrar rastros.

\- Saga, por favor, sabes que es una tontería lo que estás diciendo. Sé que estáis los dos con los nervios a flor de piel por_

\- Rastros como los que consiguieron que usted omitiera el nombre del demente más famoso que hacía uso de ese prostíbulo de menores.- Le cortó Saga con lacerante frialdad. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Saga estaba colocando al jubilado inspector entre la espada y sus propias verdades vetadas. La palidez que velozmente había ganado terreno sobre el rostro del enérgico italiano así lo delataba, y allí, en ese momento, Kanon no pudo negar lo que siempre había sabido: Saga era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacía, aunque lo hubiera heredado de los genes de alguien a quién él no podía admirar tanto.- No acabemos mal la conversación, se lo ruego señor Granchio. Colabore con nosotros...

\- No, no Saga...no me hagas hablar mal de tu padre...- Rogó Manigoldo sin siquiera afrontarle la mirada, estrujando con ansiedad la botella de agua que agonizaba entre sus manos.- Él fue un buen Fiscal...

\- Que cometió errores que deseo...necesito saber. Errores como los que también cometí yo alguna vez...

En este punto del interrogatorio Kanon no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de la brillante defensa que su caso de homicidio involuntario tuvo diez años atrás. Una defensa ilegítima, llevada a cabo con una colaboración que comenzó a pudrir la respetabilidad del hijo de quién se estremecía aplastado ante Saga en esos mismos instantes...Una defensa que Saga ejecutó sin medir los efectos colaterales que golpearían su carácter ambicioso de por sí...Una defensa que le valió la libertad que quizás nunca se mereció.

\- Señor Granchio...- Prosiguió Saga, después de haberse otorgado unos preciosos segundos para su propia reflexión y para el necesario sosiego que precisaba el inspector.- No dejaré de admirar a mi padre por saber que alguna vez se dejó mojar los pies por unas aguas turbias e infectadas...Por favor, de verdad se lo ruego. No habría insistido a DeathMask que le trajera aquí si no sintiera que su colaboración es indispensable para aclarar todo ésto...

El silencio se asentó como una losa sobre los tres, pero ninguno dijo nada más. Saga decidió esperar. Kanon a apurar el cigarrillo que tampoco conseguía consumirle su propia ansiedad, y Manigoldo parecía reflexionar. Muy a su pesar, algún matiz de rendición esbozado en su rostro se vislumbraba dispuesto a colaborar.

\- Aspros, a parte de un excelente abogado, también era humano...- La voz del jubilado italiano comenzó a emerger débil. La mirada no osaba alzarse de los límites etéreos de sus recuerdos y Saga sólo pudo incorporarse, apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa favoreciendo que sus manos se entrelazaran y que sus oídos se agudizaran al máximo.

\- Siga, por favor...

\- Cometió errores en su vida, como todos...- Añadió Manigoldo, conectando su mirada con la de Saga durante una escuálida fracción de segundo, sin variar un ápice el abatimiento de su rostro cabizbajo.- Cometió errores con vuestra madre...y quizás ella también los cometió, no lo sé, ni quiero juzgarles, a ninguno de los dos...- El estómago de ambos gemelos se encogió al recordar la lejana presencia de su madre en sus tiernas vidas, como un recuerdo que ya no discernían cuánto era recuerdo y cuánta realidad quedaba en él, pero los dos permanecieron en milagroso silencio, dejando que Manigoldo continuara con su atropellada explicación.- Únicamente sé que un día acudió a mí y me pidió el favor más sucio de toda su carrera profesional, empujándome a que yo cometiera el segundo error más sucio de mi carrera...- El inspector calló, y Saga no pudo permitirse más tiempo de reflexión para él ni para nadie, insistiendo a que continuara con esa revelación.- Me pidió pruebas falsas. Sobre Thanatos.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Lo sabía! ¡No es un farsante, Thane! ¡No lo es ni nunca lo fue! - Espetó Kanon cuando ya estaba prendiéndose otro cigarrillo que hilvanaría sus rodeos con el cargado humo que dejaba tras de sí.

\- Déjale proseguir, Kanon...por favor...- Le demandó Saga, más como un ruego que como una orden de hermano mayor.

Manigoldo inspiró hondo. Una vez. Dos y tres antes de erigir un poco su posición y encarar, ahora sí, a Saga con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Yo necesitaba dinero...durante años fui muy mal económicamente. Mi hijo era joven, quería estudiar, formarse como policía...ser tan bueno como creía que su padre era...- El viejo inspector se detuvo, aprovechando para volver a cargar de aire sus pulmones ante la expectante mirada de Saga y la sobrecogedora presencia de Kanon plantada apenas a un palmo de él.- Aspros me confió que alguien le había amenazado con airear ciertos aspectos de su vida privada que le catapultarían al destierro del honor profesional. Me prometió ofrecerme la mitad de su soborno si aceptaba. Y lo hice. Yo cumplí con mi parte sucia, y vuestro padre con su promesa protectora de su respetabilidad como intachable Fiscal.

\- Condenásteis a un inocente.- Le recordó Kanon, con una frialdad que laceró incluso el alma de Saga.

\- A cambio de no condenar lo que quedara de vuestra infancia y futura adolescencia, hijo...- Dijo Manigoldo, mirándose a Kanon con sentida emoción.- Aspros os priorizó ante todo. Ante todos. Y lo le comprendí, porqué años atrás hice lo mismo cuando no incluí el nombre de ese pervertido pintor en la lista de clientes del burdel. Lo hice para salvaguardar el futuro de mi familia.

\- ¡Ésto no justifica condenar a un inocente! - Gritó Kanon, cada vez más sobrepasado por sus propios recuerdos y emociones, los cuáles se balanceaban entre brumas que no siempre fueron tan negras como él mismo se empeñaba en recordar.

\- ¡Por los seres que uno ama a veces se cometen barbaridades injustificables! - Se defendió Manigoldo como pudo, sintiéndose agotado por tener que lidiar con terribles aspectos de un pasado que creía digerido.- ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Él lo hizo! ¡Somos humanos! Y Aspros...Aspros os amaba, pese a todos sus errores...os amaba...

Kanon iba a replicar. A derrochar toda su furia y parte de sus dudas, a cuestionar la respetabilidad de su padre y plantear las incógnitas alrededor de su madre que nunca habían sido desveladas con claridad, pero Saga no le dio opción.

El Fiscal General se mostró frío, impasible. Calculador y temerario. Sabiéndose culpable del mismo crimen cometido por su padre, y aceptando a Kanon como víctima y cómplice. Asumiéndose tal y como era: un humano con errores cometidos para salvaguardar a sus seres queridos. Kanon quizás erró en pedirle ayuda cuando la vida de dos criaturas se esfumó ante su adolescencia en exceso dilatada e inmadura, ebria y desubicada, pero Saga no se arrepentía de habérsela prestado.

Saga comprendía a su padre, aunque ignorara sus razones principales. Y ahora sólo una pregunta retumbaba bajo las capas de sudor de su brillante mente. Sólo una...

\- ¿Quién amenazó a mi padre fue el mismo hombre que jugó con usted?

\- Ya he hablado demasiado, hijo...por favor...- Susurró Manigoldo, frotándose con dedos temblorosos su aguada y cerrada mirada.

\- Señor Granchio, lo necesitamos saber...Una chica murió y su padre biológico tiene todos los números para ser condenado por su asesinato si no se hallan pruebas que condenen al verdadero autor del crimen...- Otra larga inspiración acudió al rescate del silencio que se había asentado en los sellados labios de Manigoldo. La mirada había vuelto a rendirse y el pasado había regresado a aplastarle.- ¿Quién coaccionó a mi padre? ¿Quién?

\- A veces los hermanos no se aman, Saga...- Dijo el jubilado Granchio, finalmente alzando su enrojecida mirada, deslizándola con pesar de un gemelo al otro, decidiendo dejarla descansar sobre la faz del mayor.- Vosotros sois afortunados...Thane Sifakis no lo fue.


	53. En plena forma

_Hospital. Zona de la UCI_

Escondido en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza, un enfermero no dudaba en hacerse con su teléfono móvil y ejecutar un aviso. Rápido y escueto. Susurrado con ansias y torpeza.

Sumamente alarmante tanto para el emisor como el receptor de dicho mensaje.

\- Tío, el chaval ha despertado.

_"¡No me jodas! ¡Pues haz algo, hostias!"_

\- ¡¿Y qué cojones hago?!

_"Pues yo que sé...¡apáñatelas! "_

\- ¡Apáñatelas tú! ¡Yo no tengo por qué sacarte las castañas del fuego!

_"¡Eh, no me jodas ahora! ¡A mí me arañó defendiéndose! ¡Seguro que la pasma encontró pruebas que me inculparían! ¡A ti no!"_

\- Para que lo sepas, la pasma acaba de llegar. Algún medico desgraciado les ha avisado...

_"Tendrías que haberle desconectado las máquinas que tiene enchufadas antes de que ésto ocurriera...o meterle más marcha a la medicación...yo qué sé...¡pero haber hecho algo, joder! ¡No era tan difícil!"_

_-_ ¡Yo no soy ningún asesino! ¡Ésto se está yendo de las manos!

_"¡Hace tiempo que esto se nos fue de las manos, Aia__

Un forcejeo en la puerta precavidamente atrancada ocasionó que el teléfono cayera al suelo, que la conversación se cortara en seco y que el joven de cabello oscuro escondido allí tuviera que aterrizar con prisas sobre su rol de enfermero, armándose una excusa en tiempo récord que justificara su presencia en un espacio que ningún sanitario tenía por qué pisar.

El dispositivo se desventró con la colisión contra el pavimento, y la puerta seguía siendo forzada con insistencia, acorralando al joven que a duras penas recogía la tapa posterior del teléfono, la batería y se olvidaba de algún resto resquebrajado que ya sería inútil intentar unir de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un par de voces femeninas se extrañaban ante tal atasco mientras a base de cabezonería habían conseguido hacer medio caer el palo de escoba que impedía su acceso, adecuadamente posicionado para obstruirla a consciencia. Y allí el muchacho tuvo que rendirse y encomendarse a los poderes divinos que fueran para salir del cuarto sin alzar ningún tipo de revuelo. Se guardó los restos del móvil dentro del bolsillo de la holgada camisa azul que le vestía, retiró el palo de escoba con rapidez y se preparó para recibir el portazo de rigor, descubriendo frente a él a dos responsables de la limpieza hospitalaria.

\- ¡Ahh!

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Ambas mujeres tardaron unos segundos a recuperarse del susto que les supuso hallar a un inesperado visitante dentro de su cuartito del material higiénico, quizás los mismos que apenas demoraron en comenzar a reprenderle en aras de la defensa más sólida e imaginable de sus exclusivos dominios.

\- ¡Éste no es lugar para el personal de enfermería!

\- Disculpen...es que...

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

\- Ya me voy...pero es que en el baño de hombres no había papel higiénico y he pensado que quizás lo encontraría aquí...- Se justificó el joven enfermero, viendo aparecer ante si la excusa más simple, agarrándose literalmente a ella sin pensar.

\- ¡Pues cuando suceden cosas así hay que anunciarlo en la recepción de cada planta y ya nos pasan el aviso!- Aclaró tajantemente la mujer más mayor de las dos, sin reprimirse el impulso de posar su regordeta y trabajada mano sobre el hombro del desconocido enfermero, con toda la amable intención de ayudarle a salir de allí.

\- Lo siento...disculpen...

El joven salió del cuartito acarreando con él un rollo de papel de wc tamaño industrial, procurando no olvidarse una carpeta con papeles clipados en ella que supuestamente contenía informes de varios pacientes alojados en dicha planta. Sin volver la vista atrás caminó directo hacia el final del pasillo, decidiendo internarse en el aseo para otorgar más veracidad a la excusa que había armado sin apenas respirar. Y tropezándose sin querer con el séquito policial que acudía a hacer una visita lejos de poder ser catalogada como de cortesía.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de almacenaje de los productos de limpieza, la mujer más joven prendió la luz, y seguidamente ambas comenzaron a abastecer el carrito que les acompañaría durante toda su jornada laboral, en la que lavarían el rostro de esa sección hospitalaria reservada a pacientes de muy larga estancia.

\- ¿Te suena de algo este enfermero? - Preguntó, mirándose extrañada a su compañera.- Ni siquiera había prendido la luz...y luego nos tenemos que fiar de esta juventud que sube...

\- Hace días que le veo por aquí...- Respondió la más mayor, sin darle mucha importancia.- Debe ser uno de éstos de la nueva oleada de enfermería en prácticas...Siempre hay caras nuevas en este hospital...

El paquete que recién había perdido un rollo de papel higiénico copó la capacidad de almacenaje del carrito, y las dos salieron de sus dominios procurando, ahora sí, dejarlos bien cerrados con llave.- Siempre hay caras nuevas, menos las nuestras, que ya forman parte de la decoración...

Una estridente risa asaltó a la veterana, quién se resignó a seguir formando parte de los rostros de ese hospital por mucho tiempo.- Sí chica, ¡y ojalá que así sigamos!...con lo negros que están los tiempos...

Sus pasos comenzaron a recorrer toda la longitud del frío pasillo, pasando al lado del médico responsable de la UCI, quién comenzaba a mantener una protocolaria charla informativa con la siempre engorrosa presencia de la policía.

###

La consciencia había regresado a Bennu de madrugada. Los médicos que llevaban días velando su profundo sueño corroboraron con profesional alegría que el muchacho respondía a su nombre, que se reconocía en él. Que coordinaba la mirada con estudiados estímulos visuales y en definitiva, que su cerebro no se auguraba dañado.

Pero Kagaho, durante los instantes posteriores a su despertar, no pudo emitir palabra. No todavía, y se ignoraba cuándo este hecho podría tener lugar.

Camus lo comprendió, pero la urgencia por aclarar algunos aspectos de su investigación le impidieron ser todo lo respetuoso que la situación del muchacho requería. Exigió verle, aunque en el momento de su llegada el chico se hallara durmiendo un sueño muy distinto del que le había mantenido tan lejos durante esos tediosos días de espera.

\- Le permito entrar cinco minutos, inspector, pero no voy a tolerar que le presione. Aquí usted carece de autoridad.

La advertencia del doctor fue directa y clara. Y su cercana presencia al lado de Camus le demostraba que pensaba cumplir con sus directrices a rajatabla. Los constantes pitidos de las máquinas conectadas por todo el cuerpo del chaval marcaban un ritmo lento, pero agradable a los oídos de quienes habían luchado día y noche para conseguir que así fuera. Y ahora Bennu parecía dormir plácidamente. La respiración asistida había sido retirada, y los pulmones se alimentaban con su propio esfuerzo, mostrando unos labios entreabiertos y cortados por la sequedad.

\- ¿Puedo despertarle?

\- Puede esperar a que lo haga.- La aspereza de trato del doctor no dejaba lugar a dudas. Menos aún la alertante mirada con la que seguía todos los movimientos de Camus, aunque éstos solamente le llevaran a sentarse en la silla que estaba dispuesta al lado de la articulada cama dónde descansaba el cuerpo del muchacho.- Estaremos aquí sólo cinco minutos. Pasado este tiempo podrá quedarse observándole desde fuera todo el rato que le plazca.

El francés se vio obligado a asentir a regañadientes, asumiendo que ciertamente él ahí no poseía ninguna autoridad.

Justo en el limbo indicado por el doctor, Milo y DeathMask no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía dentro de la UCI, aunque a los dos la mente se les transitaba por senderos distintos. A DM todavía le costaba asimilar qué hacía allí, aunque no renegaba en absoluto del ofrecimiento recibido por quién ahora ocupaba su lugar en la Comisaría. Y por su parte, Milo tenía la atención centralizada en otros detalles que en ese momento Camus no estaba en disposición de controlar.

El olfato que poseía Milo para detectar detalles anómalos o importantes era extremadamente fino, y no le había hecho falta andar más de dos pasos para reparar en la presencia un tanto extraña de uno de los enfermeros que deambulaban por esa planta. No le había llamado la atención su juventud, pero sí algo en ella que le hacía parecer perdido. Quizás había sido su vacío de mirada al tropezarse con ellos...Quizás la inexistencia de un oportuno  _"perdón"_ o  _"disculpe"_ a rostro alzado, nada fuera de lo común en situaciones como ésa...O quizás fue la celeridad con la que desapareció en el aseo para los visitantes...o las gotas de sudor que perlaban una frente pálida...

El sub-inspector no sabía en realidad qué era que olía mal en ese muchacho, pero algo no le encajaba en toda la colección de expresiones corporales que le radiografió en cuestión de segundos. Solo tenía la certeza que mantendría un ojo sobre él. El otro se mantendría cerca de las pesquisas que pudiera llevar a cabo su superior, aunque aparentemente iban a salir de allí sin información alguna. El doctor había sido fríamente claro, y Bennu no se presentaba en disposición de abandonar ese nuevo sueño que ahora le mecía, y menos aún de responder a un interrogatorio satisfactorio.

DeathMask se paseaba siguiendo el compás de aquellos que se sienten fuera de lugar y que necesitan disfrazar su incomodidad de alguna manera, optando por dirigirse al baño con la excusa de hacer tiempo y descifrar qué utilidad tenía su presencia allí. Camus le había pedido colaboración, pero no le había expuesto de qué tipo, y el sub-inspector se le presentaba como un tipo de aspecto desenfadado, pero poseedor de pocas palabras que ayudaran a relajar la tensión que él solo se estaba creando.

\- Ahora vuelvo...- Dijo, sin detallar más sus intenciones.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Le interpeló Milo, observándole con el ceño fruncido y tuteándole con total descaro.

\- A mear, joder. ¿Puedo? - DeathMask dejó salir una migaja de su innata desfachatez, enarcando una ceja al momento de fingir pedir un permiso que no necesitaba para hacer lo que le venía en gana.

\- El muchacho que se ha cruzado con nosotros...- Comenzó a explicarse Milo, virando su vista hacia la puerta de los aseos.-...todavía no ha salido.

\- ¿Te refieres al enfermero?

\- Exacto. Si es que en realidad es enfermero...- La atención que profería el sub-inspector hacia la dirección que DM estaba dispuesto a emprender captó la curiosidad del italiano, que se acercó a él dispuesto a dejarse iluminar un poco más.- Hace rato que ha entrado allí y aún no ha salido...

\- Estará atascado, digo yo...A veces pasa.

Milo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se enfundaba los pulgares de las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de los ajustados jeans, dejando el resto de los dedos a la vista, rozándole las ingles y aprovechando el momento para apoyarse de espalda contra la pared y cruzar un pie frente al que sostenía todo su peso.- Ya que vas allí, vigílale.

\- ¿Y le ayudo a desatascarse también? - Replicó DeathMask, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto por recibir órdenes de quién, por jerarquía en el cuerpo de policía, aún estaba por debajo de él.

\- Si te hace ilusión...allá tú.

DM chasqueó la lengua en señal de toda respuesta y se alejó de ese engreído que osaba igualarle en insolencia y descaro, dejando a Milo con una sutil sonrisa esbozada sobre sus labios, y desaparecida al momento de fijarse en la sublime siesta que seguía disfrutando el joven Bennu, en contrapunto a la creciente impaciencia que comenzaba a vislumbrar en el ceñudo rostro de Camus, encarcelados ambos en un espacio esterilizado que seguía custodiando el arisco doctor al mando.

Al acceder en la zona de los aseos, el enfurruñado DeathMask no halló señal alguna de vida cerca de los urinarios, pero sí se percató que una de las puertas que salvaguardaban la intimidad de las aguas mayores estaba cerrada. Solamente le bastó agacharse un poco para comprobar que ese cubículo estaba ocupado por alguien que ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

No había señal alguna que los pantalones estuvieran bajados para facilitar la tarea de desguace, y la falta absoluta de movimiento fue suficiente para que el apartado inspector comenzara a dar veracidad a las sospechas de Milo. Quién fuera que estuviera metido allí parecía esconderse, pero era obvio que no podría seguir haciéndolo durante toda la mañana, así que DeathMask decidió fingir una liberación directa en el urinario que tampoco le vino mal.

Acto seguido procedió a lavarse las manos, espiando el reflejo que el espejo le ofrecía de la puerta aún cerrada.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, amigo? - Preguntó para acelerar cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera tener lugar, impacientándose por momentos.

\- Sí..sí...no se preocupe...- La voz que surgió tras el amparo de la puerta sonó insegura. Inexperta en la mentira procesada con demasiadas prisas y todavía más nervios. Inevitablemente delatora.- El estómago...- siguió mintiendo la voz, con la esperanza que el intruso desapareciera del aseo.- Debí comer algo que me sentó mal...

\- Puedo avisar a algún médico, amigo...Tiene suerte de encontrarse mal en un hospital.

\- No..no se preocupe. No hace falta...

La cisterna fue descargada para seguir acompañando las mentiras que derrochaba el joven enfermero en apuros, pero para su desgracia DM había decidido convertirse en alguien terriblemente amable y altruista.- Insisto, no se vaya, voy a avisar a alguien...

La adrenalina comenzó a regar las venas de DeathMask como en sus mejores tiempos, y escenificando una marcha que avalaría la huida del recluso en el wc, permaneció cerca de la puerta, alertando a Milo con la mirada y un adecuado alzamiento de su mentón, indicándole en lenguaje policial que efectivamente allí algo pasaba.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que la puerta principal de los aseos se abrió para dejar paso a un asustado enfermero, el cuál se hallaba regido más por el miedo que por la cordura. Al salir no prestó atención a la presencia de DeathMask al lado del acceso, y un inesperado sobresalto le congeló en el tiempo cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

\- No se vaya, muchacho...Ahora mismo acude un médico a verle...- Dijo DeathMask, inspeccionándole las contracciones involuntarias que sufría el pálido rostro de ese muchacho acorralado.

\- Le he dicho que no se preocupe. Ya me siento mejor...

El chaval quiso irse. Intentó zafarse del contacto que pensadamente DM ejercía sobre él, y más palideció cuando vio cómo la otra mano del inspector se asía a un collar de tela que pendía de su cuello y que seguramente escondía su identificación como enfermero del hospital, manteniéndola a buen recaudo en las interioridades de su pecho, cubiertas por la tela de la camisa azul. Cediendo a un inadecuado acto reflejo, el muchacho azotó la mano del italiano para impedir que descubriera lo que en realidad era la tarjeta de usuario de la red de bibliotecas públicas, y echó a correr.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Detente, maldito! - Exclamó DeathMask, hallándose sorprendido por dicha desesperada e infantil reacción.

Con tres zancadas, el enfermero alcanzó la posición de Milo, a quién arrolló en su huida, y siguió corriendo por todo el pasillo sin importarle tropezar con el carro de la limpieza, el cuál tuvo el acierto de volcar adrede para dificultar su persecución y caza.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Creía que le tenías! - Se enfadó Milo, echando a correr tras él, esperando ser seguido por un desentrenado DeathMask.

\- !No creí que...! ¡Mierda!

Al escuchar tremendo alboroto, las mujeres de la limpieza salieron de la sala que estaban adecentando, echándose las manos a la cabeza al ver todos sus productos esparcidos por el suelo, y enfadándose aún más al ver como un apuesto joven saltaba el carro como si fuera un atleta de alto nivel y otro hombre más maduro le seguía propinando patadas a todo lo que pudiera evitar esquivar saltando.

Camus y el médico que le vigilaba más a él que al Bennu también fueron partícipes del revuelo alzado fuera, y olvidándose del interrogatorio que deseaba llevar a cabo, el inspector al mando no dudó en unirse a la fiesta que se había armado en un santiamén y sin ser invitado a ella.

El enfermero alcanzó la salida de emergencia con velocidad felina, y se comió los escalones de dos en cuatro en su descenso hacia no sabía qué. Solo corría y corría, escuchando apuñalar su espalda la temidas palabras  _"¡Detente! ¡Policía!"._

Milo había desenfundado su arma aunque únicamente fuera para asustar y amedrentar la evasión, y DeathMask también hizo lo propio, recordando el extraño erotismo que le ocasionaba rozar ese metal cuando la adrenalina de la delincuencia así lo demandaba.

La necesidad de escapar que gobernaba el alma del muchacho obraba el milagro de dotar a sus piernas de energía infinita, y una vez se vio escupido al exterior, su visión topó con una muralla de contenedores de ropa de cama sucia que obstaculizaban el calibrado de las siguientes acciones a emprender. La voz de Milo volvió a acuchillarle los oídos, y apenas avistando a sus espaldas, se halló con un arma apuntando a sus piernas y una orden demandándole rendición.

Una rendición que su estupidez ya no asumía posible.

Sin pensar en exceso emprendió la carrera otra vez, asiéndose de uno de los contenedores de ropa para moverlo y obstaculizar la llegada del perseguidor más joven, y pese a sus expectativas, consiguiéndolo.

Con la fuerza del tirón el contenedor volcó, y Milo se halló repentinamente enterrado entre montones de sábanas que olían de mil maneras distintas, ninguna de las cuáles calificable como agradable.

El muchacho creía haberlo conseguido. Incluso avistaba un callejón serpenteante frente a sí, y sus piernas cobraron todavía más velocidad para alcanzar ese salvador laberinto de callejuelas lo más rápido posible, pero un inesperado disparo ensordeció sus oídos y oscureció su visión. Un segudo disparo ocasionó una avalancha de objetos desconocidos que le sepultó de imprevisto, abortando su cursa hacia la evasión de la autoridad.

Las balas impactaron con precisión milimétrica contra un andamio de obras abandonadas durante el tiempo de crisis, ocasionando que éste se desmoronara sobre el cuerpo del chaval, deteniendo así su nefasta e inexperta fuga.

DeathMask no pudo evitar sonreírse al comprobar que su puntería seguía gozando de salud exquisita, y echando a correr se acercó a Milo, quién todavía trataba de sacarse de encima montones de tela sucia.

\- ¿Estás bien, camarada? - Preguntó el italiano, tendiendo la mano que no sostenía el revólver al sub-inspector, quién la aceptó sin reservas.

\- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Le has herido?

\- La bala no iba para él, pero un andamio viejo y derrumbado no le retendrá en exceso.

Una vez Milo estuvo en pie corrió hacia el foco del desastre, hallando al muchacho forcejeando con los escombros que habían conseguido atascarle. Sin dudarlo, y haciendo gala de una amabilidad inexistente, tiró del chaval para apartarlo de entre tanto amasijo de tablas y tablones, tendiéndole de panza al suelo, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre él y apresurándose a juntarle las manos en la espalda.

\- ¡Déjame, cabrón! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! - Exclamó el joven enfermero, alzando el rostro con esfuerzo para no verse con la mejilla saboreando el líquido de difícil definición que inundaba el sucio pavimento.

\- ¡Cállate!- Replicó Milo, esposándole con sublime agilidad.- Quién no ha hecho nada no sale corriendo.

\- De verdad...yo...yo no he hecho nada...os equivocáis...

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Intervino DM, posicionándose frente él antes de agacharse, aún sosteniendo el revólver recién disparado en su diestra mientras con la zurda tiraba del collar que supuestamente contenía su acreditación como profesional sanitario.- Vaya, no sabía que ahora el carné de las bibliotecas públicas te permitía ejercer de enfermero en la UCI. Interseante...muy interesante, Aiacos...


	54. En jaque

**54\. En jaque**

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

\- ¿Puede afirmar con total seguridad que quién coaccionó a mi padre fue el mismo Hyppolitos Sifakis?

Saga permanecía impasible por fuera, aunque interiormente estuviera hirviendo en incógnitas y recelos. Deambulando cerca de ellos, Kanon farfullaba improperios varios para sí mismo, pero parecía haber decidido dejar hacer a su hermano. Al que sabía...Al que siempre la justicia se rendía a sus pies.

\- Ya os he dicho que los hermanos no siempre se llevan bien, que vosotros dos os podéis considerar afortunados. Muy afortunados...

\- Con todos los respetos...- Intervino Kanon, acercándose lo suficiente al jubilado inspector para obligarle a alzar la vista y el perfil.- ¿Qué cojones sabe usted si Saga y yo nos llevamos bien o como los mil demonios de mal?

Manigoldo suspiró ante la exposición de esta pregunta, la cuál no precisaba de respuesta que clarificara lo que su simple cercanía relataba por sí sola.- Estáis los dos juntos aquí, ante mí, trabajando para esclarecer el mismo caso. Creo que vuestras acciones hablan con voz propia.

Kanon chasqueó la lengua con desdén. Se alejó de ellos y decidió aposentar el trasero en el lugar de la mesa de billar que ya parecía llevar inscrito su nombre.

\- Mi padre siempre gozó de buena salud monetaria.- La voz de Saga captó nuevamente la atención de Manigoldo, que viró la vista hacia él y no articuló palabra alguna, dejando que Saga continuara con su reflexión.- Así que no alcanzo a comprender qué motivo podía tener para ceder a tal presión. El dinero no fue la causa. De ésto estoy convencido al cien por cien...- Saga seguía presionándole con su mirada, consiguiendo que alguien que podía ser su padre bajara la propia y se escudara tras su pensado silencio.- Verá inspector...no insistiré más de momento...- Anunció Saga, abandonando su segura posición para presentarse al lado del italiano, posando una mano amable sobre el hombro que se percibía abatido frente a su presencia.- Agradezco que haya accedido a hablar conmigo, pero en calidad de Fiscal que asumirá la acusación en el juicio, debo pedirle que no abandone la ciudad hasta que éste termine.

Dicho ésto Saga ladeó el rostro en busca de la mirada que Kanon mantenía fija sobre él, leyendo una obligada resignación en los ojos de su igual.

\- No voy a testificar en ningún juicio.- Sentenció Manigoldo, dejando emerger un tono que no contradecía en absoluto la naturaleza de su afirmación.- Además, no consigo seguir los cauces de los ríos de ideas que parecen estar cruzando tu mente, Saga...Hyppolitos se presenta como padre de la víctima, y en este caso, que yo sepa no hay nada que apunte a él de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera está imputado por ningún delito que pueda relacionarse con el hecho de haber perdido a su hija adoptiva...Ésto no tiene nada que ver con el antiguo caso de los burdeles de chicas menores de edad...

\- Tranquilo, "papá DM" - Se apuntó Kanon de repente, con ganas de hacer pagar a Saga parte de la cuenta que sentía que su gemelo tenía pendiente con él.- Si le sirve de consuelo, yo que asumo la defensa también sigo sin tener puñetera idea de qué cojones corre por dentro de la contradictoria mente de mi hermano. Sólo él lo sabe, y espero que se digne a iluminarme antes de tres días...

Tanto el curioso rictus con el que Kanon juntó inconscientemente sus cejas, como el ácido tono de voz empleado en redactar sus palabras, indicaron al Fiscal que el comandante de la defensa había perdido cualquier rastro de la alegría que le había descubierto antes de acceder a las entrañas del pub.

El padre de DeathMask aprovechó esta brecha en el ambiente y la pérdida atención dedicada a él para levantarse con toda la intención de desaparecer del lugar. No estaba dispuesto a esperar que su hijo acudiera a su rescate, y ganas de hablar ya no le quedaban ningunas en las pocas reservas que de antemano ya venían acopiadas con él.

Saga no le interumpió. Permitió que se alzara del banco y sencillamente le dejó hacer. Intuía que presionarle más no era una buena idea, a riesgos de acabar encontrándose con una puerta completamente tapiada a cal y canto. Si cesaban la entrevista en ese punto, quizás la puerta quedaba entreabierta, el lado noble que yacía dentro del italiano probablemente reflexionaría y recapacitaría, y la sangre del antiguo inspector volvería a fluir, racional y serena, por los senderos del deber y la corrección. A fin de cuentas, todavía les quedaban tres días antes de afrontar la locura más insostenible de su carrera profesional. Tres días durante los cuáles confiaba en la buena fe de las personas que como él, como su padre y como el mismo Manigoldo Granchio, alguna vez se habían pasado al lado oscuro sin otra intención que proteger a sus seres más queridos.

\- ¿Quiere que le acompañe a algún lugar? ¿Que le acerque al centro? - Inquirió el Fiscal, ofreciéndose amablemente, como si en realidad no se hubiera mantenido ninguna conversación rígida y tensa.

\- No, no hace falta...Todavía creo recordar cómo moverme en esta ciudad. Pasé más de media vida aquí, y ya sabéis que en estas calles las cosas acostumbran a permanecer inmutables durante siglos.

\- Bueno, Italia no tiene nada que envidiarnos en este sentido.- Añadió Saga, en un vano intento de brindar un toque de buen humor y quimérica distensión a la situación.

\- Por supuesto que no, hijo...Al contrario. Al menos allí todavía tenemos arte en pie.

El orgullo del viejo Granchio habló con altivez, y Saga calló, tragando saliva sin poder evitar sentirse azotado por un golpe bajo que le hacía saborear un poco el ridículo.

Kanon sonoramente gruñó ante el fallido intento de Saga para mostrarse cercano y gracioso, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que le dedicaba una fruncida mirada con claros signos de crítica destructiva.

Manigoldo alcanzó la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces, se agachó con agilidad juvenil y cruzó el limbo que decretaba la persiana de metal que permanecía impasible a media asta.

Y justo allí Saga se dejó seducir por un último impulso. Imitó las acciones del inspector y le asió del brazo cuando éste se apresuraba a ensamblar la cremallera que necesitaba alzar para resguardarse el pecho del frío invernal.

\- Espere un momento...- Saga aflojó el agarre lentamente, mostrándose ajeno a las ráfagas de aire que con sublime delicia alborotaron sus largos cabellos azules.

\- Por dios, Saga...eres terco como tu padre...

Manigoldo terminó de abrocharse el abrigo, fijándose en Saga con una mezcla de reticencia y compasión difícil de discernir.

\- ¿Aspros Samaras era en realidad mi padre?

La pregunta fue disparada directa y crudamente, tomando por sorpresa a ambos hombres. Ni Saga supo cómo diablos se le ocurrió formularla, ni Manigoldo entendió qué motivo incitó semejante cuestión completamente desubicada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Saga? Claro que era vuestro padre...

El Fiscal alejó la mirada de la expresión de sorpresa que le ofrecía el viejo italiano. La focalizó en la suciedad que arrastraba el viento mientras hacía el intento de ordenar en su mente demasiadas incógnitas que hacía días reverberaban sin cesar en su interior. Respiró hondo un par de veces y no pudo hacer nada para mantenerse inmune al frío que comenzó a erizarle la piel bajo la fina camisa que cubría su cuerpo. De un impulso se medio abrazó, frotándose ambos brazos y decidiendo volver a centrarse en la incomprensión que le ofrecía ese hombre que conocía desde lustros atrás.

\- Mi padre también tenía un hermano gemelo...

\- Lo sé. Lo que no recuerdo es cómo se llamaba...Aspros nunca hablaba de él.

Un estremecimiento que Saga fue incapaz de acatar al frío o al repentino miedo a saber recorrió todo su espinazo en un lento descenso que pronto alcanzó todo su cuerpo. Intentar tragar saliva y clarificar las dudas estancadas en la proyección de su voz fue un acto necesario, y al mismo tiempo fallido. El Fiscal sentía un nudo en su estómago, y la preocupación que avistó en la cansada mirada de Manigoldo no le auguró ninguna prometedora esperanza a la que poder asirse para no caer en un vacío que en realidad también temía explorar.

\- Apenas le recuerdo...- Comenzó a explicarse Saga, carraspeando en un vano intento de aclarar su innata seguridad.- La última vez que le vi fue...fue antes que ella desapareciera de nuestras vidas también...

Los ojos de Saga, aguados a traición, buscaron hallar alguna luz que alumbrara tanta sombra incubada en la tela de un pasado que una vez se rasgó en dos, quedándose él junto a Kanon en un resquebrajado retal, el que su padre guardó y cuidó como si de oro se tratara hasta el prematuro fin de sus días.

El jubilado inspector sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su pecho. Él era conocedor que Aspros no había gozado de buena suerte en su matrimonio, pero siempre decidió creerse lo que los labios del Fiscal le compartían en contadas ocasiones, ésas en las que la derrota se hacía insoportable asumirla en soledad.

En esos tiempos, Manigoldo sencillamente escuchó. Trató de no juzgar. De no indagar. De no saber...

El entonces joven Granchio se conformó en guardar en custodia el dolor compartido por Aspros. No pudo hacer otra cosa que limitarse a imaginar el sabor del dolor que florece de un engaño. Un sabor que él no podía conocer en esos años de su juventud agonizante, y que nunca en su larga vida junto a su primera y única esposa conoció jamás.

Manigoldo olió el aroma de ese amargo sabor de lejos. Lo avistó impreso en la mirada triste e iracunda de Aspros...Y lo supo materializado en unas acciones que en secreto nunca aprobó, pero que jamás osó poner en cuestión.

\- Nunca quise inmiscuirme en la vida privada de vuestros padres, Saga...- Dijo ante la mudez que había asaltado a la réplica exacta del Fiscal con el que él trabajó.- No juzgo lo que ocurrió entre ellos...No lo hice entonces, y no lo haré ahora.

Saga respiró hondo. Aceptó la desilusión de quedarse con las mismas vivas incógnitas que habían permanecido aletargadas a lo largo de su vida. Abasteció generosamente sus pulmones una segunda vez y rodó la mirada hacia el nublado cielo antes de fijarse en la triste empatía que emanaba de Manigoldo.

\- ¿Cree...?...Y se lo pregunto sinceramente, pidiendo la misma sinceridad a cambio en la respuesta que pueda darme...- Susurró Saga, como si se sintiera temeroso de desvelar un secreto que él mismo deseaba y temía afrontar.- ¿Cree que la coacción que sufrió mi padre fue sobre su vida privada? ¿Sobre nuestra madre? ¿Sobre nosotros? - Manigoldo exhaló nervios. Rompió todo contacto con la inquisidora y aguada mirada de Saga. Se enfundó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y únicamente carraspeó, sintiéndose atrapado en un laberinto de sombras y misterios donde no había deseado entrar, y del que ahora no se sentía con posibilidad de escapar.- Por favor...necesito saberlo...- Rogó Saga, incapaz de darse cuenta que Kanon hacía unos instantes que presenciaba la escena desde el umbral del pub. Sumido en un extraño y pulcro silencio. Esperando quizás las mismas respuestas que sólo Saga se atrevía a reclamar en ese momento...Las que tantas veces él le había exigido, topándose siempre con una falsa indiferencia que le hería.

\- Ignoro cómo Hyppolitos Sifakis destrozó la honorabilidad profesional de vuestro padre, muchachos...- Dijo a media voz, armándose del coraje suficiente para centrar su mirada primero en Kanon y seguidamente en Saga, dándole a entender que volvían a estar reunidos los tres.- Sólo sé que lo hizo...Y yo le ayudé...

Al escuchar esta declaración, Kanon cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando su ceño intensamente. Con la misma intensidad que apretó su mandíbula y que maldijo el nombre de quién siempre estuvo a su lado, aunque él se negara a aceptarlo.

Saga finalmente pudo tragar saliva, recomponerse haciendo un necesario uso de todo el arte dramático que corría por sus venas, y repetir la pregunta, con la misma solemnidad que alcanzaría en la recta final de un interrogatorio judicial.- ¿Hypnos usó su vida, nuestra vida, para sacrificar a otra vida?

\- Es posible...- Balbuceó Manigoldo, absteniéndose de alzar la mirada otra vez.

\- ¿Sí o No?.  _Es posible_  no puede constar en acta como una respuesta válida, señor inspector...

\- Saga, déjalo...Ni tu padre pudo con él...Ni el admirado Fiscal Aspros Samaras pudo hacerle frente...

Saga no se había percatado que una mano del inspector había acudido a reconfortar su hombro, y cuando pudo reaccionar el silencio se apoderó del espíritu de Manigoldo, que echó a andar presuroso, dejando atrás más dudas de las que presumiblemente podía desvelar.

\- Hay que joderse...- Escupió Kanon, acuchillando la espalda del italiano con una intensa mirada.

\- ¡¿Sí o No?!- Insistió Saga, deseando alcanzarle, zarandearle, obligarle a confesar si hacía falta...Y viéndose coartado en sus intenciones gracias a la inesperada colaboración de Kanon.- ¡¿Sí o No?!

\- Cálmate, Saga...- Rogó Kanon, haciendo gala de la madurez que ahora faltaba en su gemelo.

\- ¡Yo no soy mi padre, inspector!

\- Saga, ya basta...Entremos, que vas en cuerpo de camisa y hace frío...- El agarre al que Kanon sometía el brazo de Saga cada vez debía volverse más intenso para frenar la insospechada rabia que estaba asaltando al Fiscal, quién parecía no darse cuenta que su gemelo debía mantenerle sujeto haciendo uso de bastante fuerza.

\- ¡Yo no soy mi padre! ¡¿Me oye?! ¡Yo no soy Aspros Samaras!

\- ¡Claro que no lo eres, joder! - Exclamó Kanon, arriesgándose a empujar a Saga contra la pared, manteniendo ambas manos ancladas sobre sus hombros, ejerciendo la justa y dolorosa presión que obligara a Saga a mirarle a él y no a la espalda de Manigoldo, desaparecido al doblar la primera esquina.- ¡Tú no eres como papá! ¡Nunca lo serás!

\- Kanon...

\- ¡¿Y sabes por qué nunca serás como él?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! - Le gritó Kanon, apretando los dedos sobre los hombros al tiempo que su verde mirada se perdía dentro de otra igual.- ¡No serás como él porqué ya eres mejor que él, joder! ¡Siempre lo has sido!

\- Kanon...- Repitió Saga, con voz sorprendida y mirada estupefacta.

\- ¡Y ahora entremos! ¡Que hace un frío de cojones y tú vas a cuerpo de camisa, joder! ¡Es que me irritas, Saga! ¡Ni te imaginas cuánto!

Con la poca delicadeza que siempre le caracterizaba, Kanon propinó un tirón al hombro de Saga y casi lo arrojó dentro del pub, como si por una vez en la vida fuera él el que asumiera el rol de hermano responsable y mayor.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar...- Se quejó Saga, hallándose una vez dentro del conrfort ambiental del local.

Haciendo gala de sus característicos y cuidados gestos, el Fiscal se arregló la ropa que le había descuajeringado Kanon con su arrebato de responsabilidad, atusándose el cabello revuelto por el viento, todo en un claro intento de recomponer la sobriedad que ahora se daba cuenta que había perdido por completo.

Kanon le observaba fijamente. Se mordía el labio inferior y comenzaba a armar mentalmente la pregunta primordial que le carcomía en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta se halló con la baja espalda recostada contra el borde del billar y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una actitud desafiante que no prentendía herir, pero sí comprender.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Saga? - Saga supo al instante a qué se refería, y no era a nada de lo que se había hablado con el inspercor Granchio, tal y como la siguientes palabras de Kanon confirmaron de inmediato.- ¿Una vez estuviésemos en el juzgado? ¿O cuando ya hubiese finalizado el juicio?

\- Lo siento, Kanon...quise decírtelo antes, pero no pude...- Se justificó Saga, bajando la mirada frente a su gemelo quizás por primera vez en su vida.

\- No estás en condiciones de afrontar un juicio.

\- ¡Joder, Kanon! - La impotencia ante estas cansinas sentencias subió por la garganta del Fiscal, endureciéndole una mirada que no estaba en disposición de asustar, y ni tan solo ofender.- ¡Repites lo mismo que Shaka, y ya comienzo a hartarme de verdad! ¡Estáis sumamente pesados los dos! ¡Yo vivo en mi cuerpo, y solo yo sé cómo me siento, no vosotros!

\- ¡A veces pareces imbécil! - Aquí Kanon ya no pudo más. Otro tipo de impotencia también estaba haciendo mella en él, y no dudó en consumir la escasa distancia que le separaba de su hermano y golpearle el hombro izquierdo con toda la intención de seguir sintiéndose superior a él.

\- ¡Ya vale, Kanon! - Exclamó Saga, retrocediendo un vencido paso.

\- ¡Nos preocupamos por ti! ¡Deberías agradecerlo, hostias! - Le replicó Kanon, dispuesto a no perder esa absurda riña.- ¡Y te recuerdo que retozas con un médico desde hace años! ¡Él sabrá de ésto más que tú, y si te ha advertido es por algo, joder!

Otro empujón estampado con rabia consiguió atrapar a Saga entre la barra del bar y Kanon, que no dudó en apoyarse con ambas manos sobre ella, manteniendo así a su gemelo sin opción alguna para ejecutar una cobarde escapada.

\- Te estás pasando, Kanon...

\- Quién se pasa de listo e imprudente, esta vez eres tú.- Las miradas de ambos se acuchillaron a través del nimio palmo que las separaba. Las estúpidas acusaciones con ida y vuelta cesaron, y entonces únicamente quedaron ellos dos. Frente a frente. A bordo del mismo bote y sin instrucciones claras para llegar a ninguna orilla segura.- No te comprendo Saga...- Confesó Kanon al fin, apartándose de su hermano para dibujar un rodeo que volvió a dejarle frente a él, pero sin coartarle ninguna salida.- Hace días que no lo hago, y aún así algo dentro de mí me dice que confíe en ti. En tus locuras que no compartes. En las ideas que ni tan solo sé a ciencia cierta si tienes o no...Únicamente sé que debo confiar en ti como ya lo hice diez años atrás. A ciegas y sin el cinturón de seguridad abrochado...- Saga se alimentó de una profunda inspiración mientras bajaba la mirada otra vez, asumiendo en silencio que Kanon en parte tenía razón.- Tres días, Saga...Nos quedan tres días y a ti no se te ocurre nada más que malgastar el primero de ellos en sonsacar información a un hombre que es obvio que adoraba a papá. Igual que tú...Igual que todo el mundo que le conocía al parecer...¡Incluso Rada me recuerda que soy demasiado duro con él!  _Todos_ os arrodilláis ante su memoria, pero yo no puedo...- Ni el mismo Kanon sabía porqué estaba fluyendo por sus labios semejante monólogo, pero no fue interrumpido. Ni por Saga, que al fin parecía haber alzado la dignidad, ni por la incomprensión que Kanon sentía hacia sus propias reflexiones.- Te recuerdo que gracias a él crecimos sin madre, y sinceramente, no sé a qué viene querer ahondar en esta mierda justo ahora. ¡Que estamos  _supuesamente enfrentados_ en un juicio donde nuestro pasado no va a ser juzgado, joder!

Kanon acompañó su última exclamación con un enérgico alzamiento de los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cayendo rendidos al tiempo que su voz parecía extinguirse para dejar paso a uno de los habituales pesados silencios que siempre acudían a abrazarles cuando el recuerdo de sus infancias y adolescencias huérfanas de madre acudía a ensombrecer sus vidas.

\- Vete haciendo a la idea que lo enfrentaremos, Kanon...- La frialdad y calma con la que Saga rompió el silencio detuvo al acto los rodeos de Kanon, que se acercó a su gemelo demandándole una explicación más clara con el simple brillo de su mirada.- Nuestro pasado...el de nuestro padre...es posible que salga a la luz pública.

La mirada que ofreció Saga fue peligrosamente ensombrecida y achicada, recuperando la seguridad perdida con la misma celeridad que aceleró el corazón de Kanon.

\- No te sigo, Saga...Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo consigo...- Murmuró Kanon, apartándose del peso de esa mirada que comenzaba a temer de verdad.

Las siguientes palabras que Saga pronunció detuvieron el tiempo que transcurría lento y pesado entre los dos. Lo heló como helada se quedó la sangre del gemelo menor.

\- No puedes hacerlo...- Balbuceó Kanon, sintiéndose la frente cubrirse de un premonitorio sudor frío que nada bueno auguraba.

\- Puedo y debo, Kanon...Ésta es la razón por la que asumo mi rol de Fiscal. Shura no podría conseguirlo. Debo ser yo. Pero necesito saber que tú estarás dispuesto a todo. Junto a mí.

\- Joder, Saga...¡ésto es muy arriesgado!

\- ¿Aceptas lanzarte al vacío junto a mí o no? Es todo lo que necesito saber...- El temple y la frialdad que se había apoderado de Saga contrastaba con la gota de sudor que se deslizó por la sien de Kanon mientras sus miradas se negaban a desconectarse.

\- Estás loco...loco de atar...

\- ¿Estás conmigo no no? Si aceptas...sólo tú y yo vamos a ser partícipes de esta conversación. Tú y yo. Nadie más. Por el bien de Thane...Y por intentar cerrar muchas heridas abiertas a nuestro alrededor, no solamente las nuestras.

\- No sé si seré capaz de seguirte el guión, Saga...Yo no soy como tú. Ni como él...

Las manos de Saga se agarraron a la inseguridad de Kanon. La estrujaron sobre sus hombros. La apretaron y la asfixiaron con la dedicación de una intensa mirada que nada ocultaba.

\- Tú eres tú, y con ésto me vale y me sobra. Te necesito a mi lado, Kanon...Juntos lo lograremos, como juntos lo logramos diez años atrás.

\- Entonces mentimos...

\- Y de éso aprendimos. Aunque tarde, de éso aprendimos...los dos.- Kanon había ladeado la mirada, degustando el amargor de unos recuerdos que le dieron la libertad cuando nunca creió merecerla. Y Saga lo supo. Sus pulgares acariciaron las clavículas que notaban bajo su tacto, intentando reconfortar el espíritu herido de su hermano.- Cometimos errores Kanon, es cierto...- Continuó hablando Saga, consiguiendo que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo -...errores que nos moldearon en los hombres en que nos convertimos durante demasiado tiempo, y en los que finalmente somos hoy. Yo cultivé una ambición ciega que casi me arrebata la vida...y tú...tú te sumiste en una espiral de abandono y autodestrucción para castigarte del crimen que la justicia no te adjudicó. Pero aprendimos...y tanto que lo hemos hecho. Y pese a todo aquí seguimos...peleándonos por tonterías, irritándonos con nuestras manías...y a la vez riéndonos hasta llorar cocinando un maldito pavo de navidad, intercambiándonos las ropas como cuando éramos críos...- Kanon no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa, acordándose de los trajes de diseño que él mismo le había usurpado a Saga sin intención de devolverlos, pensando en ese puñado de calzoncillos suyos con los que acudió al hospital cuando a Saga le urgía vestirse con algo que no fuera un camisón de enfermo, y que tampoco vio de regreso. Saga también sonrió a su vez, y con un ínitmo susurro prosiguió.- Incluso hemos sido capaces de perdonarnos las erróneas acciones consumadas, ésas mismas que osaron salpicar a otra persona que también fue víctima de mi desmesurado ego, y a la que jamás me perdonaría perder...No lo desperdiciemos, hermano. Ya lo dijo el inspector Granchio...No todos los hermanos tienen la suerte de estar unidos...

\- Tú y yo...¿realmente lo estamos, Saga?

\- ¿Alguna vez hemos dejado de estarlo? Nunca Kanon...Y ahora no iremos a fastidiarlo.

###

_Durante el transcurso del mismo día. Comisaría de Policía._

DeathMask acompañó a Camus a las dependencias policiales por petición expresa del francés. La colaboración que había aportado para conseguir el arresto de ese peculiar enfermero, empleado en tareas sospechosas y avalado por documentación fraudulenta, no fue obviada por el inspector al mando. DM accedió sin otorgarse el lujo de dudar, sintiéndose placenteramente rejuvenecido en capacidades policiales, sobretodo después de haber demostrado que en puntería con el arma de fuego pocos podían superarle. No le supuso excesivo esfuerzo olvidarse de su padre, a quién todavía asumía en compañía de Saga, ignorando por completo que la reunión del jubilado inspector con el Fiscal General finalmente no había resultado tan fluida como le hubiera gustado al abogado.

El sub-inspector Milo no fue con ellos. Acatando sin problema las directrices de su superior permaneció en el hospital y tomó asiento frente al ventanal que dejaba ver el consciente descanso del joven Bennu. Era preciso tener una charla con el muchacho en cuanto se hallara presto para ello, y si era necesario dormitar sobre una de esas incómodas sillas de color insulso y gastado, Milo lo haría. El tiempo que fuera necesario para poder regresar a Comisaría con alguna información que ayudara a complementar el enjambre de situaciones que se estaba embrollando cada vez más a su alrededor.

El interrogatorio al peculiar muchacho llamado Aiacos no aportaba ninguna luz a las preguntas que no cesaba de plantearle Camus. Hasta el momento, el francés inspector había hecho gala de su pulcro proceder, muy alejado del que seguramente le hubiera despachado el nervioso DeathMask, quién permanecía atento al translúcido cristal que le permitía observar la escena con todo lujo de detalles, sin poder desviar la atención de todas y cada una de las palabras que iban llegando a su oídos y que sistemáticamente quedaban grabadas como procedimiento de la investigación. El reconstruido italiano cada vez se tensaba más, formulando en susurros escupidos entre dientes las preguntas que su mente forjaba, y que quizás hasta podrían complementar las que exponía Camus al otro lado del blindado ventanal.

Al cabo de una hora, quizás dos, Camus salió de la sala de interrogatorios visiblemente cansado más mental que físicamente. Aquél chico se presentaba un hueso que ni ningún perro hambriento rebanaría con ganas, y el inspector ya empezaba a dudar de si realmente era férrea tozudez o sublime estupidez la que cubría a aquél criminal de tres al cuarto. En vistas de la imposibilidad de sacar nada en claro, Camus propuso a DeathMask que le acompañara a un pequeño receso fuera de Comisaría, eligiendo el pequeño bar-cafetería que frecuentaban todos los policías cuando necesitaban respirar otro tipo de aires.

\- Milo todavía no ha llamado...- Reflexionó el francés con resignación, a punto de inaugurar la extinción del bocadillo que se había pedido para calmar los gusanillos del estómago.-...y el chaval éste...sinceramente, no sé si es estúpido de verdad o si es que tiene ganas de jugar con nosotros.

DeathMask propinó una última y larga calada a su cigarrillo de tabaco negro, y aplastó la colilla en un cenicero que afortunadamente alejó de su mesa, dejándolo haciendo compañía al cenicero de la mesa vecina, ahora vacía. Su bocadillo también llegaba, y apenas se lo pensó en el momento de agarrarlo con ganas y clavarle un buen mordisco que dejó a Camus pensando en que jamás había visto al italiano engullir otra cosa que cafés o cigarrillos.

\- Vaya, veo que  _Monsieur Masque de la Mort_ también come...en algún momento llegué a creer que realmente eras un espíritu del Yomotsu...

DeathMask detuvo el masticado de golpe y se miró a Camus con estupefacción. Le había parecido que el inspector al mando estaba bromeando, y observarle una escueta sonrisa establecida sobre sus labios acabó de darle la razón: Camus también sabía bromear, aunque no parecía ser su punto más fuerte precisamente...

\- Bueno...no te equivocas del todo...- Murmuró DM con la boca medio llena, sin importarle en absoluto estar rallando el limbo de la mala educación.- Los espíritus que vamos y volvemos cada día del más allá necesitamos combustible.

Una tímida risa escapó de los labios de Camus, y sin saber porqué, DM se acabó contagiando de ella, echándose a reír al tiempo que maldecía no haber podido tragar el bocado con el que se había atrevido de más.

\- No entiendo porqué desperdiciaste tantos años, DM...- Ambos seguían atacando la integridad de sus bocadillos calientes, y la proximidad profesional entre los dos se estaba fortaleciendo de forma tan natural como inesperada tan sólo unas semanas atrás.- No eres mal policía...

DeathMask suspiró, se deshizo de otro bocado y tomó el refresco que se había pedido en lugar de la cerveza que hubiera consumido en caso de haber comido solo. Un copioso sorbo era necesario para aclarar la garganta y dejar salir una sinceridad que ni él mismo esperaba.- Mi parte humana, la que vive aquí y no en el Yomotsu, no siempre tuvo la mente clara, Camus...Al fin y al cabo ahora me doy cuenta que soy un humano tan derrotable como cualquier otro. Como Thanatos...como Bennu...como el chaval estúpido éste que ni siquiera sabe delinquir...En cambio tú sí pareces el  _Hombre de Hielo_ , impenetrable, sobrio, severo, elegante, con modales refinados_

\- Y humano también.- Le cortó secamente, aunque con la elegancia previamente mencionada por DM, ésa que ni deseándolo podría deshacerse de ella.- Ya ves cómo se me está resistiendo un simple muchacho...

\- ¡Porqué no eres duro! - Exclamó DM, otra vez con la boca ocupada, ayudándose de una sonora palmada sobre la mesa.- Hay que presionar, y no ser tan blando.

\- Los tiempos han cambiado. No se pueden desarrollar los interrogatorios tal y como se hacía en época de tu padre...

\- Chorradas.- Sentenció DeathMask, acabando con todo el refresco disponible.- No digo que le torturemos, éso no, más que nada porqué ya no hay plásticos para cubrir el suelo y evitar manchas de sangre, todo éso se lo llevaron...

\- ¡DeathMask! _¡Mon Dieu!_ Quién te escuche va a creer que se cometían estas barbaridades, y no fue nunca así...

\- ¡Ya! ¿Y qué vas a saber tú de lo que se hacía cuando eras un polluelo creciendo entre las calles de París? ¡En todos los países del sur de Europa somos más rudos!

\- Por favor, en serio te lo pido...ésto no es un juego para ir bromeando de torturas presentes y pasadas...- Insistió Camus, recuperando la seriedad de manera rápida y peligrosa, logrando que DeathMask carraspeara e intentara hacer lo mismo.

\- De acuerdo, no digo que le hagamos daño, pero asustarle un poquito...yo creo que funcionaría.

\- No lo sé, de verdad...- Camus ofreció sus dudas más terrenales sin mirarse a DeathMask, centrándose en la presencia del camarero para reclamar su atención y pedir un par de cafés que hicieran bajar mejor el escueto menú ya desaparecido.- No lo sé, Graciano...

DM no esperó al café para prenderse otro cigarrillo, y reclamando su rol como antiguo inspector propuso lo impensable hasta ese mismo momento.- Tranquilo, lo hago yo. Sin sangre ni uñas arrancadas, te lo prometo.

Una vez ambos hubieron regresado a Comisaría, Camus accedió a cederle el turno de interrogar a DeathMask. Se quedó en la sala contigua, de pie y con los brazos cruzados a la espera de observar la escenificación del italiano, aún sin tenerlas todas consigo.

El repertorio de DeathMask comenzó a vislumbrarse en un in crescendo de intensidad que pasó de preguntas repetitivas a acusaciones falsas, pero intencionadamente pensadas para nublar la mente del joven y hacerle vomitar el nombre que se callaba. El cerebro de todo. El verdadero criminal a batir a toda costa.

Fue más rápido y menos doloroso de lo que se había imaginado en un primer momento. Al gato viejo solamente le hizo falta beberse el agua de Aiacos cuando éste le pidió la botella para aplacar la aridez que los nervios habían asentado en su garganta; sentarse con descaro sobre la mesa, cruzándose las manos sobre los muslos mientras una pierna se balanceaba colgando de la mesa y el pie contrario se apoyaba firmemente en el suelo; mencionar familia, siempre la familia, aún sin concretar miembros y utilizar el típico  _"¿qué van a pensar de ti cuando sepan que te pone cachondo matar jovencitas?"_  o la amenaza de gala, y la que nunca fallaba cuando ante ellos se estremecía un alma con más sed de dinero que de sangre fresca, mencionando las buenas atenciones de las que gozan los violadores en todas las prisiones.- Como quieras, chaval. A partir de ahora te aconsejo que te duches con el culo pegado a la pared. Aunque la carne fresca siempre es tan apetecible ahí dentro, que te pueden venir a cobrar la estancia en cualquier momento, y ya te aseguro yo que los huéspedes habituales no son de muchos preliminares...

\- ¡Que yo no la maté a Pandora! ¡Yo sólo hice lo que me pidieron que hiciera! - Exclamó al fin Aiacos, muerto de miedo al imaginarse el cálido recibimiento que podría tener esa misma noche en cana.

\- ¡Pues dime de una puta vez quién te pidió que te convirtieras en un condenado gilipollas que no sabe ni disfrazarse de enfermero! - El puño de DeathMask se estampó contra la superficie de la mesa, casi rozando las manos maniatadas del muchacho, y garantizando la caída al suelo de la vacía botella de agua.

\- ¡Fue Thanatos! ¡Así se hace llamar! Me amenazó...y no podía negarme...

Sin despegar el trasero de la mesa, DeathMask agarró el dossier con la información del caso y malintencionadamente le mostró una fotografía reciente del famoso pintor Hyppolitos Sifakis.- ¡¿Fue él?!

Aiacos observó la foto entre lágrimas y sorbidas de mocosidad, y negó con la cabeza antes de acompañarse con un gemido que confirmó su negación.- No...tiene el cabello oscuro...

\- ¿Estás seguro?

El muchacho asintió, y sin poder aguantarse más rompió a llorar.

DeathMask suspiró con pesar y dirigió su mirada hacia el cristal dónde se veía a sí mismo reflejado, con la intención de conectarse con la supuesta mirada de Camus asentada al otro lado.

Y Camus sólo escupió un sentido  _¡Merde!_ que rubricó con un pensamiento seguido de una acción indispensable. Seguían estancados en el mismo atolladero de siempre, y la Fiscalía debía saberlo.

El contacto de Saga apareció en la pantalla de su móvil de última generación, y ejecutó la llamada.

Al otro lado, un cansado Fiscal le atendió aún con esperanza.

**FIN**

**...de la tercera temporada**

* * *

_Anotaciones al capítulo:_

_Para quien lo desee, en el apartado de "Complementos y Frivolidades" hay un capítulo titulado "Saga y Shaka: Momentos en casa", la lectura del cuál debe ubicarse después de este capítulo 54, debido a la línea temporal que sigue la historia._


End file.
